Midori No Me
by vegita-dias
Summary: What if...they met a different way? Would she still be able to love the true demon and would he allow himself such a luxury as love despite all odds? KyoYuya of course.
1. Prologue

For those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Thread Bound", I'm working on it and the main reason why I'm putting this out is because it's just the beginning, ya' know a short prologue. It takes me a while to type up the chapters for "TB" but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. (Yup, this time I can blame it all on being busy 'cause we just added a new apartment complex to our list of places to clean, means more joy working in the sweatshop that is called Orlando, Florida woohoo yippee :do note the sarcasm:: )

Okay, this is my first Samurai Deeper Kyo fan fiction but I just had to give it a shot. Not only do I love this manga series but I am saddened by the lack of appreciation for it and disappointed by the pitiful number of fics put out for it. By the way, "Midori no Me" means Eyes of Green which should be a dead giveaway about who co-stars in this fic.

With that in mind I bring you a vegitadias production starring the wonderful, splendiforous, hot, gorgeous, and all around cool OnimenoKyo and his lovely companion Yuya Shiina.

If you have a problem with this pairing please don't torture me about it.

2)If you hate this pairing because you'd rather see her with Benitora (who I LOOOOOOVE, just not for Yuya-chan) please don't read if you know you'll get pissed.

This is AU and it assumes that Kyo and Kyoshiro are separate entities. So, short haired, sweet, and not as cute Kyoshiro and sexy, long-haired (somewhat unstable) Kyo, 'kay?

With that said, on to the fic (which is probably going to be long in the running if you guys don't mind).

Disclaimer: I will never own Kyo, if I did Yuya wouldn't have given been confused between Kyo and Kyoshiro (the choice should be obvious ::coughcoughKyocoughcough::)

**Midori No Me**

**Prologue**

Pain.

His world revolved around it. He craved it, pursued it, and inflicted it, exulting in the sweetest of releases. That was how his dark soul confirmed that he was alive , that he was real, that he was free-a slave only to the desire to swing his sword and and take as many enemies as possible with him. A demon of a man who led all who opposed him down the dark and well trodden path of death, of which he was lord and master.

Yet, there he was, trudging through the underbrush of the forest, his legs and arms cramping, blood clouding his vision due to the deep cut on his temple. His red hakama, haori, and armour were stained an even deeper shade because of his injuries, tattered and torn in too many places to count and every movement made his tense muscles scream in agony.

Despite all, narrow, well defined lips pulled back into a grin.

Twisted satisfaction was evident in blazing red eyes that were very much alive although his face was a macabre mask of cold amusement intertwined with blood and suffering.

His enemy was dead.

No man could have survived the killing stroke he gave _him_-the man who arrogantly insisted on calling himself "The Master"-and now he was hunting for the last remnants of his followers. There were four left now, out of the group that once proudly took up the name of "The Twelve," one-by-one he'd slain them...and enjoyed every bit of it.

He stopped, body tensing automatically as he finally felt the full brunt of the pain that hovered beneath the surface, avenging itself on his body for holding it at bay with his constant movement. Grunting softly, he looked around at his surroundings, every fiber of his being alert, wary of the danger that had been trailing him for sometime. It was a testimony to exactly how much he'd been drained in his earlier battle, which could be described as no less than epic. And now his limbs wanted to collapse from strain. He stilled the abused muscles and stood proud, a tall silhouette with irises that bled red.

After all, demons never showed their weaknesses.

Keen eyes that missed nothing-even on this dark, moonless night-scanned the forest, seeking out his hidden pursuer and finding nothing.

Silence fell.

A twig snapped off to his right...

...and with an exquisite song, his sword sword was draw out, a gentle "shing" sounding, the tiny prelude to his song...his dance. Up, the long blade arced, blocking a blow that would have left him one head shorter before stepping back to survey his opponent. The other man was masked, his eyes shadowed by a hood. The demon's arm tingled and he smirked, showing his fangs, perhaps this would be interesting.

So he began his song. His song of battle.

Their swords met again and again and he was well pleased by the sound of metal on metal as he began his dance. The same one that had him staring at death herself.

His blood began to pound in his ears as they moved, each a fluid performer and he listened to the pace, the tempo of his beating heart and moved accordingly. He was alive as he danced with death, his oh so fickle yet desirable lover. How many men had he sent to her embrace instead of himself? But he knew, how well he knew that she waited to receive him and him alone, for though he was reputed to be a demon, a heartless a man without limit...he was still mortal.

He heard it, as shift in the song and his breath came out faster, harder, more uneven. His mortality was reminding him that he had just fought another man to the brink of death and his body needed the rest that he had refused to give it, knowing that if he slept _she_ would come for him, come to take him away in her cold embrace.

A disruption.

His heart was beating fast trying to supply blood to a body that was in sore need of repair and he realized for the first time that they had made it as far as a dark, raging river. Exhaustion burned into his system and his song...for one second it stopped, throwing him off and slowing him down.

That was all it took.

White hot pain lanced through him as the masked man's katana cut through skin and muscle, halting at his ribs only because he twisted his body in enough time to keep himself from being sliced in half.

The world spun upside down and he swore that he could hear _her_ laughing as she prepared to welcome him at long last. Time froze and "the great demon", "the killer of a thousand men" toppled backwards into the river.

It was in the moment between living and the darkness of sweet, painless oblivion...the moment when his ragged body was pulled down by icy fingers of water beneath which his often spurned lover waited...it was then that clever fingers moved up to remove the mask. His face was pale and his eyes were a deep blue...And he was so very familiar though his red hazed mind couldn't place him.

Thin lips curled into a smile and that was the last thing he saw before black clouded his vision and he slipped into the realm of the unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How's that for a beginning? Who's going to find the body and what happens after that? Please read and review and tell me if I freaked ya' out.


	2. Lost and Found

Hello again minna. I'm apologize for not updating earlier. This was supposed to be up last Saturday but I live in Florida (specifically Orlando) and we are seriously screwed down here because of Hurricane Charley. Don't even ask about Internet access because I only just got it back.

Anyways, I am very happy at the response I got for the first chapter and I am also glad that I finally get to update. This chappie is a little bit slow but it begins to pick up in the next one.

Thanks goes to:

**The Vampire Story Hunter, gohanslover, Angelike Riddle, Alyson Metallium, Happster360, dream wick, The Narrator, marnika, Ayumi Omoide, kuroro lucifer, cesia Illuser, rani singla, **and the two people I almost missed **sukioVic and Starian Princess** (don't worry, I'm not a particular fan of yaoi myself. Ultra light shounen-ai is my absolute limit and I feel the same way about yaoi in Kyo as I feel about it being in DBZ, which is disturbed.)

Notes:

Niguruma = cart, Onii-sama = honorable big brother, Nippon = Japan (really old way of saying it), gaijin = foreigner, Otoko = man, Hakama = traditional pants, Haori = traditional coat

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyo. Just a gorgeous Akimine Kamijyo artbook that was worth every penny I paid for it.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter One**

**Lost and Found**

The wheels of the niguruma squeaked slightly as she pulled it along the damp forest path and she did her best to ignore the sound that seemed to get louder with every foot she pulled it. Her thin arms were starting to tire and she berated herself for taking this stupid contraption with her into the forest for something as simple as gathering firewood.

_You just **had **to bring this dumb cart when a good length of cloth would have been sufficient to twist the sticks up into a decent bundle to carry on your back. Way to go Yuya girl, keep this up and you'll be stuck living with Onii-sama for the rest if your days. No respectable man wants a girl who doesn't even exercise common sense, _she snorted in irritation and stopped, stretching to work some of the kinks out of her back and looking around with a weary eye. _Not like I'll ever convince a guy to take me any ways_ she reminded herself. She was almost seventeen, meaning that she was well over the marriageable age, but her sense of hopelessness didn't stem from that. She walked forward a little ways_ I'll just grab Onii-sama and ask him to come and help._

Yuya Shiina undid the tie keeping her hair in a long ponytail and raked a hand through the locks, catching a few strands she brought them around to look at them and grimaced. If this were another country, golden hair would be considered beautiful and her green eyes would be much sought after but alas this was Nippon, and it made her the ugliest of girls to be born with her features the way they were. Holding her hands up to look at them in the thin beams of light that seeped through the canopy of trees above, she felt her frown deepening. She wasn't even fashionably pale, not with her skin a healthy peach shade from working out in the sun. Even the villagers in this remote place stayed away from her, making signs to ward off evil when she passed and she knew that it was in part because she so resembled the foreign invaders from the west, and Nippon was a xenophobic country with values and lifestyles that were set in stone.

Sometimes she wondered if she should just shave her head bald, but then she would be a bald girl who _still_ resembled a gaijin and then she would definitely die old and alone, something that she'd rather not put herself through. Besides, she knew that with the exception of her coloring she was a pretty enough girl, it was just a matter of finding someone who could see past her rather obvious defects. _Let's not forget that temper either_ she thought with a smile, remembering many a time when she'd had to set the village brats in their place for daring to mock her with names like "gaijin no baka" or "Akuma no kodomo". Things like that hurt but there was no way in heck she'd let on to that and she hadn't, responding instead with a tongue lashing or a beat down in the case of the older boys who tried to get rough with her. After all, she _had_ come from a samurai family. A grin worked it's way to her face and she hummed a little. Thinking about her heritage was just about the only thing that gave her a sense of pride and it brought a smile to her lips every time. This comforted her on the long trek back to the village.

Till the day she died, Yuya would wonder exactly why she had chosen to stop in _that_ particular spot, on _that_ particular day, at _that_ particular time. She would also wonder why _He_ had chosen her out of of the women in the whole of Nippon and why _He_ had chosen not to kill her later for having such audacity. As it was she did stop, realizing that in her musings, she'd gotten lost and even though she was still on a path, it was completely different from the one she'd come from.

Groaning inwardly, she took a look around to get her bearings, mentally berating herself for forgetting that the village she lived in, named Mizuto, employed a labyrinthine network of paths as a defense against the rouge samurai who had taken to wandering around the country side. In fact, her brother had been adamant about her going into the forest by herself, advice which she ignored because she knew full well that her brother didn't have the time to take care of the house. Now she was cursing her obstinate nature because (1) she was lost, (2) she was alone, (3) she was tired, and (4) she looked like a gaijin, which wouldn't earn her a lick of mercy, not way out here away from _real_ civilization.

A shiver worked it's way down her spine but she refused to let the fear grip her or keep her from from being prepared in case something did happen. She scanned the trees for any sign of life, noticing that the moment the path ended at the edge, the rest of the world beyond those ancient trees was shrouded in darkness. She hesitated for a moment and that's when she felt it.

**Her brother had once told her that every living thing gave off power and that you always knew a strong samurai because you felt his life force. **

"**_What does it feel like?"_ she had asked and he turned to her with that enigmatic smile he sometimes got when he going to tell her something interesting.**

"_**It feels like drowning" **_**he'd replied and she hadn't understood it then.**

Now she did.

It was gentle at first, a tiny tug that beckoned from the darkness between the trees, promising something wonderful if she would just come forward, follow the fluttering in her heart, and the excitement on her breath. Her body moved forward before she snapped back to herself, noticing that her legs had carried her to the very edge of the path, where the known was separated from the unknown by the contrast of packed dirt against untamed tree roots.

She looked back, and for the first time she noticed that the path was a very lovely thing indeed. Fall was just around the corner and with that in mind the leaves had fallen after bidding a goodbye to the tree that sired them, coming to rest on the ground in golden clusters that made it seem as if it were paved with gold. Light streamed through the branches above, illuminating the road and making her think of the golden path to heaven that the monks had told her about so often. It was welcoming and safe and she likely just had to retrace her steps to get back on track to the village. It was everything she needed...and yet, the smell of power was just as alluring, seducing her senses in much the same way the watery deep beckons to the man who falls within, pulling him down into the darkness until his struggles cease, and her essence fills his lungs, and his body has no other lover but her, no one but her to keep him in a cold embrace.

She hesitated and curiosity sunk it's claws into her. _You **know **where the path leads _it whispered _but you don't **know** where the power is coming from, you don't **know** what sort of person is out there, you don't **know** what can happen, what you might find. It might be something wonderful. _Curiosity knew the exact moment in which she decided that she would satisfy it and it sat back to wait and watch.

Closing her eyes for one long, second she gave herself over to the seductive call, realizing in that moment why so many people were willing to lay down their life for their new Shogun. It was a simple thing really which meant that it was actually very complex, it was the same as moths to a flame, the attraction between the leader and the led, big and the small, the powerful and the powerless. She heeded the call and felt what the Shogun's closest retainers felt, the taste of power. It wasn't even that she wanted it, no, she wanted to bask just a little, and revel just a little in the feeling of completeness that came with the call from the forests edge.

So it was that she stepped off of the path to light and safety and into the darkness which swiftly swallowed her up, seeking and crushing the tiny tendrils of light that dared to cling to her, reminding them that she had given herself over into its care when she decided to "investigate" the contents of its stomach. This was yet another thing that she would ponder later on in her life, but for now she walked forward, following the call and marveling at the way it hummed and resonated in her bones. With every step forward it got harder to breath, with every step forward she felt the increase in the power, and with every step forward she felt as if she couldn't contain the impatience any longer. She sped up, moving in between the trees in the darkness with a nimbleness that she _knew_ she didn't possess naturally and fell into a flat out run.

Her blood was pounding in her ears and her breathing, heartbeat, and thoughts melded into a single purpose: to find the person at the controlling end of the leash that had taken hold of her senses, pulling her along so that she wasn't quite is she really _wanted_ to to be here, following something as elusive as power.

Yuya saw light ahead of her and sought it out greedily, having had enough of the constant murk of closely grown trees. The moment she exited the trees, bursting into a sunlit clearing, she felt the power vanish and she suddenly felt so bereft that her eyes momentarily clouded with tears. Her body ached to be filled with that power once again but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Her exhaustion came crashing down on her once more, though this time it was ten times as worse because she had been running and using muscles that she didn't even know existed within her body.

Collapsing to her knees she struggled to catch her breath and it was when she looked up to ascertain her current position that she saw him, sagging back against a tree and obviously unconscious. Had she really been a sensible girl-or a sensible person for that manner-she supposed that she would have left him alone there but as it was she was caught in a wonder that would have nothing to do with so-called common sense. She staggered to her feet and moved over to look at him.

The man before her was a marvel to behold. He wasn't beautiful in the male way that was very popular with the women and some men in this day and age. No, his face had too many hard angles for that type of beauty. He _was_ handsome-there was no mistaking that-with a face that could have been carved from stone, edges rounded to give the illusion that it was soft but a slight hardness to the curves that spoke of its true nature. His mouth was magnificently formed and she wondered briefly how many women would die just to kiss him or to feel the long fingers of his hands in their hair. And speaking of which she found herself interested in his hair, it was long, much longer than her own since it fell past his hips whereas her own golden locks fell to mid back. At first she thought it was black, but when she gathered up her courage to tilt his head a bit she saw that when the light hit it,it was a very dark red, the color of old blood. He shifted just a bit and she backed up quickly to see what he would do but when nothing happened she went back to inspecting him, noticing that blood had soaked through both his hakama and his haori.

He was clutching a sword and she felt her eyes widen at the sheer length of the blade, it was almost as tall as she was. _So you're some sort of samurai? But what the heck kind of samurai carries a sword like **that**...unless he's compensating for something. _She chuckled a bit and leaving off on the inspection of his face she reached for the blade. The moment her hand touched the hilt, her head was filled with images of death, blood, and a twisted laughter that spoke of insanity. A cry escaped her lips at the horrible images and she wrenched her hand away, clutching it as if burned. _What the...what is this guy and how can he carry that thing around?_

There was no doubt in her mind now that the power she'd felt had come from this man before her. This man with his broken up red armor and tattered clothing, with his predatory features and sword that was nothing short of evil. Her brother had also told her once that you could find out much about a person by looking into his or her eyes and she found herself desperately wishing that he would open his so that she could decide if he was a god or a demon.

_What do I do _she wondered. On the one hand she could go on her merry way and pretend she hadn't seen a half dead samurai who had, only moments earlier, been radiating enough power to draw someone as inexperienced as her out to a clearing in the middle of nowhere. Or...she could help him back to the village, tend to his wounds and hope that he didn't kill them all when he got the chance.

The answer was obvious, for her at least, and she decided to curse the day her parents had decided to bring her-a girl who didn't even look Japanese and had a disgustingly strong nurturing instinct-into the world.

"You'd better appreciate this," she said to the man before making her way back to the path so that she could get the niguruma close enough to come back and drag his unconscious butt to it because there was no way she was going to be able to roll him all the way to the village by herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya rolled him onto the futon, using the hem of her kimono to transfer the evil sword to his side without touching it, and sat back to wipe the sweat from her face, limb shaking from strain. _If I never have to pull a half-dead guy on a rickety cart ever again it'll still be too soon. And the sad thing is that the hard part is yet to come_. Her outer kimono was stained with blood where she had had used it to hide him from the prying eyes of the village, glad for for once that she and her brother lived on the outskirts because they didn't want bad spirits to visit due to her presence. It was utter hogwash of course because she was as human as the whole lot of them, more so because she was by nature very caring. She DID NOT need the mocking that was sure to start up again if they knew she had brought an outsider and a samurai no less with a sword that screwed around with your head. Add to that the fact that the "hard part" involved her stripping him down to the skin in order to treat his injuries. She'd be kicked out for sure.

"This is all your fault you know," she told the immobile body. "You just _had_ to collapse here, didn't you? You just _had_ to be there when I of all people was passing by. Kami, I really need to settle down or something. Maybe then I won't drag half-dead samurai home," she was grumbling about this and that but she knew that the main source of her vexation was that she was _dying_ to know more about this man. This utterly gorgeous man with enough power to make her hair stand on end.

_Okay, focus on the task at hand Yuya _she told herself sternly before slowly peeling off the worn haori, eyes automatically going to feast on his bare torso and hands enjoying far too much the opportunity to explore the muscles on his arms. _Baka _she gave herself a mental slap for being so eager to get him out of those clothes just so she could see if he was different form how she remembered her Onii-sama when they used to bathe together as children. _He **does **have nice muscles though_ a voice said and she had to agree that although he was lean, he had been heavy when she dragged him to the cart, betraying the corded muscle beneath his smooth skin.

_I really, really need to find a husband._ She deposited the coat on the floor and began working on the ties of his hakama which was hard because she absolutely refused to look at him in all his naked glory when they did come free. She was _not_ going to question exactly what her hand had brushed up against as she pulled them off and she quickly drew the covers up before her curiosity got her into trouble again. _Maybe I should have waited and had Onii-sama do this._

A sigh escaped her and she looked at her patient's face. _He really is very handsome_ she thought for perhaps the hundredth time. She had often heard the women in the village say that the toughest men looked like little boys when they slept, but for this man, that rule didn't come even close to applying. _I might as well paint the kanji for "otoko" on his forehead_.

Sighing yet again, also for the hundredth time, she went to get water and a rag to wash off the blood encrusted on his body. Setting it down she dipped the cloth in and moved the put it on his face. A slight twitch was her only warning before the man moved faster than she could follow and caught her neck in one hand. She barely had time to be surprised as he began crushing her throat, ignoring the thin hands that tried uselessly to loosen his grip before she died.

Lids opened slowly to reveal his burning gaze to her and she decided, after looking into those intense orbs, that her earlier question about exactly what he was could now be answered. For the eyes that stared through her were the blood red eyes of a demon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That felt good to get this chapter out. Hope you guys liked. Not too much action in this chappie but then again I had to develop Yuya's character some. Next chapter, Onii-sama comes home plus Yuya being half-way strangled by a naked samurai equals chaos. Add to that the events that set them on their journey and you get lots of fun. Please Read and review and I hope I didn't bore you all, it gets better soon.


	3. Brother and Sister

My goodness, it seems like forever since I last worked on this fic. :Bows deeply: I'm very sorry for the long delay but I live in Florida and the Hurricanes haven't been kind. My internet is on the fritz and works only when it wants to. Very, very sorry and please don't think that I was giving up on this story because I really enjoy typing it up and hearing your feedback. I'll try to make the chapters longer but my typing skills suck and it takes a lot just to churn out one especially since I have to major fics if I include this one.

Anyways, I have a few things to say to my reviewers. Firstly, thank you very much for taking the time out to read AND review, just that little bit of extra effort makes all of this worth it. Second, I have something to say to **Starbrat, **I have a little nitpick with you as well my friend and I do not want you to think that I'm angry at you or insulted-maybe just a little annoyed. I know nothing about you and the same goes for you about me so I'm not going to fret but I will tell you this, I watched the entire Kyo anime before they even dreamed of bringing it to the U.S. (as well well as read the most recently translated mangas) and I've been watching anime for going on fifteen years, starting when I was four. I am **fully** aware of just how unrealistic anime can get just as I am also aware of the fact that Yuya never gets picked on because of her coloring and honestly it won't go beyond the village where she's currently at. However, I also know some of Japanese history and I know that her coloring, at that particular time period, was less than welcome because they actually were very xenophobic and isolationist at that time. I like to put some realistic things in the fiction I write in order to give it depth and I said at the outset that this fiction is AU (Alternate Universe) meaning that my writing liberties are greatly expanded and allowing me to mold the charcters as I wish because Kyo is an exceptionally hard series to write fanfiction about. **Please, please, please** do not think that I am angry at you or offended, I just want you-and anyone else who may wonder about this subject-to understand where I'm coming from. Thank you very much for reviewing even though you were irritated by my choice in setting, I do apologize if I've offended because that was not my intention.

As for the rest...

Thanks to:

**Handsome Puppy** (I'm glad you don't mind my writing style as I can be very long-winded sometimes), **SilentStalker, Arin Ross**(you are absolutely right about me rambling and I will admit that a lot of it is due to my refusal to re-read my entire chapter for two reasons: (1) I'm lazy and (2) I'm afraid because I know that I'll wind changing a lot of things the second time around. Have you ever heard the expression "the first answer is the most honest?" I'll try not to talk so much but my attention span is short and I really have to force myself when I write and I sometimes think i put too much effort into is :sigh: being both artist and writer is so hard.), **Xgirlrogue** (drools :sexy Kyo:), **Starian Princess **(why does everyone insist on pairing Yukimura up with every male under the sun Anyways, thanks a lot for the encouragement. I'll do my best.), **love junkie, Inu N Kenshin LoVr **(question, do you like Sess/adult Rin fics? If so, you might be interested in my other fics.), **Jeanne-Marie St. Juste** (sorry for not updating more quickly, thank you. You should definite find a way to read the manga 'cause it kicks the anime's butt up, down, and side-ways and Kyo is absolutely awesome), **Happster360** (dirty jokes hehehe), **Serryn** (hello again, glad you like this ficcie as well and yes, Kyo is the sexiest samurai ever even though Anotsu, Manji, and Magatsu from Blade of The Immortal come close.), **Alyson Metallium **(Symptoms of Kyo withdrawal: (1) you read the latest manga ten or more times, (2) you go back a look at all the other mangas to pick out when he was being perverted, sexy, funny/sarcastic, or just plain psychotic or you go back to obssess over Yukimura or Benitora, (3) you re-read every manga you have just because you hate waiting :sigh: October, hurry up an come already), **Angelike Riddle **(truer words were never spoken, everyone needs a little Kyo/Yuya in their life), **Ayumi Omoide **(It's fun to be evil), **Xyjah **(sister, what would I do without you), **XxFuumaGirlxx, fireflies **(you make me blush with happiness, glad I don't bore you with my writing), **Lady of Genesis, Besa** (I'm so glad it works. Long live fangirls, they make the world go 'round), **Chibi Tenshi **(How will I portray big brother Shiina? Hmm, glad you like my little joke, I try really I do.), **Starbrat **(doomo arigatoo), **RoguesHeart, Vyki **(here's more since you asked so kindly )**, andaconda **(more for you as well), and **Sammi-chan71914** (here you go, sorry for the wait.)

**Disclaimer**: I will never, ever own Kyo!!! Why must you lawyers constantly throw that in my face?!!!

Notes:

Aniki or Onii-sama refer to "big brother" with aniki being the more affectionate term and Onii-sama being more formal.

Shoji – Japanese sliding doors

Minikui - ugly

Onna – Woman

Baka – stupid; idiot

Aho - fool

Bakayarou – stupid bastard

Kuso – you should know what this means

Ama - insulting word for a female dog (you know what I mean :P)

I can't remember the name of Yuya's brother, so he's going to be called Onii-sama for now and Kyo may seem a little OOC in this but let's put it this way, the REAL Kyo doesn't come out unless he's fighting a hard battle, 'kay. I will warn you that there's plenty of sarcasm on his part though.

**Midori No Me**

**Chapter Two**

**Brother and Sister**

_It was the smell that woke him._

Kyo took a particularly deep breath and a positively intoxicating scent assaulted his nostrils and invaded his mouth, coating his tongue with the taste of ripe femininity mixed with sakura blossoms and something undefinable. He moved the muscle within his mouth, gathering every hint of _her_, whoever she was, and using that as an excuse to open his eyes and find out exactly where that delicious, heady aroma came from. Cracking his lids open cautiously, he looked around at his surroundings, red eyes missing nothing as he ascertained that he was alone for the moment in a somewhat shabby house.

The first thing he checked for was the presence of his Tenryo, the abnormally long blade that was more like an extension of his body and his closest companion. The muramasa pulsed, apparently sensing that it's master was awake and he reveled in the thick darkness within the blade that reached out to brush his consciousness , fingers of evil that caressed him almost fondly as it reaffirmed the bond between them. _Missed me didn't you_ he thought, ignoring the pain as he tilted his head downwards to look at his most valued partner, who's lust for blood was equal to his own.

Shifting ever so slightly he noted, with raised brow, that he was devoid of clothing and resting on a futon. _My, my, don't tell me she was going to do it with a sleeping man...interesting._ Lips curled into a half grin, baring unnaturally long canines. However his mirth died a swift death as he remembered _exactly_ why he was unconscious and sore all over. His mind was no longer hazed by the same blood lust as it had been..._was it two days ago..._and his thinking faculties were quite clear. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he crawled out of the river and staggered through the forest to slump against that tree and frankly he didn't care because he found his strength returning with the rush of anger and the image of impassive blue eyes that mocked him as he fell into his lady's-Death-embrace. _Except she could not claim me, no...not until I take you to hell with me, hehehe..._there was a current of madness beneath his thoughts. Now if only he could place the face that he had glimpsed, he was sure he could easily find the power to rouse himself and begin his pursuit. After all, he did so enjoy the hunt and though the other man had humiliated him he was more than willing to pay him back ten-fold with the edge of his ever precious muramasa, his beautiful Tenryo that acknowledged none but himself. He did wonder, though, how his "savior" had managed to transport the evil blade without killing themselves in the process, there had to be something exceptional about the person.

Footsteps sounded and his heightened senses told him that the individual on the other side of the shoji doors was the source of the female scent that fascinated him so. He licked his lips ever so slightly and closed his blood tinted eyes once more...waiting for the person to emerge into his new abode.

The doors opened, admitting the woman and he noted that her steps were very light, as if she didn't want to wake him. Though in all honesty, it had only been a matter of time before he healed enough take action, she just sped it up by moving him around and trailing that...that smell around. _Too bad for her,_ he thought. Another time, when he wasn't so thoroughly pissed, and maybe-with the operative word being "maybe"-he would be inclined to let her live, even reward her with a small favor, but no, not now. He hadn't asked to be "saved" and he certainly hadn't "asked" to be stripped naked and the unreasoning part of his m ind decided that, for today, those were grounds for death. He needed a bit of stress relief and perversely, he decided that killing was in order to achieve it, that or exorcising some good old fashioned sexual frustration. Then again, rape wasn't his particular thing and the taste of blood and sounds of the weak begging for their oh so pathetic lives got him higher than anything he'd ever done with a woman.

_How will you beg _he wondered as she approached and sat down next to his head, casting a shadow over his face. Something wet dripped onto his face and he used that as the signal to take action, rolling over swiftly and catching her by the throat before proceeding to crush it, opening his eyes in order to watch her last moments.

"Will you beg for your life, onna?" he grinned almost manically, winding his teeth about his fangs as he delighted in the feel of fragile bones beneath his fingers, ready to snap with just a little more pressure.

Delicate brows pulled down guiding his gaze to meet hers as she gasped out, "I...do...NOT beg!"

_It was her eyes that stopped him._

There was a surreal second in which he felt the moment of his death all over again. The knowledge that he was drowning and hadn't the strength to pull himself up, except now he was swimming in a pool of green and in that green he saw a veritable polyphony of contradictions and emotions. She was obviously frightened but calm, both defiant and submissive, angry yet filled with pity all in the same breath...and it was the pity that brought him back to himself and the realization that her face was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. Almost in reflex, Kyo let go and glared, annoyed by the relief filling those accursed eyes and even more aggravated by the concern that followed.

Grabbing her, he maneuvered her onto the futon, straddling her hips and pinning her legs with his own, delighting somewhat in her embarrassed flush as she felt his...assets pressed against her and remembered that he was very much in the nude, "Don't you dare pity me, baka ama!" he spat, glaring into those surprised green orbs. A tiny fraction of his anger was replaced with fascination at the way her face, which was actually quite attractive he noticed, went from worried to thunderous in less than a second.

"Who do you think you're calling a dog, bakayarou! I dragged your stupid behind here and not only do you try to kill me, but you insult me too!? Piss off, aho!" bracing herself on her arms, she shoved her face right up close to his and tilted her chin defiantly, obviously ignoring the fact that he could kill her easily. There were few things more frightening to women than being held down forcefully by a naked man and had she cowered like another woman would have in her position, he was sure that she would be dead or violated by now. On the other hand, he found that he somewhat _enjoyed_ her display of temper. This girl hadn't shrunk back in fear, and he felt the first stirrings of a _very_ grudging, borderline misery, smidgen of respect. She was, he decided, amusing. Kuso_! That fall into the river, damaged my brain, I'm sure of it, but maybe I can use her._

An indulgent grin slid onto his lips as he felt his anger dissipate. He still wanted to kill her, very badly in fact, for somehow forcing him to release her but no, he couldn't, not when the tiny voice that drove him to great lengths in his instable mentality, whispered to him that she was...interesting, enough to let her live for now at least and certainly not worth getting pissed at. Not to mention that she had a nice set of curves on her, he squeezed her legs with his own, watching the way she blushed in response.

"Oy, baka onna..."

She frowned at him before nodding to indicate that she was listening.

"Where am I?"

"This is Mizuto, a village which, I am sad to say, is days away from anywhere else. This is my house where I live with my _brother,_" he didn't miss the way she emphasized "brother" and humphed. Did the little fool honestly think that he cared for something so trivial?

"I'll be sure to kill him too when he gets back, onna. In fact I should rid him of a baka like you, who doesn't know better than to pick up strange samurai."

"Don't you dare touch him! And stop being so ungrateful, I could have left you to die."

"And I care because..." he raised a brow at her and shifted again, thoroughly enjoying her shy blush, as she was reminded yet again of their intimate position.

"I...you...ohhh, get off of me!!" she was very red in the face now and he let out a dark chuckle.

His new pastime was proving to be fun and he eased himself down so that he was directly on top of her, face briefly pressing against the junction of her neck and inhaling more or her smell. Now he knew what that unidentifiable factor in her scent was. _Innocence, the aroma of a virgin. _He dragged the tip of his nose up to meet hers and smile. Virgins were the most fun to play with and he found that he liked his new toy already, with her boldness and obviously naive nature. Why else would she have brought him here?

"Don't you want to enjoy yourself," he fairly purred, red eyes burning into clear green. "I'm sure a minikui ama, such as yourself would love the attention," he darted his tongue out to lick his lips suggestively, giving her a smile full of teeth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_KILL him!! I am going to kill him! _Yuya swore in her head as her face flamed uncontrollably and her thoughts ran a mile a minute. He was toying with her, she _knew_ he was toying with her and she was getting madder by the second because an infinitesimal part of her actually _liked_ the way he was playing with her and something even smaller really, _really_ _loved_ the way he felt on top of her. The childish curiosity that all little girls had about the differences between men and women was very rapidly being satisfied, only to be replaced by something a _lot_ more adult. _At least now I _know _he wasn't compensating for anything. That thing is huge. _And then he just _had_ to purr in her ear, doubtless knowing how it would affect her. Her breath was coming out in gasps, partly from his weight and more from the weird feelings that his close proximity were evoking in the pit of her stomach.

_Dear Kami_, she prayed as she gazed into the red eyes of Akuma himself, _please do not leave me at the mercy of this crazy, ungrateful, gorgeous...um, cruel beast of a man. I want to give myself intact to my husband and I swear I'll never so something this stupid again._

As if in answer, she heard the front door slide open and as one, she and the "crazy" samurai turned to see her brother standing there with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Now, it would have been nice if her beloved Aniki was the only one who saw the intimate scene between the samurai and her, she would have loved to explain the situation correctly, but alas, that was not to be because following her brother into the house was the village headman, Mizuto Akio-sama, and his wife-who held the title of the biggest gossip in town. _Kami...you really know how to be cruel don't you._

She gave her sibling her most pleading look and he took the hint, ushering the headman and his nosy spouse out with effusive apologies and about ten deep bows.

"Forgive me, we will have to consider this another time, Mizuto-sama. I ask that you consider my offer despite the circumstances and I will see you again tomorrow morning if it pleases you."

The annoyed snort that he got in response did not bode well and he waited until they were long gone before sliding the door closed. Onii-sama didn't look at them immediately, opting to get himself together before the confrontation that was sure to erupt any moment. His back was very straight and his heavy breathing was audible, a sure indication that he was beyond angry, beyond pissed even.

To his credit, he kept his face composed as he took in the sight of his only family member lying beneath a very naked man, gasping with every breath, her kimono disheveled by prior activities, whatever they were. His eyes analyzed the man himself as well, with his long, dark red hair, and those eyes. His own brown depths widened as he gazed into twin pools of blood that barely concealed the underlying darkness and vague possessiveness, tinged throughout with madness.

His hand flew to the sword at his hip, partly in preparation should a battle occur and partly to keep it from trembling. _Please, please don't let this be who I think it is._ Yuya's Onii-sama looked around the room and nearly groaned out loud when his eyes alighted on the insanely long blade that was in reaching distance of the demon who held his sister. A man who she obviously had never heard of before because she was currently saying something obscene and trying to sink her teeth into his shoulder in an effort to get him off of her.

"Yuya," he began in warning, bringing her attention back to himself, "please explain this to me. I had something important to tell you but now...you don't know who this is do you?"

She shook her head, a frown on her pretty face.

"Please tell me that you didn't do anything with him."

"Of course not, Onii-sama, I..." she began but the samurai cut her off as he sat up and pulled her into his lap, draping an arm over around her.

"And if I did do something with her, would that be a problem, Oniiiii-chan?" the red haired samurai cooed mockingly, purposely sliding his hand around to his sister's neck and caressing it lightly in a clear message-"this person is mine...but I can kill her very easily if you annoy me."

"What are you doing, bakayarou?! Get your disgusting hands off of me," she struggled against him and he let her go, watching her every move as she made her way behind her brother and glared at him.

"Baka onna," he said, leaning back on his elbows and lips upturning in a parody of a smile, to your precious Onii-sama, he knows he can't protect you. Don't you?" he turned his gaze to the young man between him and his toy.

"You...," Onii-sama tightened his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What about me, Onii-chan? Do you want to try me out? Or are you wondering something else?" everything about him exuded evil and the two non-insane people in the room shuddered, "I think you know who I am."

He nodded before reaching behind him and finding Yuya's hand with his own, "I know who you are, every samurai knows who you are and there's not a one who doesn't dream of fighting you. But why is the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo playing around with a child like her? Surely there are other women you can have."

"Demon Eyes Kyo, you said?" Yuya whispered, her eyes wide, "but isn't he the one who killed a thousand samurai in one day, Onii-sama?"

The expression on Kyo's face was bored as he replied for him, "Oh my, it seems my little secret is out. Do you want to fight me as well samurai? Maybe not, but to answer your first question...that minikui ama behind you amuses me, and I can think of even more ways to make use of her," his gaze turned positively fiery as he sought his sister out, "isn't that right onna?"

_Cocky brat _Yuya thought as she shot him a venomous look, her irritation giving birth to courage. "He's just being a jerk, Onii-sama. I don't want anything to do with him and the same goes for Kyo. He's just mad because I won't put up with his nonsense. Besides, I found him slumped against a tree in the forest, all banged up and unconscious. He has no right to make any kind of claim after I found him looking so pathetic," she ended her short tirade with a flippant note, looking very pleased and her brother groaned. There were some things you just didn't say to samurai, especially those with a reputation to uphold.

He watched as the demon's eyes narrowed to slits, his lips curled back to reveal his fangs as the fire in his eyes turned into a full blown inferno.

"Yuya..."

"Yes?"

"I suggest you leave us to talk."

"But..." she looked back at Kyo face and thought better of what she was going do say, uttering a demure, "hai, Onii-sama," before bowing herself out of the front door."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo sized the man before him up, not that there was much to look at. Yuya, as he had learned was the girl's name, had an average samurai for a brother. He looked clean cut, kind, and even a little bit gentle, in other words the exact opposite of himself and it sickened him that the little spitfire had this unimpressive man for a sibling. _No wonder she's still a virgin._ They both knew, that their skill levels were worlds apart so he was curious as to why Onii-sama seemed to believe that he could keep little Yuya away from him. Perhaps the man had a suicide wish. It that was the case, he would be more than happy to help him out.

He had decided the moment she first talked back to him that she was to become his possession, females like her were so hard to come by in this society of obedient women with no personality. And despite the fact that he called her minikui, her looks were more than passable by his standards. She was just too amusing for him to let go of her so quickly and there was much promise for her physical....attributes as well. She was developing very nicely as he discovered when he had he pinned beneath him. If her brother hadn't entered sooner, she would have know just _how much_ his body appreciated hers. _But doesn't Yuya remind you just a bit of **her**? _a tiny voice said and he quickly pushed the distasteful little reminder to the back of his head. He did not need to think of that traitorous whore, not now.

"You can't have her," the calm voice broke into his thoughts.

Kyo nearly rolled his eyes at the predictability of this man.

"Is that all you can say? 'Don't touch my sister, Demon Eyes Kyo or you'll regret it.' Don't make me kill you," he said with a sneer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Please stop staring_ she begged silently. It would seem that word of her "disgrace" had spread already because the people who had studiously ignored her before, were going out of their way to give her as wide a berth as possible. No one would meet her eyes directly but her ears picked up the whispers very easily.

"_I heard she had two men at the same time."_

"_I heard she's been a whore since age thirteen. Maybe that's why my husband comes home late all the time."_

"_Her brother must be so ashamed to have that slut as a sister."_

"_That poor, sweet, handsome brother and that ugly little prostitute of a sister. Maybe we should comfort him."_

"_She cast an evil spell. She's a demon in disguise."_

"_Look at her, acting as if nothing happened when we know she has a man inside her house._

Yuya's heart twisted as she listened. She had learned long ago that refuting the charges only made them angrier but that didn't spare her from the hurt. It was so tiresome to be the scapegoat of an entire village and if her brother didn't need her, perhaps she would have left a long time ago. Then again she might never have met such an interesting person. _So I brought the great Demon Eyes Kyo to my home, huh? Yuya girl, you sure know how to pick them. He might be the sexiest man you've ever laid eyes on but he's still a murderer and...and I just left him alone with my brother?! Kusoooooo!!!_

It had been an hour and a half since she left, anything could have happened in that amount of time and nightfall was rapidly descending. Making her way home, she ignored the whispers, the stares, and the pointing of fingers. There were more things at stake here than the constant war between her pride and their prejudice. _Forgive me, Onii-sama_ she chanted mentally even though she was unsure if she was apologizing for returning without his permission or leaving him alone with a man who was out of his mind.

The windows of her house were dark when she returned, as a sense of foreboding came over her. The air around her house was still, almost as if it were another world completely. All was quiet as she approached the door, resting her hand on it as she waited, though she could not have said what it was that she was anticipating. A soft breeze touched with the cold of autumn plucked at her clothes and she shivered, feeling as if thousand of eyes were watching her every move and cold fingers were working their way down her spine.

Forcing her hands to move, she slid the door open, quickly ducking into the house and closing it noiselessly behind her. The moon bathed everything in silver as it shone through the slats over the windows, creating a world of contrast between the items that were blessed with its light while everything else was left for the darkness to consume.

"Onii-Asama." she called for him, wishing she could bring her voice out above a whisper. Her footsteps sounded hollow against the floorboards as she ventured further in and she might have passed the form slumped on the floor if her foot didn't come in contact with with something wet and sticky, that caused her to lose her balance. Her behind hit the wood hard, and she muttered a quiet curse, before looking at the mound in front of her.

Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could just make out the shape of a man with a top knot lying sprawled on the floor. The smell of blood wafted on the air and she swallowed, her whole body beginning to shake as her mind made the obvious connections between the clothes on this man and her brother outfit. Crawling backwards until she came in contact with something else. Never taking her eyes from the body in front of her, she explored the object a trembling hand until her fingers met a hand that was still gripping a sword. An arm...it was an arm that had been severed from the man before her. The man who had taken care of her by himself for as long as he could remember.

Too much...it was too much and she opened her mouth to scream her anguish, but a strong hand came out of the darkness behind and a voice that she was starting to fear said, "quiet onna, he's still hunting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Well then, here ya' go. This took me forever to type up and I'm not really satisfied with it because it was really awkward to put out but, whatever. Please read and review, I'll try to get the next chappie out, but who know how Hurricane Jeanne is going to affect us, sigh.


	4. The Hunter and The Hunted

Sorry for yet another long wait. This time it was laziness and a lack of inspiration also called writers block. I was rejuvenated though when I read an awesome mystery novel/series by the wonderful Kasey Michaels. It really helped a bunch.

A few notes about coloring. I was asked about Kyoushiro's eye color. Just like Kyo's hair seems to switched between black and red, I've seen Mibu-chan with blue, black, gray, and brown eyes (I'm referring to the Kyo art book that is currently my greatest treasure) so I chose the prettiest shade out of the four (yes I love the color blue) and smacked it on him.

I apologize if I ramble on or if Kyo seemed super crazy in this. I tend to write my stories long and sometimes I get carried away with my descriptions, especially since this story is only just beginning. It'll get better later I promise but I'm trying my hardest to make the characters real to you guys. Also, sorry for an OOC-ness that might crop up. As for the grammar, sorry 'bout that I was literally dragging sentences around and I know some of it probably came out sounding funky. I think maybe I should get a Beta. Do I have any takers?

A very big thank you to **Alyson Metallium **who understands the joys of being Kyo obsessed and helped me to remember the name of Yuya'a brother. It was Nozomu, Nozomu, NOZOMU.

Another big thanks to **The Narrator **you are very understanding and it makes me glad that you can see where I'm coming from. Very open minded of you and you get a big salute and a hug for being cool.

One more to **North Star 2** for calling this a gem, it makes me feel good that I am having some sort of success writing a good Kyo fic since I too have been disappointed by the lack of Kyo fics.

More thanks to:

**Arienishi, Nikki, Chibi Tenshi** (drools right with you. Naked Kyo :drowns in a puddle of drool:)**, kiyoshi-wheeler, RoguesHeart, Taiki **(by any chance have you seen Juuni Kokki aka the Twelve Kingdoms?), **Xyjah **(love ya' forever sis), **Placid Snowflake, Mimi-san, LadyWater2010, XxFuumagirlxX, C-sa, Samurai Demon-God Sekikage **(This...is the coolest name EVER!!!!!), **The-Lone-Lemon, reonari, Starian Princess, xgirlrogue **(I have to know, do you by any chance like X-Men?), **Angelike Riddle, Vathara, Sammi-chan71914, Happster 360, Jeanne-Marie St. Juste **(it's interesting because in the book that I got inspiration from, this really cool guy is named Alexandre Blake and ofter referred to as Saint Juste. Isn't that neat.)**, gohanslover, Triste1** (sorry about the grammar, I was doing too much sentence switching), **lala, GenjyO-SanzO, Arain Rowan, Lady of Genesis, Lady Yuya Shiina, MoMo the cheese, Ayumi Omoide **(hugs right back atcha' :wink:), **black raptor, Serryn, Lazeralk, Joe, Dagorwen of Ithilien, Messiah of Darkness, Tsume Ishida **(thank to you as well for telling me about my grammar, I got really carried away with moving the sentences around.)

Hey, here's a new words for you guys:

Satsujin - means Murder

San – means Mr. Or Ms./Mrs

Put them together and you get Mr. Murder.

Ama – still means the derogatory form of a woman with loose morals or a harpy (take a pick).

Gomen Nasai or just Gomen – I'm sorry.

Hentai - pervert

**Midori No Me**

**Chapter Three**

**The Hunter and The Hunted**

_One more, just one more person to kill, then I can finally be free _he thought as he made his way between the thin alleys of the village-"Mizuto" he believed it was called. He paused, blue eyes narrowing as an odd, but very familiar vibe hummed it's way into his gut. Shaking the his head, he banished the feeling back to wherever it originated from and continued on. _It can't be him, I'm sure he's dead by now. No one could have survived that fall, not with the wound I gave him. _He told himself that, repeated it in a litany that had kept him sane these past few days as his clan sent him on assignment after assignment, wanting to get the most use use out of it's strongest member before cutting him loose. He was ready to be a free man. Ready to have a life of his own...ready to have that which he most desired and his lips tilted up in a gentle smile as he remembered soft brown eyes that were usually hidden by a long fringe of hair and lips that smiled shyly back at him and only him. _But you betrayed him _a voice whispered _you betrayed the demon who called you and only you alone friend. You merely exchanged one exclusive privilege for another. A strong friendship for the woman you and he both loved, not only that but he loved her first._

"Kami," he breathed as his feet carried him between the houses, "my sins are not easily forgiven, but if I cannot have both, then is it not better to choose a happy life over a life of bloodshed with a madman? Besides, he is dead and the informant who dwells in this village will soon follow. If I must pay for my twisted course of life, then I may as well close this chapter that began in blood by the same means...because it's just one more person."

_Just one more._

He could feel his destination drawing closer.

_Just one more._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aren't I the just the most popular man these days," Kyo said with the air a resigned man before an amused smirk touched his lips and he moved to get on his feet. His body wasn't fully recovered just yet but he'd rather slit his own throat than let the man in front of him know that. The girl knew nothing about him really but this man, this guy who called himself her brother, had a sword and the knowledge that killing Demon Eyes Kyo meant fame, fortune, and a one way ticket out of this piece of crap construction they called a home and these village hicks who had nothing else to do but talk about who was marrying whom. Kami knew he'd kill himself if he stayed here.

With that in mind he forced those ever screaming muscles of his into action and drew himself onto his feet with not a hint of just how tired he was nor how much his insides were hurting. He would be eternally grateful that this body of his was a fast healer, otherwise he would have died on the banks of that river days ago and he wouldn't be have been able to think of a way to have his revenge. Speaking of which...he could feel it. Someone, just outside of his senses and it was very familiar. The same as a few days ago? No. It went farther back, much farther and then a he saw them yet again. _Blue eyes...where...?_ Those eyes were intense_...but only when he's fighting_...yes, blue eyes when he was angry, when he was fighting but black when he was calm..._dark, unfathomable, endless...betrayers eyes...pain...memories..._

"Kyo-sama..." the sound of the other man's voice broke into his thought and he turned frightening red eyes to the shorter man who claimed kinship to the ama, his ama, his new toy.

"Trying to be respectful all of a sudden, Onii-chan?" he quirked a brow and scraped his tongue against a fang, drawing blood and savoring the spicy taste.

"I have a name you know," Yuya's brother said with a slight huff that Kyo found annoying, "it's Shiina...Shiina Nozomu."

"Is that so, onii-chan? But I don't recall giving a crap what your name is. The baka onna you call your sister perhaps, but you?" he blew his breath out sharply and rolled his eyes, ignoring the embarrassed look on Nozomu's face and wondering why the man was staring at him. He hadn't grown another head had he?

"Oi, baka, what are you looking at?"

"You...you're still...um..." he scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes.

He was seriously considering killing the man if he didn't get to the point when a breeze happened to blow in through the slats over the window alerting him to the fact that he was still very much bare and showing off his endowments (AN :coughcough:) to the world which, at this moment, consisted of one very red faced samurai who was edging towards a clothing chest.

Demon Eyes Kyo looked the man over before a positively wicked grin pulled his lips back and he tilted his head to the side, transfixing Nozumu like a mouse before a cat. "What's wrong onii-chan? Every man has one...except for maybe boring pansies like you with no one to keep them company except their loudmouthed, ugly sisters. I guess some of us are just more blessed...as you can see."

For a second, he was sure that Nozomu Shiina was going to burst into flames if his face got any redder and that insane voiced that lurked in the back of his head suggested that he do a little dance just to see if it were _really_ possible to kill a man from embarrassment. Naturally, the little bit of reason that he actually _did_ possess put an end to that train of thought immediately and he shrugged the idea off before bending to retrieve his wonderful beloved Tenryo, stroking it ever so slightly before taking it in hand and feeling out it's pulse, making sure that it still beat in time to his own, that the sheer power contained in its blade still accepted him as master.

"Nozomu," he said, his mood turning serious between one breath and the next.

"H...hai...?"

"What did you need to tell me so that you had the woman leave? Make it quick if you want to keep your head and remember that I only tolerate you because your baka of a sibling did me a favor of sorts by dragging me here...and because insects like you are hardly amusing to fight."

"Very well then, Kyo-sama. I will tell you about myself and a request that I have for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll follow you to the depths of hell and kill you again," Kyo growled as he cast his senses wide searching for the ki of the man who had cut Nozomu's life woefully short. The girl in his arms began to struggle anew and he winced as he felt small teeth sink into his hand to the point of drawing blood. _Remember what you said you'd do Kyo _he reminded himself as his teeth compressed themselves together **hard** in a beautiful act of self-control, a trait that he hadn't bothered to cultivate in his entire life.

"Freakin' brat, asking me do do this freakin' favor while he's over there bleeding out his disgusting blood all over the freakin' floor, leaving me with this minikui baka whore who doesn't even have the sense to lose her virginity since it only gets in her way."

_Ok, a virgin whore?_ He wasn't making any kind of sense, they both knew it but forget common sense, he was beyond pissed right now.

Flashback

"**Please take her away from here with you Kyo-sama," those had been Nozomu's words more than an hour earlier and he distinctly remembered telling the man in so many nasty words that he could take such an incredibly stupid request and go screw himself because in no way shape or form was he-Demon Eyes Kyo the Killer of a Thousand Men-a babysitter and that went doubly for a disrespectful, ugly ama like his sister.**

**He had left then, after obtaining something to wear, and gotten all of thirty feet away from the house when he stopped and went over Nozomu's request again. Personally he was interested in one person only and that person was six feet tall, had long red hair, was sexy (if he did say so himself), and gifted with sword skills and a reputation that could be considered unparalleled-the fight on the banks of the river a few nights ago DID NOT count because he was very certain that the outcome would have been different had he not been in bad shape already from fighting The Master as his had enemy insisted on calling himself. **_So why would I need someone like her, dragging me down with her idiotic musings and that sickeningly naive attitude of hers _**he thought in annoyance** **as he began to walk away once more **_But you've seen worse and this girl at least has enough curves on her to put a goddess to shame. A nice rear too _**he halted yet again.**

**Okay, so maybe there were physical benefits to having the girl around and he had to admit that he actually **_liked _**her...had found himself liking her the moment she stood up to him and Nozomu knew it, although he wasn't quite sure how that bit of info was made apparent to that rather insipid man. He despised cowardice and he hated women-lying whores the whole lot of them-but she was cursed with only one of his two pet peeves and he didn't much mind the thought of finding out **exactly **what that young body had to offer. He hadn't been interested in anyone since...**

**He scowled and stopped himself from even thinking that traitorous woman's name. **_And that is why I hate them_ **he tilted his head back to look up at the darkening sky, his perpetually scowling face deepening into something more as his hands curled into fists. **_To think that the great Demon Eyes Kyo should know what it means to feel the pain of betrayal _**he mocked himself as he remembered****the fool he'd become for **_that_** onna. **_The whole world is already going to pot and I just had to help it along, didn't I? _**Just thinking about it made the anger come rushing back. He regretted nothing because a demon never looked back at the ruin he left...and he never forgot what was taught by his experiences. He allowed himself to trust someone and in the end he came out looking weak, a lesson was learned, he would not repeat his mistake.**

**And yet, in the end he turned back because there was always that small bit of curiosity that queried ever so gently at the back of his head...**"_What if...?"_

End Flash back

So here he was, doing his best not to snap the girl's neck as she used her teeth to get him to uncover her mouth. _You're laughing at me from the other side aren't you bakayarou? _He glared daggers at the body as he simultaneously directed silent obscenities to the annoying girl who was currently trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Was the girl stupid or something? Didn't he tell her in so many words that her brother's murderer was still out and about?

"Onna, stop moving," he hissed into her ear hotly, eyes never leaving the direction that he was sure Nazomu's assailant had taken. It was _him_, he was sure of it. His body remembered it even though his eyes "demon eyes" couldn't see him. It was the same man, the person who defeated him when he was at his weakest...and the man that he was certain dwelled in his half-memories, if only he could piece them all together.

Yuya's mouth worked against his hand, indicating that she had something to say and he took a moment to notice the feel of soft lips against his skin before taking his hand away slowly with a whispered, "keep it low onna."

"Kyo," she squirmed further into his lap and twisted her head up to fix baleful green eyes on him.

"Listening," he replied, inclining his head down towards her even though his eyes were fixed firmly on the far wall. _Beyond, yessssss, there he is._

"Who's hunting? Who killed my brother? I swear if you did it I'll..."

He paid the barest minimum of attention to her rant. The girl was hardly a threat and he had only to breath on her to kill her, despite the oh so amusing spectacle she made of herself and her ridiculous claims to strength. Inner strength didn't give you the reflexes to save yourself from being decapitated as neatly as her brother had and it wouldn't save her from the man who was hesitating on the other side of that wall since he apparently sensed their presence. The fact that the girl couldn't be quiet even if he gagged her, certainly didn't help.

He was angry, he was pissed, but most of all...he was excited. His tongue took on a life of its own and reached out from the hiding place in his mouth to wet his lips slowly. Something clicked in his head and he changed gears in the blink of an eye. _This is the one, the man who humiliated me_ he thought before he grinned. _**I want to fight him** _the deeper darkness that he kept hidden whispered and his hands burned to feel Tenryo's hilt against his palm. But the sword was still in its sheath and waiting just beyond the reach of his fingertips.

_I want to hear him **scream**._

He tightened his grip on the girl, ignoring her pained squeak. Why should he care for for the comfort of a toy? A weak, worthless woman?

_I want to taste his **blood**, his **pain**...his **strength.** **She's in the way.**_

His eyes narrowed and a frown took up residence on his face before he pushed the girl away, not really hearing the pained shriek she let out as her shoulder hit the floor and took the full weight of her body. What had he been thinking? Protecting a girl he knew nothing about from her own stupidity, had he lost his mind? His enemy was there and he was here _hiding_?

He could hear them, the whispers just beyond the reach of his ears but echoing loudly inside his head.

_Why should you **hide**, Demon Eyes? A demon **never** hides..._

The girl stumbled to her feet and made her way towards the door.

_That's right foolish onna. Escape...draw him out. He'll come to finish what he started. _Now if only he could remember everything that had been hidden from him. Every memory, every shade and nuance of detail surrounding his betrayal. Everything. He felt them, the shadows were gathering together in the dusty corners of his mind and he reached for his Muramasa.

The door slid open beneath her shaking hands and she turned to look back at him before letting out a shudder and making her exit.

_Yes, draw him out. Give me my **satisfaction**. Give me my **revenge**._

He drew Tenryo and lightly caressed the blade that had been soaked in the blood of thousands even before he came into possession of it. Tenryo, the sword that had chosen him as master and was well pleased in return with a healthy diet of the liquid life that flowed through the veins of every man woman and child who dared to oppose him.

The presence of the other man changed and he scented the awareness Nozomu's murderer had of the girl as she unwittingly made her way towards him.

_Draw him out...draw him out..._he repeated as his sword pulsed and twisted in his hand, reacting to the blood lust it sensed coming from Kyo.

His body still hurt, but he had never felt so...so _alive_ with expectation and the pain served to spur him back onto his feet and towards the still open door. His brain had shut down everything except the desire to shed the blood of his enemy, to avenge himself on the person who he was sure had taken everything and robbed him of even the memory of what "everything" was in the first place. To pay him back for driving him into madness in the first place so that he had difficulties in telling what was real, what was illusion, what wasn't twisted by a mind that had been destroyed and shoddily pieced back together with gaping holes where his sanity, along with his forgotten past should be.

He moved on, bracing a hand against the doorway as the various fractions in his head that could be considered the true "demon" in Demon Eyes Kyo urged him forward with whispers and hints of revenge, of a battle worth waging, of the joys of the hunt as he stalked his prey and the bait that he had allowed to escape out the front door, _knowing_ that she wouldn't get far.

_All loose ends must be tied up_ a particularly loud voice said before dissolving into laughter.

"I found you," he said out loud as he stepped into the cool night air.

"I found you..." and still he couldn't utter the name on the tip of his tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kami, Kami, Kami..._Yuya repeated the word over and over again in her head, hoping that it would somehow provide a barrier between her and the demon inside her house.

She hadn't meant to look back, really she hadn't but she did and what she saw was enough to wish that she'd never EVER brought into her home and into her life. His eyes, those red eyes were so bright and they burned into her...saw through her and laughed, as if she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do. The room had seemed...darker and again she almost heard him urging silently_ "Run away little one, you'll be dead soon enough."_

Her poor heart couldn't take it and so she ran, hoping to put as much distance between herself and the monster that she was certain had killed her brother. _Who else could have done it? Nozomu never hurt anyone!!! _She blinked back the tears that tried to gather. Crying could wait, she had to make sure she actually _lived_ to mourn her brother's loss. A shadow loomed in front of her and she recognized the form of a man carrying a sword.

Without thinking she yelled at the man, "Sir, please help me, there's...there's a demon in my house and he...he murdered my brother."

The figure turned to face her and her steps slowed when she got a good look at him. He was shorter than Kyo, but not by much and he might have been handsome, but she couldn't really tell because his face was covered by a mask. His blue eyes bored into her own and she gradually slowed until she came to a stop. He made a sudden movement and she found a sword pointed in her direction causing the freshly dispersed apprehension to return twice as hard as before because the blade that he held so casually in his hand was covered in blood.

Being the smart girl that she was, her mind quickly put two and two together and got five and she began to back away slowly, her eyes wide and more than a little bit afraid.

_I don't wanna' die _a childish voice said and she pressed her back against the side of her house, inching away in increments, each of which was swallowed by a stride of his long legs. Her eyes never left his and she could have sworn that she read...regret?

_But regret for what? Regret that he's going to kill me? Regret that I found out who killed Nozomu onii-san? Screw it, why do I care? He's going to kill you Yuya girl, end of story, what's the point of wondering 'Gee, why is big 'ol mister samurai who **murdered** my brother going to kill poor little 'ol me.' And why do I have these little talks with myself at the wrong time_ she ranted as he advanced on her. She was by nature a brave girl, unfortunately when it came to fighting a man who was armed and more than willing to kill her-and let's not forget that he has a sword, darlings-well, this was one of those times when she decided that running would definitely be the decision of the year.

Turning slowly, she stretched her muscles slightly and fought the weird urge, most likely born of hysteria, she had to wave goodbye to Satsujin-san before taking off at a lovely sprint. Well it would have been lovely if the demon, that had recently become the new plague of her existence, hadn't appeared before her looking about as sane as a rabid dog and as happy as clam. Her feet slowed until she came to a stop. _Well, isn't this just wonderful. In one corner I have the man who just deprived me of my only family and in the other is the sexy demon with an attitude problem, a mental problem, and a twisted senses of humor _she bit her lip and rolled her eyes heavenward _You really do like to give it to me in spades don't you._

She didn't have much time to do anything else though, because Satsujin-san was suddenly there next to her with his sword raised and she couldn't even scream as he swung at her, his sword moving so fast that is became and arc of light, courtesy to the moon reflecting off of the steel. Time crawled to a stop and she followed the movement of his sword hand with her eyes because trying to see the path of the blade was neigh impossible. She could feel it though, the small bit of displaced air as the blade came towards her and she heard a tiny voice, from Mr. Soon to Be Killer Twice Over, say, "Gomen."

Some people might have warmed a little to the man who apologized as he killed them them and thought "oh my maybe he really is a nice man and he just can't help himself. I'll just oblige him and stand here like a good little girl or boy." However, Yuya Shiina, aged sixteen and...AND STILL SINGLE...was not one of those people. His little confession was what saved her because it did the one thing that most people avoided with her, it well and truly-don't forget royally-pissed her off. Stubborn mode snapped on faster than she could blink and her brain sent adrenaline to every part of her body, kicking her reflexes into full awareness, where they took all of the information from her frightened mind and decided half-sleepily "Hey, let's try to dodge this everyone. Ready? One, two,..." and on three she managed to move her body by just an inch before the blade connected and pain spread across her abdomen.

To her credit she didn't collapse immediately, no, she actually managed to get out a scream before stumbling into the wall and _then_ she slid down into a heap...but a living heap nonetheless and a grin blossomed onto her face as she ignored the pain and watched the next scene that was about to play out.

It didn't take long either, the two men closed on each other without much preamble and began a dance with swords that would have been beautiful if she hadn't known that it would definitely end with someone dead. She didn't have the strength to say anything and the feeling of her blood escaping from the, no doubt, serious wound was sapping her even more, but she found herself worrying for Kyo. He was still wounded and it was obvious even to her that he was moving on insanity alone, but even she had to admit that there was something mesmerizing about the absolute _joy_ in his gaze as he bet his life on every swing of his sword. That annoying grin never left his features, even when the other man's sword caught him and drew a wide red slash across arm. _You're crazy Yuya girl _she told herself as she watched the two duking it out _crazy for worry about the jerk and crazy for wanting him to win._

Maybe she was, but the fact stood that Kyo, while a bakayarou in every sense of the word and a hentai of the highest order with insane topping off the list at number one, she had the feeling that things would be boring with him. It also helped that he had yet to try to kill her seriously (the choking incident didn't count) while Satsujin-san over there had not only killed Nozomu but tried to kill her and still might if she didn't bleed to death first. With that in mind and her rational side firmly ignored as it screamed at her to run away from this thing for Kami's sake, she set about steeling herself against the pain that was sure to follow and moved in spasms until she was sitting upright.

_Whatever is possessing me to do these things for this insufferable man, I command thee right now to flee my body and let me die in peace._

Okay, so maybe she _did_ have reservations but it was too late now. She was sitting upright and now the hard part came.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was reminded yet again, why Demon Eyes Kyo had to die. The man absolutely refused to die and was it him or had his opponent gotten even stronger? He was faster, more forceful than he'd been a few days ago, and definitely better than when they'd been comrades all those years ago. Not that Kyo remembered any of the events surrounding that particular part of his life, the Mibu clan had made sure of that. He blocked yet another strike and used the opening to aim a kick at one one of the spots where he was certain he'd wounded the monster in front of him when they last fought.

It had the desired effect and he heard ribs crack before down the demon fell, into a heap of long red hair and intense ruby eyes. _You may act like a demon Kyo, but in some ways you're more human than anyone else I know. And it pains me to say farewell._ He brought his sword up and aimed for the heart, driving it down swiftly.

A small movement in the corner of his eye was the only warning he had before he was knocked off balance by a tightly clenched fist that belonged to the delicate looking creature who claimed kinship to his first target. The girl that he would have preferred to leave alone if it wasn't for the fact that she had seen too much and he didn't need a silly child coming after him for revenge and ruining his plans for a new life.

"Don't you touch him," she gasped out before falling to her knees and bending over Kyo's prone body in the universal gesture of protection.

"Please, no more," her voice was even quieter before she raised her head to look at him.

He caught his breath, feeling his eyes widen with a profound sense of _deja vu. _His mind's eye replaced golden hair with silky dark brown, and green eyes with soft chocolate ones and he backed away. History, it seemed, liked to repeat itself and he nearly laughed at the irony of it all...except this was no laughing matter and he found the urge to take are of them both fleeing and scattering with the winds. The demon beneath the girl knew it too and he began to struggle, obviously not wanting this fight to end with one of them being left alive._ You always were a bit on the suicidal side weren't you_ he thought, meeting those familiar red eyes once more before nodding and turning away.

"We'll finish this when you've healed fully," he heard himself say before walking into the darkness.

The girl uttered a quiet "thank you" and he closed his eyes. _Don't thank me girl, I'll be back for him...and you soon enough._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo watched the man leave, his fight draining out of him with every step. He was tired, tired and aching in places he didn't know he had. The silly, stupid wench who had insisted on putting her nose where it didn't belong had finally given out and lay on top his legs, her even breaths telling him that she was unconscious. He glared and moved a hand to her shoulder to push her off as hard as possible, but the feel of something wet and sticky soaking though his clothing where he _knew_ he was unharmed stopped him and he sighed, moving his hand from her shoulder to her neck in a gentle caress before moving to stroke that beautiful mane of gold atop her silly head. He was feeling in a more sane mood now and decided that now was as good a time as any to upgrade her from toy to pet, since he had a feeling that he was stuck with her for now, at least until he could fully understand the bizarre logic behind that pretty face.

"Onna," he said in low voice, "you...are an idiot."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry for the long wait and the tons of rambling I did, but thanks for reading and don't forget to review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	5. Master and Slave

Hallelujah, is back on line!!!!! Updaaaaaaate.

Authoresses Notes:

ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS :swoon: I feel terrible for making you all wait so long and you've supported me so much :tears: Feel free to yell at me, please. One of these days I'm going to learn to update earlier than a month :sigh:

(And that's all I'm going to say about updating this story)

Other stuff:

A life lesson for all of you guys, I am now convinced that it's impossible to juggle video games, anime, drawing, novel reading, work, and fanfiction. These are the things I like. Console RPGs take time and I absolutely love them, same goes for reading AND my habit is fueled by the fact that I work at a video game store. :yet another sigh:

Thanks for staying on my back because despite all of these things I have the attention span of a cat and the energy of a hummingbird (it's a miracle I haven't had a heart attack since I'm so excitable.) :triple sigh:

One more thing and I'll be out of your hair.

**ATTENTION: **I would love for someone to BETA my story. The authoress is a lazy bum whose grammar is not at all what she would like it to be (not bad but not perfect either), therefore she was wondering if someone who is better at using proper sentence structures would be willing to help her. As you guys can tell, I won't be swamping you with work (I'm not sure if that's good or bad ) anyways you can e-mail me at and let me know if you can help, 'kay.

AGAIN don't be freaked out by the weird way Kyo likes to joke around.

Anyways on to the thank you's:

**SanovahDreams, Messiah of Darkness **(you still reviewed and that's what counts), **Tristel **(thanks and I agree, that's why I would love for someone to BETA for me), **Ginny-cry, TimeReaper, Joe **(hold your breath no more, for here is the next chapter), **The-Lone-Lemon **(thank you, I really do see Kyo as the epitome of sarcasticness ), **lyss-ling, Rune-Rune **(welcome to the fold of fangirls my child and I hope I don't disappoint 'cause Kyo and Yuya are one of my favorite pairings of all time, hope I don't disappoint), **The Narrator **(Hey, I'm certainly not complaining about the gushing, it means I'm doing something right for once :wink: and I too weep at the slow pace. DECEMBER HURRY UP AND GET HERE ALREADY!!!), **Starian Princess **(Now you KNOW I can't leave the rest of the gang out of it. Yuki-chan's going to be in here and Benitora definetly and as for the journey...just wait and see), **Jeanne-Marie St. Juste **(::coughcough:sexyKyo:coughcough:: **:P** mmmmgood), **Alyson Metallium **(What is it about the bad boys in anime that draw us so? Is it the sexiness? That cocky attitude? Or the all around coolness that seems to come with the territory? If there was a Kyo harem, how many of us fangirls do you think would sign up? Anyways, thanks and I'm glad you feel the same way even though I haven't seen as much of the manga as you have, Kyoshiro is fine and dandy but I feel he deserves a swift kick between the legs sometimes. :3 And where in the world did you get your hands on the Chinese version of Kyo? I found a place that sells everything they have in Japanese but it's really expensive :sigh:), **North Star2 **(thank you so kindly, I wasn't sure how my description of Kyo's general screwed-up-ness would come across, but I'm glad you weren't too weirded out), **Ursah S. Violeta **(huggles ), **XxFuumaGirlxX **(I totally agree about the artbook, those two Bishonen look so realaxed and wet Kyo with that sexy long hair makes my heart go "thump"), **mOmO the cheese **(why do I think of cute mice everytime I see your name? Well whatever, thanks for letting me know that I haven't strayed from the formula yet. I think Kyo would rather run himself through than act like a lovesick idiot.), **Ayumi Omoide **(Oh, don't you worry your pretty head over this. There's going to be romance a plenty :Kyo style: but he has to start looking at her like that first, which means there are future upgrades. And you haven't seen the last of naked Kyo heheheh.), **LadyWater2010 **(sorry), **GenjyO-SamzO** (How well I know the lazy bug. We have tea with each other everyday of the weak you still reviewed and that's good enough for me, **Arain Rowan **(thanks, and your name make me want to read a fantasy novel), **Raeneflovescandy **(thank you, I'm not very good at writing action but I like music so I had a way to BS my way through an action filled series like Kyo), **Samurai Demon-God Sekikage **(No, no I believe you. Hey, I have friend who's dream is to tranplant his brain into a Japanese corpse. Me, I'm an otaku dork who is eighteen going on nineteen and has been watching anime since age four and took three years of Japanese. Obssession, my friend, is a beautiful thing.), **Angelike Riddle **(Awwww, shucks :blush:), **Dagorwen of Ithilien **(gomen for the long delay), **Placid Snowflake **(thank you, here's the update :at last:).

Note:

Obi – is the sash and bow of a kimono. Most women wore the bow in the back but some prostitutes wore it in front for easy :ahem: access.

Bansho – guard house at the front of a village. You could turn criminals in there.

Ouji-sama – means prince (not to be confused with Ojii-san or -sama which is closer to uncle of use when referring to older men)

Now for the fic.

Disclaimer: That's not Kyo tied up and stashed in my closet...really, honest...hehe...don't you believe me...hehe...that's some other guy....uh....named Ryo...yeah, that's it...Onimeno Ryo....so um...please don't sue onegai. I don't own.

**Midori No Me**

**Chapter Four**

**Master and Slave**

She was resting on something warm. That much was obvious through the drowsy haze in her mind and as a cool breeze made it's way in through the window, she burrowed deeper with a contented sigh. Unfortunately, the warm thing had plans of its own and decided to move away from her. Moaning in annoyance, she rolled over-wincing a bit at a half remembered pain in her abdomen-and wrapped her arms around the warm thing, snuggling deeper and letting her mind relax once more with every intention of going back to sleep.

It would have been fine and dandy if Yuya had actually managed to go back to sleep and if her bed warmer had been her brother or something inanimate _at least_. As it was, the owner of the lap she had burrowed her face into decided that it was time for her to get the wake up call of her life and thin lips curled up into a wicked smirk with the tiniest hint of fangs peeking out.

She was almost over the threshold of unconsciousness when a voice that fairly oozed sarcasm said,"awww, I didn't know you cared, onna. I think I'll take you up on your offer, after all. Never should it be said that Demon Eyes Kyo looks his gift horses in the mouths."

Full realization attacked with a vengeance at the sound of his voice and she sat bolt upright to see an absolutely lustful leer on his face.

One dark brow arched upwards in mock bemusement as he continued, "I thought we were supposed to be naked for _those_ sorts of activities, don't tell me you're backing out."

She might have been awake but her brain and her mouth weren't quite together yet and she frowned as she struggled to understand the meaning of his words. Bright emerald eyes moved between his face and his lap several times before she had a miniature epiphany and her facial capillaries took the opportunity to blossom into a full out blush. His smirk widened and she felt the familiar rage, that all people feel when they know they've just been made a fool of, rise up. It was partly in reflex and mostly out of murderous intent that sent her hand towards his face where, surprisingly, he allowed-she refused to think that it was even remotely possible for her to land a real hit on him under her own power-her palm to connect in a ringing slap that forced his face away from hers.

For one insane second she thought that he was, for once, speechless and he of course sent that purely delusional notion flying through the window. Slowly, so very slowly, he turned back to her with a dark look in his eyes that might almost have been concealed by mirth, but she wasn't fooled by that nor by the cocky twist to his lips. It was there for but a split second and she felt fear for the same amount of time before he narrowed his eyes and reached a hand up to touch, no, caress the rapidly reddening skin, tracing it with the tip of his finger and bringing said appendage down to rest against his lips where his tongue snaked out to wrap around it briefly and his lips pursed together and puckered just enough to get his message across.

"Mmmm," he fairly purred, giving her a heated look, "it hurts so good. I didn't know you liked _those_ kinds of things. Do it again and see what happens." His tone almost made her wish that the repeat of her recent actions would result in something similar to what he had suggested earlier but she got the distinct impression that taking him up on his offer/challenge would leave her a head shorter and opted to force her anger down. Good old common sense echoed in her head and said in a rather childish voice _never mess with madmen Yuya _and for some reason she nodded to herself in agreement until she looked at Kyo once more and noted that he was doing that sword stroking thing he did whenever he hadn't held his precious blade for a while. _Okay, scratch that. It should be "never mess with a madman who has a crush on his own sword, cracks dirty jokes constantly, AND is more than willing to kill you for ridiculous reasons"...oh, and we mustn't forget that he's already killed over a thousand people...Yuya girl, I've said it once and I'll say it again, "you really know how to pick 'em."_

She let out a heavy sigh and stood up to stretch out her muscles, firmly ignoring the small voice in the back of her head that reminded her that Nozomu was murdered just the night before and she would need to grieve one of these days. _Not today, not when now is the time, more than ever, to be strong _she thought _and definitely, not where **he** can see...speaking of which... _The man in question had his back turned to her and yet another one of those crazy thoughts that seemed to occupy her mind of late wondered if she could knock him out somehow and be halfway to the next town over by the time he came around. _Yeah, that's just about as likely as Onii-sama walking through the door and saying we're filthy rich and no longer have a reason to stay in this bothersome village. _No sooner had she completed that particular thought when the shoji doors _really did_ slide open and she had to muffle the scream that threatened to make her look even sillier than she already did.

As much as she would have loved to see Onii-sama's ghost or even the Satsujin-san from the day before stepping through that doorway, as usual the powers that be weren't as kind as all that. She closed her eyes and wished that she was hallucinating or something, but it wasn't long before she heard the crash of heavy pottery on the floor and a scream that was sure to wake up her deceased brother and every corpse within five miles of Mizuto village. She cracked her eyes open in enough time to see a familiar young woman take off and run screaming down the packed earth that created a pitiful central street for the entire village.

Yuya barely managed to catch the shouts of "murder" between each panicked decibel and her body froze momentarily before she spat out a rather colorful word and took a good look around. The room was in shambles. He table had been overturned and there were tears in the tatami mats which covered the floor. The worst part, though, were the blood stains that made a peppered trail to the massive-disturbingly human shaped-puddle in the middle of the floor and the other large puddle where his amputated arm had undoubtedly lain. _I wonder if it was Kyo who moved the body. _The hem of her kimono was soaked as well, although she couldn't have said why that was, and there was a large rip where Satsujin-jin san's sword had cut a path to the soft skin beneath. That too was stained and stiff with dried blood, but her wound wasn't nearly as bad as she had though it was, which was why she could continue to stand on her feet. Backing away slowly, her eyes refused to leave the rusty patch and she was afraid to open her mouth for fear of actually allowing her teeth to chatter, a direct result of the tremors that rattled her bones and made her tongue feel thick inside of her mouth. _Too much...there's no way I could make a believable explanation for this, no way at all._

That wasn't quite true, she _could_ make a plausible scenario for this situation, but it wouldn't stand before a trial, not as long as the near mythical "Killer of a Thousand" was around and certainly not when he was every bit as blood stained as she was. Questions would be asked, and the people who hated her would wonder why he hadn't done them all a favor and gotten rid of the "ugly" girl who made their village disgrace because she looked like a foreigner, because she didn't act as the other girls did with their simpering and gossiping, because she could never bring herself to blend in, no matter how much they beat her or called her names, or left her out. No, she was defiant and independent, never backing down and never letting them see her pain. It had been a very long time since she had last allowed herself to cry. Perhaps that was why she didn't want to blame everything on the samurai in front of her. Not that she wanted to be stuck with him for the rest of her life but he was the first person who had actually _enjoyed_ her personality-more so than her prim and proper brother-and the various idiosyncrasies that came with it and she felt a not so tiny pang of regret that all of her hard work for him might go to waste. There really was only one window of opportunity for the both of them and it was getting smaller by the minute.

Kyo, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the prospect of having a show and maybe even shedding a little bit of blood, but she had to wrestle her panic into a clear goal, which naturally consisted of: A) Getting whatever she needed before the people in the village came for her head, B) Convincing the man in front of her that a desperate flight was a necessary evil, and C) Finding a way way out of the village, followed by ditching the "legendary" samurai so that she could find a nice place where her looks wouldn't be problem and she could find that someone special and live the rest of her life in peace. _Yes, a special someone who won't be half as interesting as Kyo and nowhere near as gorgeous, or wild, or utterly frustrating...or any other number of things that good girls shouldn't like in a man. I don't need it or him._

She began acting on her thoughts immediately and, under the close scrutiny of a red eyed "demon," proceeded to gather up her very meager possessions and a few weapons such as thin throwing knives that could be easily concealed in the sleeves of her kimono and a very rare, three barreled revolver that her brother had hidden beneath the floor boards and instructed her never to use unless absolutely necessary. _I think this counts as an emergency _she thought to herself as she tucked the heavy weapon into the folds of her obi. Gathering whatever food and water there was at hand, she turned to complete the last, and most distasteful, task of having a heart to heart talk with her new companion.

It was a wonderful plan and doomed to failure.

They stared each other down for a few minutes as she went over exactly what she wanted to say to him in her head, before opening her mouth and quickly licking her lips. It was a mistake and she knew it as soon as she completed the action because his eyes, those smoldering eyes that always seemed to look through her, focused on her mouth and followed the action before darkening infinitesimally. Her much vaunted nerves decided to go on vacation and she swallowed the lump in her throat before managing to half stutter out, "w...we n...need to go...as quickly as possible."

Ruby irises flicked up to meet her eyes once more and a slow grin worked it's way onto his lips which parted just a bit to show his fangs. _Bakayarou, you know exactly what you're doing_ she spat mentally, her face settling into a furious pout.

"Do we..." he murmured, lids partly lowering over his eyes, "and why, pray tell, should I leave with a minikui ama like _you_? In fact why _do_ we have to leave at all?"

_You just love to make things difficult don't you. Out loud_ she forced herself to match his expression and leaned against the wall, "I can't force you to do anything, baka, but unless you feel like beating off angry villagers who want you dead because they think you've killed one of their favorite people," _and left his abominable sister alive_, "then we need to go, and soon."

He cocked his head to the side and stared at her, the amused look never leaving his handsome features, "one of their favorite people, hmmm? I can't see why, he was such a weakling."

"Don't talk about my brother like that, you didn't know him!" she replied venomously. _How dare he talk about Onii-chan like that. Why did I ever think I should save him. I should just leave him to the mercy of the villagers._

"Of course I didn't know him," Kyo went on, his tone bored as he stretched and stood up, combing long fingers through his mane of blackish-red hair to get it out of his way and pinning her with a look that oozed arrogance, "I wouldn't have been caught dead in the company of a laughable samurai like him, but nooooo, you had to drag me here to face that idiot who dared to call himself your brother. Tell me, how is it that you grew a backbone while he had nothing but a sword that he couldn't even use properly to lean on. If anyone should be blamed for this, then it lies with you and your brother."

"How...how is that possible?! I treated your wounds and he did nothing to you and yet you would insult us for that?!"

"I would. Did I ask you to bring me here? Did I ask you to strip me naked? Did I ask you to intervene in my fight? Do you think I would be grateful just because a little girl decided that she had to save a man who was enjoying his battle?"

There was an uncomfortable ring of truth in his words but what frightened her was that his eyes had taken on that slightly crazed look again and she pressed herself harder into the wood. "I didn't mean...I just wanted..."

"Wanted what..." he said mockingly, "a nice little quiet life that you are completely unsuited for? You think you can make things perfect? Well here's something for you. If those villagers that you claim will come for me show their faces then I will be more than happy to make sure they're _perfectly_ dead. Won't you like that, after all you hate them yourself. Don't pretend you actually care."

A flush worked it's way up to her cheeks and she turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you? You think I don't know when someone is unhappy? You defend your _Onii-sama_ out of _love_?" the way he spoke Nozomu's familial title sounded like a curse, "Then tell me why you hate this place so much? Your _Onii-sama _was well liked, the people adored the little coward who couldn't keep himself from getting killed, but tell me, what did they think about _you_? Surely the sister of a man they _respected_ would have been treated like a princess."

The look on his face was knowing and she curled her hands into fists, so hard that her nails bit into the skin and her palms became slick with her own blood.

"Answer the question onna."

An arm, his arm, grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her close, forcing her to look him in the eye, forcing her to remember the multitude of curses and insults that had began after she settled here, forcing an answer out from between her lips.

His eyes. His burning eyes, his mocking eyes...his beautiful eyes.

**_Akuma no kodomo._**

"I...never did anything to them..." _Shut up Yuya don't tell him._

_**Devil.**_

"It's true that I am not well liked..." _Please, he has no right to know, stop looking at me._

_**Whore.**_

"But then again, you have but to look at me to be able to tell why," _It hurts to be strong, please don't look at me._

_**Why don't you leave and do us a favor by dying. Nozomu would be so much better off without you.**_

The words echoed inside of her head and she felt like crying, but no, not in front of Kyo, not in front of the man she hated the most in the entire world right now. Her anger lent her strength and she shoved him away from her, only a slight resistance letting her know that she was free because he had willed it so. It was not a comforting thought.

They stayed like that, staring each other down as they always seemed to, her eyes angry enough to, hopefully mask her pain, and his amused and searching.

Apparently he found what he was looking for because he turned his back towards her and gathered his sword up before heading towards the door at the rear of the hut.

"Kyo..." she whispered and he stopped.

"It's true that there are few women as ugly as you, and I can certainly see why these fools in this backwards town would take a dislike to a loud mouthed, stubborn, naive, and positively hideous monstrosity of girl who, to all appearances, had a corrupting influence on their _beloved_ samurai," each word out of his mouth confirmed her growing need to throttle him before his next words nearly floored her, "but as I said before, you are amusing enough, and I have little problem condescending to make you my new servant," he began walking again.

"Servant?" a small vein popped up on her forehead and she rushed towards him, grabbing a hold of her pack of supplies before following him out into the cool autumn air.

"Who are you calling 'servant?' I don't belong to you or anyone else for that matter."

"Of course you do. You owe me," he replied, his voice once more amused.

"I most certainly do not! Kyo...Kyo! Get back here...grrrr, I refuse to be your servant."

"Ah ah ah, you must address me as your master."

"Screw that," she yelled, waving a fist at him as they entered the first fringe of trees in the forest that grew behind the village.

"Screw you? Why certainly, but only after you develop a bit more, your breasts need work."

"Ohhh, you," her shouts followed by a mocking laugh were swallowed up by the thick trees, and it wasn't a minute too soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the rest of the villagers arrived at the newly abandoned hut, Mizuto-sama, the leader of the village which bore his name, looked around, listening as the brother of the girl who had discovered the treachery of that unnatural child related to him what she had seen.

There wasn't a doubt that she had murdered her brother because everyone wanted that to be the case, so it was that he had pictures drawn of the girl and the man who had been with her, a certain man with red eyes like a demon. The pictures were stored in a waterproof tube of bamboo along with a letter addressed to every bansho within twenty miles. Then he sat back to wait and brood over these latest developments, or so the other villagers thought.

When night fell, they did not see the man who entered Mizuto-sama'a hut, sending his wife scurrying out of the way as he seated himself before the large chief. His build was slight and his voice was young, with a pure, almost musical note it. His skin was also pale and his hair was but a few shades lighter than Yuya's and his eyes, had they been open or of any use at all, were the deep, soulful blue of the ocean.

"Have you done as I asked," he asked softly with a gentle smile that was every bit as frigid as the snow that dusted the top of the mountain at all times of the year.

The large man who commanded the respect of the village and had easily claimed the title of strongest here in this place, eyed the twin hilts that were tucked into the blind young man's sash, and replied with a quiet, "yes."

"Very good", the boy replied, his smile deepening and earning a shudder from Mizuto-sama.

"Ouji-sama..." he didn't have any other way of addressing the young man, "are we safe now? Where is the promised payment?"

"Payment? Ahhh yes, the payment," he stood and expression on his face turned warm, something that made the village head relax in obvious relief. Alas, it was to be cut woefully short.

The near musical sound of steel being drawn made his heart plummet down into his stomach and he listened, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as the deadly young man, with the face of an angel said gently, "a payment for you, of course I would never forget. But you know too much I'm afraid and it's time to let you rest, but don't worry, your lovely wife will be joining you very soon.

He didn't even have time to scream as a thin line of read appeared, drawn by a blade he couldn't follow, an blossomed into a fountain of red which in turn became a virtual flood when his head finally slid from his shoulders, his face locked into an expression of terror. A scream filled the room, and a sigh of annoyance escaped the young man as her sent her after her husband.

Quiet descended once more, just as he preferred, and he stood to bask for a few moments more in the blessed calm that followed a successful kill before melting into the shadows and setting out for his home. Being blind might have hindered him, but thanks to the former head of Mizuto village, his task had become much less burdensome. Wanted men were much easier to track and if that didn't work, then he had only to follow the trail of blood that Kyo left in his wake and at the end of it would be the battle he had craved ever since a "demon" had stumbled upon a little boy who stood amidst the flames of his burning village and pointed a steady sword at the man who would one day earn the title of the "Thousand Killer."

But first, there were things to be done and pieces of this game to be set into motion because the one who thought he could command this particular young man was still of some use after all.

_But not for much longer_ he though, and those words filled him with elation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter, hope it was worth it. More action coming up in the next chapter (which will be longer from now on) and the wee bit of progression between out anti-hero and our heroin. As usual please read and review and I really hope I can find a Beta. Ja ne.


	6. The Demon and His Dog

Hopefully this chapter works now. :sigh:

I finally have a Beta (does a dance and shakes what her mama gave her...at night with the blinds drawn) :cough: I want to give a massive THANK YOU to **The Narrator**, who not only helped me by Beta'ing this chapter, but also let me know that I'm not screwing it up so far because I was very nervous about this installment. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU.

As for the rest of you wonderful people, thanks goes to:

**Xyjah **(I love you sis), Ayi-chan, **Grall **(fanfiction didn't let me see where your story was posted :sobs: thank for the offer anyways, much luv to ya'), **Alyson Metallium **(You've shown me the light...and it was far more beautiful than I could ever imagine...sniff...don't you worry about Kyoshiro, I'll take care of him Hohohoho :evil grin:), **XxFuumaGirlxX **(I'll have to download the vocal album. If you haven't heard it by the time I do, I'll tell you about it), **K, animegurl23 **(four reviews! I'm honored), **Vero-chan, anonymous-lemonade, mOmO the cheese, The-Lone-Lemon, SibylSofiana **(even if you couldn't Beta, thanks for mentioning it and giving me pointers), **lyss-ling, mrsblonde1503 **(thank for pointing the "e" out to me)**, Arin Ross/Arain Rowan/Anee **(I said all three, hehehe. Stupid fanfiction cut off the second half of your e-mail address :sigh: Thank you anyways and I would definitely keep you in mind if I ever need another Beta since you supplied great credentials), **Triste1 **(Thank you for letting me know that I'm not being a walking dictionary and thank you for mentioning the Beta thing to me, it lets me know that you care :sniff:), **C-sa, Starian Princess, Lady of Genesis, Placid Snowflake **(a Beta is a person who reads over your chapter and fixes any grammatical errors as well as offers suggestions on how to improve the story. Very helpful if you don't have confidence in your writing)**, Happster360, Tan Kimiko **(a broad vocabulary? Be still my beating heart. Thank you so much for that and for letting me know that I haven't butchered the characters beyond recognition), **GenjyO-SanzO **(I merely made the comment on laziness because you review for chapter four was signed with "GenjyO-SanzO too lazy to log-on. I apologize if I was offensive and I thank you for reviewing anyways), **Samurai Demon-God Sekikage **(all I know about Kyo is that (1) he's from the forest and (2) he was still killing people even as a kid), **Dagorwen of Ithilien **(forgive me, I have failed you...), **Ginny-cry, thea, dragonflyelj **(thank you very much. I am nineteen years of age and it is one of the highest forms of praise for me to be called mature. I also get upset at some of these young children who write fics that they have no business writing. It's one thing to write a simple fic to honor your favorite characters of a series, it is quite another to write about purely adult subject matter and fail miserably at hiding your youth. Kids these days :sigh:)

**MAJOR NOTE: **in case anyone thinks Hotaru is out of character...let me say this. Anime Hotaru and Manga Hotaru are a bit different. In the anime, they revolve Hotaru's personality around his anger at Kyo for becoming "weak." Manga Hotaru is mad at Kyo, however, there is a lot more character development going on with him in the manga and I'm telling you all now that he is **DENSE**. He's not an idiot by any means, but he is extremely laid-back and he dances to a different beat entirely from anyone else in the series. He does things when he feels like it, which makes him a bit slow (actually, very slow) with certain things. Despite that, though, he is one of the most likable characters and an awesome (not to mention sexy) fighter who is as good as, if not better than, Akira (who I love as well. Actually, I love everyone in Kyo and the people I don't like get killed anyways. :grins:).

Inakamono – literally means (please don't get mad at me for this) a "hick." Kyo uses it to refer to Yuya as a country gal', being insulting as usual. :dodges stones:

nibui – means "thick" as in not too bright; Stupid.

"Subarashii" - an expression meaning wonderful; beautiful; brilliant

maai – the distance between two swordsmen. Described in the manga as a ki aura that surrounds strong samurai, thus allowing them to detect an incoming attack (Kyo has an awesome maai which is why he's so freakin' good). However, I'm not even going to go into detail about this so this is all you'll get from me on the subject :P

Chichi-ue – one way of saying father

Oji-san – used when referring to older males, can sometimes be translated as "uncle." (offensive to younger men 'cause it implies that they're old)

Buta – pig

Shitagi – underwear (I'm kinda' iffy about this one)

**Midori No Me**

**Chapter Five**

**The Demon and His Dog**

It was a beautiful day.

Green eyes turned themselves towards the heavens and a delicate hand rose to shade them from the sun's glare as their owner stopped to admire the large clouds that scudded deliberately across the rich azure of the sky.

Full lips tilted up into a smile as she took in a sight that had been hidden from her not even an hour ago while they traveled through the seemingly endless forest. Then again, she hadn't expected to emerge out onto an actual road, let alone into such beauty.

For miles around, all she saw were fields of old grass, dried into a lovely golden hue and waving in the wind like waves in the sea that she vaguely remembered seeing in her childhood. It was breathtaking, it was wonderful, it was like nothing she'd ever seen before...now if only she could be alone to appreciate it...

With that thought, a cloud drifted over the sun, effectively blocking out it's comforting rays as the bane of her existence made his presence felt by her side and his voice said in that near obnoxious tone"Oi, onna, we don't have time for you to stand around looking ugly. Keep moving unless you feel like camping on the road. But, I guess an inakamono like you would be used to it, sleeping like a dog in the dirt."

For some reason her hand began to itch and she got the strongest urge to hit something...make that **_someone_**. _Control the fist, Yuya girl, control it. Remember, you need to stay with him until you reach the next town._ She hazarded a glance at him, relieved that he had turned his attention to someplace off in the distance instead of watching her to see if she was going to make a fool of herself - something that she was becoming quite adept at accomplishing. _Just you wait Kyo. You're getting ditched the moment we make it to the next town, but not before I get my licks in, Oh no, hehehe._ The look on her face could probably have been classified as evil as she envisioned the many ways she could get back at him for her near constant humiliation at his hands. _Should I find a way to scar that gorgeous face of his...nah, he'd probably shrug it off. He doesn't strike me as the vain type. Nothing too physical, since I'm still injured. Should I try to seduce him and then leave him… pffft, he'd laugh at me and I'd never hear the end of it... Sheesh, isn't there _**some way** _I could exact my revenge?_

She didn't realize that he was speaking to her until she felt something warm land on her chest. Correction, a warm **hand** which took the liberty of giving her a good squeeze right before she heard his irritating voice demanding"Are you deaf, onna? I asked you what's wrong. I don't need a sick brat on my hands. Is it that time of the month or something"

"Ara..." She let out a squeak, as she waited for her mind to process what was happening. She had never been particularly good at multi-tasking so the sudden shift from anger to bewilderment and back again - while her body tried to figure out whether it should enjoy the touch or rip his head off and drop-kick it to the other side of the field - took a few moments.

"What are you..." she began before the grip on her chest tightened just a bit.

_Hands..._her mind said.

"Kyo, what are you..."

_HANDS…_ her inner Yuya shouted and, with a near audible click, her mind shifted gears into pissed mode.

"Ano, what...THE FREAK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OFFA' ME YOU HENTAI KUSOTTARE"

She stumbled backwards and sent a fist flying towards his smug face, mentally kicking the voice in her head that told her that doing so was foolish and cackling with glee as she ground the irritating little beast beneath her metaphysical foot. Yuya became living proof that being stubborn had its disadvantages as her prey sidestepped her easily and tipped a foot out, effectively tripping her and halting her descent by grabbing her hair and wrapping it around his fist in a painful grip. He watched - almost admiring – the way she ignored the pain in her scalp and bucked around, trying to get him to let go.

A normal person would have stopped struggling. A normal person would also have done their very best to get themselves calmed down. How very fortuitous it was then that she didn't consider herself to be a normal person. Instead of doing either, her mulish mindset fanned the flames of her anger and she twisted her body around bringing out a woman's second greatest weapon, her claws. Her hand shot out and up towards his face, nails ready to do damage and it might have worked too, if he had been someone other than Demon Eyes Kyo. Unfortunately for her, though, the sad reality of the matter was that he was a rather bloodthirsty samurai with a one million ryo bounty on his head and she was the freakish country gal fresh from a village town in the backwoods of Nippon.

With an ease that let her know just how badly she was outclassed, he let her hair go, caught the hand aimed at his face as well as her free hand, and wound a leg around hers to prevent her from trying the only other means of attack left open in a fight between a desperate woman and a sickeningly strong man - in fact it was probably the only thing she _could_ do to hurt him. Naturally, all of this took place in less than a second AND, to add insult to injury, he had the gall to give her that despicably cocky grin, the one where just a hint of his fangs peeked out.

"Kyoooooo..." she ground out, giving him her most dangerous look as she continued to struggle against his grip while simultaneously trying to control the blush that tried to surface when she realized that she was practically straddling his leg.

"Let me go. Let me go. Let...me...go"

He did that head tilting thing again, as if he were observing something interesting from another angle, and moved her right wrist to join her left, allowing him to free up one hand which he used to poke none too gently at one of her breasts.

"You know...you look like a sick dog when you glare."

"First off, take your filthy hands off of me and second, what does that have to do with anything"

The pout he gave her was insincere at best and downright maniacal coming from him and his voice… let's not get into that. Suffice it to say that she was freaked when he bent in close and said"It has everything to do with it. I'll never get any use out of you if you get sick and I don't have time to think about a girl who's complaining because her cycles are upon her."

The look she gave him was disbelieving as she blushed her deepest shade of red to date and said tightly"Even if it was that... that time of the month, it would certainly be no business of yours. I can't believe how crude you are! How dare you ask a lady such a question"

"Lady? You think you count as a lady" he made a noise that sounded like the hybrid child of a guffaw and a snort and let go of her hands, pushing her away unceremoniously and watching, with his usual amusement, as she lost her footing and landed on her behind in the dust.

"Poor thing" he murmured sarcastically"not only do you suffer from a lack of balance, but you've deluded yourself into thinking that you qualify as a real woman."

He shook his head as if he were pitying some stray animal -and she had the sneaking suspicion that _that_ was _exactly_ how he saw her - before bending down to stare her in the eye.

"Poor thing. Poor, poor thing."

She narrowed her eyes and thought unladylike thoughts of dismembering him or any other number of bloody ways to bring the man before her to an end.

"There you go with the sick dog look again. Really, I can't begin to comprehend why I have hope for you. You aren't feminine in the least. Breasts aren't big enough to fill my hand, it's like squeezing chestnuts; and you don't have enough meat on you. I'd have to get drunk before I touch you." He gave her a sigh of long suffering.

How he could sit there and insult her face-to-face in a casual voice was beyond her; however she wasn't about to take it lying down. Quickly getting her feet under her, she stood and reveled in the fact that she was higher than him as long as he remained crouching.

"You" she pointed an accusatory finger at him"are full of crap. You barely know me and if I am so undesirable, then why did you feel the need to grope me, you oversexed hentai of a samurai"

The corner of his mouth twitched as he stood and regained his height advantage, pinning her with his red-eyed stare.

"Interesting use of words, brat. But I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't flatter yourself. I haven't gotten any in a while but that doesn't mean I'm desperate. As I said, I'd need a lot of sake in me before I would even _think_ of sleeping with you, let alone perform the actual act. As for me groping you...I needed to get your attention and measure you. I mean, really, you won't fetch a good price if you don't start working on your bust."

"Price? What the heck are you talking about"

"Don't worry about it" Kyo replied with that aggravating look of false pity on his face before grinding salt into the gaping wound in her pride by reaching out and patting her on the head as if she really _were_ a stray dog that he had just _happened_ to pick up.

_I'll kill you one of these days, I swear it, _Yuya thought as he walked past her and continued on down the road. _But first I'll need to get away from you. _She gave his back one last good glare, before following and forming the beginning of a plan in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was tired.

Not the tired of a hard day's work or a late night spent in the company of a woman, no, this was a weariness of the soul. It was an ache that reached down deep and stripped the strength away from his bones and muscles, an ache that broke the barriers he'd placed around his mind and conscience.

They began as a trickle, his memories did, and the flow increased with every step he took until it became a flood, saturating him with feelings of guilt and remorse and drowning him with images from the past.

For the thousandth time he saw them, red eyes glaring at him in accusation before their owner's mouth, caked in his own blood, formed the word that still haunted him to this day"Why"

_Why what, Kyo? Why did I sacrifice you? Why didn't I want you to have her? Why did she choose to help me? There are so many "whys" that you could have asked me that day. But the question is, do you remember me? Do you remember the one we both loved and why I hated you, still hate you? Kyo, who was my best friend...can you remember even though we forced you to forget?_

He stopped and, as quickly as possible on his unsteady feet, made his way over to a nearby tree, leaning on it for support. Shaking fingers reached up to pull his mask down and he shifted so that his back was flat against the rough bark. It was frustrating, this regret that plagued him constantly.

On its own, his mind shifted to the recent events in his life and he fell to musing about the possible meanings behind Kyo and the girl who had so foolishly thrown herself in front of his blade. He had heard that his final prey had a sister but he hadn't been prepared for the actual thing. In all honesty he hadn't wanted to take her life as well but his instructions had been to put an end to anyone who would interfere and given the choice between freeing himself from the influence of his clan and killing a girl he didn't even know, the former was infinitely more important and he had languished in the darkness that made him abandon his conscience and allowed him to kill indiscriminately.

_When did you become so cold?_ an accusatory voice said and he replied aloud with a softly spoken"When I betrayed him to get her."

_And do you still have her_? the voice questioned.

His mouth turned up into a bitter smile. "No, I don't have her. She still sits there and talks about _him_. Always Kyo this and Kyo that, when I'm the one who's trying to stop killing so that we can be together. We are both hypocrites, she and I, two of us in sin and the only one who has any sort of integrity is _him_. He who has forgotten who he was yet still lives the life he had before, except he grasped his freedom with his own hands. It's laughable."

As if to prove his point, he let out a laugh that was devoid of humor and hung his head, running a hand through his unruly black hair.

_I really need to stop thinking about this. I made a promise that only one of us can have her. You should have stayed dead Kyo, you should have fought the Master and died with the satisfaction of knowing that you defeated your nemesis. Because...should you remember...should you remember and try to come back..._

His thought was left unfinished when a rough voice broke him out of his introspection.

"What are you doing here, hmmm, boy"

Blue eyes darted up to take in the speaker and he silently berated himself for not paying attention to his surroundings, not that it would have mattered. There were ten of them, arranged into a rough circle around him and his tree. Ten raggedy men whose combined ki did not equal even a fraction of his own and he sighed inwardly. _The world is made up of fools who don't know their own limits._

"We asked you a question boy" the man, presumably the leader, said as he brandished a katana at him. He was unusually tall, and covered in muscles from head to toe, dressed in nothing but a pair of worn hakama and plain geta. His bald head glistened in the sunlight and the young man wondered if he had a brain up there or if his head was just for show.

"Whether I answer the question or not, it won't change the fact that you think you can rob me" he shrugged and closed his eyes"Just to let you know, I don't have anything on me."

"We'll see about that, boy. Maybe if you cooperate, we'll let you have a painless death."

_Why is it always boy this and boy that? If only you knew how old I really am..._ He opened his eyes and stood up straight before stretching a bit and gliding a hand down to rest atop the hilt of his sword.

"If you think you can, be my guest, but" he drew his sword"just to warn you, I'm not in a very charitable mood."

The man laughed and his companions followed suit, drawing their individual weapons in almost admirable unison.

"Looks like this boy needs a lesson in picking his fights, eh men" the leader joked and his men broke out in laughter.

In just that one second before they got it into their heads to attack, it happened and as usual he wasn't aware of the change. One moment he was considering going easy on them and in the next he felt it, the rising tide of darkness that crept up and sunk into his bones, taking up residence with the fatigue that was already there and bringing with it the veil that bestowed him a blessed sort of apathy.

This was the other thing that he avoided thinking about. This lapse in thoughts and control. This feeling that he was split in two. The creature inside of him that taunted him, pushing aside the mask of kindness that he had donned for the woman who still couldn't bring herself to love him.

_No, not now, _he thought, frantically pushing at the mental door that kept his _other self_ under wraps. _Why now of all times? _He didn't need this, he needed to be himself...now if only he could decide who the real him was. Uncertainty caught him in it's claws and he felt the door open just a crack.

**_Because you were thinking of HIM,_** the darkness answered as it began seething through that tiny crack and he felt cold fingers on his spine, **_Because you were being pathetic. Because you forgot that you are just as much a demon as he is. Because you tried to convince yourself that you were righteous in doing what you did..._**the voice that was his own and yet something else entirely was mocking.

He didn't need this, not here not now.

_**Why not here? Why not now? Are you afraid? Do demons fear?**_

_I'm not a demon, no… _he thought and as if to mock him he felt a tingle in the air as his maai was disrupted and, in a motion so fluid as to be beautiful, his sword departed from its sheath and was borne upward by his own hand to kiss the neck of the man who had dared to violate his personal space.

**_Subarashii, _**whispered the darkness that was and was not him, as it crept out even further from it's hiding place in his mind. He had to agree as a lovely shade of red rushed forth from the wound and the would be robber fell down dead, a strangely funny look of surprise on his face.

He heard someone laughing.

It took him a while to realize that the laughter he heard was coming from him.

He quickly closed his mouth and slid his other mask onto his face, his indifferent face...his killing face. Too much, laughing while he killed these fools would only make him more and more like Kyo. Perhaps he was not human, just as the darkness inside his heart whispered to him, but even if that were so he would be a different sort of demon from his rival.

_**That's right, close your heart off. What need do demons have for such a useless thing? Close it off, forget, and let it flow. Take your anger, your pain, your sorrow... and turn it on them.**_

It was so tempting and as he raised his eyes to look at his opponents his mind was filled with images of HIM, his rival, his former friend, his enemy and he felt his heart harden as it had when he swung his sword unhesitatingly at the girl who not only managed to avoid his killing stroke but pushed herself between him and the man who insisted on haunting him.

_Why did you have to protect him! _his mind screamed at the nameless girl who reminded him in a way of the one he loved, except he knew that his love would never protect him that way, not before Kyo.

How ironic that it was the _human_ emotion of jealousy that set him free, allowing him to slide beneath the surface of the familiar darkness. Such comfort in that word"familiarity."

For this moment, there would be no right or wrong and he could sense it, the feeling that Kyo had once described to him as a song, a deep seated hunger that made his being vibrate in anticipation while his body grew cold and he ceased to think about anything that would hold him back. He was a beast who was just as cold as his former companion was boiling hot. With eyes that were dead of everything but the need to get rid of these obstacles he waited, watching from a far away place as the men rushed him with matching expressions of anger, their eyes burning with revenge.

His body sang a high pitch and the slaughter began as he allowed the song to guide him. With the deadly grace of a bird of prey he swung his sword, cutting them down one by one, doing anything and everything to prolong the sweetness of the melody and listen to the way his sword serenaded him with a wave of pure power as he separated limbs and extracted cries of pain from his prey until there was nothing left save warm blood that misted in the cool air.

There was such joy in the knowledge that he had few in the way of equals.

Stopping at last, he looked at his handy work and the demon that had been born of a man smiled in satisfaction before wiping his sword off with a piece of cloth gathered from one of the half-corpses on the ground and sheathing it once more.

Yet, had anyone else been there to witness the one-sided fight, they might have seen the way the demon trembled and upon closer inspection, perhaps they would have seen a tiny, near imagined drop of moisture that gathered in the corner of his eye before being blinked away into insignificance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the busiest time of day for the little roadside restaurant.

The owner, a man who went by the name Takeshi Maeda, was a rather portly individual with a top-knot that had more gray in it than black and clothes that might have looked stylish on a younger man but did nothing for him except bring attention to the sagging belly beneath his semi-fine attire. Despite his somewhat ridiculous appearance, though, Takeshi was a shrewd man who had survived fighting in the battle of Sekigahara and those who knew him were well aware of the fact that he was a man with connections, many not quite as orthodox as others.

Another thing his regular patrons knew, was that he was quite fond of his three daughters. After that long, tiring war, during which their mother passed away of illness, they had worked hard to keep this shop together and it had increased it's business to the point that his restaurant had a solid reputation for good food and beautiful, albeit untouchable, women.

Yes, Maeda-san loved his three children and doted on them more than most other fathers would. He was grateful indeed to whatever gods had blessed him with such lovely daughters instead of sons who would have torn the place out from under him while they chased women all over the countryside, as he had done in his youth.

It could honestly be said then, after knowing his background, that the reason he noticed the boy at first was because his youngest and most favored child - named Momo because of her complexion - kept walking back and forth to him with her cheeks flushed and eyes that would not leave _that_ particular _male_ patron. It was obvious enough to anyone that she was thoroughly infatuated.

On the other hand, however, her father was not so pleased at this turn of events and neither were the men he had sitting at various tables pretending to be customers. The real job of these men was to insure that things ran smoothly at Takeshi's restaurant and if that required someone to "disappear" then so be it. But, as mentioned before, their employer was no fool and so it was that he made his rotund way over the table slowly, stopping every once in a while to chat it up with his regulars while he observed the interaction between his Momo and the man who had caught her fancy.

Truthfully, as he watched the two, he could see that the young man didn't seem to be particularly amazing. _I suppose he looks handsome from the standpoint of a woman,_ the owner thought to himself, _although a bit on the poor side. I should probably worry if he can even pay the bill for his food._ The boy was likely of average height, he could tell even though he was sitting down, and anything additional would come from the fact that his footwear had one extremely long slat of wood each attached to the sole, instead of the usual two; the slats had one large circle cut into each them.

_He must have good balance to walk around in those,_ he mused to himself as he continued his observation. The boy was dressed in worn orange pants that reached to a point just a little south of his knees instead of the more fashionable hakama. He wore three shirts that were also on the worn side. Innermost was an orange shirt sewn into a single piece that didn't need to be tied closed, which was followed by a second shirt that had a checked design in red and orange and was covered by a white outer shirt which was closed with a sash to match the second layer.

The boy himself had features that were far too similar to that of a foreigner's, not that he was frightened by it since he'd seen many things in his lifetime, but it was disturbing to see a person with such a strange shade of gold and red hair at his place of business and he wondered how the boy had managed to travel so deeply into the country without being molested. Then again...as he caught sight of the sword tucked into his guest's sash and the almost confident air that he himself had given off when he was still in the army, he could understand how it might have been possible for the boy to make it this far.

He stopped a few tables over and caught the hand of his youngest as she walked past him for the third time and looked up at him with soft eyes that had won many a man over and made her father that much more pliable to her whims. A pity that was not the case this time. Instead of maintaining eye contact, Momo looked at him then looked away just as quickly and he felt the beginnings of a slow moving anger in the pit of his stomach.

Pasting a kind smile onto his face he asked her gently"Momo-chan, what exactly is over here that you feel the need to go back and forth to that young man's table. You are likely bothering him by hovering around so. Why don't you go and help your sisters prepare the meals for our guests, hmm? I'm sure that there are people here who would enjoy the sweets you make, ne"

"Demo, Chichi-ue" she said, wringing her small hands together and pouting as cutely as an eighteen-year-old virgin could"he's very handsome. I've never seen anyone like him before. He seems nice enough and he even said he would take me away if I got too bored here."

Although his smile didn't falter, his hands betrayed him by curling into thick fists at his sides. _How dare he talk about stealing my child away. Perhaps he **is** more dangerous than he looks. Yet another young fool who needs to be taught a lesson in keeping his hands to himself. _In a barely perceptible motion, he caught the eye of the head of his "guards" and motioned for him to move closer to the boy before giving his precious daughter a pat on the head and shooing her towards the counter where her sisters were. Approaching the person in question himself and sitting down across from him, he fixed a stern look on his face and waited for the boy to acknowledge his presence.

Minutes ticked by during which his hired hands moved in closer until there was a loose ring of men around the table. There was so much tension in the air that a good number of his customers retreated to tables that were as far away from the unfortunate youth as possible. A couple that had been arguing for the past half-hour fell silent and children who had been playing some sort of game while they waited for their food stopped and ducked beneath one of the tables. Even his daughters came out from behind the counter and he checked to make sure that the two eldest - Sakura and Mikan - were keeping their younger sibling out of the way.

Another minute passed by and Takeshi felt his anger giving way to confusion as he began to wonder if the boy was deliberately ignoring him or if he was just plain dense. Someone else would have picked up on the fact that all sound had ceased and wondered what was going on. The atmosphere was so thick that he felt like he was drowning in the suspense and yet, the boy sat there pushing his food around the edges of his bowl and, before long, started humming a melody that he recognized as a children's song that was even older than the he was.

His men looked at each other in confusion, some half-drawing their swords and wondering if their boss had called them on a false alarm or if the boy were some kind of half-wit who really had no idea of what was going on. A look of pure consternation touched the heavyset man's face and he reached towards the boy to see if shaking his arm would do any good.

He hadn't even touched the sleeve of his white shirt before he found himself frozen in place by a pair of narrow, golden eyes and something cold, sharp, and made of metal pressed against the juncture of his neck. Had he not been making sure that he didn't take his eyes away from his intended prey, he might have believed that he had blinked the sword into existence against his skin, but he knew that he simply hadn't been able to follow its movements. The boy had moved so quickly that it was if he had worked some kind of magic on the blade that made it impossible for human eyes to track it once it was free from its sheath.

The situation had been reversed easily and it was his turn to become the prey... or so he thought.

One moment he was staring into the hard glare of a demon whose eyes bored into him so hot and clear that he feared he would be immolated by the sheer intensity of his gaze... and the next moment the flames were gone, along with the sword, and the boy was looking at him with a blank expression on his face that he maintained beautifully as he looked around at the men surrounding him and the obviously frightened patrons who were giving him bewildered looks.

His eyes came to rest once more on Takeshi and he opened his mouth to speak, while everyone waited with bated breath to hear what he had to say about the situation. Lifting up his now empty bowl, he frowned just a bit as he brought it to rest five inches away from the owner's face and asked in a normal, if mildly petulant, tone of voice"Oji-san, can I have seconds"

The spectators let out the breaths that they'd been holding and there was a collective rolling of eyes as people came to the conclusion that their individual minds had indeed been playing tricks on them. How could there possibly be a man who could draw and sheath his sword so fast? Surely such a man would have killed the large man for his impudence. People began shifting back towards their seats, grumbling at having to move for nothing. His men hesitated for a fraction of a second before dispersing to their previous positions - a few even gave him looks which said that they thought him senile for making a mountain out of a molehill.

Their leader stopped by to briefly pat him on the shoulder and give him a consoling smile as he said"I think he's harmless enough despite the sword, he just has good reflexes, that's all and we did make the first move. Besides, he probably didn't even realize that Momo was flirting with him. Why not give him seconds, eh, Maeda-san? I'll be sitting at the last table if you need me."

He let him go and stood up himself, forcing himself not to curse at the man for his lack of observation. _Those reflexes...are more than human...just like..._**him. **He shuddered and met the young man's eyes again. Though the look in those golden orbs was mild, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he had met a demon, just like the one at Sekigahara - the red-haired monster who had slaughtered the enemy army and enjoyed every moment of it. For the first time in a very long time, he was afraid and his hand shook as he took the bowl from the young man and bowed, coming up in just enough time to see the edges of the boy's lips twitching into a humorless smile before he turned tail and all but ran the counter, handing it over to Sakura to refill, before sagging against the wood.

This day he had remembered that there exist some things that just aren't worth it, not even if it came to protecting his daughter's honor. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling emotionally drained as he recalled the first time he had met a demon, a monster of a man with eyes the color of blood who danced to a song that was his and his alone and left a trail of bodies in his wake. He recalled...and wept inside at what the implications could be if someone like **him **were to arise again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Golden tiger eyes followed the man back the counter before their owner leaned back in his chair and played a tiny balancing game to while away the time as he waited for seconds. The events of a few moments ago were promptly forgotten as his mind decided that it was unimportant. The only thing that had been of any sort of interest was the way that girl came up to him out of the blue and started talking about how her father never let her do anything and how she wished she could go away. It had been so confusing and annoying that he had said he'd take her away just to get her to shut up. He really didn't care for her company, especially someone who was obviously as spoiled as she was. The girl had a family and a home, she wasn't a whore in a brothel so why was she complaining?

His head ached already from thinking too much about something stupid, so he gazed up at the sky instead as he maintained a careful balance on the legs of his chair. There were big fluffy clouds floating in the sky above and he spent time making shapes out them as he racked his brain, trying to remember why it was that he was waiting here at this restaurant.

_Oh, that's right, I'm waiting for him,_ he thought as he picked out a shape that reminded him of a cat and smiled. Those clouds really did look soft and fluffy, and he felt his eyes drooping as he imagined grabbing one and falling asleep on it, snuggling into billowy wisps to snore the day away... except, he wasn't sure if he actually snored.

His mind fell to contemplating whether or not he was a snorer. It wasn't as if he could fall asleep and listen to himself, even he wasn't capable of that. The blind boy, whose name he didn't feel like remembering right now, had told him that he wasn't good at anything but fighting and he couldn't remember how he'd reacted to that comment or if it was even important to him, but that's how it was. If something didn't stick to his mind strongly enough, he forgot immediately and it slid off of his brain or it floated around till he felt like thinking about it, much like oil floated on water because it couldn't mix.

He barely acknowledged the return of the fat man - who he had nicknamed "Buta Ji-san" in his head - because he felt a tingling on the edge of his senses that could only be the one he was waiting for. The blind boy, what was his name again...?

The blond frowned and pushed himself forward, listening to the telltale thump of chair legs touching the ground again. His head swiveled from side to side as he tried to locate his companion and failed miserably. It was a constant source of irritation to him that he couldn't find the other young man with his senses being as sharp as they were, not unless **he** willed it. He made a rude sound and pushed the matter out of his head, the man he'd been waiting for would show up when it was time so there was no point in straining his brain cells to find him, it just wasn't his style.

He returned to eating, completely oblivious once again as he focused on gathering his food into little clumps for easy transport to his mouth. His current bite was half-way to his mouth when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

"Hotaru."

Blinking, golden eyes moved up to see what's-his-face sitting there with a genial smile on his face and eyes firmly shut since they were useless.

Hotaru put the food in his mouth and chewed, nodding his greeting to the boy. _What was his name and who is he to me again?_ His brain turned the questions over as he chewed his food slowly. _That's right, we both used to fight with him...**HIM!**_ He felt his eyes narrow into slits as he thought about the one person he could _never_ forget. The demon whose image was permanently burned into his brain along with memories of the way he betrayed them.

However, that wasn't what he wanted to talk about to what's-his-face in the chair across the way. They both already knew about the mutual hatred they had against Kyo, at least he thought they did, he really couldn't seem to recall that tidbit of info.

"Did you have any questions for me Hotaru" what's-his-face asked "Do you want to know how I found Kyo and how we'll track him down again? Or maybe you want to know what _they_ have in store for him, huh"

He shook his head and wished that the man would stop talking. _Wait, I remember, his name is Akira. What did I want to ask Akira again?_ He took another bite of his food and set his chopsticks down as he chewed and sifted through his thoughts just prior to his comrade's appearance.

It hit him then and he tapped the flat of his palm with the bottom as his fist as he remembered what he wanted to ask Akira.

"Akira" he began in all seriousness"do I snore"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The onna was mad at him.

Kyo didn't need to look at her to discern that much about her mood. Someday he would have to tell her that she really had a problem controlling her emotions, but... perhaps she knew that and simply didn't care. _Doesn't bother me,_ he thought to himself, shrugging mentally.

Usually he despised being around emotional people, but she had a vast amount of entertainment value to him and despite what he constantly said about her being ugly, he knew fully well that given a few years she would probably be able to compete with the best of them. _Just work on that bust and you'll be alright, brat. And when you do..._he could feel a smirk coming on at the delicious thoughts he had running through his mind before the smile left his face just as quickly as it had come. _Kuso, she won't be around for another few years_...at least she wouldn't if he had a say in it. Pets took far too much time and effort to take care of and he hadn't a nurturing bone in his body.

Owners got tired of taking care of their animals and he was half-way positive that it would be same way with him; that had been on his mind when he decided to measure his property's "assets." Therefore, he decided that once he grew tired of her, she - or at least her body - would perform her last service to him by being sold to whatever brothel happened to be on hand at the time. That way he could kill two birds with one stone even though - Kyo closed his eyes briefly and remembered the feel of soft curves pressed against his body - he couldn't guarantee that she would still be a virgin when he was done with her and that would more than likely lower her price. _It's so hard to be a man. _

The absence of footsteps trailing in his wake caused him to stop and he looked back to see what she was up to - certainly not to see if she was alright, oh heavens no. He scowled as he panned his vision across the road and the grass lining the beaten earth, seeing no trace of the troublesome ama. _Baka ama, more stress than she's worth. _Giving up on the idea of finding her with his eyes, he closed them and cast his senses wide, listening out for her.

It was pathetically easy to find her minute ki signature as she crouched in the grass off to his right, more than likely waiting for him to move on so that she could break away or follow him and leave at her leisure. His scowl deepened and he moved a hand to his sword, strongly tempted to just keep on moving or put her down, like the "dog" he taunted her with. Still, he _did_ have a tiny obligation to her since she _had _put herself on the line for him. He "owed her" in the smallest, most technical sense of the phrase and Demon Eyes Kyo was a man who paid his debts.

Kyo gave his hair a frustrated rake with his fingers as he moved into her general vicinity and sensed the way she tensed up. _At least she knows how to fear me. Too bad that doesn't make up for stupidity._ Stopping right next to her, he all but laughed at the way she rooted herself to the ground as if _that _would protect her. Searching the ground, he caught sight of a slim ankle attached to a bare foot - which would explain why he hadn't heard her - and held back a grin. He wasn't in a particularly big hurry so why not play along for a bit?

His steps were slow as he approached her and said out loud"I suggest you come out brat or I'll have to punish you and I don't thank you'll like that." Sharp ears picked up something that sounded like a frightened "eep" but she did herself a credit in remaining still and not panicking.

"Did you hear me brat? I'm not going to repeat myself. I'll give you three seconds to get out."

He saw the ankle retract and shift, indicating that she had changed positions, likely getting ready to run.

"1..."

The muscles in that slim ankle retracted.

"...2..."

He admired the slenderness of her bones and he would have been lying if he said he didn't find her stubbornness attractive. Alas, she was a disrespectful ama who needed to be taught her place and he derived great pleasure from thinking about his "punishment." He stood right next to her and opened his mouth to speak the dreaded number.

"... 3." The word hung in the crisp autumn air for a long second before they both took that as the cue to act. She sprang to her feet and took off running and she almost made it... until a strong hand caught her ankle and hefted her into the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What's going to happen next?. This chapter was getting too long. If you hate me and think I'm the worst kind of sadist for being addicted to cliffies, by all means please review. If you actually liked this somewhat unstable chapter and you don't mind telling me or have any thoughts or ways you think I can improve, the same goes for you guys. Thanks and I'll make sure the next update doesn't have such a huge gap.

Ja Ne


	7. Plots and Predicaments

GOMEN NASAI! Gomen, Gomen, gomen (bows so hard she hits her head one desk – this has happened to me before – and hurts herself).

No excuses beyond writers block, working on my main fic which is two chapters (soon to be one) short of being complete after more than a year of work, and some slight computer problems that were taken care of ages ago. What else can I say really?

I'm shutting up and saying my 'thank you's'.

Big, ultra special, thanks to **The Narrator**. You saved this chapter from sucking with you excellent Beta-ing. Thank you, thank you, thank you and I so look forward to reading more of your work. Take your time and relax.

To the rest of Da' Crew (sorry for anyone is might miss and also for not doing individual responses this time around):

Thank you **animegurl23, Rin, Kakai-Sama, midori318, WhisperingMoonDreams, me, cleo, Jeanne-Marie St. Juste, Placid Snowflake, Ayi-chan, Grall, Alyson Metallium, Arin Ross/Arain Rowan/Anee, luna-magic-2005, Ayumi Omoide, LadyWater2010, XxFuumaGirlxX, Triste1, Ginny-cry, mOmO the cheese, dragonflyelj, Lady of Genesis, The-Lone-Lemon, Messiah of Darkness, Xyjah, GenjyO-SanzO, Rin Amaru, Mimi-san, and **last but not least **Dagorwen of Ithilien.**

Fundoshi – loin cloth (Yuya's fundoshi in the manga looks more like modern panties to me so don't be surprised if I slip up and name them as such.)

Minikui – ugly

haori – formal coat, some almost look like a robe.

Kusottare – Jerk, Ahole, idiot

**Midori No Me**

**Chapter Six**

**Plots and Predicaments**

Kyo had to admit as he looked at his prize – who was currently dangling upside down in his one-handed grasp and swearing in a veritable rainbow of curses – that she was light on her feet. He hadn't quite expected her to be so fast, not that it could compare to his speed in the least, but he _had_ found himself diving just a bit to catch her ankle and "sweep her off her feet" quite literally.

She, being the active girl that she was, soon began to struggle against his grasp. Her free leg was used in an attempt to kick his smirking face while the rest of her body tried to swing closer to his and he imagined that she was more determined now than ever to make sure he never had children let alone visited another brothel for the rest of his life.

Not that he cared much for the thought of little Kyo's running around - far too much competition.

His attention focused on the scrap of white cloth that was the only thing protecting her virtue at the moment and he silenced her thrashing by resting a long finger against the strings holding it together, amused by the way she turned docile in moments even though her emerald-eyed gaze was anything but. He honestly couldn't understand how a girl like her, who oozed purity from every pore in her body, could manage to look to murderous when she more than likely had never killed anything in her life. She was an enigma and if there was one thing about Demon Eyes Kyo, it was his desire to figure out enigmas - it was usually the deciding factor on whether his prey/opponent died quickly or slowly. This was the first time that he'd ever been unsure concerning the ultimate fate of his pet.

Feeling his face turn thoughtful, he wondered with no small discomfort why she seemed to have a total lack of fear towards him. He, whose very presence caused hardened samurai to wet themselves, found that she and her fearlessness intrigued him at the same time it disconcerted him. Her reactions were amusing and so he baited her. Her face and eyes were constantly changing, and so he tried to figure out just how many expressions she had. Her body was exquisite, and so he found himself touching her, not for the sake of some weird sort of sexual desire, but merely because he liked the feel of her. She was like a child's favorite toy to him...'_albeit a toy that I wouldn't _mind _taking advantage of,'_ he thought with a smirk.

Apparently, that smirk was enough to get her moving again because she tried to preserve her modesty by pushing as much of her kimono up as possible to obstruct his view of her slim legs, while simultaneously bending in an amazing show of flexibility and attempting to catch a hold of his arm. Briefly, he toyed with the idea of completely undoing the strings keeping her undergarment together before sighing in annoyance and discarding the thought, tempting though it was. There was little point in embarrassing her when no one else was around and he didn't need her thinking that he actually _wanted_ her, even though a small section of his somewhat deranged mind _did_ find her attractive.

Settling an arm around her slender waist, he used the other to turn her upright so that her eyes were level with his... and barely dodged the teeth that dove for his nose. The attack was followed by thin fingers, correction, thin fingers with _nails_ that caught the lobe of his ear and pinched _hard _- much the way a mother scolded her son.

Her breath puffed out in what he suspected was anger instead of exhaustion and somehow, through the grinding of her teeth, he managed to pick out the words, "Put me down, now."

Naturally he ignored the demand and continued to watch her, fascinated by the sheer persistence of this girl. What came as a shock was that he wasn't angry in the least. Despite it all, with the fingers on his ear almost drawing blood, her other claws being used to grip the shoulder between his armor and neck, and her legs, Kami, those long legs which tried their very hardest to kick him without leverage - even with all of that going on _and_ her lovely green eyes which promised him a slow and painful death once he let go, he could feel it. The very same dark, twisted beast that drove him to kill her along with all the rest of his opponents was thoroughly enjoying the contact with her. She was trying her best to kill him and he loved it.

The sheer audacity of the girl was like a breath of fresh air. No one, and he meant _no one,_ ever _dared_ to inflict harm on him without at least four feet of steel between the two of them and here she was, using what her mother gave her to aggravate him to the point where he didn't mind her struggling, in fact he quite _enjoyed_ the way she was writhing against him. He wondered if she realized that her movements were working the ties of her kimono apart and that he would have a lovely view of the tops of her breasts when he put her down.

Disengaging her fingers from his ear with his free hand, Kyo moved it down to her waist as well and squeezed her tightly to him in a crushing embrace that was designed to both knock the wind out of his captive and immobilize her. He waited a few minutes more while she tired herself out from fighting against his much greater strength and finally laid still, her eyes guarded.

Giving her one last good squeeze her asked, in a normal tone of voice that did little to conceal his enjoyment of her suffering, "Feeling better now, little girl?"

She shook her head in the negative since words were apparently beyond her at this point.

"Oh, you don't want me to let you down yet?"

Furious head shake.

"So you _do_ want me to let you down. Will you promise not to try and kill me no matter how much enjoyment I'll get out of such an exercise in futility?"

Her face said that she thought he was crazy.

"I guess you don't really want to get down then, do you?"

Green eyes slitted and her hand came up and weakly tried to push herself out of his arms.

Opening her mouth, she finally demanded again, "Let me go now, kusottare."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Really sure?"

"Yes," she spat as her hands pushed harder against his chest.

"As you wish, " he opened his arms wide with a wicked grin and let her go.

She screeched in the most entertaining manner as she fell back without the support of his arms and landed on her bottom with a hard thump. Her face scrunched up in pain and, for one second, he almost regretted the fact that he was the one to hurt her... almost. It was gone as quickly as it came and he merely stood there afterwards to see what interesting things she would do now that she was no longer incapacitated. She didn't disappoint either.

Taking her time to dust her clothes off, she put herself to rights, paying no heed to the eyes trained on her semi-exposed bust. Which was, unfortunately for him, covered once again in a short while. Craning her neck around, she made sure that her behind was free of dirt and grass before turning her attention to him.

She shocked him by giving him a respectful little bow, her head coming up with a smile as she held her arms out and shook them a bit, making sure that whatever she had stashed in her kimono sleeves was still there.

He humored her, "Feeling better, little girl?"

"I will in a little bit," came the honeyed reply, right before he dodged something sharp and very fast that was aimed directly at his head.

Taking note of her hands he had a moment of clarity when he recognized the small throwing knives she'd hidden within the empty folds of her sleeves when they were preparing for their getaway. '_Ah yes, I forgot about those.' _He dodged another knife before taking a step forward.

She held her ground.

His smirk threatened to turn into a real smile. She was simply too much.

"If that's how you want it, brat, I'll be more than happy to play with you, " he said before taking another step forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He'd forgotten the name of what's-his-face again as he waited on the bench outside of the dilapidated bansho. They were after the red-eyed demon, he knew that and refused to forget it, but he wanted nothing more to fight him and get it over with. At the rate they were moving it was going to take forever.

Hotaru let out an annoyed breath and swung his legs up onto the bench, laying back and pillowing his head on his arms after putting his sword down near the legs of the bench. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the combination of a cool autumn breeze and the warm sun bathing him in its light, feeling his mind floating on a vast sea of lethargy that was swiftly lulling him to sleep.

A soft mew sounded off to his right and he opened his tiger-eyes to see green cat-eyes staring back at him. He blinked and his smaller "cousin" returned the gesture, brown ears flicking in acknowledgment. Sticking out a finger, he casually flicked at the whiskers above its right eye and it twitched the stiff strands to avoid his touch.

In short order, his world narrowed down to him and the cat.

He yawned and the cat mimicked him, slit-eyes narrowing even more as it moved forward and rubbed itself against his outstretched hand, a low purr echoing in its throat. Obliging the small animal, he ran a hand lightly through its short brown fur, noting the small patch of white beneath its chin and similarly-colored back paws.

"What are you doing here," he asked it quite seriously, before remembering that cats simply couldn't talk and promptly discarding the question as unnecessary. He liked the softness of the cat's fur and that was the only important thing at the moment. It _did_ occur to him, after a moment or two, that cats were probably his favorite animal since they had so many things in common, personality-wise. They both liked to take it easy, they both fought when they felt like it, they both loved to sleep... his eyes drooped again and in the background he heard the sound of the door to the bansho opening and closing and then Akira's -_ah, _that _was his name –_ voice saying something about being on the lookout for Kyo and the woman traveling with him.

His ears perked up hearing mention of a woman before discarding that as unimportant as well; Kyo had always had women aplenty to use for his baser needs and this was likely no exception. In fact, most things that had nothing to do with fighting Kyo were irrelevant so he never bothered with them and now, the cat bumped it's soft little head against his hand, he felt like playing with his newfound friend.

Closing his eyes again, he listened as his companion's footsteps grew louder and stopped a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing?" came the question.

Rolling his eyes and knowing full well that his partner couldn't see it he replied, "Petting a cat."

"I thought you were supposed to be on the lookout for Kyo? They have to pass through here eventually to get to Edo."

"Why are they going to Edo?"

"Because, that's where _she_ is."

Hotaru fixed him with a blank stare and, even though Akira couldn't see it, his gut feelings were telling him that his "friend" hadn't a clue as to what he was talking about and more than likely had forgotten everything he'd painstakingly explained to him.

"To put it simply, he needs to go to Edo to find his former love. The _master_," there was so much sarcasm put into the title that even the dense man stretched out on the bench detected it, "tells me that his mind is incomplete. His memories are mixed up you could say, but it won't change the fact that Kyo is good at sensing these things. He might not remember certain things but demons like him have the best instincts and he won't be able to pass through the city without stopping."

Hotaru let out a "hmm" in response that might have had either a positive connotation or meant nothing at all; Akira really couldn't tell.

A moment flew by before Hotaru asked, "What do we do now?"

"Since our time is limited, we could wait here a bit longer, or..." Akira let the words trail off, hoping that Hotaru would offer a suggestion.

The moment of silence from earlier returned and stretched into a full minute before he came to the conclusion that Hotaru hadn't a clue what to do and he stifled the desire to strangle his obtuse "friend."

"I think we should move to Edo and wait for him...but first I need to pay a visit to someone, an old friend of Kyo's really. He would know the exact location of Kyo's old flame, maybe even how to undo the damage done to him. We know where he'll be going, we just need to have patience. Does that sound good to you?"

"Does what sound good?" came the lazy reply and he grit his teeth in irritation. The sound of fingers moving through short hairs and a low rumble that constituted a purr reached his sensitive ears and he walked forward after pinpointing the cat's location. He only intended to remove the cat and place it elsewhere but, apparently, Hotaru had other plans and he had to dodge quickly, lest his companion's sword separate his arm from his shoulder.

"Don't touch," came the deadpan command as the sword was held steady in mid-air.

Annoyance clawed its way onto Akira's face in the form of a frown before he shrugged and lowered his own sword from its position, hovering a hairsbreadth above Hotaru's neck, and sheathing it next to its brother once more. '_Note to self, work on drawing fast enough to block his attack.' _Hotaru followed suit, sliding his own blade into it's home with a gentle hiss.

It was odd really, that neither had qualms about killing the other if needed and yet here they were, working together and learning that it was more enjoyable when they had a common enemy. '_Former friend,' _Akira corrected himself at the lurch in his heart at the thought. Even calling him a friend was incorrect. Kyo was... had been, his father, his teacher, his mentor... a vast array of terms that had both earned his respect and lost it when he betrayed the two of them. He left them, all for the sake of a woman who couldn't decide what she wanted. He and his friend, his surrogate brother whose head stayed in the clouds, had both been abandoned by their adopted father-figure and it was a constant pain that had festered into something uglier until they both came to one conclusion: Kyo had to die and they had to be the ones to kill him, by whatever means possible.

That was what brought them down to where they were now, "serving" a man who thought he could hold a candle to Kyo and working with the clan that wanted him gone...and soon, hopefully, they would meet up with _him_ - the man who was more than a match for Kyo.

'_So much to do and so little time,'_ he thought to himself before sitting down on the few inches of free space left on his "friend's" bench and formulating their next move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing people noticed about him was his size.

He was, at the very least, two heads taller than most of his fellow countrymen. His arms were thick, heavily muscled affairs that spoke of violence and bloodshed and gave no indication of the vast gentleness that he was capable of bestowing when he so chose, which was more often than anyone liked to suppose.

The second thing they noticed was the fact that he had only one eye.

It gave him the appearance of being tough, grizzled, a worldly man who had been through much... and they would have been right. He had indeed been through the fire of war, seen many battles, killed plenty of men in his time and it would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy every moment of that glorious bloodshed.

He was a rough man.

He was a strong man.

He was a man who had led armies in a march of conquest.

He was Botenmaru, the man who had at one time been called Date Masamune.

He was a legend...

...who was currently hiding from the most recent bane of his existence.

"Bochan," he heard a singsong voice and trembled in something that he told himself wasn't fear, merely abject, bone-quivering apprehension.

'_Kami-sama, don't let that man find me.' _

The request was indeed a fervent one because his hiding place wasn't exactly the most secretive spot in the brothel house. He had somehow managed to shove his bulk into one of the closets where spare futons were kept, grateful that this kind of place seemed to be in constant need of new bedding because of the occupations of the women who called it home.

"Bochan," the voice was much closer this time and he held his breath as the door to the room containing his closet slid open and he heard footsteps crossing the threshold along with humming in a light male voice. He couldn't spare the brain cells needed to identify the song being hummed but the voice was recognizable enough and he shuddered as the sound drew nearer.

For once, he regretted his immense bulk because the moment he shifted, his presence would be detected and he would be at the mercy of the human incarnation of Akuma himself. '_Even Kyo wasn't as crazy as this plague of a man,' _he thought in irritation before willing his heart to quiet down as the humming person stopped right in front of the closet door.

'_Oh Kami, he knows I'm here!' _He bit the inside of his lip and crunched himself into a smaller ball even as a hand was placed on the door and it cracked open just an inch, letting in a beam of light.

'_He's found me, Kuso...kuso, kuso, kuso!'_

He waited with bated breath for the door to open all the way and reveal him to the disease on mankind who insisted on making him suffer and wondered what was going on when it didn't open any farther.

His question was soon answered though, when a female voice said, "Ah, there you are Yukimura-sama. You're so bad, leaving me behind when I was ready to receive you."

"Ah gomen, Akane-chan. I was looking for a pet of mine, but he seems to have gotten away." The footsteps padded toward the center of the room and he heard a startled gasp from "Akane-chan" followed by the rustling of clothing.

"Oh, Yukimura-sama, not here, it's too early."

"Don't be shy, I'm just trying to make it up to you. How about a kiss for poor, pitiful me?" a loud sucking sound was heard and Botenmaru grimaced.

"Mmmm, you are still so good at kissing Yukimura-sama."

"Now, now, you should know that flattery will get you everywhere."

More rustling of clothes and then very little talking was heard.

A drop of sweat rolled down Botenmaru's miserable back as he suffered in silence the actions going on in the room beyond and thought evil thoughts about the man who was currently enjoying himself and doing what he had come to the brothel to do while he was crunched into a box of a closet with no way to cover his ears.

'_He's a demon, a demon I say.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya's clothing was quickly coming undone again and she watched him with wary eyes as she huffed and puffed in exhaustion and swore up and down that she would never take a bath for granted again because her kimono was positively saturated with sweat.

'_Oh, but won't you have such a nice trim figure when this is all over. He's giving you such a good workout...' _It was the sarcastic part of her brain speaking, which was highly displeased that she hadn't managed to land a single hit on her adversary. Scratch that, even more than her failure to hurt him was the fact that he's wasn't even _breathing_ hard. No, scratch that as well, it was a combination of factors including, but not limited to, him remaining _unscathed_, her running out of ammo and feeling foolish for _wasting_ it on him, him not having broken a sweat while she could have filled a bucket with the amount of moisture clinging to her kimono, and never ever, _ever_ should we forget that smirk. That smirk was what fed the flames of her anger until it turned into a huge, blistering inferno of rage.

Her skin crawled, though she couldn't say whether it was because she was ultra pissed or just plain creeped out by his lackadaisical attitude about the whole thing. She was trying to _kill_ or at least _maim_ him and he was treating it like some weird sort of courtship ritual. Not dissimilar to the way boys treated the girls they liked, though she was quite certain that he found her unattractive and unfeminine. '_Maybe and maybe not._..' She shrugged off the fit of speculation that dared her to examine the possibilities of him liking her and sat down/collapsed on the dry grass of the field, watching him and wishing she had the power to set him on fire with her gaze. '_And the first thing to go would be that hair,' _she thought, just because that was the part she liked about him the most.

'_Ah, yes, the truth comes out, doesn't it?'_ something inside of her purred and she shivered. She did NOT want to go there. She was neither suicidal nor masochistic enough to wish to have the amorous attentions of a homicidal maniac who took a sadistic amount of joy in making her life a living nightmare. Not only that, but his actions didn't seem to match his words. '_Hmmm, I wonder why?'_ came the thought and she fought down a blush. Her eyes absently went over him as the wheels of her mind turned.

'_Okay, firstly he tells me that he thinks I'm unattractive and insults my bust size.'_

He really did have such a strong jaw. It was as if his face were carved out in pale bronze, then softened and curved in just the right places by fire.

'_Then he contradicts the unattractive comment by copping a feel every chance he gets, such as messing with my underwear or grabbing me in... in inappropriate places.'_

His nose was wonderfully straight with nostrils that were neither too wide nor too narrow. It seemed to point down just a bit, which drew her gaze to his mouth

'_Next he tells me that he wants to get rid of me at some point.'_

It should have been a sin for lips like his to exist. There was a definite sensual curve to them and a slight fullness that begged her to see if they were as soft as they looked.

'_Then he contradicts that statement as well, by chasing after me when it's obvious that neither of us enjoy the others company. He's like a stalker and slaver rolled into one person.'_

Her gaze traveled up to meet his eyes, those all-knowing, gorgeous, red eyes that currently held a strange look in them as he watched her. Then she blinked and his eyes were filled with their usual mixture of contempt, mockery, and amusement. He reached up to push his long, beautiful hair out of the way before opening his mouth and shattering the image she _almost_ saw in him.

"Like what you see, eh, Minikui?"

Her anger came rushing back and she gave herself a mental slap for going off track, chalking her lapse in judgment up to exhaustion.

"No I don't like what I see, Kusottare! I was just thinking of what I'm going to do to you the next time you back is turned. You had better be prepared for me to exact revenge for every insult you've ever given me."

Kyo rolled his eyes and muttered loudly, "Promises, promises...I do not fear weaklings like you, but feel free to try and I assure you that..."

He walked, no, stalked over to her and bent down to stare her - almost hypnotically - in the eye, "...I will..." he reached forward and snagged a piece of her long hair between his finger, "...most definitely enjoy your efforts. But do be prepared for the consequences." He brought the golden lock to his face, lightly brushing it against his lips before baring his fangs at her in a wicked smile and allowing her to catch a glimpse of..._restraint_?

For one reason or another, her heartbeat picked up in something that wasn't quite fear and she trembled just a bit beneath the intensity of his eyes before licking her suddenly dry lips and replying, "I'll be ready for you."

Again, he gave her that pitying look before returning quietly, "Will you, indeed?" and then he was standing and she was able to breathe again as she wondered just _what_ had happened.

For a second, Yuya entertained the thought of taking a shot at his back with her revolver before shaking her mind free of such cowardly thoughts. As much as she hated him, she couldn't help but to wish for just a fraction of his respect. He was a challenge, both to her sensibilities and pride as a woman. How often _did_ one gain the respect of the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo, Killer of a Thousand Men?

Standing up on legs still trembling from exertion, she waited until she felt steady enough to move and begin the arduous task of hunting for at least some of her throwing knives while straightening her clothes back into a remote semblance of order. The demon, who must have been sent to earth specifically to drive her crazy, watched her for a bit before turning his attention to the road, a thoughtful look on his face.

She found three knives before deciding that she was too tired to care about the rest and walked over to her companion, trying to figure out what it was that had caught his attention so. Squinting against the light of the setting sun, she followed his gaze...and saw nothing.

"What exactly are you looking at?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He didn't look at her as he answered plainly, "We are going to have company soon."

"How can you tell? I don't see anything?"

"Of course you don't, because you're weak."

"Hey, just because I can't go around killing a thousand men anytime I please, that doesn't mean I'm weak."

"How about one man? If one man stood between you and your freedom, would you be able to do it?" There he went again, changing gears on her - going from cruelly mocking to deathly serious in the space of one breath.

She closed her mouth and thought about it for a hard minute before nodding and answering just above a whisper, "I could..."

"Could what?"

"Kill a man if I had to."

The glance he gave her was cold. "You make a pathetic liar. In no way are you suited for bloodshed. It would be better if you just accepted me as your owner and left it as that. How can you say something like that with such conviction if you've never been in that situation? Or never experienced the gut-wrenching fear that comes when you face down your own death and know nothing beyond the fact that's it's kill or be killed?"

"And I suppose you have?" she said in a tight voice, miffed that he'd brushed aside her carefully thought out reply so easily and angered even more so by the truth behind his words.

He did look at her then, and the roiling darkness in his stare reminded her that he was not completely sane, that she was fortunate that he found her amusing, otherwise she would have been dead ages ago.

"I fear nothing, little girl. I take what I please and kill what doesn't please me. Remember that."

'_So does that mean I please you enough that you don't want to let me go?' _She wanted very badly to ask him that, but held her tongue and stood silent beside him.

Before long, she picked up the sound of hooves on the beaten path, letting out a shriek of surprise when Kyo wrapped a hand around her arm and dragged her with him to the road. It wasthe same one that he had abandoned when she ran off into the field in her attempt to escape his clutches. Pointing at a nearby rock, he ordered her to "sit" and for once she didn't argue, choosing to save her remaining fight for another day unless the horses coming towards them carried trouble on their backs. He remained standing - posture relaxed, with muscular arms held at his sides and feet spread apart - while his eyes scanned the horizon.

A breeze sprung up and ran invisible fingers through her hair, playing with the blond strands for a moment before darting over to tease her silent companion. All of this against a backdrop of red sky which faded and blended into the ground, bleeding a fiery gold into the dying grass and contrasting with the sound of hooves in a place where no other humans should have been.

Finally she saw them, four dark shapes coming towards them from the direction that they had chosen to travel in. With a start, she realized that they were more than likely heading for her village and cast a nervous glance at the living legend standing next to her who looked completely unconcerned… even though his hand seemed to drift towards his sword before changing its mind and resuming its spot against his armored thigh.

The dots on horseback steadily grew larger and it became increasingly obvious that he intended to confront them which wasn't a problem... until she took a second to think about their current situation and spoke up, voice somewhat unsteady.

"What are you doing? What if they're looking for us? Shouldn't we hide or something?" she frowned at him, curious as to how he could remain so calm.

"Afraid, eh, little girl?" his voice had regained some of its amusement.

"I shouldn't be?"

"Are you saying that I can't take care of four people?"

"Take care of...were you planning on killing them? For no reason at all?" her eyes widened at the senselessness of his words.

As if reading her mind he turned to look at her, smirk firmly in place and said, "Afraid that I'm just going to attack them?"

"You aren't?"

"Not unless they make the first move."

"How do you know they'll even stop? Why would they attack you anyways?"

"Watch and see," came the cryptic reply.

"Are you crazy? Why should you fight them?"

"Because it's fun and, unless you feel like selling your body, we need money."

She snorted in derision. "So you're no better than a common robber? A legendary samurai who steals from travelers?" she made sure to leave out the crazy bit. Yuya wasn't about to tell him that she thought he was a complete nut to his face.

"Hardly. These men...they stink of corruption and death."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I'm not weak like you are."

"Why is it always, 'because you're weak' with you? I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you are. I'm sorry I can't take on four men at once."

"I don't know about that," he murmured thoughtfully and she stared at him a few moments before the meaning behind his reply became apparent and she blushed so hard that she was sure her head was on fire.

"Why are you so perverted," she hissed, hands tightly gripping the fabric of her kimono to keep them from making a lunge for his neck.

"Because you're so easy to rile up," came the simple reply.

"And you find that amusing?"

"Give the girl a prize, she finally noticed," he looked at her and sighed. "If you're that afraid of dying, cease your worrying. I don't like sharing my toys. Or pets, if you prefer that title."

The frown that seemed to permanently etch itself across her face whenever he was around, softened just a bit as she tried to decide if she should be offended at his choice of words or flattered that he had promised in so many words to keep her safe from harm. She stiffened as something occurred to her. But then who was the greater evil: the murdering psychopath or the men who were unknowingly riding to their doom?

She pondered that as the men approached, slowing the horses down until they stopped in front of Kyo who, to all appearances, was a man minding his own business and standing by the side of the road.

The first indication she had that her companion was right about these men was the fact that they were dirty. It might sound as if were being judgmental but she knew the difference between men who bathed regularly, even though they traveled hard, and men who traveled hard and thought bathing to be a waste of time. To put it simply, people of all classes kept themselves clean, whether they were dirt poor or filthy rich. People who did not care what others thought of them generally fell into the category of scoundrels and she had seen plenty who passed through her village.

The second indication was the way they looked at her. It was different from the way they looked at the red-eyed samurai. Him, they gave mocking looks, more than likely categorizing him as some sort of down and out noble with enough money to afford his unusual red armor but not enough to summon help or exact retribution should they do something to him. Easy prey as it were. Her… they looked at her as if she were a piece of meat and they were starving dogs, who would most assuredly do what Kyo hadn't done, no matter how perverted he was...she hoped.

Exchanging looks between the four of them, they dismounted and approached Kyo, stationing themselves at four points around him in typical bad guy fashion. '_How cliché,'_ she couldn't stop herself from thinking even as she crossed her legs and checked to make sure that her revolver was in an easy to reach place.

"Well now, look what we have here," said one, smiling widely at the relaxed samurai, showing surprisingly white and even teeth that might have been charming if he wasn't dirty and fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Indeed, it would seem that a young lordling has lost his way. Or maybe you just found yourself a bit...distracted, hmmm?" he leered at Yuya and she resisted the urge to pull her gun out and shoot him. '_They haven't don't anything yet, maybe they go and leave us alone…' _The ugliest of the group smiled at her, revealing no more than five teeth in the entirety of his mouth, before closing his mouth and licking his lips. '_Right, and maybe ryo will start raining from the sky and my brother will come back from his grave to give Kyo his blessings for dragging his troublesome sister with him.' _

"So tell us, boy," said the the third man, whom she termed the second ugliest, "what brings you here to this part of the country? And with such a pretty little thing?"

The look the samurai gave him was almost friendly as he replied evenly, "Waiting for idiots to show up. Looks like I don't have to wait any longer, does it."

All four scowled and placed their hands on their swords before Bright Teeth, the first man, looked over at Yuya and inclined his head in her general direction. The quietest, as well as the dirtiest, broke free from the group and made his way over to her and she quickly drew her gun, pointing it at him with slightly shaking fingers.

"S...stay back." He stopped and looked towards the leader.

"Oh, ho ho. That's a dangerous toy you have there, pretty one," said Bright Teeth, "I suggest you put it down before your darling here gets hurt."

"He's not my 'darling' as you put it. We're just traveling together."

They gave each other looks that plainly said they didn't believe her.

"Are you just going to let her deny you like that?" he questioned Kyo, who hadn't moved an inch, too terrified of course to move. '_As if.'_ She rolled her eyes mentally.

He shrugged. "The girl speaks the truth. I have much better taste than that. She's more like a pet that I happened to pick up."

She glared at him, and he returned it with a mild look. The men laughed and she blushed for no other reason than because she was embarrassed that he would insult her, especially in front of low lives like these. Her inattention cost her because Dirtiest took that opportunity to relieve her of her weapon in one quick move, tucking the revolver/family heirloom into the ties if his tattered haori.

"How quickly the kitten was disarmed," Bright Teeth smiled at her, and she itched to knock a few of those teeth loose.

"If she's not that important, then I'm sure you won't mind handing her over, will you boy? And as an additional bonus, I'll even relieve you of any additional weight you might be carrying, y'know, things that'll be useless to a dead man like... money per say."

The threat was there, so how would Kyo react to it? He certainly didn't look particularly bothered that he'd just received a death threat. In fact, he looked like he couldn't care less.

"As much as I would like to help you out, I'm afraid I have nothing. As for the girl, I'm not done with her just yet, I think you might have to take her by force...if you have the balls for it of course."

The look he gave them clearly said that he thought nothing of the whole lot of them. '_Why, why, why must you piss them off?' _Yuya thought with a grimace.

The sound of steel being drawn did not reassure her because her "owner's" sword was still firmly in its sheath and there was no way he would be able to get past the three in time to save her from the clutches of Dirtiest.

"You talk a lot, don't you boy," said Second Ugliest, and both she and Kyo refrained from mentioning that he hadn't said anything beyond answers to their questions.

"We were going to be nice." This came from Ugliest. "But since you obviously don't have the brains to listen when you're outnumbered, I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson with the sharp end of our swords."

So saying, the staring contest began. For all Yuya knew, it might have gone on for all night if Dirtiest hadn't taken that opportunity to grab a hold of her arm and pull her upright, twisting it painfully in the process, wringing an involuntary cry from her. Her gaze swung back towards Kyo, or the spot where he _had_ been, before a cry of agony rent the air and he was suddenly next to her, strong hand keeping her upright while he gazed impassively at Dirtiest who was on the ground clutching the stump where his right arm used to be.

The genial smile on his face did not match his hard eyes and she shivered as his long tongue flicked out to clean up a drop of blood that had splattered on his face.

"Tell you what, I have a better deal. Come at me all with everything you have and I'll let you die quickly. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's that. Let me know what you think via that lovely little review button and as usual I hope that I won't embarrass myself with yet another late chapter. :Sigh:


	8. Madness and Memories

Konnichiwa Minna! As usual, I apologize for the long delay and offer a small hope that I'll be able to do a better job of updating once I finish the last two chapters of "Thread Bound."

On a happier note...**200plus Reviews!** I feel so loved

I'll skip straight to the "thank yous," not much chit-chat this time around (except for two people) since it's midnight.

Special thanks to my Beta, **The Narrator** who reassured me that this chapter wasn't as sucky as I thought and gave me advice even though our e-mail was screwy so that I didn't get the chapter that she fixed for me. More special thanks for **Ciara **for pointing out some of the errors I made in Japanese and in Yuya's character. I would love it if you would be so kind as to correct me should I make further errors. With that in mind, I have used "Chinkusha" instead of "Minikui" which I agree completely as being the right word. Please excuse me for being a bit rusty. As far as the other characters go, I would love to put Akari in but I don't have a complete grasp of her character yet. As for the others, the manga I read/looked at was in Chinese, so you'll have to remind me who Shihoudou is since I've seen most of the characters but I don't quite have all of the names to go with them. I'm trying not to get too far ahead of what I know people have read, so if I put them in it might take a while.

To the rest of you guys:

Thanks to **The Hamster Queen, Haein, franz, Grall, Little Jester, Lady Mokodane, Katherine Ramos, The-Lone-Lemon, Ookami-Hitomi, Jay **(dies of laughter), **animegurl23, je me'apple framage, Rin Amaru, Tsume Ishida, Rin Katt, XxFuumaGirlxX, Kitty Samurai506**, **Ginny-cry, Shinomori Kyo, Genjy0-Sanz0, Loren, Alyson Metallium, Lady of Genesis, Mimi-san, and Placid Snowflake.**

**Notes:**

Minikui (which means "ugly"), has been changed to the more correct name of Chinkusha which means about the same thing.

There's a bit of romance here, but be warned that it's Kyo style (meaning you should expect the rest of the world to see it as anything but loving).

**Warnings: **This is the unbeta-ed chapter eight, so don't be surprised if you find mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I won't ever own Kyo. :sob:

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Seven**

**Madness and Memories**

The three men stood there with varying degrees of shock, anger, disbelief, and fear written across their faces. Kyo heard thunder off in the distance and took note, it wouldn't be long before it rained. He maintained his usual unreadable facade as he kept one eye on them and the other on the walking headache with the loudest mouth in all creation.

_Looks fine _Kyo thought as he observed Yuya. He saw no signs of blood, even though she did wince whenever she moved her arm. Still, just looking at the girl was making him mad...well not exactly at her. The larger half of it was aimed at the men who dared to touch something he considered to be his and the tiny bit left over was sullen because he was "protecting the weak girl."

Demon Eyes Kyo did NOT, could NOT, and would NOT _ever_ stoop so low as to fight on the behalf of weaklings...except he just had and now he was forced to acknowledge that tiny little flame that she had lit in him the first time they met. It didn't bring with it those "warm and fuzzy" feelings that supposedly came from that one, forbidden, four-letter word either. This was a fire that was more likely to consume him alive if left unchecked and _that_ did not sit well with him, not at _all_.

And then there was that one other thing that was bothering him. In fact, it was starting to happen whenever he fought now.

Before fighting the Master and long before he met the girl behind him, things had started to come together. Every time he drew his sword, there were shards from his former life that seemed to be dragged from it's sheath as well. It was especially at times like these, when he was poised to fight and first blood had already been drawn, that he felt the pieces of his fragmented past trying to knit themselves together. Even as his red eyes perused his prey and the beast inside of him laughed at how weak they were...the not-so-sane part of his mind was trying to make itself stable. There were images stuck up there, images that he knew were memories at some point but now...now they were nothing more than shadows that teased him, provoking his anger.

It had to be the sword.

Was Tenryo, his only friend, trying to betray him? His Muramasa had a mind of it's own after all. What was it trying to accomplish by making him remember bits and pieces every time he took it in hand? There were so many images from his clouded past that warred with his barely lucid present.

A woman for whom he'd felt some semblance of the forbidden word.

A man who wanted to take her from him.

The same man he was sure he hated with every fiber of his being.

The girl behind him that he couldn't bring himself to kill, even though the unstable of his mind part wanted to. It insisted on whispering wicked things into his ear, that he should rid himself of her before she made him weak. Before she made him feel a type of pain that he wouldn't enjoy, a pain that brought no satisfaction, a pain of the heart that would haunt him forever and ever and ever.

His protective feelings were being twisted into hate.

Similar, she was far too similar to the other woman.

Somewhere, he heard the sound of a man crying out in pain and he turned his eyes towards the ground, only to find it stained with such a beautiful crimson color, made even deeper by the dying sunlight..

It matched his eyes.

He couldn't control the dark grin that surfaced.

It came from the filth who had touched his property, his current favorite possession.

Someone was laughing at the irony.

He raised his sword and felt it slide through the man's throat, quieting him with a gurgle and frightening his remaining friends.

Demon Eyes Kyo inhaled deeply of the scent of blood and reveled in the way it coated his mouth with the taste of copper. There was prey out and about, more blood for him to spill.

His tongue came out to caress his lips, a hint of fang peeking out.

**Blood.**

_Fear._

DEATH.

He should have enjoyed the knowledge that he had coaxed the sensations forth. And yet, it was one smell that touched off something inside of him and he blinked, his broken being pulling itself together and shoving the accursed pictures dancing in his head to the back of his mind. His sweet, welcoming darkness was driven back by _her_. With a jerk, he pulled his sword from the man's body and turned to narrow his intense eyes at the girl, the wheels in his head turning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was a miko.

She had been born a miko.

She had been trained as a miko.

She would more than likely die as a miko.

However, she was still flesh and blood. Still a woman. Still indecisive. Still in love.

The young woman missed him. Every day, every second, every hour she thought of him, the man she had betrayed. It had been the right thing to do,how many times did she whisper that to herself? And yet, it never took root in her heart. She needed to make a choice and so she chose the man who was more than willing to make her happy. The man who wanted to change himself for her. The man who actually had the capability to say he loved her back. So why, why did she feel so empty? Why then did she feel the need to torture her chosen mate with stories of her and Kyo, the way it used to be?

His red eyes had been beautiful, so much more so than the plain blue of her Kyoshiro. His hands had caused so much blood shed, but there was not a man in the world with fingers and palms that could be so gentle with her. Her beloved blue-eyed samurai was wonderful..._but not as wonderful as Kyo_ could be when he wanted to. It seemed that everything Kyoshiro could do, _he_ could do better.

And still she had rejected the man that she had loved for so long. Choosing his rival over him because she was afraid. Helping his former friend to prevail over him in battle, the one thing that her chosen one could compete with him in.

Why?

Because she was not strong enough to spend her life worrying about Kyo. When would he come back? Was he even coming back? Would he ever tire of spilling blood, something that she could never condone as a miko? He made her insecure with the questions he raised inside of her.

Kyoshiro had told her that the head of the Mibu would allow him to discontinue his life of assassination and murder if he could but execute two final missions. To kill a man who had leaked valuable information about the clan out and the other...to finish what he had started with his former best friend, the man she could never hate.

All of this was happening while she waited at the massive house that belonged to the Mibu and sipped tea quietly as she watched the storm clouds hanging low over the city of Edo. Truly, she was a doll that was useful only because she was sometimes allowed to see the future.

She hated it here.

Closing liquid brown eyes and bending forward so that her neatly trimmed bangs fell over her beautiful face, she prayed for Kyoshiro who loved her so desperately even though her feelings for him were lukewarm at best. She also prayed for Kyo, whose memory she and the Mibu had tampered with.

It was more than likely driving him close to the brink of insanity because he had woken up after being defeated by his best friend, only to find that there was a huge gap in his head where years of his life had been forcibly removed. What worried her was that his muramasa might decide that it needed to restore him and there was a serious risk of him losing it all together should that happen. She sighed and sat her tea cup down.

She truly missed him.

She wanted him back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya's heart was pounding in her ears and it didn't help that the air was charged with energy from the coming storm.

He was watching her, even with his back turned she knew that his eyes were focused on her.

_He just saved you _her rational mind said and she tried to find comfort in the fact that he had just disarmed a man, literally, because he had hurt her. She should have been happy that he had stuck to his word and protected her, but she wasn't. No, she couldn't do anything but feel revulsion as she stared at the man writhing on the ground, panic in his eyes as he tried to staunch the flow of blood from his stump. It reminded her of the condition her brother had been in when she found him and she had to blink back tears. _Not yet, now is not the time to grieve_ she told herself firmly.

One of the remaining men glanced over at her and she couldn't help but wonder why they insisted on focusing on her when Kyo and whatever he had on him was their prize...or was it? Her mind took advantage of their standoff to go over the conversation that she'd had with Kyo right before he landed them in this current mess. After he had indicated that she sit on a nearby rock, she had been wondering if he was planning to attack the people coming when...

**_Flashback_**

_As if reading her mind he turned to look at her, smirk firmly in place and said, "Afraid that I'm just going to attack them?"_

"_You aren't?"_

"_Not unless they make the first move."_

"_How do you know they'll even stop? Why would they attack you anyways?"_

"_Watch and see," came the cryptic reply._

**_End Flashback_**

_How _**did** _he know that they would stop _she wondered, going over the words in her mind, before turning to a mental survey of their relative positions. She had been sitting on a rock – that Kyo had pointed out to her - and Kyo had been further up the road...which meant that she would be the first person they saw as they came up the road and she hadn't noticed because she had allowed his roundabout promise of protection to get to her. It meant that...

_I got used._

The very thought made her mouth taste bitter and she felt sick inside as his words and actions came together. He had sat her there, _knowing_ that the men would more readily stop for young, nubile flesh than a tattered looking samurai like Kyo. And then...then he had used her not-so-subtle attraction to him to manipulate her into a sort of complacency. "_I'll protect you, come what may," _all young women longed to hear one version or another of that phrase and she was no different, except she should have _known_ better. Kyo wasn't human, he was a purely self-centered being who thought nothing of taking advantage of her rather trusting nature.

It was painful.

Reaching for the discarded gun, she gathered it into her arms and clutched it like some sort of security blanket, her natural senses picking up on a definite shift in the atmosphere while her mind stuttered at her most recent revelation. By no means could she call herself a warrior, but one thing she could do was sense the changes in Kyo's ki aura. He was a powerhouse of energy which made it all the more easier for her to tell when something weird was happening to him.

Like now.

She could pinpoint the exact moment when he changed into the same man that she had seen the night her brother died. The man who had sent her running to her death. The darkness of the coming night seemed to flock around him, as if the very shadows weren't content to wait until the sun was sleeping safely beyond the horizon. Her heart was pounding so loudly that it was a miracle he couldn't hear it and she felt her breath being chocked off by the strong aura of violence that draped itself over him like a cloak.

Something was being altered, _he_ was being altered into a beast that she had met only once. It was like the Kyo that had been with her earlier had been stripped away the moment he drew his sword seriously. Her instincts were screaming at her that this being in front of her wasn't the same person about whom she could confidently say "he won't hurt me physically." _Oh no, he found a much better way to hurt me _she thought bitterly

Yuya saw him glance down and shuddered at the almost ecstatic grin on his face before he brought his sword down and nearly severed the injured man's head from his body.

She wanted to run. She needed to run.

Then he looked at her and she stopped breathing altogether at the pure hatred in his gaze. There was nowhere to hide from his eyes, those cruel, ruby eyes that picked her apart and pieced her back together until there was nothing left in the end but fear. His hand made a jerky movement towards her, as if she were next on his list of people to kill. Tears forced themselves into the corners of her eyes and she choked back a sob as he maintained their connection. And it didn't break, even as the companions of the dead man rushed him – foolishly thinking that they could handle him just because his back was turned. The air was filled with blood as he cut them down with three quick strokes and she flinched as a few drops landed on her cheeks, the nauseating smell of copper tainting the air.

The bodies hit the ground with a thump, causing her to blink and hold the moment for as long as possible to avoid looking at Kyo. When she opened her eyes again, his sword was in its sheath and he had a pensive look on his face as he bent towards her.

Thunder sounded, much closer this time and it took everything she had to fight the urge to get up and flee the hand he offered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shindara was annoyed. It was taking far too long for him to find a suitable host for his master, who had been hovering on the brink of death for the past five days. The body "the Master" currently resided in was trying it's hardest to breathe it's last and it was only because of the continuing efforts of his companions and he, that the man was still alive.

_More like a demon _he thought to himself with a grimace and mentally went over the number of people he knew who had earned that title with flying colors. There was "the Master", Kyo, Kyoshiro...maybe Akira, now named Ajira...

Speaking of which, his internal clock was telling him that the boy was late. How hard could it possibly be for him to find a host for their master and bring him or her back?

_About as hard as it would be for him to betray us _he thought sardonically, his lips tightening in silent discontent.

He couldn't understand for the life of him why his lord and master insisted on keeping Ajira with them. "The Two-Headed Dragon," as the boy was known, was exactly that, a fierce boy with two faces. Quiet and gentle to those who did not know him, while cold and ruthless to those who did – almost as if he were a living conflict.

Personally, the ninja blamed this odd trait on his poor upbringing since Kyo was hardly the type of father to teach his son/apprentice manners of any sort, seeing as how he himself had none whatsoever. That brought him to another qualm he had about the young man's acceptance into the sacred ranks of the "Twleve God Shoguns,"

The boy had made it clear that he wanted to be the one to kill Kyo. Demon Eyes Kyo had been both mentor and father-figure to the young man and, even though he was unclear as to why their little group of five had broken up, he saw no reason why it would have left such a negative impact on the boy. People came and people went, it was a part of life and Ajira was more than old enough to take care of himself.

There was just something suspicious about this whole situation and he intended to get to the bottom of it, but first...

"Antera," the name hung in the air for a moment before something- rather someone - small latched onto his hand. A high-pitched, childish voice that was just a few notes shy of being annoying said cheerfully, "Konbanwa, Shindara. Who are we killing tonight?"

"No one in particular, I just want you to go and fetch Ajira for me. The Master is fading quickly and I need to know what he's found and..." he broke off, trying to decide if he should finish the sentence.

"And...what," the girl questioned.

"I want you to tell me if there seems to be anything strange going on with him."

In the half-light, he saw the girl tilt her head up to to look at him with a frown on her face before she nodded, sending bright, blonde, candy curls bouncing with the moment.

After she was gone, he took a seat on one of the rocks in the cave and looked down at the cloak that covered what was left of his lord. _We need you to hang on just a bit longer _he told the bundle mentally. He sighed, rubbed his temples, and closed his eyes. Bikara was still on the watch so he decided that now, while Antera went to fetch the boy who seemed to want Kyo dead the most, was as good a time as any to get some sleep,

_Something just isn't right about this_ was his last thought before he drifted off to the sound of thunder and a brief flash of lightening that lit the cave up for a second.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Perhaps it was the change in atmosphere or maybe it was the darkening of his eyes that had alerted her...

...or the way his hand twitched because his sword wanted to stain her pale throat with blood, marking her in his crimson color so that she would forever belong to him in death.

Whatever it was, she was afraid of him - as prey fears it's predator- and the taste of it left a bitter flavor on his tongue. It did not please him that she feared him. She sensed that he had been the demon who had been ready to sacrifice her the night her brother died, if only for a second. It did not please him that she had recognized his lapse for what it was. She would have questions that he couldn't answer. It did not please him the way she stared, as if he would either tell her what was the matter or turn on her at any moment.

Why was it that the tears gathered in the corners of her scared green eyes made her ever more beautiful?

Was it truly possible for him to be so twisted?

His response was automatic when his opponents came after him and he took care of them with barely a wave of his hand, too caught up in observing the reactions of the girl and trying to figure out why her fear had given him pause.

She blinked and the tides of his mood changed.

_You almost killed her in addition to using her _a voice stated matter-of-factly.

So he had and that in itself told him that there was something wrong indeed because he _knew_ that he didn't want her dead, not yet. He had no qualms about using her as bait, but getting rid of her wasn't on his agenda at this moment and he found the idea somewhat disconcerting. Stranger still, was the fact that he might have turned his irrational rage towards her if she wasn't so...so...

_I don't know what she is beyond annoying, infuriating, useless, nicely developed..._he shook his head.

Someone was babbling upstairs again and he quickly sheathed his sword, effectively silencing the voice and making everything crystal clear once more before bending down. He had forgotten that she was unused to seeing people dying. The thought that it might leave scars on her was almost enough for the single brain cell, that constituted his conscience, to feel bad for killing the men in front of her. And - to a far lesser degree – use her to stop the thieves in the first place. It was certainly what prompted him to offer her a hand up with a minimal amount of internal grumbling. She looked down at the appendage being held out to her then fixed those accursedly clear, green eyes on him. The girl frowned and pushed herself to her feet without his aid, blatantly snubbing him.

A lift of the brow was all the response he deemed necessary for her slight and he mentally shrugged, preparing himself to hear a barrage of questions that he had no way of answering. However, she surprised him yet again by walking past him and seating herself on the rock, apparently waiting for him to do with the bodies as he would.

Kyo felt a complicated mixture of relief and disturbance at her silence and furrowed his brow when he realized that she was withdrawing from him. It made him feel...uncomfortable? Shaking his head for the second time at the asinine thought, he set about looting the three bodies and dragging them to the side of the road. He made sure to collect any body parts that might have been scattered about after he bisected his opponents – it wouldn't do to leave too big of a mess behind. Next, he gathered up the horses, setting aside the two best for his and the girl's use and deciding that he could sell the other two to supplement the 50 Ryo that he had lifted from their late owners.

Turning back to his quiet companion, he indicated that she should come to him with a lift of his chin and a wave of his hand. His patience wore even thinner when she angled her head away from him instead and settled her bottom more firmly on her perch, her posture screaming defiance.

Snubbed for the second time.

Lightening flashed across the sky, accompanied by thunder and a low growl escaped his throat, he wasn't amused. It seemed his pet needed to remember who she belonged to, as well as a lesson in manners. He protected her and, fearful of him or not, she could at least oblige him by helping him to get things together for their journey, especially since night was rapidly falling. Even men were loathe to disobey him after getting a look at his skills, in fact, most people in general had enough sense to do as they were told when confronting someone as strong as him.

_And, didn't I establish that she had no sense when I woke up naked in her house? She can't be grouped together with "most people" _he reminded himself in an effort to put up with the girl's stubborn nature. It would be so much easier to just kill her and be done with it but he still couldn't muster up the desire to carry through with it - especially when he recalled the way his mind changed whenever Tenryo was let loose from it's sheath. He would more than likely slaughter her if he drew his fickle sword now.

Sighing deeply and marching over to the young woman, he stopped in front of her and said in a low voice, "Onna, I don't have time for this. Get up and find us a place to sleep. A level stretch of ground will suffice."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya refused to look at him as she rebelliously replied, "And if I don't? Are you going to kill me too?"

Her words hung int the air and she desperately wished that she could take them back. _Scratch that, I'm not saying enough, he _**used** _me like some sort of tool!_

"No one's going to kill you yet, onna," his tone plainly told he thought her foolish for challenging him. It was that very arrogance that gave her the strength to give voice to her anger, which had hidden itself in the face of her naturally fearful reaction from his strong intent to kill.

"I'm not so sure. It looked like you were going to not too long ago, or am I mistaken?"

The mocking look was back on his face. She hated the mocking look and she hated the way he went about killing people, as if there was nothing better in the world than taking someone else's life. The look of twisted pleasure on his face as he maimed the man who had grabbed her was so very similar to the look he had when he fought the man who killed her brother

"Are you dead?"

"Not now, but what about later, when you get bored of me?" she looked at him then, searching his face for reassurance of any type. As expected, there was none.

"What's wrong onna," he said instead, his tone making a joke out of his words, "don't you trust me?"

"Trust!" her green eyes burrowed into his, "you force me to play these idiotic mind games, you _molest_ me, _and_ you stick me by the side of the road as bait so that you could ruthlessly slaughter those men - I figured out your little plan – and you think I should trust you?"

"Well aren't you smart," he replied completely ignoring her reasons and indicating that he was not the least bit sorry for his attitude and the way he treated her. She felt her nerves fraying just a bit more.

Letting out a frustrated breath, she said tightly, "let's get one thing straight, I don't trust you and I have no desire to do as you say just because you feel like you can bully me into it. I don't have time for you and your idiotic games. Either kill me or let me go...just don't..."

"Don't what?"

She drew her feet up, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face between her knees before continuing, "Don't play around with me. I can overlook you shedding blood when there's no other choice but I can't tolerate the way you used me."

"And who are you to dictate to me how I should act?" came the reply, his face serious, "do you think I didn't have the situation under control? Do you think I should have left to your own devices? _You_, a girl who has been proven time and again to be useless? What would you have done then, hmmm? Did you want us to go and beg like dogs for money or would you have preferred to sell that hideous body of yours? I put you in a role and you fulfilled it this time, like a good little girl, and I held to my word by keeping you from getting any real injuries. We now have money and transportation. Explain to me why I shouldn't have used you."

Her head snapped up in anger, _what is wrong with this man? _"Where is it written that it's alright for you to put my life on the line? You act as if I should be grateful that you "protected" me, but you're forgetting that the person who put me in danger in the first place is you. I wouldn't have done anything the way you have. I didn't want to leave home and get stuck with you. I didn't want you to chase after me and drag me back, speaking of which," her eyes narrowed, "if I'm so _'useless_' then why did you go through the trouble of coming after me when I was clearly trying to get away from you? Why not save yourself some trouble, because I can guarantee that I'll fight you every step of the way." _I dare you to give me an answer to that._

He stared at her with an unreadable expression and she couldn't tell if he'd found something interesting on her face or if he was struggling to come up with a reply to her question. She was desperately wishing that it was the latter when he made his reply.

A minute passed, during which her ire increased ten-fold, before he crouched and bent forward in a sudden movement. She barely registered his hand coming up to grip her shoulder before his lips made contact with her cheek. There was a moment when she marveled at how soft his lips were and even that was wiped away when his tongue came out in a slow lingering swipe that seemed to last forever, even though it was no more than half a second.

He pulled away and said nonchalantly, "you had blood on your cheek, red just isn't your color."

Her brain short circuited, having been thoroughly fried by the red-hot blush that followed in the wake of his actions and she couldn't do anything but blink as he gave her a sexy smile, the one with just a hint of fang, and walked away to finish looting the corpses.

It had to be a full five minutes before her brain was open for business again and she could ask herself just what the heck had happened.

_Did Kyo just make a blatantly sexual move on me?_

_**Sure did**, _came the reply.

_Did I just _**let** _him make a blatantly sexual move on me?_

_**Something like that.**_

_Did he just dodge my question?_

_**Yup.**_

Manipulated, not one but, **two** times in one day. She couldn't muster up the strength to be angry at him yet again. Her eyes followed him for a while before she made a decision and stood up, dusting herself off.

He looked over at her and said teasingly, "so, have you decided to be of use and do as I asked."

She answered him with a mild look before turning her back on him, ignoring the hard look her gave her, and heading down the road. Night had long since fallen and she didn't care that she might get lost or wet in the coming storm, enough was enough. Anything was better than spending another moment with him, better than putting up with his abuse.

He followed her and grabbed her arm and she reacted by cocking her revolver at his head and growling a soft, "get off of me," at him. He searched her cold eyes before letting her go and she began walking again after tucking her gun into the sash of her kimono for easy access.

"Where do you think you're going," his voice floated after her threateningly.

"Away from you," was her reply.

"It's dangerous," he said, as if he was being the nicest person in the world for stating the obvious.

"Who's to say it isn't more dangerous staying here with you?"

He said nothing else after that and she half expected to hear his footsteps coming after her but they never did and she tried to tell herself that it was for the best if she just rid herself of him and forgot everything that had to do with Demon Eyes Kyo, the killer of one innocent girl's heart in addition to his legendary thousand.

The dark silence of night fell, bringing with it the thoughts that she had been avoiding all day. There was one draw back to keeping all of your pain inside and that was that it had to come out sooner or later. And more often than not, it was the former.

With a rumble – as if sensing her mood - the sky finally parted and bequeathed her with a heavy shower that quickly soaked her to the skin. The atmosphere couldn't be more depressing. Yuya was alone once more, her only companion was a man who didn't care about her and her brother was dead for reasons that had yet to be divulged to her. She most definitely wasn't happy and she hadn't been for quite some time. Her thoughts were every bit as sad and heavy as the downpour that stole away her sight and left her feeling cold.

It took ten minutes, from leaving Kyo to now, for her to realize that the reason why she couldn't see properly wasn't because of the rain but because she was crying and it was with that realization that she began to sob in earnest.

What was there for her to do really? She wasn't beautiful in the traditional Japanese sense and there wasn't much that a woman without family or connections could do besides go into a brothel. Even then, men would come to her only because she looked somewhat exotic, not because they found her personality to be anything special. No, she didn't want that kind of life, she didn't want much of anything besides finding a good husband. Was it childish of her to wish that? Was it wrong for her to want to feel secure and wanted? Kyo had mocked her, picked on her, and forced her to stay with him...but had he really hurt her beyond stabbing at her pride? She wasn't about to go crawling back to him but she couldn't help but wish that he was just a bit kinder, that he would give some indication that he didn't see her as a means to an end – although she could not have said what that end was.

Yuya shivered, she was tired and cold and hungry and so many other things that she hadn't the strength to think about. That was why, when her foot caught on a half-buried stone and she fell face-first into the mud, she couldn't muster up the will to get up. Her physical and emotional weariness were dragging her deeper into the soft mess as well as gravity ever could. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep and wished that she could wake up in a much better place than the here and now.

The rain washed over her in hard patterns and she just when she was about to pass out from lack of air, a thickly muscled arm wrapped itself around her middle and hauled her upright.

"Only you would choose death by drowning in dirt, " came a familiar voice, rich with amusement and laden with scorn at the same time. Her mind, which was close to shutting down again, roused itself to curse the traitorous heart in her chest that picked up speed when she heard _his_ voice.

Kyo moved to set her on her feet and which promptly buckled, forcing him to pull her off of the ground again. With a sigh he shifted her so that he had one arm supporting her back and another beneath her knees and she rolled her head away from him weakly, muttering sullenly, "what business is it of yours how I choose to die? And who asked you to save me? I don't want you touching me, talking to me, breathing on me, or even looking at me."

"Too bad I don't react well to being ordered around," a hand came and tilted her head back towards him before a finger was used to wipe the mud from her tear-streaked face, "and if not looking at you is about how ugly you are when you cry, have no fear, I'm convinced that it's impossible to make you more hideous than you already are, Chinkusha."

Why was it that his words and actions didn't match. He was insulting her when she had sworn that it was impossible for her to take much more from him and at the same time, he was holding her very gently. _Not only that but he came after me again! He really has some explaining to do_ she thought to herself, unable to voice it out loud because speech was rapidly becoming beyond her. He smoothed the hair from her face with a look of concentration before turning around and heading back the way they'd come. She tried to struggle and he put an end to that with a look, shifting her closer as retribution.

Yuya _wanted _to see it as retribution but it was turning more and more into comfort because she could smell him and it was that wonderfully heady aroma of pine and masculinity that soothed her even though it came from _him_. He smelled like safety...and he felt like a warm blanket. Being naturally hot-blooded had its advantages she noticed since the rain had little effect in lowering his temperature, as it had hers, and being close to him like this was greatly easing her shivers.

They went on without speaking and she gradually began to relax against him, falling into a light doze.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo wasn't sure who he was more pissed at – the girl in his arms or himself.

The girl had spouted off a bunch of nonsense at him and here he was, chasing after her like one of those love-sick fools because he disliked the thought of her being alone out here when she hadn't the strength to kill a fly. Did she even know that he had been following her the moment her back was turned? Why was she so upset? She was _unharmed_ when there had been men who would not have hesitated to have their wicked way with her if he hadn't been there and she was _complaining_ now that they now had the funds to stay somewhere decent for the next few nights. Okay, so maybe he _had_ defended her virtue because he fully intended to take it himself one of these days but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

If it was any consolation to her, he also defended the woman because he could actually tolerate her which was a rare thing. Traveling was monotonous at best with few, if any, battles thrown in between. With the life he led what could be better than having a pretty girl - who was so radically different from those meek, obedient women – with him? Especially when he, in general, hated women and the weaknesses they brought with them? Granted, she could be infuriating sometimes with her stubborn attitude, but when it all boiled to down, he found her appealing on a level that had been previously untouched. Watching the way her face changed when she got angry made his heart beat just a little bit faster. It was so rare for him to have a challenge and she was exactly that, a challenge who was magnificent when he sparked off her temper.

And all of these were thoughts that he would kill himself for before he told her.

Looking down at the girl, he made sure that she was breathing properly and snorted at her ridiculous method of committing suicide, although he was sure that her intention in leaving him hadn't been to die right after. She was still very young after all, with long years ahead of her and so much potential to be the finest woman he'd ever met. He supposed that what she lacked was direction. The young woman had left her village behind and forgotten that the outside world wasn't made of beauty and flowers. On the other hand, he felt himself being constantly pulled around by a force that he could not define, only follow and hope that it would piece his memories back together.

They reached the horses and he quickly located a soft patch of grass on which to lay his burden. Her small hands batted weakly at his own as he eased her out of her saturated outer kimono, rolling his eyes at the way she cringed. It was still raining, though not as heavily as it had been earlier, and there was no longer lightening in the sky. Deciding that it would be alright to take shelter beneath one of the sparse trees, he located one that was particularly low, more like a bush really, and set her beneath it. He lead the horsesto the other side of the tree and tethered them together – it was a miracle that the storm had left them unaffected.

Giving their surroundings a final glance, he set about stripping off his haori and armor, wrinkling his nose as how wet they were before laying them out on the ground next to the girl's kimono. He stretched his tall frame a bit before crawling underneath the tree alongside his charge who was shivering yet again. He frowned at the image of having to take care of her if she got sick from the combination of wet clothes and cold air and opted to pull her up against his chest for warmth. Needless to say, it did not go over well with her and she began to struggle anew, her thin arms doing their best to push herself away from him.

Kyo caught them easily and pinned them to her sides, ordering her in a low tone, "stop moving around so much, onna, I'm not going to do anything to you. Just go to sleep."

"How can I?" she grumbled to, what he assumed, was herself and he smirked at the way she stiffly held her body away from his.

Watching her in the darkness, he tried to think of something that would give her direction while convincing her to stay with. She needed a purpose. But what could possibly get her motivated?

His hand slid around to her stomach and pulled her closer to his heat as he tried think of something for her to do. Their close proximity, her curves pressed up against his body, her breath coming out short – not in small part due to the fact that his hand had taken to idly drawing little circles on her clothed belly – was reminiscent of the night her brother had died, killed by the same man who had almost ended his own life.

The beginnings of an idea were forming in his head and he nudged her with his leg, "Oi, onna, you awake?"

"I can't help but stay up when you're not keeping your hands to yourself," came the tart reply and he smiled, never ceasing the movement of his warm palm over her abdomen since he knew it unsettled her.

Her hand pushed his away when it became apparent that he was going to pretend he hadn't heard her obvious hint. Rolling over to face him, green eyes luminous even in the dark, she asked irritably, "what do you want?"

He stared into those gem-like eyes for a long second before voicing the idea that had been forming in his head ever since he found her lying in the road and that tiny flame grew just a bit.

"Onna...what if I told you that you should get revenge on the man who killed your brother?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hmmmmmm, where will this take us? Is Kyo going to warp the innocent Miss Yuya's mind...oooooor...will she do something different all together? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of MNM and please be so kind as to read and review, it makes me feel all warm inside.


	9. Heart and Mind

Hello again everyone. Sorry for the long gap between updates. Ms. Vegita-dias has been a very busy girl now between searching for a new job so that she can quit her current job (which was cool until her boss decided to cut her workdays down to one) and enrolling into school full-time (gonna' be a web designer, oh yeah!). On the plus side, she does have a new job and her life is returning to normal leaving her with just enough time to type out the rest of this chapter (which consisted of two pages until a few days ago).

This is a rather slow chapter but I think that's it very important as far as setting the ground for our two love-birds (and I use that very loosely) to hook up and get a move on with their adventure. There's also a bit of Yukimura in here for you guys and let's not forget Hotaru (I love writing about him).

**An important note to you guys: **It was brought to my attention that my story might appear to have inconsistencies because I use a fair amount of Japanese insult which are, to all appearances, unnecessary. Firstly I will say that I am not offended that this was pointed out to me because I appreciate honesty above all things. Secondly I will say this, Ms. Vegita-dias does not swear. Neither in real life nor in her writing will you _ever_ see an honest to goodness curse word come from her mouth because she feels that swearing is tasteless. That does not mean that she will criticize anyone who swears in real life or in their stories because the world does not revolve around her. The problem comes in when she decides to write a story about a man who can and does curse. Her answer? Use words from his own language and provide you guys with a general idea as to what they mean and hope that her punctuation and emphasis is good enough to get her message across. She balances out the swear words with an equal amount of regular insults that she happily provides translations for, hence the Japanese word key at the beginning of each chapter. When you think about it, is this comparable to a Japanese show where they toss in English words just for the heck of it? The answer is no. I don't ever write anything in order to show off, I write because it's fun and because I like to know that I've help people, in some small part, to learn a piece of another language.

That's it.

Now on to the thank you's.

Ultra special thanks to **The Narrator** who beta'ed this chapter and always makes sure to let me know that I'm not butchering the characters and that my writing is straight.

Special Thanks to:

**WhisperingMoonDreams** don't worry about not reviewing every chapter. I'm just glad that I haven't been forgotten.

**Starbrat** see the above note.

**XxFuumaGirlxX** don't worry about taking so long since it took me forever to post it up.

**Yukimura's** **gal** that's the point. This is AU so I don't want to completely retell the original story (what fun would that be?)

**anonymous-lemonade** uh-oh I hope Mimi-chan is alright. Glad you enjoyed it.

**Grace **I can't take Kyo's perverted-ness too far or I'll have to change the rating. Don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more of their interactions in the future.

**Sessrin** nice to see you on this side of my town, hope you get a chance to read the manga (don't go for the anime or your be disappointed in the end. The manga is AWESOME!)

**Ciara** don't worry about being to pushy. I call it being honest. I don't have a clear idea of Akari's personality so I might leave him out until they release the volumes with him in it over here. As for the others, the same applies. I really don't want to spoil anyone too much.

**Jay **alas our love is not to be for I love only Kyo at the moment and besides, your smart Asian girl might get jealous. ;PJ(:weeps

**Triste** thanks for reading despite the flaws, it makes me happy.

**NyankoSamurai506** Fangirls unite!

**Alyson Metallium** Glad you liked. I was soooo unsure as to how the whole cheek looking thing would go over. Reading the latest chapters I know I'm going to scream if they pull some stupid crap where Sakuya gets Kyo.

**Bethy-kun **thanks for the vow of support. But, please don't torture yourself by continuing with this story if I do something stupid and turn this story into a work of crap. I'll put it down myself if I have to.

**Orochimaru's** **master Muramasa** the best volume is 29 but I strongly suggest that you refrain from buying it since it's so mush farther along. But if you don't care and you want to see so Kyo/Yuya goodness then go ahead (you have been warned).

**TsumeIshida** look no further for Yukimura to crop up.

**Ginny-cry **are you still alive?

**Rin** **Katt **LOL, I'm not sure how holy a story with Kyo would be but if you haven't died again then I'll take it that all is well.

**The Muses Tk and Zv **Akari _was_ sexy wasn't he? (looks around and wipes drool from the screen).

**Ahnkhitomi** I hope no goats were harmed while I came up with this chapter. ;P

Thanks to:

**Kaoru4, Tashime, Crimson Eyed Angel, franz, Indygodusk, Takari AAF, FLCLgd14, Joyce07, Ouatic-7, Sorceress Usagi, Little Jester, Lady Mokodane, Placid Snowflake, Messiah of Darkness, Grall, rome, KaKai-Sama, Ayi, The Hamster Queen, Rin Amaru, animegurl23, and Mourning-kun.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kyo then Kyoshiro would be a smudge at the bottom of a cliff and Hotaru would be my personal slave. :sigh:

**Midori No Me**

**Chapter Eight**

**Heart and Mind**

"Revenge?" Yuya parroted back to him, her eyes widening before sliding away from his own and focusing on his throat.

"Yes, revenge. Wouldn't that be a satisfactory way to get your life headed in one direction?"

Almost, he _almost_ managed to sound concerned to her ears, which so longed to hear kindness from his lips...except, this wasn't kindness. Kind people didn't use other people. Kind people didn't mock your only family member right after he'd been murdered. Kind people didn't young women by the side of the road as bait and kill the men who stop, just to loot their corpses and take their horses afterwards. Kind people didn't make pets out of unwed girls who save their pitiful, injured carcasses from the birds. Oh no, Kyo was a law unto himself and kindness was not fit to be on _his_ bill.

"Satisfactory? Would I be satisfied if I kill him?"

Another thing that kind people didn't do was suggest revenge as a means of absolution from one's pain.

"It always worked for me," came his reply followed by the gleam of teeth. It might have been a nice smile...if his canines weren't so wickedly pointed, if his heart wasn't chiseled from stone, if he actually cared about her and her feelings. If...if, if, if, "_what if...?_" He was always forcing her to ask herself that question.

Her memories of him re-wound to the first time she saw him. Kyo, who had lain there, injured, in the shadow of that tree. His tree had been off the beaten path, the wholesome path that she knew. His warrior's aura had called her to him...or perhaps it was that sword that seemed to have been forged from hatred and blood lust. She should have known to leave him be but, no, Yuya was a kind girl and he was so very beautiful, so obviously strong despite his wounds, and so pitiful. '_What if_ _he isn't so bad? What if he dies? What if he decides to stay with me?_'

That was the beginning.

Fast-forward to his awakening. Kyo, Demon Eyes Kyo because his eyes were red and frightening, had awoken and nearly choked her to death, even as she tried to tend his wounds. He had mocked her and treated her like a toy to be played with even as she feared - as all women beneath strange, naked men do - the threat of rape that hung in the air. She had been scared out of her mind and she _should_ have known _then_ to leave him be but, no, Yuya was a kind and naïve girl. He was so very beautiful - even his eyes - and he was so strong, and so fascinating, like a captive beast. '_What if he gets hurt again? What if he's putting up a front? What if he's just lonely?'_

It was the evening of that same fateful day.

Kyo, Demon Eyes Kyo with the additional title of Thousand Killer, was alone with her brother and she was walking the village path to her home. The dying sun had briefly turned the road into a trail of blood, _his_ color, before it deepened into mauve and finally to black. She had known that something was wrong the moment she came within sight of her home but she entered anyways. It had been dark inside and the air smelled of blood. Oh dear...it would seem that her brother was dead and it was his severed arm she was feeling. A demon, played by _him, _appeared next to her and told her that someone else was out and about. Was her mind playing tricks when she saw the very shadows move towards him? He was scary, he chased her away, his voice was there in her ears "draw him out, draw him out," and she ran away from him. The man who murdered her brother came to kill her too and she knew she couldn't escape. He moved..._there,_ she managed to partially dodge and there was pain. And then the murderer went after _him,_ who had made it into the alley to fight the man who killed dear sweet Nozomu. _He_ didn't come to save her. _He _didn't attempt to save her brother either. _He _was smiling because fighting was what _he_ lived for. And what did she do instead of making her exit from this bloody, surreal play? Rather than run away again she used her own body to shield him.

She **_should_** have known **_then_** to leave him be! But...no, Yuya was a kind, naïve, and _stupid_ girl. He was so different from what she knew and, even though the world would love for him to die then and there, he was so beautiful and alone and weakened. It was wrong for a man to be killed at his lowest point. '_What if I can give him something else to care about besides fighting? What if he has a change of heart? What if he has his reasons for being the way he is?'_

Yuya curled up into herself, ignoring the strong hands that gripped her hips in response and kept her so intimately pressed against the man behind her. Her mind was telling her that she would lose herself if she gave in to the tempting suggestion that Kyo had made. '_He is using you. Being stuck with him is your fault because you decided to save him but this, giving yourself over to the desire to shed blood in hatred, is something that you can choose not to do.'_ It was simple logic really. How many times within these past two days had he demonstrated that he cared for no one but himself? How many times had he insulted her and ignored her demands for him to keep his hands to himself? How many times had he made it known that he considered her to be less than human, a somewhat amusing waste of time but a pet nonetheless?

She wanted to say no.

Her heart whispered "yes."

The man behind her couldn't be trusted, that was a given, but her heart was what governed her emotions. It was her heart that clung to the idea of avenging her brother and tried to tempt her mind away from the more unpleasant aspects of revenge – namely becoming just like the man who had taken Nozomu away from her. It had been her heart that kept her close to Kyo and she had almost succeeded in breaking free from the hold it had on her...until he came after her and saved her from herself. She would not soon forget the gentle touch of his fingers as they wiped the tears from her face, nor the feel of his arms holding her close as he carried her, nor his warmth and the scent that came with it.

Yuya – kind, naïve, and stupid – was also lonely.

She knew nothing of men, nor did she understand why the man she was with insisted on bullying her when he always contradicted his actions in the end. Understanding also refused to come when she tried to figure out why he wouldn't let her go when he so "obviously" didn't care for her or why she felt so weak when he was this physically close to her. He insulted her, he treated her like an object, he put his hands on places he had no business touching, and he used her. Again she tried to move away from him and again he pulled her close.

"Well, what is your decision, Chinkusha?" Why did his voice have to be so deep?

She shook it off and replied heatedly, "Stop calling me that! I've heard it whispered behind my back enough times in this lifetime, thank you very much. And another thing, can you _please_ get your nasty hands off of me? I feel bad enough as it is without having to worry about where those things of yours have been." She somehow managed the strength to twist around and face him with a glare, but the impact of her words was partially lost because her voice was raspy from crying. She settled for a glare instead and it only deepened when he had the audacity to chuckle at her outburst.

A scream very nearly tore itself from her throat when he bent in very close – making her regret turning around – and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes staring into her own.

"Little girl, what would your reply be if I said that I will be the one to do the killing? I have my reasons for wanting that man dead as well. He _is_ the man who tried to kill me after all. He's the reason why you found me injured in the forest. Fear not that you'll have to kill him with your own hands. I will be the one to take his head."

The tip of his nose touched her own even as his warm breath whispered over her cheeks and she shuddered, pulling away as much as possible. Her eyes shifted to the side as she replied sarcastically, "What a nice man you are, not forcing me to bloody my hands by killing him myself."

He ignored her tone and said more easily than he had the right to, "I try. But...if you need to have a reason, I am willing to oblige. To put it simply, you may come with me and satisfy yourself by watching me kill him or you can go your own way, do whatever it's possible for a useless woman like you to do, and wait for him to kill you. I can almost guarantee you that you'll wind up living the rest of your life out in a brothel with nothing to keep you company but a futon and a different man every night."

"How do you know he'll come for me? And if I go with you - assuming that you don't get bored with me and that I don't lose my mind and put myself out of my misery – what happens then?"

"You're not pathetic enough to commit suicide." She wondered if he meant that as a compliment. "And I know he'll return because my body is telling me that he will. I've met him twice now, the third time will be the last, I can feel it. As for you, he'll come back for the 'one that got away' as it were. Assassins have their pride."

Yuya felt just a tiny trill of fear at the thought of being hunted and meeting the same end as her brother. She didn't want to die, no, she wasn't ready to die. Her time to go would come when _she_ chose it, not the other way around. However, she still needed to understand exactly where she stood with the man currently holding her.

"You didn't answer the second question. What will become of me if I follow you? Do I need to leave and take my chances with that other man?"

The rain had long since stopped by then and the clouds parted to let a bit of moonlight shine through. It wasn't much but it was more than enough to bring his eyes to light even though most of his face remained shadowed. Red eyes that were both beautiful and frightening watched her face carefully, apparently waiting for her to turn away from him. Just to be perverse, she denied him the satisfaction of letting him know how much he intimidated her and held his gaze without flinching.

There was movement within the shadows that obscured most of his face and she wondered if she had just witnessed a genuine smile from him when his husky voice said quietly, "You will be expected to follow me and obey. Not because I want to torture you – though I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it – but because to do otherwise will result in death. I don't want you dead yet, but I could be persuaded to change my mind if you show me that you aren't worth the effort."

"Is that all you require of me? And what guarantee do I have that you won't let me die? You seem to enjoy betting with my life. And when did I become your servant? I thought I was just a toy."

"Consider yourself promoted. As for the other question, that depends on how much confidence you have in my abilities. I didn't earn the name of 'Thousand Killer' by following the course of your weakling brother. We are different men and I advise you to keep that in mind. As for your fears about me letting you get killed...I will tell you that I meant what I said. I don't like other men touching my servants, be prepared to see the blood flow should someone put their hands on you without my permission. Is that a good enough promise for you?"

She nodded and flinched for real when his eyes gleamed and he commanded softly, "Out loud, woman."

For reasons that she didn't dare to consider, her cheeks heated up and she had to swallow a few times to get her words out, "I do."

"Do you promise to obey me until we kill the man who attacked us both?"

For that question - it was more of a demand – she hesitated. _Did_ she want to seal her fate with his? She observed his face and reminded herself that she had a choice this time. She could refuse and leave him to his own devices; go on with her life as it were. '_And what will my life be like? Where will I go? What can a woman do by herself?' _It was knowing the answer to that question, as disturbing as it was, that decided her.

She didn't trust Kyo and she certainly didn't trust her heart- not when it clamored as it did for Kyo, Kyo's nearness, and for the security that it _knew_, in its innermost recesses, only he could provide. _Watch_, that was what she would do. Watch and wait for the chance to get away from him, all the more so if he broke his word to her.

"I give you my word, Demon Eyes Kyo, that I will follow and obey you, though not willingly. But let it be known that I don't trust you and I am agreeing for the sole reason that I have nowhere else to go. However, the day you break your promise to me is the day I leave you to play your games by yourself. Do you understand me?"

Again that gleam of teeth from the shadows on his face and she wondered if she was really doing the right thing as Kyo, the man who seemed determined to leave her no choice, replied steadily, "You have my word." The clouds overhead chose that moment to part and grace his face with enough moonlight for her to see it in its entirety.

The teeth that she had only caught glimpses of were bright as their numbers increased until they stood in two proud rows along lips that tilted up into a satisfied smile.

He looked like he was going to eat her in much the way a cat devoured a baby bird.

Yuya Shiina, aged sixteen and orphaned, shivered...and it had nothing to do with the chill of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the steady 'click-clack' of wood on wood that woke him up, that and the sunlight which reached into his hidey-hole and pried his one eye open with warm fingers.

Botenmaru creaked his brown iris open and immediately shut it again with a groan. It was far too bright for his liking but that wasn't what made him close his eye in irritation. No, it was the sight before him that made him wish that he had gone to sleep and never woken up.

All was quiet save the steady sound of a wooden ball which landed on top of a peg with unerring accuracy again and again and again. And then _he_ spoke.

"Bon-chan," said a familiar sing-song voice and he winced cursing the stiffness in his back from sleeping for hours inside of the closet. Now that it was day-time, he wondered how he had managed to squeeze into this mouse hole in the first place let alone fall asleep, especially with the activities that had gone on the night before.

'Click-' the sound the kendama rang out into the room and he knew exactly _who_ was with the pest in front of him. '_Little brat's as much to blame as his master,' _he thought sourly.

"Bon-chan," the voice came again and this time there was a petulant sound to it.

'-Clack.'

"Leave me alone, Yukimura," he ground out, refusing to oblige the irritating individual in front of him.

'Click-'

"But Bon-chan, are you absolutely sure? I really need you to be awake…unless you don't mind Sasuke hearing about your little indiscretions."

'-Clack!' Was the sound getting louder?

The threat of exposure got him to open his eye and stand up awkwardly from his crouching position in the closet, if only to glare a hole into the man's head from his impressive height. He couldn't see the boy but the sound told him that he was still there.

"You wouldn't dare!"

'Click-'

Yukimura returned his hard look with a genial smile but he wasn't fooled, the man in front of him could have the sweetest smile on his face…right before he disemboweled you. It was like that with the younger of the Sanada brothers.

'-Clack!'

"But One-Eyed Dragon-San, it's such an interesting story. I can add it to my collection. Maybe I should write it down so that everyone can know that you…"

'Click-'

"Don't say it!" Botenmaru all but yelled.

'-Clack!'

"It's not that bad, besides I owe you back for spying on me and Akane-chan last night. Heentai," he drawled it out and even had the gall to chuckle.

'Click-'

"Wait a minute, you _knew_ I was there!"

'-Clack!'

Yukimura pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, that accursed smile turning secretive. "Whatever could you mean?"

'Click-'

"You know exactly what I mean."

'-Clack!'

"No," he drew his face uncomfortably close to his and said, "I don't."

'Click-'

How the kid could stand there, quiet as a stone as far as speaking went and playing a noisy game while listening to his master, was beyond him, but what Bontenmaru did know was that he himself was being intimidated.Yukimura had leverage on him thanks to a certain night with lots of sake and a terrible screw up between him, the Sanada, and Kosuke, the Sanada man's female kagemusha. He shuddered to think of what he had _almost_ done and the fact that the man in front of him refused to let him live it down.

'-Clack!'

Of course, despite the un-manly amount of space between the two of them right now, he _knew _that Yuki wouldn't do anything – at least he hoped he wouldn't. '_Same age as me and still playing games,'_ he thought tiredly. It all went back to his memories of last night. By letting him know that he was aware of his presence while he had his fun with "Akane-chan," his "friend" was letting him know that he had yet another incident to hold over him. It was well known that Yukimura of the exiled Sanada clan liked to play games, the problem was that people didn't understand that his games were almost never frivolous. Oh, he would joke and laugh with you but he usually did it because he was thinking of slitting your throat later on or he wanted to find a weakness to exploit.

'Click-'

The youngest Sanada was a man who wore masks and he never let anyone see what he didn't want them to. '_A different face for every occasion,'_ Bon reminded himselfYukimura was a drunkard and an oblivious lecher – someone who couldn't be taken seriously - around other samurai. In court he played a weak and somewhat effeminate noble who was down on his luck – even as he made the pompous fools dance to his tune. Probably the only aspect of his personality that he could pin down was the fact that the man really _did_ love a good romp in the sack, seeing as how he seemed to know every female whore in every brothel from Kudoyama to Edo and beyond.

'Clack!'

To this day he still wasn't sure if it had been entirely coincidental that he had met and followed Kosuke only to find out later on, after he had a few drinks and a short snore, that she had magically turned into someone else. It this case she became a man who took delight in _loudly_ teasing him that he just might be going to the other side and that, as interesting as he was, Genjiro – the name Yukimura took whenever he snuck away from Kudoyama mountain - wasn't interested in him like _that_. That sort of thing was a deathblow to men like Date Bontenmaru Masamune, who prided themselves on exactly that - being manly – and so he had been forced into helping the other man lest his mistake be made public. Naturally, Yuki had managed to obtain enough _extra_ leverage against him to make him his own personal lapdog. It really pissed him off.

'Click-Clack!' The sound of the kendama brought him back to the present.

"Now, now, friends shouldn't argue." The smaller man's face was kind and laced through with sympathy even though the One-Eyed Dragon couldn't particularly recall an actual argument. "I have obtained an interesting lead on the whereabouts of your other friend, the Thousand Killer. I've also learned that, not one, but _two_ of your former companions are in Edo at this very moment. Now, could you _possibly _tell me why they would be there…_together_? As far as I can tell, you four had the most interesting of relationship…something about killing each other the next time you crossed paths?"

'_Click-Clack!_'

_'Oh yeah, the boy's definitely listening.'_ Out loud he replied honestly, "I don't really know much besides the fact that the two youngest members of our little party each had something for Kyo. Akira took it hard when Kyo went his own way and Hotaru was pissed 'cause he wanted to kill 'im in the worst kind of way before he left."

'Click-Clack-Click!'

_'Sounds like someone else wants a chance at Kyo's neck as well.'_ It wasn't as if he couldn't understand the appeal. Demon Eyes Kyo was the kind of man who set your guts to singing and made you itch so badly for a fight that you would give your left arm just to test yourself against his might. But what did a man like Yukimura want with him? Badly enough too, so that he resorted to spying on Botenmaru and knew more than he should about the mission that the old man in the forest had sent him on. '_Can't really call 'im old now can I_?' he thought with a grin, remembering the gentle features of a man who would have lived forever if he hadn't left his former life behind.

'Click-'

"Time grows short, Botenmaru. I think we should move on, don't you agree?"

'-Clack!"

_As if I have a choice_. He couldn't really complain though, because when he thought about it, working with Yukimura _was_ making his job of tracking down Kyo a whole lot easier. '_Just hope he wasn't _too _screwed up when the Mibu got their hands on 'im those four years ago.'_

'Click-'

"Sasuke…" Bon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the boy's name being said into the air and the incessant 'click-clack' paused to indicate that the kid was awaiting his orders.

"Do me a favor and take a message to Kosuke. Tell her that I'm coming home for a bit."

The silence dragged on before there was a 'Clack' that had an air of finality and Sasuke's presence extricated itself from Botenmaru's senses.

Turning to the massive man, Yukimura slid his most winning smile onto his face and reached up to grasp Bon's shoulders.

"And as for you, my dear friend, I'll leave you to finish your quest. I have a hunch that your friend will turn up in Edo sooner or later. Why not go there and relax for a bit? Perhaps you should visit a brothel or two, but no hiding in closets this time," he wagged his finger as if speaking to a child… and as if he hadn't forced Botenmaru into his hiding position in the first place then taken his pleasure knowing he would be there.

Bon nodded and refrained from knocking the other man out. '_Remember Date, he wears his masks like he was born to 'em.'_

The problem was, he could never seem to nail down which mask Yukimura was using at the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"What do you think of him?"

Hotaru looked down at the girl standing before him and tried to place where he knew her from. She was from… '_the_ _place I called home before I joined the Four,'_ he recalled in a sudden burst of insight. At the moment, he was standing in the middle of a clearing located inside of a rather dense copse of trees and he'd been watching the clouds go by when she broke into the middle of a rather serious analysis on which clouds looked like cats and which were formless blobs.

He inclined his head and replied, "I fought next to him before," as if that would explain everything.

The little girl - who he somehow knew wasn't _just_ a little girl - was someone he could recognize if he put his mind to it but he couldn't place her name and she was frowning at him.

"Are you angry?" he queried, not that he cared about her feelings in particular. Some part of him knew that he'd never fought her and therefore his brain labeled her as "unimportant," aside from the fact that she knew him and he _kind of_ knew her. His question was more or less born out of the desire to avoid being annoyed.

She sighed that same sigh that everyone who met and talked to him seemed to perform and said irritably, "Really, Hotaru, you can be so slow sometimes."

He blinked and decided to let it pass even though he knew somewhere that she had just insulted him. To put it simply he saw no point in getting angry if it wasn't going to lead to the fights that he so constantly craved. There had only ever been one fight that he had been upset at and that was because it was the one he never had the chance to have, with the one man besides Yun-Yun – his master – that could make his skin scrawl with bloodlust. Speaking of fights…he promptly blanked the girl from his mind to make space for other more important things and set to wondering if Akira (he could finally keep _that_ name in his head) would be willing to have a death-match anytime soon. He really felt like killing something.

A hard push that sent him sliding ten feet away broke him out of his musing and he blinked yet again as the girl stood over him.

"Don't you dare ignore Antera of the Twelve God Shoguns! I asked you if you thought Akira was trustworthy. I need to know before I take him back with me to Aokigahara."

Hotaru turned cold golden eyes - which contradicted his fiery fighting style - onto the girl and the wheels in his head started to move slowly, one-by-one. She could fight, that much was obvious even to him, and that meant that she was worth taking notice of. His mind caught up to his mouth and answered her question for him without any clear consent on his part, "I don't know."

Her tiny mouth compressed into a tight line and she made an irritated sound. "You are _so_ useless."

Briefly, he considered sticking his sword into her. She was trying to make him angry and if she could fight then it was worth it. He really wanted to pull his sword out and go at it but his mind was actually working today and it snapped a leash onto his baser instincts - which he honestly trusted more than his own thinking ability. '_Not yet,'_ that was the message he got

He knew he had to wait, but he didn't know what for and so he sat down and watched as she turned around and fetched Akira who told him something about staying in Edo to watch out for Kyo while he went to handle his business.

He nodded and shook his head at all the right places and watched them until they were out of range of his eyes and senses before lying back on the cool grass and looking up at the sky. It was only a matter of time before he drifted off and his last thought before sleep claimed him was that he really wished he could have fought Akira to the death before the girl came to take him away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

For the second time in the past two days, Kyo woke up to the feeling of a soft, young body next to his own and delicate breaths that puffed across his cheeks and made him think thoughts that would have sent her scurrying back to her run down village if she could read his mind.

That was one of the first things he noticed.

The second thing was that he recalled the conversation they'd had the night before and the fact that she had given in to _him_ - even if it _was_ because he hadn't given her any other choice.

_'If I didn't own you before little girl, I do now,' _he thought, a satisfied grin curling over his normally stoic face. He couldn't understand what it was about this girl that got him riled up. Normally he spoke only when he had no other choice and he had _very _little tolerance for the company of other people… but things were different with her. In his opinion, he was being less cautious than usual around the girl but she didn't notice and he wasn't going to enlighten her to the fact that he normally lead a very dreary existence of going from battle to battle, most of which weren't challenging enough for him to enjoy. Of course, there was always the pressure that Tenryo exerted on his mind whenever he took the willful sword in hand and there _were_ those bits and pieces of his former life that bubbled up to the surface now and then along with the knowledge that he had somewhere to go but he wasn't allowed to know where.

_'No point dwelling on it,'_ he reminded himself. His memories would come forth when they were good and ready, all he could do was follow the thread that lead him after an undefined target and hope that his past would come sooner rather than later.

Kyo shifted and stilled in more of a reflexive motion when she moaned and _cuddled_ up to him. His response was to smirk: the girl just never learned. For all her bluster and false bravado she was still young and more inclined to trust than an older woman would be and that was why he very little trouble controlling her. '_Not enough maturity to start scheming, so she doesn't see the pitfalls.' _She definitely didn't understand that she had been maneuvered into doing exactly what he wanted, which was making him into her "master" as it were. Mentioning the prospect of becoming a harlot to her so many times had cemented into her mind that she had no other choice but to go with him. It was the truth, mostly, but he could think of a few jobs such as becoming a laborer in the fields that she could have taken up if she had truly desired the simple life that she constantly went on and on about. Was it underhanded? Perhaps it was, although she would have come up with other options if she had bothered to think on it.

The thing was, she didn't have much in the way of ability so he couldn't imagine her keeping any job unless she was self-employed. As far as he was concerned, he was saving her from herself, even though it definitely wasn't out of a spirit of kindness. "Kind" wasn't a word that fit into his vocabulary; he divided people into two groups, those that needed to die and those who weren't worth the effort. It pretty much boiled down to the fact that she fell into this, as yet, unnamed gray area and until he chose a category to place her in he didn't want her to leave his side, not yet. And still again, that was only part of the reason.

In general, he went for older women who were well-developed and had a decent amount of experience with men, but, in that area as well, things were different with her. The girl was the exact opposite of his ideal. She talked too much, had far too little for him to grab on to should he choose to relieve her of the status of girlhood, and she was useless outside of bait for passing bandits. And yet, he found himself liking her.

Going over the events following his awakening in her home he took note, with surprisingly little displeasure, of the vast amount of effort he had expended to keep her with him. He was mean to her but she stayed with him and for some odd reason that made him tolerant. The same went for her audacious attitude that had her shooting her mouth off to him, heedless of the fact that he could kill her with the same amount of exertion it took to sweep away an annoying bug. It also applied to the time she attempted to kill him after he caught her trying to escape, that had been almost cute in a way because she was so predictable and she still tried so hard.

There was also the way she had looked at him the preceding night when he held her small body close to his and she looked at him with such sad eyes. He wasn't given to philanthropic ideas and the like but he didn't think that the gods themselves could have stopped him from having the protective feeling that came over him then. It had a tinge of something that was familiar…but at the same time completely new to him. To this very moment he couldn't accept the way he'd written it off as a master getting upset at the prospect of losing his favorite possession.

As if hearing his thoughts she whimpered in her sleep and pushed her head against his chest. Kyo took a deep breath and let it out slowly before extricating himself from the girl as gently as possible. '_I don't need to have her accustoming herself to turn to me when she starts having nightmares…No matter how good it feels.' _He ignored the second half of his thought and, as slowly as possible, rolled her onto her side and positioned her head to that it rested comfortably on her outstretched arm. If his hand lingered just a second too long as he smoothed her hair from her face he took it as a sign to visit the closest brothel once they hit the next town over and left it at that.

He would have preferred it if she would wake up but she would be of far better use to him if she were well-rested and had a clear head on her shoulders. Crawling out from their little bush, he stretched and bent his body until the kinks were worked out before dressing himself in his slightly damp clothes. Once that was done, he combed a hand through his long hair once and turned to address the _real_ reason why he had woken up so soon.

The man before him, who had triggered his senses into full wakefulness aside from feeling a certain girl pressed up against him, was a ninja. That much was obvious from the way his lower face was masked and his dark garb this early in the day as well as the array of knives on his side and the long knife at his back. His hair was long and topped off with a close fitting cap that pronounced his lanky build and gave the impression of his body being the same width from top to bottom.

Kyo had taken his time getting ready because he hadn't sensed a desire to kill in the man. However, there had to be something going on for the likes of this person to come out here in the middle of nowhere and hover around in his ridiculously obvious gear until he woke him up. He gave the man a hard stare and was satisfied when he flinched. No, the man wasn't here to fight.

"A bit out of place, aren't we," he began.

The ninja looked uncomfortable and nodded.

"Care to tell me why you feel the need to seek me out?" He walked a bit closer and the man did himself proud by standing his ground. Kyo stopped at a point where he stood between the stranger and the girl who slept her life away in the bushes, well aware of the fact that the man might turn stupid and decide to attack him if he felt threatened. It would be the perfect warm-up for him but he didn't feel like dealing with the girl's reaction if she woke up to body parts strewn around their bush.

The man's eyes darted towards the scrub, widening when they saw two trim ankles poking out from underneath before Kyo growled his displeasure and said abruptly, "Speak your message and leave."

Apparently the man realized his error because he dragged his eyes away from Yuya and focused on Kyo.

"Please excuse me. My name is Saizo and I am looking for a Demon Eyes Kyo."

"You're speaking to him. Go on."

"My master sent me to find you and direct you towards Edo."

"Why?"

"I do not know but he said you would understand."

"And his words were?"

"Your memories lie in Edo, Demon Eyes Kyo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not too much of a cliffy I hope. As usual, please R&R and I'll update when I can.


	10. Followers and Leaders

Well now, here's the next chapter in my "oh so exciting" (rolls eyes) SDK saga. Seriously though, this chapter signals the entry into the real story, so I'll be toning down the Kyo/Yuya interaction a bit in favor or story (though it won't be much because I can always find a way to create space for these two.)

I certainly apologize for the long wait but, as I've said, I attend school full time and I work a WHOLE lot more than I used to. My time is very limited and I only managed this chapter because I've been stealing bits and pieces out of my class time (I sit in front of a computer all day, and type this when I'm pretending to do my work :3)

Normally, I would list my "Thank You's" but it is past midnight right now and I have to work a double shift tomorrow. It's going to have to wait until next time with the exception of a big fat "THANKS" to my beta and lifesaver **The Narrator**.

Japanese words:

Chinkusha – carries the connotation of being ugly.

Mumyojinpu school – Kyo's fighting style.

Mizuchi – a move that is the foundation of the Mumyojinpu school.

Kendama – a toy used in ancient Japan to improve concentration and involved a cup and a pointy tip. Sasuke can be seen playing with it constantly in the manga.

Juunishinshou – the "Twelve God Shoguns" who serve the "Master."

Haori - formal robe/coat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo otherwise Kyo, Hotaru, Shinrei, and all the other sexy guys in Kyo would be a part of my harem. ;)

**Midori No Me**

**Chapter Nine**

**Followers and Leaders**

There exists a forest.

A sacred place where humans were not meant to tread.

A terrifying place where mortals could never hope to set foot and live.

A secret place that rejects all who do not belong.

There exists a forest where gods live and demons thrive and the rest of the world is regarded as nothing more a mere plaything for its dwellers.

Kami, he hated having to walk through this forest. Shindara paused and closed his eyes, adjusting his grip on the body of his master who would more than likely going to die within the next two hours if a new host was not provided for him soon. Granted, death never had been and never would be enough to stop his lord for long but there were two problems with this entire situation.

The first problem was how Kyo had managed to defeat his lord and master despite having nonexistent access to his memories of the Mumyojinpu school's techniques. They believed him to be easy prey since they had been watching him as he wandered around the countryside for the past four years. However, he had surprised them all by pulling off a Mizuchi that he should _not_ have recalled how to perform, striking a mortal wound to his master.

'_Perhaps it has something to do with his sword,' _he speculated to himself. There _had _been a glimmer of recognition when Tenryo was drawn but no more than that. It was always difficult to read Kyo when he was behaving like an all-around lunatic – which seemed to be every time they met. '_Time enough to dwell on that later.'_ There were bigger things, like finding a new body for the Master - preferably a stronger one.

Akira had confirmed that Kyo was still very much alive and currently traveling with the sister of one of the few people who came in contact with the Mibu. A certain Yuya, if he recalled the name properly. A bounty had been placed on both of their heads, according to Akira's last report, for the murder of the girl's brother but the government was slow at best. Results would be a long time coming with Kyo in the role of prey - a notion that was laughable at best and idiotic at worst. Had Shindara been a kind man, he might have felt badly about the bounty hunters who would flock to Kyo and die for their efforts, but as it was, he doubted that they would even slow him down.

All of this brought him to his second problem and its name was Akira – also known as Ajira. He didn't trust the boy or his "motives" for wanting Kyo dead. They were supposed to have met a while ago but he was nowhere in sight. Antera was escorting him back, last he heard, but they weren't here yet and their lord was leaning upon death's door.

'_When he has his new body, I must speak to him about getting rid of Akira. That boy will betray us, I just know it.'_

There was a rustling in the bushes ahead and he placed a hand on the sword beneath his cloak, prepared to defend his liege to the last. '_A ninja to very end, eh?' _he thought, a humorless smile twisting his lips. Even with a body that would never die - unless something drastic happened - he _was_ still injured. His senses had been playing tricks on him ever since he entered Aokigahara and it had been a miracle that he had beaten off the more persistent denizens. What made it even worse was that the Mibu hadn't offered any assistance even though there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they _knew_ what he was going through. He suspected that it had something to do with that law of the forest: "The weak die and the strong survive." Well, he wasn't ready to die just yet and so he waited until he was sure that there was nothing there before continuing on his way.

No sooner had he turned his back than a sharp pain ripped through his body and he had to grit his teeth from crying out.

"Hiiiii, Shindara!" a familiar voice called cheerfully and he slowly swung around to give the speaker a glare that plainly said that he was NOT amused.

Antera beamed up at him as she danced in place, her sunny curls bouncing with a cheerfulness that was just wrong given their surroundings.

"Antera," he said in a stern voice, "did it ever occur to you that perhaps I also sustained injuries of my own when we fought against Kyo?"

"Of course not," was her reply, "You're Shindara the Undying, so I know you're alright."

Though not a particularly god-fearing man, he offered a word up to whoever was there to deliver him from the idiots of the world who equated undying with unable-to-get-hurt/maimed/pissed off. He took a deep breath and held his irritation at bay, opting to focus it all on the young man who stood, half-hidden, beneath the shade of the trees.

"Where have you been Ajira? We could have used you in the fight with Kyo. Or are you going to switch sides now since there is no way the Master will forgive you for not being there when he needed you?"

"Shindara, Shindara, don't be so unkind," Akira replied with his soft voice and unfailing formality. He smiled the smile of an angel, but Shinadara knew better than to ignore the demon that lurked behind that façade. Blind he might be, but Akira was no one to sneeze at.

"How could I be kind to a man who cannot be trusted?"

"And where did you obtain the idea that I can not be trusted? I simply excused myself from the battle because it was apparent that the Master would be needing a new body. Surely you agree that I know Kyo best out of the Juunishinshou? I merely noticed that the battle was not in our favor and excused myself to search for 'back-up,' as you might say. I do recall telling you that before I left and I also recall sending word that I had set a plan in motion for the capture of Kyo."

Antera, who had remained quiet after her initial outburst, chimed in, "That's true Shindara. Akira was working very hard to help us find a new body for our Master."

"And where was Akira when you caught up to him, Antera?"

"He was with, Hotaru."

Shindara gave her a sharp look at that, but refrained from commenting. The meeting of two of the legendary four – even if one did work for the Mibu - did not sit well with him at all.

"Perhaps you _did_ do as you said you would, but would it not have made more sense to stay and fight? Your strength would have turned the tide in our favor."

"Is that so…" The younger man brought a finger up and rested it below his lips – which quirked into a sweetly mocking smile.

"Are you perhaps implying that I have more strength than the master or you yourself?" It was buried beneath the silk and genteel nature of his voice but Shindara heard it clearly. Akira was saying in his own subtle way that he was _indeed_ stronger than himself and the master - at least he thought so, but one never knew with Akira. He could insult your entire family and question the legitimacy of your birth and it would come out sounding like the smoothest of poetry.

"He has a point Shindara," Antera added once more, green eyes looking from one to the other, "He probably knew that if the master couldn't beat Kyo then he wouldn't stand a chance. I think he did a good job," she beamed at Akira and the tall man tightened his lips.

'_What are you after, Akira?' _The older man chose to let the younger's comment pass and turned his back instead, though his hand had yet to leave his sword.

"Let him answer for himself Antera, he doesn't need you to come to his rescue. Do me a favor and stay out of this."

"But," the look he gave her brooked no argument and she grumbled something about the Juunishinshou not needing to argue with each other when they were so few in number now. He stared at her and his expression became even more grim. '_She puts far too much trust in him.'_

He turned dark eyes back towards the other man and asked in a low voice, "So tell me, _Ajira_, did you find the body that you supposedly went to look for?"

Apparently unfazed by the clear suspicion, Akira replied easily, "Why, yes I have. A host that will be stronger than the master's current body." Insult number two. They both knew that the master's strength wasn't dependent on his current form. '_The master was too weak to fight Kyo,'_ was the message Shindara received and his hand tightened on his sword.

"Where is it then?" He kept his voice level.

"Here with me of course." Akira indicated a well-wrapped bundle though, on closer inspection, he noted that blood had soaked through the bindings in some places. It certainly looked the worse for wear with a suspicious number of protrusions pointing out from the otherwise man-shaped package.

"Are you sure that it is a good choice?"

"Oh, I am very sure, Shindara. It is freshly dead, which should hardly be a hindrance, right?"

"Indeed. Very well, bring it with you, we are nearing the gates."

"As you wish…though, are you sure that you do not wish to allow me to carry the Master for you? Surely you are tired by now."

"I'm fine," he snapped a little more loudly than he intended. No, he didn't trust Akira, not with his Master's body, not in the past, and not in the present.

'_That leaves only the future.'_

He strongly suspected that the future would bring more problems from Akira than solutions and he grit his teeth; he could do nothing right now save watch and wait.

If…no, _when_ Akira betrayed them, he wanted to be the one to take him down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya awoke to the sound of Kyo talking to someone outside of their little bush and held herself still, her mind briskly pushing out the last bits of fog from her long sleep in less than a second. '_Who in the world could he be talking to?' _she wondered, adjusting the tilt of her head in order to better hear what was being said.

"**_Your memories lie in Edo, Demon Eyes Kyo."_**

Her entire body stiffened when she heard those words. '_What is **that** supposed to mean? What about Kyo's memories?' _She asked herself those two questions right before she sensed a change in Kyo's ki and the breath left her lungs in a silent 'whoosh'. '_He's angry,' _her mind informed her and she shook her head, annoyed that she was starting to pick up on his moods.

Of greater import than the awareness of his anger was understanding _why _he was getting upset over such a simple statement. Kyo was a bit unstable – okay, _very_ unstable – but she had chalked it up to all the blood he'd shed over the years affecting his mind. It certainly wasn't unheard-of for samurai to lose their minds from so much killing, which was why it never occurred to her that there might actually be another reason why his thinking was so twisted.

They were speaking again and she quickly tuned her ears into the conversation, noting the well-blended undercurrent of suspicion – and excitement? – in Kyo's voice that she wouldn't have picked up on a few days ago when they first met. '_Kami, I really _am _starting to become sensitive to his moods!' _It was a disconcerting thought and she quickly refocused her attention on the conversation taking place.

"And why," came her companion's voice, "would you come to such a conclusion?"

"I am merely passing a message on to you," replied the stranger, "I just…imagined that you would be glad to know the whereabouts of you memories…or, more specifically, the woman who can return them to you."

"If that's the case then I also _imagine_ that'll you'll be glad to return to your _lord,_" his tone spoke volumes about what he thought of the stranger's employer, "in pieces for presuming to know what I want."

"I am unafraid to die in the service of my master." Yuya rolled her eyes at the generic statement that every man who wielded a sword and worked for one organization or another used. However, she sobered up immediately; the man might actually mean it after all.

"And if he asked you to eat his crap would you do that as well," Kyo inquired crudely. She just _knew_ that he was smirking right now, despite the residual anger in the air.

A sigh of dismissal sounded and he followed his words up with a most unsubtle threat on his part: "Count yourself fortunate that I don't feel like relieving the weight of your head from your shoulders today, Saizo Eater of Crap, though that can quickly change. Tell your master to mind his own business and I won't have to kill either of you until I feel like it."

"I do not think…" the other man began.

"Exactly, you don't think. So allow me to be direct." She clearly heard the sound of a sword being drawn – a long sword that had a mind of its own and only obeyed a certain red-eyed samurai.

"Keep your nose in your master's crap and stay out of mine," her companion said and she decided that now was probably the best time to wriggle out from beneath the bush and provide damage control.

It was a laughable concept – her being able to stay Kyo from killing anyone – but she desperately wanted to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed and therefore mustered the courage to back out from beneath the bush slowly. She frowned when she reached up to smooth her hair and it deepened when her head cleared the bush and she caught sight of the two men. Red eyes shifted her way and she felt very naked for a moment beneath his piercing gaze as he took her measure and nodded, apparently satisfied that she was able to stand on her feet unassisted. '_More like making sure that I don't try to run away again,' _she thought sourly.

Kyo had his sword out, but it was in his left hand – she supposed that either he wasn't being serious or he thought nothing of the man before him. Yuya shot him a look that said she didn't approve because the other man – who was pitifully out of place in his ninja's garb – was obviously not a threat. He returned her look with a blank stare and shrugged, glancing at the person who was called "Saizo".

"Forgive me, I did not intend to disturb your lady from her rest," Saizo said, his eyes taking her measure as well before quickly returning them to Kyo. Why was he still being polite to a jerk like Kyo? But more importantly, to refute his statement…

"I have _taste._"

They both said it…

…In perfect unison.

As one, they turned and she glared at him while his already deadpan face grew even more so.

A silent something was communicated and when at last they remembered that a spectator was present, he had already disappeared with nary a trace as to his whereabouts.

Another moment passed during which a breeze came through and toyed with her hair before leaping to his and running invisible fingers through the long red strands. His head swiveled to bring his eyes to gaze into hers once more and she saw something frightening – at least to her - moving through their depths before vanishing as he returned his sword to its sheath. He appeared to be waiting for something and she wondered if he was trying to figure out how much she had overheard.

She'd had every intention of asking him about Saizo's intriguing statement but it seemed to be the stupidest thing she could do at the moment. She settled for plastering a smile on her face and saying in as normal a voice as possible, "Good morning, Kyo."

He blinked and gave her a look that clearly questioned her sanity before rudely turning his back on her and striding towards the horses.

The young woman took a deep breath and bent down to retrieve her outer kimono, blushing when she realized that the short inner robe didn't do much to cover the important bits. He was going to be tormenting her with this particular mistake later, she just knew he couldn't and wouldn't miss any opportunity to taunt her. '_Stupid promise,' _she thought, remembering that she had put herself at his mercy the night before. Shaking her head along with the garment, she donned it quickly and checked the folds where she kept her knives. '_Really, I need to find a better way to carry these. Maybe I should get one of those knife holders they sell in the bigger towns.' _

Now that she thought about it, there _had_ been a woman who passed through her village some years ago. She hadn't recognized her but her brother received the lady with open arms and it had only taken her a short while to work her way into young Yuya's heart. Much to Nozomu's dismay, the woman had been all too eager to teach his darling baby sister – who was equally happy to learn – the finer points of knife-throwing. Searching through her memories of that time, she recalled a sort of halter that the woman had shown her. It went around the thigh and was readily accessible in a pinch; definitely something she wanted to buy as soon as she was able. Even more so because of _who_ her traveling companion was. '_I can only do so much with the gun.'_

As if to prove her point, a hand came around as soon as she finished the thought and gave her right breast a firm squeeze which resulted in her shrieking and sending an elbow straight towards her assailant's gut, while her other hand fumbled for her knives. She most _definitely_ was going to get a halter or whatever you call it to go around her leg the first chance she got.

Unfortunately – but not unexpected - for her, Kyo dodged and a disappointed look crept over his features. "Still so small," he murmured, a sigh escaping him as he held the hand that had groped her up before his ruby eyes.

'_Of all the times to…' _The young woman slit her eyes at him in anger and said crossly, "Can't you keep your hands to yourself? It's not like I'm going to magically grow overnight. Besides, I'm not _that_ small, you perv."

"Really," he said, his tone casually disbelieving, "and how big would you say they are, little girl?"

She flushed, he had neatly backed her into a corner and they both knew it. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid Yuya… ignoring him and forgetting what sort of man he is. You walked right into that one!' _She crossed her arms over her bosom and glowered.

He smirked and cocked his head, "I'm waiting, girl. Don't tell me you can't back your words up."

"I…" she tried to look anywhere but at him with little success. '_What comparison could I possibly make…?' _Her eyes widened and she stared at him with a defiant look as something came to her.

"I…I'm at least peach-sized!" she all but shouted, sticking her hands to her hips and glaring at him with every inch of her five foot three height. Fire was blazing in her green eyes, but she cringed inside at how young she sounded. He stared at her with his brow raised and a smirk on his lips that looked like it desperately wanted to turn into a smile, but she couldn't be sure.

Shaking his head he condescendingly pat her on the head, as if she were nothing but a child, leaning uncomfortably close before saying with mild amusement, "Then I guess I should say that your 'peaches' aren't adequate for my needs."

He made the name of the fruit sound like a dirty word and her blush deepened, her lips compressing into a tighter line as she snapped back, "Who said that they were for you! I'm saving them for the man I marry!"

Kyo actually blinked when he heard that and the fingers of the hand on top of her head curled, burrowing into the golden strands of her hair as his jaw tensed. He was angry again, at least she thought he was, but the moment passed by quickly.

"As if any man in his right mind would tie himself to an ugly brat like you," he sneered, releasing her hair and giving her a none-too-gentle shove.

By the time it occurred to her to be indignant about this second breach in her personal space and the insult that came with it, he was striding away towards the horses. Thin fingers reached up to smooth the hair where his hand had been and lingered, intrigued by the faint warmth left over from his touch. '_I don't understand that man, not one bit.'_

She huffed for good measure and turned her back towards him, shaking off her momentary confusion. '_I'll be on guard next time,' _she thought as she gathered her very meager belongings from beneath the bush and approached one of the horses, a stallion that was surprisingly well-groomed considering it's previous owners. The animal was a lovely shade of chestnut with a long mane of shimmering black hair of such a pure shade that its highlights were blue; she loved it immediately. It certainly seemed to take to her as she came close, turning its head to regard her with liquid brown eyes that warmed her heart.

"You're a pretty one aren't you," she said softly, holding a hand out to be thoroughly sniffed before reaching up to stroke the velvety nose and guiding it up over the long face to touch the beginning of it's mane, the rest being beyond her reach due to height. A tiny pout graced her lips, she really wanted to scratch behind his ears but they were far too high for her to touch. The young woman contented herself with petting it on the nose, wondering if there was any kind of feed for the great beast in the packs that Kyo had lifted from the bandits. Rubbing its nose gently one last time, she shifted her burden to the other arm and eyed the high back of the animal.

There was no way she would be able to reach it on her own, especially with her bundle in her hands, and she would walk before she asked Kyo for help in mounting. She definitely didn't want to risk giving him another opportunity to cop a feel. '_But how else could I get up there?' _She squinted against the newly risen sun and scanned the terrain for a stump or a rock or anything to help her mount. It only confirmed the horrible suspicion that she wouldn't receive help from anyone save the "Thousand Killer" and she grimaced. '_I absolutely am NOT going to ask him.'_

Hazarding a glance over her shoulder, she saw that he was watching her with a knowing look in his eyes and she grit her teeth, returning her attention to the horse. '_Definitely not!_ _I don't want his hands on me! I refuse to let him touch me!' _She turned to shoot a glare at his smug countenance and stifled a shriek as she literally came face-to-face with him.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Do what?" was his casual reply.

"Sneak up on me like that."

"Does it ever occur to you that perhaps you're just oblivious to your surroundings?"

She bit her lip and refused to mention that she had merely been occupied with finding a way to mount the horse. There was also little point in telling him that most humans in general didn't make it from a ten-foot distance to less than one in the space of time it took for her to turn around, all without creating a sound.

_'Stupid, abnormal, arrogant…' _she mentally compiled a list of adjectives to add to his name and gradually relaxed.

"Having trouble mounting, hmm? Do you need help?" He didn't even bother to hide his mirth at her predicament.

Her ire came back with a vengeance and she answered him through clenched teeth, "No, I am perfectly fine doing this on my own."

"As you wish then. Just keep in mind that we need to be gone as soon as possible if you want to have a bed to sleep in tonight."

She wanted to stick her tongue out at him for implying that she would take forever to get up on the broad back of her mount…except he was mostly right and she hadn't a clue as to how she was going get up that high without aid. '_Or without giving him a free show,' _she tugged self-consciously at the bottom of her kimono which was sure to take a ride up if she lifted her legs too high.

'_Let's see…maybe I can…'_ She set her pack down on the ground and 'smooshed' it into a ball, wincing when she thought of the tiny bit of food she had stashed therein. Working it over until she was satisfied, she added her foot-wear to the top and stepped up, pointedly ignoring the evil grin on his face – the one where she caught a glimpse of his sharp canines. Measuring the height of the bundle and her own body, she prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't be getting an eyeful and tentatively stepped onto the mound.

"See, I can get up by myself," she said triumphantly as she brought her other foot up to balance on her makeshift stepladder.

He made no reply and she smirked as she half-turned with every intention of taunting him for doubting her…and promptly lost her balance. It took one second for the _geta_ beneath her bare foot to slip from the pile and another for her to see the ground rushing up at her before she screwed her eyes shut and waited for an impact…

…which never came.

She tensed and opened her eyes as her fall was neatly halted. Kyo was there, with his arms of corded steel and his scent that was pure male tinged with the smell of forests and a hint of blood. Her face was pressed into his _haori_ and, by extension, his warm chest and her mind was immediately swamped with memories of the night before. She shook like a leaf as she pushed away from him quickly, her feet finding purchase on solid ground once again. One small hand was brought up to hide the way her lips trembled and the flush that painted itself across her cheeks in delicate shades of pink.

"Can't you even do something as simple as getting onto a horse," his deep voice, laden with mockery, broke the temporary spell and she turned away.

"D…Don't think I'm grateful to you for breaking my fall. I didn't ask you to get horses. Beside I've never…" she quickly cut herself off, unwilling to continue.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to let her end it at that.

"You've never what…ridden a horse?"

She tensed even more if possible and nodded reluctantly. "Unlike _some_ people who have had the _privilege_ of growing up around wealth, my family was a poor one. We couldn't afford such luxuries."

And she knew this very well because she had cried herself to sleep many a night when the children teased her more than usual and reminded her that she was a poor child with no parents. '_Yuya, Yuya, ugly girl! Always useless…always holding Nozomu back.._.' She blinked away the tears that came automatically before they could spill over and braced herself for Kyo's usual scathing remarks about self-pity and the like.

Surprisingly, nothing was said, he simply stood there and stared at her with a stony face that revealed nothing. It was strange and un-Kyo-like and she felt like provoking him because of it.

"What? Is there something else you need? I'll just try again. I neither want nor need your help," She moved past him and set a foot on the pile, firmly kicking the voice in the back of her head that told her she was being mulish. '_What are you going to do now, Kyo?'_

His answer to her unspoken question, of course, was to take matters into his own hands – _literally_ – and she clearly heard him growl out a "stubborn woman" before he hauled her up like so much baggage and deposited her atop the horse. She had to grab onto the animal's thick neck in order to stop herself from falling off on the other side and spent a good number of minutes trying to get herself comfortable with having something so wide between her legs. Satisfied that she wasn't going to plunge to her doom, she turned to glare at Kyo and found him gone yet _again_ in order to tend to the other horses.

This time he was settling her "step-ladder" - which was thoroughly rumpled and looked like a bad idea now that she saw the end result – on the back of a black beauty of a stallion. Her idea seemed even more ludicrous because she was now deprived of any sort of footwear and was acutely aware of the fact that she looked every bit the poor girl that she was with her kimono splattered with mud and her bare toes wiggling with discomfort.

'_Stupid Kyo,' _she thought to herself, even thought she knew very well that a lot of blame could just as easily be heaped upon her own head. '_That's right, Yuya, you gave him license to order you around.' _She grimaced and sagged. Why was it that she always realized the enormity of her mistakes after the fact?

Yuya watched as he slapped the rump of the extra horse, red eyes momentarily following it as it galloped off to wherever it wanted to go, before mounting his own steed. She took advantage of his momentary distraction to admire the gorgeous black horse that suited Kyo to perfection with its proud back and decidedly independent spirit. It held itself as if were only deigning to carry anything on its back, let alone a person and his meager belongings. And Kyo - while every bit as tattered as she was in his worn armor and ragged haori – still managed to cut a proud figure who needed nothing and no one to be strong. He was as in his element as she was out of hers and, not for the first time, she wondered where he had acquired his unique personality. '_Where did you come from Kyo?'_

His unsettling gaze swung around to hers and she quickly looked away, seemingly engrossed with the saddle - it was of an unusual design that must have been imported (or stolen) from one of the western foreigners who frequented the shores and towns of Nippon. The sound of hooves making their way slowly to her side reached her ears and she waited for him to speak.

"Move up, brat," the husky voice of her tormentor ordered and she reluctantly obeyed, keeping her head turned in order to avoid the mocking look in his eyes. She just _knew_ it was there because he got that same look whenever he succeeded in angering her or when she made a complete fool of herself.

She did herself proud by holding still as he leaned over her and looped a length of rope – procured from the packs that they had "acquired" from the bandits – around the neck of her horse. He tied it tightly enough to stay on and still allow the animal to breath, giving it a good tug to make sure that would hold before gathering the reigns and looping them around an odd protrusion on the saddle. The other end was tied around the neck of his own steed, who snorted at this additional affront to its dignity.

"You will hold onto this," he indicated the rope instead of the reins once he was done.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled about the whole thing.

"Do you know how to guide a horse?"

"No."

"Then you don't need to hold onto the reins. I don't have the time to chase after you if you scare your horse because you jerk them around too much. I am going to lead and you are going to follow."

She found herself forming a strong dislike for his words, sensible though they were.

"You don't have to treat me like a child," she muttered under her breath but he caught it anyways and fixed a steady eye on her.

"Would you prefer to be thrown from your horse if it bolts, so that you break your fool neck?"

"As if you actually care about me," she shot back at him, wondering in some remote part of her mind why she was being so testy when he clearly wasn't trying to provoke her.

He furrowed his brow at her and replied, "I take care of my property and that includes you. I gave you my word that you wouldn't be harmed and I won't let your lack of anything resembling a brain get in the way of keeping it."

"You…"

"Yes?" he cut her off, his red eyes hardened with a look that brooked no argument.

Her waspish reply died in her throat and she couldn't bear to stare into his eyes any longer. Obediently, she hooked her hands onto the rope and pressed her legs closer to the horse's sides.

"Better," he murmured and she knew the exact moment when his heavy stare was lifted from her tiny frame and she was allowed to breathe again.

'_Never forget, Yuya, that he's killed a thousand men. Provoke him you may but remember that you live because he wants it that way…and it could easily change.' _Up ahead, he kicked his horse into a slow walk and her own mount followed.

When she looked up again, she saw him looking off the road to the right - where there was nothing but open plain and trees as far as she could see – with a preoccupied look on his face. It didn't take long for her behind – completely unused to being on a horse and one that obviously wasn't built for a Yuya-sized rider to boot – to start feeling as if it had been soundly switched. It took forever for her to figure out how to ignore the pain and even longer to gather up her courage to voice the question that had been teasing her since she woke up to his strange conversation.

They were half an hour into their journey when she focused her eyes on his back and spoke, breaking his concentration on…whatever it was that had caught his interest.

"We are going to Edo, Kyo."

It wasn't a so much a question as it was a statement, carefully worded to inform him that she had heard his conversation. '_What will you say? Will you tell me the truth? This is your opportunity to be straight with me, Kyo,'_ she told him in her mind.

He took so long in answering that she was beginning to believe that she must indeed be a glutton for punishment. What else would prompt her to ask anything personal of him, no matter how vaguely she put it?

She jumped when he answered in a neutral tone, "We are going there to look for something."

That too was a carefully worded statement. If she hadn't heard his conversation then her earlier statement could be passed off as a question. But if she had…would she ask him the all important question.

"_Are you really searching for your memories?"_

Something deep down told her that her question would open a door that wasn't ready to be opened yet and so she keep it inside of her head and said instead, "Is it a long way to Edo?"

Yuya got the distinct impression that he was relieved that she hadn't pried any further and for one reason or another, a smile worked its way onto her lips. Perhaps he was human after all and perhaps she hadn't made the mistake of her life when she rescued him.

It was an illogical conclusion to come to but she couldn't help it. Why? Because, in the end, she would carry with her the memory of Kyo following her in the rain and the gentle fingers that wiped the tears from her cheeks as he held her safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Golden eyes studied them. It really wasn't far to Mt. Kudoyama – only half-a day - but Sasuke had been sidetracked by his senses. They first told him that Saizo, his fellow "servant", was nearby; more than enough reason to take the scenic route. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the somewhat paranoid ninja and his constant "Yukimura-sama this" and "Yukimura-sama that" – the man was like a mother hen sometimes.

The second thing he detected was the presence of someone strong nearby and he felt himself itching. Well, perhaps 'itching' wasn't the right word for it. It was more like ants walking up and down right beneath the surface of his skin and a voice that whispered in the back of his mind that there was killing to be done. He tightened his hand on his kendama and began to play with it; the rhythmic 'click-clack' of the ball landing on the wooden point and the shallow cup in turn was relaxing. This particular habit of his certainly took the edge off of the near animalistic urge to draw sword and charge forward by keeping his hands occupied.

All this talk of Demon Eyes Kyo - the Thousand Slayer - made him impatient for battle. He wanted to test his sword against this man who Yukimura kept talking about in order to see if it really _was_ possible to kill a legend. Unfortunately, he was reduced to watching because of his master's orders and he silently – if half-heartedly – cursed his unending loyalty to the younger Sanada brother. Yukimura Sanada, for all his reputation as a loose man with little common sense, was his benefactor, his employer…and his brother. Not a day went by that he did not recall how much he owed the man who had filled the gap in his life that was left behind after he killed…

No, he wasn't going to think about that right now. There was someone there who was just like him – a kindred spirit as it were. Although, if the other person _was_ anything like him, then they would more than likely attempt to kill each other once they met. He wasn't afraid to die – in fact, he was positive that he would meet his end in a battle before he reached his lord's age – but, the truth of the matter was that he had a mission to complete and he would not fail it because of his own selfishness.

However, not fighting didn't translate into not getting a look at the person who seemed to taunt him with the sheer amount of raw power hovering about his person. This thought was what brought him to his present position – perched in a tree and staring out over a wide plain in order to observe his quarry.

There were two people there, one male and one female. The woman he dismissed as unimportant since he could barely detect her rather pitiful presence but the man, he was undoubtedly the person who had triggered his senses without any warning. The man positively radiated power and he tightened his grip on his toy as his mind and body clamored in unison to fight this unknown person.

Perhaps he himself had allowed his own ki to flow forth without intention because the next thing he knew, the face of the man turned towards him. Even at this distance – which was more than a normal human could see and certainly stretched his own superior vision – there was no mistaking the blazing red of the eyes set in that face. The man looked right at him and he shrank back, even though the trees and their leaves were acting as his cover. He wasn't afraid, no, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would fight this man today if they were to truly meet face-to-face.

He realized exactly who this must be.

Demon Eyes Kyo.

The man who slew a thousand men in one fateful day on the bloody battlefield of Sekigahara.

The man who Yukimura and the One-Eyed Idiot were searching for.

The man he would gladly die fighting.

He was indeed strong, so very strong, and he felt his heart beating against the cage of his chest, eagerly pumping blood to the farthest extremities of his body. He would need the extra energy it provided if…

Sasuke sighed.

…If he was going to stick around long enough to take this man on. He had a mission to complete and responsibilities to fulfill which left no time to dally in battle, no matter who the opponent was. He turned away with much difficulty and resumed his journey towards Mt. Kudoyama. Yukimura would be there soon and he would inform him about the whereabouts of Kyo and then…

His golden eyes glinted.

…Then, he would come back. There was nothing - save Yukimura ordering him to stay put and even that was questionable - that would keep him from fighting Kyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their peaceful little interlude wasn't going to last.

Kyo knew this when he decided not to tell the little minx behind him that he hadn't a single memory of his life before these past four years. How does a man tell the person he has promised to protect that his first memory was of being stranded in the middle of a battle with no choice save to fight his way out using skills that he doesn't remember having? How could he tell her that he had wound up wounded on her "doorstep" because he had fought two men, both of whom seemed to hold a grudge against him and neither of whom he could recall? He certainly wasn't about to tell her that his sword – which was very much alive – seemed to be the only thing that knew who and what he was but it tried to drive him out of his mind every time he used it.

Their peaceful little interlude wasn't going to last.

Yuya was far too spirited a woman to settle for his constant silence on matters concerning his past. He couldn't keep her in the dark forever because, already, there were people out there who wanted him dead; individuals who knew who and what he was better than himself. The presence that he had sensed earlier was gone now but he knew it would be back and it wouldn't be the only one. A fighter in every sense of the word, he knew in the very core of his being that others like him would never pass up the chance to test their mettle against the "Thousand Slayer."

The problem was what would happen when the girl was finally drawn into his mess. '_More like, when she's drawn further into the mess.' _He suspected that she had heard part of his conversation with Saizo but he hadn't expected her to pass up the opportunity to press him about it. It either meant that she hadn't been listening to them or she was far more in tune with his personality than he was comfortable with. If it was the latter, then perhaps he had better consider cutting her loose sooner rather than later - he didn't want to form any unwanted attachments. And he positively refused to examine the feeling that shot through him when she told him that she was saving herself for the man she would marry.

'_I've barely known the brat for three days. It's nothing.'_

The moment they set foot in Edo he was going to head for the nearest brothel and rid himself of the tension that made him think about that frustrating little country girl behind him far too often. He was Demon Eyes Kyo, a man who could kill thousands if he had to.

What use did he have for anyone else but his sword?

What need did he have for a girl who was more or less of passing interest to him?

What necessity was there for memories of her tear streaked face and the warmth of her - very pliant - body as it rested against his own?

He had things to do and people to kill, she existed because she was an oddity and a puzzle, only that and nothing more. Once he worked off his frustration at the brothel, the flames that twisted around in his stomach whenever she was near would die down and he could continue on with his life. He would reason out what it was that he wanted from the girl and find whatever niche in his life she was destined to have.

Yes, that was what he would do.

That was what he would have to do…

…Because their peaceful little interlude wasn't going to last and he didn't want to think about what he would do if she died before he figured what he really wanted from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There you have, the next chapter. Feel free to R and R. I'll be seeing you next time.


	11. Strengths and Weaknesses

Another chapter at long last. Thanks to all of you for being so patient and I apologize for the delay, RL can be a pain sometimes.

I have two chapters worth of thank you's here.

Special thanks to **The Narrator** for being an incredible beta and giving me so much encouragement.

And more thanks to:

**O.o, anonymouschicken, Handsome Puppy, gotnophobia, Walis, sakiXX1, Raine, Anonymous, Rin Amaru, Cyberwing, Triste1, Rin Katt, Jester, junsui, Alyson Metallium, Starian Princess, randomappolis, Eliza, Tashime, Onikami-no-Shinobi, animegurl23, Takari AAF, Indygodusk, Kaytoko, dmg, Jay, ChibiChimp?clueless, The Sinner of Anger, WhisperingMoonDreams, Kong Kien Hui, Aleigh Walker, Nova-chan, Crazy-Fairy **(glad to be of inspiration), **Grall, PlacidSnowflake, franz, KaKai-Sama, Eternity's Angel of Mercy, Shinomori Kyo of the Demon Eyes, asg-lien, The Hamster Queen, Ginny-cry, and Ouatic-7.**

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Ten**

**Strengths and Weaknesses**

"Are we almost there Kyo?"

Yuya fought – with little success – to keep weariness out of her voice. Her legs ached from thumping constantly against the horse's sides. Her back ached from holding so straight. And, most importantly, her behind ached, ached, and _ached_ some more with each and every passing moment. Add to that the fact that the hem of her kimono kept taking a merry little ride up her legs with every ten strides of her mount and she was in a horrible mood. '_I swear that once we stop, I'm never getting on one of these things again. No matter how beautiful they might _look_.'_

Kyo didn't bother to turn as he answered her question, "Are you so weak that you're ready to give in just because you have to ride a horse for a bit?"

"I'm not weak Kyo, just tired…or maybe you can't comprehend such a _human_ failing. Are all demons like you, unable to express the least bit of sympathy for others?" She was being snappy and she didn't give a crap. She was tired, hungry, and aching in a hundred more places that hadn't been hurting a couple of hours ago. The wonder of riding a horse had died quickly after the first half-hour and now she was ready to bathe – ah, to be clean again – eat, and sleep. In _exactly_ that order. '_All of this, preferably, without Kyo,'_ she added to her list even though she knew it was wishful thinking.

Kyo had the money and the sword. She would have to rely on him for both shelter – decent shelter, not sleeping in caves or what-have-you – and protection until she learned how to wield her gun and knives properly.

'_Curse him again, for being the only one I have right now.'_ All of these thoughts went through her head before he answered her more or less rhetorical question.

"I can't speak for the other '_demons_' but I _can_ say that, while sympathy is beyond me, I am very _adept_ at killing things. In particular, I enjoy slaughtering loud mouthed little girls who whine and moan when they don't even bother to pull their own weight. I don't see you earning money or speeding up this journey. Tell me, should I kill you here or would you like to shut up? I'm reaching the end of my patience for you today."

His tone held none of the mocking that indicated he was having fun at her expense and she realized for the first time that he'd been brooding for pretty much the past hour. He had something on his mind and she wasn't helping – not that she wanted to, but she didn't want to provoke him either – by complaining when they _were_ moving much faster than they would on foot.

Feeling just a tiny bit ungrateful, she fell silent and stared at his back, her aches forgotten for the moment. When she thought about it, what had she _really_ done for him? True, she rescued him; but, having come to know him and his abilities just a bit better, she wasn't so sure that he wouldn't have survived without her help. As arrogant as he was, he hadn't put a hand on her with the intention to harm, not since he almost choked her to death when he woke up to find her hovering over him. If anything, he was almost un-characteristically gentle when it came to his dealings with her and she strongly suspected that he was more than a little possessive of her.

'_Why are you the way you are Kyo?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do you want Kyo dead?" Eyes so blue that they were almost black gazed up at the man seated on the throne.

"I have my reasons, Kyoshiro," came the reply.

A sigh escaped Kyoshiro; he should have known that he would get such an answer. His lord and master had no obligation to explain himself to his subjects. All he could do was trust that his lord was doing everything with the best interests of the Mibu in mind. And if the best interest included killing Kyo, then so be it.

It felt odd not to be wearing the mask that he wore when he carried out his assassinations. Sometimes…it felt as if his only friends were the mask - which kept him in blissful anonymity – and his sword - that none but he could seem to wield properly. '_Just like Kyo's sword obeys only him,'_ he heard that voice whisper in the back of his head. The same voice that laughed and laughed and laughed when he promised himself that he would not be like Kyo, even as his sword swung in wide, beautiful…and deadly arcs. Cutting through flesh and bones as if through water. Other men couldn't accomplish with a sword what he could, of course they couldn't. Mere humans could never hope to compete with the strength of a demo…

'…_GOD,'_ he practically shouted in his head, cutting off the word that he'd been about to think. The Mibu were gods. The Mibu ruled the world. The Mibu brought order and stability. '_And the Mibu kill all who will not obey,' _he added before stifling the treasonous train of thought.

He stood and shook his head; there were more pleasant things to think about then his longtime rival.

"My lord," he began, raising his eyes to take in ruler of the Mibu.

"Sakuya is safe." The Red King answered the question that he'd been about to voice and the young man smiled; of course his lord knew what was on his mind, so in tune was he with his subjects.

"Thank you, my lord," he said, bowing deeply, his hair obscuring his face. There was very little that he asked of his king save that Sakuya be kept safe until Kyo was exterminated and they could be together. Again he heard that voice – which he was starting to believe was his long lost conscience – whispering doubt into his ear. '_But she still loves Kyo…'_ He shook his head as he turned and made his exit from the throne room.

He didn't believe it.

He wouldn't believe it.

Sakuya had chosen him.

HIM!

He wasn't like Kyo. He was willing to give up the sword, to end the bloodshed that disturbed her so. He loved her, so much that his heart ached every time he thought of her being in the arms of another, _especially **him**_.

She didn't need that man. That twisted, murderous (yet more honest than he himself) man - Kyo.

Kyo who never should have been born.

Kyo who would always be a curse to the Mibu.

Kyo who had somehow convinced an innocent girl to shield him with her body.

'_The girl,'_ he paused and looked out of the window at the distant gates that marked the Mibu territory.

Something about that girl, something within those green depths of her eyes had been similar – disturbingly so – to Sakuya. She had been bleeding from a cut that _he_ gave her, barely able to stand even, and still…still she protected Kyo with her body. The girl had to have known who he was…what he could do and yet she was willing to sacrifice everything for him, for Kyo, for that _demon_.

'_She's strong,'_ came the involuntary thought. '_But not as strong as Sakuya,'_ he quickly added, feeling as if he were betraying his love.

Yet a seed had been planted already.

A seed of doubt…or was it curiosity?

Sakuya was everything he'd ever wanted or needed…

…But how was it that the girl had been ready to lay down her life for that killer? She had to have known about Kyo's past - his sins - since her brother knew of the Mibu and died at his hands for having such knowledge.

Who was she?

Why could she do what Sakuya hadn't been able to do?

As he watched, the clouds which always seemed so close to this, _his_ heaven, slowly lowered until they trailed wispy fingers over the tops of the other buildings. They were more like individual palaces, really.

It felt as if a curtain was bringing an end to the scene he was acting in and being raised on another. He had a role in there somewhere. He would meet Kyo as planned. He would destroy Kyo as ordered. He would erase these doubts from his mind and heart. He would get the girl – Sakuya, in this case. The end. A happy ending for all.

Right?

He was the best of the best. A hero among the Mibu. And the hero always defeated the villain – Kyo – didn't he?

Kyoshiro continued on to his quarters and slid the door open, shedding his _haori_ as he went and pushing his hair away from his face.

The young Mibu was feeling uncertain, which was never a good thing.

'_There's a remedy for that.'_

He would train, hone his body even more until he could kill Kyo once and for all. Twice, the "demon" had slipped through his fingers - he would be ready the next time.

'_The last time.'_

He would rest and on the morrow he would train and train and train until he was sure that none would ever come between him and Sakuya.

Drawing back the covers on his bed he lay down and closed his eyes, willing his mind to stop its churning.

However, even then, as his mind slipped off into the realm of bloody dreams concocted from his own memories, he saw them.

Eyes of green that challenged him and everything he believed in.

Eyes that belonged to the girl who had protected Kyo with her life.

Eyes that made him think, inexplicably, of Sakuya.

He would see her again if he could before he fought with Kyo and then he would go through with his threat to kill her. After all, he was a loyal Mibu and she was obviously a friend and cohort of their enemy, as well as sister to a traitor. She could be dangerous, this loose end in the form of a girl.

And the Mibu didn't believe in leaving loose ends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a scent in the air.

Kyo tilted his head slightly and drew in a deep breath.

Blood…it was blood he smelled.

It permeated the air around the two of them as they entered the village and he scanned the houses on either side to see if he could pinpoint where it was coming from. He was certainly ready for a fight to work off his frustration of earlier, due to yet another failed attempt at recalling his scattered memories. The girl hadn't been any help with her near constant complaining and again he was faced with the decision to get rid of her.

And as usual, he gave her the benefit of the doubt and chose to be "understanding" of her plight. '_What is she doing to me?'_

Speaking of whom…

'_She's about to fall off of her horse,'_ Kyo noted as they moved through the village amidst much staring and whispering. She was dozing off - an unwise thing to do when someone wasn't accustomed to riding – and he was sorely tempted to let her fall to a rude awakening, especially since she didn't seem to do much of anything lately but complain. '_The brat needs to learn to hold her tongue lest someone decides to remove it.'_

He didn't hold to all of the current beliefs about women and their role in a man's world, but his tastes and thoughts on the matter of females and subservience were most certainly _not_ approved of by the rest of his gender. Women who did nothing but obey without questioning were distasteful and boring to him. '_Definitely not a problem with the brat,'_ he thought with the faintest of grins. Her problem was that she didn't always know when to stop and he had but so much patience to spare for her and that saucy mouth of hers.

That saucy and, admittedly, pouting mouth with its soft…inviting lips.

He shook his head to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts, wrestling it back onto task. The little chit had been spoiled by that worthless brother of hers and she was going to have to learn the hard way to hold her tongue. Let it not be said that Demo Eyes Kyo didn't believe in education.

The "Thousand Slayer" chuckled – his earlier funk well and truly dispelled for the moment - and tugged on the rope leading back to the girl and her mount, urging them both parallel to his own.

"Oy, Chinkusha, wake up."

She jerked, mumbling something sleepily as she shook her blonde head and attempted to go back to her little nap – though how she managed to do that despite the many hostile looks and muttering that people threw her way was a mystery to him. His grin widened as he took in the opportunity presented before him. She really needed to learn not to give him so many openings to torment her.

Take for example her kimono.

The garment rested halfway up her thighs and her sash was coming loose from being jolted around so much, leaving a wide enough gap in the top to give him and any other passerby a nice look at the tops of her breasts.

He strongly considered giving her obi the very last little tug it would need to loose her garment and leave her in nothing but her inner kimono which he _knew _wouldn't be long enough to cover her rear while she was in a sitting position.

It would certainly teach her a lesson AND give him a lovely view of the bottom that had been pressed quite firmly against him the night before. Looking around at the people, he came to a decision and reached for the ties of her robe. Catching the ends with his fingers he began to pull ever so gently, while keeping one eye on the crowd and watching their reactions with amusement.

Over there an old woman gave him a look full of disapproval and ushered her grandchild – a little boy – into a ramshackle house.

Farther down, a young couple stopped and stared, the woman with disdain and the man with blatant desire.

He tugged a bit _more_ and the kimono slipped just a bit _more_ and there were stares - _more_ and **_more_**. All eyes were on him and the girl next to him who looked like one of the hated foreigners.

Again he smelled the tang of blood in the air.

In its sheath by his side, Tenryo began to vibrate and the air around them changed. His vision blurred ever so slightly before clearing immediately.

He began to get other looks too.

Looks full of hatred and fear.

Looks full of curiosity and one, surprisingly, of joy - that particular person _wanted_ to see her humiliated.

Harder and harder, his sword pulsed at his side.

And then all other looks fell away before one and they were riding through a sea of eyes so dark, so full of lust – for the pretty girl on the horse. The girl who must have been a foreigner - and who _didn't_ wonder what the _gaijins_ were like in bed?

His amusement faded and his hand stilled, something was wrong here. The idea of going through with his prank suddenly seemed distasteful. '_Why should _they _get to see her?'_ a venomous voice whispered. '_Why should they see the skin of what belongs to me? Why should these **worms**, get the benefit of her?'_

The crowd changed before his eyes. There were no women out now – having seem the wisdom of vacating the street - but there were plenty of men.

Men with their eyes feasting on the onna's skin.

Men who looked as if they would devour her the moment she got off of the horse.

Men who crowded forward and dared to pluck at the edges of her kimono, dirty fingers brushing across her perfect skin.

Tenryo was fairly humming now.

And the scent of blood thickened. He wanted – no, _needed _- to find out where it was coming from.

The flame - that had begun to burn low in his stomach the moment he decided not to kill her – flared up now, licking at his bones, his flesh, squeezing around his heart.

It took one moment for his blood lust to rise. On moment in which he envisioned her looking up at him with those guileless eyes full of pain because one of these beasts writhing beneath them had taken what he had already determined would be his own. She was his, body, mind, and soul though she didn't seem to realize it yet. Even her innocence belonged to him and the thought of a man…any other man…

He bared his teeth at the men and put his hand on his sword ready to draw and begin the killing.

Tenryo sung, a clear high note that sent a command through his muscles - down, down into the core of his being.

'_Kill them,'_ came its message.

The smell of blood was even stronger now and he breathed deeply of it, slowly beginning to draw his sword – his companion – from its sheath in order to bring death to these pitiful men who desired the woman beside him.

His sword was there, pushing at him, pushing at his senses, urging him to fight, urging him to kill, demanding that he take it out and…

"…yo…?"

A voice broke into his thoughts and he hesitated, turning his concentration away from the clamoring of his sword for a split second.

"Kyo, are you listening? I asked you a question!"

He blinked and the crowd of men disappeared, leaving nothing but a nearly empty road as they fled back into the shadowy corners of his imagination. '_Or perhaps back to their source,'_ he looked down at his demon blade and happened upon a disquieting thought. His blurring vision…was that because Tenryo was using his own imagination to weave an illusion? In particular, one designed to fight?

Tenryo had betrayed its previous masters, he knew so because of the flashes of memory that it plagued him with. It was a sword that constantly sought blood and a selfish partner that didn't take kindly to being denied. He wondered if it was displeased at the way he held himself back on account of the girl.

'_Can I not even trust my own sword, now?'_ What did a samurai have left when the very thing he lived by couldn't be trusted?

Even more disturbing was the notion that perhaps he was indeed crazier than he thought and any moment would be the one where he snapped and his mind was lost forever.

Again he caught the almost forgotten whiff of blood and he stiffened as he felt his sword tingle in response. '_At least I wasn't imagining that,'_ he thought sardonically. There was little doubt in his mind that the scent of blood was in part responsible for Tenryo's play for control over his actions.

'_All the more reason to find the source once I set the brat up at an inn or something,'_ he thought, noticing that the few people who weren't born of an illusion designed to screw with his head – courtesy of a living sword - took care to look over their shoulders every step of the way. It was as if there really _was _something to be afraid of - or someone. Someone who wasn't the living legend on the tall, black, horse and his companion who didn't look like she came from any where in Nippon.

Someone who, perhaps, knew of him and the peculiar relationship he shared with his blade.

He might have been hallucinating before but the sense of wrongness in the air was most definitely real.

"Kyoooo, will you pay attention for once!" the girl all but shouted, a tiny vein popping out on her forehead as she tugged futilely at his hand, trying to get him to let go of her sash before he actually _did_ pull it loose.

She had been trying to get his attention for a while but he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed. '_As if I would tell her that.'_

He thought that the grin he pasted on is face was convincingly cruel as he replied rudely, "I see no need to listen to underdeveloped brats who don't earn their keep."

"Ooh! Don't act so smug when you seem so focused on disrobing this '_underdeveloped brat_' before she can even get to a decent inn for the night. I'm _certain_ that I don't have anything that _you_ would want to be see beneath this kimono, _right_, Mr. Thousand Slayer?"

His normal response to her smart words would be to go ahead with his earlier plan to yank the sash off and give the villagers a free show but he probably surprised them both by letting her tug the cloth from his grasp and muttering a somewhat half-hearted, "the sight of your scrawny body would probably give every man in this dump nightmares," before moving to turn away as she gifted him with one those sickeningly perceptive looks of hers.

'_Weak!'_ he chided himself but the memory of his anger when he thought of some other man looking at her _that_ way was more than a little perturbing. It had been the same way when their mounts' previous owners had taken such a perverted interest in the girl. Even now he was trying to understand the irrational possessiveness that surged through him whenever he looked at her – a girl he barely knew and a young woman that he wouldn't have looked at twice any other time. He absently reached down to caress Tenryo and paused before his hand could make contact. The sword – the only connection to his past and his only friend - couldn't be trusted right now.

It made him feel…abandoned.

He shook his head.

Weak, weak, WEAK!

"Kyo," he jerked upright at the sound of his name said in so gentle a voice.

"Kyo," the girl said again and he turned her way, a glare already forming on his face for her intrusion into his thoughts…

…when he felt the cool touch of her fingers on his forehead.

No, not cool…human. A warmth that was lesser than the heat he constantly seemed to generate but soothing nonetheless.

For a second, just one, it didn't matter that his sword wanted him dead and he couldn't trust himself. It didn't matter that she was nothing but a servant that he had picked up to amuse himself. It didn't matter that the eyes set in that round face of hers seemed to see and know everything. It didn't matter that he wasn't supposed to mind her or care about what she thought or did.

He closed his eyes for the space of a breath, his senses focused on the girl who dared to touch him even though he'd imagined at least fifty ways to kill her since he realized she might wind up tearing his world – what little he had - out from under him.

One breath.

"You don't feel feverish," she said.

Just one.

And then he shoved her hand away and glared at her, "Keep your hand to yourself, lest you lose it," he spat and urged his horse forward in a not-so-slow trot, heading for the sign that he caught sight of in the distance.

Her cry of outrage was ignored, as was the thought that he was probably irritating her doubtlessly sore bottom by urging their horses to do anything other than walk.

As it turned out, the sign belonged to an inn named "Dancing Cherry Blossoms" and he looked it over, noting that there was a tiny shack behind the main building with poles to tie their horses to beneath the roof. It was decent enough, he supposed, and even more so if there were sake and women to be had; any woman but the one who huddled miserably on the horse behind his own.

Dismounting, he fixed his unnerving eyes on a young boy who'd materialized out of nowhere and threw him a coin that he'd probably never seen in his life – as poor as his surroundings were.

"Watch my horses," he ordered, pulling his bags from the back of his mount and brushing past the girl without offering to help her down when he knew that she probably couldn't do it by herself – as small as she was.

'_Serves the wench right,'_ he told himself as he entered the building, ignoring the many stares he was getting as its occupants took in his worn clothing and disheveled hair. In doing so, he completely missed the paper that had been nailed to the wall right where the guests entered.

A pity really, because if he hadn't, he could have avoided a great deal of work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya stared after Kyo and thought very obscene thoughts about exactly where he could stick that disgusting attitude of his before looking down at the ground - the very _distant_ ground - which was by no means hospitable to her (still) bare feet.

It was intimidating to say the least and she scowled as she weighed her options. '_I could wait and see if he comes back (hah, fat chance of _that _happening). Or I could try getting myself down (suuure, and break my neck in the process). Curse you Kyo. May your bones burn and rot you selfish, egotistical, childish, idiotic, jerk! I **promise** you that I'll make you regret this…once I find a way to get off of this horse.'_

She sighed and hung her head as she gathered her courage and prepared to slide from the animal.

_'Okay, Yuya girl, you can do this. A one and a two and a thr…' _

"Ojyou-chan," a quiet voice interrupted her little pep talk and she paused, looking around for the source of the voice. It couldn't have been the young man tending the building that passed for a stable since he'd long since guided Kyo's horse inside and had yet to emerge.

"Down here, Ojyou-chan," the voice said again and she leaned over to look at the man addressing her.

The first thing she noticed about him was that he was short -probably not much higher than her waist had they been standing side by side.

'_Not that I would want to,'_ she thought, mentally shrinking back from him. There was just something about him that she found repulsive and it wasn't just the thin, greasy hair that marked his receded hairline and trailed down to touch his shoulders.

He blinked bulbous, bloodshot eyes and gave her what he likely thought was a reassuring smile but she found herself reminded instead of a midget fox with none of the cuteness and all of the conniving. '_Not to mention bad teeth.'_

She instantly distrusted him but since he hadn't done anything yet she refrained from being rude and said politely, "Um, hello, can I help you?"

His smile widened, his eyes moving on a downward path before moving up to meet hers again and she had the feeling that she had just passed some kind of inspection because he nodded to himself and answered.

"I think that maybe you can be of assistance. You see, I've run into a bit of a money problem and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Ah, forgive me sir, but I'm afraid I have nothing to give," she replied, relieved that he hadn't implied anything about hiring her out for the night or something like that.

It was, of course, short-lived.

"Oh no, no, no, Ojyou-chan. I think you'll be a great help to me…and my brother. Isn't that right Banji." He looked at a point over her shoulder and she turned, managing to hold in her scream as she came face-to-face with a man who looked down on her even though she was mounted.

He was, for lack of a better word, an absolute giant with bulging muscles that showed through his tattered shirt and legs that could have substituted for tree trunks. His head was devoid of any and all hair and he was chewing on something that looked suspiciously like a lizard.

To make matters words, he was far too close and – as if sensing her fear – her mount sidestepped away from him, snorting through his nostrils and shaking his large head.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ojyou-chan, we wouldn't want you to escape now, would we?" came a voice next to her ear.

Whipping her head around she did open her mouth to scream this time because, _impossibly, _the smaller man had relocated his tiny body to perch on the rump of her horse. She hadn't even sensed his movement and, to add to that, it should have been possible for such a tiny man to attain such a height without help.

A giant hand descended on her mouth, muffling her scream and filling her nostrils with the smell of sweat and dirt. She attempted to jerk her head away, only to feel the prick of something sharp against her neck. Effectively immobilized, she shifted her eyes as far to right as she could without being able to turn her neck and glared at the first man who now had metal claws attached at his wrist. He smirked at her and pressed his face closer, wetting his lips as he bent to take a delicate sniff at her neck, the hairs there standing on end.

"She smells like a virgin, Banji," he said, an undercurrent of excitement in his raspy voice, "That means she'll fetch an even greater price. What a fool that man was to leave her in such a place by herself, ehehehe. We'll just have to help ourselves…," he drew a strand of her golden hair out with his free hand and allowed it to glide through his stubby fingers before completing his sentence, "…won't we?"

The moment she heard him say the words "fetch" and "price," she bit into the hand covering her mouth as hard as possible and began to struggle, doing her best to ignore the claws pressed against her tender skin. She had: (1) Survived the death of her brother, (2) almost died at the hands of some strange assassin, and (3) put up with a crazed demon-man who had an ego the size of Nippon and possible memory loss to boot. She didn't go through all of that, only to have it end now. Oh, and she _dared_ not forget the fact that said "crazed demon-man" just so _happened_ to waltz out onto a bloody battlefield and kill a thousand men in a _single_ day. Heaven's no. '_And I somehow deluded myself into thinking that I could put up with him. I agree to be his little tag-a-long buddy and what does he do? He ditches me first chance he gets and I get stuck with two perves straight out of my worst nightmares. Yuya-girl, you certainly know how to pick them.'_

She grimaced against the man's hand and shook her head viciously – much like the dog Kyo claimed she was - and wondered if he even felt her teeth digging into his skin. She certainly wasn't biting on him for her health because his skin tasted like too much salt and dead little animals that probably would have lived out their little lives in peace before he decided to munch on them.

He merely stared at her with dark eyes and she got the distinct impression that he really didn't feel her chewing on him but found her struggles to be interesting and even a bit…funny? The shorter one certainly seemed to think so because he laughed and let her continue for a good while before putting an end to her struggles quickly by digging the claws in hard enough to draw blood. She stilled immediately as she felt the razor sharp edges of the blades parting the layers of her skin like water and the sharp coppery smell of blood seeping out. He drew it slowly across her skin and she decided that there was nothing more intimidating than feeling the stickiness of your own blood as it flowed over your skin and stirred the barely-there hairs on your neck. Never going too fast but never too slowly either.

It was creepy and uncomfortable and it told her in no uncertain terms that these men were serious. And, as if that weren't bad enough, the little toad of a man – she gave up on comparing him to anything even remotely cute like a fox – had the nerve to draw the blade away and run his slimy tongue along its edge in an almost sexual gesture. Tasting her blood and letting her know that _he_ was the one in control, that _h_e could kill her with little effort, and that _he_ would enjoy himself while he was at it.

Unable to hold his gaze for any longer, she screwed her eyes shut and retracted her earlier statements. Kyo might not have been the best of company but, oh, how she longed for him to return and show her that he could keep his word about protecting her. And he would too, her inner sense, which seemed to gradually grow more and more in tune with her companion, was telling her that. He hadn't lied to her yet and she could only hope - as a sharp blow was delivered to the back of her neck and she felt saw darkness lurking at the edge of her sight – that he would come for her and forget the things she said to him sometimes.

As Yuya felt her body being dragged from the horse she managed to whisper one last word before the darkness claimed her completely.

"Kyo…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyoooo…." he winced as the girl on his left whined his name in a manner that she obviously believed to be cute. He decided that he would need to gag her once he got her to his room, especially seeing as how it was already too late to wish he'd never told her his name. There was absolutely no way that he would have her screeching like that once they were in the throes of passion; it was very likely to – in fact, already was – kill his desire. He downed another cup of sake and did his best to pretend that his mind wasn't secretly replacing her features with those of another.

The girl clinging to him - Akiko, if he recalled properly - was supposedly the best the inn had to offer in the way of night companions. And he had to admit that, as long as she didn't open her mouth, she was very much to his taste. Her chest was a lot more generous than a certain loudmouthed brat's and she had far more curves as well as hair that was silky to the touch, blacker than night.

Certainly a far cry from the tangled mess of gold that sat atop that _child's_ head – windswept and untidy…yet still so soft, the ends tickling his chest the previous night.

He shook his head and looked at the girl again, her eyes were a lovely, melting shade of brown that reminded him of a doe – gentle, docile, eager to please. No trouble at all.

Definitely not the endless green of a field of grass - emerald blades standing proud on a clear spring day and waving to and fro…just as her eyes darted between one emotion and the next. And they way they snapped and flashed when she was angry – which was quite often thanks to him – was near mesmerizing, provoking him to taunt her just to prolong the sight. He never tired of them really because they were so very unique, so different from those around him just as his on ruby eyes set him apart and they were always, _always_ challenging him.

'_Wonder what they look like while she's trying to get off of that horse,'_ he thought, a smirk playing about his lips.

Soft lips touched themselves to his throat and he jerked away, catching Akiko's chin between thumb and forefinger. Shaking his head, he downed the rest of his drink and set the cup on the table. He didn't care for anyone messing with his neck, it was far too vulnerable a spot and he couldn't trust anyone near it.

'_Except for the brat perhaps…'_ he thought before choking it off. He didn't need to be getting _that_ attached, _that_ trusting.

Nudging her head to the side, he bent his head down, breathed deeply…and nearly choked at the thick scent of perfume on her neck. '_What did you do woman? Roll in a field of dead flowers?'_

It was nowhere near as refreshing as the peach-tinted scent that the girl gave off. The smell that filled his nostrils whenever she was near and tempted him – just a bit – to see if she tasted like peaches too.

Kyo tried, really he did, to go on with his intent to explore the very _willing_ girl's neck with his mouth, uncaring of the other men in the common room but a gesture caught his eye and, against his better judgment, he paused.

The boy who he'd specifically ordered and paid to watch their horses stood there in the doorway, wringing his hands together and looking as if he might be sick. Red eyes met frightened brown and he rose, none-too-slowly, pushing his intended partner aside and ignoring her squeak of indignation. A feeling began coiling itself into the pit of his stomach, slithering about his insides, like a snake entwining its prey with its shiny coils to squeeze until it dies.

Making his way to the boy, eyes never faltering (though he knew how unnerving people found them), he stopped and stared down at him.

His victim visibly gulped and he knew for certain that whatever the boy had to tell him, it had to do with Yuya.

"What do you want," he said, his voice a reflection of the monster lurking in the very depths of his being – waiting, shifting, watching, ready to strike, especially at those who dared to touch what was his.

Opening and closing his mouth, the child – just shy of true adolescence – attempted to speak but the words appeared to lodge in his throat and wouldn't work themselves up and out through his mouth no matter how hard he tried.

Narrowing his eyes at him, he placed a hand on the hilt of his Muramasa and the boy's fright deepened. His head quickly jerked to the side and he stared off to a spot on his right. There was nothing there but a wall, Kyo knew, but he followed his gaze and noticed for the first time what was nailed to the wall.

The most attention grabbing was a warrant for both his and Yuya's arrest. Him, he could understand since he'd been wanted ever since the battle of Sekigahara but why the girl? Reading on, he saw the words "conspiracy" and "murder of a family member" no less with an offer of 1,000,000 ryo for his head and 50 ryo for her's. It was a miracle they hadn't been noticed yet…unless that was part of the reason why he had this unsettling feeling that something was wrong with the girl.

Another notice was posted beneath theirs and it was here that the boy was concentrating his gaze on. It read:

WANTED

Dead or Alive

The Bantouji Brothers

(insert pictures of an ugly midget thing and an equally ugly, big, hulk of a man – he could see the resemblance)

Crime - kidnapping and murder

Reward: 200 ryo

"Explain this to me boy."

"H-hai, S-S-Samurai-san," he stuttered, "th-the b-brothers prey on young w-women and k-kill…" He gulped "…all who, in-interfere."

"And this would be of interest to me because…"

"I-I-I…saw them."

"Where, answer me."

"O-outside near the s-stables."

Kyo suddenly felt cold and that feeling, that serpentine feeling coiled up in his insides began to move, slithering up and up…

"Th-they took th-the girl wh-who came with y-you, I s-saw them…"

…And up until it wrapped around his heart…

"A-and I came t-to tell y-you."

…And it squeezed, so hard, so tight, his breath halted for one second and it was all he could do not to run the child through. Dismember him bit by bit, piece by piece for not stopping them from taking her.

'_Your fault for leaving her,'_ the snake-like emotion crushing his heart hissed at him and he actually had time to wonder if that was what guilt felt and sounded like before he rushed past the boy and out of the inn. Rounding the corner of the building, he stared at the rider-less chestnut horse that had carried _his_ companion, _his_ servant, _his_ woman-child who trusted him. He'd given her his word.

The only thing he had to give.

And then he caught it.

Much more strongly this time.

The scent of blood.

He opened his mouth.

And tasted it on his tongue.

Tenryo hummed and sang and he allowed it to lead this time, letting it use him and his unnaturally sharp senses to scent the trail and embed it into his mind as if a path had been paved just for him – no – for them.

For him and Tenryo.

His Sky Wolf…

…_Who sought to control him._

His friend…

…_Who almost betrayed him._

The living extension of his body…

…_Who used his mind against him._

He could not, would not think about it, not now.

Now he had to find the girl, now was the time for action, now there was no going back. His feet moved him, faster than the wind, faster than the shadows fleeing his vision, and faster than his heart could have supported him if he were a normal human.

He ran on and knew for a certainty that the days full of trials, tribulations, pain, and sorrow, were here, just as he'd predicted and he would face them.

To find something of his own.

To reclaim what was lost.

And right now, to take back what belonged to him.

"Yuya," he heard her name and he was not sure if he had spoken it in his mind or out loud.

There was no time to puzzle it out or regret that she'd actually become a person in his eye.

None at all.


	12. Friendly Foes and Deadly Friends

I am sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY for taking so long to update. This chapter was half done for a very long time but it was all for a good cause.

Ms Vegita-Dias has spent the last three months busting her buns to make sure she graduated from school this year otherwise she would have had to wait until next May. She is proud to announce though, that did indeed reach her goal and is now a certified web designer.

What does this mean?

It means she had a job that let's her work at home.

It means she has a lot more time to write.

It means she'll probably be updating her site as soon as possible.

It means she'll probably be able to purchase he own domain name now that she has extra funds.

Thank you all for being so very patient with me. Thank you for supporting me, for encouraging me, for making me get off my behind and - for the love of all that is holy - UPDATE my freaking fic.

Thank you very, very much.

I'm in a hurry to post this, so I'll save the personal thank you's for the next chapter (which should be out in a few weeks).

Love, Peace, and Afro Grease

Enjoy.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Friendly Foes and Deadly Friends**

Kyo was hardly aware of his feet pounding against the ground, carrying him far faster than his horse would have. He touched his muramasa and endured the flood of images that it sent his way. Memories that had been stripped from him rushed in waves through his head, clawing for purchase on his mind. His tattered _haori_ streamed behind him as he ran and he suddenly remembered that he'd chosen it about five years prior – in the times that were misty to him now - because he liked the way it trailed behind him as he fought.

He held onto the memory and felt it settle into the one of the empty grooves in his mind, a very tiny scrap but something nonetheless. The other images bounced and jounced around until yet another surfaced and he slowed automatically. It was a mental picture of a man. And not just any man either. This one had deep blue eyes – as serene and calming as the very ocean they reminded him of – and long hair spun in a shade between gold and silver, as if it were unable to decide which one it wanted to be.

Such bitter longing washed over him and he felt more than heard the whisper that said "_my family_". Two simple words and yet the sorrow that came with them...

The image threatened to slip and he slowed his pace, pouring more energy that was perhaps wise into keeping it within his tenuous grasp. He was growing ever weary of having things taken away from him. First his memory, then most of his sanity, and now…

…Now the woman.

The useless, infuriating woman, whose very presence in his thoughts was enough to drive away his desire for all others.

He was learning to hate her - what else could he call the strong feelings that plagued him whenever she was around?

She was doing something to him and he did not understand what it was. He did not know what drove him to pursue her captors with such fervor and, if there was anything he hated, it was the not knowing what was going on. He despised being manipulated, used by others who thought themselves superior.

The idea that he was being controlled was a new theory that he had stumbled upon after Tenryo tried to take over his mind, but it made a frightening amount of sense.

What if there really _was_ someone controlling him?

What if there really _was_ a purpose to him losing his memory?

What if there really _was_ a reason why he found himself so drawn to the girl?

What if…?

He was so distracted by these other thoughts that he nearly lost his hold on the memory of the man.

Who was he?

What did he have to do with him and his past?

And what - a voice that he barely recognized as his own asked - would the man think about his servant girl? The young woman he hated yet drove himself neigh unto death to keep by his side?

As his thoughts turned to the girl once more he felt the image of the man settle at last, almost as if she were some sort of catalyst for giving him the willpower to hold more tightly onto his memories as they flickered and danced through his head. He relaxed just a fraction, assured that he could sleep safely – in the loosest sense of the the word - now that the memory wasn't going anywhere.

Kyo took a deep breath and picked up speed once more, following the pull of Tenryo on his very soul and the well honed instincts that had kept him alive thus far.

He needed to concentrate on the task at hand lest he wind up losing her trail. However, his mind continued to turn towards the man and he wondered why it was that he felt such warmth when he thought of him.

As if in a dream he heard a very young voice whisper quietly:

"_Father…" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

A grunt.

A shift.

Repeat.

Green eyes opened as their owner was jounced particularly hard against something solid and warm.

Correction, some_one_ solid and warm. Someone with broad shoulders and massive hands.

_'Ridiculously huge, really_,' Yuya thought through the haze surrounding her thoughts as she stared at an appendage that could easily have gripped both of her hands with room to spare.

'_Definitely not like _**his**,' came the thought from some distant place. Honey-colored eyebrows drew together and she fought the disorientation that came from being rendered unconscious as opposed to falling asleep naturally.

Who exactly was she comparing the behemoth - who had her slung over his shoulder like a sack of rice – to?

Muscular shoulders shrugged, the bones therein digging rather sharply into her stomach, and she shook her head. Her awareness was slowly returning to her and it occurred to her that the man carrying her was…wrong…somehow. For one thing he was far too tall and for another, his shoulders were too broad to be comfortable. In fact, she was pretty sure that the person she seemed to be comparing him to was more likely to cradle her in his arms rather than to treat her so roughly.

There was something else missing as well.

What was it?

She shifted and tried her best to look up at the head of the giant carrying her. Tanned skin stretched across the round expanse of his head – not a strand of hair in sight -and her mouth grew dry with fear.

'_Not Kyo!'_ she heard a voice cry deep within.

Not Kyo, with his long, fascinating hair that wove between deepest ebon and dusky scarlet.

Not Kyo, who had held her so tightly when she almost died.

Not Kyo, whose name had been pulled from her lips right before the giant carrying her and his twisted brother had sent her spiraling into oblivion.

Her muscles seized up all at once as she realized what their intentions probably were. It could only be either death or slavery into prostitution and she felt her heart rate pick up as panic began to set in.

No, no, no! She did NOT agree to obey Kyo – to put her life in his blood-covered hands – only to be forced onto the road she had tried so hard to avoid. She did NOT cast her pride away to wind up at the mercy of two thugs who would not – she knew this deep down – be as "kind" as Kyo had.

NO, she would become Kyo's personal _whore_ before she allowed herself to be locked up in a brothel and forced to humiliations and abuses that she couldn't bear to dwell on.

'_And why would he even think of taking you to bed, Yuya?'_ a traitorous voice answered. '_Does he not tell you how ugly you are every chance he gets? Did he not leave you by yourself, hence your current predicament? Did he not reject you when you tried to make sure he was alright?'_

Whatever her mind said, her heart still contracted painfully. She had believed, truly, as she slid into forced unconsciousness that Kyo would find her…would rescue her…would keep his word.

But he was always telling her that he didn't need her.

But his eyes told a different story when he thought she wouldn't see it.

But he gave her his word…

It was that realization which allowed her to force the doubts back into hiding.

Yes, Kyo had promised his protection and he had kept her safe in his own way so far. Would she enjoy it he showed such a lack of trust in her?

Actually, he did show a lack of trust in her but it was to a lesser degree, she would wager, than he showed to others. She was slowly coming to understand him and so she decided that she could take what she could get as far as he was concerned.

'_As long as he continues to look only at me.'_

She blushed at the unbidden thought and mentally shook herself. What foolishness, Kyo would never go for her.

But…

She couldn't deny that the notion of him being interested in her _that_ way was flattering. No man had ever paid her so much attention and the thought that Kyo - _the_ Demon Eyes Kyo of legend – might begin to feel for her was…

'…_just idiotic!'_ she cut herself off viciously before she went any further. Escape should be her top priority and even if the chances of her slipping away were slim, she could at least slow the men down to give Kyo a chance to catch up. And catch up he would because she refused to consider the alternatives.

The time had come to test the authenticity of his vows to her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, tensed her body, and proceeded to throw what could only be called a desperate woman's version of a tantrum.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need a woman."

It was a simple statement carried out by an equally simple individual but, in the silence that ensued, it seemed to gain weight until it was a fairly tangible beast that floated in the very air itself and brushed invisible wings over the gang of three. The idea was seized upon and turned over in the mind of one of the speaker's two companions. The third man, more of a beast really, had no interest in anything that didn't involve bloodshed, violence, or any combination of the two and was therefore unmoved.

The speaker, on the other hand, halted and looked to his friends to see what they thought about his expressed desire.

"So eager to carry on your father's line, Benitora?" asked a man who was so pale in face and features that one might have thought him a ghost. His hair was white, jutting out at all sorts of angles and his eyes were a flat, silver shade and missed very little. He was the voice of reason in the group, always looking at things from many different sides though he always knew which path he would take. His friend's words set his mind to moving, though not out of a desire to gain female companionship. No, he wondered if Benitora meant to take up with one of the women provided at the many brothels available or if he felt that they needed a woman to spice things up in their little band. He then wondered what they would need to do or change if they chose to accept a woman into their group. What would be her role? Would he be willing to extend his particular brand of "friendship" to her? And so on and so forth.

The one called Benitora, however, was thinking in terms of someone to spend his days with. He was a handsome enough man with well-defined features, even though his eyes were narrower than was usual and remained closed more often than not. A grin came exceedingly easily to his face and combined with unusual the red and white tiger-striped scarf he kept over his close-cropped hair, he gave the impression of utter playfulness – a man who wouldn't hurt a thing.

The people who most often assumed such about him usually died the quickest.

Benitora heaved a sigh, "It's not like that White Crow," he replied to his pale companion, "you know I could care less about what the old man wants, but," he rubbed the back of his head in reflex, "a man has to settle down some day."

"So you wish to be domesticated?" White Crow returned, lifting one of his, near non-existent, eye-brows.

Red Tiger – the more literal translation of Benitora – shook his head in the negative, "Nah, if I get a girl she has to have balls, if you know what I mean."

"I do, though the mental picture you give me with your poor choice of words will be with me for a while yet. I certainly will admit that the woman you choose must have the backbone to put up with you."

"Oy, oy, don't be so insulting White Crow. At least I can admit the need for a woman. You don't branch out in the least little bit…unless you have tastes that that I don't know about."

"Why must you assume that there is something wrong with me just because I prefer to better my swordplay rather than chase after some twittering female?"

"Well if you're talking about improving your swordplay…" a lecherous grin began to spread over Benitora's face.

The pale man shot his companion a disgusted look as he sternly ordered, "Don't you dare utter one of those hideously dirty jokes of yours, Red Tiger."

"Why whatever could you mean?" came the too innocent reply.

Silence fell once more until the third member of their gang stopped, his large body stiffening.

"Oy, Black Scorpion," Benitora said, walking up to him, "you hear something?"

As if hearing his voice were a signal, the man with skin so dark it was practically black shuddered and began to flex his hands, tiny bits of metals glinting as they danced between his knuckles.

He was readying himself for battle.

'_What's set him off this time?'_ Red Tiger thought, checking to make sure that he was out of range – but not so far that Black Scorpion had throwing room - should his companion decide to give him a taste of his needles. If being stabbed by them didn't work, he knew he wouldn't survive the poison which coated each needle.

"Are you listening, I asked you what…?" he began, before stopping abruptly. He could hear what had caused his unpredictable gang member to stop and tremble. In fact, he wondered if perhaps the gods were indeed listening since there was something distinctively feminine in the yell and shrieks reaching his ears.

'_If so, let's see if they can prevent Black Scorpion from acting like an idiot.'_ The tallest and wildest of the Three Colors Gang was as bloodthirsty as they came and then some. If it weren't for the fact that he was quite valuable in a fight he and White Crow would never have kept him around – especially not since he'd attempted to take their live multiple times whenever he got into one of his killing moods. White Crow despised the lanky giant and Benitora strongly suspected that the pale man would be the one to kill him one day. Certainly, he showed a marked lack of respect for the behemoth, which was rare for one who was usually so soft spoken and polite.

'_The last thing I need is for the two of them to get into it right now.'_

Benitora grimaced slightly before turning it into his usual grin, "Calm down, Black Scorpion, you probably won't even need to do any killing today."

Unnerving yellow eyes swung about to focus on him and their owner's hands stilled, clearly showing the deadly needles grasped between his bony fingers.

"I want someone to kill Benitora," he growled loudly, his voice clearly impatient.

'_Yeesh, not good._ _He's more than ready to attack whoever's heading this way.'_ It was never a good idea to go too long without giving him _someone_ or something to slake his particular brand of "lust" on – be it old man, young boy, woman, or child. He'd tried his best to ensure that Black Scorpions targets were usually people who foolishly thought to best the infamous Three Colors Gang but there was the occasional mistake where they lost control of him and had to knock him out before he brought serious repercussions down upon their heads.

Thieves and the occasional mercenaries they might be but neither he nor his pale friend cared to be _actively_ hunted down simply because their rather brainless companion initiated a massacre. Benitora disliked it when innocents were killed and White Crow – who was ever logical and efficient – did not care to go through unnecessary trouble because of the stupidity of others. They were already wanted men, he didn't _need_ the old man bringing his attention to his wayward son and getting ideas about succession and the like. He was fine where he was at, thank-you-very-much.

The strident voice of the female resolved itself into words and he chuckled as she threatened all sorts of maiming that could only be performed on a man, if they didn't let her go right this instant.

"Just you wait, when Kyo catches up to you, you'll rue the day you thought to carry Yuya Shiina off. I suggest you put me down. As in right now, you big idiot!"

Something she said caught his ear. That name she had spoken – Kyo, was it? – set his mind to wondering. He knew that name from somewhere. Hadn't his old man spoken of someone with that name? Something about a legendary samurai?

Right on cue he heard the girl shout, "Don't you know who Kyo is? I'm sure you've heard about him – Demon Eyes Kyo the killer of a Thousand. I belong to him, you know, and he won't take kindly to…" her words cut off with a yelp of pain and even he winced.

Then he blinked and his eyes widened as far as they could as her words sank in. Kyo! She was Kyo's woman? _The_ living legend? The demon in human form? Now he had so see what she was like. She must be magnificent to catch the demon's eye. '_Or she could just be lying to save her skin,'_ he thought and his enthusiasm fled as quickly as it had come. Yeah, that was more likely. Besides, the legend had only been spotted a few times in the last few years, no way had he decided to settle down with some no-name woman who wasn't strong enough to save herself from being kidnapped.

Benitora sighed in disappointment but reached down and withdrew his "knife" from inside his shirt anyways. In reality, it was a collapsible spear called Jumonji Jitsutesou – the Cross Hand Spear - and he thought of it as his own personal sleeping tiger. It certainly seeming to "spring" one on his opponents in much the way a tiger does after being roused from its slumber. Either way, he couldn't just sit back and let a woman go to her doom - it wasn't his style. Who knew, she might not be good enough for a legend but perhaps she might settle for a lowly mercenary/thief instead.

His decision made, he crept quietly towards the last direction in which he'd heard her voice and readied his weapon, his muscles tightening and his blood singing.

Something teased the edge of his senses and he frowned. It wasn't coming from either of his companions, nor was it coming from the girl's direction. He paused and opened his mind, probing with his fairly strong ki. It wasn't a something…but a some_one_. A strong someone, too, by the feel of if. However, it wasn't anyone he couldn't handle and so he ignored it for the time being and concentrated on the task at hand.

At least, he _tried_.

He felt an angry but familiar burst of ki behind him right before White Crow shouted a warning, "Tora!" And then he was being bowled over by something huge and dark with needles glinting at its sides and left to fall wherever as the creature, known as Black Scorpion, tore his way through the brush and, likely, into his prey.

The young man swore and regained his feet quickly meeting his albino friend's annoyed stare before tensing, his mouth dropping in horror. As if their brainless compatriot's very distinct killing aura had been a signal, the ki that he had so easily dismissed as being unimportant had flared into near super-nova proportions. It was well beyond the range of anything he'd ever sensed before. Screw that, it was well beyond anything that was even remotely human. Human beings didn't carry as much malice as this ki did and if it wasn't human, then it was something else…

His palms grew sweaty and he had trouble gripping his weapon but it wasn't fear, oh no, it was anticipation. As much as he tried to deny it, as much as he wanted to believe otherwise, he _knew_ it was the samurai blood in him that he had tried so hard to suppress in order to spite his father. It was telling him now, whispering into his ear that that if ever he was going to die in battle, it would have to be at the hands of the being approaching. No greater glory could there be in dying in battle against someone so strong, nothing save if he could wrest a win from the demon – for a inhuman monster it _must_ be - himself. But his heart of hearts knew that such a thing would not be possible and so it settled for the former honor.

A scream shattered the deathly still air of the forest and the unknown ki flared in response, snapping him back to himself, now was not the time to be planning his death. There was going to be trouble for the girl and it was now coming from three fronts instead of her original one. Out of the three - her captors, Black Scorpion, and the unknown monster apparently heading their way at an equally inhuman pace – he would put money on the monster being the one to kill her. It had flared in response to the girl's scream – he was certain of it – and he knew that if its owner was in hearing distance, then there might as well have not been any space at all between him or her and the scene of the disturbance – it was gaining _that_ quickly.

He was already on his feet and moving as a plan began to form in his mind. The largest of the Three Colors gang members would go for the strongest first before he turned on the weak girl. It gave him a few seconds' leeway in which to get the girl away from the dark man's clutches before the demon burst onto the scene and started killing. The Scorpion he would leave to his own devices – he wasn't feeling particularly charitable right now and, if the man got himself killed, neither he nor White Crow would bemoan his loss.

His feet carried him swiftly towards the sounds of a scuffle that was now being waged and he bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the ki grow ever larger the closer it came. With dread certainty, he knew that he wouldn't make it there before the source of the ki. His legs put on a burst of speed. So be it then, if he could make it there ahead of time, he would darn well make it there at the same time and, hopefully, provide enough of a distraction for the girl to escape. It was the least he could do, although why he felt so protective towards a girl who he'd never seen let alone knew intimately was beyond him. Whatever it was, he would do as he'd always done and that was to trust his instincts.

Benitora saw a glimmer of light flash ahead of him and knew without being told that Black Scorpion was doing battle with his needles. Twisting the handle on his "knife" he felt the familiar thrill course through him as it grew in his hands into a spear. Holding it close to his side, he took as deep a breath as he could while running and forced himself through the undergrowth and into a clearing.

And as planned, the owner of the immense ki erupted out into the light of the setting sun at the same time…directly across from him.

Their eyes met and he had to tense to keep himself from taking a step backwards, so intense was the gaze directed towards him. So intense and so frightening. The irises that glared into his own where the color of blood and filled with such malice that he knew - he _knew_ - who it was that was staring him in the eye. Kyo, Demon Eyes Kyo, had eyes that looked _through_ you, rather than _at_ you, and Red Tiger could _feel_ him picking him apart and piecing him back together with little care if the parts fit where they were supposed to or not. He got the clear impression that had been measured and found lacking…and it stung his pride.

However, all it took was one word to break the silence and set things in motion.

He heard the girl's voice whisper quietly, "Kyo…"

In unison they swung their heads around and all Benitora saw was torn clothing and pale skin streaked with blood…

…before the world erupted into chaos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the next chapter IT ALL GOES DOWN. I know you guys are going to want to kill me so feel free to tell me how much you want me dead for this. Love and peace! (Ducks behind a barricade and braces herself).


	13. Bloodshed and Epiphanies

OMG, another chapter? And it hasn't been three months!

Thanks for all of your support, including the people who de-urked to review. Luv ya' long time.

**Special Thanks **to **The Narrator** for helping me to straighten out this rather awkward chapter.

Also,** Thanks to:**

**The Waiting Gurl, XxFuumaGirlxX, ElizabethMarieBennette, Tearyblueeyes, SDK'sFANGURL, Sum1sexy, QTwitaBOOTY, kong kien hui, Windblader, aneiko, i.love.waffles, SinTotchi, Kyo'slovelygurl, PlacidSnowflake, Pbee, BathoryM, Starian Princess, sara, NyankoSamurai506, Crimson2006, Eliza, Kitsune6, ingi-doo, Draculina17, gotnophbia, IcBlue-Dmoness, Reiko57, Realsmartz, godjfoi, Grall, Zachura, Walis, Indygodusk, Kaoru4, AngelOkibi, Underdark Ranger, Ginny-cry, Ruthawen, summerbluez, chibichicken, Akkirako Chikuro, shinagami, KimiChe, WhisperingMoonDreams, animegurl23, YamiCheza, mecherio, Melissa, Alyson Metallium, Tashime, anonymouschicken, Rome, Nova, Takari AAF, Rin Katt, Ecchi Anbu, Cyberwing, Mizz-Clumsy, O.o**

**Note:** My beta pointed out that she didn't recall being hurt. That's my fault for taking so long to update. Yuya was indeed injured by Touji when she was first kidnapped and that happened in the chapter before last.

Also, I apologize to everyone advance if Benitora and Kyo seem a bit ooc.

**Epiphany** – a sudden understanding/realization of the nature of something. Sudden enlightenment. For example: "The recalcitrant young man had a sudden epiphany that he was in love with her."

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twelve**

Bloodshed and Epiphanies 

Anger.

It drove Kyo, riding on his shoulders like his own personal demon as it chattered and hissed into his ear.

_'They hurt her,'_ it whispered as he took in her soft skin, streaked with blood.

A hideous, midget-like creature was sneering at him as it yanked her head back by her hair, baring her throat to him as it pressed the claws attached to its hands against her neck. It was telling him that its name was "Wind Touji" and how it was so fast that it would never be defeated by the likes of him.

_'They hurt her,'_ it repeated as he caught sight of the source from whence the blood came – a gash that marred the smooth expanse of pliant, female flesh that covered her neck.

He grasped Tenryo firmly and moved forward, his eyes never leaving her form as he separated the miniature beast from his weapon…along with its hand. The creature had the nerve to scream, begging the bigger of the two ugly beasts currently fighting to come and save it as it clutched the stump pouring its life's blood onto the ground.

_'They hurt her,'_ it moaned as he saw a tiny, red bead well up from the spot were the claws had touched her.

He felt his lips twisting into a smile of satisfaction as he divided the creature into perfect halves with his sword and turned his attention to the two giants who had paused in their fight with each other to stare at him.

Kyo knew which one had a hand in the kidnapping of the girl but in the end it really didn't matter.

Not one bit.

Because he looked at her.

He looked into those eyes - such a beautiful shade of green – and they stared back into his with a mixture of pain, anger, fear, awe…and relief.

Such a poisonous tongue she had sometimes but the look she gave him made something twist inside and threw fuel on the fire that she had lit inside of him from the very first moment he decided to let her live. He could not describe the emotion that went through him when he realized something within the space of two seconds.

In the first second he understood that she had depended on him – that she had expected him to follow after her.

In the next second he knew that he had actually wanted her to depend on him – him, the demon who hated getting attached to anything.

He also realized that something had changed between the two of them because he had fulfilled her expectations instead of breaking his promise.

He knew…

…that she would belong to him…

…that she would complete him…

…and that…

…he would have her. As a man has a woman, he would possess her.

It was that knowledge that sent his anger spiraling even higher and slowly began to strip away his desire to spare at least one of the men before him for questioning.

How dare they touch the one person who trusted him?

How dare they draw her blood?

How dare they take her away?

No one touched what was his.

No one harmed the woman to whom he had given his word to protect, either.

And no one came between them, not now when a new facet of their already unique relationship was emerging.

As if in agreement, Tenryo – his ever fickle companion – pulsed and sang a song all its own and he felt his entire body resonate with the blade. His ki was building, gathering to the very center of his being while his Muramasa drew it in from the very air surrounding the two miscreants. He lifted his sword and that vast amount of power moved with it, tiny trails of energy drifting away briefly before Tenryo called them back.

Kyo clenched his teeth and it almost felt as if his canines were lengthening in the fangs of a true oni. His lips curled back, morphing his smile into a grimace of anger and a dark sort of joy. It was similar to the way he'd felt when he'd killed the bandits - except this time he felt the control being placed into his hands. Yes, he still had the urge to kill but it was tempered by the desire for vengeance, the need to wrest his own from all who would take her away.

Even the very air around him began to hum, vibrating with energy from both himself and from his sword. The giants were staring at him now, apparently transfixed by the changes in him and his world narrowed to the two of them. He held his sword up and turned it so that it was parallel to his body, the blunt edge level with his red eyes.

And still his power built until his ki manifested itself in the form of streaks of light that danced along the edge of his blade. Tenryo was urging him to do something and he cast his mind back to when he had fought that other man – a "demon" much like him – just a few days prior to meeting the girl. What was the move that he had performed? His body remembered even if he didn't.

Bringing his hand up he folded his fingers down until only his pointer and middle finger were up and pressed tightly against each other. As if he had all the time in the world he brought them to rest just below the hilt of his sword and paused.

There were words stuck his throat. Familiar words if only he could remember.

He parted his lips, "Mu…"

A pause and then Tenyo was swamping him with disapproval and he clenched his teeth together. Something was wrong, there was something her had to do first. What was it he needed to do?

He found his eyes drawn towards the girl who was staring at him with a look of fearful awe.

As insane as it was he found himself wondering if she would give him that same look if and when he truly claimed her for his own.

Would she look at him thus when he pulled her obi free?

Would her skin flush when he pushed her kimono away?

Would she open her mouth and protest when he followed that flush with his fingertips?

He knew somehow that his hand in was mimicking his imagination. His two fingers stroked along the edge of Tenryo in much the same way he thought of stroking them along the smooth skin of her throat and he felt the power moving along, following his hand until it was concentrated along the edge and tip of his blade.

He closed his eyes and again he opened his mouth and this time words came for uninhibited.

"Mumyo Jinpu Ryu…"

Like prey that knew the wolf was coming for them, the two giants were moved to action the moment Kyo closed his eyes and broke their spell over them. Abandoning their fight with each other, they moved to face the greater danger.

"…Satsujin Ken…" he continued.

Unlike prey, the men ran toward the danger instead of fleeing, as was wise. Thus did they seal their fates.

Tilting his sword, the man who was so much more than human opened his eyes slowly, revealing brilliant orbs of pure vermillion with pupils that contracted until they seemed to be no more than black specks floating upon twin seas of blood.

Thin lips spread into a malicious grin as he intoned the final words, simultaneously bringing his sword down in a swing that would encompass all.

"…MIZUCHI!"

A breeze rustled the vegetation surrounding them and dirt rose in little puffs around the two men, briefly obscuring the two before dispersing just as quickly, apparently leaving them unharmed to eyes untrained in the ways of the sword.

He realized as soon as his power left him that his attack hadn't been perfect but…it was enough. His sixth sense knew the exact moment when his ki encountered and attacked that of the two men, eating through their defense like a wolf tearing through its prey.

Tenryo was singing, so loudly to him that it reverberated in the very wind itself.

Just a moment more…

The giants wore identical grins as they paused and began their taunts, trying to cover up the fact that they had been scared out of their wits.

"Is that the best you can do, little man?" said the dark skinned beast.

"Even with that long sword, you don't have enough maai," taunted the brother of the midget, rubbing his thick neck.

If possible, Tenryo sang even louder and he felt it now. His attack broke through their near identical ki and kept on going, passing through skin, muscles, bones, and organs before bursting out through the other side of their bodies. His smile widened (if possible); his Mizuchi had fulfilled its purpose and, in just a few seconds, they would know that as well.

"Can you hear it?" he said, his tone all but purring.

"I know what I hear," roared the midget's sibling, raising the massive mallet he used as a weapon, "I hear…!"

"The sound of the wind," Kyo continued at the exact moment his attack made it affect known.

There was a thump as the mallet landed on the ground…with a beefy arm still attached. Silence before the massive man hunched down with a cry, his remaining hand clutching his stump.

"What's wrong?" taunted Kyo, "I thought you said I didn't have enough maai, hmmm?"

Bloodshot eyes fixed themselves on the smaller man and the giant clenched his blood-slick hand into a fist before rushing towards Kyo – determined to take him with him. But it was not to be.

He stepped forward…and his body kept on moving, leaving most of his leg behind as he pitched forward. There was a look of disbelief on his face and it remained there even as lines appeared all over his body and it began to come apart. He gurgled once before toppling over…in pieces.

The dark skinned man apparently realized that he should have run instead of standing to fight but it was far too little and far too late. He turned to run and his torso slid right off of his hips, landing in the dirt with a sickeningly wet sound. He stared at the monster in human form before him until his eyes began to glaze and what was left of his upper body came apart at the joints, saturating the ground with thick, dark blood.

It was then that Kyo looked at the bodies and began to laugh…a long laugh full of hatred, cruelty, and superiority. He had reclaimed just a bit of his past - if not the memories, then the knowledge of the power that slumbered within him.

How exhilarating.

How liberating.

How satisfying…almost.

There was one more person who had to be taken care of. The young man who had stared at him with a combination of challenge and fear when he'd first come onto he scene. He was gone now – obviously having more sense the other three - but the "Thousand Slayer" had every intention of taking care of him as well in short order. However, there was one thing more he needed in order to be fully satisfied and only one woman could provide him with that.

He turned and fixed his eyes on Yuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'_The "demon" wakes.' _

The cup fell from fingers that were suddenly nerveless. But, she was too weak to move, even to save the hideously expensive vessel with its equally pricey tea from certain doom.

'_The seal is weakening.'_ Sakuya knew it immediately and she felt a great coldness descend upon her body and the place where her heart lay.

A loud crash sounded and she jumped, looking down at the pieces of her cup as they skittered about on the polished wooden floor – going further than normal because there was little friction between the glazed fragments and the smooth floor to slow them once they took to flight.

The miko blinked at the sight before it registered that she had carelessly broken one of her favorite dishes – a lovely piece that was decorated with subtle bands of forest green and earth brown around its circumference. Annoyed at herself for being so clumsy - she hadn't even been walking anywhere – Sakuya slid from her seat and rested on her knees.

Perhaps she was dodging the issue but even the task of straightening things up – as mundane as it was for someone of her stature – was preferable to thinking about what her senses were telling her. Deliberately pushing such thoughts to the back of her mind she set about finding the pieces, moving about on her knees and giving little thought to the fact that her kimono was getting dirty.

It wasn't that she was mindless or anything like that – though she could lay claim to the fact that she was exceptionally clumsy sometimes – but more that she was unconcerned about the station and finery of the Mibu.

'_A cage of gold though it may be, the bird inside is still not free.'_ She knew the meaning of that saying quite intimately and repeated it to herself daily. How she wished sometimes that she wasn't a part of the Mibu. She remembered a time when she had been so very excited to know that only she had true knowledge of the future. In her innocence she had believed that she might be able to help the clan to see the error of their ways – she still did in a way – and it seemed that she was making headway.

Until the day she met Kyo.

Until she started to have feelings for Kyo.

Until she told Kyo how she felt.

The Aka no Ou – the Red King – had put a stop to her ideals quickly. And she understood, when her Mibu brethren – the only family she had – turned against her, that he had been humoring her. The Red King had given her the impression of freedom but she was still a slave, even more so than any of her other clansmen.

Of all the things she could have done, associating herself with the "Demon Child" was the worse thing she could have done. It amounted to treason to many. And yet, Kyoshiro – kind, considerate Kyoshiro – had stood by her. A support in her times of trouble and a man who made no secret of his feeling for her. So open, so caring, so protective of her.

She loved him.

Truly she did.

But her heart ached for Kyo and she hated herself for that.

'_Such a cruel woman you are, Sakuya,'_ she chastised herself. She sighed; why couldn't she ever seem to overcome her emotions with logic? Was it because she was a miko and therefore more in tune with the people around her?

Another sigh and then her entire body tensed, instinctively sensing that she was no longer alone. She forced her breathing to remain calm and stared down at the pieces that she'd collected so far before slowly closing her fingers over them.

The miko juggled them in the palm of her hand for a full minute – mapping out every jagged edge, every texture and marveling at the contrast between the bare ceramic and the smooth glass. It calmed her somewhat though she knew the man currently watching her would wait forever if need be, so devoted he was to their mutual master.

"Is there something you needed…Shinrei? I know how much you dislike walking among regular humans." She refused to look at him as she spoke, lowering her head instead so that the fringe of her hair concealed her eyes. She couldn't conceal her dislike of him however.

"I understand that you dislike me and most of the other Mibu," the man behind her said without offense, "but you know full well that you brought a great deal of this upon yourself."

She tightened her hand around the shards and took a deep breath. For no reason would she allow him to upset her. Shinrei wasn't exactly a bad person, in fact he was thoroughly bound up within a strict code of honor. But he was fiercely loyal to the Red King and it was a borderline fanaticism that scared her sometimes.

'Much like Kyoshiro,' she thought. But the difference between the two was that her protector knew that the Mibu weren't always in the right and didn't maintain the attitude of superiority that was bred into each and every clansman. Shinrei, on the other hand, equated questioning the Red King with treason of the highest order and was always swift to reply.

'_I hope he learns that things aren't always a matter of black and white.' _

"Tell me Sakuya..," Shinrei said right next to her ear and she jumped, more than a little frightened at just how quickly and silently he had moved to kneel beside her. Almost against her will, she brought her eyes up to meet his, her soft brown to his implacable gold, and it struck her that he would be a very handsome man if he could let go of his grudge against Kyo. His silver hair was shoulder-length and very fine and - combined with the intensity ever present in his eyes - his features were enough to turn many a head.

'_You would have been better off just settling down with someone instead of fighting the Red King's battles.' _

"…What did you see?" his voice broke her out of her internal musing and she stared at him before slowly lowering her long lashes over her eyes and turning her head away.

"Nothing…I saw nothing."

"Don't lie to me Sakuya, something surprised you so much that you dropped your cup. What did you see?" His face hardened abruptly. "Was it Kyo?"

His hand gripped her shoulder tightly, urging her to look at him but she refused, skirting the issue by replying, "It wasn't really a vision, more like an impression."

"An impression? And what was this impression?"

His voice was relentless and she tightened her fingers even more around the pottery shards. Lying wasn't her strong point but she didn't want to give him anything that would cause him to go out and hunt Kyo down. If the Mibu found out that the seal she'd placed on him was weakening they before he could regain more of his memories or at least meet with Muramasa… She repressed a shudder at the thought of what they would do.

Sakuya clenched her hand tightly instead before crying out and dropping the jagged pieces of her broken vessel. She was going to start bleeding, the miko could feel the blood bubbling up from its resting place beneath her skin and she felt a state of calm descend upon her.

It was a prelude to one of her visions.

Her head swam and the world tilted on its axis as she tried to catch her scattering thoughts and figure out what was triggering her abilities now of all time.

'_Blood,'_ came the whispered reply.

Bloodshed.

Bloodred.

Blood eyes.

No, eyes the color of blood.

Kyo.

She was on the edge of a metaphysical precipice now, but she couldn't fall off just yet. She needed something to give her that extra push.

Something…

From elsewhere, she heard Shinrei calling her name and felt his hands on her shoulders but he quickly faded to insignificance along with her surroundings.

Her hand felt as if it had been seared with a white-hot blade and she knew what she needed to do.

'_Blood.' _

Bringing her hand up, she stared at the line of red spreading across her palm and let herself fall from the edge of the imaginary cliff, leaving her consciousness far behind and entering the vision fully.

The cut on her palm swelled and grew until it was a river…no, an ocean if blood. It undulated with waves that were both huge and violent and she was tossed about until she began to feel sick. Abruptly, the ocean divided itself into two and shrunk until it was two eyes set in a face that she knew well. Those eyes stared at her intently before turning away and focusing on something else – leaving her with the feeling that she had been abandoned somehow.

Following his gaze she saw a young woman with hair the color of fine gold and eyes as green as spring grass. The woman was watching Kyo with fear…and longing in her eyes and, even though it wasn't real, Sakuya felt her heart lurch within her. She too had looked at Kyo thus, she knew what that look meant.

The girl abruptly turned her head to look at something else and again Sakuya followed her gaze. Had her real body been there, Sakuya would have gasped out loud.

Shinrei was there, his eyes focused intently upon the girl and then darkness fell once more and she felt a sensation again her phantom lips. It was almost as if someone were kissing her and she opened her mouth to protest the unwanted intimacy but something cold and slick and very much alive was writing its way into her mouth and down her throat. It clawed its way down and down until it was lodged tightly within her breast and coiled around her heart.

Her body began to unravel quickly, signaling the end of her vision and she wondered quietly as her mind slipped into true oblivion.

"What is happening to you, Kyo?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya was saved.

Kyo had come to save her.

Kyo had kept his promise.

So why couldn't she stop staring at him as he reduced her captors to finely diced corpses? Why couldn't she stop the fascination that came with knowing that the human body could hold that much blood? So much that even the grass was completely stained with it. And why couldn't she push down the urge to vomit?

And why…why couldn't she stop shaking?

'This is Kyo but not Kyo,' her mind whispered.

Kyo who would never hurt her on purpose – she knew this – had become the monster that she knew he was. But she hadn't realized the depths to which he could sink into his own personal darkness. She thought she had before when he killed those bandits but that incident was nothing compared to this.

It was trite really. Would she always wonder just how far Kyo would go every single time he did something new? Performed some new atrocity?

Normal people didn't just swing a sword, call up a breeze, and leave two massive men in pieces. Feats such as that put him well beyond the realm of mere human beings - such as herself.

What made it even more bizarre was that she had the craziest urge to run over to him and see if he was alright even though it was obvious enough that his enemies couldn't have held a candle to his power.

His laughter rolled over her and she shivered even harder.

How could one laugh as if the death of others was something comical?

She tucked her legs beneath her body and fumbled in the folds of her clothes for the revolver that she hadn't had the opportunity to use yet. It wouldn't do much, she knew that, but she had to have something to defend herself with…just in case he started getting ideas about her.

And "just in case" was rapidly evolving into "definitely" the longer Kyo laughed. It was a cruel sound that crackled through the air and held her in place as effectively as a physical weight would.

Slowly her "savior" turned and looked at her with eyes that had deepened in color, if possible, and he took a step towards her, a smirk on his lips. She scooted back in reflex until her back bumped up against a tree and those eyes of his narrowed before suddenly growing larger.

Yuya blinked and let out a shriek, realizing that Kyo had used that freakish speed of his to move his face within kissing distance in less than a second. Her hand found the grip of her weapon just as steel-like fingers grasped her wrist and dragged it from the folds of her garment, bringing the weapon along with it.

"And what were you planning to do with that, hmmm?" he inquired, a knowing look in his eyes.

His superior tone of voice cut straight through her fear and sparked her anger – in her mind, scary Kyo became aggravating Kyo within the blink of an eye. Annoying Kyo she could handle and predict – as far as it was possible to predict someone as wild as the "Thousand Slayer."

She deliberately killed her fear by smothering it with anger and mimicked his narrowed eyes, hissing through clenched teeth, "What do you think I was going to do?"

"I think you were being ungrateful and planning to shoot me when my back was turned. Something I deem both cowardly and idiotic," he returned, the very epitome of long-suffering.

"That's the problem with ugly brats, they don't know how to appreciate it when good-looking men come to bail them out of the crap they land themselves in. I should have let that crap-faced giant have you, a match made in the heavens I say."

Yuya jutted her chin out and shot back, "A good-looking man? Where did he go, I must have missed him seeing as how I'm stuck with you."

Kyo nodded in an almost sage manner and cocked his head, regarding her with a half-smirk, "Your responses are getting better onna, but there's something else that I would prefer to see improvement on."

So saying, he shot his hand out before she could react and groped the breast nearest to him, weighing it with a look of careful consideration on his face.

"Hmm, still peaches, huh? I was hoping they'd be melons by now." His tone was infinitely disappointed but his fingers still took their time molding said "peaches" to the palm of his hand.

Yuya's face screwed itself into what she _knew_ was an unattractive frown and the young woman proceeded to bring her knee up in a move she liked to call the "Ball Crusher." Her target quickly moved the family jewels out of range and she took advantage of his distraction to aim her revolver in his direction – more like rotating her wrist so that the barrels were pointed in his general area since his fingers were still closed about her wrist. She'd kill him this time "demon" or not, bloodthirsty killer or not.

He glared at her before tightening his grip on the delicate joints using his other hand to trap her free one, urging both up above her head where he pinned them tightly against the tree.

"Let me go," she ground out, her eyes flashing at him as she bucked against his body, trying to get him to move away. Unfortunately, it was having the opposite effect and he moved forward until his weight kept her pressed tightly against the tree, her body almost completely immobile.

The sheer helplessness of her situation brought her fears rushing back and she felt her limbs begin to tremble once more. Was Kyo back to being a murderer? Would he finish what the Bantouji Brothers hadn't?

Her heart was beating fast and her breaths grew ever shorter as she raised her eyes to look into his.

Blood-red irises stared into her own before his eyelids came down to partially conceal those fearsome depths.

"You are afraid, Yuya?" he murmured softly and she jerked, surprised that he had actually used her name.

She might have tried to salvage her pride but as intimately pressed against her as her was, he couldn't help but to feel her tremors. So, she nodded in response, a flush of embarrassment heating her cheeks.

"Tell me, did you believe that I would come for you?"

Even if she wasn't afraid, it would have been impossible to lie under the pressure exerted by that direct and all knowing gaze of his. Therefore, to that question as well, she nodded.

"So you don't need to point that thing at me…do you Yuya?" His voice was a purr but she sensed the underlying steel. He was angry at her for drawing a weapon against him and she felt shame deepening the blush on her face. She had trusted him to rescue her and yet she had been quick to assume that he would hurt her even though he had given his word that he wouldn't. Had her brother been alive he would have been disappointed in her.

"I…I…" she began, trying to speak past the lump in her throat.

"Yes…?"

"I'm…s…sorry Kyo," she finally got the words out though they were uttered in as quiet a tone as she could manage.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you?"

Her anger began to rise once more and she spat out in a slightly louder voice, "I said, I'm sorry, Kyo."

"I still don't think I heard you right, louder if you please."

"I said I'm SORRY!" she all but hollered, her eyes shooting sparks at him.

"Ah, you're sorry. How wonderful of you to humble yourself on my account. I'm flattered." His tone was honey sweet and she felt the strongest urge to shoot him anyways just because he was really pissing her off now.

"Now then, be a good girl and let go of the gun."

Yuya's expression turned mutinous and she tightened her grip on the weapon just to be difficult. Kyo, of course, was undeterred.

It was a simple matter for him to angle his head up just a bit and give her a sharp nip on her wrist. She just knew he was laughing silently at her as she responded by letting out a cry that was more surprise than pain and doing exactly what he wanted her to by releasing the gun.

The revolver fell to the ground with a thump and she felt a strong sense of helplessness that she disguised behind a hard glare.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it," he said in an infuriatingly calm voice and she didn't even bother to dignify him with an answer. Instead, she closed her eyes, trying to shut him out.

As if sensing that she was rapidly nearing the end of her rope, he fell silent for a while, absentmindedly transferring her other wrist to his left hand so that he had one free to explore the contours of the young woman trapped between him and the tree.

If she didn't know better, she'd say that he was checking her for signs of injury, so intent was his gaze on her form and so light his touch. It was conundrum: How was it that hands that shed so much blood could be so gentle?

He traced the tips of his fingers along her hairline before moving them to run through the silken strands of her hair. From there, he skimmed them along her cheeks and she had to fight the urge to lean into his touch, her previous anger melting into something else entirely. Slowly, they traversed from her face to her neck and circled the spot where Toiji had pricked her, drawing blood.

"It hurts?" His voice was abnormally soft and did she dare to think that he might actually be concerned about her.

"A little," she replied.

"You're bleeding."

"So I am."

"Didn't I tell you that red isn't your color?" Was that a husk she caught in his voice?

She didn't have time to dwell on it because her eyes flew open as her captor adjusted the height and tilt of his head and pressed his nose tightly against the injured area, inhaling deeply before shifting his head once more.

Yuya trembled for an entirely different reason this time as Demon Eyes Kyo took a long swipe at the blood on her neck with his tongue. And, unlike the previous occurrence, he didn't stop at one lick but he kept on until every speck of blood was gone and he exchanged his tongue for his fangs.

His bite was gentle but brief and his lips were next to her ear in the next moment, his breath hot.

"Yuya…"

"Y…yes," she was barely coherent.

"You owe me for saving you."

"D…do I?"

"Of course. And do you know what I like after a satisfying fight?" he pulled away so that he could look her in the eye.

"N…No."

"It's this." He bent forward just a little ways and captured her lips with his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	14. Changes and Resolutions

What's that?

It's a bird.

It's a plane.

Noooo, it another chapter!

Surprise, surprise, I've actually updated.

There's something important I have to say though, before you read any further. My beta has been provided with a wonderful opportunity to go to The Land of the Rising sun and so this or the next chapter may be the last that she'll be editing for me. I want to let everyone know that this fic would be half as successful as I like to think it is if she hadn't taken so much out of her time to read, edit, and review this fic. In case you guys don't remember, she goes by the name **The Narrator** and she is a woman of phenomenal talents in both editing and writing. I will miss her and even though I'll probably have to look for another beta, I wish her the very best.

My request to all of those who are a part of the community and have been reading and enjoying this fiction is that you take the time out to check out her most excellent fanfics, especially "Intermezzo", and let her know how wonder she is. I wish her a very safe and very happy trip.

But she's not the only one I'm going to thank.

I also appreciate:

**Dastardly x Rogue, PAISITA, daydream believer, WhisperingMoonDreams, Hikari88, Kitsune6, Draculina17, Indygodusk, dmg, darkenedsoul, Grall, Walis, Arienishi, Starian Princess, Kaeru-sama, IcBlue-Dmoness, robin's-hope, Syolen, Genjy0-Sanz0, Ginny-cry, Paradigm08, anonymous-lemonade, Ecchi-ANBU, Ouatic-7, Xamaris, PlacidSnowflake, Katherat, ElizabethMarieBennett, Kaoru4, and Zachura. **

Your support really keeps me going.

Disclaimer (haven't done one of these in a while): Kyo doesn't belong to me. If he did wellll…he, he, he :3 (evil grin).

Notes: And the plot thickens…

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Changes and Resolutions**

It was a funny thing how much something as simple as a kiss could change things. How it could alter your perception of people. What you thought would never happen, happened. What you knew was impossible, became possible.

Kyo was a prime example.

The "Thousand Slayer" was a hard man who took what he wanted, treated people how he wished, and bowed to no one. He was forceful and suspicious, not gentle in the least.

And yet…

…his lips were soft, so very soft that it made her heart ache to think of them being on any other woman's.

Yuya had but a moment or two to reflect on the contradiction that was Kyo before losing herself to the extraordinary feel of someone else's lips pressed to her own, someone else's breath mingling with her own, someone else's scent invading her nostrils.

He smelled of male and forests and blood - always of blood - yet she was not bothered as much as she might have been at one point. Perhaps it was because his violent nature was tempered in its own way by the boundaries he'd set around himself for her.

Just for her.

It was a heady thing to realize that a man – a walking legend – with as much power as Kyo would limit himself for her sake. Even more to know that he was attracted to you enough to bestow anything as intimate as a kiss upon your person. And still more so that he - who was experienced in such things - appeared to desire an inexperienced young woman, such as herself.

It was a heady thing indeed and she forgot herself, for longer than she dared to reflect upon, as Demon Eyes Kyo caressed her lips with his own. The pressure of his mouth was insistent but not painful, more like he was searching her out, memorizing the shape of her mouth. She shuddered internally to think about what he might use such knowledge for but it wasn't enough to make her move her head away from the warmth of his lips.

His hands didn't remain idle. They both knew the exact moment when she stopped fighting and he slowly released her captive hands which drifted down to rest on his shoulders. He guided one of his own into the silken tendrils of her hair, pulling her closer, and used the other to adjust the tilt of her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Yuya had already closed her eyes ages ago and opted to keep it that way as she curled her arms around his wide shoulders and held him close. Kyo responded to her obvious acceptance with a tiny grunt and rewarded her by withdrawing his mouth a bit and biting softly on her lower lip. A sigh escaped her and she mimicked his earlier movement by sliding a hand into the rich mane of red-black hair that cascaded down his back.

Kami she loved the way his hair felt. Scratch that, she loved the way the whole package felt. While Kyo teased her mouth, still going no further than her lips, she grew increasingly aware of how well they fit together. He was hard where she was soft. He was long where she was short and yet, together, they could have passed as a single entity. He felt, in a word, "right."

Kissing him was "right."

Beginning to feel about him the way she was, this too was "right."

Staying with him was also "right."

If there was anything she was certain of, it was that she could never truly hate Kyo. He made her mad, he teased her, her insulted her and yet…she couldn't seriously entertain the thought of him picking up and walking out of her life after he had dropped into it so suddenly. Her emotions were beginning to…no, they had long since been growing around Kyo - entwining themselves about him the way a vine grows around a tree or a house.

Kyo, who acted as if he hated her sometimes, yet he had chased down her kidnappers and killed them for taking her.

Kyo the enigma.

Kyo the legend.

Kyo the man.

All of his different facets fascinated her and she was seriously beginning to think that she might be in "strong like" with him – maybe more.

At the same time, it was frightening to realize that her feelings might be growing out of control and she was faintly aware of the fact that they were moving too fast. They needed to stop this before she got hurt but, for some reason, that thought _still_ wasn't enough to give her the willpower to move away.

As it was, Kyo provided her with the incentive she needed. His hand drifted down to play with the ties of her kimono as his knee wedged its way between her own and she stiffened, remembering at last where they were and who was doing this.

They were out in the woods.

This was Kyo apparently preparing to deflower her.

It came rushing back to her then - her hopes and her dreams. Yuya wanted to get married someday and start a family - she didn't want to be some man's whore. And she refused to be used for a few moments of sexual gratification with no assurance that she would be Kyo's one and only. There was also no way that she would lose her virginity in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Where was her self-respect?

With more strength than she knew she possessed, she shoved her arms against his chest and tore her mouth away, taking deep breaths and resisting when he tried to guide her head in the right direction.

Naturally, Kyo wasn't pleased and he told her so in a rolling growl that somehow resolved itself into one word, "woman…"

If ever there was a tone or a look that could kill, she would have been buried deep and mauled past all recognition from the glare he sent her coupled with a voice that would have made anyone else wet himself to hear it directed his way.

Stubborn girl that she was, Yuya didn't back down and she wouldn't, not when it came to this. How easy it would be to adopt the train of thought that Kyo was older and more experienced therefore she could let him do whatever he pleased. Unfortunately for him and, to a lesser degree, herself, she wasn't that type of person. He could take the lead in most other things but when it came to her body, _she_ made the decisions – her brother had drummed that into her head for as long as she could remember.

Though she did indeed like Kyo and enjoy the protection he offered, there was one thing too precious and too important to her future to give up so easily. And she had every intention of telling him so.

It was with these thoughts that she brought her eyes around to meet Kyo and matched him glare for glare.

Red against green.

Man against women.

"Get off of me," she demanded in a voice that brooked no argument - she wasn't the least bit surprised to hear a bit of a growl issuing from her own throat.

He must have been able to obtain some inkling of what she was feeling at the moment because, miracle of miracles, he lowered his hands and stepped back so that there was at least an inch between their bodies. Deciding not to question the likelihood of him doing as she demanded because he suddenly decided respect her, she began to work her way out from between Kyo and the tree.

Apparently, though, his flexibility didn't include allowing her to set the distance that would remain between them because his palm shot out and slammed against the tree so hard that that the trunk actually shook. His arm effectively barring her way, he pushed his face a fraction closer and she caught sight of a bit of fang peaking out – never a good sign.

"Speak woman and make it good."

Her pride railed against both his tone and his choice of words but she ground a mental heel on it and forced herself to be understanding. He'd probably been enjoying himself as much as she was and she wouldn't be surprised if he thought her indecisive now.

"Kyo…" she began and trailed off, suddenly unsure of where she wanted to begin. She knew what needed to be said, but how to say it? The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him again.

His brows were drawn down low over his eyes in a clear expression of annoyance and had she been someone else, who didn't know Kyo as well as she did, she would have missed the slight flicker that went through those eyes of his when they met her own. Leaning just a bit closer she watched his face carefully and caught it again. Processing it with what she knew about Kyo she identified the emotion as…rejection!

Now _that_ was a surprise. Kyo - confident, cocky Kyo – wasn't so much annoyed at her for breaking off the kiss as he was upset that he had been rejected. No, why not take it a bit further since Kyo apparently liked to obfuscate everything, including his own emotions, by his every word and action. She'd lay down money that he wasn't so much upset by her apparent rejection as he was annoyed at himself for being annoyed by her spurning of his advances – if that made any sense.

For no reason in particular, she found herself smiling as the sheer absurdity of the man before her and her mirth only deepened the more his face twisted in annoyance.

'_Yuya girl, you really know how to pick 'em,'_ she thought, shaking her head and deciding that she would go easy and simply state what her feelings and concerns were about him taking their odd relationship any further. She wouldn't dress him down like she'd intended to since she knew that he was more likely to retaliate if her problem with him was presented in a more confrontational manner.

"In there something you find amusing, Dog Face?"

She ignored the insult and leaned back again, shaking her head.

"Sorry Kyo, I didn't mean any insult. I just wanted to explain myself. I know I probably came across as indecisive but I…" she paused and took another deep breath.

Kyo was looking at her as if she'd grown two heads now and she promised herself that she'd only force herself to remain civil on certain occasions in the future because even his look was insulting.

"I don't want you to see me as a whore," she continued, willing him to understand where she was coming from.

"You aren't a whore. I'd be able to tell if you weren't a virgin," came his blunt reply and she silently cursed him for not making this easy on her.

"No, Kyo, that's not what I meant. I mean, I don't want to lose my…my, ummm…innocence," she blushed, "to you in the middle of a forest."

His eyes narrowed, "So I'm not good enough for you now, eh, Chinkusha?"

She could feel her eye twitch in annoyance but she again tamped down the urge to snap at him.

"No, Kyo, I'm saying that I have a dream. It might sound foolish to you but I want to a respectable woman. I want to get married and I want to have children. And I want the man I choose to love and respect me enough not to cheapen something as special as my first time by doing it out in the woods."

Kyo, being Kyo, latched onto only one thing that came out of her mouth.

"Love!" the word was spat out like it was some kind of expletive and the look of distaste on his face went straight to her heart, making her forget all about being civil.

"Yes, _love_," she mimicked, feeling hurt – her earlier amusement a distant dream now.

"I don't even know what that word means. Love is for fools…for worthless men like your brother and look where he is now, dead and..." He stopped abruptly, as if realizing that he had gone too far yet again, but the damage was already done.

It was as if he had driven a knife into her heart. Yuya had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, not over Kyo, but it took a lot out of her to blink away the mist gathering over her eyes and even more so not to shout and scream at him. By the time she could open her mouth and speak, any and all traces of heat were gone and replaced with a weariness that went bone deep.

"Kyo…" his eyes met hers and she flinched when he made a move as if to touch her, barely grateful that he saw her movement and had the sense to abort his movement.

"Woman…"

"I know you don't understand some things Kyo and only for that reason can I forgive you. But you could at least…" she swallowed and closed her eyes to halt a stray tear, "…you could _tr_y to understand where I'm coming from. You gave me your word."

"That I would no t allow harm to come to you."

"Yes, and I know that I can trust you with protecting my body, keeping me safe. But…I can't trust you with my heart. You don't know me, you haven't even really tried to know me and until you do, I don't want you to touch me. You're…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…growing in my heart, but I'm not in yours."

Kyo was positive that he wasn't supposed to hear the tail end of her sentence, so quietly did she say it, but hear it he did and he hated the rush of shame that it brought to him.

Shame?

_**Shame!**_

Demon Eyes Kyo, killer of a thousand, should not have to feel shamed by his words or actions. He shouldn't have to feel regret over hurting the feelings of a weakling girl. And he definitely shouldn't have to want her, _still_, even after she rejected him.

Why, why, _why_ was she doing this to him? Before he met her, he simply killed those who got in his way. Before he met her, he would have felt nothing but disgust for her obvious tears. Before he met her he had lived only for himself. Before her, he hadn't been so confused, so conflicted.

The Kyo of a few days ago wouldn't have listened to her when she pulled away and ordered him to get off of her. But the look in her eyes, the sheer amount of hurt he saw in those emerald orbs…it made him ache - made him feel as if he were no better than the trash who had stolen her away in the first place. He hated it, he hated the way she was making him feel, he hated the changes she was bringing to his previously self-centered existence.

But it wasn't enough to keep his lips from tingling with the memory of hers upon them. Nor was it enough to squelch his urge run his hands through her hair and brush them over her soft -so very soft – skin. He wanted her, but it was different from how he'd "wanted" other women. This type of wanting made him feel that he might as well have been dead if he couldn't have her and he hated this most of all.

It made him a weakling and he strongly suspected that if he hadn't sheathed Tenryo after killing the three men, it would have been trying to drive him to separate her head from that delicate neck of hers.

The question was: "Would he have been willing to resist if that happened?"

He moved his arm and backed away, staring at the girl who kept her head down - to avoid looking at him, he guessed. There wasn't much to her, really. She was slender and, despite his taunts, her breasts were a very good shape if not as big as he usually preferred – they certainly felt nice in his hands. Her legs were shapely and he couldn't recall hair that was as silky fine as hers was and with such a deep golden color. She was also short, he topped her by more than a head.

What else was there to her? She was fierce, which he liked. She was emotional, which he wasn't sure he liked. She was talkative, which he found annoying. She was delicate, which made him feel oddly protective. She was tolerant of him, which made him question her intelligence. And she trusted him.

That gave him pause.

He couldn't think of a single person who had ever trusted him. A brief mental picture of that man with the silver-gold hair flitted through his mind but since he couldn't remember who he was, that person didn't count. No, she was something special.

Kyo could probably have found another woman with the same physical characteristics as the woman-child before him, but it was her trust that appealed to him. Yes, her trust that warmed him to the very depths of his soul and made him think of things other than fighting.

The concept of love was beyond him and it was cruel, in a way, for her to ask it of him but he didn't dislike the warmth he felt whenever she was near.

Slowly he backed away and turned around, moving out of sight of her obvious pain. He was still confused, but he could sense that even more changes were coming.

No, Demon Eyes Kyo didn't understand love nor he didn't understand her or her dreams.

But perhaps he would try to accomplish the latter.

Because, for one reason or another, he couldn't quite stomach the idea…

…of never being warm again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, this is the life!"

Botenmaru leaned back and threw an arm around each of the girls who had been feeding him sake and flattering him shamelessly. True he wasn't the handsomest in the land, but there were always females who appreciated a physique as good as his own and at the best brothel in town, he was sure to get his money's worth.

And best of all, there was no Yukimura to spoil his good time. Oh, how he loved Edo!

"So, Bon-chan…," said the girl closest to him as she idly drew circles on one of his beefy arms, "…fought any battles lately?"

"Welllll, I'm not braggin' or anything but I _did_ have a duel with this crap samurai the other day. The idiot took it upon himself to challenge my might and spouted all sorts of nonsense about how he was gonna' take me down and all. So I ask him: 'Who you talkin' to 'cause the One-Eyed Dragon doesn't take junk from anyone.' Well, me bein' the generous soul that I am – and humble to boot – I was trying to let him off easy but he just couldn't quit. Maybe I should change my name to 'Humble Bon', eh? I was bein' nice and all but I had to lay it on him and the next thing I know, his buddies are there and we're all swingin', my fists verses their puny swords and it all went down…"

He let out a loud laugh, his single eye getting a far away sheen to it while his women exchanged a look of long suffering. Botenmaru wasn't mean but he wouldn't have known humble if it walked up to him and kicked him in his broad behind. And he absolutely adored talking about his exploits but he never seemed to remember the last time he told a story. This particular one they had heard at least two other times since he snagged them two hours ago.

When he was certain that his audience was thoroughly enraptured – his unique mind completely editing out the yawns and the shuffling of his girls – he continued on with his story.

"So after I laid the hurt on them, then ol' Ieyasu shows up out of nowhere and we go at it…"

Another thing about his stories – they tended to go into the fanciful and one could never be sure if he was recounting fact or fiction.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when he paused, not only weary of his constant posturing but also frightened of the casual and blatantly disrespectful way he spoke of the Shogun. There were plenty of people who hated Ieyasu Tokugawa but they didn't speak badly of him in Edo – his capital – because to do so was certain death.

The thing was, Botenmaru could have gone on for all of forever if a very familiar and very unsettling presence hadn't made itself known. It had been about four years but he knew that ki signature as if he'd just encountered it the day before.

After a while, his girls caught on that something besides the two of them had caught his attention. Working girls that they were, they couldn't really afford to have their clients lose interest in them no matter how much the client bored them and so they pressed themselves closer.

"Boooon-chan," they entreated in well practiced unison and he blinked, a slow grin making its way onto surprisingly well-shaped lips.

"Sorry girl, but ol' Bon has to take a little trip. See an old friend, y'know?"

"But Boooon…" they looked at him as if they were stranded in the middle of the sea and he was their boat come to rescue them.

"Awww, now don't go makin' those kinds of faces. Here, I'll even throw in an advance," so saying, he bestowed upon each a sum of ten ryo and got his feet.

"Do you really have to go, Bon-chan?" Even their pouts were practiced.

"'Fraid so my lovelies but don't you sweat it. Ol' Bon'll keep you in mind next time he comes 'round, 'kay?"

Their sigh made it seem like the end of the world had come and they "reluctantly" tucked the money away and bowed to him at the same time.

"Thanks, Bon-chan."

He could have ignored the person sending his senses into full alert and dragged his paid companions off to one of the spare rooms to have some "fun" but first things first. Standing, he patted each on the head and headed for the doorway, looking back at them once more before slipping out.

Once he was gone the two women looked at each other and started laughing. Bon definitely wasn't mean but the man talked more than a woman and they couldn't help themselves. Shaking their heads, they separated the money and moved to stash it in their individual spots. Bon-had made a mistake in paying them before their services were rendered but that was his problem and they would take good care of what he'd given them, even if he was a boring old man to some.

They looked back at the door and their laughter softened just a bit because, odd as he was, they couldn't help but like him and await his next visit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He paused, a subtle feeling working its way under his skin and raising goosebumps that had him tightening his hand around the hilt of his sword.

Kyoshiro, current champion of the Mibu, turned his head in the general direction from whence he'd felt the disturbance. True it was miles away, but he - more than anyone save Muramasa and perhaps the Red King – knew when someone was using a Mizuchi.

Muramasa had been lying low – even before the events of four years ago - so that left only one person who could have performed the Mizuchi. Though he knew Kyo was alive – a situation he planned to rectify shortly – he still found his teeth grinding together.

The Mizuchi he'd seen Kyo perform on the Master before he moved in for the kill had been effective for only two reasons: (1) Because Kyo's instincts were so strong and (2) because he had caught Nobunaga by surprise. It had still been half-formed and nothing like the one he himself could have pulled off, not even if Kyo still had his memories at the time.

This time it was different, there was rage there but something else too. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Kyo actually _knew_ what he was doing and if that was the case, then that meant that the bonds keeping him in check were loosening.

If the seal broke…Kyo would remember.

If Kyo remembered…he would know about Sakuya and her involvement in his mental imprisonment.

And he would come for her.

He knew Kyo, he knew his rage, he knew his hatred, and he knew his need for revenge.

Because Kyoshiro bore such heavy, heavy sins upon his head and the worst was against Kyo.

There was a reckoning to come and he would face it for both his future and Sakuya's because even now, he wanted to believe that what he was doing was right.

Again, a vision flashed through his mind of that girl who accompanied Kyo. That girl with the bright, guiltless, green eyes and he screwed his eyes shut. He felt bad enough about nearly killing an innocent, but if he left her in Kyo's hands she was sure to come to harm from the Thousand Slayer. She had to be misguided to think that Kyo, heartless Kyo, would thank her for her staunch defense of him.

Perhaps he could rescue her before that "demon" showed her his true colors and she came to lasting harm. Yes, perhaps that could be the start to repenting of his many sins. But it would have to be soon because the storm that had been brewing for so long was so very close to breaking.

The Mibu were gathering.

War would come once they began to educate Tokugawa and the rest of the world about the folly of defying the Mibu.

And Kyo's chains were loosening ever more, which could only mean one thing:

"Kyo is getting stronger."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is going on, Tora?" White Crow asked, his pale eyes moving from his friend's panting figure and narrowing on the freshly disturbed greenery behind him.

"White Crow," he said between breaths, "y'know how I'm always goin' on and on about not wanting to be like my old man? Well, I think I might have to take that back."

"Is that why you're trembling?" he cocked a thin brow as he observed the tiny motions going through Benitora's lean body.

"Yeah, but It's not like I'm scared or anything it's just…I found them, White Crow."

"Them? I believed you said you were looking for a rather unique set of traits in a female. Don't tell me you found two women to suit your needs in the space of a few minutes. By the way, please tell me that the fool has gone and gotten himself killed. I need something to, as you say, brighten my rather uneventful day."

All of this was said in a perfect monotone and Benitora shook his head. "You're one cool customer aren't you?" He shook his head and relaxed just a bit.

"Well, to answer your second question, there's no doubt in my mind that Black Scorpion has probably kissed the dust by now."

"And the girl we heard?"

"Ummm, well about that. To answer your first question, I found the girl but she came with something, or I should say someone else."

"Please tell me you didn't kill that someone over the girl." White Crow's voiced was pained and Benitora was a bit miffed that his companion thought he would even bother to shed blood over a pair of nice legs and lovely green eyes. '_Then again…'_ he let the thought trail off before defending himself.

"No, nothing like that but there's something special about them. White Crow, man, I think I found my dream girl and her companion…well, he's the person my fighting blood sings for. I've found him, the warrior I can die fighting."

White Crow gave him an appraising before narrowing his eyes even further. "I could care less about the girl but you actually met someone so strong…and you _ran_." The last words came out as hiss but his contempt was apparent.

"Whoa there, White Crow, I didn't run. I came to regroup. There's some freaky crap that was going on with him and at least three other men were facing him down before me – that's including Black Scorpion. I didn't have time to jump into the mix and I didn't want to. The dude I've been waiting my whole life to fight shows up and I'm supposed to rush at him in a group? Forget that, I'm going to fight him but I want him to know who he's scrapping with instead of rushing into a group suicide like those other three."

"And suppose he just walks away and you never find him or the girl again. Better yet, if he kills the girl…what then?"

"He won't kill her. I mean, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw what they'd done to her. I wasn't about to get in the middle of that. Besides, if ever there was a girl I would fight for…that was her. As for me not seeing him again…use your senses, don't tell me you don't feel that."

"I sense something but I'm not really impressed. He doesn't feel worthy of my attentions."

"That's because he was probably checking on his girl, believe me, the guy is a monster," he gripped his spear and braced his feet.

"And I suppose you'll wait until you're old and grey to meet him?"

"Nah, not that long. I don't need to chase him because he's heading right for us now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As usual please read and review and if you didn't read my note about me wonderful beta at the top, I implore you to do so. Hugs and kisses.


	15. Old Enemies and New Friends Part 1

Sorry for the delay folks. I started this chapter right after I finished the other one but I didn't get much further for a while because of a death in the family and because m boss for my web designing job backed herself into a neat little corner and we had to bust our humps to get things straight.

:Sigh:

Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's fairly slow paced because it's one of those character development chapters where I'm getting into peoples heads and establishing their personalities and motivations. Believe me, you'll be happy for this later.

Just a hint, if anyone ever wanted to see more White Crow this is the fic for you. I've been trying to see how I could make it so that he doesn't get killed right off the bat and I think I just might be able to pull it off.

**Notes**

I was asked to put in a description of Botenmaru so here goes:

Botenmaru aka Bon-Chan is meant to be the "ugly" character of the manga according to Kamijyo sensei but - since he's done by Kamijyo sensei - he is utterly lovable. His real name is Masamune and - like Kyo - has a title attached. His full title is "Masamune the One-Eyed Dragon" and he was a fierce Commander in the war of Sekigahara (not sure how accurate this is).

Anyways, he is one of the Four Generals – made up of Akira, Botenmaru, Hotaru, and Akari - who Kyo used to hang with back in the day and, out of them all, he is one of the kindest. He acts like a father figure to everyone else even though he's the same age as Yukimura. An unrepentant lech, he's crude, rude, and he loves to brawl. Though he can roll with the best, he can't bring himself to fight a woman and Akira teases him often for this. His loves to rag on Kyo and is one of the few people who can get a reaction out of him.

In terms of looks, he isn't particularly good-looking. He's missing an eye, has kind-of-wild-shoulder-length hair, and is in perpetual need of a shave. He's also taller than almost everyone else in the manga, a real muscle man. All in all, he has a lot of flaws but they only make you love him more.

**An important note:** It has been brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that this fics might be a bit rough for younger readers and looking back on it, I have to agree. Therefore, I'm going to be changing the rating to an "M" rating. Don't worry, I'll still keep it the same and before you ask, there won't be any descriptive sex in here but a fair amount of blood because this _is_ Kyo we're talking about here. This is a protection for both me and you, the readers. Thanks.

A great heaping thanks to all of you guys who continue to support this fic and put up with me. You know who you are but I'll be naming names in my next chapter.

**Warning:** This is an un-Beta'ed chapter. Please excuse any mistakes you might find. I'm currently looking for a new Beta since "The Narrator" is dearly departed for the Land of the Rising Sun and anyone who has good grammar and spelling is welcome to apply (pretty please, with a cherry on top).

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Part One**

Kyo had some serious thinking to do. But in order to do it, he needed a clear head which meant keeping Tenryo sheathed so that it didn't start messing with his faculties yet again. However, there was one more person that needed to be eliminated before he could truly put his sword away.

He looked over at the woman and frowned. She was studiously avoiding his gaze and he grudgingly admitted that she had good reason to do so, but he had no intention of letting her out of his sight a second time. In other words, she was coming with him when he went after the young man with the tiger bandana, whether she wanted to or not.

Moving to her side, he stood there and stared at her, examining the girl once again. He had the oddest urge to pick her up and check to see if she was injured elsewhere, but a deeper part of him – the part that was slowly coming more and more to the forefront – told him that he just wanted an excuse to touch her.

This was also a new thing, this constant urge to put his hands on her and find out what the differences between the two of them were.

It pissed him off.

Yet, he didn't think that he would want to change it, this newly discovered side of himself.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Kami, he was so confused.

When he opened them again, the girl was looking at him with those clear, green eye of hers and he wondered what it was that she saw on his face. Could she possibly read his inner turmoil? Did her odd intuition about him whisper his deepest secrets into her ear? Did she know how close he came to truly losing his mind sometimes?

They looked at one another for a moment more and - though he knew that she was probably still hurting – she took a deep breath, obviously gathering in. What was it that she read in his gaze? Whatever it was, it was enough to make her move closer to him and clasp a fold of his raggedy haori between her delicate fingers.

"There's something you need to do?" she asked.

He cursed his idiot heart for beating just a bit faster at her decision to touch him voluntarily before answering.

"Yes."

"You want me to come with you."

It wasn't a question, but he answered her anyways.

"Yes."

"Then I'll come."

'_Why?'_ he wanted to ask her but he didn't.

"Because you made me a promise and I don't…want to be alone again…Kyo," it was disconcerting that she had read his mind. But she made it even more bothersome because _never_ had his name sounded like _that_ coming from a woman's mouth – "Kyo" in a voice that was quiet, husky, and hopeful rolled into one. And she made it all the more appealing by sliding her eyes away from his in apparent embarrassment while her cheeks darkened to a becoming shade of pink.

He really, really didn't understand her.

One minute she was upset because he didn't know what love was – he certainly couldn't remember anyone who had honestly loved _him_ – and the next she was acting shy and uncertain. And she was looking at him with a gaze that he found himself hard pressed to say "no" to. And then she touch him, tugging at his sleeve like a child would and looking…dare he think it – cute.

Demon Eyes Kyo _did not_ go for cute.

He _did not_ nod like and idiot and turn to lead the way.

He _did not_ glance over his shoulder to see if she was following or not.

And he _did not_ seriously feel like letting her have her way if only he could press his lips to hers once more and run his hands through her silky, soft hair.

Kami, he was already on his way to being royally screwed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hotaru wandered, as he was wont to do when there was nothing to catch his interest. What's-His-Face was going to return eventually and he was _supposed_ to be doing something but he really wasn't sure if it was worth the effort to try and remember what it was. What was his mission again?

Golden eyes lazily scanned his surroundings. He didn't much care for the hustle and bustle of a city like Edo. There weren't enough places for him to curl up and nap and it annoyed him. He wanted to fight or nap, neither of which were available, and it was making him irritable.

Why was he here again?

So much time seemed to have passed since Akira left that his memory had gone into hiding again – not that it ever truly poked its head out of its in the first place. Because of this, he paused under the shade of a tree tucked into a corner and leaned against the smooth bark. He closed his eyes and searched his mind for what could possibly be the reason why he was putting himself through this.

First he was a Mibu, but that was only because being such generally afforded him the opportunity to fight as much as he wanted to.

Second, What's-His-Face – Akira? – wanted him here and, though he was disinclined to listen to anything that nagging so-and-so said, he just knew that there was going to be an enjoyable fight in the end. Hence, that was why he was enduring Edo for the time being.

Third…he furrowed his brow and ordered his wandering brain cells to focus. There was someone…yes, there was someone he wanted to meet. Someone with long hair and eyes the color of blood.

Someone who had once given him a fight that was worth remembering.

Someone who he would love to fight again.

'_Kyo'_, he opened his eyes.

Yes, that was it. He was going to get the chance to fight Kyo again.

Kyo, with a lust for blood that rivaled his own.

Kyo, who reminded him that he was still alive.

Kyo, who was even now wandering the land.

Just thinking about Demon Eyes Kyo opened the floodgates in hi mind and he found himself swamped with memories. There were other people with Kyo and him - others who battled and enjoyed it almost as he had - and he felt a curious sort of warmth in his chest. He remembered, if only briefly, how it felt to have emotions once again, to battle and actually _enjoy_ it. Just thinking about it was giving him a headache and he frowned, a growl of annoyance escaping form his lips because with those thoughts – those remembered feelings – came a sense of betrayal.

Kyo had betrayed "The Four Generals", he had promised them that he would fight alongside them until the world was theirs but he had left, had grown weak.

How he _loathed_ weakness.

But what about the others? Where were they with the exception of What's-His-Face. No, it was Akira, he refused to forget again.

Something familiar danced along the edge of his senses and he opened his eyes, noting briefly that his hand had come up to grip the hilt of his sword. Looking towards the crowd, he sifted through the riffraff of people coming and going until his eye alighted upon a figure that stood head and shoulders among the rest.

Tilting his head to the side, he felt the man out with his ki, as he examined the picture he presented. He was trying to figure out where he knew the man from and then it hit him – a rare enough occurrence to give even him pause. His hair, it was all wrong but it belonged to _him_. One of the others who was there, in his memories with Kyo. He couldn't remember his name but that was unimportant.

Though the man's back was turned he knew that his face sported an eye-patch and a grin. And he knew without being told that the man was worthy of a fight, worthy of killing.

Hotaru knew the man wanted him to follow.

He stood up straight, flexing his arms and stretching his legs before moving towards the man. He took his time, pacing slowly and giving no thought to the fact that – even though his eyes never left the man's back – no one was getting in his way. In truth, to the people in his path he looked like a tiger on the hunt or a demon, come to bring the scourge of death down upon the head of his chosen target. It certainly didn't help that his coloring was so very different with his golden hair shot through with streaks of orange and his eyes that were also gold. If he was not a monster than could he not possibly be one of the hated foreigners who had darkened their shores?

A path was opening up before him and he took it without thinking twice. A fight was looming before him and he could feel the flames that had enwrapped themselves around his very soul fighting to get free, to come out and play.

Their pace was slow and normally he would have rushed to do battle with his opponent but this he didn't mind because in the end he would get what he had been itching to have for days, no…years. He would have what Akira had refused to give him because of their "mission."

A good fight. A fight to the death he so eagerly sought.

After all, did not a flame burn its very brightest before it sputtered and died.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinrei cursed himself for a fool. How often had Fubuki told him not to allow his emotions to get the best of him and yet here he was, bent down towards the fallen miko and fighting the compassion welling up inside as he checked to see that all was well with her.

She'd had a vision, that much he knew but what it was that she saw…he wouldn't know that until she woke. A small part of him wondered guiltily if he had caused it. Her visions were often painful after all and, more often than not, brought about when she was under mental or physical duress.

He spoke his mind yes, but he truly did like Sakuya even if she _was_ tainted by Kyo and – with the exception of Hotaru - he would never deliberately hurt another member of the Mibu – especially a woman. Now, if she had been a human woman then he wouldn't have worried about her overmuch since human lives were fleeting at best and they were inferior in every way to his kind.

Killing mortals had never once moved him to feel anything that even remotely resembled guilt.

A tiny voice whispered that it was cold of him to view humans thusly but it was easily crushed by the much larger animosity towards all non-Mibu that had been instilled into him from his youth on. It was what drove him so hard to hunt Kyo down and kill him.

Kyo had been a question mark from the first, appearing as if from thin air and yet treated like one of them. Oh, he had power, and there really hadn't been much doubt that he _was_ one of their rank but his eyes, those blood colored eyes of his had marked him. They had done so much for him – that red-eyed Demon Child - and the Crimson King had treated him like a son.

And how did Kyo repay them?

He killed the Crimson King and committed the equally terrible sin – in Shinrei's eyes – of feeling nothing for his crime.

His fists tightened just thinking about it, Kyo should have been executed and yet he wasn't. No, not even a scratch was inflicted upon him as punishment, merely a sentence that sent him to dwell in the dank dungeons beneath the palace.

He could remember it as if it had happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Shinrei had always been somewhat afraid to enter the dungeons. Though his master had told him time and again that he would need to control his fears, they still rose up strong whenever he tried to brave the dark, moist bowels of the dungeon. The wall and floors were made of stone and a chill breeze rose and fell as if his surroundings were actually alive and breathing. He could never seem to shake the feeling that the dungeons were a living beast and he was walking his way down its throat like some sort of sacrifice._

_However, he was young and he was a Mibu and – he reminded himself – Kyo was locked up and hardly larger than he himself was. He had never really feared Kyo but still he hated him._

_He hated him every time he saw Kyo by the Crimson King's side._

_He hated him every time his own eyes met Kyo's unnaturally red ones._

_And he hated him because he was the "Demon Child" of prophecy who would ruin everything the Mibu had worked for._

_Kyo was going to destroy his family someday - the only one Shinrei had - and he hated him for this most of all._

_And yet…here he was, braving the dungeons that felt suffocating and made his skin crawl, just so he could satisfy this aggravating curiosity he had where Kyo was concerned._

_He didn't think of himself as a cruel person - at least, not as much as some of his brethren. And though he disliked Kyo, he couldn't help but remember how much he himself shied away from this place and wonder if this would somehow be enough to wring repentance out of Kyo._

_Somehow, he doubted it._

_His small feet echoed against the stones, no matter how carefully he tread and he knew that Kyo would have known of his presence immediately because of the noise. So why was it that he couldn't shake the feeling that even if he was as quiet as the proverbial mouse, the "Demon Child" would still have picked up on the fact that Shinrei was in the vicinity?_

_Kyo was strange like that, him and that weird ability to make any place his own and force all others to feel like intruders._

_It was yet another thing that earned him Shinrei's enmity._

_After what seemed an eternity, he found himself in front of the cell containing Kyo and his golden eyes fixed themselves on the top of the other boy's head. He was bent forward as if sleeping but he knew that the "Demon Child" rarely slept and was more likely than not thinking about who to kill next – one could never tell what went through his twisted mind._

_He stood there, watching him for the better part of ten minutes, wondering what he would say now that he was here. Should he yell at him for killing the Crimson King? Should he tell him that he hated him? Should he ask him why he had killed the man who had shown him nothing but kindness?_

_No one could have been more surprised than he when his mouth opened and out popped a question that made him feel as if he had become just a bit colder in his attitude since the death of Nobunaga._

"_Do you regret killing him?" There was no need to explain who he was asking about._

_Kyo was a child of few words - the few he uttered were never kind - and this time was no exception._

_His reply wasn't verbal, it didn't need to be. He lifted his head slowly and looked at Shinrei and the other boy had his answer loud and clear._

_Kyo's eyes – those disgusting red eyes of his – were empty. No, not empty, but so full of hunger that he knew there would never be any satisfying it. It was as if a monster was looking out at him from behind that pale face framed by uneven locks of reddish-black hair._

_A monster that had no need for pity or remorse or gratitude and therefore didn't waste time on feeling them._

_A monster that wanted nothing more to tear him to pieces and consume him whole before turning its attention to the rest of the Mibu and then…the world._

_Something that felt like fear slid down his young spine but it was quickly smothered by the heat of his anger._

_How dare Kyo think to take his family away!_

_How dare Kyo sit there and let him know that he felt nothing after killing the Crimson King._

_How dare Kyo get away with murder with what constituted as nothing more than a **slap** on the wrist._

_And how dare Kyo look at him like that, as if he – the outcast - had nothing when the Mibu had sought to give him everything before he betrayed them._

_The "Demon Child" was one of them and yet he hadn't even tried to fit in, hadn't seen how fortunate he was when Shinrei was grateful for everyday that he awoke among the Mibu, his family._

_And if it was for this reason more than any other that he refused to see Kyo as one of them._

_It was for this reason that he would never, ever forgive Kyo of the Demon Eyes._

**End Flashback**

Shinrei saw red and it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't due to anger but more because there was blood smeared across Sakuya's palm.

For one brief moment of insanity, he truly considered reaching over and snapping her neck because she had once belonged to Kyo and he considered anything that _beas_t touched to be impure. Fortunately, for them both, the urge passed as quickly as it had come and he slid a hand beneath her own to check the extent of the damage to her palm. There was a piece of pottery lodged into the cut and he extracted it gently, relieved when he saw that the injury was actually rather small.

The king wouldn't have his head over a minor injury like this and he almost breathed a small sigh of relief before remembering where they were. They were still in Edo and there were servants about, he couldn't afford to have one them stumble in when his emotions were written large upon his face. The number of Mibu here with Sakuya was much smaller than that of the human servants, who they used when they left the safety of Aokigahara Forest. Humans had an annoying habit of wanting to identify with anything and everything that drew breath and he was surrounded by them here. The wrong facial expression could draw their attention and he wanted none of it.

Staring at the miko he, shook his head and reached up to undo the cloth keeping his hair tied back. Afterwards, he wrapped it gently around her cut and called for the servants after making sure that his face was carefully schooled to hide his emotions.

Letting the humans have their way – allowing them to think that they could be equals to the Mibu – was what had ruined Muramasa and the best way to put a stop to that was to discourage them from thinking that he was plagued with problems similar to their own. No, his issues were much more severe and far more important than their petty squabbles and he had enough on his mind without having to worry about them trying to _befriend_ him. That was why he was so adamant that they not be able to guess his thoughts from his expression.

A woman appeared and he told her what it was that he wanted and – like a well trained servant – she bowed and went to gather men to pack-up Sakuya's belongings along with the miko herself.

The last thing he needed was for her to remain here when she had yet to divulge the contents of her vision and she would more than likely fight him if he told her she had to leave. And so he crushed his scruples about moving her without her knowledge and filled in the hole where they had been with his sense of duty as a Mibu. That at least never failed him.

By the time they were ready to go, his conscience had been firmly pushed to the back of his mind and he had no trouble maintaining a cool expression on his face that made the servants tip-toe around him and whisper behind his back.

No one could have known that he was seething inside because the more he thought about it the more sure he was that Sakuya's vision had something to do with Kyo. He hadn't missed the shift in the air that signaled the use of a ki attack and he couldn't shake the feeling that, if he had the time to search out the source of that shift, he would find Kyo in the middle of it.

And then there was Sakuya.

He had witnessed her display of clumsiness and the way she stared off into space with a look that was half wistful and half apprehensive. She only looked like that when she was talking or thinking about Kyo and he felt his gut clench. How he resented the fact that Sakuya, who was so vital to the mibu, was so attached to the man who would just as easily betray her as the rest of his kin. Why couldn't she just settle for Kyoshiro who – while pitiful at times in Shinrei's eyes – was loyal and strong enough that his other flaws tended to pale in comparison?

Why, of all times did Kyo have to rear his ugly head yet again, when they were so close to making the world recognize the might of the Mibu and they needed Sakuya's power the most?

He was getting unsettled and he hated how just the knowledge that the "Demon child" might be nearby was enough to make him itch for a battle. He had been feeling unsatisfied that his people had allowed Kyo to wander for so long but if Kyo was starting to regain his power…

…then he sincerely wished that the current Crimson King would allow him to put an end to the man who had been a thorn in the Mibu's side for so very long.

'_If you are out there Kyo, I'll find you. And when next we meet, I'll do what should have been done years ago'_ he vowed silently before following the last of the servants out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

White Crow wasn't given to pointless speculation and he tended to form his opinions only after he had spent a certain amount of time in the presence of others. "Others" meaning people who he didn't plan to kill just yet. However, in the case of the man who came striding out from between the trees with a tiny scrap of a woman - with blonde hair and eyes that were far too innocent – trailing behind him, he made an exception.

The man had brought his weakness along with him.

The girl obviously wasn't capable of fighting on the level of _any_ of the three men in the clearing and though the man had a look on his face that stated to the world that he though the rest of them beneath his notice – the fact still remained that he had brought this woman-child with him.

To someone like him, who relied on logic and his own brand of honor to see him through his fights, her very presence placed their opponent – correction, Benitora's opponent – firmly within the ranks of a weakling. And weaklings were generally beneath his notice, good for nothing besides fodder for his blades or being ignored all together.

However, the key word was "generally" because, _generally,_ if someone was too weak to defeat him then it stood to reason that said "weakling" would never have been able to take out Black Scorpion.

And therein lay the anomaly.

If the man was so weak, why were three other men now dead? Any why would Benitora, who was generally (this was starting to become his favorite word) truthful if a bit a bit simple at times, tell him that he wouldn't mind dying if it was in a fight against this stranger?

Things were not adding up for him, really they weren't.

Pale eyes took in everything about the man, from his tattered clothing to the unusually long sword in his hand – a type of Muramasa if he wasn't mistaken. He obviously didn't have much in the way of funds or strength and yet…the longer White Crow looked at him, the more he felt as if there were much beneath the surface just waiting to be unleashed. A potential that far surpassed anything he had yet to face and he felt something unfamiliar stir within him.

Interest.

He did not believe that anyone had ever caught his interest before, hence why he had to dig to figure out what it was that moved him so. To find out what it was that urged him to raise his own weapons and engage the man before him even though his logic was telling him that the man was a weakling.

'_He's sleeping'_ the thought came to him unbidden and he knew that it was the truth. It had taken him a few minutes to figure it out whereas Benitora had probably known it within moments. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that Red Tiger was in an entirely different class from himself and yet he had never found himself wanting to challenge him the way he wanted to challenge this stranger.

But he controlled the urge.

He wanted to see how the man fought, to analyze what the best way to kill him would be. Also, he wanted to see how the girl figured into this. She was so tiny and obviously not meant for battle – innocents such as her rarely were – and yet she kept her gaze trained on the two men who were staring each other down in the center of the clearing now. The stranger reeked of blood and yet she actually seemed to fear _for_ him.

Why?

Were they lovers?

Could she perhaps fight even though she didn't look it?

How could she be around such a man and keep that blameless look on her face?

Could she be used somehow?

He knew without being told that the battle between Benitora and the man would burn hot and fast, so where would that leave the girl? Was she perhaps the key to pushing the man to draw upon that power that slumbered so deeply yet seem to reach out to anyone with the senses to notice it? And if so, what would it take to unleash it?

Did she need to die?

There was yet another unfamiliar emotion working its way up from the depths of the organ in his chest that he classified as his heart. He examined it, turning it over and over in his mind until he recognized it for what it was.

Envy.

He wanted to fight the man first. He wanted to pick him apart and find out what made him tick, to find out why he had brought the girl with him, to find out why his power was buried so deeply…before he drove his blades into his chest and tore out his heart.

The albino man envied Benitora.

He wanted to fight the stranger.

But he had to refrain. Benitora had found the man first and his own particular brand of honor demanded that he allow his companion – who insisted that they were friends – to fight the stranger first. A tiny sigh escaped him before an idea occurred to him.

The other men hadn't spoken as of yet, too busy sizing each other up, and he took that opportunity to drift slowly towards the girl – instinctively knowing that the stranger was following him with his senses.

A smile threatened to touch his thin lips - already he was learning much about his opponent. It wasn't until he was about three body lengths away from her that the man actually turned his head and pinned him with a glare.

White Crow stopped and blinked. So shocked that he barely heard Benitora's warning to "leave the girl be."

Now _that_ was unusual. The man had red eyes. And were those fangs that graced his mouth as his lips parted in a silent snarl of warning?

Interesting.

He backed away from the girl, satisfied that he was on the right track to finding a path that would allow him the fight the man.

The man with the red eyes.

There was something he had heard about those eyes and their owner but it wasn't until he heard the sound of weapons being drawn and readied while the two opponents that he got his first inkling of exactly what they were up against.

"I'm Benitora of the ThreeColors Gang, well, now we're the Two Colors Gang. Hope you're ready to take a pounding."

The man graced Red Tiger with a smile that was anything but mirthful as he replied in a voice that oozed arrogance, "I'm Kyo and I'm the keeper of the shapeless brat you've been ogling since we got here. Think you can grab her and get away with your head intact?"

There was a flash of fang once again and White Crow backed away, things were going to heat up and he planned to take in all of the info he could and see what he would use when it came time for him to fight the man called Kyo, who her was rapidly beginning to believe might be Demon Eyes Kyo, the Thousand Slayer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pretty laid back chapter this time. This was more of a character development thing so I could save time in the future when I bring in the action. Seems like everyone just wants a piece of the bad boy we all know and love. Let me know if you found the characters too OOC.


	16. Old Enemies and New Friends Part 2

I apologize to everyone yet again for taking so long. I always seem to promise to have the next chapter up soon and then I never find the time for it because real life is a pain in the behind. This chapter was going to come a bit later but I'm going on a trip and I won't have access to a computer until Monday and I decided that I'd made you guys wait long enough. For that reason I sat my behind down and typed the remaining five pages.

I suspect that this chapter may come off as a bit weird so please let me know if it does so that I can what revisions I need to make. I also didn't re-read the entire thing and I apologize for any bad grammar/spelling.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed because you all are such an encouragement. I'm sorry I can't post up all of the names of my reviewers as promised because I have a very long day before me and it's almost half-past one a.m as I'm finishing this.

Thank you all for bearing with me.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Part Two**

Demon Eyes Kyo had few emotions from which to pull his reactions, thus he sometimes had trouble understanding what it was that his opponent was feeling – to know what emotions moved him or her. He had only a passing acquaintance with trust, hope, and happiness. And love had never touched down upon the solitary island that was Demon Eyes Kyo.

Now, this wasn't to say that he was _completely_ emotionally crippled. In fact, there were several feelings that he knew very well. He knew hatred, he knew bloodlust, he knew anger, and he knew frustration. He also knew the joy that came when his sword sliced through flesh and bone and his enemy couldn't possibly be anything but dead,..and he knew the desire of a man for a woman.

Because these were the only emotions he could identify with, he often did his very best to provoke them in his enemies. Again, not to say that he didn't get a perverse pleasure out of taunting his enemies but he used the reactions they drew forth to plan out his attack. Those emotions "spoke" to when they _were_ reflected in the faces and bodies of his enemies. They told him how to act, where to strike, their likes, their dislikes, what made them strong, and what made them weak.

They talked openly to him about what their owners, no doubt, considered to be secret. And that "talking" was what brought him to his current dilemma.

Kyo had believed himself to be immune to surprises. And he certainly considered himself to be in full control of the few emotions he allowed himself to feel.

How wrong he was.

Because the moment the man with the tiger-striped bandana looked at him, then _past_ him to the woman, a new feeling was added to his sparse repertoire.

Something different.

Something new.

Something disturbing.

Oh, the young man's eyes were practically closed and he wore a foolish grin on his face…but there was no masking his scent. There was no hiding the taut lines of his lanky body that screamed of a man on the hunt for a battle…and whispered in the same breath that he had found a woman and would have her before the day was done.

He _knew_ when a man wanted a woman and it wouldn't have mattered…it the other man hadn't been looking at _his_ woman. _His_ brat, _his_ pet, _his_ servant, _hi_s responsibility, _his_ irritant, and _his _companion - who looked at him with such trust…and something else that made his heart pound out a fast and unfamiliar beat and made his breath come out short.

Kyo sometimes felt as if he became someone different, another Kyo, whenever she was around. This stranger who wore his face didn't want anyone else to see her, nor did he want her to look at anyone else. No, this strange Kyo wanted her by his side always and he wanted her desperately even though he'd been with other women who could put her to shame with their looks alone. This Kyo didn't want other men to look at her and discover the rare gem that he had found. A treasure it was, her trust and her acceptance and her warmth – always her warmth.

Hence, that new emotion was born.

It was something dark and ugly that crawled upwards - as these thoughts ran through his mind - from the fire that she had lit within him. Like some sort of tainted phoenix, it rose from flame instead of ashes and it had tattered wings that burned and scraped his insides and made his throat close tight and his jaws even tighter. It was poison, this feeling that crept up from his very bowels and - like poison - it made his hand twitch and clench involuntarily around Tenryo and sent his eyes to sweep over his opponent. They mapped every nook and every cranny until they settled upon his neck and he told himself that, since the man was so fond of grinning, he would leave him with a permanent one that stretched from ear to ear.

The thought was strangely calming, as if he had somehow confirmed within himself that he was still the Kyo of old – free and unfettered from the guilt that plagued normal humans. It told him that the girl and the way she made him _feel_ was unique, one-of-a-kind, and in no way indicative that he was weakening. Violence gave him his own brand of peace because it was one of the few constants in his life - it provided him with something to fall back on when he began to feel like he'd lost his way.

Reassured - as only he would be - that he was still largely bereft of that _thing_ called "conscience", he wrapped his senses around the rest of the area. And he noted the other man in the clearing - a blur of white in his peripheral vision with a presence that was barely notable. The man was cold, the direct opposite of his companion who practically burned with near admirable fighting spirit, but he knew that the other man also sought a fight with him.

After all, who _didn't_ seek to test themselves against a legend?

Kyo would have been more than willing to oblige him, after he took care of the man with the bandana, but if the pale man took one more step towards the girl…he didn't even finish the thought before glaring at the man and baring his rather impressive canines. The gesture was purely animal in nature and only half-way intentional but Kyo didn't particularly care and the man got the hint because he stopped and back peddled – if only a few feet.

The man in the bandana didn't help matters when he decided to open his interfering and warn his friend, "Leave the girl be." It might have seemed a kind gesture that the man was concerned about a woman who was obviously a non-combatant.

'_Leave the girl be.'_ Kyo repeated the words in his mind and felt his ire grow even more. The man acted as if he had the _right_ to be concerned about the onna - to _want_ to protect her. As if Kyo couldn't take care of what was his. As if the man thought that Demon Eyes Kyo – Killer of a Thousand – couldn't muster up the strength to whip the albino into a bloody pulp if he dared to put his pale hands on Yuya.

Some distant part of his mind warned him that he was starting to cross the line from unreasonable to paranoid. He forced himself to breath deeply and took a mental step away from the thoughts that _must_ have been spawned by that new feeling burning away in his chest. Just because he didn't recognize it didn't mean that he should allow it to control him and force him to act rashly.

Yes, he was irritated, annoyed, aggravated, and angry at the man _and_ he had the strongest urge to tear his head off of his shoulders – an urge which grew the longer the man stared at Yuya. However, he hadn't survived for so long by allowing his emotions to rule him and he wasn't about to start now.

Relaxing his grip on Tenryo slightly, he waited and the young man before him didn't disappoint.

"I'm Benitora of the Three Colors Gang, well, now we're the Two Colors Gang. Hope you're ready to take a pounding."

Kyo stared at the man and paid more attention to his voice more than his words (he'd heard so many death threats that ignoring them was as natural as breathing), picking it apart layer by layer.

Was that playfulness he heard beneath the man's Kansai accent? Yes, playfulness with a sub-layer built of hope, confidence, resignation and – what a surprise – it was all under-laid with steel. The man was resigned to his fate – whatever that would be - at Kyo's hands and that gave him pause.

He knew many a man who would have come to him with the sole purpose of defeating him but this man…he was different. The Thousand Killer didn't really know what to make of him and that was bothersome.

And a bothered Kyo was an irritable Kyo, which was why he forced a cold smile onto his face and said, "I'm Kyo and I'm the keeper of the shapeless brat you've been ogling since we got here. Think you can grab her and get away with your head intact?"

Had he not been looking so closely, the Thousand Killer might have missed the look of disapproval that flashed across his opponent's face the moment the insult towards the girl left his lips.

"Should you be treating a woman like that?" Benitora's voice carried even more steel in it now and his gaze sharpened.

'_So the man doesn't like me insulting the onna, huh?'_ For some reason, that thought really pissed him off. No, that wasn't true, he _knew_ why that tidbit of knowledge rankled. It was because the man had _no right_ to get offended on the brat's behalf. It was his prerogative to insult her as he saw fit and the passionate – if angry - responses he elicited from her made it worth his while.…and stressed her out in the same breath.

And _there_ was reason number two why the man annoyed him. He didn't even know Benitora but he knew, within minutes of being in his presence, that the man felt he treated the girl cruelly.

It almost made him feel "bad".

Almost.

Still, it wasn't enough to force either of them into making the first move and Kyo found himself harboring a faint admiration for the "Red Tiger" because of his control. It was at this point that Benitora, as if he had all the time in the world, withdrew a knife from his shirt and held it in front of his body, looking very much like the gangster he claimed to be.

Red eyes narrowed, Kyo could have sworn that the man toted a spear in the brief glimpse that he'd had earlier while dealing with the other two idiots. Was the man so overconfident that he thought to fight him with that toothpick? He let out a snort and shifted his stance, this was going to easier that he'd thought.

As if to mock those very thoughts, the man twisted the handle of his "knife" and lo and behold, it began to grow until it became the very spear that he'd been carrying when he first saw him.

"Well, Kyo-Han", Benitora drawled his stance easily melting from nonchalant to battle-ready. "I think it's time you met an old friend of mine."

He shifted one foot forward and went into a half-crouch, the tip of his spear lowered slightly, "This here is Jumonji Jitsutesou – the Cross Hand Spear - and he'd just _looove_ to have a piece of you."

Kyo smirked in response, now this was more familiar. He shifted Tenryo higher and widened his stance, fully expecting Benitora to make the first move. He could feel his sword pulsing, as eager for this man's blood as he was but he had another, less "pure," reason for wanting to fight.

Because even though his sword urged him to wage this battle in order to become stronger, that new emotion burning away in his heart gave him a much more secret and primal reason to eliminate this man.

It was the age old battle of male against male, a fight over territory and belongings – in this case, the onna. He acknowledged in his mind what he would never acknowledge out loud. That the man probably wouldn't hurt the girl but he could perhaps steal her away in a manner that he hadn't dared to consider before.

Benitora was obviously kinder towards the fair sex.

Benitora was obviously more open to others.

Benitora was obviously his opposite and even _he_ knew that the girl would find that fact more attractive than putting up with his abuse.

At this stage in the game, as entwined as his fate was with hers, he didn't want to risk having her torn out of his life just yet – whether by her own choice or that of another. He still craved a good fight but this wasn't something that he could truly separate his emotions from, not when it carried with it the potential loss of the girl.

He and the Red Tiger both had their eyes on her, though he was loathe to admit to his desire.

For the first time since he'd met Yuya, Demon Eyes Kyo now had a rival.

For the first time in his recollection, Demon Eyes Kyo felt _threatened._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya fully expected violence to erupt at any moment, so intense were the vibes between the two men. Green eyes darted from one to the other and she found herself checking to see if her knives or, better yet, her revolver were close at hand. Though, how much good either would do she couldn't begin to guess.

A breeze started up and she found herself admiring the way it pulled at Kyo's hair, turning it into a moving stream of red-black silk while it plastered his clothes to his form. It was a moving sight but she found herself blushing and looking away because her traitorous mind reminded her of how it felt to be pressed up against all of those lean muscles so clearly outlined through his weathered haori.

Shifting her eyes away from Kyo, she looked at the man who was facing him down. He was young, perhaps close to Kyo in age though she really didn't know how old her companion was. Kyo _definitely_ wasn't too old to pursue her sexually, that was for sure. And he definitely wasn't so old that she didn't reciprocate his interest in the deepest and not-so-secret, recesses of her mind and body.

Question was: "Would she ever let on to him that she was actually very, _very_ interested in what he had to offer without him committing to her and while he insisted on treating her the way he did?"

Not even on pain of death.

However, she was getting off track and she shook off the image of her and Kyo doing a bit _more_ than kissing. Where was she? Ah yes, the young man who called himself Benitora.

Benitora was slightly taller than Kyo but they had similar builds, lanky but muscular. The gangster obviously spent a great deal of time out in the sun judging by his tan and he had a rather abstract tattoo that encircled the top of his left arm near the shoulder. If she looked closely, she could see what looked like tiny tattoos between the joints and knuckles of his fingers. His spear was certainly unusual and she wondered if it ever collapsed in the middle of a fight? She couldn't tell what color his hair was beneath his tiger-striped bandana but she didn't really stop to contemplate that because she found herself marveling at his face.

He wasn't the handsomest man she'd even seen, but then few men compared to Kyo who had this sexy air about him that could make a woman's head spin. Still, she found herself liking what she saw. He had a rather endearing grin and even though she sensed that he could be ruthless if he so chose, his defense on her behalf against Kyo's insults told her much about him. He had, she decided, the most honest face she'd ever seen and she had the stifle the urge to smile at him - his grin was so infection.

All in all - with his narrow eyes, long body, and fixation with stripes – he looked like a sleepy tiger and she began to entertain the hope that Kyo wouldn't kill someone so interesting. Needless to say, that would be like asking the sun to run backwards judging by the way Kyo looked. His usual cocky grin was in place but she knew him well enough now to take note of the tenseness around the corners of his mouth, to pick up on the slight flaring of his nostrils, and to watch the way his hand alternately tightened and relaxed on the hilt of his sword.

Kyo was agitated and that didn't bode well.

Why he was like this, she didn't know. But she got her first inkling of the reason when, without warning, the man called Benitora spoke to _her_.

"So tell me, Miss, what do they call a pretty girl like you?"

Yuya barely had time to register that he was asking for her name before Kyo was on him with a swing that she could feel all the way to her toes. She had enough time to blink before Kyo tore his sword away from the spear and "disappeared" only to melt into visibility again with a side swing that would have sure surely cut the other man in half if he hadn't blocked.

Again Kyo "disappeared" and swung at Benitora's unprotected side and Yuya stifled a gasp as Red Tiger dodged this time, but it wasn't enough and he caught a glancing blow from Kyo. Glancing, of course, meant that he suffered a gash instead of being sliced in two and she marveled as the gangster recovered his balance immediately and went on the offensive.

Never, in all her sixteen years, had she seen a spear more so quickly. Had it been anyone except Kyo, he would have been dead within seconds from the lightning jabs of Benitora's spear. Her eyes could barely track its movements save for the flashes of light that reflected off of the spearhead and she couldn't have aimed her gun at either of them if she want to, so fast were they.

The two men were waging a very fierce battle indeed but her keen eye started to pick up on something else and she felt her first true sliver of worry. True, she couldn't follow their every move but the longer she stared the more she felt that there was something distracting Kyo. How else could she explain his apparent lack of finess?

Granted, Kyo couldn't be clumsy even if he tried, but there was something there in the way he moved and in the rigid set of his legs and shoulders. Normally he was lithe, so smooth in his movements that he seemed to melt around his opponent's defenses, but that wasn't the case this time. His movements were harsh and his attacks more vicious than normal, as if he were trying to punish the Red Tiger for something although she couldn't begin to understand what it could possibly be.

Or so she believed.

A thought occurred to her but it was so ludicrous that she dismissed it immediately, or tried to. But it kept coming back to haunt her and she began to ask herself the question that always seemed to get her into trouble: "What if?"

What if…Kyo was starting to feel just the tiniest bit jealous over her?

Yuya felt like she was being egotistical to even come up with such a notion but it would certainly make sense. Kyo for whatever reason wanted her - or at least he wanted her body - and his kiss certainly hadn't been something short and perfunctory that she could brush off. It had been hot and passionate and just ripe with promise of what he wanted to do with her. And then, when she had told him that she was coming with him, he had led the way and actually _glanced_ back at her which was more than passing strange. Kyo who cared for no one and never looked behind to see if she followed had done just that and she had begun to wonder if perhaps he at least cared for her.

Protecting her from harm was one thing but actually caring for her…well, it would be a massive step in the right direction for Kyo.

If he cared for her in some way, would he perhaps be jealous of other men who took an interest in her? She had seen the look on his face when Benitora turned his eyes towards her for the first time and it hadn't been pretty. Granted, she didn't think that there was anything lustful in the gangster's expression but she didn't really know much about men. All she knew was that Kyo had actually initiated the battle which she'd never seen before and now he was fighting like a man possessed.

And all because the other man had asked for her name – at least she speculated that this was the case.

She felt a surge of pity at the thought of strong, self-assured Kyo fighting against any feelings of jealousy that he might have. She didn't doubt for a second that such a thing would tear him apart because there was just no way that someone like Kyo would understand what such an emotion could do. Kyo was so proficient at everything he did, including the control he exercised over his emotions, and this new emotion had to be riding him hard for him to be fighting the way that he was.

_If_ he was actually jealous over her.

However, she had no proof and so she stood her ground and banished everything from her mind save her focus on the two combatants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

White Crow had been watching the battle as well, though his thoughts were very different from Yuya's. The man, Kyo, was a skilled fighter but…he wasn't fighting at his best and that was painfully clear to him.

It stirred annoyance within the albino's chest. He prided himself on being cool and collected but this man was starting to anger him. It was one thing to bring the girl along but quite another to allow her to become a distraction simply because his fool companion hadn't sense enough to keep his eyes to himself.

The battle between the two of them should have been over a long time ago. Benitora should have been dead by now - not because he particularly wished it to be so but because there was a clear gap between the two men – and he would have been fighting against Kyo by now. But, instead of his turn coming as quickly as he'd believed, he was forced to watch this…this farce of a battle.

The only good thing he'd seen so far was that, even at his seeming worst, Benitora's opponent was incredible and he was starting to suspect that this person might indeed be the Demon Eyes Kyo of Sekigahara fame.

Oh, how he wanted to fight him.

He was so frustrated over the way this battle was going, neither of the men were at their full potential. The Red Tiger hadn't even pulled out his shadow clones yet and the other man was so full of jealousy that his movements and attacks were not being executed properly otherwise his companion would have been dead a long time ago. If the battle ever came to an end, he doubted Kyo would have much fight left for him – a normal human certainly would.

Then again, Kyo wasn't a normal man, perhaps he would still have plenty of energy after defeating Benitora – _if _he defeated his fellow gang member.

It was a pity that he wasn't the sort to leave things up to chance. White Crow was an honorable enough man but, every once in a while a situation would call for him to put his honor aside. He preferred not to kill women and children but it wasn't an aversion like the Red Tiger had, they simply offered no challenge for him.

An once-in-a-lifetime opportunity was here before him and he dared not waste it, even if it resulted in his death. He was very fortunate that Demon Eyes Kyo had brought with him the very instrument that he would have to use to pull him away from his endless battle with Tora.

'_How unfortunate it is for you young lady'_ he thought to himself as he readied his hidden Kagerou Maru and cast his eyes towards the blonde girl who was fixated on the battle '_that I have to kill you, but such is the way of the world.'_

He took a step towards the girl and no one bothered to look his way.

He took another and still the fight waged on.

A faint smile graced his lips before melting away as quickly as it had come and he continued. He knew that his companion fancied them to be friends and therefore expected him to heed his request and leave the girl alone but this was something that went beyond friendship.

Red Tiger would simply have to get over her death because he was very much done with waiting. With that in mind, he kept on moving towards her until he was close enough to touch her.

And then he spoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya was so engrossed in the battle that she didn't realize that Benitora's pale companion had been slowly drifting in her direction until he spoke right next to her.

"So tell me, who do you think is the better warrior?"

She jumped a bit and whirled to look at him, a frown marring her face – she hadn't even heard his approach. But, she quickly soothed the expression away when he made no other move and replied, "I put my trust in Kyo."

The young woman mentally kicked herself, "_Kami, Yuya, could you sound **anymore** lovestruck?'_

She could feel a blush staining her cheeks but she kept a smile on her face even though the man before her made cold chills go up and down her spine. He was just…weird somehow, but maybe she was imaging things since he was a friend of Benitora's and she could tell that Red Tiger was just the sort of person that she could enjoy being around. On the other hand, he might be the polar opposite of his grinning companion just as Kyo had not one personality similarity to herself.

As it was, the man cocked his head to the side, as if he were studying her before he said bluntly, "You are…interesting to look at, I suppose. I can see why he might get jealous over you and I'm certainly inclined to agree with you that he is the better fighter…"

"…But?" she added for him, trying to figure out if she should be flattered or insulted.

"Aren't you perceptive? I was going to say that he isn't fighting at his full strength. I do believe that there is a way to make him truly fight because his jealousy is making him like this."

"Oh, well I can't imagine what he could be jealous of," she said, pretending that she hadn't done exactly that in her mind not two minutes before.

"Well, my companion has taken a definite interest in you and a man such as your Kyo is bound to be possessive. And that is a good thing in this case."

"_Your Kyo…."_ Now that was just what she needed, some weird guy who she didn't know saying that Kyo was hers – like she didn't already wish that that was the case. Kami, could _everyone_ figure out that she and Kyo were becoming more than mere traveling "buddies?" It was then that the last part of his statement registered and she stared at him in dismay.

"Why is _that_ a good thing?"

He took his time in answering her because he was busy pulling two wickedly curved blades from the folds of his clothing. He cast a critical eye over them and she backed away slowly, suddenly feeling very afraid.

Apparently satisfied that they were sharp enough to get whatever job he had in mind done, he looked at her, cocked his head to the side again (much like a bird would ) and answered her question.

"Why? Because I wish to fight him and I think your death would certainly pull him away from Red Tiger, don't you think? Besides, and I think you should know this before you die, anyone who gets close to a man such as your lover will almost invariably be used against him at some point. Count it a lesson learned and know that your death comes at the hands of White Crow of the Three Colors Gang."

Apparently done with talking, he poised his blades out from the sides of his body, narrowed his already sharp gaze and came at her.

That was all she needed to free a throat which had been choked with fear. He was fast, so much fast than her and she fumbled with her knives as she stumbled backwards and let out a shrill scream.

'_I'm going to die'_ she thought as she watched his blades descend upon her with deadly grace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As usual, please review and I apologize for any ooc'ness. I'll see if I can write more on the other characters later.**  
**


	17. Old Enemies and New Friends Part 3

Thank you's will be up later, I have company right now. I just wanted to get this out and I apologize for taking so long.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Part Three**

Sometimes, Kyo likened his relationship to the woman to a song. If his battles could be perceived as a sort of dance, then his relationship with the woman was the melody that moved him, that sent him forward and influenced how he fought. Of course it hadn't always been that way. Before, he used to be driven by nothing more than the desire to be the best and his near constant lust for blood, for violence…for the familiar. And he didn't use to have a friend, save Tenryo…and how true it was that you took on the characteristics of the company you kept.

His Muramasa was content that he should continue on as he had. He kept it well fed on the blood of his enemies and it had, in turn, provided him with a bulwark that kept his very soul enshrouded in a heavy darkness. A darkness that kept him apart from the rest of the world and allowed him to continue on as he had, killing without shame or regret, caring for nothing and no one. It kept him safe within a waking dream of violence and apathy.

And then she came and it was if a bright light had seared its way across his vision, waking him up in a viciously unforgettable manner. The girl – Yuya - was so different from his only other companion, and she refused to let him go back to sleep and return to the cold comfort of his sword. Tenryo wouldn't ever look at him with those clear, green eyes that seemed, sometimes, to condemn his very existence. Such deep, deep eyes that sought to challenge the way he was…that offered absolution and gentleness and something more.

Now, it was far too late for him to return to his "rest." The "demon" was slowly gaining a human heart - which began to pound at the first signs of Yuya's distress.

It was yet another testament to how deeply she'd gotten under his skin that he faltered – he, Demon Eyes Kyo actually _faltered_ – when her scream rent the air. As if he were the puppet and she held his strings, he paused for just a second and found his head moving towards her without his consent, his hands jerking upwards to block Benitora's next blow before the other man paused as well, his narrow gaze turning towards the.

The albino was there, looming over her with his long, pale arms spread out and a blade in each hand. He truly looked like his namesake then - a huge white crow come to kill and devour prey that was already on the verge of death. And even though a part of his mind knew that she hadn't been seriously wounded earlier, she looked so fragile - so helpless – sprawled as she was on the ground where she had apparently lost her footing in her efforts to dodge her own death.

To her credit, she was being brave as she rolled to avoid his scythes and came up, a flash of silver in each of her hands and a look of concentration pushing the fear away from her features. He felt a moment of pride, poised as he was to fly to her side, that she wasn't the type to calmly accept her fate even though her opponent outclassed her on every level. No, not his Yuya, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Her knives flew through the air like silver bees and were dodged as if they were no more than a mild annoyance and they trully could be described as such for a man like White Crow.

She was so brave.

So strong.

So determined to live.

What man couldn't help but be moved by her battle?

Watching her fight - especially when he knew that she wasn't truly a warrior at heart, but a peacemaker - stirred him as nothing else could. She was only still alive because White Crow was toying with her but he knew that such would not be the case for much longer. Tearing his gaze away from the battling duo he met the eyes of the man called Benitora over their weapons, which were still connected from their final blows.

Something passed between them and there was a silent acknowledgement of intent. They both knew that the girl took priority right now and both knew that they had been battling, in part, to possess her. What joy was there to be had when there was a prize that surpassed the simple thrill of victory? Slowly, Kyo slid his sword away from the blade of the other man's spear, the ring of metal on metal sounding almost musical.

They exchanged one last look and then Kyo was flying, his feet barely touching the ground as he made his way to Yuya's side and blocked one of White Crow's blades with Tenryo and caught the gangster's wrist to halt his other blade.

Blood red met pale gold before the albino jerked his arm free and performed a somersault that landed him a good fifteen feet away.

Yuya was shivering, he could feel the vibrations of it through the very ground, and his heart squeezed just a little bit tighter.

"Woman," he said, his voice made even huskier by something he didn't dare identify.

"Kyo," came her quiet reply.

"Come here."

He felt rather than saw her get to her feet and then she was there, pressing her small body against his own so that he could feel the way she was shaking. He felt the push of her tiny nose to his back and had the distinct impression that she was taking in his scent as she burrowed her face into his raggedy haori.

Protective didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling at that moment and possessive wasn't even a close second. What he wanted more than anything at that moment, was that he should never lose the fragile young woman behind him who had the courage of a tiger and the metal fortitude equal to that of the strongest samurai. If there was some way that he could attach himself to her for all of eternity, he truly did believe, for that brief moment, that he could have achieved true contentment.

"Yuya…" he addressed her again - his voice barely above a whisper - and felt her shift against him in response.

"…Are you hurt?" he finished, his eyes locking again with those of the albino man across the clearing.

"No," her voice was muffled and then he felt her withdraw a bit before she continued.

"He wanted to fight you, Kyo, that's why he attacked me."

White Crow's eyes were as impassive as ever but he didn't doubt that the girl spoke the truth. In all honesty, he was too selfish a being to care if someone else had been used as bait, but…to use the girl, to use _his_ girl….no, _his_ woman as bait...

…There was no forgiveness for a sin as heavy as that.

No compensation.

No mercy.

No holding back.

The pale man before him had no idea that his death had already been written large across the mind of the one known as Demon Eyes Kyo, else he would not have dared to speak his next words.

"Tell me then, Kyo…excuse me…_Demon Eyes Kyo,_ do you think that you have the strength left over from your travesty of a battle with Benitora to offer me a decent fight? Do you find yourself motivated to act like a true warrior or are you merely upset that I played around with the little toy cowering behind you? Do you even have the will to protect her, hmmm?"

"H..hey, White Crow that's going too far," this came from Benitora, whose brow was furrowed in consternation, as if he was unused to the way his companion was acting.

"Having to watch your pitiful excuse for a battle with this one is what pushed me to go 'too far' as you put it. I am merely finishing what you started."

"What about honor and all the rest of that, have you forgotten the code you live by? Since when have you been in the habit of attacking a defenseless woman?"

"Well, as you saw she is hardly defenseless. Is it any fault of mine that she apparently didn't see fit to further her training to the point where she could actually be a challenge should someone decide to take her life?"

"What kind of twisted logic…?"

"Enough of this Benitora, as usual, you aren't paying attention. Didn't you claim to be friends with me? Shouldn't you know by now why I would do something like this?"

As Kyo watched, the two gang members exchanged a long, measuring look and whatever the Red Tiger read in his friends gaze made his shoulders droop.

"Of all of the stupid….you and this idiotic way of life where the only thing that matters is fighting and honor, you really make me sick sometimes."

"You wouldn't understand Red Tiger because you are unprincipled and form attachments too easily."

"Well, excuse me for treating you like a brother."

"I asked for no such thing in the first place. Such attachments will only make you weak."

"White Crow…"

"That is enough, Red Tiger. If I should die, so be it and if I should triumph then you will have the girl, she is of little use to me. I don't know why you are complaining."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Funny how you both seem to have forgotten that the girl has an owner," Benitora started when he heard the quiet voice of Demon Eyes Kyo.

He had been so worried about his friend's chances of survival that he'd completely forgotten to keep his eyes on Kyo. He should have been grateful, he guessed, because his battle with the other man had been too close to wearing him out for comfort. But, he disliked having other people put themselves on the line for him - whether they wanted to or not – because it reminded him too much of the way his father liked to use people.

If there was one thing he hated, it was being able to compare himself to his father in any way, shape, or form. It was as if the ghosts of his past had come rising up when he saw White Crow attacking the girl just to get to Kyo and he found himself hating the way his companion was using an innocent. That was part of the reason why he allowed Kyo to discontinue their battle. The other half of his reason was that he knew he would have a hard time fighting his friend.

His head felt as if it would burst from the shear speed and number of his thoughts but even he knew that there was no preventing the fight that was about to take place. His fellow gang member had made his bed and now he would lie in it. The least he could do was see White Crow's battle through to the end.

Benitora cast an eye towards the girl and wondered what was going through her head now that her lover, or whatever he was, was going to be fighting for real. Did she worry over Demon Eyes Kyo? What could possibly have drawn someone like her to such a bloodthirsty killer? He mulled over those two questions before the sound of steel ringing against steel filled the clearing.

The battle had begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya fought to keep her eyes from screwing shut as Kyo commenced his battle with the man who frightened her almost as much as her brother's murderer. How could someone be that heartless? So cold that he could calmly tell her that he was going to kill her just so that he could fight her companion? It had felt as if her body would never stop trembling until Kyo had forced the other man away and ordered her to come to him.

Rather than being upset at being ordered around, she had clasped onto his unique brand of comfort and felt better almost immediately. There was just something about being able to lean against his broad back and breathe in his familiar scent of man and forest. Even the ever-present tint of blood did nothing to diminish the effect his smell had on her. When was it that she had begun to seek shelter from Kyo instead of the memory of Nozomu Shiina?

She glanced over at the man called Benitora and caught him staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face. Instead of turning away after being caught at staring, he flashed an endearing grin her way that had her offering a shy smile back. Again, she couldn't help but think that she would be upset if someone like him should die. Maybe, she could convince Kyo to let him live.

Maybe.

Shaking her head at her asinine ideas, she turned her attention back to the battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo's blood was rushing through his ears blocking out all other sights and sounds so that his every sense could tune into the battle at hand. He knew the exact position of Yuya and Benitora of course but his main focus was on making sure that the albino man in front of him would be good and dead before he returned to his previous battle.

There was a massive difference in the way he fought with his current enemy. There was none of the awkwardness in his limbs, none of the images flashing through his head of Red Tiger doing the things to Yuya that he wanted to do. He felt, for lack of a better word, purified of the mental taint that'd had him almost struggling against the man in the bandana. A man who was about as close to being his equal as an insect was to a god. He felt his usual smile pulling his lips back to bare his fangs and reveled in the one feeling that he _had_ allowed remain.

Anger.

Pure, unadulterated anger.

Oh, how he would make the pale man _suffer_ for putting his hands on the girl and presuming to interrupt his fight. He felt a dark chuckle bubbling up as he blocked one blade that approached from his right with Tenryo and swiftly dodged another, sliding around White Crow's back as smoothly as running water before cocking his sword and sending it to slash at his unprotected flank.

As predicted, the other man hopped away and began to talk (as they all seemed to do when they thought they had the upper hand).

"You see, Kyo, you are far too slow…"

His words choked off and he barely managed to dodge as Kyo came out of nowhere and aimed a slash at his flank that tore a large hole in his kimono. The gangster hopped away again and twisted his body around to meet Kyo who followed his attack with a forward charge. He raised Tenryo high and brought it down towards White Crow's head. The albino man brought his own weapon up to block and just before their weapons would have connected, the thousand-killer disappeared, and reappeared at his side. This time, he couldn't react quickly enough and he opened his mouth in silent protest as Kyo's sword neatly sliced him in two.

Kyo smirked in triumph as his weapon tore through flesh and connected with bone but it was short lived because his sword hadn't even made it halfway through White Crow's body before something unusual happened. Instead of blood coming out, as expected, the man before him dissolved into a cloud of cherry blossoms that gave easily under the force of his swing and caused him to stumble from the sudden lack of resistance. He heard a whistling sound in the air behind him and quickly leapt to the side to avoid his opponent's blade before putting distance between the two of them.

"Well, aren't you just full of tricks," Kyo said. He was actually starting to genuinely enjoy himself. It had been so very long since he had had a real challenge like this. Of course, Tenryo whispered to him that this fight would have been over by now if he had his memories back. However, since he was more or less fighting with what he had learned over these past four years since losing his memories, this battle was one of the more interesting ones he had in his most recent recollection. Of course, White Crow had to die but he was at least going to be able to provide him with a suitable workout before he had to go.

"They are not tricks, they are techniques. More specifically, they are the arts that will see you to your grave, Demon Eyes Kyo. I advise you to watch you words." So saying, the pale man straightened his stance and retuned his blades from whence they came so that they were hidden for the moment as he raised one thin hand. Between his pointer and middle fingers was a pale, pink cherry petal which he raised slowly to his and blew upon gently until it was dislodged from his grasp.

As if by magic the blossom seemed to multiply into two, then four, then eight then so on and so forth until the air was so thick with a vortex of cherry petals that he completely lost sight of the other two people in the clearing. He felt a mild alarm at being unable to see the girl but it quickly subsided, he doubted that Benitora would do anything to her. Instead he focused on the pale man who was at the center of the vortex and gave him an insolent grin to show that he wasn't impressed.

This lips tightened briefly before their owner spoke again, "Do you mock me then, Demon Eyes Kyo? I'll teach you to fear my Ouka Mugen Kairo – my Cherry Blossom Corridor."

Kyo watched closely as the gangster unsheathed his Kageroo Maru once more and disappeared in a swirl of blossoms. It was then that the nature of this technique was impressed upon him. He searched the swirl of petals, looking for some sign of his opponent but there was none to be had - this "Cherry Blossom Corridor" effectively killed off all five of his senses. It meant that he wouldn't be able to pinpoint White Crwo's position until he chose to attack.

He smirked, so it was to a waiting game, was it? He swiveled his head, searching even though he knew it was quite pointless and Muramasa thrummed in his hand. A thought began taking shape in his head as he waited for his opponent's next more. He had performed a powerful technique before when he had to rescue Yuya from the three goons he'd fought earlier. It made him wonder if there were, perhaps, other techniques buried deeply within his subconscious. If so, what would it take to dig them out again?

Minutes passed and still there was no sign of his enemy, just an endless swirl of white blossoms and he felt himself growing impatient. It wasn't particularly hard for someone with his abilities to figure out that this technique was a type of illusion that affected both the mind and body. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he couldn't defeat this paltry trick of White Crow's but he was getting annoyed all the same. He couldn't make his move until another attack came his way and the longer he had to wait, the longer the woman was out of his sight. Who knew what Benitora was doing with her right now? Or what nonsense he might have been feeding the woman to make her think that she could possibly belong to someone other than Demon Eyes Kyo?

The more he thought about the it more his mood darkened and the more he began to wish that he had a technique similar to White Crow's that would allow him to screw with the albino's head. He wanted him to be humiliated before he died for putting him in this position in the first place. Tenryo pulsed in his hand and he felt another memory jar loose - it was becoming more and more frequent now.

What he needed was an illusion of his own, something that would make White Crow confident enough to release this troublesome "Cherry Blossom Corridor". Again Tenryo pulsed and his palms began to feel itchy. There was something he had to do and he had a sneaking suspicion that "something" was yet another technique that was about to be unearthed from his well buried memories. There was a certain way he had to hold his sword, he just knew it, but it was different from the one before. How was he supposed to do it again?

His thoughts were taking shape but it wasn't quickly enough because White Crow chose that moment to attack. A slight shift in the air in front of him was all the warning he had before he heard a voice yelling, "Hia Jyuuji Retsu Zoku Zan – Flying Crow Cross Wing Cut!"

Kyo moved back but he wasn't fast enough this time. He had the unpleasant sensation of a blade digging into the flesh of his right shoulder and parting his skin like water as it slashed its way down to his hip while another followed a heartbeat behind and repeated the performance with his left shoulder. For the second time in his recent recollection – the first was when he had fought the man called "Master" a week or so ago – he knew what it felt like to have his own blood shed. It was a blow to his pride that he should be inflicted with the damage that he himself deal to his enemies.

He stumbled and went down to one knee, his body wracked with a pain that was as yet unfamiliar to him because it was brought to visit so rarely. His mind whirled with a myriad of thoughts as he watched his own blood leak out onto the ground and, for a second, he acknowledged that perhaps he had been a bit over confident this time. Then again, just as quickly he felt his mind settled and his thoughts sharpened into crystal clarity.

Kyo remembered.

He knew exactly what technique he would use and looking out of the corner of his eye he noted that White Crow had released his "Cherry Blossom Corridor" and seemed to be readying himself for his final attack. His lips curled unto a wicked smile once more and he drew his tongue over his fangs in anticipation. It wasn't the trick that he had hoped to use to get the gangster to release his Ouka Mugen Kairo but it would do. It would do very nicely indeed.

The battle was on his terms again.

He got to his feet, ignoring the pain that screamed through him, and waited for the last few illusory blossoms to dissipate before he spoke.

"Is that all you have for me? I knew you were trash."

"It is said that weak dogs bark the loudest," was White Crow's reply, "You managed to avoid a fatal blow. I'll aim for the heart next."

"Go ahead then, I just wanted to see what you could do. Yeah, your blossom technique was interesting but it's just like its user, worthless."

White Crow closed his eyes and inclined his head to the side, "How…eloquent. But you should be more careful with your…"

"Three," Kyo interrupted him and the albino looked at him again. Kyo was feeling playful as he sauntered just a little bit closer to his enemy and held up three fingers.

"There are three reasons why you can't defeat me. First, I'm better looking than you…"

"Such idiocy, you are making a travesty of this battle, Kyo," White Crow bit his words out as if he had swallowed something unpleasant and moved in to attack Kyo from his right side.

Kyo's body was alive with anticipation and his blood sent molten power flowing through his veins. It was as if he saw the curved blades coming at him at a snail's pace and he dodged them with ease once…twice…thrice….five times in all before, almost leisurely, swinging his sword in a tight arc and repelling one of the blades hard enough to force the other man back. His smirk deepened further as he watched a third of the blade snap off and fall to the ground with a faint thump.

He held up two fingers this time and waved them in an obvious taunt.

"Two…your sword is too light." He dodged to the side again as White Crow came after him, his pale, impassive face beginning to show clear signs of annoyance.

"Stop dodging and fight me for real Demon Eyes Kyo!"

White Crow began to attack in earnest, his swords reaching out towards Kyo in swift, precise strokes. The Thousand Killer remained unruffled, his mind mapping out each of the oncoming attacks, which seemed to come at him so slowly that he found himself making a game out of dodging each by a hairsbreadth.

Swinging Tenryo down in a swift arc he forced the albino man away from him and held his blade up in front of him body. Like the time before he placed two fingers along the blade and channeled his energy from the tips into the metal which warmed and pulsed once in readiness. The last time he did this, he remembered that he'd had to envision what it would be like to do the things he wanted to do with the woman in order to pull it off. That wasn't the case this time but he silently promised himself that, before their time together came to an end, it would happen if he had to seduce her to get what he wanted. But, first things first

Licking his lips, he opened his mouth and said the words that were the beginning of the end - though, in all honesty, White Crow had sealed his fate when he thought to test his blade on the woman.

"Mumyo Jinpu Ryu, Deadly Sword Technique…" he twisted his sword slowly to the opposite side as he finished the rest, "…_Shin_."

"Are you still under the mistaken belief that you can win Kyo? And did you not say that there were three reasons why I couldn't defeat you, where is third? How annoying it is to be subjected to the empty threats of a fool. Let us end this. Ouka Mugen Kairo, Cherry Blossom Corridor!"

If possible, this time around the storm of cherry blossoms was even thicker than before and White Crow wasted no time in attacking. Kyo stood still and the pale man found the air of confidence surrounding him to be irksome at very the least. He pushed his legs to move him into his fastest attack yet and he couldn't help the trillof satisfaction that went through him when Kyo was apparently too caught up in the illusion to stop him and he sliced through his body with ease, certain that this was the end of the battle.

His heart nearly stopped beating when, instead of falling into pieces as expected, Kyo's body disappeared into cherry blossoms and swirled into the vortex of the corridor. Narrow eyes looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint Kyo's position and he saw at least five silhouettes that could have belong to Kyo on each side.

'_Which is the real one? Is it there? Is that him? How could he have…?'_ He sensed a presence nearby and twisted in enough time to see a single cherry petal thrust into his face by Kyo's fingers.

"Is this the real one," Kyo's said voice said before the petal ignited into a flame which swiftly spread to the rest of the blossoms before moving to White Crow's clothing.

A scream tore its way free from his throat and he broke his Ouka Mugen Kairo, moving away from the flames as quickly as possible. He croched down, smoke rising from his singed clothing, and looked up at the man before him.

"You…you broke my technique."

"Well, aren't you good at stating the obvious," Kyo said sarcastically as he began to walk slowly towards the fallen man, "I should thank you for showing me such a good technique. Good and flammable I mean. Tell me, how did it feel to be attacked by you own technique? After all, 'Shin' is short for 'Shinkiro', my mirage. It was over the moment you saw it. Allow me to show the end of the mirage."

He raised his sword and, in no less than a breath, rushed forward and drew it across White Crow's body in what should have been a death stroke.

The albino stumbled backwards, certain that the end had come, and was more than a little surprised that he was only pushed back. Why, there wasn't even a slice in his clothing where Kyo has slashed. Pushing the down the brief moment of fear that had come over him when he though that he was done for he managed a smirk and said mockingly, "It seem your blade isn't so sharp, Demon Eyes Kyo."

"You don't listen well do you? Even now, the blood drips down your face."

"Your delusions are growing tiresome let us…" he paused as he felt something welling up from inside of him. His nose began to tingle as well as his ears, eyes, and the roof of his mouth. It wasn't until he tasted the bitter copper of blood thathe realized what the sensation was but he couldn't stop it. He could feel it twisting inside of his body – an energy that was not his own – and he knew that it was tearing his insides to shreds which in turn was forcing his blood out through every orifice it could find.

A red tide was rising in his eyes, his vision was blurring and his sense of sound was rapidly fading but he still heard Kyo's next words as the living legend walked towards him.

"You know, I never did tell you reason number three did I? Maybe guessed it, hmmm? The third reason why filth like you is dying right now is because there is no one in this world that I cannot defeat. And now you see it don't you? You see my blood red mirage."

The energy ripping through White Crow's body was nearing the surface and he couldn't take his eyes off of the monster standing in front of him.

"D…demon," he managed to choke out, a thick trail of blood spilling from his lips.

And, even though his vision was nearly gone due to the film of red that was beginning to cover his eyes and his hearing was all but nonexistent, he could see the gleam of fangs. He knew that Kyo's face was right before his own to ensure that he heard his next words.

"Yes, I am a demon aren't I? You should have thought about that before you put your hands on my woman."

Those were the last things White Crow saw and heard before Kyo's power finished what it had set out to do and tore its way out of his body through his pores, sending a fine spray of blood into the air as he breathed his last and collapsed to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you all enjoyed this chappie. More Kyo/Yuya goodness coming up next. How will Yuya react to seeing Kyo's wounds and what will be become of our darling Tora-chan? Also, what went down between Bon-chan and Hotaru? As usual, please read and review and bear with me, I'm pretty swamped right now.


	18. Deep Bonds and Fragile Ties

I give up. My individual "thank you's" are going to have to wait until I'm done. I'm being more and more strapped for time and there are so many kind reviewers that I can't keep up.

Disclaim (haven't done one of these in a while): I do not own Kyo and if I did…Muwahahahaha

As always, thanks for being patient, and bearing with me, hope you all enjoy this.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Deep Bonds and Fragile Ties**

"Kyo!"

The scream tore its way out of Yuya's throat the moment Kyo turned away from White Crow's corpse and she saw the extent of the damage done to his torso. There were two slashes crisscrossing over his chest that she hadn't noticed at first because she couldn't see through the storm of blossoms the albino man had hidden himself in. They were glaring at her now and her breath caught in her throat at the thought that if they had been just a bit deeper, Kyo could have died.

She made a move to go towards him but he shot her a look that stopped her in her tracks and casually shifted his sword from one hand to the other and pointed it towards the remaining member of the Three Colors Gang. His sensuous lips curled up into a smile and he said in a mocking voice, "I think it's time to clean up the rest of the trash. You think you can provide a better challenge than that heap of flesh you used to call a friend."

A click sounded on her other side and she turned to see that Benitora had expanded his spear once more and held it up in a battle ready stance. His smile was still in place but, somehow, it didn't hold as much mirth as before and she could feel the tension rising in the air.

Alarm bells went of in her head as she realized that these two men were a hairsbreadth from killing each other. Common sense told her that even if Kyo was abnormal in the extreme - and he was to her – he was still injured while Benitora had had time to rest up from their earlier battle. She definitely didn't want Kyo to aggravate his injuries.

On the other hand, she honestly got the feeling that she could become wonderful friends with Benitora and he hadn't made any move to attack her even when Kyo was otherwise occupied. It spoke very loudly to her about his honorable character and she hated to think of him dying at the hands of a man who she was beginning to care very deeply about.

The young woman took another step forward and was halted by Kyo's commanding voice.

"Stay there, woman. This is between us."

Benitora nodded his assent and she felt a frown forming. Just what was going on between these two and why did she still feel as if it involved her on some level? She couldn't help but recall her earlier musing about whether Kyo was jealous or not and put that together with recent command.

'_He didn't say, '__**this doesn't involve you,'**__ but, '__**this is between us.'**__ Or am I just seeing something that isn't there?'_ She was left to muse over this odd turn of events as Benitora spoke up.

"So I'm not enough of a challenge for you to use your sword-arm, Kyo-han? I recall that you weren't doing so hot before."

"I was just warming up, Tiger, feel free to come and die any time now."

"I'm not that easy to kill. Feel like making a bet," he began to move in a circle around the other man and Kyo followed suit.

"Depends on what you want. The girl's not for sale."

"Aw. Read my mind did you?"

"It was a simple enough task. How about you become my servant if you lose?"

"And if I win?"

"You get to live."

"I don't think I like those odds."

"I don't think you have a choice," Kyo began to tighten the circle and Yuya felt a sneeze coming on - as if her body needed some way to release the tension caused by the power swirling in the air.

Each man stopped at the exact same moment and stared the other down as if waiting for something. Yuya had long since given up on trying penetrating the cloud of testosterone surrounding the two. Settling, instead, for swinging her gaze back and forth between each man until, with a tiny squeak, her sneeze broke free and shattered the silence that had overtaken the clearing.

She opened her eyes in just enough time to see the two men draw parallel and then, to all appearances, go rushing past each other only to halt in the exact spot that the other had used before their duel or whatever it was.

Yuya didn't realize that she had been sweating until a cool breeze chilled her damp neck. That same breeze ruffled Kyo's long hair and teased the ends of Benitora's bandana.

The Thousand Killer was the first to move. His posture straightened until he was standing tall once more and his smirk was firmly in place as he sheathed his sword and turned to speak over his shoulder

"I guess that means you'll be calling me master. Oh, and you can take orders from the girl as well since she already holds the position of number one servant.

Benitora heaved a heavy sigh and straightened up as well, collapsing his spear. A resigned smile was on his face, "Yeah, yeah. Well, you look like fun anyways so I guess I won't mind tagging along."

Her trepidation gave way to full blown confusion at the way they were both acting and she looked from one to the other, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Where was the battle? Was it over already? Did it ever truly begin?

Kyo caught her eyes briefly with his own - the red depths as unreadable as ever - then turned away. Another person would have seen it as a clear dismissal, she saw it as a summons and she started forward only to pause and turn to Benitora.

"Tora…" she began.

He turned towards her and graced her with a smile that was half wistful and half chagrined.

"Hmm...?"

"What just happened?"

"I'll tell you if…"

"…If?

"If can have a normal introduction."

"Oh…" she looked at Kyo who was heading deeper into the forest, then returned her green gaze to Benitora and offered him a warm smile.

"Well, I'm Shiina, Shiina Yuya."

"Yuya, huh? I like it," his grin was mischievous and she suspected that he had made the comment to deliberately annoy Kyo.

"Well, Yuya-han – I can call you Yuya-han right?" she nodded, "The name's Benitora, formerly of the Three Colors Gang and now most humble servant of Kyo and…" his grin turned slightly lascivious, "I'm yours to do with as you please."

"Umm, thanks for the offer…I think. But, I'll settle for you telling me how you've suddenly become Kyo's servant."

"Ah, that's right. Well…to make a long story short, Kyo could have killed me but he didn't so he technically won our bet."

"I don't understand."

"I mean that he was just playing with me," he reached long fingers up and rubbed the side of his neck in an undeniably self-conscious gesture a grimace touching the edges of his smile.

"Because he didn't even use his sword-arm," he continued, "and because of this..."

Benitora took his fingers away from his neck and extended them towards her. She gasped at the smear of blood across them and her eyes flew to his neck. She hadn't noticed it before because it hadn't begun to bleed just yet but there, almost from one end of his neck to the other, was a thin line of red. Her hands flew to cover her mouth in shock.

Her shock wasn't only due to the obvious fact that Benitora had narrowly escaped death. But, it was because it dawned on her just how skilled Kyo was. She had seen him ruthless butcher men before but this...why, the sheer amount of skill it would take to inflict such a precise wound with a sword as long as Kyo's was unfathomable.

'_I'm really, __**really**__ glad that he's on my side,'_ she thought slowly lowering her hands and moved to approach Kyo once more before she stopped and turned back to Benitora.

"I know this might seem odd…but I'm glad he spared you. I think we can be good friends."

Red Tiger's answering grin was refreshing and he said quickly, "Aww, Yuya-han. Keep it up and I might try to steal you from Kyo."

She put a mock thoughtful look on her face before replying, "You could…but then I'd have to shoot you. I don't much like people acting like I don't have the right to choose who I love."

"Is that so, Yuya-han? Then I guess you must really lo…"

She held up her hand, a blush spreading on her face, "I don't even know that yet so don't go blurting things out. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it but you'll understand if I want to talk to him alone for a bit, won't you?"

Tora heaved a sigh, "Now I really like you, but who am I to stop you, Yuya-han. Besides, I can't really hate a guy who spared my life. I like to fight and even though I would have welcomed a serious fight with him, I think I'd like an opportunity to challenge him when I get a bit stronger."

Yuya smiled. Oh yes, she really was happy that Kyo had spared him and she had every intention of thanking him for saving her. Turning, she entered the trees where Kyo had disappeared and set about following him.

She therefore missed the speculative look that Benitora threw her way. The girl was obviously half in love with the Thousand Killer – as indicated by her reaction when Kyo stepped in with White Crow. But he had thought for sure that the man was simply possessive of her and after the one thing that most men sought - a good bed companion.

But there had been something there just now when he had dueled – that was the only way he could describe it - with Kyo. A slight shifting of those mesmerizing red eyes towards the girl when they were rushing towards each other. Yuya definitely hadn't noticed it but he knew, somehow, that the only reason his head wasn't on the ground right now was because of the girl.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to complain, especially since I get to hang out with such interesting people," he said to himself before looking around the clearing. Spotting White Crow's crimson drenched body he felt sadness steal over him and walked over and crouched down next to the corpse.

"You always were an idiot, you know that. But…you were still my friend. Let's see if we can give you a good burial, huh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo hadn't gone far enough that he couldn't hear what the woman and his new servant were saying. He wondered what Benitora had been about to say before Yuya cut him off but he decided to let it be - the woman would act on the emotions she was so fond of harboring soon enough.

He took another step and winced slightly. White Crow's blades might not have pierced deeply enough to kill him but there still hurt and even though he healed quickly, he would probably need a day without getting into a serious battle before the pain would fade.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he knew without looking that it was the girl. What was she going to say now? He was curious as to how she would act after she clung so desperately to him before. Would she tell him how grateful she was? Would she pretend that nothing had happened? What would she do?

"Kyo," her voice was soft and he didn't turn around, but continued walking knowing that she would follow. He wanted space between the two of them and Tora for just a while longer and he needed to get to a stream to take care of his wounds. He had seen one not far off when he had been chasing her down after her kidnapping.

She demonstrated that odd understanding of him and followed him without speaking again until they were standing next to the stream.

He pulled off his haori and probed the edges of his wounds, grimacing slightly at the sting they caused. Kneeling down, he tore a piece from the bottom of his nearly useless haori and moved to dip it in the water only to have Yuya pluck it from his hands and completed the action.

Kyo kept his eyes free of all emotion as he watched her begin to slowly wash the edges of his wounds. Her narrow fingers were gentle and he couldn't find a single complaint about her tender ministrations, not even when she dropped the wet rag and tore strips from the bottom of his haori to bandage the wounds on his chest.

The Thousand Killer watched the top of her head as she bent over to begin wrapping him up and he recalled once more the feeling of her small body pressed against his as she took in his scent. Was that what it felt like to have someone take comfort from him? If so, then it was most certainly a first and he wondered if it would be the last time she would do it. After his first failed battle with Red Tiger, he could understand a bit more why she resisted him. But he really did enjoyed the way she looked when she was angry at him and the taunts just slipped out sometimes.

Thinking back on it, he recalled that she hadn't particularly been well liked in her home village and that it was hugely because she resembled some of the foreigners who had begun to slowly work their way into Nippon. However, he quite liked her golden hair and her eyes…he never wanted those innocent, green eyes to look at anyone else but him. Not that he would ever admit that and most certainly not to her.

"Kyo…"

Her voice broke him out of his musings and he stared down at her wondering what could have caused her to end their mutual silence.

"I need you to lift up your arms or I can't finish bandaging you up."

He refrained from answering but he did as she asked anyways and waited as she began her task once more.

Once his wounds were sufficiently covered, he watched as she tied him off and began to fiddle with the loose end of the rough bandage. There were things that needed to be said, things he would never have said in neither the previous four years nor the fragments of memory that came to him now and then. He didn't know how to say them and so he remained silent and allowed her to take the lead this time.

"Kyo," she said after a long moment.

"Hmm?" he replied

"Why…why did you spare Benitora?"

"I needed another servant," he was careful to keep his face neutral.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not your servant?!" she exclaimed, a frown on her face.

"Besides, what in the world would you do with a male servant? The same things you do to me? I don't see that happening anytime soon."

He did smirk a little at that and laced his voice with honey sweetness as he answered, "Careful, you're starting to sound jealous."

"Kyo," she gave him a glare that said she really wasn't in the mood for his taunts right now and he decided to save his cracks for a latter time. After all, she _did_ almost die earlier.

"If you really want to know, he's still alive because I want him to be. Leave it at that woman."

"But…" she began, but he silenced her with a look that said, quite plainly, that he could just as easily go back and kill Benitora out of irritation.

She fell quiet again and he refrained from moving. There was something else on her mind and she probably wanted to thank him in her grudging way for saving her life. If she didn't, he fully intended to have a repeat performance of their earlier kiss because: a) he still wanted her and b) he wanted to punish her in some way for the changes she was enacting in him.

Patience had never been his strongest point, though, and he was about to move ahead with his desires anyways when she spoke again.

"Kyo…what do you think of me?"

His mind when blank for a second because he hadn't expected her to ask _that,_ of all things, and he was tempted to just brush her off. But she was looking at him…yes, looking at him with those clear green eyes that knew him far better than anyone else and they had a vulnerable look about them.

He understood then why she had asked him such a thing. Yuya had almost died. She had come even closer to death than when that shameless idiot - who had nearly killed him before - came after her brother and attempted to finish him off as well.

It was there in her eyes, that soft look that she only seemed to get around her and he felt somehow that he had been entrusted by her with something very, very precious. That forbidden word rose up before him but he forced his mind away from that direction, he wasn't sure if he was ready to understand what it meant yet.

Yuya did deserve and answer however and he answer her,…in his own way.

"What do I think of you, huh? Woman, I think you're ugly."

She gasped, the vulnerable look in her eyes deepening, and lowered her head as she attempted to pull away. He held her still with one arm behind her back, easily resisting the force she was exerting against him.

"Let me go, Kyo. I don't know why I even bothered!" her voice had that husky quality that meant she wanted to cry and he knew that if she were looking at him her eyes would likely be shiny with unshed tears.

"Hold, woman, you didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to hear another word, thank-you-very-much."

"You aren't listening, Yuya."

That made her stop and he took that opportunity to cup her chin with his callused freehand and bring her head up so that he could look her in the eye. Sure enough, there was moisture therein but her clenched jaw told him that she was refusing to let the tears fall and he had to smile a little, his woman was stubborn, he had to give her that.

"What am I not listening to Kyo? You made it perfectly clear what you think about me. Ooh, I just…I knew that I couldn't trust you with my feelings, I don't know why I do this to myself."

Kyo might have been insulted but he knew full well that she had grounds for her statements and so he let it go. Because, hopefully she would understand what he was truing to get across to her with his next words.

"Are you going to let me finish?"

She tried to wriggle away once again but it was just as effective now as it had been a few minutes ago.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You have the choice to use what you know about me to understand what I'm saying. I'm going to say it again: I think you're ugly."

She tensed up but remained silent and allowed him to continue this time.

"So ugly, in fact, that I might have to kill the next man who looks at you. You know, just to make sure he doesn't have to be subjected to a Chinkusha like you," he found himself sliding his fingers through her silky hair and he licked suddenly dry lips, she was potent on his senses.

"You're so ugly that I have to make sure you don't go anywhere without me. A woman like you should be kept close in case she gets it into her head that she can have any man she wants just because I decided to keep her."

"Kyo…" there was a faint blush staining her cheeks now as the meaning of his words began to sink in.

"I'm not finished yet. One more thing an ugly woman needs to understand is that her owner will only make one exception when another man takes an interest her. He doesn't have to be lenient when his claim on her is challenged but if he decides to be merciful," he bent his head down so that there was no escaping from his gaze, "be assured that he won't be so kind the next time."

She shuddered and he knew that this point would also stick in her mind and ensure that she didn't decide to go beyond friendship with Red Tiger.

"Do you have any questions for me, Yuya?" this was whispered against her lips and he was fairly burning with the desire to take them with his own but he resisted, a point needed to be made.

"I…I have one."

"Oh, what is it?"

"What…happens if an 'ugly woman' decides to escape from her owner?"

He smirked and used his hand to turn her head to the side so that he could whisper directly into her ear.

"An ugly woman, who tries to run away…gets chased down. And no matter where she is – a forest, an inn, on the road, or in a crowd – and no matter how she protests about wanting someone to love her first or commitment…" he paused and brought his face even closer to the fragile shell of her ear.

"…she gets devoured. And she can be sure that they'll both enjoy every minute of it."

Yuya shuddered even harder this time and he rose to his feet, drawing her up after him. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair one more time and adjusted her kimono which was rumpled from his arm keeping her pressed tight against him.

He was quite certain that he had made his intentions clear but he had refrained from stealing the kiss he so desperately wanted. His woman was fragile at times and now was most definitely one of those times. Hence, he had told her in so many words what she made him think and feel when she was around and now it would up to her to make the next move.

He knew all too well how important it was to be able to make one's own choices in life and he could understand that she did have goals, that she felt something for him, and that she wanted more from him.

Maybe he could give her more, but it all hinged on what she would do with the information he had just given her since she was still young and obviously knew little about what went on between men and women.

It occurred to him that perhaps he had begun to corrupt her a bit but he this was probably as far as he would go for now. He wanted her, Yuya. He wanted the girl who trusted him and took comfort in the mere scent of him. He wanted the brave woman who had stood up again an opponent who was her superior in fighting ability. He wanted the innocent who had let slip earlier that he was in her heart.

She would never know what that it had done to his insides to hear her say those words. But he could show her that he wanted her in a way that far surpassed his desire for any other woman.

It was going to be hard, though.

Yes, so very hard for a monster like him to become a man for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hotaru had been following the big man for sometime - his excitement growing more and more at the thought of the impending battle - when something else teased his senses.

At first, he was inclined to ignore it but it grew more and more until he clearly identified it as ki energy, strong ki energy. Any it wasn't just _any_ ki that he felt, no, it was one that he was most familiar with, one that he hated more than anything else in the world.

'_Why is __**he**__ here?'_ Hotaru thought, anger surfacing automatically. Had he know that his half-brother was going to be in Edo, he wouldn't have agreed to stay - no matter how much "Stupid" Akira asked him to. He turned his golden head this way and that, trying to pinpoint Shinrei's location but his brother had always been the one with more skill at damping down his ki. It shifted and flowed around people like water - unlike Hotaru's, which would flare up in bright bursts when he got too excited.

Shinrei's ki reflected his personality and he couldn't stand it. He despised that control, that uptight attitude of Shinrei's and his constant nattering about the Mibu and how duty came before oneself.

As it was, it was already too late to avoid running into his aggravating sibling by the time he was in viewing distance and he was beyond wanting to avoid a confrontation with him anyways. The quarry he had been hunting up until now was pushed aside in favor of the bigger prize which - in Hotaru speak - meant the person he wanted to kill more.

He found a convenient wall and leaned against it to wait. It wasn't very long before he saw a lone, ox-drawn cart – such as the kind the wealthy or noble used - making its slow way down the narrow street and a familiar figure, shrouded from neck to foot in black and wearing a wide hat, keeping pace next to it. The ground rumbled a bit from the cart wheels as they bounced over the uneven ground and the sensation increased until the cart was drawn up parallel to his spot on the wall.

The figure in black laid a gloved hand on the ox pulling the cart and the animal snorted a bit before coming to a gentle stop. Deliberately, ignoring Hotaru, the man went around to the side of the cart and checked on its contents before moving to the front again and inspecting the bulls hide for any scratches or muscular injuries.

Hotaru grew more and more antsy by the minute and he could just feel his blood boiling. He wanted a fight. No, he craved a fight and he could barely keep the flames in his gut from spilling out and running out to play tag along the edge of his sword.

"Hotaru," the figure spoke at last and golden eyes locked with a matching pair beneath the brim of the hat.

"Hn," he grunted an answer.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't answer to you," was his reply, knowing full well how much his half-brother hated it when he refused to divulge information.

As expected, those other golden eyes narrowed and their owner turned away.

"I don't know why I bother with you sometimes," Shinrei muttered, "Tell me this, at least, have you seen any signs of Kyo? Have you felt anything…unusual."

"Dunno," was Hotaru's casual reply even though they both knew he was being deliberately obtuse – well, more so than usual.

"Honestly, I don't know why the Crimson King keeps you around. Whatever the case, I need you to come with me. I am transporting lady Sakura back to our mutual home."

"Don't wanna'," Hotaru was enjoying his brother's obvious frustration.

"Hotaru…no, Keikoku of the Five Stars, we need to return as soon as possible. I have received word that a suitable vessel has been found for Nobunaga. It is our responsibility to there."

"And what do I get out of it?" Hotaru already knew what he wanted and Shinrei could probably figure it out.

"I'll…," Shinrei sighed in annoyance, "_spar_ with you when we get back."

"A serious fight? I might come with you." the flame-wielder replied. He would have preferred to have it out here but he could wait just a little while longer if it meant he could fight his most hated sibling seriously. He ignored the part about it being a sparring match because their practice sessions always turned into serious battles.

"That'll have to do for now. Just don't take too long following me."

Hotaru shrugged and watched as Shinrei started the cart up again. As if he would _ever_ follow his half-brother anywhere. He'd make sure he made it to Mibu land long before his sibling arrived and as petty as it may have seemed, such was the nature of their relationship. He really did relish any victory, no matter how small, over his brother.

'_Akira is going to have to come here and wait for Kyo himself,'_ he thought as he headed in a slightly different direction from his brother. There were a variety of ways to reach Mibu lands before his and he refused to take the same one as Shinrei. As always, he had his own way of doing things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please R and R and thank you for the constant support, it really keeps me going and keeps me sane.


	19. Wistful Dreams and Hopeless Ambitions

Hope you all enjoy this chapter as usual. And thanks to everyone who has taken the time out to review or at least to read this story. Hopefully this chapter makes sense and the characters aren't OOC because I was trying something a little different.

Also, an excellent review let me know that my spelling, grammar, and punctuation aren't always up to par, so I read through it again and attempted to fix as many as possible. If, after reading this, you think I still need a Beta to help me fine tune each chapter, then please let me know. Offers are also welcome.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Wistful Dreams and Hopeless Ambitions**

She dreamed of him from time to time and this was certainly no exception. She remembered the first time she had seen him, his form so harsh yet so perfect. His long, lean body had been corded tight with muscles that rippled beneath sun-bronzed skill and called to her most inward female self. His was a form that teased her, made her want to forsake what she knew if only to taste the forbidden. And it wasn't just that, no, but to have his eyes, those beautiful ruby eyes look at her…and want only her.

For that, she had gladly forsaken her previous position and fallen from grace just for him.

But he didn't want her, not permanently anyways. They had their one night – and what a night it was – and then he was gone the next morning.

And she was left behind with nothing but a wasted love and home that became closed to her.

So why not turn that fickle emotion into something stronger? Something more powerful?

Something…like hate?

If she couldn't have him - if she meant so little to him - then she had a right to want revenge and have it she would. No matter what price or who she had to serve to get it.

"Indara," the voice was soft and she opened liquid brown eyes to look at the speaker. _'What is it that is so special about these names?'_ she wondered and not for the first time either. Their master insisted on them using the same names though the people who carried them had changed any number of times.

Izumo no Okuni had settled herself to relax under the shade of a maple tree but thoughts of _him_ and what could have been always came back to haunt her. They came on a bitter-sweet boat of confused emotion and left an ache behind on the shores of her heart. It was an ache which served as a constant reminder that she had yet to exorcise her love for him.

Perhaps she never would.

"Why the sad face, Indara, are you perhaps thinking about _him_, hmmm?" asked the speaker, Kubira, who was one of her fellow Shoguns. There were twelve "God Shoguns in all, however, the man before her was one of the more annoying ones. There was nothing wrong with having a thirst for knowledge but he took it too far, always poking and prodding at her. He would ask her the strangest and most personal of questions and they ranged from 'how long her time of the month lasted' to 'what was Kyo like in bed' to 'what color would the sky be if the both the sun and the moon were at their peak and a cow flew over the moon, hypothetically speaking.'

In short, she really couldn't stand him and the sooner she got him away from her the better. And with that in mind she replied with a deceptively warm smile, "I was thinking that he'll probably be the one to kill you one of these days."

He blinked narrow brown eyes at her, cocked his head to the side as he processed her words and then his body began to shudder with laughter.

"Oh ho ho, Indara, you _are_ a funny one. As if worthless scum like him could ever compete with my genius."

For some reason she found herself getting even more annoyed that this pest in front her thought so little of Kyo. Kubira had never even _met_ Kyo and yet he was treating the one man she had found worthy of her love as if he were nothing. Her finely formed face creased in a frown which she swiftly smoothed over but not before Kubira noticed.

The laughter stopped but a malicious smile remained in place and she didn't like the calculating gleam that appeared in his eye, "Oh, what's wrong, Indara. Upset that I'm mocking your little boyfriend? Perhaps I should tell the master when he wakes up again that his favorite spy still has a thing for the Demon Child."

"Really?" she drawled slowly, moving a little closer to him and making sure that her robed slipped just a little bit further down her shoulders, watching in amusement as his eyes flicked down to take in her cleavage before darting back up to her own.

Okuni allowed a seductive smile to grace her features and all but purred in a sultry voice, "Maybe I do, Kubira, and what would you propose I do to keep your mouth shut? I can think of a few…_things_."

His Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and it was a struggle not to let a smirk form. Kubira was smart but he was still a man. And if there was one thing she'd learned since losing her exalted position as a Miko and living among men for so long, it was that all men were hard pressed to resist a well endowed woman.

"Well, I," he actually began to pant and she hid her disgust well, "can think of a few things as well, and I bet I can do them even better than Kyo ever could."

She tilted her head to the side as if she were actually considering what he was said and she leaned forward until her lips were just a hairsbreadth from his.

"Kubira," she breathed his name so that it was a smooth caress against his mouth, "Kyo is a man among men. A demon in fact and so…" she brushed a finger against that prominent bob in his throat, "don't you ever..." she drew her finger away from his neck, and stared hard at the near invisible wire she had left there before throwing her hand out and causing it to draw tight.

He gasped and his head jerked back, a thin line of blood appearing where her sharp wire had bitten into his skin. He didn't dare to move as her voice took on an edge of steel that summarily cut his manhood to pieces as she finished her earlier sentence,"…ever, presume that you can be even a fourth of the man he is."

"I will do what I was asked to do Kubira and I will do it well. But if I ever hear you speak of Kyo like that and if I think, for even one second, that you've gotten it into your head that I could ever want _you_, I _will_ finish putting that wire through your scrawny neck. Am I understood?"

He gave a tiny jerk of his head and winced as the wires dug in even deeper.

She smiled again and released him from her weapon.

"Lovely. Now run along, Kubira, Shindara is going to be here in a bit with orders for me."

He glared at her but did as he was told. She waited until she could no longer sense his presence before turning back towards the tree and peering up through its branches.

"Tell, me Shindara, are you always this fond of eavesdropping?"

There wasn't even a whoosh of displaced air as the former ninja jumped down to tower over her. He looked at her with his cold eyes and she repressed a shudder. This wasn't a man that she could manipulate and they both knew it. The question though was whether or not he would address the conversation between her and Kubira.

"Indara, I want you to go to Edo, find Demon Eyes Kyo and do whatever it takes to get him to trust you, again."

She ignored the tug of pain these newest orders caused. To be so close to Kyo again would be painful but she had become used to burying her feelings.

"I'll go immediately," she replied, forcing herself not to run past him in order to get away as quickly as possible.

"And Indara," his voice stopped her in her tracks, "if I find that you plan to betray us with Kyo, I will personally make sure that you do not have the opportunity to do so again."

She shuddered and muttered a quiet, "understood," before continuing on her way.

The Mibu were made up of a hierarchy of little fish who were commanded by bigger fish who In turn were ordered about by even bigger ones and so on until they reached the Crimson King. She had to remember that, though she was stronger than some, she was still just a little fish. A little fish who lied to herself about no longer being in love with a man who would never be on a level as low as her own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya couldn't take her eyes off of Kyo's back the entire way to the clearing. His words and actions kept playing themselves over and over again in her head and she couldn't decide if she should be frightened for her virginity or take what he offered and hope that it would be enough to satisfy her heart.

She maintained enough distance to observe him and felt her face heating up when she realized that his haori was all but gone now and she caught a glimpse now and then of the bronzed skin of his back. It had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to in her life to keep her hands from wandering over his skin when she was bandaging him up. His body practically radiated heat and there had been a fine sheen of sweat on his skin that made it glisten and beckoned her fingers to trace every ridge and contour of his well muscled chest.

And then there was his scent. If only there was some way that she could bottle up his scent and carry it with her when the time came for them to go their separate ways. She was not naïve enough to believe that they could always be together, no matter how much she longed for it to be so. Kyo was too famous and too wild and no matter what he said, she had a bad premonition that he was going to leave someday and go where she could not follow. However, after his words she knew for sure that he wasn't going to be leaving her by choice when the time came.

Kyo liked her and - even though she didn't really know why - Yuya wanted, no, needed to keep it that way. She found herself blushing at the thought that he was attracted to her and she was more than a little disappointed that he hadn't kissed her again even though she had really wanted him to. Perhaps, she should take the initiative this time? But how could she when she really had no experience with this sort of thing?

An idea popped up and she quickly dismissed it as being too self serving but it continued to crop up until she began to seriously consider doing it. She hadn't thanked Kyo, as of yet, for saving her from White Crow and it had been lost in the works between the dual distractions of bandaging Kyo and his subsequent "talk" with her. And now, her frazzled mind had hit upon a plan that would allow her to taste those magnificent lips of his again and thank him all in the same breath. It was a little bold but, she looked at Kyo again, it would definitely be worth it if she could make it work.

Her mind made up, she took a deep breath and quickened her step until she was close enough to clasp her small fingers around his calloused ones. Kyo paused and looked down at her with an eyebrow raised, a clear question in his red eyes.

"Kyo, I…um…wanted to…," she could barely get the words out and he apparently sensed that what she had to say was important, to her at least because he inclined his head down towards her as he spoke.

"What are you trying to tell me, woman?"

"I…well…I wanted to thank you…for saving me," she deliberately pitched her voice low and watched him from beneath lowered lashes as he bent his head down towards her to better hear what she had to say. _'That's it…just a little bit lower'_ she thought. When he was close enough, she snapped her head up - catching the startled look he threw her – before she closed her eyes and moved forward to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

He went rigid for a second before it dawned on him that she was actually initiating contact for once and he took control of her clumsy attempt at romancing him. He slowly drew her bottom lip between his own and sucked gently, lightly nipping the plump flesh before slanting his own over hers. He traced her lips with his tongue before coaxing her with gentle sweeps to open and let him in.

Someone let out a moan and she was startled to discover that it was her, as he explored the contours of her mouth and she in turn explored his. A gently pressure came down on the cheeks of her bottom and she pulled away with a gasp as she realized that it was his hands caressing her thus.

"Kyo…" her voice was throaty and she blushed - hard – as apprehension stole over her once more. She could not believe that she had been so bold and that she had actually enjoyed his advances. And she definitely couldn't believe how swollen and sensitive her lips felt, a condition that appeared to be reflected to a lesser degree on the well-formed lips of a certain Demon Eyes Kyo.

She half expected him to give her a knowing smirk that would make her feel foolish for even thinking of seducing him but the look he was giving her did away with any such notion. His eyes had darkened to an even deeper shade of red and his arms alternatively tightened and relaxed around her. His lids lowered to hide the depths of those fascinating orbs and he bent down slowly to bury his nose in her hair, pulling her tightly to his body.

Yuya tensed but he did nothing else save move his nose from the crown of her head down to the space behind her left ear, then to the soft line of her jaw, before coming to rest against the side of her neck and breathing in deeply of her scent. She let out a gasp at the feel of his breath against her skin and then he moved away and looked her in the eye once more.

Whatever it was that he saw there seemed to satisfy him because he spoke then.

"You aren't quite ready yet. But you will be…very soon."

Given recent events, she actually understood, at least in part, what he meant by that statement and she blushed, her mind frantically searching for a change in topic.

"What do I smell like to you?" the question slipped out before she could catch it as he was began to move away - _after_ giving her bottom a lingering caress.

He paused in a half-turn and looked at her for a long moment before a smile broke out on his lips that showcased his sharp canines and made her feel like a mouse before a very hungry cat.

"What do you smell like, hmmm?" he tapped his cheek with a long finger and rolled his eyes upwards as if he were thinking very hard about her question – though she knew he was deliberately leaving her in suspense. He looked at her and his smile was blatantly lecherous.

"You…smell like a girl who is almost ready to be a woman."

She felt her face burning at his statement and she didn't know how to react, so she did the only thing she could. She gave him a hard glare and marched past him to the clearing, doing her best to ignore his soft, mocking laughter.

'_Stupid Kyo!' _she thought before breaking through the trees and into the fading, noon sunlight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ajira."

The young man paused and waited for the speaker to catch up, stifling a sign of annoyance as he realized who it was.

"How may I be of service, Kubira?" asked the young man with his trademark politeness. He often found that his opponents were disarmed by his manner of speaking and he was not opposed to using their surprise against them in battle. Of course, this was not to say that he didn't have his own code of honor but he did enjoy the thrill that came with victory. _He_ had taught him that. And speaking of _him…_

"Perchance there has been word of Kyo? I grow weary of waiting for Shindara to tell us when we can move."

Though he could not see, his other four senses were exceedingly sharp and he could sense the slightest change in the air around him. For example, there was a small, nearly imperceptible displacement of air that occurred when someone changed their facial expression and he knew the moment the look on Kubira's face turned sly. The aura of ki energy surrounding the other man rippled with a wealth of colors that he could observe with the innate sixth sense that all warriors possessed. Right now, Kubira's said that he had a secret that he wanted to share but that, combined with his expression, told him that he would want something in return.

The problem with Kubira was that his prices could be extravagant at times and Akira – known as "Akira the Two-Headed Dragon of the Twelve God Shoguns" – couldn't help but to wonder what his price was going to be. He decided that hearing his companion out first would be the most prudent course of action because – though he detested the puppet master – his information tended to be exceedingly accurate.

"So eager to hear about your former master, Ajira? Well, far be it from me to deny you such a simple pleasure. I have recently obtained an interesting tidbit of information that I might be willing to part with, if…" he allowed the sentence to trail off in an obvious attempt to build intrigue and Akira suppressed a sign or irritation. Kubira, he had decided a long time ago, was a fool with delusions or grandeur. The man played around with dolls for goodness sake and was hardly the attractive type. He was too intense, and too enamored of his own vast knowledge to realize that he was, for lack of a better word, a loser. _'Honestly, this is what it's come to because of Kyo and his idiotic decision to leave.'_ Akira's patience was wearing thin from spending so much time around his fellow Shoguns, most of whom he could place firmly in the same category as Kubira. The only ones he could truly respect were Indara and Shindara. The rest were only so much offal that he looked forward to taking care of in his own time.

"Well, don't you want to know?" Kubira's rather nasally voice broke into his thoughts and he placed and indulgent smile on his face.

"Perhaps, I do Kubira," he said, his tone gentle, "but I have spent enough time around you to know that you will want something in return. Pray tell me what me what your price is?"

"Well, I would like to know everything about Kyo's looks in return for my information. I know that you were not always blind, and you spent enough time around him to get a good idea of his measurements."

"And what would you offer me in return for my _precious_ childhood memories of the man who raised me and betrayed me?" this was getting interesting.

"I would tell you about the woman, Indara, and the mission I have been given as well."

"And that mission would be," though his tone was mild, Akira's ears were sharply tuned to the juicy tidbit of information about to come his way.

"I was asked to ascertain whether Okuni, whom we know as Indara, still had feelings for Kyo that might hamper her mission of spying on him. If the answer was 'yes', I was to follow her and insure that she did her job and I believe that she does indeed harbor feeling for that low-class beast, Kyo."

Though Akira kept his smile firmly in place, he felt rage at Kubira for the way he maligned his former master. He could feel ice building in his veins and threatening to spill out and attack the other man but he controlled it. The time was not yet ripe.

"This is interesting news Kubira, I am gratified that you decided to share this with me. But if it isn't too much trouble, may I ask why you need to know what Kyo looks like?"

"Of course, it's because I've hit upon a brilliant plan to trap him. You told us how you had set the dogs upon him as it were by placing him and his companion on the wanted list. Of course, this would never be enough to stop him but it occurred to me that if he hasn't killed his girl companion yet then she might be of some import to him. I plan to lure her away."

"My, what a clever plan," Akira said, his smile taking on a slightly malicious edge.

"But, however will you find the time to pull it off."

Kubira sighed dejectedly, "unfortunately, time is short and I'm not sure when I could put it in motion while I'm tailing Indara."

"Oh, poor Kubira. Perhaps if there was someone else who could follow her…then you could bring such a brilliant plan to fruition?"

"Why, yes, that might work Ajira, its not as if there aren't others among the twelve who could take care of her if need be."

"Could I perhaps, volunteer myself? I am so very tired of being cooped up here." Akira was enjoying manipulating the other man.

"Well, I suppose…but…"

"I know, forget I asked. I merely thought that you wanted a bit of extra time to enact your brilliant plan," he let out a sigh that sounded almost longing, as if his heart broke at the thought of not seeing Kubira's "brilliant" plan come to fruition. Kubira's biggest weakness was his ego.

"No, no, it's no trouble at all. By all means, please feel free to take my place."

It took some effort but Akira managed to keep his smile from coming out as a triumphant smirk as he replied, "what a wonderful friend you are, Kubira. I will tell you everything I know about Kyo for your magnificent plan."

"Thank you, Akira, for looking out for me. I really appreciate you taking care of me and I'll be sure to reward you well for this."

"Such praise, I have barely even _begun_ to take care of you, but when I do, you'll most definitely know."

He waited until the other man had turned his back and walked past him before allowing his smile to turn cold. _Oh, yes, Kubira. I'll take _exceptionally_ good care of you when the time comes.'_

It was growing to be too tiresome to maintain his "nice" mask around these mindless dogs who called them selves the "Twelve God Shoguns." Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about them much longer once he and Kyo met.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They watched him from the cover of the trees. Cold eyes lingering on the slender yet dignified figure he cut. His short hair was a shade between gold and silver and he appeared to be unarmed and unaware as he basked in the sun. The setting sun played with his unusual hair and highlighted a face that was flawless yet gentle. A visage that was almost angelic in nature and made his onlookers wonder how anyone could ever have taken orders from such a seemingly delicate man.

One masked figure turned to another of his brethren and said in a hushed whisper, "Why do they want him back again? He doesn't look like much at all."

"He's the one responsible for keeping the 'Demon Child' alive and allowing it to grow to adulthood. That in itself is a betrayal of the Mibu. That demon's very existence is a curse on us and we have had no children born to us for close to twenty years," came the heated reply.

"But I heard he was one of the four elders, surely it would be suicide for us to go up against him."

"What are you, a coward? He's been living in the mortal realm for a long time. You know what extended periods of time outside of Mibu lands does to ones body and he's been out for years. It'll be easy."

'_Easy? Indeed?'_ thought the man in question. Muramasa's inhumanly sharp hearing picked up on every piece of their conversation and he found himself smiling. He was getting too old for this kind of thing. Every year, his former colleagues within the Mibu sent soldiers to bring him back and every year he was forced to revert back to a lifestyle that he had begun to shun ever since he gained and lost his human wife.

It seemed as if these soldiers were being told less and less about him. For example, they obviously didn't know that his hearing was far better than any humans. And they most definitely didn't know that, even without his exceptional hearing, he would still be able to pinpoint their exact positions and know every single part of their rather half-formed plan. Satori – the power to hear thoughts and control minds, to a certain extent – was indeed a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it was almost impossible to pull a surprise attack on him and a curse because he had a more intimate portrait than most into the people he was forced to kill.

'_Perhaps I should go with them next time,'_ he mused as his slowly stood and drifted in a seemingly aimless pattern towards the trees.

'_Someone in the Mibu obviously wants to talk to me and I bet I can guess who. But I'm afraid I can't really move until Kyo gets here. Poor soldiers, I would like to have spared you death this time - if not at my hands then, definitely, at the hands of the man who sent you. He never could tolerate failure.'_

When he was about ten feet, or so, from the trees he performed a swift count of his opponents and came up with twenty. _'Is that all? Does he think I'll let down my guard just because he's halved their numbers this time?'_

Closing his eyes briefly and shaking his head, he directed a smile towards the foliage where the two speakers were hidden and said in his kindest voice, "A good day to you all. Do you think that perhaps you can leave me in peace just this once? I would prefer it if I didn't have to send you to your graves."

There was silence and he was bombarded with mental exclamations of shock and fear before, almost to a man, they pushed those feeling to the wayside and surged toward him with a murderous intent.

He sighed and withdrew the sword that he had designed specifically to hide in the pleats of his hakama. It was such a pity, really, that they were so well controlled by the Mibu that almost all sense of self-preservation had been lost to them. Indeed, it made his heart ache every time he saw first hand how the family he'd disowned had degenerated.

'_Oh, Kyo, they need you more than ever to show them the way,'_ he thought sadly as his enemies broke free from the trees and began to attack. And then he shut all other thoughts off, blocking out the mental voices of the men before him lest he go mad from their psychic cries of anguish as he killed them.

Such poor, poor mislead fools.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry this was such a short chapter but it's more like a bridge between events. I'm going to do some time progression in the next chapter where they arrive at Edo because I want the pace to pick up just a bit and I try not to introduce too many new characters at a time. Thanks for hanging in there with me and being patient. As always, please read and review. Hugs and kisses to everyone!


	20. Returning Memories and Growing Acceptanc

My, oh, my. Is it..? Can it be…? An update?

Yes, your eyes do not deceive you. I have not abandoned this fic and I'm sorry for the huge delay.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me and reviewing this fic. Thanks to all the lurkers who de-lurked to tell me to get off of my behind and get this show on the road. Thanks to all of the new people who sat there in fear and nervousness, wondering if they had happened across a dead story.

I'm not dead but I am busy. I know where I want to take this story and there's definitely going to be a sequel that also going to be a long story. Of course, there's more Kyo/Yuya goodness on the way too though not too much in this chappie, I don't want to give y'all cavities.

Also, I found out about this interesting site called Fan Works Finder that's: www (dot) fanworksfinder (dot) com. If you want to search for a particular fic but you don't know where you can find it. If you want to recommend a fic and give reviews about why you recommend a certain fic you can do that too. It's particularly geared towards people who read fics and to help other readers to separate the good fics from the bad. I signed up myself and I like it so far, maybe you will too.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Returning Memories and Growing Acceptance**

"Stop gawking like some sort of bumpkin, girl, and get a move on. We don't have all day," Kyo growled behind her and Yuya turned to glare at him.

"Well _excuse_ me for being such a country girl, Mr. High-and-Mighty Thousand Killer, but I've never been in Edo before. And I _know_ that you have no idea why we're here either beyond the fact that your _senses_ tell you that this is where we need to be. Before we know it, those same senses will have us climbing Fuji-San or, even worse, have us heading into the heart of Aokigahara."

"Oh, so the little girl thinks she has the right to talk back to her master?"

"For the one-millionth time, I am not your servant, Kyo. Kami, why I stay with you is beyond me," she glared into his crimson eyes and silently cursed the weak female emotions that jotted down notes in her mind every single time she looked at him. Notes that never failed to remind her of how _'gorgeous'_ he was and didn't she just want to _'nibble'_ on those well-formed lips of his.

It had been a week since Benitora had joined them on their journey and she truly did believe that she would have either strangled Kyo or done something far worse if he hadn't been around. In this case, "far worse" had nothing do with maiming the man who was driving her crazy and everything to do with her growing attraction to said man - Demon Eyes Kyo. She was not about to forget the way his kiss made her feel, nor could she keep her body from remembering the feel of being pressed tight against him while his hands took a trip down to her unsuspecting bottom.

As they stood now, she wasn't sure what they were. He wasn't her fiancé, they weren't exactly lovers, and she refused to even believe that he truly thought of her as his servant. Masters generally did not care if one or two servants died unless it created an undue hardship on them and Kyo had demonstrated more than once that he valued her in his own way. And what was more, she had caught him looking at her with an odd glint in his eyes multiple times this past week. Kyo definitely had a thing for her and though she was confused about the exact details, she was gratified.

However, Yuya had the distinct impression that he was waiting for something in particular because he hadn't kissed her again - though his hands still found their way onto her person whenever the opportunity presented itself. What he was waiting for, she could only guess at, but her apprehension was tempered by relief. She was dangerously close to falling for someone she probably shouldn't have and there were still those hopes and dreams she had of being married and raising a family.

Did she like Kyo?

Yes.

Did she want to go beyond mere kisses?

As hard as it was to admit, the answer was "yes" again.

Did she love him?

That was where the problem began.

Kyo, didn't quite know who he was. She understood that clearly. Something had happened to him before the battle at Sekigahara that made him infamous and that same "something" had to be causing the odd behavior which had been going on ever since his battles of a week past. There were times when he would move about in his sleep and his lips would twitch as if he were speaking to someone.

It first started to happen the night they returned to the town where they had left their horses…

**Flashback**

_They entered the inn after selling the horses because they were far too conspicuous – opting to utilize a cart instead. After that, Kyo had bought a new kimono to replace his tattered haori, hakama, and what was left of his armor – though he carefully tucked these away in a parcel all their own. Yuya raised her eyebrows at this but declined to comment._

_The three of them were forced to share a single room and Benitora had cracked a joke about how happy he was to be occupying a room with "Yuya-han" and how Kyo should be careful lest she get stolen away. It was all in good fun but Kyo had given him just one look – a look with a wealth of meaning - and Benitora muttered something about how lovely it would be to sleep in the hallway this time of year._

_She remembered chuckling at the antics of the "Red Tiger" and thinking that it should be more like "Tiger-With-His-Tail-Between-His-Legs" before turning to Kyo to share her joke. The smile melted from her lips, though, when she caught sight of the look on her companion's face. There had been a thin sheen of sweat on his sun-kissed skin and he was staring at the wall with a faraway look on his face as if it wasn't really the wall that he was seeing but something far, far worse. _

_It was a look that shook her to her core and she knew, somehow, that his mind had gone to someplace else - a place so deep inside of himself that she wasn't sure that he would ever come back. _

_Panic rose up inside of her and she dropped to her knees and reached out to shake his shoulder, biting her lip when he didn't respond._

_Yuya touched hesitant fingers to his face and bit her lip when she found his skin to be cold and clammy._

_And then he made a choked sound and she watched as his throat started working up and down, as if he were having a problem with his breathing._

_Her movements against his shoulder grew rougher with little results and she finally whispered a panicked "I'm sorry" before rearing back, closing her eyes, and giving him a sharp slap across the face._

_Dead silence fell and she froze in that position, her hand still outstretched and her eyes screwed shut, as if that would keep her safe from the potential consequences of striking the dreaded Demon Eyes Kyo for the second time since she'd met him._

_Moments ticked by and her apprehension grew until he spoke at last._

"_Open your eyes woman," his deep voice commanded and she could no more have resisted that voice or its owner than the waves of the sea could resist the pull of the moon. But she took her time about it – slowly lowering her arm and folding her hands demurely in front of her like a child that had been caught doing something wrong. _

_Slowly, slowly, s…l….o…w…l…y, she opened her eyes - keenly aware of the fact that she was being very childish – and looked at Kyo._

_A toothy grin greeted her – the one that he used whenever he was having fun at her expense – and her emotions did a complete one-eighty just like that. Concern turned to embarrassment which in turn grew into fury and she was struck with the purely female urge to scratch his eyes out for making her worry for nothing._

_Yuya returned his look with a frown and let out a frustrated sigh. "Can't you be decent for once, Kyo?" she asked, suddenly feeling the weight of the most stressful day of her young life._

"_Enough is enough! The last thing I need is for you to space out and worry me half to death. What in the world possessed you to play such a cruel joke when you know I'm stressed out enough as it is?"_

_If she hadn't been so attuned to the man in front of her, she might have missed the small flicker of something – something that reminded her disturbingly of fear - that moved through his gaze and was quickly suppressed. If she hadn't been so worried just a short while ago, she might have left it alone but she didn't need unanswered questions that robbed her of sleep, not tonight._

_And so she fixed him squarely in the eye and asked him seriously, "It __**was**__ just a joke, right?"_

_And Demon Eyes Kyo stared her right back in the eye, gave her a playful smirk that was strained around the edges, and asked a question of his own, "What do __**you**__ think, hmm?" He turned his back then and lay down before she could analyze his face too closely._

_Yuya had seen enough. Yes, it was enough to know that Kyo had been far from joking…and enough to know that he was deeply disturbed himself. She would not soon forget the slight fear in his eyes when she demanded a reason for his behavior and his refusal to answer her query directly._

_The question was: "What could possibly scare a demon?"_

**End Flashback**

"Hurry it up woman," Kyo's voice broke into her inner musings and she gave him the obligatory glare before hurrying to catch up to him. She trailed behind him and wondered as she stared at his broad back, _'Kyo, what's happening to you?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She watched them. Well, it would more correct to say that she watched _him_ – the other two weren't nearly so interesting. The girl she could care less about though, given what she knew about _him_, she would assume that the girl was a lover of some sort. The other man with the bandana she knew very well and she would need to be careful lest he upset the plans she'd been carefully weaving these four long years. Weaving like the spiders she was so fond of using.

She would admit that, at first, she was terrified of her pets. When she had first gone to Ieyasu-Sama with her plan to train the deadly arachnids - something that was rarely done due to the dangerous and often fatal nature of the training – he had given her one of those looks of his. It was a look that always made her feel naked and open, as if she had no secrets to hide from him and it was in fact more true than she liked to think. Ieyasu was known to his subordinates as Hattori Hanzo and he ran the most infamous ninja clan in all Nippon – the Iga. He had his ways of knowing everything that went on in his demesne and she knew that he had most definitely known about her rather unique situation before she set foot in Edo to throw herself on his mercy.

There wasn't much she could complain about. He had listened to her, a frightened young woman who was barely out of her girlhood and yet, had already had her childish dreams torn to pieces right before her eyes. The Sho-Gun hadn't laughed at her or mocked her when she declared her desire for vengeance and then put forth the means she intended to use to achieve that end. No, Tokugawa Ieyasu-Sama has listened and had asked her but one question when she was finished speaking: "_Do you understand what it means to fight for revenge?"_

And she had known exactly what he meant. Was she ready to throw away everything to achieve that end? Was she ready to lose her femininity? After all, her chosen occupation would leave her arms mutilated and the resulting pain would be near constant. Was she ready to face the emptiness that came once revenge was achieved? She heard his question for what it was and she had answered with a firm _"Yes."_

So here she was now, watching her prey and planning her attack. A cold smile touched her lips and she lightly bit them in anticipation. Revenge would be hers, even if she had to sacrifice her own life to get it. Maybe then she wouldn't remember a steady crimson gaze that was hard yet gentle and she wouldn't dream of the owner of those eyes standing over Mayumi's body with a sword splattered in blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So I was there at Sekigahara and there were ten, no, twenty…uh…maybe it was thirty, yeah, thirty men on horseback charging straight at me. My bokken had broken in half – yeah, I use wood, steel swords are for weaklings - and I had nothing left but my bare fists so I…," Bontenmaru abruptly paused, missing the sighs of relief that always seemed to follow the end of his stories, especially the ones he'd told about ten times already and each time with its own extra embellishments. His audience at the moment was made up of farmers who'd come into town to visit a brothel or two and a young lady who served drinks and probably more than that at the brothel's "tea room."

He looked around the room and grinned before standing, "Well, I have to get going. It seems an old friend has come into town and I've got to greet 'im right proper y' know. The other patrons exchanged looks with each other, wondering how in the world he could possibly know that his friend was in town but none daring to voice the question out loud for fear he would decide to sit back down and tell his story _again_ but with forty horsemen charging him this time.

Bontenmaru shrugged on his shirt, not bothering to tie it closed and slung his bokken over his shoulder with a wink at the serving girl - who rolled her eyes but gave him a smile anyways. Irritating he might be at times but most people generally couldn't help but like the huge warrior with the infectious grin and the eye-patch that made him stand out.

Waving a good-bye to the rest, he tossed down a handful of coins to cover his tab and made his way to the place where he could sense Kyo. He was itching for a good fight and he'd had a hard time convincing himself that he should have felt relief at not having to fight Hotaru when he has sensed the younger man heading his way the other day. He was there to collect Kyo, not beat some sense into his former friend and fellow Emperor.

Still…he felt a grin working its way onto his face. Just because he needed Kyo alive didn't mean that they could have a nice, friendly, demolish-half-of-the-city sparring match, right? His grin turned into a smile of anticipation. Yup, it had been far too long since he had a good work-out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can anyone explain to me why it is that - if Edo is so big and so great – we are staying at a brothel?!" Yuya fixed blazing green eyes on both of her male companions who studiously avoided her gaze. She could feel a vein moving on the side of her forehead as a result of her irritation.

"Aw, Yuya-Han, can't you cut a guy a break?" asked Benitora with a chagrined smile, "We've been traveling almost non-stop by foot and we could both use a drink."

"And I'm sure there are places where you could fulfill those needs where there aren't women who lie on their backs for a living."

"Well, yeah for those needs…but not for others," that last part was said in whisper and Yuya felt her face heat up.

"A…anyways, I refuse to spend the night _there_ so if you could just give me a couple of ryo, if it isn't too much trouble Kyo, I'll stay somewhere else."

Kyp, the jerk, fixed clearly amused, crimson eyes on her and said without hesitation, "No."

"No? NO?!" her voice raised a few octaves, drawing the attention of passerby, but she didn't care.

"Give me one good reason why I can't spend the night at a nice, respectable inn?"

"Well, I can't have my _servant_ wandering around without a clue, can I? A helpless bumpkin, such as your, would only get herself killed or taken advantage of in a city like this. And I suppose what Red Tiger should have said was, we want a place where we can get a good drink and get served by women who aren't dog-faced – like _someone_ we know – and are nice and obedient. _And_ are likely to be much better endowed too."

"That's not a good enough reason, Kyo," she replied, more than a little hurt that he still seemed to want other women, even after everything they'd shared and his oddly worded confession to her.

"You want a good reason, Dog-Face? Okay, maybe I want you there to further your education."

"To further my education? To…further…my…education?!" as she enunciated his words, their meaning sunk in and she knew that her blush was now three shades darker and her temper was hot enough to set fire to the brothel they were poised to enter.

"Kyo, you are an unbelievable jerk. Why I _like_ you I can't even begin to understand," she all but roared before she realized the potential consequences of her slip and screwed her eyes shut in mortification. _'Dear Kami-Sama, please tell me I did not just tell him that I __**liked**__ him. Please tell me that I did not put that much ammunition in his hands.'_

She prayed hard before opening her eyes again and held back a swear at the sight of his grin. It was his wicked, fanged, "I've-got-you-where-I-want-you-and-now-I'm-going-to-eat-you-MUWHAHAHAHA!!" grin that sent chills down her spine and let her know that she was in for a rough time.

"Why Dog-Face, I'm flattered," he said with a false pretense of cheerfulness that didn't compute with the Kyo she knew.

"Don't be, I've liked plenty of other guys before you," she said with a haughty laugh that sounding more like she was choking. _'Curse you Nozomu for raising me to be so honest and chaste that I can't even bluff my way out of situations like this,'_ she thought crossly.

Kyo, in typical Kyo-fashion, saw right through her and his grin turned even slyer, it that was humanly possible.

"Is that so Dog-Face? That's not what I gathered when you pulled me down the other day and tried to suck my tongue out of my mouth. I got the distinct impression that you were a virgin who had finally learned what it was like to feel like _real_ a woman."

Yuya was speechless and utterly humiliated. Is that what he thought it was, a forced kiss? An act of a desperate girl? That wasn't right, it couldn't be right because he was the one who deepened the kiss, not she. She hadn't even known that there was such a thing as an open mouthed kiss until he showed her. And what about the way he'd been acting? What about his near constant proximity to her? What about the physical contact he always managed to contrive with her? What in the world was going on?

His actions and his words weren't matching up and if she doubted that something was going on before, she knew for certain now that he was trying to push her away. And Kyo only started to push her away when he was trying to hide something. The question was: "What was he hiding?"

It dawned on her that Kyo was waiting for her typical reaction - usually a high pitched yell or an attempt on his life – but she refused to give him the satisfaction. So he wanted to play games with her, did he? So he dared to assume that she wouldn't question his odd behavior, did he? So he thought she wouldn't fight for him, did he? Ooh, she'd show him, alright.

'_Kyo, Kyo, Kyo…I'm not that easy to get rid of,'_ she thought, pasting a sweet smile of her face, which widened when she caught a quick flash of surprise in his eyes. No doubt about it, dealing with Kyo had made her a stronger woman and she would show him just how fierce she could be when it came to him. True, she was only just admitting to herself that she was well on her way to going beyond "I like you" with Kyo but she knew now what it was that she wanted. And somewhere between her confusion of the past week and her uncertainty of only a few moments ago, her heart had made the decision that she would stick with Kyo for the long haul.

No matter how angry he got.

No matter how much he tried to push her away – which was pretty childish when she thought about it.

No matter how many insults he threw her way.

She would not forget the moment when he had told her in his own way that he wanted her by his side. Nor would she forget the promise he had made to protect her. And she would never, never forget his smell and the feel of his strong back as he abandoned his fight with Benitora and stood as a shield between herself and White Crow. Kyo – the Thousand Killer – deserting a fight to protect _her_? Did he even realize how telling that had been?

Those moments were precious, and she wanted her heart to be so full of them that when the time came for her to die, she could say that it was a happy death.

With that in mind, she moved forward and looped her arms around his right one, giving him a sunny smile as she purred, "Okay, whatever my _master_ asks of me is just fine."

Yuya heard a choking sound from the general direction of Benitora that sounded suspiciously like a guffaw and she pointedly ignored the disapproving stares from passerby who had paused to observe their odd little group. Instead, she focused on Kyo's bright, crimson eyes and watched as he turned her odd behavior over in his head – obviously unsure what to make of her complete personality flip-flop. By sheer force of will, she kept her smile from turning sly and decided to add on the coup de grace.

"I don't mind staying out of your way so that you can have a much fun as you desire with women who are no doubt much more skilled than my unworthy self. There is but one thing I would ask in return, Kyo-Sama." His eyebrows flew upwards at the honorific and she hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick.

A moment passed - during which he gave her a long, considering look - before he accepted the invite to play her game.

"What is it you would ask of me, woman?" he inquired and she graced him with a sweet smile.

"All I would ask of you is this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo blinked in surprise as she leaned up on the tips of her toes and placed an exquisitely soft kiss on his lips that was more chaste than erotic.

"That's for taking care of me for so long. Truly, I am grateful to you Kyo-Sama," she said once she was standing normally once more. For whatever reason, the sight of her looking up at him without a hint of anger in those green eyes of hers - especially after he had put forth such an effort to get her pissed - made a flicker of annoyance go through him.

He didn't want her getting too attached to him, especially not when it seemed as if the floodgates in his mind had opened and he was remembering what it was like to be the Kyo of old. To be the sort of Kyo who would have gladly used the girl before him and cast her aside once the next battle came along. To be the sort of Kyo who would have killed her for daring to strike him not only once, but twice. She didn't know of,…couldn't know of the flash of blind rage that had engulfed him on that night a week a ago when his mind had pitched him to a time that he'd been unable to recall in four years of confusion. He'd been angry, so very, very angry when he felt her slap him and his first reaction was to kill her for insulting him like that.

But he had looked at her, seen her eyes screwed shut in fear and the rage had departed just like that, leaving an unfamiliar fear in its place. _'I could have killed her,'_ he had thought and the fear had fled only to be replaced with shame. Yuya was an innocent, she trusted him when most wouldn't, she relied on him and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if she died by his hand, it would be the one death that would follow him for the rest of his days. So he hadn't kissed her, not again, but he couldn't bring himself to stop touching her. It calmed him, especially on the days when he was so swamped with bad memories and negative emotions directed towards him by Tenryo that he thought he would go mad. There was no relief when he slept either.

He didn't remember everything yet, but what he envisioned in his nightmares was more than enough. He saw villages burned and the bodies of men, women, and children. He saw himself walking the ruins and picking off the stragglers uncaring of which side they were on. If they had a sword in hand, he was going after them. He saw rapes, more than he cared to count, though it was never him doing the deed. And even though he always killed off the rapists in his memories and - more often than not - put the victim out of her misery, his current memories would sometimes overlap with his past. Sometimes, he wouldn't see some nameless woman crying and begging while some sweaty man or men forced themselves on her, no, sometimes the woman was Yuya and it sent chills down his spine.

It certainly didn't help that sometimes the women in his memories were targeted because they had some sort of connection to him. It made questions rise up that he didn't dare answer. Would something like that happen to the girl just because she travelled with him? How could he explain to her what sort of monster he had been without earning her distrust? Oh, he might be called a "demon" now but he was nothing compared to the beast he had been before.

And there was still more. There was a haunting image of a beautiful woman with silky black hair and a gently smile…and words of love.

"I love you Kyo…," she said in a soft voice, "do you think you could love me even if I…"

He couldn't remember what she said or did after that but the sense of anger and betrayal that filled him whenever he thought about her told him that, whatever it was, it had hurt him deeply. It had to be part of the reason why he was so damaged now and why he couldn't fully utilize all of his former techniques. Even now, he could feel Tenryo stirring as it picked up on his negative emotions and he took a deep breath before forcing his mind to the present.

Kyo didn't know what Yuya's game was but he would play along for now and see where it led him. At least he could never claim that the girl was boring and with a small grin, he led his two companions into the brothel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a faint hum in his ear but since he was still a long ways from being drunk, he assumed that it was just his annoyance getting the better of him.

"Oh, Kyo-Sama, don't you have any stories to tell us too?" one of the women purred as she re-filled his sake cup.

Benitora made a very amusing drunk and the rest of the patrons in the establishment had been greatly entertained by his antics and the tales he told – all, except one. Kyo found his irritation mounting with every little thing. The sake wasn't strong enough, the lights were too bright, the air was too stale, his only male companion was an idiot, the women weren't pretty enough, the sky was dark blue now that night had fallen, and he still, _still_ didn't know where the woman had run off to. To put it succinctly, he didn't know where Yuya was and he was finding non-existent/implausible faults with his surroundings in order to have an excuse to get up and storm after her.

He had last seen her four hours ago, after they had checked in, and then she disappeared without a trace. Oh, he had feigned indifference at first but as time went by he began to get antsy. Didn't they have a single girl in this place with green eyes or blonde hair, at least? If he wasn't getting the real thing then he wanted a close substitute. How dare they claim to cater to everyone's taste when they sure as heck weren't catering to his? Of course, he wouldn't be stupid enough to take another woman to his bed and blow his chances completely with the girl but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun, right?

And of course, there was the matter of her behavior. What in the world had crawled up her behind to start making her act like that? Had she lost her mind or something? The last thing he needed was a potentially crazy young woman - whom he had sworn to protect - wandering around a brothel, full of all sorts scum and perverts, by herself. How in the world would she have figured out the best way to turn the tables on him? _'Ah, screw it, now's not the time for this. I'm going after her,' _he thougth.

Kyo downed the cup in one go and set it down hard on the table, shrugging off the women who had draped themselves all over him and fully aware that they had a bet going on as to who would get the handsome man with the red eyes for the night. He gathered his sword and stood, throwing a quick glance at Benitora who had passed out about a half-hour ago and making sure that he was still alive.

There was a united chorus of "Kyo-Sama" which he firmly ignored as he set out on his quest for the girl. _'Honestly, the brat's far more trouble than she's worth,'_ he thought as he wandered from room to room, ignoring the outraged cries that followed him whenever he opened a door on a woman earning her keep and some young lord or farmer. The scent of opium and tobacco was thick in the air and he wrinkled his nose at the fragrant stench that permeated the atmosphere.

Though he might have imbibed a more than fair share of sake, it wasn't enough to dull his senses completely and he knew it the moment someone began to follow him. Naturally, he didn't let on that he knew of his pursuer but he kept his senses open and he continued in his quest to find the girl.

As it turned out, he didn't have far to look because the next thing he knew, the air was shattered by what was unmistakably her voice raised in alarm and bearing his name.

"Kyo!"

He didn't even think twice before hurrying in the direction of her voice, throwing doors open and ignoring his pursuer for the moment. The girl came first.

Opening up one last door he stopped in his tracks and stared. Yuya, was sitting on the floor staring up at a large man in amazement as if she had been suddenly dropped. What caught his attention though was the man himself. He was huge, with silver, shoulder-length hair and obviously strong, judging by the muscles apparent through his open shirt. But his most distinguishing feature was an eye-patch over his right eye.

And in that instant he knew exactly who the man was.

"Bon," he heard himself say, "what are you doing here?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As always, please read and review. Some action and romance coming at you in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	21. Odd Mistakes and Devious Traps

Thanks, as always, for continuing to read this crazy fic of mine and taking the time out to review. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Let's try this again because I feel like such a bum sometimes for not responding personally to every review I get. I want to give thanks to these kind people:

**Tashime, zeniko, DarknessFlameWolf **(special thanks for reviewing pretty much every chapter :hugs:)**, cha cha, Onime no Kyo13, Face, karin23, The Narrator **(me luv ya' long time :hugs:)**, paisita, YuyaSama, fan girl 666, Paradigm08 **(glad you approve and thanks for helping me do a better job on fixing mistakes :hugs:)**, JD, SinTotchi, LavenderSkies, Lady Seiryu, Erica, SweetestChick, phoenixkid, shakiya, twilight09, luna-magic-2005, Helena, Eve, Biminigirl15, SSJ04 Mewtwo**(Meant to tell you I love you name – have you played Diamond and Pearl yet?)**, bartender, Kaeru-sama **(you always make me smile :hugs:)**, peckforever, VirgoSapphire, FlowerGirl, DmonXtrmN8r, badbunny1818, solarise777, Jay Sasaki, StringxDolly, bluetinkerbell, shadow of the lost, Sagitarious Devil **(Bon and Yuya as a couple:shudder:)**, Alex E. Tracer**

**Quick note:**

A "tsukesage" is a kimono that can be worn by both married and un-married women. They are normally printed on below the waist but not always.

A "yukata" is a summer kimono that can be worn by both men and women. As far as I know, Yuya wears a yukata because of the flowers printed all over it but I could be wrong.

"Zouri" are a type of footwear worn by both men and women. They can be flat (usually for men) or at an angle, like heels are, (for women). Yuya's shoes are this type, I'm pretty sure.

"Tabi" are thick socks usually worn with formal wear.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Odd Mistakes and Devious Traps**

Mahiro swore softly to herself as she moved forward and stopped behind the wall with Kyo on the other side. She had avoided putting her plan into motion earlier because Hidetada-Sama – she could never get the hang of calling him "Benitora" – was still in the room with Kyo and she didn't want her cover blown. So, she settled, instead, on waiting until her lord had drunk himself under the table – as he always did because his alcohol tolerance was pitiful – in order to trail after Kyo whenever he left. It felt like forever to the kunoichi before the Thousand Killer emerged from the room but she maintained her vigil nonetheless. She had waited four long years to get her revenge - what were a few hours more?

During her wait, she toyed briefly with the idea of locating Kyo's little girlfriend and taking her out of the picture. It would certainly be fitting revenge to have him walk in on the body of someone he cared about - the same way she had when he murdered her sister. However, it wasn't the girl she bore a grudge against and - while she could suppress her conscience when needed - she refused to stain her hands with the blood of an innocent. She refused to be like Kyo.

After a few hours, Kyo had exited the room, at last, and in an obviously foul mood. There was a small frown on his face and she had followed him, wondering what had him so perturbed. The Kyo she knew rarely expressed what he was feeling on his face. Stranger still, was the fact that he appeared to be looking for someone or something. At first, she thought he was looking for a woman for the night since his female companion appeared to have left – the Kyo she knew had hardly been monogamous. But he completely ignored the women who batted their eyes at them and teasingly ran red-lacquered nails over his arm in invitation.

Something here just wasn't adding up.

Kyo had left behind alcohol and women? What in the world for? She followed him silently, skillfully avoiding the men who sought to grope her in passing – she _was_ disguised as a whore, after all – and trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Perhaps it was a good thing that she had waited because he wasn't acting quite like the Kyo in her memories. Who knew what surprises he might have in store if she ran headlong into a confrontation with him?

Her inner musings had been disturbed when she heard a woman scream Kyo's name in a clear sign of distress. Her quarry had taken off like a shot, following the direction of the voice, and she had picked up her pace as well while maintaining her distance.

Door after door was thrown open in his haste and she slipped through each one once she was sure he wouldn't be able to see her. At last, he had stopped inside of one room in particular which brought her to her current position of standing outside of said room to see what she could catch from its occupants. Tilting her head closer to the wall to better hear, she caught one sentence from Kyo, his voice slightly raised in surprise "Bon, what are you doing here?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya didn't know what to make of the situation. She had been minding her own business as she waited to see what would come of her little experiment. Would Kyo seek her out even when she wasn't in trouble? Or would he only come when she was a damsel in distress who needed saving? She'd had a neat little trap all laid out for him when he returned. Well, it wasn't so much a trap as it was a reward for him if she could prove that he thought about her when she wasn't around.

Her "reward" had taken a fair amount of money – Kyo had put her in charge of their funds - but she was pleased with the results. She had gone shopping for a bit once he and Benitora took off and now she sported a beautiful, indigo blue tsukesage kimono with tiny, birds interspersed with tall lily stems printed along the bottom. Her obi was white as well, with tiny blue birds dyed along the bottom and top to match her kimono. There were even a pair of tabi to go with the kimono and she had smiled when she slipped them on.

Growing up, she and her brother hadn't had much in the way of funds and she had never really had the chance to dress-up. And now, they were on a journey to who-knows-where. If Kyo could buy a kimono – and a very nice one it was with its fine black fabric and a yin-yang symbol printed on the back – then so could she. However, who knew who or what they would encounter and there might come a time when a well-dressed young woman would be necessary.

Of course, she couldn't wear this particular get-up all the time, so she had purchased a new pink yukata – even though it _was_ a bit late in the year for it. It had been inexpensive but cute nonetheless with white flowers printed all over it. She had chosen a wide, dark blue obi with a broad, pale blue stripe around the bottom. There were dark blue concentric circles printed on the light blue part and she had bought new zouri to go with both kimonos. Her knives were tucked safely in a new holder that was wrapped around her thigh and her gun was stashed in the room they had rented for the night along with the rest of their belongings.

Now, bringing her mind back to the present, she wondered all of this had been such a good idea. After shopping, Yuya had come back to the brothel, let her hair loose to fall down her back, and waited for more than an hour for him to return to their room. She had gone to such great lengths to look nice and the anticipation of his reaction when he found her was eating away at her. Her impatience had finally grown so great that she swallowed her disgust at the thought of wandering around this house of sin and decided to go in search of her wayward companions.

She hadn't gotten very far – though she _did_ have to fend off a few men who couldn't resist reaching out to touch her unusual golden tresses and trying to grope her – when she found herself scooped up from behind and unceremoniously tossed over a well muscled shoulder.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering around without a man to show her a good time," a jovial voice had said, "name your fee and I'll make sure you'll be singing my name for years to come tonight."

'_He thinks I'm a prostitute!'_ her frantic mind screamed as she heard her captor slide a door open and then close it behind them. Since the man below her was obviously strong, escape was unlikely, so she did the only thing she could. She screamed the name of the one man who she knew could save her.

"KYO!"

What happened next was completely unexpected.

The man abruptly let go and she slid backwards – bottom-first – over his shoulder, landing with a painful thump on her rear. Looking up she took in a face that was neither handsome nor ugly. The man before her was rugged – and massive - with a faint shadow of a beard dusting the tip of his square chin and shoulder-length, steel-grey hair framing his face. He had an eye-patch covering the right side of his face and his one visible eye was fixed on her with a look of amazement.

He stepped forward and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but the shoji door slid open behind them and she heard a very familiar voice ask, "Bon, what are you doing here?"

Yuya whirled around and scrambled to her feet, swiftly making her way over to Kyo before turning around to see how this strange turn of events would unfold. It was strange enough that Kyo had shown up so quickly but she most certainly hadn't thought that Kyo would actually _know_ the behemoth of a man who had snatched her up.

The one-eyed man's single eye darted from her to Kyo and back again, before a highly-amused grin spread over his face and he said slyly, "Sooo, got yourself a new girl huh? Here I've been trying to track you down for the past few years and you were living it up with that cute piece of fluff stuck to your side. Whatever happened to Sakuya? Did she finally get sick of you and leave?" he let out a loud bark of laughter and Yuya had to clap her hands over her ears. Didn't the man have any sort of volume control?

"Get to the point Bon," Kyo growled, his hand casually positioned near his muramasa.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to get so testy. If you're wondering why I'm here, I'll explain in all due time," the giant replied, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, his grin still firmly in place.

'_What is going on and who in the world is Sakuya?'_ Yuya's eyes darted from one man to the other, trying to figure out what in the world was going on. There was a tension in this room. If it had been a few weeks ago, when she was nothing more than a young girl living with her brother, she probably wouldn't have noticed it. But after traveling with Kyo and watching his interactions with each of his opponents until now, she knew that there was something happening here. It was like a preliminary battlefield was being drawn up before her very eyes. They were challenging each other in some way, she just knew it. Yes, the man named "Bon" was smiling and Kyo's stance made it seem as if he were demanding nothing more than an explanation but there was no doubt in her mind that he was ready to do violence to the man before him with or without provocation.

She shifted just a tiny bit closer to Kyo - her hand loosening her obi where it was tied behind her back so that she could have easy access to her knives - and found herself pinned beneath the gaze of the one-eyed man.

His smile widened just a bit and she noted that the corner of his eye crinkled, letting her know that he was the type of person who laughed often in addition to loudly.

"This is a battle between men, kitten, no need to bring out those claws," he said and she blinked in _surprise, the meaning of his words dawning on her. 'How did he know that I had knives hidden on me?' _she wondered.

Bon's smile turned into a grin at her dumbfounded look before he looked at Kyo again, the light of battle clear in his one eye.

"We have plenty of catching up to do, don't we Kyo. Let's say we have a little chat, man to man, and catch up on old times, eh?"

She felt more than saw Kyo relax slightly and give the man an answering smirk, "Hmph, yeah, why not."

His tone was casual, too casual, and she almost jumped when the Thousand Killer turned and spoke to her next, "Girl, make yourself scarce."

"But Kyo…" she began.

"We'll be fine. I don't need a brat like you worrying over me. Just don't wander too far…" he paused and she watched as he perused her form with those red eyes of his.

"And woman," he continued, "we _will_ talk about how you've chosen to spend _my_ money."

She flushed in embarrassment and moved to leave before hesitating and looking him in the eye again.

"Kyo," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm, "thanks for coming." She willed him to read the gratitude and worry she had for him in her eyes.

Something passed through so quickly in his gaze that she didn't have time to read it but she took in a deep breath as he placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb lightly caressing the base of her neck out of sight of the other man. For all intents, it looked like he was merely pushing her towards the door but she sucked in a quick breath when he gently ran his thumb over the faint protrusion of bone at the bottom of her neck and whispered so quietly that she almost didn't catch it, "I'll deal with you later."

And then his hand was gone and the door was sliding closed in her face, she hadn't even realized that she had obliged his guiding hand by walking backwards to the exit. She covered her face with her hands and let out a muffled growl, that no-good Demon Eyes Kyo was entirely too skilled at making her lose her head. She blushed, recalling his words ant the feel of his hand on her neck.

For a certainty, she would insure that "later" wouldn't entail her giving "it" up, not until she knew he was committed to her and they had some kind of permanence in their relationship. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't test that resolve – he already tested her when he did things like this. Also, she wasn't about to forget the mention of a woman named "Sakuya". Who and what was she to Kyo? If Kyo had something he wasn't telling her, she fully intended to drag it out of him.

Letting out a tiny huff, she turned and surveyed the corridor before her. As tempting as it was to stay here and wait for Kyo, who knew how long it would take and she needed distance between the two of them anyways so that she could gather her wits. She could go and see what Benitora was doing but she didn't really know where the he and Kyo had gone off to and it was dangerous to wander about for too long with all of the randy men wandering this place.

"Excuse me, miss."

Her mental ruminations were interrupted by a soft voice behind her and she turned, blinking in surprise at the sight that greeted her eyes. A woman was standing there before her. She was dressed like one of the other prostitutes here but - whether it was the way she held herself or the sheer politeness in her tone - Yuya got the impression that this woman was no more a lady of the night than she was.

The other woman was taller and – Yuya noted with some chagrin – definitely more endowed than she in both the chest and hips department. Her hair was the deep black of a raven's wing and contained a riot of curls that twisted around her shoulders and – oddly enough – curled upwards towards the top of her head without any discernable clip to keep it in place. Her eyes were the soft brown of a doe's but there was a look in them which sent chills down her spine. It was completely unexpected and she blinked in surprise, noting that the look had disappeared when her eyes were open once more. _'Did I perhaps image it?'_ she wondered.

Since it was hardly practical to stand out in the hall staring at each other, she gave the strange woman a small, if reserved, smile and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The other woman returned her smile but it held little warmth and Yuya went on guard, her eyes darting to the side to see if she could find the closest exit. If this woman was an enemy, she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At first, Mahiro was just going to hang around and eavesdrop for a bit but the opportunity presented to her was just too much to resist. She had contacted one her fellow ninja and sent him on his way with a message to Ieyasu about Kyo's presence in his city. The Sho-Gun would most definitely be interested in knowing why and how the legendary Thousand Killer had come to Edo. It didn't look like Kyo would be coming out of the room with that other man any time soon so she might have to forgo her vengeance for another time. Killing the girl was out of the question - she hadn't sunk quite that low just yet - but that didn't meant that she couldn't take the girl's measure. Who knew, it might be possible to use her to implement another plan and trap Kyo in a different way.

So here she was now, staring at the girl after having caught her attention. The kunoichi hadn't really seen the girl up close before, and she _was_ a girl - barely on the cusp of womanhood. She was not at all Kyo's type. Her breasts weren't particularly large and her hips were small. Not to say she didn't have curves, because she did, they were just…petite. However, she did have a pretty face. Not beautiful per se, but…fresh was the best way she could describe her. Her hair was a beautiful shade of gold and she wondered if the girl had a bit of foreign blood in her. The young woman's eyes certainly weren't in the norm but they were, perhaps, her most captivating feature. They were the deep emerald shade of summer grass and they positively radiated vitality and innocence, tempered with caution.

The caution, she supposed, probably came from traveling around with Kyo but, oddly enough, she had the feeling that this girl was untouched. Maybe it was because she knew that any woman who succumbed to Kyo was likely to lose any and all innocence they had left and so it should have been impossible for this _girl_ to maintain those clear, guileless eyes of eyes. For a brief second, she felt a sharp, hot stab of jealously that Kyo might care about this, this little _brat_ when he could have had _her_ but it was quickly banished when she realized that the girl had picked up on her negative emotions and was putting herself on guard.

'_And don't forget, you have to get revenge for Mayumi,' _she reminded herself.She had not survived through the last four years to falter now and she certainly didn't need the last remnant of her feelings for Kyo getting in her way. She forced herself to smile at the girl, no, young woman -if she thought of her opponent as a girl, she would be hard pressed to keep any feelings of guilt at bay. Besides, Kyo's woman might have been young but, she was definitely of marriageable age.

She did feel just the tiniest bit guilty, however, as she saw the blonde look from side to side in apparent search of an exit. That guilt allowed her to put a leash on her darker emotions and she made herself relax, even managing to soften her smile into something genuine.

"Please, there's no need to be afraid, miss," the kunoichi said softly, watching her prey to see how she would react.

Apparently, the girl was the trusting type because she relaxed just a bit at her tone and asked, "Well, I don't exactly know you, so perhaps you can understand why I might be a bit nervous."

"Of course," Mahiro replied, "and I should not have come across as so hostile. It's just, there was a particular man that I was following and he led me here," well, she _was_ telling the truth, she just left out the part where she was following him so that she could take his life.

"A…particular man?" the beginnings of a frown appeared on the blonde's young face.

"Yes, a handsome man with long, dark red hair and - you won't believe this – red eyes."

"Oh, I don't know about not believing you," the young woman replied, "in fact, I think I know _exactly_ who you are talking about," there was a definite edge to her voice now.

"Oh, is he yours then? Your husband perhaps?" Mahiro highly doubted that Kyo would tie himself down to any woman in such a way, but she had to examine it from all angles to see if she could make sense of the situation.

The young woman blushed and averted her eyes, telling the kunoichi that if she and Kyo weren't married, she certainly wasn't averse to the idea. This girl was reminding her of the Mahiro she had been four years ago more and more and she suddenly felt uncomfortable with pumping her for info.

"W…ell," the blonde drew her words out, "I wouldn't say that he's my husband."

"Oh, is he your lover then?"

If possible, she flushed an even deeper shade of red and shook her head with an emphatic, "definitely NOT!"

Mahiro chuckled - this young lady was amusing if nothing else. It was obvious that she had it bad for Kyo but she seemed to be fighting it. On the one hand, she knew that Kyo was bound to disappoint her but on the other, she truly felt for her. She knew firsthand how hard it was to be a woman in love with a warrior like Kyo.

"So, why were you looking for him again?" the green-eye woman broke into her thoughts.

"If you must know, I thought he looked like a likely prospect for this nights work."

"Ex…excuse me? A likely prospect? You don't mean…?"

Mahiro let out a little laugh that was only half-fake, this girl was truly a gem and Kyo definitely hadn't touched her yet. It was odd but not the oddest thing she'd ever seen, since Kyo had never moved to that point with her either.

"Yes," she said, allowing her laughter to subside gently, "a likely prospect. You must admit that he is more man than most, right Miss…?"

She hesitated before speaking her name softly, "My name is Yuya and I wouldn't really know how Kyo compares to most other men. By the way, you are…?"

"Sakura. So, his name is Kyo, is it? Well, most women would just have to take one look at your Kyo to realize that a night spent with him would be all they could ever hope and wish for," she knew full well that her statement could be interpreted two ways. Either it would seem that Kyo would make a fantastic lover or that he was one-night only type of man. It was as much a warning as she would allow herself to give to the innocent woman before her that she shouldn't get her hopes up too high. Then again…this Yuya seemed to be…special and observant, too, because her next words caught Mahiro by surprise.

Instead of asking how she could possibly know how other women would see Kyo, Yuya looked her dead in the eye and asked seriously, "Why would you call him _my_ Kyo? I never said what my relationship to him was and we've barely been together since we arrived at this broth…I mean place."

The kunoichi cursed herself silently for slipping but maintained her outer composure, schooling her face into a knowing look that would match her next words, "Well, I merely assumed that he was yours since you are on a first name basis with him and you get so flustered when I inquire about your relationship. Perhaps your love for him is unrequited?"

She let out a little laugh before winking conspiratorially to put the blonde at ease, "I'm just teasing. If you really want to know…I, along with half of the people here, heard you scream his name."

"Oh…," Yuya looked down and fiddled with her fingers, biting the corner of her lip in obvious mortification – as if her blushing face weren't proof enough, "…I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, not at all," she said out loud. _'At least, not in a way that I can tell you about, Yuya-san,'_ Mahiro thought to herself.

"It's just that, I wish _I_ could have a man who would come running like that if I called. You should have seen him move," she was telling the truth in this. If she hadn't been a ninja, she would have had a hard time keeping up. Again, she felt that brief pang of jealousy knife through her. She wasn't at all sure if Kyo would have come for her with the same haste he came for Yuya if she had cried out like that.

Some of the pain she was feeling must have shown on her face because the next thing she knew, two soft hands were cradling one of her own damaged ones and their owner was looking up at her with worry in her clear, green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yuya said softly and she actually meant it too, though she could have known what she was apologizing for.

The ninja fought against the instinctive urge to jerk away because she knew that even though she had covered over the discoloration on her hands and arms with a special type of paint that matched her skin tone, her hands were still scarred. They weren't the soft fingers of a whore who had no other work but to entertain men. However, the girl seemed not to notice and Mahiro chalked it up to simple ignorance or innocence, they could be used interchangeably in this situation.

"I…I'm fine," she said, growing more and more uncomfortable with the entire situation. She could have been cold towards Yuya if she had been a complete she-dog, like many of Kyo's previous women, but she wasn't. There was such kindness and warmth coming from this tiny girl before her that she could completely understand why Kyo would keep her around. And it was that very knowledge that made her feel low for what she was about to do._ 'Mayumi, please forgive me for this,'_ she prayed silently as she said her next words.

"You are very kind," she murmured as she removed her hands from Yuya's and reversed the situation by gripping them gently in her own, "I know it's getting late but I have a bit of time before more customers arrive. Won't you sit down and have tea with me."

As if sensing the trap that was about the close in on her, Yuya hesitated and glanced over at the door leading to the room where Kyo was. _'Please, don't make me use force on you,'_ Mahiro pleaded and let out a tiny sigh of relief when the younger woman shook her head and shrugged before giving her a sweet smile.

"Yes, Sakura-san, I think I might enjoy a cup of tea with you very much."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo savored the look of surprise on Yuya's face as he closed the door before turning to look at his old "friend." He would probably carry that look, as well as the sight of her in that exquisite kimono, with him for a very long time. How he longed to show her exactly what she made him think when he saw her looking so delicious but there were other matters to attend to and it was best if she were out of harms ways.

'_There's always later,'_ he reminded himself with a faint smirk.

"Man, Kyo, I never thought I'd see the day when you settled down with one woman. She's got you good and whipped, hasn't she?" Bontenmaru grinned, his entire body radiating smug satisfaction.

"You know, your head's looking more and more like an unnecessary decoration, Bon. Need me to lighten your load?" Kyo growled. In his memories, and even now, Bon had been the only person who could provoke him so much that he lost his composure. He was also probably the only person who knew him well enough to know when he was pushing his limits. A man of action, Bontenmaru preferred to use his head as little as possible and let his fists do the talking but his age made him fairly astute when it came to reading emotions. Somehow, the Thousand Killer had never been good enough at hiding his feelings to keep Bon from calling him out on them.

"Haw, haw, haw!" Bon fairly bellowed when he laughed, "You still talk a big game Kyo, but last I heard you were dead. Care to tell me why you're still alive and as crazy as ever?"

"I don't have to answer to you on that," came the cool reply, he was feeling decidedly uncharitable after walking in on the big man and Yuya earlier.

In his usual irritating fashion, Bon immediately picked up on his annoyance and grinned saucily, "Don't tell me you're still mad that I hit on your little kitten earlier. Your tastes have really changed haven't they…," he paused and seemed to reminisce on something before continuing, "then again, maybe you haven't changed that much. Tell me, how much like Sakuya is she?"

Kyo met the frank gaze of his former companion and didn't know how to respond. The other Kyo of four years ago knew Bon very well and remembered having enjoyed – as far as it was possible for someone like him – his presence. But the Kyo he was now didn't know the exact way to deal with the man before him. His memories were still incomplete and he had nothing to draw on except bits and pieces. He knew who Bontenmeru was, he knew that they had fought together and had fun in a friends-who-would-someday-kill-each-other type of relationship. He also knew that if anyone could help him it would be Bon but he hated the sense of helplessness that washed over him.

A tiny bit of frustration at the thought of relying on someone else leaked through and brought a scowl to rest on his face. His reply to Bon's question was sharp, "I wouldn't know how she compares to Sakuya." He didn't truly remember exactly who Sakuya was but he certain that the girl in his memories – the one who roused his anger every time he thought of her - was she.

Despite the holes in his memory, he was smart enough to realize that, right now, his strength was nowhere near enough to compare with the Kyo of old. He would have trouble defeating Bon as he was, so now he was faced with a dilemma. They could spar back and forth all day with words or he could – and he swallowed his distaste at the thought – sit down with Bon and fill him in on his situation. But first he needed to know why bon was here.

Looking around the room, he espied a container of sake and a couple of cups to go with it. There was a low table off to the side and cushions on either side.

"This your room, Bon," he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yeah, I came out to find myself a woman," was his reply, "Why do you ask?"

Kyo sighed and forced himself to relax as he walked over to the table and sank down on one of the cushions placed on the floor. Bon gave him surprised look before shrugging and taking a seat as well.

"Let's have a drink then," Kyo said, "like you said earlier, there's a lot of catching up we need to do."

Bontenmaru quirked a brow at Kyo's odd behavior before shrugging again and giving Kyo a wide grin. He reached over to the sake jar and poured a cup before handing it to Kyo. After pouring himself a drink he leaned forward, resting one beefy arm on the table and said, "Yeah, we _do_ have some catching up to do. Why don't you start by telling me where you ran off too four years ago, eh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darn-it! I didn't get to put as much romance as I wanted to but I couldn't see any way of Bontenmaru and Kyo's reunion short. I wanted more fleshing out on Mahiro as well. Poor thing, she's truly a sweetie at heart but revenge just twists people doesn't it? BTW Yuya hasn't forgotten about her desire for revenge either. As usual, please read and review.

I picked up one of my very first fanfics again - a Sess/Rin one called "Ties of Blood" - and I was juggling the both of them. I'm trying to work out a system where I write about a page for each per day but it isn't perfect. If I'm not in the mood to write I come out with crap. ::sigh::

Hopefully, there weren't too many errors in this. I've come to the realization that I miss errors a lot when I re-read the fic because I know what the sentence I'm reading is supposed to say. It's crazy but I really do think that my mind substitutes mistakes with the proper spelling/grammar and I miss them entirely because I've seen some pretty obvious ones even after I've re-read the fic and posted it on Fanfiction. I am such an oddball.


	22. Catching Up and False Betrayal

Thanks to:

**inxcharacterx, syazen, narutoluvin101, K.G-MP2, DarknessFlameWolf, Trio of Terror, Face, The Narrator **(I totally agree with you. Mahiro and Yuya would make fantastic best-friends)**, Eve, pie108, Lost404angel, OnimeKyo-Kyuubi, katra, Akkirako Chikuro, twilight09, paisita, YuyaSama, Syolen **(Don't even worry about not reviewing the last chapter, I don't hold it against you ), **LavenderSkies**(Glad to know I'm not the only one who had problems with proof-reading),** pie108, Hopeless Mare, yamicheza, SSJ04 Mewtwo **(If you write your x-over, one thing's for sure, there going to be lots of blood)**, Kaeru-sama **(How was your exam?),** Biminigirl15, bluetinkerbell, phoenixkid, Paradigm08, peckforever, Sagitarious Devil **(Hides head, not as much fluff as I wanted in this chapter but hopefully I can make it up to you in the next one),** lildictator, Atradis, Realsmartz, soubifan700, shadow of the lost, FlowerGirl **(You skipped homework for me?! Awww shucks),** fan girl 666, Kura-sama **(You really made me feel better about my many mistakes, thank you)**, ysa-chan, Remember the Dead **(Thanks for helping me catch that error, I really appreciate it)**, Hikari88, Tashime, solarise777, Fima** (It's been three year already?! Thanks for sticking with me),** badbunny1818, torchedheaven., and battenburg.**

Wow! I spy a lot of new people in those reviews. Thank you all very, very much. Thanks also to all of the people who added me to their favorites/alerts lists. I may or may not have received a review from you but I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I have fun writing it and you make all of my hair pulling worth it.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Catching Up and False Betrayal**

Sakura's image wavered before Yuya's eyes and she blinked, shaking her head to clear it of the fuzziness that rapidly encroached on both her mind and vision.

'_Why am I so tired all of a sudden?'_ she wondered, as she felt her eyelids drooping for, perhaps, the hundredth time. Frowning, she tried to piece together the reasons why she shouldn't be so sleepy but her thoughts kept scattering, telling her that she had just had a long day and she deserved to rest. The only things she could recall were sitting down with the prostitute to enjoy a cup of tea and wondering why such an intelligent and beautiful woman like Sakura was a whore.

'_Was I already tired and just didn't know it?'_ She frowned because that answer didn't seem to fit. It was hard, so very hard to think but it _did_ dawn on her that, even if she were this tired, she would never fall asleep until she knew Kyo was safe and sound.

'_What's going on?'_ she asked herself before falling forward. In some distant part of her mind, she knew that she should be worried about falling flat on her face because she didn't seem to have the strength in her arms to catch herself. Her worries, however, scattered to the winds when she felt gentle arms catch her.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry, Yuya-San," a soft voice - a woman's voice - murmured into her ear and her last coherent thought, before she passed out, was that she had been caught in a trap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mahiro gently lay the sleeping girl down. She felt bad for drugging her but it just had to be done. The only alternative would have been to knock her out and tie her up and the thought of doing violence to Yuya was distasteful.

'_You are far too trusting, Yuya-San,'_ she thought. People, especially women, who trusted too easily, were always the ones who got hurt the worst and she hoped that Yuya didn't wind up paying the price for loving a man like Kyo. It certainly hadn't helped her in this case.

Drugging Yuya's tea had been a simple affair. She kept a stash of her specially-made sleeping potion on her person at all times and, after having Yuya lead her to the room she shared with her companions, she had solicitously offered to prepare the tea herself. It gave her the perfect opportunity to mix her potion in and she had only to let Yuya drink her tea and wait for the drug to kick in.

The kunoichi had to admit that the girl was exceptionally strong willed to have resisted the effects of the drug for so long, but that particular type had never failed her before and it wasn't going to start doing so now. She had been as careful as possible to catch Yuya before she fell forward and hurt herself and now she was staring down at the prone girl, silently memorizing her features so that she could copy them as closely as possible.

A knock sounded on the door – one sharp rap, a pause, and then two more raps – and she knew that it was one of her fellow ninja. Standing up, she walked over to the door and gave it three sharp raps to let the person on the other side know that all was clear. Slowly, the door slid open and a man stumbled into the room, drunk for all intents and purposes, but she knew better.

From beyond the door, she heard another man say in a slurred voice, "Oi, Hiro-San, don't you wanna' have some more with us?" It was punctuated with a loud belch and Mahiro wrinkled her nose in distaste at the man's crudeness.

"Naw," the man call "Hiro" replied, "got m'self a nice lay for the night. Maybe tomorrow,eh?"

"Hiro, you dog," the other man replied with an overloud, warbling laugh, that only the very intoxicated could manage, before Mahiro heard him shuffle off down the hall.

"Hiro" straightened himself immediately and reached back with his foot to slide the door closed, his sharp eyes missing nothing as they scanned Mahiro and the room before alighting on the girl sleeping on the floor.

"Who is she, Mahiro-San?" he asked as he brought his eyes up to meet her own.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell her compatriot that Yuya was the woman belonging to Demon Eyes Kyo - a man who had been on the Shogun's wanted list for the past four years. He'd been wanted since the battle at Sekigahara and had recently come into the spotlight again when another notice had been sent out from a tiny village quite some distance away from Edo. The girl also happened to be on the wanted list but, after meeting her, Mahiro highly doubted that she was capable of murdering her own brother.

As tempting as it was to use any means possible to make Kyo suffer, she knew it wouldn't do for the innocent young woman on the floor to fall into the hands of Ieyasu-Sama. Her lord could be quite ruthless when he wanted to be.

With that in mind, she answered the other ninja's question, "She is no one of importance, Kumo. I merely need you to fetch a few things for me and then watch her after you get back. I need her out of my hair for what I'm about to do."

Kumo quirked a brow at this and asked quietly, "I do not understand why you don't just kill her. She's seen your face. You don't think she'll track you down?"

Mahiro knew that Kumo was an excellent ninja. She had handpicked him herself to be her right-hand man and he was good at what he did. He was neither an ugly man nor was he particularly handsome, but he could be charming when he wanted to be. And he could blend in pretty much anywhere with his soft brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair, which he kept tied back. However, he was a perfectionist and he didn't believe in leaving loose ends. He was also very protective of her and if he thought Yuya was a threat, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her in her sleep.

"She just a civilian, Kumo," Mahiro said sternly.

"And…?" he queried, clearly unperturbed by the thought of killing a non-combatant.

"_And_," she continued, "she's an innocent. Believe me when I say that she isn't a threat. Besides, she…reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago."

Kumo's other brow went up but he declined to comment, merely shrugging as he said, "Whatever you say. I won't take her life since it seems to be so important. As for the other thing, I can get you what you need so feel free to tell me anytime."

"Thanks, Kumo," she said with a slight smile.

"Now, as to what I need, the first thing would be a wig that comes as close to this girl's hair as possible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't tell me you don't remember anything?!"

Bontenmaru was incredulous and Kyo had to bite back a sharp retort. Why in the world couldn't Bon say anything without shouting? It was hard enough to control his temper after the scene he'd walked in on about an hour ago with both Yuya and Bon. But he hated, absolutely_hated,_ the vulnerable feeling that stole over him as he told his former traveling companion about the life he'd been leading for the past few years.

Naturally he didn't tell him _everything_ but for someone so dumb sometimes, Bon was disgustingly perceptive when it came to him. He hadn't come right out and _told_ Bon that he had chunks of his memory missing, but Bon had gathered enough to piece his situation together and blurt out his conclusions for the whole world to hear.

It started off simply enough. Bon had indulged him by telling him that a certain someone was looking for him and that he himself had led a pretty calm life for the past few years. In other words, Bontenmaru had spent his time searching for Kyo, fighting, drinking, fighting, spending quality time with the "ladies", fighting, keeping track of Mibu activities, and, of course, more fighting. Some things never changed so he assumed that a calm life, for Bon, meant that he wasn't taking on entire armies by himself like he used to.

Bon had remained staunchly close-mouthed on exactly _who_ it was that had sent him out in search of the legendary Thousand Killer and he wondered why until Bon started asking questions of his own.

**Flashback**

"_So, Demon Eyes Kyo," Bon began, his voice slightly teasing as he spoke the name that sent normal running in fear, "tell ol' Bon what's been going down in your life. What have you been doing these last four years?"_

_That was a fairly easy question to answer since those were pretty much the only memories he had since losing the rest four years ago, in between him being separated from Bon and his meeting with Yuya._

"_The same as you, more or less," was his answer. He had been searching for some clue to his past and he __**had**__ done quite a bit of fighting. In fact, his nickname of the "Thousand Killer" had been added on after he fought in the Battle of Sekigahara. That was the first major battle he had fought in since he woke up one day and knew nothing except his name and the fact that he liked to fight. The second major battle had been with the man who called himself "The Master" and the third had technically been with that man who had attacked him two times after his battle with "The Master."_

_That man, he fully planned to kill the next time they met and, now that he thought about it, he wasn't adverse to the idea of making him suffer a bit before sending him to his grave because of the misery he had brought upon Yuya. __**No one**__ touched what belonged to him. And even though he didn't feel for her __**then**__ what she made him feel now, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it had only been a matter of time before they became more than "legendary killer and the girl he keeps around because she amuses him."_

_It was a realization that engendered an odd mix of relief and discomfort in him._

_Bon's next question was, "Whatever happened to Sakuya and did you ever kill off Kyoshiro?"_

_That was a hard one and he frowned involuntarily before quickly smoothing the expression off of his face, hoping that Bon hadn't caught it. His mind told him that he knew __**of**__ the two people that Bon was asking him about, but he didn't fully remember either one of them or how they could possibly relate to him. Sakuya, he assumed, was the girl he hated in his memories and Kyoshiro…he knew that he hated him too but he couldn't remember what he looked like or why he despised him so much. Therefore, he chose his words carefully as he made his reply._

"_I don't know where either of them are…and I could care less."_

_Bon's brow wrinkled in confusion and Kyo bit back a curse. He'd screwed up somehow, he just knew it._

"_I always thought that you had sworn to kill Kyoshiro one day, don't tell me you've gone soft, Kyo," Bon's grin was still firmly in place but his one eye was piercing._

"_Things change," he said and hoped that Bon wouldn't pursue it further._

_He didn't. A thoughtful look appeared on his face as he processed what Kyo was telling him, and he shrugged._

"_Yeah, I guess. That little kitten you have by your side is proof enough of that. But…y'know, she does remind me of Sakuya quite a bit. I wonder why that is?"_

_Kyo deliberately ignored his "friend's" probing tone and said, "It's all in your head, Bon. I think you're getting senile in your old age."_

"_Hey, 37 ain't old and you aren't __**that**__ much younger than me anyways. Well, whatever, I'm still better with the ladies than you are and that's what counts."_

_He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at Bontenmaru's ridiculous statement, and said, "If that's the case, then why did Yuya have to scream my name when you put your 'moves' on her."_

_Bon looked faintly uncomfortable at that but his grin didn't fade as he replied, "Hey, you can't win 'em all. Not that big of a loss. If she has the bad taste to fall for an emotionally constipated man like you, then you can have her."_

"_Are you implying that she's not good enough for you," Kyo couldn't keep a tiny growl out of his voice and cursed himself for caring about how Bon would see his woman. Did he __**want**__ to give the big man a reason to pursue his woman?_

_The smile on Bon's face faltered and his brow wrinkled into a frown. He opened his mouth and closed it, apparently thinking of how he wanted to word his next question. Kyo felt his apprehension grow - a thinking Bon wasn't a good thing and it was almost guaranteed that he was going to say something he wouldn't like._

_Unfortunately, he was right on target because Bon's next words weren't a question but a statement, and one that made him extremely uncomfortable._

_  
"Y'know, Kyo – and don't take this too hard – but you aren't acting like yourself. Don't get me wrong, there are still bits and pieces of the old Kyo there and I guess that hanging with that cute kid__**could**__ cause a few changes but…you aren't all there. As long as I've known you, you've always sworn bloody murder on Kyoshiro and the rest of the Mibu and all of a sudden you shrug it off like it's nothing? Sorry, man, that just ain't the Kyo I know. You live and breathe to fight and you sure as heck don't show your emotions unless a fight's involved. It shouldn't be __**this**__ easy for me to read you. Something's going on here and I want to know what it is."_

_Kyo didn't know how to reply to such a straightforward statement so he remained quiet. He could have said something about Bon going senile again but even he knew that Bon was right. He wasn't himself and his situation wasn't going to get much better if he stayed as he was. His enemies were only going to keep getting stronger and stronger and, though a lone wolf by nature, he wasn't stupid – he needed help. If his sporadic memories were anything to go on, he knew that Bon was someone he could trust so he decided to drop a hint and see what would happen._

"_Perhaps…," he had to fight against every instinct he possessed to clam up and keep his thoughts to himself, "I am different."_

_Bontenmaru wisely held his peace and leaned forward on the table, his one eye intent as he listened._

"_Four years ago, I fought against the Mibu. Even now, the details are…unclear. But…"_

"_But…?" Bon prompted and Kyo fought to keep himself from lashing out automatically at his probing. It was hard enough to say what he had to say and he was one step away from saying "screw it" and trudging off to get the girl so he could leave this accursed city. However, he knew that if he wanted any chance of being able to return to the way he was and protect the girl like he'd promised, he needed to get this out and in the open._

"_To put it bluntly, they did something," he said at last and sat back, refusing to say anything more._

"_Man, Kyo, you couldn't give me any more than that?!" Bon exclaimed with a raised a brow. A look of perplexity was on his face but it only lasted for a few moments before melting into contemplation._

"_You won't tell me more about you situation Kyo…or you can't? This gets crazier by the minute. You shrug off Kyoshiro and Sakuya, the only two people I know of who are capable of provoking any sort of emotion out of you – though maybe I should add in that green-eyed spitfire, you sent out of harm's way – and you're being so close-mouthed about what happened after you left."_

_He looked at Kyo to see what his reaction was but the "Thousand Killer" kept his face studiously schooled into a mask of indifference. Letting out a noisy sigh, Bon reached a hand up and ran it through his silver locks before resting his chin on his palm as he appraised the man before him, "The way you're acting is so weird that, if I didn't know any better, I would say it's like you don't remember who or what you are."_

_That got a reaction out of Kyo. He blinked hard and shifted his eyes off to the side, refusing to stare directly at Bon lest he see the look he knew was in his eyes and realize that he had had hit the nail right on the head._

**End Flashback**

It had been too late, though, to hide the truth and Bon was no fool – hence his loud outburst of a few minutes ago. Bon's eye searched his face for signs that he was making some sort of weird joke but it was hardly a joking matter, as far as Kyo was concerned, and his ominous silence was answer enough.

Kyo watched as Bon brought the jug of sake up and poured himself another cup, a bit of the wine sloshing over the sides because his fingers trembled just a bit. He put the cup to his lips and tossed it back before speaking again.

"And you said it was the Mibu who did this?"

He inclined his head in a slight nod. Bon just continued to stare at him for another minute or two before swearing loudly and slamming his fist down on the table so hard that a crack appeared in the center of it.

"Those scum-sucking, meddling, Mibu freaks! First they get in the way of my world domination and now they actually have the nerve to screw around with one of the few people I can go all out on?!" He stared at the sake cup in his hand before flinging it at the wall, grunting in satisfaction when it shattered into itty-bitty pieces. Kyo merely observed his former traveling companion's miniature fit and thought to himself that having Bon know about his situation might not be quite so bad.

Bon fixed his eye on him again and said in a serious voice, "I was hoping we could have a fight like we did in the old days but I ain't doin' it when you barely know who I am. I want the name Bontenmaru to be engraved in your head so you know exactly who it is that's going to send you to your grave."

Kyo knew that in Bon-speak, the big man meant that he was going to help him to the best of his abilities and had to suppress a grin – some things never changed.

Playing along he asked with a wry twist to his lips, "And how do you plan to engrave your name in my head, Bon? I can't take the time to memorize the name of every wild animal that crosses my path."

"You still have a mouth on you, don't you? Whatever, I guess I can tell you everything since I need you to be back in shape so that I can pound you myself. It just so happens that the guy who sent me to find you is none other than your old man, Muramasa. You might remember him or you might not, but what better way to undo what the Mibu did you than to have a Mibu do it?"

Hearing the name struck a familiar chord in him and an image of that odd man, who kept cropping up in his mind from time to time, popped up once more. It was that man with gold and silver hair and gentle eyes that made him feel calmer whenever he thought of him. He was rapidly coming to understand that, while the hold on his memories was weakening, his ability to process what-was-what was very dependent on word and visual clues. Kyo knew some names but he wasn't sure which ones belonged to which faces until he had a clear picture of them in his mind. Case in point, he knew the name Bon and a bit of the history they shared, but it wasn't until he saw Bontenmaru that he had a face to go along with the name and remembered more about the man's personality.

He also knew that there had been other people traveling with Bon and him, years ago, but he didn't remember their faces and the only name he could really recall was someone called "Akira." The other two remained indistinct and thinking on them too hard gave him a headache. Whatever the case, he was mildly relieved that Bon was on his side for now and his thoughts turned to the girl. What was she doing now?

His original goal, upon setting out from the social hotspot of the brothel, had been to find the girl and "find her" he had. But he'd had to come to her rescue, yet again, only to stumble across a person from his shadowy past. He knew full well that she would try to stay with him, so he'd had to coerce her out of the room to insure that she didn't come to any harm until he figured out why Bon was here. Now his most pressing need was to find her and deliver on his promise to "deal" with her after he'd seen how she spent his cash. Naturally he would make his punishment an enjoyable one but he couldn't if she hadn't had the good sense to stay put outside his door. He'd almost forgotten that someone had been following him when he first set off to find the girl. Hopefully the person had left Yuya alone.

Kyo stood up, his stance full of purpose, and Bon gave him a questioning look before asking, "Where are you off too?"

Though he wasn't particularly obligated to answer Bon's question, he was also in no particular hurry to burn this bridge, so he answered succinctly, "I'm going to locate my property."

"Oh? Got a cute lil' kitten to catch, huh?" the one-eyed warrior replied with a knowing smirk, the corner of his eye crinkling in amusement.

The Thousand Killer grunted in annoyance and began to make his way to the door. Just as he reached out to touch the wood, it slid open and he found himself staring into a pair of startled green eyes that were quickly averted as their owner stepped back.

Yuya lifted slender fingers and ran them through her hair once before saying softly, "Sorry, Kyo, I didn't know you were on the other side."

Kyo narrowed his eyes at her suspicious behavior, but said nothing for a long moment as he took in the person before him. He supposed that if he didn't know his woman so well, he would have been fooled for a little while before the truth was known, but he had spent more than his fair share of time memorizing Yuya. He watched her almost constantly - she probably didn't even realize just how often he found his eyes trained on her. Nor was it likely that she knew that, during this past week, he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night because of his increasingly disturbing dreams. At times like that, when sleep eluded him, he indulged himself in a leisurely exploration her hair and the bits of skin that weren't covered by her kimono. He kept his distance when she was awake, contenting himself with brief, "accidental" touches, but when she was asleep…well, that was a whole different story.

He didn't do anything dirty to her because he refused to break her trust that way. No, he simply took the time to bask in her existence, to revel in the calm her very presence brought him. It was a feeling that couldn't be duplicated by anyone else, not even the man in his memories with the silvery-gold hair. Yuya was his, whether she wanted to be or not. He had marked her just as surely as she had snuggled her way into his very being so that - when he wasn't remembering the monstrous Kyo of old - he found himself wondering where their unique relationship was going to go. Even if he never voiced his thoughts out loud, he could at least be honest with himself and admit that he would never let her go – not willingly, anyways. He couldn't even believe that he had once thought of selling her off to a brothel once he was done with her.

However, as stated before, he knew almost immediately that the woman before him wasn't Yuya. Oh, she might resemble his woman, if he saw her from a distance, but there were subtle differences that only someone who knew Yuya would pick up on.

For one thing, her eyes weren't quite green enough - more the color of mature leaves than spring grass - and her hair was closer to the color of honey than it was to gold. She was taller by about half of an inch and her breasts were too big. Her behavior was odd as well because Yuya always looked him in the eye when she spoke to him – in fact, he enjoyed her directness and lack of fear whe dealing with him. She rarely apologized to him unless she felt it was necessary, so she was more likely to say "excuse me" than "sorry" if she made a minor mistake.

There were a myriad of other things that told him that this person was an imposter, but the one that stood out the most was the way she made him feel. Just being around Yuya was enough to make him think and do things that were out of character. His body felt positively electrified whenever they were in the same room and he was hard pressed not to deliver on the sensual promises that he had made to her – only his resolve to let her take the next step kept him in check. No matter how many women he looked at - even the ones who surpassed her in beauty - he found each and every one of them lacking. They simply didn't possess that intangible, magnetic,_something_ that Yuya had.

Not a one could make him feel the way Yuya did.

Not a one could set fire to his insides and _move_ him to action like she could.

And not a single one had her unique blend of physical and mental attributes.

This woman in front of him made him feel _**nothing**_ and that was the most telling evidence of all.

Yuya's imposter licked her lips and Kyo followed the movement warily, wondering why this woman was impersonating his companion. Whatever the reason, he was in no mood to play her game and he let her know that by drawing his sword – casting the sheath to the side – and moving it to rest against her neck so quickly that she didn't even have time to blink.

"Whoa, there, Kyo," Bontenmaru said behind him, "there's no reason to pull a sword out on your girl. It was just an accident."

Ignoring Bon's commentary, Kyo glared into the eyes of the imposter and asked in a dangerously quiet tone, "What do you want, woman?"

A brief look of annoyance flashed through her eyes before she put on a pout and said in a mildly chastising tone, "Kyo, don't be so cruel. I just made a tiny mistake. I had something I wanted to ask you."

"I have little patience for games," Kyo replied with a growl in his voice, "you aren't her, no matter how I look at it. I don't know how much longer I can keep my sword from liberating your head from your neck, unless you feel inclined to explain yourself to me."

The imposter's eyes widened before she dropped her innocent façade and glared at him.

"You don't ever change, do you Kyo? And here I thought you would let your guard down," she said.

"You act as if I should know you," he replied, fully prepared to make good on his threat of decapitation.

"Maybe you don't recognize me now but if you'll allow me but one moment…," so saying, her hands flew to the sash of her kimono and Kyo instinctively swung his sword at her neck in case she decided to attack. His eyes widened as she nimbly avoided his swing and pulled the sash free. The ornate kimono went flying, briefly obscuring its wearer and Kyo watched as it drifted slowly to the ground before moving his eyes to look at Yuya's imposter once more.

Her visage had changed completely. Instead of blonde hair, her tresses were the black of a raven's wing and curled haphazardly all around her head. Her eyes were a deep black as well and the look in them…well, he could only describe it as murderous. Her outfit was completely different as well. Instead of an under-kimono, she was dressed in a short, all-black kimono that barely covered her thighs. Her arms were covered in long gloves, sans the palm and finger parts, and a bit of black netting framed her deep cleavage. The entire outfit was held together by an obi with intricately worked flowers that reminded him of spider webs and there was even a spider tattooed on her left breast that lent credence to his comparison. Her shapely legs were clad in thick black leggings, which looked like modified tabi and reached to just below her knee. Black zouri comprised the last of her footwear.

Her entire visage seemed to be aimed at seduction, which left no doubt in his mind as to what she was. Even prostitutes didn't wear such dress and, for a certainty, no whore he'd ever known had looked at him with such hatred in their eyes. He surmised, from her dress and manner, that she was a covert agent of some sort – a ninja, perhaps. Since he couldn't recall seeing her before and he definitely didn't remember doing anything to her in the past four years to make her hate him so, it stood to reason that she was someone from his other set of memories.

As he looked at her, her image was gradually overlaid with another as his memory started making minor adjustments to her appearance. Her shapely lips were compressed into a tight line and his mind substituted them for a similar pair that was tilted upwards into a shy smile. Her eyes here narrow and hard, but if he turned his head a certain way, he saw them looking at him with adoration and something much more profound. In his memory, her breasts weren't quite as full – which told him that she had been much younger the last time he'd met her – but they were still lush and there was no tattoo of a spider to mar their creamy perfection. They hadn't been lovers, his memory whispered to him, but she had wanted to be more than a friend and he remembered that something very bad had happened before they could move any further.

A name was on the tip of his tongue and as he looked at her, it gradually came to him.

"You're…Mahiro, aren't you," he said and the floodgates of his mind flew wide open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dear lord, this story really writes itself. I wasn't intending for Mahiro to meet up with Kyo at all just yet but I realized that I can't just cut out the entire tournament. I want to bring Yukimura-chan back into the story and the tournament is the best way to do that.

"Gomen" to all of you who wanted more Kyo /Yuya goodness. It'll definitely be in the next chapter but I tried to make up for it a bit by giving you all insight into Kyo's fixation on Yuya. He really adores her in his own way and I hope to bring that out next time because I get just as disappointed as you do when I don't get to write the two of them together (I am _**way**_ too detail oriented sometimes). I want to load this fic up with mush and I just might have to make a pure fluff chapter with just the two of them at some point.

Gomen once again and, as usual, please read and review.


	23. The Assassin and The Maiden

Is it just me or does the title of this chapter sound like some sort of cheesy romance novel? The sad thing is that I would read it anyways if it actually had this title. Guess you can call it my tribute to "bodice rippers" everywhere LOL JK ;P

Anyways, thanks to:

**The Narrator **(Don't worry, Tora comes back here)**, Celestial Raven, Starian Princess **(It's not a bad suggestion but I already have one in mind though you won't really see it until the sequel to this fic. Since everyone is technically in love with Yuya, it's pretty easy to write a love triangle for Kyo. I can't guarantee that it's going to with Yukimura, but I just might slip one in here besides the obvious – if short-lived – one with Okuni. I was kinda' thinking Akira since he definitely had a thing for Yuya in the manga)**, Erka, Regina, F. Fatale, LavenderSkies, Syolen, SSJ04 Mewtwo, ElizabethMarieBennett, paisita, bluetinkerbell, syazen, Eve, Trio of Terror, Face, twilight09, Sexy.Black.Neko, FlowerGirl **(Don't worry, I don't plan to kill him off because I love him. I think of him as Chicken Soup for Kyo's Soul)**, luna-magic-2005, Kaeru-sama **(Watashi mo nihon ni ikitai! )**, Paradigm08, Sagitarious Devil, joellesophya, inxcharacterx, Ciel, shadow of the lost, YuyaSama, confused404angel, dragonslave27, battenburg, peckforever, Remember the Dead, Ginny-cry, fan girl 666 **

Note: In case you've forgotten, Tenryo means Sky Wolf.

Also, I warn you now that there isn't going to be a heavy lemon in here. Plenty of lime, but nothing too descriptive. I had originally rated this fic pg-13 but it's too violent for that. At the same time, it's completely natural for people falling in love to be sexually attracted to one another, hence, the lime is in here – and there's going to quite a bit in both this and the sequal - but this fic is a romance at its very core so sex isn't the only thing I focus on.

Hope ya'll aren't too disappointed.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Assassin and The Maiden**

"_Kyo…Kyo…," the voice kept calling his name insistently and he scowled. Couldn't she see that he was trying to get some sleep?_

"_Come on, Kyo, my brother says he wants to talk to you."_

"_Tell him to wait," Kyo growled, cracking one eye open to look at the young woman bothering him._

_Even though he was annoyed, he was still a man and he couldn't help but appreciate the sight that met his eyes._

_Mahiro – cute Mahiro – was standing over him, her delicate fingers twisted in the folds of her kimono as she leaned down towards him in an effort to hear him better. Her position gave him a rather enticing view of her cleavage and he absently wondered if she would ever be bold enough to act on the emotions he often caught flitting about in her eyes whenever she was around him._

_He bestowed a toothy grin upon her and reached up to flick one of her unruly curls over her shoulder, watching in amusement as she blushed. She was built so differently from her sister. Mahiro was curvy, had a very well developed bust, had hair that refused to lay down straight. Her sister, Mayumi, was the exact opposite, with medium sized breasts, extremely straight hair and a face that was more handsome than beautiful. However, it was Mayumi who had captured Muramasa's heart and maintained a tight grip on it to this very day._

_Kyo liked Mahiro but he honestly wasn't looking for a woman in his life, there were wounds on his heart that were just too fresh. He would give the young woman some of his affection, but she would be best served by taking her interest elsewhere, to some other man who would treat her better than he could._

"_So," he began, "what does the old man want with me?"_

"_He's not that old…" she sputtered out before pausing, biting at the corner of her lip._

"_Well, I don't actually know just how old he is but he's obviously young enough or he and my sister wouldn't be…well…," her face deepened in color and she lowered her lids to peek out at him from beneath her thick lashes._

"_What's that?" he teased, "I didn't catch that."_

"_Ooh, Kyooo,…it's too embarrassing."_

"_What? To admit that they do more than just sit around, talk, and drink tea?"_

"_Yes!" she blurted out, "You can be really mean sometimes - you know that, Kyo?"_

"_It's who I am, deal with it. If it's any comfort to you, you'll probably lose that shyness of yours once you meet a guy of your own."_

_If possible, her flush deepened even more and she said his name softly, "Kyo…"_

"_Do me a favor, buy more sake for me while I see what the old man wants." Kyo cut her off quickly. He neither wanted nor needed the love of another woman, not after Sakuya. He wouldn't, no, he couldn't get involved with someone else._

"_Can't you ask politely like a normal person, Kyo?" she asked with a slight grumble in her voice as she bent down and picked up the empty jug next to his hip._

"_Normal isn't in my vocabulary," he replied, "besides, I'll give you a reward if you do it for me."_

"_A reward," she repeated, looking at him in surprise before her eyes narrowed in suspicion._

"_What type of reward, Kyo?" she asked in a stern voice._

"_You'll just have to find out," he said cryptically as he got to his feet and brushed by her, heading for the place he called home, for the time being._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'_Where are they coming from?' Kyo wondered as he sliced through yet another body. Their masks told him that they were servants of the Mibu and he silently swore. He thought he'd had more time than this before the Mibu came knocking on his door. After their talk, Muramasa had excused himself, saying that he was going to fetch more herbs from the nearby town, leaving him in charge. He would hate himself if Muramasa and the two women he called family were to come to harm because of him. This was how it always was - no matter where he went, death always seemed to follow._

_Salt blurred his vision and he blinked the sweat out of his eyes, casting both his eyes and his senses wide to see if there were anymore enemies about. He found nothing in his general area and the only sound he heard was the gentle pitter-pat of rain. _

_Moving forward, he took off at a run towards Muramasa's house, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for signs of an attack. The house had just come into view when yet another group of Mibu soldiers descended upon him._

_Gritting his teeth in annoyance he dispatched all but one of them with a few quick strikes. The remaining man looked about him at him fallen comrades but readied himself to attack anyways._

"_Why are you here," Kyo asked, making an annoyed sound in his throat when – instead of answering his question – the man charged him head on. There was absolutely no contest and when his sword pierced his attacker's body he was startled to hear the man let out a gasping wheeze that apparently served as his version of a chuckle._

_Crimson eyes narrowed at the man who fixed wild eyes on his own._

"_You're…too…late," the man gasped out, blood bubbling from between his lips._

"_What are you going on about, scum," Kyo growled._

"_We…decoys…master….sword…get…girl…die…," the man let out one more gurgle before Kyo jerked his sword from his body, ignoring the warm blood that sprayed across his clothing. A coldness descended upon him as the meaning of the soldier's words dawned on him. Mayumi, she was in danger! He rushed towards the house, his eyes fixed on the door._

_Tearing it open, he came face to face with a wide-eyed Mayuim with a long sword in her hands that he recognized as the Tenryo. Stifling his relief that she was alive, he moved forward and paused, something wasn't right. Mayumi's face was pale and a thin sheen of sweat was beaded along her hairline, as if she was exerting herself just to stand. And then there was her scent. He had always had a keen nose and, even if she wasn't so pale, he would have known that something was wrong because her normally flowery scent was saturated with the thick, coppery smell of blood._

"_Kyo," she began and he felt something inside of him twist as blood dribbled out from the corner of her mouth._

"_Muramasa's Tenryo….he wanted you to…have it," her eyes began to glisten with tears and she swayed a little._

"_Please, Kyo…gu…ard…it," a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye before her back spurted out a fine spray of blood and she fell forward, her body coming to rest against his, the sword trapped between them. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Here the body of his master's beloved was slumped against him while her, still warm, blood soaked into his clothing and he had failed, __**miserably**__, to protect her. He was numb as he worked the sword from between their bodies and into his hand and gently lay her down on the floor, not knowing what else to do as he stared at Mayumi's face. If it weren't for the blood smeared across it, she would have looked like she was sleeping._

"_Oh my," a voice said that was equal parts pitying, amused, and malicious, "How terribly sad."_

_Looking up, Kyo scowled as a man emerged from the gloom. He was tall and lanky, dressed in a checkered cloak and wide hat. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark glasses and there was a blood-stained sword in his right hand._

"_To have sacrificed herself to protect her love's sword! How bold! How beautiful! _ _Now __**that**__, is love!" he said with wide, sweeping gestures, but there a note of mockery beneath the words, as if he were laughing at his own private joke. There was no doubt in Kyo's mind that this man was Mayumi's murderer._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The man was gone, having retreated back to Mibu lands since Kyo had given him more trouble than he bargained for. Tenryo hummed in his hand and he looked down at his blade, watching the slow drip of blood from its razor edge. He had almost been overwhelmed when he first unsheathed it but he was not the sort to let anyone or anything control him and he had taken it firmly in hand with results that were…pleasing, to say the least. _

_That strange man would bear a scar from his Sky Wolf's bite for quite a long time and Kyo would make sure that he died, the next time they met. But for now, he was glad to be given time to rest and tend to his wounds. He walked over to Mayumi's body and stared down at her, trying to think of what he would say when Muramasa returned. Tenryo hadn't been re-sheathed just yet because he wanted to clean off the blade._

_A thump sounded behind him and he turned weary eyes to look at the source of the sound. What he saw made his heart lurch in his chest. Mahiro stood there, her face so pale that he wondered if she was some sort of apparition. There was stricken look in her brown eyes as they darted from Mayumi's body to Kyo and naturally slid down to stare at the bloody sword in his hand._

_Kyo gave a start as he realized what this scene must look like to her and he opened his mouth to deny having killed her sister but the words wouldn't come out. After all, hadn't he killed her simply by being there? Hadn't he killed her by not protecting her like he should have?_

**End Flashback**

So here Kyo stood, staring at Mahiro as memories and emotions swirled through him, bringing images that he would rather have remained forgotten.

"_How could you Kyo?! I hate you! I'll never rest until I see you dead for this."_ The echo of her words from that miserable day four years ago reverberated throughout his mind and he gritted his teeth. Mahiro was well within her rights to want revenge but he was _not_ going to oblige her now, not when Yuya's life might be in danger.

"I've been following you Kyo," the newer, darker Mahiro in front of him said.

"I've been trying to figure out what it is that is different about you. After all, one never knows what to expect of a murderer such as yourself."

"That's sounds a bit hypocritical, Mahiro. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you've become," he growled out, "Tell me, what happened to the Mahiro I used to know? I know you were pissed but to become a ninja? An assassin who takes lives just as easily as I do."

Hatred swam over her features but she made no move to come towards him as she replied coldly, "Don't compare me with you Kyo. I serve a lord who doesn't make me kill innocent women just for fun. I eliminate people who are a threat to the peace Tokugawa-Sama has worked so hard to achieve."

"Still as naïve as ever, aren't you Mahiro," he said with a cruel smile that was gone just as quickly as it came. The old Kyo had liked Mahiro but the Kyo that he was now was a different story. He knew that he had been affectionate towards her at some point in his life but a certain green eyed woman was the current center of his attention. And if the kunoichi in front of him had harmed one hair on her blonde head…well, he wasn't going to be held responsible for his actions.

"I see you thought I wouldn't know the difference between a cheap imitation and the real thing," Kyo's voice was quiet, "And speaking of the real thing, I hope, for your sake, that she's still breathing."

Mahiro let out a bitter laugh and answered, "I have no grudge against her. Worry about yourself, Kyo". She swung her arm back at the end of her sentence and he tensed, readying himself for her attack.

"Allow me to show you what the new Mahiro can do!" she exclaimed as she flung her hand forward and a swarm of spiders – deadly ones, judging by the marks on them – flew in his direction.

Kyo almost pitied her as he dodged the deadly arachnids with ease, a mocking shadow of a smile twisting his lips briefly at the look of surprise on her face. Tenryo sang along with the heat in his blood as he moved forward to land a strike of his own that would make her wish she'd never thought to use _his_ woman as a tool in her schemes.

His sword was within inches of severing her arm when a commanding, if somewhat slurred voice, broke in with an order directed towards the kunoichi.

"Stop it, Mahiro."

Kyo paused his attack, recognizing the voice, and was infinitely surprised when the spider-wielding woman actually obeyed the command. She even turned around and bowed low at the owner of the voice.

"Really, Mahiro, you know that I can't let you hurt my friends," Benitora said as he moved further into the room, his usual genial smile in place. The gangster's sake-flushed cheeks did nothing to diminish the air of danger around him and Kyo noted that even Mahiro shivered at the reprimanding note in his voice.

'_Well, well, well,'_ Kyo thought to himself, _'it seems the tiger has some pretty sharp claws.'_ This was certainly an unexpected development and he had every intention of getting to the bottom of it before the day was through.

"I beg your pardon, Hidetada-Sama," Mahiro said, "I came here in search of Demon Eyes Kyo for personal reasons."

"And would those personal reasons have to do with that revenge you told me about when I was still living with my father?"

"I…yes."

"I see," Benitora said before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Look Mahiro, I know you want revenge and all but now isn't the time. I'm serving Kyo right now and Yuya is my friend. Strange things are going on in this country and I think I can get to the bottom of it by sticking with Kyo. Besides, he beat me fair and square so I kinda' don't have much choice."

"Ah…yes…I see," she said with obvious reluctance, "But, Hidetada-Sama, Ieyasu-Sama – your father – has been searching for you. I believe it might have something to do with the succession…"

"It's _always_ something about the succession," the Red Tiger replied, his tone annoyed and more than a little bitter.

"He should just get my brother, Hideyasu, to take over for him."

"I have wondered that myself, Hidetada-Sama, but you will have to ask your father. He is going to hold a tournament in a few days, perhaps you can use that as an opportunity to meet with him."

"You say it as if I have a choice Mahiro. Knowing how loyal you are to my old man, I don't doubt that you'll tell him I'm here. Heck, he probably already knows."

"That may very well be so, Hidetada-Sama," Mahiro replied.

"Look, Mahiro, Pops disowned me a long time ago. I'm Benitora now. I never could stomach all of that Sama-this and Sama-that."

"You are still my lord as far as I'm concerned," the kunoichi said in a low voice and, for the first time since Benitora came onto the scene, Kyo realized that there might be something a bit deeper between the two of them.

Benitora's alcohol-flushed cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and he coughed a bit before offering her a lopsided grin, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Ma-chan. Well, if I'm your lord then take my next words as a command. I want you to leave and go home before Kyo decides he wants you dead after all."

Kyo saw Mahiro stiffen before she slowly turned towards him once more and stared at him with cold eyes.

"Consider yourself spared from my wrath for now. But make no mistake, we _will_ finish this later Kyo," she spat out, all traces of deference melting away like snow beneath a hot sun.

"But of course," he replied with an insolent grin.

Mahiro whirled back around and headed for the exit but was stopped by Benitora's hand on her arm.

"My lord," she said in surprise at the unexpected contact.

"Before you go, Ma-chan…," he said with a distinct undercurrent of warning in his voice, "…let me tell you how I got here. I saw a girl who looked like Yuya-San and I followed her. And can you imagine my surprise when it turned out to be you? It's all fine and good to play games but there are certain rules that should never be broken. Certain people are off limits. If I find that you've hurt Yuya in any way, Mahiro, I won't be merciful – not even for you."

He actually widened his unusually narrow eyes to give her a hard glare, which left no doubt in the minds of the room's occupants that his threat was not an idle one.

"I…ye…yes, Hidetada-Sama, I understand," Mahiro's voice actually wavered and the Red Tiger held her captive for a moment longer before letting her go. She quickly exited the room and vanished – presumably to inform her master that his son and Demon Eyes Kyo were in town.

Benitora let out a sigh before turning his attention to Kyo, his usual lop-sided grin in place once more.

"Sorry 'bout that Kyo," he said, his voice still somewhat slurred, "I know you hate having your fights interrupted but I couldn't let you kill Mahiro. If anyone has to punish her for anything, it should be me."

Kyo made no reply to his apology, merely stared at him for a long moment as he put two and two together and got five. There was only one Ieyasu that he knew of who was powerful enough to have his own group of ninja's and it didn't take a genius to realize, from the content of Benitora's discussion with Mahiro, that the gangster had something he hadn't bothered to share with the rest of the class.

He was tempted to question the Red Tiger further but there were more pressing matters at hand – namely finding Yuya and making sure she was alright.

"I thought I recognized the stench of a Tokugawa," Bontenmaru's voice chimed out from behind Kyo.

Benitora looked past Kyo and frowned at the huge man who stood there.

"Who the heck are you," the gangster asked, his hand going into his pocket to pluck out his knife/spear, just in case the imposing, one-eyed giant decided to pick a fight.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew boy," Bontenmaru said with a wide smile on his broad features, "I'll tell you who I am in a bit, but there's somewhere you have to be…isn't there, Kyo? You have a kitten to find if I'm not mistaken."

Kyo silently nodded his thanks to his newly re-acquainted companion and set off for his own room at a brisk pace, silently hoping that Yuya was indeed safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kumo was being watched. He knew it just as surely as he knew the color of his eyes. The question was, by whom and from where.

"_Does this girl have bodyguards or something?'_ he wondered as he stared down at the girl laid out on the futon. There hadn't been much for him to do except look her over and pick out her features. Even he had to admit that she was pretty attractive - her unusual coloring made her look exotic. And she was delicately put together. His fingers had encircled her wrist with room to spare as he helped Mahiro relieve her of her expensive outer kimono in order to complete her disguise. She wasn't a whore but her clothing screamed of a woman who wanted to impress a man and he had to wonder who it was that she was waiting for.

'_It's none of my business,'_ he thought right before the door opened and an obviously agitated Mahiro came in.

"We need to leave _now_ Kumo," she said a she swiftly donned the guise of a whore once more after leaving the kimono that she had borrowed from Yuya next to her prone form.

Though the ninja was tempted to question her further, he wisely held his tongue. His mistress had told him to hurry and hurry he would.

He swiftly helped Mahiro to tie her obi in a neat bow, looked her over before nodding his approval and together they exited the room, leaving Yuya to finish sleeping off the drugs by herself.

Once it was quiet again, a tiny click sounded in the room and a tiny square on the ceiling opened up to allow a child's head to poke through.

Golden eyes took in the surroundings before their owner retreated back into the darkness of the crawlspace and reversed his body, jumping down into the room without making a sound.

Sasuke brushed a strand of silver hair from his face looked around the room once more. He and his master had come to Edo because his spies reported that Demon Eyes Kyo was going to be here. Privately, Sasuke suspected that Yukimura also wanted to attend the tournament to show off and taunt Ieyasu because his master was capricious like that. Yukimura knew full well that he was in exile but, making him do something that he didn't want to do was like trying to catch the wind by the tail. Hence, he generally did things that had even the famed "Sanada Ten" didn't understand.

Case in point, Yukimura told him to scope out Kyo and the girl who was rumored to be tagging along with him, according to the wanted posters stuck all over the place. Yukimura wanted to know more about the girl in particular.

When questioned as to why he wanted info on her, he had smiled that annoyingly mysterious smile of his and lied through his teeth as he replied, "I'm looking for a new concubine."

The young ninja had mentally rolled his eyes, knowing that Yukimura would make things clear when he was good and ready to and not one moment before. Sometimes he wondered why it was that he followed the wild card of the Sanada clan, but then his mind always returned him to one of the darkest times in his life. A time when he had lost the person closest to him, the only family he had, and a lone samurai had taken one look into his lonely eyes and asked him to come with him. Yukimura had earned both his loyalty and trust and he would follow him to the ends of the earth and serve him as well as he could.

With that in mind, he kneeled down next to the sleeping girl and memorized her features so that he would be able to describe her in detail to his lord and master.

Sasuke noted the golden sheen of her hair and the sun kissed skin that showed on her face, neck, hands and legs. She wasn't too busty but she wasn't super small either and her features were pleasing. She looked like a little child as she slept there and he decided that she wasn't much older than his twelve years. The young woman stirred and murmured a soft "Kyo" that he nearly missed.

'_Are she and Kyo more than traveling companions?'_ he wondered silently. Sasuke was no stranger to the things that went on between men and women, given who his employer was, but he couldn't imagine what Kyo could possibly be doing with such a baby-faced woman. She was nothing like the sly-eyed courtesans who fawned over Yukimura. Sasuke had learned never to ask Yukimura about sex because, the one time he had let on that he was curious about it, he had woken up to find some odd woman cuddling him to her generous bust and had nearly had a heart-attack.

He was probably scarred for life from having his face smashed between a couple of fleshy mountains that were supposed to breasts while Yukimura laughed and said it was time he became a man. Sasuke liked Yukimura just fine but he wanted to kill him at times too – that was one of those times. If he ever decided to go after a woman, he had vowed to himself - after the joke his lord played on him - that he would choose her himself and she would be someone he felt comfortable around.

'_I wonder what she's like?'_ he thought as he finished his perusal of her. He was also curious as to the color of her eyes but decided that it could wait. He had arrived on the scene while the man and woman – who was obviously a ninja of some sort - that had just left were stripping her of her clothes. Since she hadn't stirred, he suspected that she had been drugged. Even though his orders were to observe, he wasn't the type to stand by and watch while someone defenseless was in trouble. If they had been trying to kill the girl in her sleep, he would have felt obliged to kill them both. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that there was no helping the injustices of the world, he could never quite manage to ignore the pleas for help from those who had neither his strength nor his enhanced abilities.

He had once asked Yukimura how he could become a better fighter and Yukimura had patted his head and told him that to become a better fighter, he must never allow himself to forget how to be kind. Sasuke hadn't understood his answer and still didn't, but he had felt just a little bit happy when Yukimura told him that if he stayed just the way he was, he would grow-up to be a wonderful man. If he could be half as kind as Yukimura – sans the unpredictability and mood swings – he knew he could make his own way in the world, just as his master had.

The sound of rapid footsteps heading his way alerted him that his time was up and he swiftly moved towards the corner and jumped up, catching hold of the side of the hole. Swinging himself up, he replaced the cover over the hole just as the door below him opened and admitted Demon Eyes Kyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An unfamiliar scent teased Kyo's nose as he entered the room and he paused briefly, trying to place it before storing it away to take out and examine later. It was probably left over from Mahiro.

His crimson eyes went to Yuya and his feet followed automatically. Stopping next to her, he kneeled down and slowly worked his arm beneath her torso so that he could examine her more closely. He barely heard Benitora's exclamation of "Yuya-Han!" before Bon herded him back out of the room and slid the door closed behind the two of them, giving Kyo some privacy as he looked her over.

She was clad in a plain white under kimono which gapped slightly and afforded him a view of the tops of her breasts. He smirked when he noticed that she actually had a V-shaped tan line that told him when her normal kimono sat. His smirk faded, however, when she remained unresponsive to his touch. Kyo placed two fingers against her pulse and was relieved when it beat strongly, deciding that she had either been knocked unconscious or drugged. A thorough exploration of her vulnerable skull - during which he had to ignore the feel of her silky hair sliding over the back of his hand – did not yield a bump or any dried blood so he ruled out her being knocked senseless. This left the possibility of her being drugged. He opened her eyes and noted her dilated pupils and a slight cloudiness in her eyes that confirmed this.

If she was drugged, it meant that it was going to have to wear off eventually and hopefully she would still be the same Yuya - who meant far more to him than he wanted to admit - when she awoke.

Kyo stared at her peaceful features, noting the shadows cast by her long lashes. She looked so sweet and innocent – too much for a monster like him – and he remembered once more that he had to keep his distance once she awoke, until he finished sorting out the differences between his past and present selves. He would tease her, maybe even steal a kiss to exact his "punishment" from her for spending so much of his money but he would control himself. She still needed to make the first move before they went any further, he was adamant about that, and he also wanted her to know him fully – the old Kyo and the new - to make sure that she understood what she was getting into.

However, that didn't mean he had to necessarily behave himself when she was asleep, especially after he'd come charging after her in fear of her being hurt or worse. _'Guess I'll claim a small reward,'_ he thought to himself with a wicked grin before bending down to take a small whiff of her hair. He reveled in her clean scent before trailing the tip of his nose lightly down the side of her face. He paused once he hit the silky skin on her cheek and replaced his sensitive nose with his lips, kissing her softly on first one cheek and then the other before pressing his lips to hers - reassuring himself that she still felt the same, at least.

'_Wake up soon Yuya,'_ he ordered her quietly before pressing another small kiss on the corner of her mouth and placing her back on the futon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Loved it? Hated it? I'll try to squeeze in some more romance before Yuki makes his appearance but Okuni's also going to have to come into the picture at some point and keeping her in character means that the you-know-what is going to hit the fan. Hopefully you won't lynch me for what you know I must do.


	24. Jealous Eyes and Passionate Hearts

I deeply apologize to everyone for this long wait. One thing after another has been happening in my life. My dad went into the hospital, my hotmail account of five years that I had tons of stuff on got hijacked TWICE by a hacker and I had to shut it down, and I finally have more work after coming in so slowly for the past month that I was wondering if I would have enough to make ends meet.

This chapter was supposed to be done and up at the beginning of December, then before the holidays and crap happens and I wind up posting it now. And then I have so many people wondering when I'm going to update and I felt like the worst person in the world 'cause I update so slowly already and just when it seemed like I was going to be stepping it up, I break my word and it's taken so long.

:Sigh: Writing this chapter has been true stress relief. I know I probably have a bunch of mistakes in this and I'll fix them later but I wanted to get this out to everyone who's been waiting and wondering when I'm going to update.

To everyone who reviewed and asked me when I was going to update and loved the bit of romance I managed to slip into the last chapter and gave me constructive criticism…

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You have no idea how nice it was for me to receive reviews and crits when my life was turned upside down last month. I was truly happy and encouraged by the love shown for this fic that I never thought was going to get off the ground.**

**Thank You All So Very, Very Much**

**Hug All Around,**

**Vegita-Dias**

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Jealous Eyes and Passionate Hearts**

Sasuke had to turn away – a faint blush staining his cheeks - from the sight of the infamous Demon Eyes Kyo tenderly ministering to the young woman. Any questions that he'd had about her relationship to Kyo had been answered by the sight of him being so nauseatingly gently with her.

On the one hand, the little boy he used to be had returned for a moment and he had felt a faint stirring of jealously at the obvious signs that a man like Kyo cared for – if not loved – the delicate young woman with the golden hair. He hadn't been loved or wanted by anyone when he was living out his life in the Aokigahara forest with Kotaro. Yukimura was like a big brother but he certainly didn't worry too much over Sasuke, opting instead to respect – most of the time – the lines that Sasuke drew on affection and coddling.

A part of him wondered what it would be like to have a mother or a sister to fuss over him but it was a thought that he refused to look at too closely. He was practical enough not spend too much of his time on such weak sentiments, but every once in a while, he took the childhood dream of maternal love, dusted it off and looked at it as one might a rare antique. It usually happened when something really caught his interest or squeezed a particular emotion out of him.

As usual he forced the unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind and examined the other hand that had made itself known, in other words, the feelings the tender scene engendered in the warrior in him. If he looked at it from the standpoint of a ruthless killer, he felt a form of disgust for Demon Eyes Kyo. No warrior worth his salt would ever allow himself to get so emotionally attached to someone or something that could be used against him. And there were a number of ways, especially in the case of a woman, that she could be used to cripple or harm the man who was weak enough to fall in love with her.

However, he also knew – from his association with Yukimura - that when a person ceased to feel things, they became no more than a mindless monster. A conscienceless being with nothing to look forward to but a path of endless killing and striving for power until death took him. He had had quite enough of being called a monster when he dwelled in Aokigahara and so he also pushed his contempt aside. Besides, it was hypocritical of him to be annoyed at Kyo when he himself would give his life for Yukimura - though he would die before he ever admitted aloud that he considered Yukimura to be his big brother.

Letting out a tiny sigh, the young boy turned and began to make his way back through the musty interior of the brothel's attic. He would report his findings to Yukimura but he wasn't sure how much he would impart of the intimate scene between Kyo and his woman. He generally didn't like to keep things from his master but there had been something so private between the lovers, that it felt wrong to put their business out in the open for everyone to poke and prod. And his master was the king of prodding. His last thoughts on the two people in the room were musings on what sort of woman could possibly attract a man as infamous as Demon Eyes Kyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akira had had quite enough of Edo. He had never been fond of crowds, especially since he had been an orphan for as long as he could remember and a child without mother or father was considered to be filth in the village where he had spent the first years of his life. Of course, his circumstances had changed due to a certain red-eyed samurai but he still disliked being around others. He was as cold as the ice he generated at will, his emotions frozen solid the moment Kyo had abandoned him and the people who were the only family that he knew those four long years ago.

He had promised himself that he would kill Kyo the next time he met him. No longer was he the emotional boy who worshipped the ground Kyo walked upon. And yet…in a secret part of his mind, he still saw Kyo as the epitome of a warrior. Kyo was _the_ monument of strength and power that he could never hope to defeat and, in an even more carefully guarded part of his heart, he remembered the Thousand Killer as a father figure and a big brother. Demon Eyes Kyo had taken a tiny orphan boy and turned him into a man and he would never ever forget that.

It was why he refused to forgive him for leaving.

For one reason, and one reason only, would Akira consider letting Kyo back in. If he could see some semblance of the man he admired in the Kyo he was going to meet soon. If he could see that the man who had been his anchor, his teacher, and his brother was still the same ruthless soul that he knew and could identify with….then he might be inclined to be lenient. Only for Kyo would he immediately drop the title of "Ajira of the Twelve God Shoguns" and follow him to the ends of the earth, even unto death.

However, it all depended on what he would find when he met up with Kyo - and meet him he would because he sensed his presence in the city. If he found that Kyo was no longer the one person he could respect above all others, he would not hold back. His world had been turned upside down when Kyo left before, he _would not_ allow the Thousand Killer to do so again.

After all, no child ever liked to have his dreams shattered and no man ever liked to be bested by someone he considered to be unworthy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okuni had been aware for quite some time that she was being followed. She had assumed that Shindara would send Kubira after her, but no matter how wide she cast her senses or attempted to throw off her pursuer, she could never pinpoint his or her exact location and she couldn't seem to shake them off.

Since Kubira was far too clumsy and arrogant to keep his particular ki signature down, she had to run through a list of other possibilities. The other Shogun were hardly a match for her intellect despite the fact that she was, physically, one of the weaker ones. However, there were two members that even she couldn't handle and those were Ajira and Shindara. Shindara was too busy overseeing the resurrection of "the Master" to bother following her himself which meant that there was a very high chance that the person who had trailed her all the way to Edo was Ajira.

In fact, she was very certain that the person who was currently here in Edo with her was Ajira – or Akira, rather. She wasn't the head spy of the Twelve God Shogun for nothing. The exiled miko was fully aware of Akira's ties to Kyo and knew that, as devoted as the young man was to Kyo, he could and would do anything to insure that he met up with the famed killer. He admired Kyo, probably as much as she obsessed over him – she refused to used the word love – and she was torn between amusement and annoyance. It was almost cute how Akira trailed after Kyo - even after swearing that he would kill the Thousand Killer - like some sort of puppy. However, he was a puppy with a pair of icy fangs that could crush her with little effort of his part and that was troublesome to her.

"Ajira the Two Headed Dragon" lived up to his name in every sense. He was kind and courteous on one hand, cold and ruthless on the other. Though she was astute enough to understand that Akira felt anything but hate for his adopted brother, she couldn't read him in anything else. He always said and did what she least expected and he could be even more manipulative than she was.

Okuni had no idea what sort of trap Akira might have laid for her but she was already making plans of her own. She had already been in Edo for one day when saw Kyo walk through the gates into the city from her perch in the window of her room. She had chosen the inn because of its close proximity to that particular set of doors, having gleaned from Shindara the direction in which Kyo was likely to be travelling. Now, after watching Kyo and the girl traveling with him, she realized that this assignment was going to be far more difficult than she had thought and in more ways than one.

**Flashback**

_Words couldn't describe how she felt at seeing him again. She had promised herself that she would hate Kyo and exact her revenge on him while fulfilling her assignment, but any such thoughts sprouted wings and took flight the moment she caught sight of him again after so many years. He was just as she remembered. _

_Tall, strong, and virile; sensuality oozed from his very pores and her body felt as if it had caught on fire. His long, red-black hair, while not quite in fashion, slid over his shoulders and flowed down that broad back of his. His chin was still strong, looking as if it had been carved from golden marble and she remembered what it had felt like to trail soft kisses over his jawbone while her hands played with the long strands of his hair. He was wearing different clothes this time. Before, he had always been wearing his armor but now he was dressed in a fine black kimono that clung to him in all the right places and made her heart beat even faster._

_The spy, also known as "Indara of the Tweve God Shogun" found herself unwillingly licking her lips and wondering if he wouldn't mind having his wicked way with her once more…until she received a rude awakening. Kyo turned to look at someone and she noticed, for the first time that he wasn't travelling alone. No, there was another man there - a rather silly-looking one at that - who was pulling a cart behind him as he chatted with the person whose presence had sent her crashing back down to earth._

_It was a young woman - fresh-faced and oozing innocence, even from Okuni's vantage point - and it was to her that Kyo had turned his attention. If she didn't know Kyo as well as she did, she might have thought that the girl was merely a fleeting distraction, some girl that he had picked up from a brothel and kept around to keep him satisfied. However, she knew Kyo and she knew men in general. Men went for women like her - voluptuous and bold. They liked to marry the ideal woman - little dolls barely out of girlhood - with long, straight hair flowing down their back in an ebony cascade. And everything on their bodies was dainty, with few curves and skinny limbs. Subservience was a must and they absolutely had the have skin as white as the fragile lilies they were brought up to emulate._

_However, what men liked to have decorating their homes and what they liked in their beds were two separate things. For many men, whether farmer or noble, the type of woman that they sought out in the multitude of brothels was one who took the initiative and had so many curves that they lost themselves on the road to desire._

_Okuni had the requisite ebony hair which flowed down her back and the porcelain skin, but the deities had seen fit to bless – or curse – her with a body that was a harmonious blend between that of a whore and that of a wife. As Kyo had told her those long years ago, she was wasted as a miko. Kyo had never really promised to be hers alone, but she had been secure in the knowledge that, whoever he chose to bestow his favors on, the woman would be a worthy rival with a body that would match her own. She has been secure in her knowledge that Kyo would not fall for some fresh faced virgin like the one currently walking at his side. Granted, she had more or less been a virgin herself when she first met Kyo, but she had hardly been innocent of what went on between men and women – her fascination with knowing the intimate details of the lives of everyone she met had seen to that. In that, she was somewhat similar to Kubira – it was an unpleasant truth - but she preferred using her eyes to observe instead of a rapid-fire of impertinent questions paired with sheer snobbery._

_She never cursed her keen powers of observation as much as she did now because putting two-and-two together made something dark and unpleasant crawl up from the very depths of her being. That "something" was green with viciously sharp horns which reminded her that she wasn't supposed to be feeling so resentful towards Kyo if she truly felt nothing for him. Delicate hands curled into fists and she took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down as she mentally analyzed the way Kyo interacted with his companions. There were a number of interesting details that her sharp gaze had picked out but there were three major problems with the scene before her: 1) She knew what type of woman Kyo preferred, 2) Kyo refused to travel with women, and 3) The way he was acting was, in a word, strange. _

_Regarding her first observation and second observations, she knew she was Kyo's type. She had reveled in it for a long time and it had kept her going during the long years after he left. But this…this child hanging on him – and she __**was**__ hanging on Kyo, whether she realized it or not – was so different from the norm that she had to wonder what made the little hussy so special. She couldn't see her facial features too clearly at this distance but she had a nice overhead view of the girl's profile. She didn't have much in either the front or the back and she was short. The only thing that struck Okuni was the glint of her golden tresses that were, admittedly, pretty enough but absolutely weren't in style and could not possibly compare to the classic beauty of her own ebon locks. Whatever the case, no matter how pretty her, as-yet, unseen face was, the girl didn't have a body that would attract a man of Kyo's appetites._

_However, there were two reasons she could think of why Kyo would be with this girl and neither of them were particularly pleasant. For one, she thought that it might be the young woman's youth that he found attractive. Kyo was in his mid-to-late twenties, as she figured, and she was no longer a blushing young maiden herself - perhaps he wanted a taste of forbidden fruit, the girl certainly looked like she was barely old enough to get married. The notion that he would choose youth over a woman of her maturity and experience was both an insult to her and damaging to her pride, so she didn't dwell on it for too long._

_Instead, she turned her mind to contemplating the other possible reason for Kyo choosing a woman like her - even going so far as to allow the girl to tag along with him. He hadn't even offered such a "privilege" to Okuni when he left her behind and sent her down a path of hatred, despair, and longing._

_During her all-too-brief fling with Kyo, she had spent as much time as she could learning about him, trying to figure out why he seemed so withdrawn sometimes. It was times like these that she had wondered if he had someone he truly loved and the longer he stayed with her, the more certain she was that there was indeed someone already occupying his heart. He refused to answer her questions about his past and he'd gotten really angry once when she accused him of using her in a fit of jealousy over that other woman. She'd even told him to go after the woman who always seemed to be on his mind if he didn't trust her enough to tell her about himself._

_It spelled the end of their torrid affair._

_She would never forget the harsh look that settled over his features and cold voice that froze her to her very core as he told her that he was done with her and left, just like that. Just thinking about that miserable day made her feel like crying and going on a rampage at the same time. The sadness and anger of that day was what had prompted her make herself his enemy. If she couldn't have his love then she wanted his hate so that she could know that she was in his mind someway, somehow. It wasn't until she became "Indara" that she found out who the woman in Kyo's heart was. A miko - like she had been before the advent of Kyo in her life - and a powerful one, at that, named Sakuya._

_And Sakuya was the real reason why she thought Kyo might have picked up this new girl. Okuni understood that Kyo didn't fully remember her or what they had been through as of four years ago but she also knew that Kyo was far too strong to let something like that keep him incapacitated. She had known that he would eventually get his memories back and that meant that Sakuya would occupy his thoughts again in some way, shape or form. If she had to guess, she would say that the girl subconsciously reminded him of the miko even if he didn't fully remember her._

_This line of reasoning also led her onto her third observation about Kyo, namely the way he acted towards the girl. She could tell, just by the way he stood that his eyes were never off of her. He could have his back towards the girl and Okuni knew that he would still be watching her. The girl appeared to be arguing back and forth with him over something and then she surprised her by looping her arms around Kyo's right arm and saying something that made Kyo stiffen briefly._

_It had been painful to watch and the fallen miko felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart to see Kyo – cold, reticent Kyo who usually kept his liaisons to himself and wasn't particularly affectionate – allowing such contact and in public no less. And then the knife in her heart received a sharp twist when the girl raised herself up and pressed what was obviously a kiss to Kyo's mouth._

**End Flashback**

It was going to be hard enough to find a way to work her way into Kyo's little group but it had hurt – so much that it was actually a physical pain – to have it thrown in her face that he had a new woman. It was hard enough to compete with his memories of Sakuya but now, she had this little girl, who obviously fancied herself a woman, hanging about Kyo. Her opponent was there, in the flesh-and-blood, not a collection of memories and hidden feelings as it been when Kyo was "mooning" over Sakuya.

Still, if she looked at it another way, she could see it as a challenge to her abilities as a woman. Oh, she knew that she wasn't supposed to feel anything towards Kyo but there were certain things that were inevitable. She acknowledged that she both loved and hated the Thousand Killer but the more she thought about it now, the more she realized that her emotions weren't going to just go away and, instead of letting them eat her alive, it might just be wise to let them run their course.

Okuni had an advantage in that Kyo probably didn't have all of his memories back and he certainly didn't know that she had made herself one of his enemies. Also, she was one of the few people who _really_ knew Kyo and she was not above seducing him to get what she wanted. And if the little brat who had attached herself to him couldn't hold onto what was hers, she had no one but herself to blame.

A malicious smile bowed her lips and she decided to go downstairs for tea, she'd seen a rather interesting "Wanted" noticed posted about Kyo and his little girl. A second look was in order and , who knew, she just might be able to use the info gleaned for the plan that was forming in her devious mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The feel of callused hands moving through her hair, awoke her. Her thoughts were muddled and she had a pounding headache but at least she was alive. Now if only she could remember what had happened and who it was that could possibly be stroking her hair like she was some sort of pet. She frowned a bit at the insulting notion but it quickly melted away when she noted how gently the person was massaging their fingers over her scalp. Whoever it was, they seemed to be genuinely fascinated with way her hair felt on their digits and she feigned sleep as she waited to see what they would do next.

Yuya could tell by the thick calluses and broad fingers that it was a man who wielded a sword quite often. In the back of her mind, she knew exactly who it was but her thought processes hadn't caught up with her completely and there was an intense curiosity to find out what he would do when she wasn't awake to stop him. It was soothing to feel his blunt nails raking lightly over her scalp as he moved his hands slowly from her hairline to the faint protrusion of bone on the back of her head before repeating the caress.

She was beginning to feel a bit drowsy when he halted the caress and instead, trailed his fingers down the side of her neck making her shiver. He shifted and she realized that her head was resting on something warm, well muscled, and very much alive – his thigh. The intimacy of her situation wasn't lost on her and she nearly screamed when something lightly bit the side of her neck before another something, this one smooth, warm, and wet soothed away the "hurt." She exercised a great deal of self-control to hold herself still and maintain her charade of sleep but she needn't have bothered.

His mouth left her neck and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin as he moved upwards and softly blew into her ear before whispering in a voice laden with amusement, "Open your eyes woman, I know you're awake."

She should have known that she couldn't fool him for long. He had this uncanny ability to see through pretty much anything and deception never had been and never would be her forte. Her face felt heated and she knew that it wasn't entirely out of embarrassment either. His brief touches and kisses did things to her insides that she couldn't even begin to describe. Even now, where his hand rested on her abdomen after he had removed it from her hair, she was acutely aware of the heat generated by those callused palms of his and the fact that she was only clad in a white under kimono. Her stomach twisted into knots at the remembrance of his fingers playing in her hair and she groaned and buried her face into his legs, mortified that he'd known full well that she was awake while he treated her the way a lover would.

A knowing chuckle sounded above her head and she let out a tiny shriek, her eyes flying open, as Kyo lifted her up and off of his leg before laying her down on the futon. He placed a hand on either side of her head so that he was leaning diagonally over her body, his hip flush against her left side. She stared wide-eyed up at his face, annoyed at how easy it was for him to move her around and wary of what would happen next. She still hadn't forgotten that he had promised to punish her for spending so much money and she didn't doubt that he would rub her naïve trust in that woman – Sakura or whatever her real name was – in her face once she filled him in on what had happened after he shut her out of the room.

Yuya's thoughts weren't doing her much good and she glared at him before attempting to shimmy out from under him. He quickly curtailed any such efforts by grabbing hold of her forearm. He pushed her entire arm down as he simultaneously slid his strong palm up until he could tangle the fingers of his left hand with her right and hold their joined appendages down by the side of her head. The young woman felt her face flush even more as she took in their position and turned away so that she wouldn't have to stare at his wolfish smirk. She held back a shiver as his other hand came up and gently moved a strand of hair off of her cheek, tucking it away behind her ear.

Still he didn't speak, merely stared at her and made her feel as if her secrets were being stripped bare. Her body was tense and she bit her lip as her nervousness increased the longer he stared at her and just when she thought she couldn't take much more, he spoke her name softly.

"Yuya."

That was always the fastest way for him to get her attention because he used her name so rarely. She rotated her head to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. There was a slight softness there in those red eyes of his and she truly believed that she had never seen them look so beautiful before. He was letting her see a glimpse of his unguarded side and she suddenly felt like crying because it was a completely unexpected gift. The look in his eye said so many things to her - things he would probably never say out loud - but she knew, without a doubt, that he had been worried about her and her heart began to beat even faster.

Though they only maintained eye contact for a few moments, it felt like forever before he spoke his next words.

"You are alright?" It was half comment, half question and she nodded slowly as she answered him.

"I just have a headache but it's clearing up," she licked her lips, noting the way those red eyes of his followed the movement.

"I was drugged," he inclined his head to indicate that he had already figured that out, "It was a woman. She claimed to be prostitute by the name of Sakura."

He snorted in derision at that but said nothing and she continued, "We had tea and the next thing I know, I was falling asleep. And…that's pretty much all there is…until you woke me up. I don't know what it was that she wanted."

"Me," he replied and she blinked, her mouth opening in a tiny "O" of surprise even though it shouldn't have been surprising that yet another person wanted Kyo dead. But wait, if Kyo knew that the woman wanted to get to him, did that mean that she had attacked him? Yuya shivered. Of course she didn't appreciate getting drugged and she knew that good people generally didn't do such things but there had been something about that woman. She had sensed that Sakura had had a very rough time in life and her kindness in their conversation together hadn't been feigned. If Sakura had gone up against Kyo - especially if it was after he found out that she had harmed his "property" – Yuya knew that he would have been merciless in exacting vengeance. The way he'd acted towards her so far and the look in his eyes just a few minutes ago was testament to that fact.

With much apprehension she met his eyes and asked point-blank, "Did you kill her, Kyo?"

A hardness crept into his eyes and his voice was serious as he answered her question with a question, "Did you want me to?"

For some reason, she had a feeling that if she said "yes" he just might have gone out and done as she asked by skewering the other woman so she shook her head in the negative. She had no desire to have someone's death on her hands and she knew that Sakura could just as easily have killed her but had settled for drugging her instead. It spoke volume about the type of woman she was.

"So, Kyo, I take it from your reaction that her name wasn't Sakura, was it?"

"No, she was…is Mahiro. Someone I know from a long time ago."

"A long time, huh? From before you lost your memory?" she forced herself to say the words without flinching. It wasn't like they had ever sat down and aired his dilemma out in the open but she didn't doubt that he knew she knew about his "condition."

His smirk faltered for just a second before he replied with surprising honesty, "Yeah, I knew her a long time ago. I screwed her over pretty bad though it was only half my fault."

"Do you…want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, willing him to confide in him.

"Not now," he said before he upped the ante on his devious smirk.

"No?" she queried, unsettles once more by his change in mood from somber to mischievous.

"No," he stated, "what I want to talk about right now is your punishment."

"Punishment?! Kyo, here I almost died and you're talking about punishing me over a few clothes?"

"No, I owe you two punishments: one for spending so much of _my_ money and another for putting yourself in danger for trusting a stranger. Didn't your useless brother ever teach you to never trust a whore?"

"Well, I don't believe in judging everyone by their pasts, besides she really was nice…," Kyo raised a disbelieving eyebrow at how ridiculous that sounded, "Okay, she was nice up until she drugged me. But that's not a good enough reason to punish me."

"Woman, my problem isn't that you trust people, it's that you put yourself in danger and nearly caused me to break my promise to keep you from dying. I went through the trouble of putting you out the room that Bon dragged you into and what do you do? You latch onto the first enemy of mine you can find and nearly get yourself killed."

Well, when put like tha,t maybe she _had_ been naïve. The incident with White Crow had taught her that she held value as a weapon against Kyo and she would never forgive herself if he died because of her. She liked him way too much – actually, it had already rapidly progressed beyond mere "like" if she was honest with herself – to want to see him dead on her or anybody else's account.

It was a sobering thought.

"I…guess I can see where you're coming from, so maybe I do deserve your aggravation this time but I don't think you should get that upset over me buying the clothes. I needed a new kimono."

"You didn't need an expensive one."

"Well, the one I thought would look nice happened to be expensive too."

"Any why should you care how you look, a plain kimono would have been fine. What man are you trying to attract?" his eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you want to look nice for that idiot tiger."

"Just what kind of woman do you take me for, Kyo," she ground out, more than a little offended and hurt by his comment, "Benitora is my friend and I would never blow through someone else's money just to be frivolous! I didn't want to look nice for Benitora, you insufferable jerk, I wanted to look nice for you!"

And just like that, the truth that she had told herself she would never tell him regarding her reasons for buying the kimono slipped out. And there was no way she could hope that Kami had reached down in that moment and held his hands over Kyo's ears to keep him from hearing that.

She called herself ten different kinds of idiot and turned her face away. Dear Kami, what had she done? First she made the mistake of telling him that she sorta', kinda', _maybe_ liked him and now he knew that she wanted him to find her attractive. Yuya was never going to live it down but maybe if she wasn't looking at him, it would soften the blow when he began to tease her about her blatant crush on him.

The seconds ticked by with nary a peep out of him and Yuya felt sweat pop out on her brow. _'C'mon Kyo,'_ she thought, _'do your worst. I can't take much more of this.'_

Still, he said nothing and when she reluctantly turned to look at him once more, she was surprised to see his smirk replaced with a thoughtful look. She watched him as he watched her and she was utterly surprised when he bent his head and pressed a series of light, teasing kisses along the seam of her lips.

'_What in the world is going on?'_ she thought in bewilderment but the feel of his lips distracted her and she hesitantly attempted to return his kisses. He immediately pulled his head up and refused her touch.

"Uh uh, this is your punishment, so take it like a good little girl," he said and waited until her head had settled once more before resuming his kisses.

Kyo took his sweet time and she was wondering in what way, shape, or form this was a punishment until he took his free hand and slowly brushed his thumb along her jaw, making her shiver. He rubbed slow circles over her jaw as he nibbled lightly at her mouth and she found herself getting impatient, wondering when he was going to kiss her for real instead of teasing her. It felt as if he would deepen the kiss at any moment and the longer he refused to do so and the more he pulled his head away whenever she tried to participate, the more irritable she was becoming. And he kept on with those maddening circles with the pad of his thumb, making her insides clench with the need to do _something_ about this tortuous half-stimulus he was giving her. All she wanted was to kiss and be kissed and he wouldn't give in to her.

If this was his form of punishment, she could gladly go without for the rest of her days.

He didn't stop until her restless twisting beneath his torso was impossible to ignore and even then, he pressed one last soft kiss against her lips before retreating and murmuring, "That is for putting yourself in danger and not using you head."

He bent forward again and she recalled that he had said she deserved to be punished twice. She didn't think she could take another session of teasing so soon and so she attempted to turn her head but he prevented her by catching her chin and holding her head straight.

"Now that you've received your punishment, I'm going to give you a reward."

"A what? But I thought…" she began as she stared at him wide-eyed, trying to figure out where this was coming from.

"Hmm, well, it seems to me that I can't exactly complain about you spending my money when you did it for my sake. Now if I had hated what you picked out, you would be getting a second dose of my punishment right about now but, as it was, you looked…almost attractive so you get a prize instead."

That said, he took her lips once more and this time, he gave her a real kiss. His teeth bit at her bottom lip before he gently sucked on it to soothe the hurt. She eagerly pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss the moment he released her before she repeated his earlier actions on his own lip. He pulled free the hand that had been entwined with hers the whole time and buried it in her hair and she took her newly freed arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Yuya honestly didn't think she could get enough of his taste or his scent as they took their time to leisurely explore one another's mouths. And she moaned softly when he stroked his tongue along hers before moving away and fastening his mouth on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. So absorbed where they with each other that neither of them realized that they were longer alone until a troat cleared and she opened her eyes, lifting her chin a little so that she got a clear, if upside-down, view of the intruders.

What greeted her was Bon's wickedly grinning face, up close and personal, at a maximum distance of three inches away from her own. She did the only thing she could do when caught red-handed.

She shrieked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As always, please read and review. Hoped you like this snippet of romance. I've been dying for these two to go just a bit further. As always, more coming up. More Yukimura – I didn't manage to slip him in this chapter darnit, maybe in a few. More Okuni, you're going to hate her before you like her. More Sasuke, maybe. More Bon – sweet irrepressible Bon. And hopefully more Kyo/Yuya.


	25. A Real Man and Something Like Love

**Much love, hugs and thanks to my patient reviewers:**

**xCelestriax, Miharu Shounji, Dark lady, Zephy-kun, Kitsune6, Clemen, Trio of Terror, Ayi, Starian Princess, zeniko, Bun, LadyJaydHosoki, Jennie, Gohanzgirl, Confused404angel, KB, Biminigirl15, phoenixkid, Derra, YuyaSama, midnight blue08, Alex E. Tracer, Syolen, Golden Blossm, SSJ04 Mewtwo, LavenderSkies, deynaz, inxcharacterx, FlowerGirl, Lady Seiryu, shadow of the lost, Confused404Angel, Shelly, Eve, Kaeru-sama, Kura-sama, Remember the Dead, dmg, quivering quill, dragon girl, battenburg, Atradis, sexyinumama, fan girl 666, pie108, ingi-doo, solarise777, peckforever, bluetinkerbell**

This chapter has some Benitora love for those of you who have been missing it. Enjoy.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A Real Man and Something Like Love**

"Shad up, ya' dumb kid," Bontenmaru growled though it came out muffled through the cloth he was using to staunch the blood flowing profusely from his nose.

Benitora quickly shut his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter, but all it took was one look at Bontenmaru's rapidly swelling black-eye and the oversized rag he was holding to his nose and he lost it again. He let out a loud snort before bursting into amused laughter once more and smacking his hand against his knee in amusement. It was unwise to laugh at one of the legendary Four Emperors, Tora knew this, but he couldn't help it, the man should have known better than to interrupt Demon Eyes Kyo when he was right in the middle of getting it on with Yuya of all people. The Red Tiger had seen firsthand how possessive Kyo was of her - it was one of the major reasons why he had bowed out of pursuing her romantically after all.

He might not have been the smartest man alive but the gangster knew full well that there had been a weird tension between the "demon" and his "servant" for quite a while since he had battled Kyo and lost. It was obvious enough to him that Yuya had it bad for the legendary killer and that she wasn't too happy about the way he was none-too-subtly shutting her out. However, he had started to pick up a bit on their situation and he could understand, if only vaguely, why Kyo was pushing her away. In fact, if he had to lay money down, he would say it was partly because she was so important to Kyo that he wanted her to hate him. If she despised him, she likely wouldn't be such an obvious target for his enemies but even deeper than that, it would also allow him the space to work through whatever had been plaguing his mind during their travels.

Though he was never allowed to share a room with them, Tora could tell that Kyo almost never slept during the night because he could hear him moving about restlessly from the adjoining room. Kyo most definitely had his own personal demons that were tormenting him and - if he cared for Yuya as much as he seemed to - Benitora knew that he most likely didn't want her to know too much about the darker side of his personality. The Demon Eyes Kyo of a few years ago had most definitely _not_ been a good person and Yuya was so pure and sweet that the gangster feared what would happen if she were ever fully exposed to the _real_ Kyo.

His laughter died out at the morose turn his thoughts had taken and he directed a glance over at the oddly matched couple on the other side of the room. Kyo was staunchly refusing to look anywhere but into his cup of sake and judging by the tight corners on his mouth he was still pissed at Bon for interrupting him – even after smashing his fist into the giant man's face so hard that he had literally knocked the legendary emperor flat on his behind. Yuya was seated next to him with her legs folded beneath and her head downcast, though she stole glances at Benitora and Bon from time to time.

It seemed that each glance made her entire face go red and the gangster let out a tiny sign of longing. Yuya was definitely too sweet for someone like Kyo and if his life wasn't hanging in the balance, he wouldn't have hesitated to pursue her again. He still might have, anyways, if Kyo had continued to treat her as badly as he had been for the past few days. However, after the scene that he and Bon had interrupted just a few minute ago, he highly doubted that she would respond to any advances he might have made.

It was so quiet now that Benitora suddenly found himself with a strong urge to fill it up with something, _anything_ at all. He briefly went over a few conversation starters but Kyo beat him to it.

"So_Benitora_," and he put heavy emphasis on his assumed name as his red eyes bored into him, "tell me about this tournament that the _Shogun_ is holding."

Benitora shot Kyo a warning glance before shifting his eyes meaningfully towards Yuya. It was obvious that Mahiro had thought his companions already knew why he was in Edo, which was why she had alerted his companions to his status as the son of the most powerful man in Nippon. As much as he liked Mahiro, she had put a serious cramp on his style by unintentionally calling him out. There was a reason why he had abandoned his given name and taken up the lifestyle of a criminal. He had been doing just fine in his quest to escape the cursed blood of the Tokugawa family and the kunoichi just had to put his business out there for the world to see. Well, okay, maybe not the world but he would rather Kyo and Bontenmaru not know who he really was.

And then there was Yuya. He liked Yuya and he didn't want her to start treating him differently. It was a nice change to be around someone who liked him for him and not because he was the son of the Shogun. If he couldn't have her as his wife he definitely wanted her as a friend and the less she knew about his family the more likely it was that the dynamics between them would stay the same. Kyo he knew could care less and from his…_interesting_ conversation with Bon while they waited out in the hall for Yuya to wake up, he had deduced that the big man intended to overthrow his father someday.

One half of him thought it would be just fine for his father to be taken down a few pegs – though he doubted Bon could overthrow the Tokugawa Shogunate by himself – and the other half was indignant at the giant for even dreaming that he could defeat his father. As much as it pained him to admit it, he admired his father almost as much as he hated it and if he looked even deeper into his heart he knew that there was still another truth that he had been trying to ignore for a very, _very_ long time.

"What's wrong with you now, Tora?" Kyo broke into his thoughts yet again and he blinked, abruptly coming back to the present. Kyo's eyes had narrowed and even Yuya was openly staring at him, her bright red blush having died down until it was no more than a fetching dusting of pink along her cheeks and throat. He blinked again and tore his eyes from her before he got himself beheaded by Kyo.

"Yeah, sorry, Kyo, I just had something on my mind, that's all. It's nothing. To answer your question, I heard over a few round of sake that the Shogun is holding a tournament to find out who the strongest samurai in the country is. He's opened it warriors and the like and he's even allowing outlaws to participate. He says he'll pardon the winner," he snorted in derision at that. He knew his father and he knew him very well, Ieyasu Tokugawa was not a kind man and he sure as heck wasn't holding this tournament out of the goodness of his heart. Benitora was determined not to get involved at all and he nodded absently to himself as his resolve hardened.

"I think I'll enter," it took a moment for Kyo's words to penetrate but when they did Benitora's jaw dropped and he stared wide-eyed at the Thousand Killer.

"Are you crazy Kyo? You've been wanted for a long time - ever since Sekigahara - and you must know by now that Yuya-han's a wanted woman too because of the murder of her brother. I mean, I know that she couldn't possibly have bumped him off and I know she wouldn't hang with you if you did the deed yourself but, as far as the rest of Nippon is concerned, you two are fair game. This is such an obvious trap and I can understand you entering because you, well, you're the Legendary Thousand killer and all. But Yuya isn't a fighter, no, let me rephrase that. Yuya-han has a great fighting spirit but there are some serious nuts out there who would kill her without blinking or worse."

There was no need to say what the "or worse" was since Yuya was so pretty. Some men would have no qualms about getting their jollies off on her and her position as Demon Eye Kyo's woman would insure that she didn't garner a swift death. He didn't envy Kyo one bit the position he was in and he couldn't even imagine what it must be like to know that the one woman you truly cared for was likely to die someday, simply because you existed.

His eyes flickered over Yuya and he addressed her directly, his tone pleading, "C'mon, Yuya-han, tell him how crazy it would be to enter the tournament. We need to keep pushing forward. Bon tells me that someone Kyo knows really wants to see him. Why don't we go there instead?"

Yuya gave him a long look and he wondered if she realized that he had an ulterior motive for avoiding the Shogun's dwelling altogether. However, if she thought his insistence to be odd she gave no indication, rather she faced him and asked quietly, "Are you sure that it's a trap, Tora-san?"

Benitora let out the breath he had unconsciously sucked in while waiting for her reply and nodded his head solemnly.

"Well, then I…," she began but was stopped by Kyo's hand landing on her shoulder and squeezing it none too gently.

A curious thing happened then that made a surge of jealously rush through him. At the feel of Kyo's hand, Yuya turned her head to look at him and something passed between the two of them as green eyes med red. Benitora suddenly felt like an intruder as they silently communicated _something_ to each other the way lovers or a married couple might. It was a "something" that he had coveted for quite some time, even before meeting Demon Eyes Kyo and Yuya Shiina. He actually had to physically turn his head away from the sight of the familiarity that was developing between the two. The young man searched his mind for something_, anything_, to keep his mind off of the couple and, for some unfathomable reason, an image of Mahiro popped up.

A part of him was wondering why she had cropped up at all but he was grateful for the distraction. He busied himself wondering how she was doing now. The kunoichi hadn't hurt Yuya - for which he was exceedingly grateful - so she obviously still had a conscience. The Mahiro in his memory had been a very sweet, if quiet, woman and he was truly curious about what she did when she wasn't plotting her revenge on Kyo. The only reason he knew that she wanted revenge on the living legend sitting across from his was because she had let it slip once when he had managed to engage her in conversation. It was hard to think of the Mahiro he knew a few years back as a cold killer and he suddenly found himself wishing that he could see her again so that he could see if she was alright. And, if he were honest, he really missed having the interesting and insightful conversations they used to have.

"So it's decided, we'll go to the tournament," Yuya's voice broke into his thoughts, forcibly returning his mind to the present.

"Wait," Benitora said, annoyed at the slightly panicked tone it contained, "I still don't see why you need to go at all. If Kyo wants to risk his life, that's his business, but you should stay here where it's safe."

Green eyes, that looked far older than they should have, pinned him to the spot and she said asked in a quiet tone, "Am I _really_ safer here, Benitora-San?" There was a wealth of new understanding in her clear gaze and he realized that - whatever had occurred between her and Demon Eyes Kyo before he and Bon had barged in – she was starting to see why Kyo said and did certain things. She wasn't stupid, nor was she a child and because he knew that, he was forced to acknowledge that she knew what she was doing by accompanying Kyo to the tournament.

Kyo, he knew, wanted to keep her close after this latest fiasco with her being drugged and used against him yet again and Yuya, though it pained him to admit it, would follow Kyo for a reason that was becoming all too clear. And yet, something made him open his mouth and ask the question anyways.

"Why are you going, Yuya-han?"

Though her reply was to him, her eyes shifted to rest on Kyo, who looked to be staring into his sake cup yet again even though everyone in the room knew better.

A slow but beautiful smile touched those full lips of hers and she replied gently, "Kyo promised to protect me."

Those green eyes shifted yet again and came to rest on him before she said the last part of her statement, "I trust, Kyo."

And Benitora – who fully acknowledged that he wasn't the smartest man in the world - didn't need her to say the actually words to know, in that moment, that she was in love Demon Eyes Kyo.

The knowledge hurt far more than he thought it would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Soooo, Sasuke, do I look pretty enough," Yukimura said, batting his long eyelashes in mock flirtatiousness and hiding a smile as Sasuke stiffened and glared at him. The boy was just too adorable. Yukimura stifled the urge to reach out and ruffle the child's hair like an affectionate older brother would – knowing that Sasuke would likely relocate himself across the room and glare daggers at him for the next two hours.

The youngest member of the Sanada family sighed – one of these days he would get a genuine hug out of Sasuke if it killed him. Yukimura hated the thought of a child, who was more little brother than servant to him, going through life without ever knowing the joys of familial love. He knew that each of his Sanada Ten members held a soft spot for the boy but Sasuke was too shy to accept or even acknowledge most of their attempts to coddle him. In all his years, he had never met anyone quite as reticent as his little ninja from Aokigahara with the exception, perhaps, being Shindara who was the previous "Sarutobi Sasuke".

However, interestingly enough, Sasuke had appeared to be just a bit more close-mouthed than usual about his to mission to obtain more info on Demon Eyes Kyo and this "Yuya Shiina" woman who was travelling with him. He had gathered from Sasuke's report that Kyo and the woman were romantically involved somehow and that there were already people out to get Kyo – which wasn't surprising in the least. Still, there was something a bit off and he placed a finger against his chin as he mentally went over the boy's report and tried to figure out what was missing.

Yukimura folded his arms and tilted his head to the side, pouting slightly so that that light-pink make-up adorning his lips to complete his "womanly" disguise was even more pronounced. Even he had to admit that it _was_ somewhat discomfiting to dress in drag so that he could attend Ieyasu's little tournament. While he delighted in shocking people, he preferred to tumble the ladies rather than dress like them. He had already had to fend off the advances of more than a few men after having one of his regulars at the Dancing Plum brothel help him with his disguise. His accomplice - a magnificently endowed woman by the name of Keiko - hadn't batted an eye-lash when he placed his strange request before her and he wondered just how many men had a fetish for dressing like women so that she knew just what to do to him. She had assured him that he made a very lovely woman and he had promised to ask for her and only her every time he visited the Dancing Plum henceforth.

He made a mental note to throw in an additional ryo the next time he saw her for a job well done. Saizo had done a double-take when he waltzed in through the door and the poor man had studiously avoided him since because he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the "woman" speaking to him was actually the master he had sworn to serve for the rest of his life. Yukimura, being the playful soul that he was, had already decided that he would let the ninja stew for a few more hours before explaining his plan to him. Maybe it was mean of him, but he just wasn't the type to deny his self the amusement of playing a good prank. It was one of the few pleasures he still had after Mizuki's death and, later, his exile and his precious family - his dear Sanada Ten - were the few people he felt comfortable about revealing that aspect of his personality to.

The samurai allowed a grin to touch his lips before allowing it to spread into a full-fledged smile when he thought back to the little ninja's reaction. Sasuke, as usual, had taken his master's odd behavior in stride – the boy hadn't even blinked when he nimbly entered the hotel room Yukimura had rented, via the window, and his lord struck his sexiest "girl" pose.

With the blunt honesty that children so often possessed, Sasuke had asked, "Are you pretending to be a transvestite?"

Yukimura hadn't believed the boy even _knew_ what a transvestite was but he had apparently overestimated how well he'd protected the boy from knowing about the more "adult" aspects of. It took a bit of the wind out of his sails to think that he hadn't managed to fool or at least shock Sasuke with his disguise.

As they stood now, he'd only asked Sasuke how he looked to give himself more time to muse over the past half-hour – from the time the boy returned to now - and the information his little spy had gathered about Demon Eyes Kyo. No matter how he turned his matter-of-fact report over in his head there still seemed to be something missing from it.

"You look like yourself, you hair is just styled like a chick's and you have that weird paint on your mouth like you've been eating too many sweet beans. I've seen some of your women wearing that before," the kid even tilted his head to the side as he mused over which whore had worn which color, "Yeah, I think it was that one woman. The one with the big chest hanging out of her…"

"Oookay Sasuke," Yukimura clapped a hand over the boys mouth before he said anything else. _'Dear Kami,'_ he thought, _'kids these days don't miss a thing do they?'_ He thought he'd been fairly discreet about his many liaisons but apparently he couldn't get anything past his little ninja. Kami knew he loved women to death – there was nothing quite like holding a woman in his arms with lush curves and big doe-like eyes staring up at him while he had his wicked way with her – but he hadn't wanted to introduce Sasuke to the joys of the female sex just yet. The little joke he'd played on him with that wonderfully busty lady from Izumo didn't count because he hadn't had any intention of doing more than tease the boy.

He sighed and relaxed his hold on the boy, who jerked away and gave him a glare. Waving his hand dismissively - he knew the ninja was more bark than bite when it came to his teasing - he decided to change the subject and get back to the topic of Kyo and his mystery girl.

"Alright, so maybe I can't fool you but that make you one of the few," he ignored the derisive snort Sasuke gave at that, "whatever the case, I'll explain my disguise in a bit. Right now I have a few questions for you about Kyo and this Yuya." And there it was…that odd stiffness that had crept into the child's demeanor the first time when he was explaining the relationship between the Thousand Killer and his lady. So…Sasuke _was_ hiding something. Yukimura smiled at him again but there was a hint of steel beneath his genial façade, the boy should have known better. He was not known for his interest in letting secrets stay secret. He liked to know the why's and how's of things before determining his next move, it was why he could escape from the mountain that he had been exiled to so often without being found out.

However, he was a cautious man – more or less – the direct approach wouldn't work with someone as intensely private as Sasuke was and threats were useless. Besides, he didn't want his beloved "little brother" to think of him as some sort of bully. Hence, he decided to take the roundabout way of arriving at the answers he sought.

"Now, Sasuke, what did this girl look like? The drawing on her wanted poster isn't the best. I know he used to have a thing for Sakuya but that was four or more years ago if I recall. As I remember it, Sakuya was rumored to be a black-haired beauty. Could this girl, perhaps be her in disguise?"

Sasuke shot him a suspicious look before shaking his head, "No, she had golden hair. It was a really bright gold."

Yukimura raised his brows, now that was pretty unusual. He knew of only a few people who were blonde and there wasn't a single one who had bright gold hair the way Sasuke described it. It definitely couldn't be Sakuya then. But if not the famous miko who was affiliated with the Mibu, then who?

"Well, then, how about her eyes? Were they blood-thirsty? She _does_ stand accused of murdering her brother after all."

The boy seemed to turn that over in his mind before shrugging, "I didn't see her eyes because she was knocked out but she wasn't, much older than me and I don't think she killed anybody."

Now_that_ made his eyebrows go even higher, if he didn't know any better, he would say his little Sasuke was defending a girl he didn't even know - interesting…_very_ interesting.

"And what makes you so certain that she's didn't kill her brother? Some people say that I'm nothing more than a simpering fop with the brains of a rock but you've seen me in action, haven't you?"

"Yeah but…" he paused and closed his vivid golden eyes with their unusual cat-like irises. To Yukimura's further surprise, he reached into his pocket and brought out his kendama, unwinding the string from around the handle and setting the ball into one of the shallow cups. Sasuke only ever did something as childish as play with that particular toy when he had something weighing on his mind.

'_Click!'_

He jerked the string and the ball attached to it flew upwards to land with precision on the pointed end of the handle which rose above the two cups forming the "hammer" on his kendama. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the floor, a small frown marring his little brow.

"Sasuke?"

'_Clack!'_

"She just didn't look the type and her smell was…different," the ninja said as he deftly flipped the ball off of the point and caught it with one of the cups.

"What was so odd about her scent?"

'_Click!'_

"You smell like blood, no matter how many times you bathe. Kyo had the same smell. The girl had a clean scent and she was…if I had to describe her she was…soft."

'_Clack!'_

"Soft? That doesn't tell me much. Soft how?"

'_Click!'_

"That's the only way I can describe her. She doesn't look of feel like someone who could kill, not even if her life depended on it."

'_Clack!'_

"Hmm," Yukimura stared at his young warrior and tried to determine if there was more to his story. It was unusually for something to make such an impression on Sasuke that he was hesitant to speak of it with him. From what he had heard so far, the girl didn't seem the type of woman that someone like Kyo would hang with. Then again, neither had Sakuya. However, if Kyo was with this girl, then what of the Mibu's prized miko? Where was she and what was she doing? It was a conundrum to be sure but until he had more information, he would let the matter of Sakuya's whereabouts lie.

'_Click!'_

Another thought occurred to him and he stared at Sasuke for a moment before doing something he rarely did. He gave Sasuke a direct command.

"Sasuke, look at me."

'_Clack!'_

There was a long pause before the young man did as he was ordered. Golden eyes stared into warm brown and Yukimura hardened himself to ask what he suspected was the root of his ninja's reluctance to impart info about Kyo and his lady friend.

"Tell me Sasuke…," he kept his voice soft as he held his servant's gaze.

'_Click!'_

"Why do you think the two of them, Kyo and Yuya, are lovers?"

'_**Cla-!'**_

The ball flipped off of the point and bounced off the edge of one of the cups before falling towards the ground, bouncing once…twice before swaying back and forth with a slight spin.

It seemed that he had hit the nail on the proverbial head. In all the years he'd known him, Sasuke had never, ever, **ever** missed catching the ball on his kendama. Yukimura sighed heavily and ran a hand through his carefully styled hair. He'd thought that he could ease the boy into this line of questioning but it felt more like he'd just taken his foot and shoved him unceremoniously off the edge of a cliff by addressing the source of the problem directly.

The boy's jaw tightened and he glared – cute, adorable Sasuke _**glared**_ – at him so hard that it was a miracle he wasn't roasted alive. He felt like a bully and he truly regretted coming to this point but there was no sense in ignoring the opening now presented to him.

"Ah, well, looks like the cat's out, eh? But there's no helping it but to move forward is it?" he had made a botch of it and he wouldn't have been surprised if Sasuke refused to answer his question but he willed him to do just that anyways.

Yet another long moment passed before Sasuke heaved a sigh that sounded far too old for someone so young. He maintained eye contact with his lord as he replied softly, "I know because he…," he averted his eyes and his cheeks actually turned pink as he almost whispered his last words, "Kyo, k…kissed her."

Yukimura blinked and cocked his head to the side. _'Was that it? All that hemming and hawing was over a little kiss?'_ It was so unlike his little ninja to get flustered over something as commonplace as a kiss.

"Is that all? You didn't want to tell me that he had kissed her?" hi injected a moderate amount of disbelief into his voice, hoping to draw out any more details that might have been left out. Sasuke, who had already begun to rewind the string around the handle of his kendama, paused and gave him a long-suffering look.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that. It was just a kiss. You've seen me give those out plenty of times. What made this one so different? Don't tell me you think Kyo is probably better at it than I am and you wanted to spare my pride."

The young ninja let out another derisive snort and tapped his kendama against the side of his leg as he stared hard at Yukimura.

"It was different," he said softly.

"Ohhh, how so?"

"It was…a private matter. I couldn't see much of his face but there was something there. The way he looked…it's the same look you get whenever you think of that girl."

"Mizuki," he automatically corrected him and fought to ignore the twinge of pain it sent through his heart. Mizuki never had been and never would be just "that girl". To him, she represented the clear blue of summer skies and the vibrant colors of wild flowers combined with the gently beauty of cherry blossoms. She was light and laughter and everything good rolled into a beautiful package with a smile just for him. Though she had been dead for nearly twenty years, he still carried her close to his heart in a special place that no other woman had ever touched and, if he had anything to say about it, no one ever would. Now he could understand why Sasuke had been reluctant to talk about Kyo and Yuya and he felt like an utter heel.

He knew very well what it meant to be a samurai in love - to know that anyone could take the person you loved most away from you. It meant that you cherished the one you had more than anything else. It meant that you were selfish and possessive, wanting to protect the woman who held your heart because to lose her was to lose all meaning in life. Perhaps even a child like Sasuke had sensed, in part, the depth of the bond between Kyo and his woman. Of course, the child wouldn't have understood it entirely, but he could, all too clearly. A samurai's version of love was intense, all-consuming, and very, _very_ private. A man like Demon Eyes Kyo would be the worst in that respect because the stronger the samurai, the more they hoarded peace that loving another human being brought.

"I understand better than you know, Sasuke, why you didn't want to tell me the whole story and I apologize for not trusting your judgment."

Sasuke shrugged and replied simply, "Yukimura is Yukimura."

This time, Yukimura didn't stop himself from reaching out and ruffling the boys silver head. Children were truly a marvel. Though Sasuke was a bit more complicated than most, he probably saw him more clearly than even Saizo, who had known him for well over twenty years.

"It's refreshing to be so easily forgiven," he said with a smile, "and since you've put up with my annoyance I guess I'll let you in on my plans. So tell me Sasuke, how would you like to come with me to the little tournament our "esteemed" Shogun is holding? I think it's time I arranged a meeting with one Demon eyes Kyo, don't you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This chapter is a little bit shorter and I apologize for the long wait. Next chappie should be the fateful meeting between Yukimura-chan and Kyo's gang. There just might be a little Akira thrown in the mix. Please look forward to it. As usual, please R & R and tell me if I'm doing alright or if can use improvement, I always appreciate it.


	26. New Threats and Old Flames Part 1

Sorry for the long wait. It's for the usual reason, namely "Life". Thanks for sticking with me and being patient, many hugs and kisses for that.

Thanks to:

**wateveruwannacallme****, ****Zashera****, ****Tashime****, little Indian, ****Serena530** (Honey, you made my day and don't worry about not being number 10 on the review list I still appreciate you taking the time out to let me know you are enjoying this fic. You're right, the meeting between Yuya and Muramasa is going to be interesting), **tsukamei** (didn't want to include your e-mail :3, there's a bunch of Akira for your reading pleasure here), **shakiya, ****ThunderxShadow****, ****Miharu****Shounji****, CrazedYuya/KyoFan88, ****YuyaSama****, ****SolarGuardianChick****, ****Kura-sama****, ****Atradis****, ****Starian****Princess****, angelgurl6244, ****bluetinkerbell****, ****inxcharacterx****, ****Duyung****, FlowerGirl, SSJ04 Mewtwo, ****SweetestChick** (chatting with you made my day), **luna-magic-2005****, ****Syolen****, ****Biminigirl15****, Sunny, ****Derra****, ****battenburg****, ****sexyinumama****, Shelly, ****fan girl 666****, ****shadow of the lost****, ****Sagitarious Devil****, onerous, ****peckforever****, ****quivering quill****, ****LavenderSkies****, ****midnight blue08****, ****Remember the Dead****, ****MaraSeti****, ****DarknessFlameWolf**

**Notes:** Lot's of Akira in this chapter. He's honestly one of my favorite characters to write because he's so complex. The only people who match him in complexity are Yukimura, Kyo, and – to an extent - the Red King (I still don't have a full grasp on his character so please forgive me for any OOC-ness on his part).

Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**New Threats and Old Flames**

**Part One**

'_Sometimes,'_ he thought, _'being the king is incredibly boring.'_

He sat there on his throne and contemplated his next move. Even though he was called the former Crimson King, or Sendai-Sama, he didn't see much of a difference in the way he was treated. How easily he had fallen back into the role of the all-powerful and mysterious ruler of the Mibu. He sighed and twisted himself around so that his legs were dangling over the arm of his throne. If Fubuki had been there he would have been making that stern face he always made with the tiny little vein that popped out at his temple. His four Elders could be so incredibly stuffy sometimes but he adored them nonetheless. They _were_ his children after all, just as every child born on Mibu lands could be considered his progeny since he was their ruler. Well, all except for the imperfect creations that Hishigi had been churning out for many years now as part of his Mibu Reconstruction Project.

They were all so clever, his dear little Elders. So loyal, so powerful, so obedient they all were…but they lacked something. There was a certain fire that was missing which he had only ever found in his two chosen successors. Oh, he loved Fubuki's deviousness and Hishigi's intelligence. He admired Yuan's resilient spirit and his carefree outlook on life. And Tokito, precious Tokito, was adorable and deadly all at once which made for interesting meetings. However, none of them were as fascinating as Kyo and Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro was a paradox. The man was loyal to the Mibu to the point of blindnesss, but the king knew him better than he knew himself. He was quite aware of the fact that his dear servant struggled constantly with a sense of right verses wrong in regards to the things his people did. This latest assassination - the death of that rogue Shaman Nozomu - had shaken his most precious warrior in some way but he wasn't quite sure why except that it something to do with Kyo and the girl who was reportedly traveling with him.

Letting out another sigh, he shifted his legs again and sat cross-legged on the wide seat of his throne, resting his head on the hand and elbow braced against his throne's armrest. He had to admit that even he was curious about Kyo and the human woman following him. He knew quite well that there had been something between the Demon-Child and Sakuya at one time but he had long since seen to it that all memories of their little fling were erased. Kyo was stubborn and Sakuya had loved him to the point that she would do anything for him if she felt it was in his best interests – even if it meant betraying his trust and helping Hishigi to erase his memories.

Of course, he hadn't had Kyo's mind wiped simply because the he had a thing for one of his most valuable subjects. No, he had hoped that by removing the memories of Muramasa and his dissident teachings, the Demon-Child would have been more open and susceptible to his role in Sendai's plans as his successor candidate next to Kyoshiro. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked quite as well as he would have liked. After ridding Kyo of his memories, they had decided to test him by throwing him in the middle of the battle at Sekigahara to see whether his impressive fighting abilities were still intact. In an incredible display of prowess, he had cut his way through the men surrounding him and earned the name of "Demon Eyes Kyo the Thousand Killer" - and all in one day, no less.

In hindsight, he probably should have brought Kyo back to the Mibu lands after that but he had been curious as to how Kyo would react to his now unfamiliar surroundings. He had decided to allow his precious Demon-Child to wander the land and reach his own conclusions about the seething mass of humanity. Humans were imperfect, weak, selfish, ignorant, and a number of other unflattering things so he thought that it would become obvious to Kyo within a short amount of time exactly why they needed to be eliminated.

To put it mildly, Kyo hadn't done what was expected of him and yet, even that didn't come as a shock to the Crimson King. Kyo had always been a wild sort and though the loss of his memories had somewhat tempered him – and the operative word was "somewhat" – he still fought against everything Sendai threw against him. One after the other, Kyo defeated the Mibu assassins sent after him until their king decided to send Nobunaga and his lot to whip him into shape and bring him back. That hadn't worked out either and he'd had to resort to using Kyoshiro to either capture him or put him down. His final assassin had opted for the latter and Sendai had briefly mourned the loss of such a powerful successor as Kyo until Kyoshiro came back with the news that he was still alive and moving around with a human girl.

Though Demon Eyes Kyo was a constant source of frustration, Sendai still admired his strength and believed that he would make a prime King…_if_ he could be molded. That was where Kyoshiro came in - he fully intended to continue pitting the two of them against each other to build up both of their strengths and force Kyo to come to him. However, there was little doubt in his mind that Kyo would not come quietly which was why he ordered Fubuki who, in turn, ordered Shirei to have someone keep an eye on Kyo and give him a push in the direction of Aokigahara.

From what he had heard, Nobunaga's vassal – Shindara - had sent off a female spy – Izumo no Okuni – to gather information about Kyo and there was someone else tailing her in turn. He smiled at that, his subjects were so deliciously devious and, as long as none were foolish enough to turn that deviousness on him, he was more than content to let them do as they pleased. Of course, it was next to impossible to keep secrets from him and he knew the names of pretty much everyone involved in his plans surrounding both Kyo and Kyoshiro but he did so enjoy seeing his dear children working so hard for the glory of himself and their fellow Mibu. Still, there was something bothering him about the girl travelling with Kyo.

With the memory of Sakuya out of the picture, he hadn't thought that the Demon-Child would find another woman to hinder him unless she was someone as unusual as Sakuya had been. Was this human girl also a Shaman? He thought that they had gathered them all into the Mibu lands but what if he had missed one? According to Kyoshiro, she had been connected to Nozomu, and if that were the case, she might know of his secret. It was dangerous knowledge for anyone to have and he simply couldn't take the risk of anyone - besides a select few - and an outsider at that knowing his most intimate secret. But, he didn't want to kill her just because she might or might not know about him. It wouldn't do to rouse Kyo up if he had formed an attachment to the girl. That would really throw a hammer in his plans.

What he would do, he decided, was have his informants check her out and make sure that she was with Kyo when they finally met once more. He would see for himself just what made her so interesting to Kyo and if it turned out that she was indeed a Shaman, well she would either belong to him and the Mibu or she would die.

With that settled, he stood and stretched, adjusting his glasses and humming a jaunty tune to himself as he went off to his study. There was an interesting scroll about the legend of the eight-headed Orochi that he was just dying to sink his mental teeth into – supposedly it had been written by an actual eyewitness. There wasn't much else for him to do but play the waiting game for now and he saw no need to let his hobbies – those that didn't involve controlling the fate of the world – fall to the wayside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya craned her neck back and stared up in awe at the gates opening up before her. The Shogun's crest was etched deeply into the wood and painted a bright red which, uncomfortably, reminded her of blood. She frowned slightly and hoped that the comparison wasn't a premonition of some sort. Of course, she didn't doubt that Kyo would make it through the day but her heart still beat just a little bit faster when she thought about the fact that today was the start of the actual tournament.

The day before, they had participated in the preliminary fights – well, she watched from the sides while the others competed – and Kyo had breezed through his opponents in a matter of seconds. In fact, he had taken out about two thirds of his competition before they could even be organized into pairs and Bontenmaru had had a fit because his fun was spoiled. His temper, along with Kyo's patented apathy towards his irritation had led to yet another glaring match between the two and ended with Bon being laid out with yet another well placed fist. Later that evening, Bontenmaru had leered at her over his sake cup and told the inhabitants of their room that Kyo was still upset 'cause he'd kept the two of them from their "vertical sparring match". Yuya had been mortified when it dawned on her exactly what "vertical sparring" was and Bontemaru now sported two black eyes and a knot on his head from Kyo's "reply" to his smart-mouthed remarks.

Yuya hung her head and sighed. The two of them were like brothers with a chronic case of sibling rivalry. She was positive that she'd never seen Kyo so lively outside of battle except when they were just traveling by themselves and even then his mood had varied between withdrawn and annoyed, with a spattering of lasciviousness. He'd become even quieter after fighting with White Crow and demonstrating that he was much more than human.

Whatever the case, she was somewhat awed to find out that Bontenmaru was none other than _the_ Date Masamune – the One-Eyed Dragon. She didn't know much about the world outside of her village but she knew about Bon's family and their aspirations to be the rulers of Nippon. What had further surprised her was the relationship between Bon and Kyo. Apparently, he had been part of a gang of warriors who had traveled with Kyo in his foggy past and called themselves the Four Emperors. So far Bon had been pretty closed-mouthed about who and where the Emperors were, telling her that they were each doing their own thing as far as he knew and nothing more. It didn't take a genius to realize that the five of them hadn't parted under the best of circumstances.

The young woman sighed again, the mysteries surrounding Kyo just got deeper and deeper. Shaking her head, she directed her eyes forward and squinted against the light to see just what they were up against. Green eyes widened as they took in the massive courtyard with a ring drawn in the packed earth and warriors of the Shogunate jostling each other on all sides to get a look at the competitors.

"Are you excited, ojou-san," murmured a sweetly seductive voice next to her ear and she jumped, snapping her head around to stare at the owner of the voice.

It was Yukino, a beautiful but odd woman that had also breezed through her opponents, though not in quite the same way Kyo had. She had seemed friendly enough, chatting animatedly with Yuya while they waited for the preliminaries to be finished. Yuya hazarded a glance at Kyo but he was ignoring her, as he had for the most part for the past two days, and she let him be, assuming that he was just trying to concentrate on the tournament. Besides, it would be a lie if she didn't say that she was just the tiniest bit relieved that his focus wasn't on her. It had shaken her to her core when Benitora was protesting her attendance at the tournament and all it had taken was one look from Kyo for her mind to be made up about going. Odd that she had known he was remembering his promise to protect her when their eyes had met. Odder still that she had instinctively known he would always protect her as long as she let him and didn't give up in her trust in him. Was there any other answer she could have given to his unspoken question but a resounding "yes"?

She had long since realized that Kyo preferred to speak with actions rather than words and she didn't doubt that he cared for her in some way, shape, or form because…well, she was still here. And she definitely couldn't discount the incredible way he had kissed her after she came to from her drug-induced sleep.

"Oh, what's this ojou-sama," Yukino purred, "Now, what naughty tings could you be thinking to make your cheeks so red, hmm?"

"N…nothing," Yuya said hastily, reaching up and rubbing at her cheeks as if that would somehow erase her blush.

Yukino chuckled and followed her gaze to Kyo, a knowing smirk on her lips. Yuya looked at the tall woman and wondered what was going on in her head. She was pretty enough but woefully flat in the chest area and there was definite tomboyish air around her that most men would have been simultaneously attracted and repelled by, but she still flirted with pretty much everyone. She seemed to have taken a special liking to the people in Kyo's group – asking questions here and there and laughing at most everything they said. Unsurprisingly, she focused a lot of her attention on Kyo but the oddness came in when she decided to stare at Yuya instead. In fact, she spent just as much time watching her as she did Kyo and Yuya wavered between amusement and discomfort. She was used to men staring at her but a woman was a whole different ball game and she did her best to ignore the pointed stares Yukino gave her, as if she was the most interesting thing the female warrior had ever seen.

"I see… Tell me, ojou-san, does that fascinating red-haired warrior know that you have a thing for him?"

Yuya stared at her with widened eyes and opened her mouth to deny it but the other woman held a finger to her lips and gave her a kind smile, "Ah, ah, I'm good at detecting lies and even if a wasn't, I can tell that you aren't very accomplished in the art of untruth. I've been watching you these past couple of days, your eyes almost never stray from him so please don't try to deny it. Whatever the case, don't keep your feelings to yourself forever. Sometimes, the greatest gift a man like your Kyo can ever receive is the love of a beautiful woman like you, who would obviously follow him to the ends of the earth."

"How do you…,"she began but Yukino interrupted her again.

"I've been around and I've seen many things. Nothing," and her voice lost all traces of amusement, "hurts more than losing the person you love before you even realize how much they mean to you because you're too busy doing other things and living a selfish life. I never told the person I loved how I felt and I probably won't be able to until I die and we meet again in the next life."

Yukino's smile abruptly came back and she placed a hand on the back of her head, "Well, as long as I don't come back as a roach or something," she chuckled at her own joke.

Yuya smiled then began to laugh at the joke as well, garnering the attention of the others in the group. Kyo glanced her way with a question in his red eyes and she smiled at him in return to let him know that all was well. He snorted in response and turned back to the ring, waiting for the Shogun to make an appearance and announce the match-ups for the first round of the tournament.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okuni hated her.

She was certain that if the blonde, brat had been any woman other than the one who held Kyo's heart, she would have enjoyed her company and might have even been able to become friends with her. The spy could tell just from watching her that she was pure, untainted, and kind. So kind that she had both the former Emperor – Bontenmaru, if she remembered correctly - and the errant heir to the Tokugawa empire eating out of the palm of her dainty hand - her dainty, _young_, nubile hand.

Okuni hated her because the girl made her feel old and ugly.

The informant knew that she herself was beautiful, sinfully so, and the very epitome of any man's deepest, darkest fantasies. And yet…the girl – whose name was Yuya Shiina, according to the wanted posters out on both her and Kyo - made her feel like a hag. It wasn't that the younger woman was particularly beautiful in the physical sense. Oh, she was pretty enough but her body hadn't fully matured just yet. She still had the roundness of face that a child would have and her movements were still gangly, as if she was not quite used to the changes her body had been going through since the onset of puberty. But, the thing about Yuya that trampled on her self-esteem was not her outer appearance but rather her inner beauty.

The girl was absolutely radiant. Okuni had been following them for the past few days and she could tell with certainty that Yuya's inner light shone in even the little things she did. Things like pausing and falling behind Kyo's group to help a child that had fallen down or stopping to help old men and women carry their things. Okuni had expected Kyo to snap at the girl, to tell her to hurry up and stop slowing them down, anything to keep her from believing that he actually cared for the girl and what she thought. Demon Eyes Kyo, the demon she loved above all others, had said nothing. No, instead he paused and waited for her, his red eyes roving the crowd to insure that no one was around who would do the little brat harm. Naturally, he made it look as if he was merely impatient for her to get a move on, but the spy knew better just as she knew that – while only pretty now – the girl was going to be a beauty in a few years time. Her potential was clear to see whenever the light hit her just right or she turned a certain way and Okuni knew that Kyo was more than likely aware of that fact as well.

From her vantage behind Kyo's little crew she could observe the things he did that even the rest of his group probably didn't know about. Her sharp eyes missed nothing of the way they interacted with each other. Case in point, Kyo usually walked at the head of the group but sometimes he would slow his pace to walk beside the girl who usually trailed at the back.

During one of those times, she saw him surreptitiously reach up behind the girl and lightly rub the very tip of the coarse, white ribbon that kept her hair tied back. Afterwards he had very, _very_ subtly sank the tip of his finger a few millimeters into the ponytail just below her ribbon. In what could only be called a secret caress, he then moved his finger through the first layer of her hair, pinching it lightly between thumb and forefinger and letting the strands play over his knuckles before withdrawing one more. He had only performed that particular act on an especially crowded day and though it had appeared to last forever to her jealous gaze, to anyone else it was so quick as to have seemed accidental. The girl hadn't noticed a thing and he had reclaimed his place at the head with no one else the wiser.

Her heart had taken a beating the past two days and it was taking less and less effort for her to convert her hurt into anger and hatred. However, it was no longer directed at Kyo alone. She was growing to despise the girl and she looked forward to the tournament that was going to be held. Currently, she was ensconced among the "ladies" who often gathered to watch such events. Whores vied for attention, greedy to have the distinction of being chosen by whoever came out on top as the victor. A few had cast incredulous looks her way because of her Miko robes but they shrugged and ignored her after a while, probably assuming that she was doing some kind of role play since some clients were fond of such things.

Okuni had situated herself among the prostitutes the day before and her heart had pounded as she watched Kyo in action during the preliminaries. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him and neither had the twittering chits, who began to exchange ideas on how they could possibly catch hold of the rumored "Thousand Killer". There were more than a few who said they wouldn't care even if he killed him because a roll in the futon with a man who was so obviously good with his hands would be worth it.

It had taken a great deal of control not to pull the hair out of each of their empty little heads for daring to think that Kyo would spare even a second glance at them. Besides, she outshone them all in the looks department and she had every intention of using them to work her wicked way into Kyo's group where she could do the most "good"...for herself. As long as the object of her desires remained fixated on that little girl, she would ensure that there was nothing the Mibu wouldn't know about him. His every move, his every word, his every breath was going to be reported and she would make his life and that of his girl a nightmare as she slowly tore the two of them apart.

A tiny voice told her that Kyo had moved past her and his memories of her were gone anyways because of Sakuya; so why was she trying to ruin his relationship with Yuya? She throttled it immediately as she turned her memories towards the misery of her current life and the hurt Kyo had caused her by his rejection.

She knew she was wrong but her heart ached so much that it was easy to push her conscience aside for the sake of vengeance. For so many years she had been living with the pain that filled the place where Kyo had been and she was ready to end it by any means possible, no matter how dirty or underhanded.

So it was that she watched the tournament commence and waited for her opportunity to approach Kyo, therefore putting her plan in motion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my, he's so handsome," a young lady said off to his right.

"Poor thing, I haven't seen him open his eyes yet since he's been standing there. He must be blind," said another woman.

"I bet his eyes are beautiful, even if he is blind," replied the first.

Akira listened, with faint amusement, to the women currently across the busy street as they spoke in what were supposed to be hushed tones. His extra-sharp senses picked up their conversation easily and he both applauded and cursed his heightened sensitivity to sound. He had been unsure, at first, as to whether or not going blind was the right choice but he had grown so accustomed to it that he doubted he could have become the man he was today if he hadn't. The only downside was that he had to expend a bit of extra effort to block out the massive amount of information that his other four senses were constantly sending his way. He could care less what other people thought of him but listening to idle chatter, whether intentionally or not, was a good way to figure out who he could use and who he couldn't and he knew immediately that he could use the two women.

Adjusting the twin swords sucked into his sash, he drifted in a seemingly aimless pattern towards the spot where he had heard the women speaking. He was careful to purposely bump into a few people on his way towards them and he allowed his face to settle into a look of determination with just a slight bit of helplessness, as if his inability to see was a horrible burden that he had no choice but to bear. Even though he could have danced circles around any of the people in the crowd without ever bumping into a soul, he knew how to tug on the proper heartstrings when the time called for it.

The youngest of the Four Emperors was well aware of what the women would see when they looked him. To them, he would appear to be nothing more than a handsome young man who had been dealt a cruel hand by fate and had nothing else to hold onto but a few shreds of pride. From the comments around him after he had forsaken his eyesight, he knew that he looked a few years younger than his nineteen years of age and that he was good-looking. When he had been a child in his early teens and trailing after Kyo like a worshipful puppy, he had never given much thought to how useful his looks would be later in life. However, he was quite happy that the promise of masculine beauty - that he had glimpsed from time to time in his own childish face whenever he took the time out to examine himself in the streams them crossed - had indeed come to fruition.

It wasn't that he was particularly vain about his looks - after all, he couldn't even see himself - but he had learned a long time ago that if he were ever going to catch up to Kyo, he would need to have his wits about him and use every tool at his disposal. After Kyo left, he had taught himself how to manipulate and control others. As far as he was concerned, anyone who wasn't called Demon Eyes Kyo amounted to nothing more than a tool to be used. It was a cold philosophy from a young man whose heart was frozen solid. The only person who could move him and pull out all of the emotions that he had locked away in his heart was Kyo.

He had lost everything when his village was destroyed and his innocence had been stripped away along with his baby fat from years spent in the company of Kyo and his fellow Emperors. Through it all, his fear of Kyo had turned into anger, then resentment, then admiration which, in turn, gave birth to a deep rivalry with his idol that Kyo had done nothing to discourage. He adored Kyo like the perfect older brother he'd never had but in his heart of hearts he wanted to surpass him or to at least be his equal. It had been a constant struggle to balance out his feelings of unworthiness with his viciously competitive nature. He wanted to be stronger than Kyo but he also wanted the Thousand Killer to remain on his pedestal so that he could worship him forever. Kyo was his family and his savior rolled into one and he hadn't had time to allow anyone else into his life because his goal always had been and always would be Kyo.

If he thought about it, though he resented Kyo for leaving, he was grateful in a way. Four years ago, he had hit a plateau where he wasn't getting any stronger and he had been tearing his mind and body apart wondering why. By leaving, his idol had given him the push he needed to surpass himself and grow in ways he'd never even dreamed of. Akira hadn't realized just how much he'd been clinging to Kyo's shadow until the living legend removed his self from the picture. His feelings of anger and betrayal had given him the strength to start making his own decisions and live his life how he wanted.

Now he wanted to be the best, not because Kyo was the best, but because he himself wanted it more than anything else. Akira was a man driven by that single thought and he never really gave consideration to anything else. He had no time to meet some nice woman and settle down to start a family. Truthfully, he didn't even know much about women save that they generally fell into three categories in his society: whores, wives, or tired-out workers. Kyo had been very well acquainted with women in the first category but those types of females had never appealed to him. The few times he had bothered to think about ending his solitary existence by finding a woman, he had gone no further than to ponder on what he would like out of her personality. He generally didn't care about looks since he wouldn't be able to see her anyways but he _did_ want someone who was intelligent, strong-willed, and loyal. If he ever took the plunge it would have to be with a woman who could match his own determination, though the likely-hood of that happening was slim to none.

The concept of love was a novelty to him - nothing more than a pretty fantasy that never came true in the real world and he wasn't foolish enough to seek it out when it held no guarantee of a return for all his troubles. To put it simply, he didn't understand what it meant to love and the closest he'd ever come to it had been the brief but intense camaraderie he'd shared with the other three Emperors and Kyo.

'_Kyo,'_ he thought to himself as he arrived on the other side of the broad street and pretended to stumble his way towards the wall of the nearest building.

'_What has changed you so much that you're traveling with a woman when you swore you cared for nothing but being the strongest?'_ he touched the tips of his fingers to the wall and spread his palm out along its surface, acting as if he actually needed it to feel his way around. His feet carried him towards the two women he'd heard earlier and he heard them whispering amongst themselves.

"Oh, oh, he's coming this way," said the first woman he'd heard.

"Look how helpless he is, feeling his way around," remarked the second.

"Do you see those two swords tucked in his waist? Of course, there's no way he's any good with them without his sight. The poor dear must use them for show to keep anyone who would take advantage of him at bay."

Akira forced himself not to sneer at their comments – it was to be expected. He had carefully cultivated a façade of helplessness for the two women to ensure their cooperation in his plan. As he made his way forward in a slow gait - with just the right amount of steel in his back to make him look like a young samurai of good breeding who had nothing to support him but his pride – he thought deeply on his next move.

'_I could approach him directly but who knows how he's changed,'_ Akira thought to himself.

'_Perhaps I should use the girl to find out about him.'_ It was a sound enough plan if, _if_, he played his cards right. The girl was unlikely to be aware of the fact that he'd had a hand in her status as a wanted woman. His plan to bring Kyo back to the fore on the wanted list had been of immeasurable help in helping him to track Kyo down and the girl was an added bonus. People might not remember Kyo's face unless they were afforded the opportunity to look into his unique eyes but the girl, from what he heard, had the coloring of a foreigner. The town of Edo was abuzz with rumors that the legendary criminal was participating in the Shogun's tournament and that the girl he'd been seen around town with was a murderess with a price on her head.

He knew that she was innocent of the crime she stood accused of but that was of no consequence to him since she too was nothing more than a means to an end - that end being Kyo of course. The youngest of the Four Emperors decided that the first thing he would need to do was separate her from Kyo and then make his move. Akira would find out for himself what made her so special and if it turned out that she was dragging Kyo down, she would be eliminated like the obstacle she was. He wanted a chance to fight with Kyo - after so many years of separation - so that he could show him how strong he'd gotten. Not once had Kyo ever acted as if a child like him could ever be a challenge but all of that would change this time, he swore it to himself.

When he was just a few feet away from the woman he lurched forward away from the wall and purposely bumped into the nearer of the two women. Stopping dead in his tracks, he bowed his head low and said in as polite a tone as he could muster, "Ah, my deepest apologies, I did not know you were there."

"Oh, no problem, you're fine, I should have moved aside given your…er, condition," it was the second woman who spoke.

"Yes, but I can be so clumsy," he replied softly, giving her a shy smile and conjuring up a slight blush on his cheeks by holding his breath until his lungs were just starting to feel the pinch.

He heard the sound of cloth rustling against cloth and by the slight alternation tone, he surmised that one of the two women had a weave to her kimono that was more coarse than the other's and she was currently elbowing the second woman, likely in her back.

"See," the first woman whispered in a low voice that Akira could hear quite clearly, "I told you he was handsome."

"Mm, hmm," replied the first one before she cleared her throat and directed her attention back to the young man in front of her.

"Well, young sir, since you seem to be having…um, difficulties going where you need to go, perhaps I can help you?"

'_Too easy,'_ Akira thought to himself as he turned up the wattage on his smile just a bit but furrowed his brow slightly, as if he weren't sure if his pride would allow him to accept her offer.

"That's kind but I wouldn't want to impose…" he paused long enough for her to take her cue and interrupt him before he could go further.

"Oh, no, no, no, it would be my pleasure," and she practically purred the word "pleasure".

She suddenly grabbed his hand and he refrained from yanking it out from her grasp the moment she did, reminding himself that he needed her.

"I thank you then, for your kind offer," he said in a voice laden with gratitude.

"No problem, young master. Where would you like to go?"

"If you don't mind, I wanted to attend an even I've never been to before. Though these eyes of mine are useless, I wish to at least _feel_ the atmosphere of a real tournament. My destination is the Shogun's tournament."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. People are going to do some serious converging in the next few chapters and our ice prince just might find out that he isn't as immune to a woman's charms as he thinks. Stay tuned and, as always, please tell me what you think.


	27. New Threats and Old Flames Part 2

Sorry for the long delay and thanks for hanging with me, I appreciate it. If any of you have ever been in a wedding _and_ been the maid-of-honor _and_ sister of the bride, to boot, you know what I'm talking about. ;D

Thanks to:

**MaraSeti** (your wonderfully long and encourage review more than made up for not reviewing earlier. The fact that you let me know you enjoyed the story makes me happy), **ysa-chan**, **LavenderSkies, ****OnimeKyo**-**Kyuubi**, **Serena530**(I meant to apologize for not getting back to you quickly about Kyo's clothes. As far as I know he wore a haori and hakama combined with his armor when he was in his regular body and I just call his clothes a kimono. Sorry if that isn't much help), **Fluffy1322****, angelgurl6244**, **shakiya**, **melovepotion** (I'm honored to be an exception.), **phoenixkid**, **Bun** (Thanks for the suggestion and you are right about my spacing. I hope it was better this time.), **Syolen**, **Pbee**, **DarknessFlameWolf**, **tsukamei**, **bluetinkerbell**, **SSJ04 Mewtwo**, **midnight****blue08** (It's going to be Kyo/Yuya but a bit of Akira/Yuya too. Blind bishounen need love too), **battenburg**, **LigerJager** (Funny you should mention Yukimura's brother. Yeah, Okuni is a witch but I still love and pity her character. And Akira won't know what hit him when he _does_ take that fall.), **inxcharacterx**, **Biminigirl15**, **Sagitarious Devil**, **greenteagoddess**, **Atradis**, **shakiya**, **FlowerGirl**, **SolarGuardianChick**, **Kura-sama**, **ThunderxShadow**, **Shelly**, **fan girl 666**, **shadow of the lost****, ****quivering quill**, **Remember the Dead**, **peckforever** (Ah, Tokito, Tokito. Don't worry, though there's going to be some Akira/Yuya, the prettiest of the four elders is going to make an appearance. I'm just dying to throw in Tokito's big secret, though. Sigh, such a cute couple they are.)

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**New Threats and Old Flames**

**Part Two**

"No man has ever faced me and lived," said the man in front of him. Kyo spared the nattering insect one glance and stifled a yawn. The start of the match hadn't been signaled yet but he knew, just from feeling out the man's ki, that he was no match for himself. The legend opted to let his eyes wander briefly around the ring, taking in the two loud-mouthed peasants who had swelled the ranks of his travelling group from two to four in such a short amount of time. Benitora was trying his best to watch Yuya without her realizing that he was burning a hole through her head with his eyes.

He snorted, the young lord was treading on thin ice where his woman was concerned but he doubted the Red Tiger would do anything about his misplaced crush. Not unless he decided to start up again with his idiotic notions that Kyo would allow any harm to come to Yuya. Just how many times would he have to save her before the brat understood that Demon Eyes Kyo didn't put t_hat_ much effort into anything or anyone unless he truly wanted to hold onto them? The girl was his and she trusted him enough to follow him to the heart of Tokugawa's territory – he was still shaken by how clearly she had understood the look he gave her when he first announced his intention to participate in the tournament.

Of course, he enjoyed a good fight as well as the next samurai but he had primarily entered the contest because he was searching for clues to his past. Leaving the girl behind while he did some soul-searching - via the pointy end of his sword - was out of the question after Mahiro's disturbingly easy exploitation of her. So far, she'd had the good sense to give him his space and darned if he didn't feel the heart he had sworn he didn't have tighten just a bit when he thought about how well she could read him. It should have bothered him but instead it tempted him to throw her down and give her a crash course in the differences between men and women.

Moving on from Tora, he noted that loud-mouthed Bon had his eyes glued to the pack of whores who had come to watch the tournament. Sharp red eyes took in the women and their owner decided that calling them a "pack" was right on target. They really _were_ like a group of female dogs in heat with the way they shoved and stared each other down while alternately vying for the attention of the male participants in this farce of a tournament. They squealed when they realized that he was looking their way. He absentmindedly examined each one and found them all lacking.

'_Don't any of these whorehouses have any blondes?'_ he wondered as he mentally compared each woman to his virginal traveling companion and found every single one of them lacking.

Just as he was about to turn away, one woman in particular caught his eye. Unlike her companions, she wasn't giggling or shoving, in fact, they seemed to unconsciously flow around her as if they were afraid to get too close. Really, he couldn't blame them because the interesting woman _was_ beautiful but there was also a sort of slyness to her face that he might have found tempting in his previous life, judging from his snippets of memory. She was taller than most of the other women, though not the tallest, and he could see just enough of her body to realize that she had one of the largest pairs of breasts he'd ever seen. Definitely temptation on two legs and she knew it very well because her ruby lips curled up into a self-satisfied smirk when she noticed him looking at her. His eyes slid up to meet her own and she actually winked at him before reaching up to brush her hair over her shoulder, putting her graceful, lily-white neck on display in a blatant sexual invitation.

Kyo blinked and dragged his eyes away. There was such a thing as too much temptation and while he might have taken her up on her offer not so very long ago, he found that his appetites had been steadily changing. Now, he hungered for something purer and of much greater value than the brief fling that that particular whore was promising. However, when he paused to think about it, for some odd reason he didn't feel as if she were _only_ offering him a temporary spot in her affections. Something about her niggled his memory but it slid away the moment he tried to reach for it and he left it alone, it would come when it was ready like the rest of his memories had. At least now he knew that his past was going to be coming back to him sooner rather than later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yukimura liked Kyo's woman. She wasn't the prettiest one by far but she was cute, sweet, feminine…and had a spine of steel. If he had wondered before what kind of woman could possibly capture Kyo's black heart, he had his answer in the form of one Yuya Shiina.

He would have been lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying his stint as a "woman". His disguised allowed him to overhear all sorts of conversations that the fairer sex would never have held if they knew a man was present. It also allowed him to get closer to Yuya and ask her things that her other three companions couldn't, things that she was unlikely to give an honest answer to.

The samurai smiled to himself as he recalled the way Bon-Chan insisted on teasing her about her feelings for Kyo. He himself was firmly convinced that the former emperor was _still_ as stupid as he looked since he had yet to recognize that "Yukino" was actually Yukimura. Of course, he couldn't complain because idiots made for the greatest of amusements and Bon was his one of his absolute favorite "toys".

All thoughts on Bon's lack of observational skills aside, he was still thoroughly fascinated by Yuya. She reminded him of his lost love in so many ways and if he hadn't known from observation that her heart was firmly in Kyo's grasp, he would have snapped her up in a heartbeat. He had spent so many years pining after Miyuki - and easing his heart and body after her death by means of a steady stream of women from all walks of life - that when someone as pure and kind as Yuya showed up he was immediately drawn to her.

She had to know what sort of man Kyo was by now and still she stuck by the Thousand Killer. It took a strong woman to love a man with so much blood on his hands and Yukimura would have been lying if he said that he wasn't just the tiniest bit jealous. Of course, the young lady was by no means perfect and her youth was painfully obvious when he considered her refusal to acknowledge her feelings for Kyo, even to herself. However, her flaws were nowhere near as prominent as her good qualities. He had entered this tournament to glean some info about the Shogun's plans for the future as well as on the chance that Kyo was entering but he found himself watching Yuya whenever he wasn't watching her crush.

He did have to admit that it was funny to see how the two acted around each other. Yuya had eyes for no one but Kyo and to the casual observer, Kyo didn't even acknowledge her existence. But, after watching the two of them for the past couple of days, Yukimura could safely say that Yuya probably didn't take a single breath that Kyo wasn't aware of. The thousand Killer would seemingly wander around and keep to his own devices but he always remained within a certain distance of the girl, whether she could see him of not. Whenever the two of them were talking, he sometimes swore he could feel Kyo boring a hole in his head with those incredible red eyes of his. And yet, when he glanced at the man out of his peripheral vision, his back was always to the two of them or he was talking to the two clowns tagging along with him.

The pair of them held a near equal fascination for him. Kyo was slightly more interesting because the longer Yukimura watched him fight, the more he had to fight to keep himself from challenging the man to a death match. If he had to describe the living legend in a word it would be "magnificent". The man didn't waste a single movement when he battled. Watching Kyo fight was quite literally like watching a dance, and what a dance it was.

'_Is this what Yuya sees every time she watches him fight?'_ Yukimura had wondered as Kyo fought his first opponents the previous day. It had taken tremendous effort to take his eyes off of Kyo so that he could observe firsthand how Yuya reacted to seeing her love fight.

The sight that had met his eyes had stirred him as very few things could. Her eyes were wide open and her lips half parted as if she wanted to cry out to him but didn't dare for fear of distracting him. And her hands - with those slender fingers and tanned skin that told him she was a peasant and therefore not fully aware of what it meant to a samurai – had rested over her heart. The tips of her digits had been curled so that they were gripping the fabric of her kimono ever so slightly. For one superstitious moment, the youngest son of the Sanada family was positive that the young woman's heart was beating in tandem with Kyo's and that, if her lover were to be killed, it would stop the exact same moment his did. He had never, in his life, seen any two people so in tune with each other and it had made him feel something that he had rarely, if ever, felt: awe.

For all that he tried to portray himself as a self-serving noble with nothing more on his mind than wine and his next lay, his dear Sanada Ten and his self knew otherwise. The real Yukimura concerned himself with the lower masses far more than he should, he elevated his bodyguards over nobles of similar rank to himself, and…he was an absolutely hopeless romantic. He knew well enough that Kyo would die before he would ever admit to caring for Yuya – he still remembered, quite clearly, how he himself had couched his feelings for Mizuki in childish teasing and lecherous advances. Hence, he had resolved - somewhere in between meeting Kyo and Yuya for the first time and the morning of the actual tournament – to attempt to push Yuya into admitting her feelings for Demon Eyes Kyo.

Naturally, all of this led to his current situation. At the moment he was watching Yuya as she turned his advice about confessing her love to Kyo over in that lovely head of hers. He fought not to rock back on his feet or to say anything that might scare her away from his intended objective rather than encourage her.

To his left a drum sounded, signaling the beginning of the match and he looked up to see Kyo's opponent rushing towards him. The ring of metal on metal was music to his ears and he grinned as the other man went on the offensive, attacking Kyo with blows that would have felled a lesser man.

Yukimura suppressed a chuckle as he watched the fight, knowing full well that Kyo had already won this one. And just as he was about to turn to Yuya to say as much, he heard a very distinct jingle. Why such a tiny sound caught his attention he couldn't say but he slowly raised his head up and took in his surroundings, trying to locate its source.

He caught an odd movement from the corner of his eye and he turned in just enough time to see someone turn the corner of a building a few yards away. Of course, it would have been well within his means to ignore the person and continue his observation of Demon Eyes Kyo and his group, but something about the person and the bells he had heard roused his instincts. His sixth sense combined with his innate attraction to trouble impelled his feet forward and he vaguely remembered giving some kind of excuse to Yuya before taking off after the person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We are right outside of the gates young sir," the younger of the two women said and Akira bestowed a carefully crafted smile of gratitude upon her.

"I thank you most sincerely, kind lady," he murmured smoothly, very subtly gliding his thumb over the back of her hand since she was the one who'd been leading him. He noted the way she trembled slightly at his touch and his smiled widened in amusement - women were so easily charmed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you closer to the tournament?" asked the other woman.

"Ah, no, here is fine. I can hear what's going on and that's good enough for me. Besides, it saves me from having to pick my way through the crowd." Truthfully, he wanted to be out of sight of Kyo lest the man recognized him. Also, he wanted to divine whether or not he would have a chance to cut Kyo's pet woman away from him. He didn't want to play his cards just yet and his current position was perfect for allowing him to explore with his senses while allowing him the ease of access he needed to make his getaway once the tournament was over.

"Well, if you're sure…" began the younger woman.

"Quite," he cut her off gently but firmly, letting just a bit of his annoyance at her coddling show through in his tone.

She let out a sigh and he felt a slight shift in the air which indicated a bow cut abruptly short when she recalled that he couldn't see her.

"Very well, then, I would love to keep you company but I have things to do," she said, turning away, and he heard the rustle of fabric as her companion turned with her.

"A good day to you, young sir," they said in unison before slowly walking away, though not too far for his sensitive ears to pick the beginnings of their new conversation about him.

"Really he's just too beautiful," said one.

"I know and he has such pride, the poor thing," said the other.

Akira refrained from curling his lips. He disliked being babied because of his blindness and he could only take so much pity from others before he started to feel like taking heads off.

'_**Women**__,'_ he thought to himself, _'I can never understand why everyone is so fascinated by them. They all seem to be the same to me.'_ He leaned against one of the gates and folded his arms, silently renewing his vow to never get caught up in the snare of the dreamy eyed and altogether bothersome opposite sex. He only needed two things: his swords and the chance to best Kyo.

Speaking of swords, he needed to adjust their position in his sash. He'd noticed the left one was sliding out as he allowed himself to be led to the Shogun's residence and it wouldn't do if he found himself in a pinch and unable to draw it. Of course, he could do more than enough damage with just the sword on the right but it was a point of pride to him that he could wield two swords better than most men could with only one. It was slightly vain of him but he paid that fact no heed since each of the four emperors was fairly arrogant when it came to their area of expertise and they all paled in comparison to the cockiest one of all, namely Kyo.

Withdrawing the sword from his sash and ignoring his surroundings for the most part, since he felt no ill intent directed towards him, he had just begun to rotate it when he heard hurried footsteps heading in his direction. He could tell that the person was going to pass him by and the lightness in the steps told him that the person heading his way was a woman. Since the only women he was concerned with were Kyo's girl and the one he was supposed to "follow" – Okuni – he wasn't particularly wary of the one heading his way. Kyo was unlikely to let the girl out of his sight and Okuni tended to blow hot and cold when it came to Kyo, but no matter what her mood was it never seemed to change the fact that she eyes for no one else but the legend.

After sensing nothing more from the approaching girl than an air of urgency and a slight bit of panic over whatever mundane thing it was that woman flew into fits over, he moved back slightly to let her pass. Whoever it was, he could tell she was going to be close to him and he stifled the unreasoning bit of annoyance that popped up when he considered that she had more than enough room to give him a wide berth. It was pointless to get upset just because he was tired of being around so many people in a big city like Edo.

He settled with sighing softly as the girl passed him and even though the slight movement moved the sword in his hands no more than a millimeter, at most, it was unfortunately more than enough for the sleeve of her kimono to get caught on. The sword was yanked from his hands and he heard a shrill cry and the sound of tearing fabric as the woman lost her balance and went down. His sword spun briefly in the air from the force of the accident and he caught it out of reflex and, in the same breath, had it tucked into the back of his sash once more right before he heard a distinct thump.

He wasn't a kind enough person to feel particularly sorry for the fallen woman. In fact, he was more than a little annoyed at the fool girl but he suppressed it in favor of preserving his gentlemanly persona. Bending down, he offered a hand to the female with a suitably chagrined looked plastered on his face.

"Ah, miss," he said with just the bare minimum of concern in his voice, "are you alright?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya called herself several kinds of fool as she pushed her face out of the dust and looked up at the kind stranger. She had been heading back to her room to grab her wallet and now here she was, looking like something the cat dragged in, and right in front of a good-looking guy at that. Of course, no one was as handsome as Kyo to her, but she was still a young woman and she hadn't outgrown the embarrassment that came when she did something particularly un-ladylike in front of a bishounen like the one in front of her.

She slowly grasped the hand offered to her and allowed to him to help her stand. She muttered a few choice words as she turned her eyes upon herself and began to brush herself off, while contemplating how she had come to this point.

It had all begun when Yukino had left to go who-knew-where and she realized that Kyo was only toying with his opponent because he was, well, Kyo and a more arrogant man she had never known. Her stomach had rumbled, much to her chagrin, and she had decided to see if there was someplace close where she could get something to eat. After checking the pockets sewn in to her kimono and her sleeves, she realized that her wallet was nowhere to be found and this sent her into a panic. Kyo had entrusted all of their money to her for safekeeping and she personally didn't trust the Shogun as far as she could throw him. Who knew if or when he would try to kill Kyo since she and her group had already agreed that the entire tournament was likely a trap. It wouldn't do to end up on the run without funds.

She had decided to go back to the room and retrieve the wallet but, as it turned out, once the tournament began, the participants weren't allowed to leave until it was over. What this meant was that she would have to return by herself, something she wasn't eager to do after the last few times she had been left by alone. Now, more than ever, she was ever conscious of the fact that being in close proximity to Kyo meant that she too was a target. It wasn't in her nature to be fearful but she hated the thought of getting in Kyo's way when he had done so much for her…and meant so much to her too.

However, since she didn't have much choice, she decided to take a quick sprint to the room and back again. She was fortunate that it wasn't very far and she could make it the total trip in about ten minutes as long as the streets weren't too crowded. Besides, she would be out in the open and it was unlikely that any would-be attackers would be _that_ bold. Hence, she told Bon and Benitora that she would be right back and took off before either of them could try to stop her.

She had barely noticed the young man standing by the gates until she had the misfortune of getting the sleeve of her kimono caught on the very end of his sheath. It had jerked her to a rather abrupt stop and she groaned inwardly as she heard her sleeve rip and her feet got tangled up in themselves, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Excuse me, miss, are you sure you're alright?" the young man asked again and she realized that she had been spaced out for close to a minute.

Blushing profusely, she nodded her head slightly but he didn't react and she peered at him just a little more closely. He didn't have such narrow eyes that they appeared to be closed like Benitora - rather, his eyes actually _were_ closed. And the left side of his head was tilted so slightly towards her that, if she hadn't been so used to observing Kyo, she wouldn't have noticed it at all and assumed that he was looking right at her. With a start, she realized that the young man was blind and the reason why his head was tilted was so that he could hear her better.

Well, that made her feel even worse and she bowed deeply and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't realize that you were…," she cut off the end of her sentence, lest he feel insulted, and continued in a different vein, "And here I was just running around and not paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Are you…?"

Yuya cut herself off as she noticed something strange. He had two swords tucked into his sash but she could have sworn that the sword that had tripped her up had gone flying and, since he was blind, she didn't remember him scrabbling about to look for it in between helping her up and asking her how she was doing. So how was it that his sword was magically tucked back into his sash? If people hadn't been trying to kill, drug, and/or kidnap her for the past few weeks she might have brushed it off as a flight of fancy but she was much smarter now than she had been before she met Kyo.

Her bouts of naivety were become fewer and far between and she knew better than to assume that a blind man couldn't be just as dangerous as a man with the full use of his eyes. She was serious about not wanting to be a burden to Kyo and, after his reaction to her being drugged and manipulated so easily, she was determined to train her powers of perception to avoid a repeat performance.

"Excuse, me, was there something else you wanted to say?" his voice was full of concern but, if she listened carefully, there was something there that was slightly discordant and it put her back up.

"Ah, no, no, I was just about to repeat myself. I'm a little shaken, that's all. But…well, are you _sure_ you're alright?" she wasn't lying but it did take effort to keep her apprehension out of her voice. It was disturbing to her, on so many levels, to talk to him while trying to think of a way to escape his presence. Naturally, it didn't help that he had a face which resembled those of the angels the foreigners talked about so much. His face was beautiful, hauntingly so, and the fact that his eyes were closed emphasized his long lashes, which were startlingly dark in comparison to the pale gold of his hair. She absently touched her own golden strands and wondered if he too was often distrusted by ignorant people just because he resembled a foreigner.

"Me? Oh, I'm quite fine, thank you most kindly for your concern," he replied with a slight smile.

His words did nothing to put her at ease. If anything they increased her distrust because, looking closely at him, she noticed a tiny twitch in his cheek, like he was biting it to hold in either amusement or annoyance. And there was still that discord in the tone of his voice. It was like he was treading that fine line between sarcasm and genuine sympathy and silently laughing at her because she hadn't figured out that it was more the former than the latter.

"Well, if you're sure, then I thank you for helping me up. Now, I must be on my way and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," she said, giving him a somewhat hasty bow. It may or may not have been a coincidence that he performed it right after her bow, but he gave her a graceful nod of his head and gestured for her to continue past him.

Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she quickly picked up her pace, more determined than ever to grab her wallet and hurry back to Kyo's side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Curious girl,'_ Akira thought. Usually, women hovered about him desperately because of his looks and manners but the girl seemed to be eager to get away at the last moment. Briefly, he entertained the thought that she might have seen through him but it was quickly discarded. Few people, especially women, were perceptive enough to see through his carefully cultivated façade. He seriously doubted that a clumsy girl, like the one who'd just left, could possibly be sharp enough to pick up on his true nature.

He did have to admit, though, that she had an exceptionally pleasant voice. Usually he couldn't stand the high pitched tone that many ladies used - it grated on his nerves. The young woman, who had just left, though, had a sweetly mellow tone that he could tell was capable of a broad range of emotions. He rather liked the way her voice rose and fell and the clear way her feelings shone through. Her sympathy had been genuine and in no way clouded by an underlying tone that born of ulterior motives – usually, only very small children could manage such purity of feeling. It made her a singularly unique person and he was, oddly enough, tempted to follow after her, just so he could hear her voice again.

The asinine though was swiftly crushed and he settled his back against the wood of the gate before focusing his senses once more. He could feel a number of different ki's - Kyo's stood out the most – but, startling enough, he felt another very familiar ki besides Kyo's.

"What is that idiot Bon, doing here," he grumbled to himself. That would make things more complicated. Each emperor had sworn to fight Kyo if they ever met again and the fact that Bon was here, apparently with Kyo, was more than a little inconvenient. Even though the eldest of the emperors was almost too stupid to live, in his opinion, the man had an uncanny knack for figuring out the motives of the people around him. Bontenmaru wasn't smart, by any means, but no one could touch his ability to analyze human behavior and Akira had never been able to fake him out like he did everyone else.

Also, he could sense that Okuni was attending the tournament too and he wouldn't put it past her to interfere with his plans if she saw him. Gritting his teeth, he moved away from the gate slightly. If he could sense Bon then, for a certainty, the man could sniff him out like the dumb beast that he was – literally – and he had no intention of striking just yet. He would fight Kyo eventually, but it would be on his terms.

With a small huff, he turned to leave but a snippet of conversation drifted past his ears and he paused to listen.

"Why does Tokugawa-Sama want us to follow that girl?" said a rough voice.

"She's not just 'that girl', Toshio; she's Kyo woman and a murderess. And we aren't just following her, he wants us to either bring her to him or kill her if she resists. You know that the entire purpose of this tournament, right. We're cleaning up the trash," said another man.

"Look, Jun, I know he wants to get Nippon cleaned up and all, but I've seen killers in my lifetime and that girl ain't one of them. It just doesn't feel right," replied the one called Toshio.

"Yeah, you might be right, but orders are orders. Besides, she looks like one of those foreigners. Bet you never had yourself one of those, eh? What's say we have a little 'fun' before we do her in, we can always say she wouldn't come with us when we asked her. It serves the little whore right for going off by herself. Besides, she must be fantastic in the sack if the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo keeps her around," said Jun.

"Whatever," disgust was plain in Toshio's voice, "I don't like it. It's one thing to gang up on a girl and another to resort to rape. Let's get this done and over with…_withou_t the extra activities."

"Che, you're no fun," grumbled Jun.

The two men passed by Akira and, curiously enough, he had a sudden urge to take his sword and liberate Jun's head from his body. He knew the man's exact position – to the right of Toshio and a few inches in front of his companion – and he could pinpoint it even further because the man had a heavy tread that oozed arrogance.

It didn't take a genius to realize that the girl he'd just met was Kyo's pet – Yuya – since no one else had passed him but her. Too, she was the only woman he knew of, outside of the Mibu lands, with "foreign" features. The fact that she had escaped his grasp was of little consequence since he decided, then and there, to allow the two soldiers to lead him to her. Although he had no intention of letting her live if she turned out to be a hindrance to Kyo, he found himself feeling something he hadn't felt in a while.

He was...eager.

He generally didn't care one way or the other about the actions of others. Humans were an ugly race, in his opinion, and he would just as soon have killed off every walking example of idiocy that happened across his path. Jun was a perfect example of such ugliness and so he had no qualms about taking the uncouth man's life.

On the other hand, he was eager, not so much due to the upcoming battle – it was going to over far too quickly because torture wasn't his thing and his opponents were untrained trash – but because, shock of shocks, he would get to hear that girl's interesting voice.

Akira was a man who liked beautiful things and he hated nothing more than the ugly people who liked to ruin them. His mother had been beautiful, until the men who burned his village came and ruined her before they killed her. He had long since avenged himself on them, but his hatred of people who couldn't appreciate what they had had never waned.

Of course, his sense of beauty was somewhat dimmed because of his lack of sight but he could still recognize beauty when he felt and heard it. He had already been tempted to follow after the girl once because of her voice and now he actually had a reason. A plan that was simple but effective came to him and he allowed a smile that was less than pleasant touch the corner of his lips.

It was a pity that both men would have to die because the one called Toshio seemed like an honorable man but it was an even trade if it could gain him the girl's trust. He would find out for himself what made her so special and if she proved to be holding Kyo back then, lovely voice or not, he would kill her himself.

With his mind set, Akira melted into the crowd and began hunting his prey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And the winner of this round is Demon Eyes Kyo!" the man who served as the tournament judge announced loudly. A loud cheer went up and he could hear the rustling of money as nobles and soldiers who had placed bets collected of dished out what was owed.

His mind, however, was far away from the tournament at the moment. Moments ago, right before he delivered the final stroke and knocked his half-dead opponent out, he had noticed that Yuya was not where she should have been. As he stalked towards Bon and Benitora – both of whom wore sheepish looks on their face – he fought the urge to take his sword and remind them exactly why he was called a "demon". Such thoughts were more in keeping with the old Kyo, though, so he reigned in his temper and reminded himself that there were certain aspects of his past self that he refused to resurrect - for Yuya's sake.

Arriving at his destination, he stared pointedly at the spot where Yuya should have been and turned his gaze on the two idiots who should have done their level best to ensure that she stayed there. Benitora flushed slightly and placed a hand on the back of his head but said nothing.

Bon, on the other hand, folded his arms and said, "She took off before we could stop – she said it was something about getting her wallet and that she would be back soon. Really Kyo, you know how to pick 'em. The two of you are a pair alright, headstrong and reckless."

He sighed and scratched his head, "Well, she said she would be back soon and we can't leave anyhow. It's daytime, so she should be fine by herself for bit, right?"

"She's been seen with me, Bon," Kyo stated simply as if that explained everything.

It did. Bon swore and spat out harshly, "You're right. I forget sometimes that you're a legend around these parts, though nothing compared to my greatness, of course."

Kyo wasn't amused and he was ready to telegraph that message across Bon's face with his fists but a sultry voice interrupted them.

"My, my some things really don't change do they? You're still as wild as ever, aren't you Kyo?"

Demon Eyes Kyo felt a tiny tremor go down his spine as the sound of the woman's voice caressed his ear drums and Tenryo supplied him with half-images of a woman with the body of a goddess and many nights spent in her arms. Slowly he turned and found himself face to with the woman.

Red lips curved up into a sensuous smile and long lashes lowered as she purred softly, "Don't remember me Kyo? Then why don't I remind you, hmm?"

He couldn't think, so overwhelmed was he by the raw sensuality of the woman combined with the graphic images that Tenryo pulled from his memory and showered over him like a summer downpour. There was only a moment to feel the soft pillows of her breasts pressed against his chest and her arms twining about his neck like ivy before her lips touched his and he was lost in memory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drama, drama, drama! Thanks for reading as always and please let me know what you think. Loved it? Hated it? Want to cut me into itty bitty pieces for leaving you hanging? Much luv to ya', my darlings!


	28. Fake Angels and Real Devils

Bet you didn't think I would update this soon, did you? This chapter was inspired by Volume 29 of the manga.

Please read and enjoy.

Also, Thanks to:

**dmg, dutchangel1979, kat, SweetestChick, paisita, Bun, tsukamei, FlowerGirl, SSJ04 Mewtwo, Neko The Shinobi, DarknessFlameWolf, OnimeKyo-Kyuubi, LavenderSkies, peckforever, quivering quill, Biminigirl15, SolarGuardianChick, shakiya, midnight blue08, Atradis, Derra, ThunderxShadow, battenburg, inxcharacterx, Serena530 (didn't take me too long this time, did it :P), GundamWingFanatic90, Almecestris, Sagitarious Devil, Remember the Dead, Syolen, Jennipher, Shelly (don't worry, I miss writing my Kyo?Yuya moments too. There's not really an in this chapter but I hope I can slip it in in the next one), MaraSeti, and fan girl 666.**

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Fake Angels and Real Devils**

_It was about to rain. He could smell and feel it in the air, a damp sort of heaviness mixed with the scent of soil and water._

_Kyo stared down at the ground, imagining that it was possible to actually count the number of grains of sand mixed in with dirt. Of course, it was an exercise in futility but he welcomed the pointlessness of the act. It kept his mind occupied which in turn kept his memories at bay. Unfortunately, the outside world was constantly intruding in on his solitude and breaking his concentration. The world around him was bursting with life and there was little he could do to escape the hustle and bustle of the town he was in._

_As much as he hated crowds, though, he had deliberately chosen such a busy place because he wanted, no, __**needed**__ something to distract him from his thought._

_Distractions kept the guilt at bay._

_He had been travelling by himself for a few months after Mayumi's murder but there was no escaping his memories. The Demon Child saw the scene again and again and it kept him from eating and sleeping. He'd lost weight and he was sick and tired of picking fights with gutless highwaymen who fell beneath his sword like blades of grass._

_It was for that reason that he'd chosen to come to a place with so many people going about their daily lives. There was noise, constantly, and the town was so alive that he found himself reaching out at times to see if he could gather some of that life into himself. Of course, he mostly kept to himself – wasting his days away with women and sake, though his unique body insured that he could never get any closer to full-on drunkenness than a mildly pleasant buzz. _

_However, even the distractions afforded him by the town were beginning to wear away and he was starting to see Mayumi's shadow wherever he went. She was there in the women who travelled daily to the market place to buy and sell their wares. She was there in the housewives who returned home after a long day in the fields - tired but content with their lives. And she was there when he lay down in his shabby room and tried to snatch whatever fragments of sleep that he could._

_His miserable solitude had driven him into the town and his anger at himself was inexorably driving him back out. It was unnatural for a "demon" like him to feel regret but there it was, starkly unforgiving as it punished him day in and day out._

_A drop of water landed on his head and he paused, a few rows away from the brothel/inn where he made him temporary home. Red eyes stared, unseeing as first one then two drops disturbed the dirt in front of him, gradually increasing in number until it was dangerously close to becoming mud._

_Though his senses were trained on his surroundings, his mind was somewhere else entirely - in a place far away from his current home and surrounded by trees and mountains. A place where he'd left behind the only family he acknowledged. It seemed like only yesterday that Muramasa had returned home on that fateful day and discovered his lover dead in the arms of the "Demon Child"._

_His teacher had always had a keen sense of when things were wrong and this time had been no exception, but it hadn't made telling him what had happened any easier to bear. Mahiro had shut herself away in her room, refusing to even look at Kyo, and that had been hard enough. But the look on Muramasa's face when he saw the person clutched in Kyo's arms…it was more than a little frightening to him._

_The fugitive Mibu's silvery-blue eyes had darkened to steel-blue and - though his expression changed little - for the first time in a long time, Kyo remembered that his teacher had been one of the Four Elders and was, therefore, on a plane of power that he himself was nowhere near attaining. He had watched, tensed and fully prepared to take whatever punishment Muramasa would serve out to him, until his teacher's face softened and he stepped forward. The ex-Elder offered Kyo a small but sad smile, bent down and, without a word, gathered Mayumi's body into his arms before walking past his pupil. Kyo had turned to watch as Muramasa walked silently down the hall, turned into his room and, just as quietly, closed the door._

_Though he hadn't seen him, he knew his teacher wept._

_The next day, Muramasa approached him and told him that Tenryo had apparently chosen him as its new owner and that it was for the best if he held onto it for a while before taking Mahiro with him to bury his lover and her sister. Kyo left that same day and hadn't returned since._

_He clutched his sword tight, ignoring it as it hummed and pulsed faintly, lightly caressing the hand pressed against its scabbard like a dog – or a wolf – seeking more contact from its master. He sighed lightly, wondering just what his sword was capable of when he wasn't tearing himself apart with self-loathing._

_A few seconds passed before he realized that he was no longer alone and no longer getting rained on. Instead of the cold touch of rain on his skin and scalp, he felt a tiny breeze and heard the sound of rain drumming on the oiled-paper of an umbrella. The light __**thrum-thrum **__of rain hitting the item covering him caused him to bring his gaze up… _

… _over the red hakama of a miko, which did nothing to hide her wide hips…_

… _over the white top that did nothing to de-emphasize the large breasts straining against the fabric…_

…_over the pouting red lips that were every bit as tempting as any whore's – more so because they obviously naturally red…_

…_And up over a heart-shaped face with mesmerizing chocolate eyes, gorgeously arched brows, and long black hair that he would gladly have made a bed in – it was so silky._

"_Hello," she murmured in a voice that shouldn't have belonged to a mortal woman, let alone a miko._

"_My name is Izumo no Okuni. What's your name?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo blinked, realizing that the kiss had gone far beyond mere friendliness and was well on its way to bedroom-worthy status. Reaching up, he grabbed the arms entwined about his neck in a bruising grip and jerked them away from his body, shoving their owner away with disgust and doing his best to ignore the feeling that he was betraying the girl somehow.

"Okuni," he growled her name and slid his hand down to his sword.

"Kyo," she mimicked him with a lilting feminine growl, even as her eyes greedily travelled south and just a hint of her pink tongue poked out from between her luscious lips. He knew those lips, quite well in fact, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to give her another chance to show him how good she was at using them. He had a feeling that if his woman had been here to see him standing still while a lady from his past set out to conquer his mouth…well, his growing familiarity with the young woman's personality told him that it would have hurt her. And that was the last thing he wanted to do to Yuya.

"K…Kyo…" Benitora sputtered out and Kyo shot him an annoyed look. What was it? Call his name just for the fun of it day?

"Hmm….Kyo, what would Yuya have to say about this?" this came from Bon who was looking Okuni over appraisingly as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger over the stubble on his chin.

"I don't answer to her," Kyo replied, irked when Okuni made a small sound of happiness at his words.

"And I don't care for women who can't take a hint. Explain to me, _whor_e, why it is that you're throwing yourself at me after I made it clear that I was done with you!"

For a very brief second, he thought he saw pain flash through the chocolate depths of her eyes but he wasn't sure and, quite frankly, he didn't care. It didn't change the fact that she wasn't what he wanted. No, the one he wanted had decided to take her happy-self off to kami-knew-where when she _knew_ that he didn't want her wandering off in a city full of criminals who would have no qualms about raping or killing her. He'd made plenty of new enemies after wiping out most of his opponents in the preliminaries and the girl was a magnet for trouble.

"Oh, Kyo," Okuni purred, "I was only ever a _whore_ for you. I did anything you wanted and you loved me for it, don't you remember?"

Actually, he only half remembered her. Kyo only knew how and when he had met her, as well as the nature of their relationship. He had been looking for relief and a way to forget his sins and she had wanted a toy who could give her a new experience. Mostly he remembered, in bits and pieces, the things he'd made her do and the things she'd allowed him to do to her during the long summer nights. He remembered too, that she hadn't taken it well when his restlessness finally got the better of him and he decided to move on. For a certainty, his knowledge of that particular fact called into question why she had suddenly showed up again in his life here and now. And just when Yuya was nowhere to be seen too, when he himself had already seen Okuni watching him from amongst the crowd of women vying for attention.

It was too convenient.

A dark thought occurred to him. What if Okuni was trying to distract him so that someone else could go after Yuya? By herself, he doubted her ability to do much physical harm but he knew - even without all of his memories - that what she lacked in physical strength she more than made up for with a sly mind and a body that could tempt even the most steadfast monk.

There, just beyond the here and now, he remembered the dreams he'd been having over the past few weeks and his fears of seeing the cruel things that men did to women being done to his woman - his Yuya. Tenryo pulsed distantly and he could feel it thrumming, sensing his bloodlust and trying to draw it out more.

All it took were two sentences uttered from those devastating lips of hers.

"I bet that girl can't give you what you want and need. Can she Kyo?"

He saw red.

One moment, he saw Okuni standing there with a smug look on her face.

The next, he had one hand wrapped around her throat.

Her feet didn't touch the ground as he tightened his fingers around her accursed white neck and ground the fragile bones therein together.

"What have you done to her, whore," he growled, ignoring Benitora and Bon - both of whom started trying to placate him with words. They didn't understand - _couldn't_ understand – what it was like between him and the girl.

He was darkness – it was an analogy that he had come up with while he kept himself separate from her for the past few days. He was darkness, and hatred, and blood, and death. And Yuya, Yuya was light, and goodness, and kindness, and forgiveness. Before he started gaining back his memories – back when he first woke up to find her leaning over him with a cloth in hand - he would have gladly seduced her and cast her aside.

But things were different now, _he_ was different. Yuya, he had realized the previous day after the preliminaries, hadn't changed a whole lot beyond maturing a bit and losing some of her naivety, but he had most definitely changed. It had hit him when they we walking together and he watched as she stopped to pick-up and dust off a little girl who had fallen to the ground and was one step away from bawling her eyes out. As he watched Yuya stroke the child's hair and murmur soothingly to her, he had understood for the first time that he, honestly, wasn't worthy of someone like her.

He was a demon of destruction and she was a goddess of kindness. To put it simply, he realized that he truly did appreciate her. He could not place a value on her life because no one could make him feel the way she did.

Yuya was one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable. And if he found out that the conniving woman – who, despite having the life slowly squeezed out of her, was smiling down at him nonetheless – had hurt her in some way…Tenryo practically purred in his hand as it caught wind of the ugly thoughts that crossed his mind.

"C'mon, Kyo, let her go," Benitora was pleading with him but the whelp was smart enough to avoid trying to pry his hand loose from the fool woman's neck.

Bon on the other hand wasn't so smart. A large hand came down on his wrist in a stinging chop that - while too weak to actually make him let go – was enough to loosen his grip, allowing the much larger man to pluck Okuni from his grasp.

Kyo growled, literally, at having his prey removed from his grasp and he turned baleful eyes on Bon. Bontenmaru paid him no mind as he gently set the woman on the ground and guided her behind his back so that his huge frame served as a wall between her and Kyo. The giant folded his arms and fixed his companion with a stern eye.

"Give it a rest, will ya'. I already told your dumb-behind that your precious Yuya-chan went off on her own, didn't I? Besides…." and his tone was cold as he continued, "…what would Yuya say if she saw you acting up like that?"

That stopped him cold. A brief image of Yuya staring at him in fear instead of her usual sweetly, adoring trust was enough to bring his temper back under control. Straightening his spine he shrugged and replied, "I don't answer to her."

"So says the man who was just radiating waves of killing intent just a few seconds ago," Bon said with a smirk before holding his hand up and flicking it back and forth like he was wielding a whip.

Kyo's gave him a one finger reply to the implied insult and turned to Benitora, "Give your old man my excuses. I came here for information, not to fight a bunch of idiots who think they have the right to step to me just because they have a couple bounties on their heads. Keep an eye on the whore, hiding behind Bon."

Looking over his shoulder at Bon, he said in a casual voice, "Idiot that you are, you never could bring yourself to touch a woman, even if it cost you your life. You'll need to grow out of that someday."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too Kyo-chan," he replied with a mocking chuckle, "But I ain't you and you ain't me and if it's a chick who gets me in the end…well a woman that strong would make my death worth it, don't you think?"

Shrugging, Kyo decided that he wouldn't waste any more of his breath on the other man before heading towards to the gates. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw soldiers hurrying to catch up to him and he lengthened his stride – he had no time to deal with weaklings who didn't know their place. The men actually broke into a sprint and surrounded him the moment they caught up to him.

One of them, obviously their captain, stepped forward with his sword drawn and said in a semi-steady voice, "Stay where you are, the contestants aren't allowed to leave the tournament."

Muttering something filthy under his breath, Kyo fixed a cool gaze on the man, making sure that there was no mistaking the color of his eyes which, in turn, meant that there would be no mistaking exactly who and what the soldier was dealing with.

He brought the sheathed tip of his sword to rest on the ground and slowly slid his hand up to grasp the hilt for easy drawing. Though he left the weapon in its sheath, the threat was clear and he watched as the man's throat apple bobbed up in down in nervousness.

"Do I need to tell you what's going to happen if you don't get out of my way? A thousand men fell beneath my sword. Ten or twenty men are nothing to me."

Generally, he could care less about the fact that most people considered him a legend but if throwing his weight around meant that he gained more time to locate his trouble-attracting woman, he had no qualms about doing so.

The men looked at each other and a few swords wavered but their owners didn't sheath them. One of the men, obviously stupider than the rest, actually came rushing towards him with a loud cry and he didn't even look at the idiot before unsheathing his blade and slicing him in half. A collective gasp went up from the soldiers as the man's body hit the ground with a sickeningly wet thud and he heard the crowd behind him fall silent, since he hadn't gone so far that he was out of sight.

The men looked at each other and, to a man, sheathed their swords, before parting to allow him through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya was right within sight of the building where they were staying when a hand shot out from an alley to her right and pulled her into its close confines.

Her back hit the wall and she let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Not so rough on her," a voice chided and she stared wide-eyed at her assailants. One of the men was rather clean-cut, with a neatly trimmed beard and kind eyes but the other man – apparently the one who had yanked her into the alley – could only be described as short, fat, and greasy. Yuya added perverted to that description as his eyes settled on her chest and he licked his lips. Disturbingly enough, both men were dressed as soldiers of the Shogun. If they really _were_ working for Ieyasu Tokugawa that meant that Kyo had been right all along about the tournament being a trap and it also meant that she could get into a heap of trouble herself if she wasn't careful.

Trying to distract them, she shrank back against the wall as if she were so terrified of the men that she couldn't even be bothered to attempt and escape and said in a plaintive voice, "Wh…what do you want with me?"

She could have gagged at how weak she sounded but she needed them to relax their guard and it seemed to work a little because the first soldier gave her a pitying look while the other man chuckled in a way that was not at all pleasant. The two turned to each other and began murmuring and she took that opportunity to silently slide her hand behind her back, feeling for the tiny throwing knife she'd had the foresight – thank Kami - to slip into the folds of her obi.

Whatever they were talking about, they seemed to reach some sort of decision because the greasy man let out an annoyed snort while the clean soldier stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yuya Shiina, we are placing you under arrest by order of the Shogun."

For a second, her mind shut down in shock. She knew that she was wanted but she also knew that she wasn't dangerous enough to warrant the Shogun sending his men after her. Kyo on the other hand was a different story and she felt herself growing angry. It was bad enough to be placed on the wanted list for something she didn't do but it was really starting to wear on her nerves that people kept trying to get to Kyo through her.

To be downgraded from a human being to an exploitable liability of the man she cared about was a complete slap in the face and she'd had quite enough of it. Withdrawing the small knife, she stood tall, offered the two men a tiny smile and deftly flicked the blade into the arm of the greasy soldier. He swore and shifted away in reflex, giving her an opening to dart between the two men and head further down the alley.

Her knives were meant to be used as distractions rather than actual weapons, so it was only a matter of moments before she heard the sound of feet pounding down the alleyway after her. Yuya was grateful that she'd had to travel on foot for so long with Kyo and Benitora because she made up for her relatively short strides with speed and endurance. However, she also knew that she couldn't run from them forever so she looked around as she ran, trying to find a hiding spot.

Quickly rounding a corner, she panicked as her left foot landed the wrong way, sending her crashing to the ground and causing her shoulder to hit the wall with a hard thump. Yuya groaned, knowing that there was going to be a massive bruise there before long and she struggled to her feet, wincing from the pain radiating from her twisted, left ankle.

"Well, well, looks like the little girl is just a wee bit clumsy," said a rough voice that she was starting to hate.

Her head snapped up at the greasy man's remark and she glared at him, frustrated with both him and herself. All that trouble she'd gone through just to escape and her she was, back where she started since her little accident had given the men more than enough time to catch up.

She had one more trick up her sleeve and that involved her three-barreled revolver which she'd stashed inside of another sash beneath her obi, right next to the small of her back where it was less noticeable. Her eyes darted from one man to the other as she tried to discreetly slide her hands behind her back once more but the greasy man was having none of that. Marching forward, he grabbed her right arm and followed up with her left, encircling her wrists with one hand so that he could place a hand on her hip.

She tried to knee him in the groin but he twisted his nether regions to the side and her knee bounced uselessly off of his thick thigh.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm not letting a brat like you get the better of me a second time. We tried to do this the easy way but I think I'm ready to try the hard way this time. What say you, hmm?"

Yuya gagged at the stench of his breath but she tried to squirm anyways as she felt his hand sliding down towards the flesh of her leg, giving her an inkling of what he meant by doing things the "hard way."

"No," she said, then louder, "No! Stop it!"

The other man started forward and she turned pleading eyes towards him, hoping that he would be able to keep his companion from taking advantage of her, though she wasn't sure if the clean-cut soldier could since his companion outweighed him by a good fifty pounds.

She saw something white that was fast approaching out of the corner of her eye and she barely had time to turn her head to see what it was before the man attempting to grope her was sliced into quarters. The young woman blinked and bit back a scream as the man fell apart right before her eyes. Turning her head to look at the other soldier – the one who seemed kind – she watched in horror as he met a similar fate at the hands of the person or thing in white. She couldn't quite tell who or what it was because the only person she knew who could move and swing a blade that fast was Kyo.

Yuya stared wide-eyed at the blur as it resolved itself into a young man – the same one she'd seen by the Shogun's gates – and she pressed her back against the wall. Her eyes didn't leave him as he delicately flicked his swords to get rid of the blood - there was surprisingly little on his blade and she assumed that it was because his attacks had been so swift.

The young man sheathed them slowly and allowed his hands to rest at his sides before turning to her and giving her a brief bow.

"Are you well," he asked in that same courtly manner he'd displayed earlier except this time – surprisingly - she had a feeling that he actually meant it. Yuya couldn't find even a hint of mockery in his tone and it put at ease, slightly.

"I'm…alright," she said cautiously.

"Ah, that's good then," he replied, giving her an angel's smile even though his handy work was currently littering the ground in bloody pieces.

It was a contrast that was both beautiful and frightening and she slid her hand behind her back to feel for her gun. Kyo was a devil that she knew and she accepted him because she could understand his motives but the young man before her, it was like looking at two people in one and she was having a hard time getting a feel for his personality. For all she knew, she had escaped from the cooking pot only to land in the fire beneath.

Slowly he walked towards her and she tensed, trying to edge away and wincing when her injured foot sent warnings to her brain not to push her body too hard.

How he picked up on her pain, she didn't want to know, but his brow furrowed and he murmured a gentle careful before bending down and picking up her ankle. She warred between outrage that he was touching her without her permission and gratitude that he seemed to want to help her. Now if only she could be sure that he wouldn't turn around and take her head off once he obtained from her whatever it was that he wanted.

In her somewhat limited experience, she knew that men as strong as the one before her generally didn't wield their sword for someone else unless they had a specific reason. Kyo protected her because he'd given her his word and she considered Bon and Benitora to be her friends. She had no bonds with the young man before her outside of the fact that she'd tripped over his sword in a fit of clumsiness.

Her mind was whirling as she watched him run his hand clinically over her left leg, beginning beneath her knee and working his way down methodically. She felt a small blush stain her cheeks because she hadn't been touched that often by any man other than Kyo and it was oddly intimate even though his touch was impersonal in nature. Whatever the case, she felt her naturally trusting nature responding to his care and she allowed herself to relax, although she didn't remove her had hand from behind her back – she preferred to have her gun close at hand just in case.

He continued to work on in silence and, as she stared at his head bent over her leg, she puzzled over the color of his hair. She'd honestly thought she was the only person with blonde hair in the entire country and it was intriguing to finally meet someone who had the same coloring. It was a rather inane observation to make, given the circumstances, but, since she was beginning to doubt that he was going to kill her just yet, she decided to do something daring.

Bending down just a bit, she very, very lightly brushed a finger over the very top of his head, doubting that he could feel anything so slight. He surprised her however by pausing in his examination of her leg and asking, "What was that for?"

She felt her face go red and she cleared her throat a bit before saying, "I was just a bit curious. I've never seen anyone with hair like mine before. Sorry, I shouldn't have touched you without permission."

He tilted his head to the side and shrugged lightly before picking up where he'd left off on her leg.

"I don't recall asking permission to touch you either, consider it an even trade," he replied matter-of-factly with a small hint of amusement in his tone.

"I'm rather happy that you decided to satisfy your curiosity instead of pulling whatever weapon you have stashed behind your back on me. You might not like the results of doing something like that to me." His tone was still matter-of-fact but she shivered anyways. His senses, as she'd noticed before, were very keen – frighteningly so - and she had a feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she tried to attack him.

Kyo liked to play with his enemies a little before he took them out but she got the distinct impression that the young man before her wouldn't bother with foreplay – he'd simply cut down whoever got in his way in the most efficient manner.

It brought her defenses back up and she remembered that, even though he'd saved her life, he was still a stranger and, therefore, a potential threat.

"So," she began, "who are you exactly and why are you helping me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akira smile slightly at the girl's question. He could feel her warring with caution and trust – his objective in examining her in the first place had been geared towards gaining her trust - and he was utterly fascinated. Her voice was just as lovely as he remembered and he found himself holding his breath a little bit every time she spoke just so he could catch the multifaceted tones of her voice without them being adulterated by the sound of his own breathing.

His fingers came in contact with a patch of skin that had a slight mushiness to it where the blood had pooled beneath it, indicating a bruise, and the young woman jumped. Very, very lightly, he probed the tender area, searching for a break but he found none. With well hidden reluctance, he withdrew his hands and stood.

His palms felt as if they were burning and he tried to get rid of the feeling by subtly rubbing them against his hakama. The youngest of Four Emperors was used to using women to achieve his own ends, though he drew the line at seduction. Hence, he didn't have much experience when it came to actual physical contact with members of the opposite sex.

'_Do all women have such smooth legs or is it just her,'_ he wondered before shaking off such thoughts. They were unproductive at best and dangerous at worse if he allowed them to go unchecked.

Instead he decided to answer her question without really answering it.

"My name is Akira and I helped you simply because you needed it." It was an answer that was a half-truth but it was simple and, combined with his carefully cultivated charm, believable - at least most women he knew would have believed him.

He was shocked, to say the least, when, instead of swooning over him like "most women", she actually burst out laughing.

He frowned a bit before smoothing it away, wondering what in the world was wrong with the girl. He was used to being fawned over, not laughed at and he mentally went over his words, trying to figure out what he had said that set her off.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments, "but I'm positive that what you just told me was utter nonsense. I know I can be pretty naive but the fact that you appeared out of nowhere to rescue me when we only met once - and briefly, I might add - is odd. Either you just happened to be passing by or you were following me. I think my first impression of you when we met at the gate was right after all."

He tilted his head and gave her a smile that was genuinely bemused, "Pardon, but what impression of me did you have, pray tell?"

"My impression of you is that you are a sincerely insincere person who enjoys getting over on those foolish enough to trust you too much. But," and her voice turned introspective, "I also think after the past few minutes that you have your moments of honesty too. It's a bit confusing and I'm really getting tired of second guessing everyone I meet."

"Then why do you? You _are_ a bit young to be so cautious," Akira replied, mentally revising his estimation of her and trying to come up with another way to trap her into giving him her trust. No one had ever come so close to piecing together his personality before and she was most definitely the first person to see through the "gentlemanly" façade he put on for the average people he met.

"I have a feeling you're not much older than I am," she said, somewhat tartly, before continuing, "I suppose I'm so cautious for necessity's sake. I've been threatened, kidnapped, drugged, and targeted by nearly every warrior I've met and all because of one man."

"And yet you're talking to me so easily," he replied in amusement, taking note of her reference to a man – Kyo, no doubt.

"Well yes, but…I don't know. I don't get the feeling that you want to hurt me and I'm sure you've noticed that I can't exactly bounce up and run off with my leg the way it is."

"I suppose not," he said thoughtfully. His initial shock at her astute observations was wearing off and he found his interest in her - as a separate individual from Kyo - growing. It was a rare that a person intrigued him so much and he wanted to know more about this Yuya Shiina. How was it possible for a woman to be so innocent and yet so perceptive?

"Perhaps," he began and paused as something tugged at his awareness. Sending his senses out, he searched for the source of the disturbance and fought back a smirk. Kyo was on the hunt and it didn't take a genius to figure out exactly who he was hunting for.

"Perhaps…?" Yuya echoed him with a questioning tone.

"Perhaps," he said again, "you will allow me to help you home, at least. I am aware that you do not trust me but you do have my word that I have no intention of hurting you."

'_At least, not yet,'_ he thought to himself as he applied his mind to figuring out a way to get to Kyo and have a "talk" with him that had been four years coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please read and review, and let me know if you read Volume 29 and it made you melt/dance around in Kyo/Yuya fangirl-ish glee. I should manage to squeeze in some Kyo/Yuya goodness next chapter for those of you who are starving for it.


	29. The Ice Prince and The Oni

Sorry for the long delay, my dears. I hope this makes up for it somewhat. There's plenty of Kyo/Yuya goodness here by way of apology for taking so long. Also, I finally read volume 30 and I just sighed, Kyo seriously has a thing for Yuya and Kyoushiro is _really_ pissing me off right now.

As usual, thanks to:

**confused404angel, s, Crimson, dementia, Face, ****The Violet Muffin****, ****Doctor Delirium****, FlowerGirl, ****Simonkal of Inuy****, ****Derra****, ****Vampy-Bitch****, ****Crimson Eyed Angel****  
2008-08-23, lisa, ****November Raine****, ****insaneteacup****, ****, ****CouchPotato121****, phoenixkid, ****christyalex****, May, Eve, ****soubifan700****, ****Bethany Shiver****, ****LavenderSkies****, Dawn, SSJ04 Mewtwo, ****Biminigirl15****, ****dragon girl****, Shelly, ****OnimeKyo-Kyuubi****, ****DarknessFlameWolf****, ****SolarGuardianChick****, ****Syolen****, ****battenburg****, ****Fayesiirinoa****, dmg, ****Sagitarious Devil****, ThunderxShadow, ****Remember the Dead****, ****Jennipher-willbedeleted-****, ****Serena530****, ****peckforever****, ****Atradis****, ****inxcharacterx****, ****fan girl 666****, Yoru, ****midnight blue08****, ****MaraSeti****, ****shadow of the lost**

**::Hugs::**

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**The Ice Prince and The Oni**

Kyo's ire grew with every step he took towards the brothel/inn where they were staying. He went over a multitude of scenarios wherein he taught Yuya the importance of exercising just a bit of common sense and doing what she was told, for once.

What he needed was a stronger punishment. Something she wouldn't forget for a _very_ long time. If he were to utilize the same "punishment" he had delivered to his wayward companion, he doubted it would stick in that thick brain of hers. It obviously hadn't been effective enough since she'd disappeared on him _again_ so soon.

The legendary manslayer vaguely noticed the crowd parting for him like he was some sort of wild beast on the prowl and, if he wasn't so pissed, he might have smirked. He knew his face must have been thunderous and, too, there weren't _that_ many red-eyed men walking around with a sword as long at his Tenryo. Obviously, his reputation preceded him and he was actually grateful for that fact since it made his trip quicker.

Kyo made it to the place where they were staying in record time and, entering, breezed past the startled man who checked the guests in. Both men and women - most of them whores - scrambled out of his way as he swiftly navigated his way through the hallways before throwing the door to their room open.

It took only a few moments for keen red eyes to scan the room - taking in the undisturbed bag where they kept their belongings - and for their owner to deduce that Yuya had never made it back to the room. He felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of something happening to the girl while he wasn't around. Even though he'd made good time, his female companion should have arrived before him, at the very least. And the fact that she hadn't made it back to the room told him that she had almost certainly been stopped by someone...or worse.

He tightened the grip on his sword and whirled about, slamming the door shut behind him as he marched back towards the entrance of the "inn". If his mood had been black before, it had since taken a turn and was on a collision course with murderous. He was torn between coming up with new ways to drill into Yuya's skull that she needed to do as she was told in the future if she wanted to stay alive and imagining what he would do to her assailant if anything happened to _his_ woman.

Kyo contemplated the many ways he could torture her without hurting her physically or making her hate him. Punishing her via sex was out of the question at this time since: 1) He was unwilling to do anything to break her trust, 2) He wanted her first time to be special, and 3) Such methods were rarely effective.

There was also the additional reason that he'd be lying if he said he didn't find her headstrong personality appealing on some level. If it weren't for the fact that there were too many people who wanted him dead, he might have been tempted to let her do her own thing - provided she didn't go to another man. He was fully prepared to run the next man through who tried anything with Yuya, no questions asked - Benitora had no idea how fortunate he was.

Kyo was possessive by nature and the things he considered to be his, unquestionably, were narrowed down to two things: his sword and a certain troublesome girl named Yuya. Hence, when he exited the building, only to come face-to-face with Yuya with a man's arm wrapped around her waist, his response was automatic.

Tenryo seemed to leap into his hand and he aimed a deadly swing towards the offending limb - there was _just_ enough space between Yuya's body and the owner of the arm to pull it off.

Yuya yelped as the man holding onto her jerked her to the side in order to dodge Kyo's swing. The Thousand Slayer tracked the movement with narrowed eyes and just as he was about to ready a second strike he heard a pained sound come out of Yuya as her left foot came down on the ground. It was a tiny groan that he could only _just _make out but it was more than enough to stop him cold and bring him back to his senses. He wasn't acting like himself and he hadn't survived as long as he had by allowing his emotions to rule him. The legend took a deep breath and told his self that he could dismember the man touching _his _woman after he made sure that she was alright.

Twisting his head, Kyo sought and found Yuya's eyes with his own, doing his best to ignore the man holding her as he searched the vivid green orbs staring back at him.

There was a curious feeling of déjà vu as he asked quietly, "You are well, Yuya?"

She nodded softly and replied, "I'm mostly fine. I just twisted my ankle, that's all." He held her gaze for a few moments more, trying to locate traces of fear or anything else that might indicate that she was being held against her will.

His search turned up nothing more than mild curiosity and he gritted his teeth, almost wishing that the man holding onto her were some sort of idiot who wanted to use her against him. It would certainly give him an excuse to work off some of his frustration.

Speaking of the man...he hadn't really taken the time to examine the person who was behaving so familiarly with Yuya and he slowly raised his eyes to peruse the perpetrator.

Red irises moved upwards, taking in a masculine chin with just a tiny hint of roundness and thin lips that were curled into a faintly amused smile. Distant alarms bells rang in his head as he stared, not so much at the lips but at the way they were arranged.

His mind told him that he _knew _the smile currently twisting the man's mouth - a sort of half-smirk that wasn't unlike his own. However, he couldn't place it and so he continued to take in the rest of the man's face. Whoever he was, the man before him was young, nineteen at the latest and as he appraised the face before him - noting the closed eyes and the pale golden hair - he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He couldn't understand where it came from or why it was so intense but one moment he was staring at the man and the next moment his entire being was telling him, no, _screaming_ at him to take Yuya and get her as far away from the man holding her as possible. The fingers of his left hand twitched with the need to reach out and pluck his companion from the other man's grasp but he held back, sensing that it would be especially unwise to reveal just how important the girl was to him in front of this particular man.

He could feel Yuya's eyes on his face and whatever she read there caused her to sigh and bring hand up to lay on the arm around her waist.

Her voice was soft but firm a she asked softly, "Please let me go."

Kyo swore that he saw the man tighten his arm just a bit before he did as she asked and his fingers clenched even harder around the hilt of his sword. He reigned in his temper, however, and watched as she half-hopped over to him - noticeably keeping her weight off of her left foot.

Keeping an eye on the other man, he moved forward to shorten the distance between himself and Yuya and gently caught hold of her around the waist.

Looking up at him with her gloriously guileless eyes, she flashed him a somewhat pained smile as she gripped his arm for support before saying, "I'm in trouble, aren't I, Kyo?"

It was a statement more than a question and he smirked, nearly tempted to forget her disobedience when she looked at him the way she was. He really _did_ like her eyes, they were uniquely hers, and he liked it even more when she focused them only on him.

"How touching," a smooth voice broke him out of his Yuya-induced musings and the warm feelings his woman produced in him quickly dissipated.

The entire time they'd been standing there, the man hadn't said a thing but the moment Kyo heard that voice, he realized that he _knew_ the owner of it.

Looking over at the young man once more, he scrutinized his face and allowed his mind to fill in the blanks, wondering why he hadn't recognized him sooner.

While Kyo busied himself trying to place the man, Yuya addressed the person in question directly, gently gripping his arm as she twisted around to face him.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me make it back here," she said and, though Kyo could no longer see her face, he knew that she was giving the semi-stranger that sweet smile of hers that made most men turn to give her a second look. He liked it when she directed that smile at him but hated it when she used it in public since a "second look" meant a second chance to figure out that she was no ordinary woman. What made it even more devastating was that her smile carried into her voice so that even a blind person - which he was beginning to suspect the other man was judging by the closed eyes and odd turn of his head - could pick up on it.

The legendary killer carefully observed the man's reaction, watching as he slowly folded his arms, bringing a finger up to rest beneath his bottom lip. Tilting his golden head, the young man curled his mouth into a tiny smile that was, somehow, both amused and un-amused at the same time.

It was enough, more than enough, to give him a name to go along with his face.

"Akira," Kyo said softly and the young man's smile widened even more.

Yuya, on the other hand, gasped and her entire body tensed up. He barely registered her unusual behavior before the youngest of the Four Emperors grabbed his attention once more with his next words.

"Ah, so he can speak. I was wondering if you had _forgotten_ who I was and if I needed to give you a little reminder," Akira said, his tone amused.

As Kyo listened to him, he found himself wondering when his pupil's voice had gotten so deep and it occurred to him he hadn't recognized the young man as quickly as he had Bon and Okuni.

"You've grown," he commented, half to himself.

The Akira he remembered might as well have been a different person. As a boy of fourteen, his appearance had often been unkempt due to long periods away from civilization and his face was rounded out with youth. Also, he'd been hot-tempered, stubborn, and there had been nothing wrong with his eyes. The Akira he remembered and the immaculately dressed, cool, calm, and collected young man standing before him were as different as night and day.

The situation was surreal. However, such observations were quickly forgotten as he recalled Akira's words.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, he said in deadpan voice, "Last I saw, you were a brat so I'll admit it took me a minute to figure you out. I think seeing you with a girl on your arm threw me off. "

There was something knowing about Akira's demeanor as he replied just as evenly, "And last I saw, you had a rule against travelling with women. Tell me Kyo, have you forgotten yourself so much that you've tied yourself down? Weren't you the one who told me that there's nothing else, save the sword for men like us? Don't tell me you've grown attached to that girl."

There it was again, that word, "forgotten". Kyo had thought it odd that Akira used it before and here he'd used it again in a matter of minutes.

If he was paranoid enough - and he was - he might have believed that his former companion knew about his missing memories, but logic told him that there was no way the young man could know. Still, the fact that two people from his past had shown up in the exact same city as him on the exact same day was no coincidence. And, too, there was the fact that Akira had been the most upset when he decided to leave.

"Curiously enough," Akira continued and the smile he'd been maintaining up to that point took on a definite unpleasant twist, "according to Yuya-San, she's been targeted almost constantly because of one man. Why is that? What man could possibly inspire such hatred that the Shogun's men would go out of their way to hunt down a simple girl, just because she was connected to him?"

It was a purely rhetorical question. Kyo didn't doubt for a second that Akira knew that Yuya was connected to him since, as far as he could remember, his student had always ignored members of the opposite sex in favor of training. The Akira of his memories was a boy driven by a complex set of issues that were unlikely to have been resolved in a mere four year's time. Too, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his former companion's eyes and why his entire demeanor seemed so different.

The Thousand Slayer's senses were still on full alert and his need to hide Yuya away was every bit as great. And just as he was about to maneuver Yuya to the side so that he could swing his sword freely, should the need arise, Akira did something completely unexpected.

The blonde man gave him a slight bow and turned to leave. Kyo was dumbfounded, to say the least, and he was further confused when, instead of letting him walk off in peace, Yuya actually spoke.

If he thought the situation was surreal it got even worse when the girl called out a soft "wait" and Akira actually heeded her.

There was a long pause and he sensed Yuya gathering up her nerve before she spoke again.

"Akira-San...I just wanted to know. Did you...help me because you wanted to use me against Kyo?"

Kyo would have thought that - even though he didn't know the entire story behind their meeting - the answer to that question was obvious but Akira threw him for a loop yet again.

Turning his head so that his profile was visible, Akira allowed his hard smile to mellow into something soft and genuine - something Kyo'd never seen before in all his years travelling with him - and replied in a quiet tone, "I wonder about that..."

And then he melted away into the crowd of people who had gathered around to see if a fight was going to break out. There was a chorus of complaints that broke out when it became apparent that they weren't going to see Demon Eyes Kyo fight, but he silenced them with a cold glare.

Somehow, after watching that entire exchange, the pleasure he had felt at seeing Yuya alive was dampened. And she didn't help matters when he caught sight of her face and realized that Akira's words had made her blush. He curbed the flash of temper that rose up and silently gathered her into his arms instead to shorten the trip he had to make to their quarters.

What he was about to do and say was best left between himself and Yuya - an audience was the last thing he needed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya knew that Kyo was upset and she wasn't so dense that she didn't realize, at least in part, why he was so mad at her. Hence, she did nothing save bury her nose in the crook of his neck and breathe deeply of his scent as he carried her to their room. The familiarity of his warmth and the smell of pine mixed with the faint copper taint of blood made her relax somewhat.

It felt like forever since he'd allowed her to be so close to him even though it had only been a matter of days. Yuya figured that she should take comfort in his presence while she could before he got on her for wandering off. She also figured that if she reminded herself why she liked Kyo so much, it would erase the weirdness of Akira's earlier words.

Really, though, it was just plain weird how the younger man could maintain such a lying smile on his face while he spoke to Kyo. Chills had crept down her spine as she watched the two of them and she couldn't forget the fact that her companion hadn't hesitated to swing on Akira the moment he saw them together. Of course, she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her but it was so out of character for Kyo to swing his sword without first exchanging words with his opponent to see where they stood.

If she _had_ to put a word to it, she might have said he was acting jealous but such thoughts were much more than she could bear at the moment. The implications were too great. Instead, she reveled in the strength of his arms and enjoyed the way he unconsciously tightened his grip on her every time she shifted - it made her feel as if he would never let go of her.

All too soon, he was entering their room and she childishly considered clinging to him as he set her down because she wanted to prolong the time spent in his arms. She resisted the urge however, since he seemed to have used up all of his humor during his exchange with Akira and, in hindsight, she really hadn't helped matters by asking Akira about his motives for saving her. Truth be told, even though her gut instinct had told her that she wasn't remarkable enough to warrant a warrior of Akira's caliber going out of his way to help her, she could still tell, after talking with him that he had been sincere in his own way when he rescued her.

For once, she had dared to entertain the thought that a new person had entered her life because they wanted to know more about Yuya Shiina instead of using her to get to Kyo. It had actually hurt when it became apparent in Akira's conversation with Kyo that, not only did the young man have a grudge against Kyo but, their relationship apparently went way back to a time when Akira wouldn't have been considered a man yet. Hence, to say she was shocked when Akira replied the way he had to her half-baked question was an understatement and she wasn't quite sure what to make of him anymore. One half of her was flattered and the other half was apprehensive.

Yuya bit her lip in consternation and then sucked in a hard breath as a light flick on the large bruise on her left ankle sent pain shooting up her leg. Her eyes scrunched shut and she immediately tried to draw the injured limb in towards her body but strong fingers stopped the movement of her leg and lifted it, forcing her to lean back on her elbows. She grit her teeth to keep herself from cursing in a most unladylike manner as she opened her eyes again and sent a glare towards Kyo that would have sent a lesser man running for his life.

Briefly, she entertained the thought of reaching for the knives strapped to her thigh and playing a quick round of "Turn Demon Eyes Kyo Into a Pincushion". Kyo, as usual, diverted her ire, with the precise timing of a man who knew her moods far too well, by doing the unexpected. Just when she had decided that a swift kick to the side of his head wouldn't hurt him _too_ badly, he lightly ran his fingers up the side of her calf, rendering her speechless.

Red eyes bored into her own and she silently cursed the way her brain shut down whenever he stepped outside of his role of her, sometimes, aloof protector and turned into "Kyo the Man". When he came to her as he was now, a man who knew what he wanted and who had laid claim to her, she didn't know what to do except hang on for the ride.

The memory of how he'd punished her before was still fresh in her mind. And, even though the sane part of her brain told her that she was her own woman and far too old to be punished when she hadn't broken any laws, she was acutely aware of the fact that Kyo considered her his property and she didn't dislike him enough to dispute his claim. It was quite the opposite actually.

However, now was hardly the time and place to be holding an inner monologue with herself because Kyo began to speak then and she _knew_ she was in trouble.

"Tell me, Yuya," and her name came out in a purr that sent a shiver down her spine, "what was the gist of what I told you last time about wandering off and dealing with strangers?"

He slowly rubbed a circle in the skin of her calf with his thumb and she suddenly found it infinitely harder to answer his question without stuttering like a fool.

"I...you told me not to...w...wander off and to...avoid str...strangers." She wanted to sink through the floor in mortification at how idiotic she sounded.

Kyo merely gave her that secretive smile - the one with just a hint of fang - and bent down so that his hot breath caressed her leg as he spoke again.

"Care to elaborate on why you disobeyed me, woman? Bon told me you came back here and, knowing you, it was probably for something foolish that could have waited until _after_ the tournament."

Yuya stiffened at the implication that her concerns had been foolish but wisely held her tongue, knowing that Kyo _really_ wasn't in the mood to listen, despite his genial façade.

"And I suppose you got injured during a run-in with the Shogun's soldiers. At least, I assume that's where you got hurt since I've spent my precious time insuring that you haven't been injured and you seemed to be fine..." _until you disobeyed me_ - she heard the rest of his unuttered sentence and felt her face heat up.

"If that wasn't bad enough...," he continued and he rotated her leg ever so slightly so that her knee was pointing away from the center of her body, "...you somehow meet one of the deadliest men I've ever known, who is also the one person most likely holding a grudge against me that far surpasses anyone we've come across so far. What in the world am I supposed to do with someone as senseless as you?"

_''Well I never...!''_ Yuya was incensed. She might do some foolish things but she had actually left the tournament because she wanted to help, not because she wanted to go lollygagging about. She'd had every intention of returning as quickly as possible and here Kyo was acting like she was some sort of self-centered child with a brain the size of an acorn. The young woman was so angry that her next words came out in rush.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being some sort of selfish brat who never thinks before she acts! I know that some people would target you through me but, at the same time, I am my own woman and I refuse to let you lock me up in some sort of invisible box where you can order me about and talk to me as if I am incapable of thinking for myself. I follow you because I trust you Kyo and you...you're acting like..." she paused as a thought occurred to her. If she put the pieces of the puzzle together, starting from the time Kyo caught sight of her with Akira's arm about her waist and started swinging to his words of a few moments ago, the reason for his overbearing attitude about the entire situation became clear. She'd ignored it earlier but she was angry enough now that she didn't care about the consequences or implications of what she was about to say.

Narrowing her eyes at him she said in a knowing voice, "You're acting like you're jeal...AHH!" her words ended in a shriek since Kyo chose that moment to nip the sensitive skin on the back of her knee.

Yuya tried to jerk her leg away but he held it fast and she glared at him as she said, "What do you think you're doing? Just because I said you're jealo...AHH!" he made her cut herself off yet again with another well placed bite and she got the hint that he wasn't going to allow her to voice her epiphany about him out loud.

She stared at him and felt her irritation melting away now that she knew there was a method to his madness. In fact, she felt a little elated at the realization that he cared about her a great deal more than she had previously believed and, if she thought about it, his childish ploy to keep her from uttering her observations was sort of cute. Naturally, she wasn't foolish enough to let on that she was amused so she demurely lowered her lashes, bit back a smile and said, "I understand, I'll try to be a little more cautious in the future."

He let out a satisfied grunt and finally set her leg down before moving away. She was just about to turn and attempt to crawl over to their belongings to see if she could find something for her foot when he told her quietly, "Sit still woman, I'm not done with you yet."

She lifted her eyes and gave a start when she realized that his face was right next to hers. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in even closer, bringing his left hand up in order to stroke his knuckles, feather light, over her cheek.

"Kyo," his name exited her mouth on the back of a half-sigh and he smirked as he rotated his wrist and cupped her cheek.

She wanted nothing more than to kiss that wicked grin of his right off his face but he teased her, letting her feel the warmth of his breath against her lips and making no move to close the distance between them.

"Woman," he murmured as he ghosted his fingers over the side of her neck, "who do you belong to?"

Logic told her that belonged to no one but herself since her only male relative was dead and she was unmarried. But emotion whispered the sinful thought that, if she told him what he wanted to hear, he would kiss her at last and appease her fickle heart, which beat wildly whenever she was in his presence.

Honestly, all it took was one look into those beautiful red eyes of his and her lips formed the words before she knew it.

"You," it was no more than an exhalation but he apparently heard it because he brought his other hand up - so that he was cupping both her cheeks - tilted her head down gently, and placed a soft kiss on her brow.

"Again," he ordered her quietly and she was so drunk on his very presence that she complied and earned a kiss on her right eyelid.

It became a game then. Every time his quiet demand came, she acquiesced and earned a kiss for her efforts, all in the hopes that he would claim her lips next.

"You."

He kissed her left eyelid.

"You."

He kissed her right cheek, followed by the left.

"You."

The right corner of her mouth.

"You."

The underside of her jaw.

"Y...you," it came out wobbly as he blew a gust of air over her throat.

Calloused fingers gently hooked onto the collar of her kimono and pulled it a few inches to the side to give him room. And then she felt the moist, hot caress of what could only be his tongue at the base of her neck and her mind when blank.

She didn't have the strength to be outraged at how brazen Kyo was being, it felt far too nice. She could feel the soft brush of his hair on her cheek - surely it was sin for a man to have such fine hair - and his arm slid down to her waist to brace her, comforting her with its solid warmth.

The young woman lost all track of time and barely noticed that his lips had replaced his tongue for quite a long while before he finally backed off from her neck.

Yuya was infinitely grateful for the arm propping her up since she was positive that it was keeping her from melting into a puddle on the floor.

Looking at Kyo, she noticed that he was smirking again and it took her moment to register that Kyo only had that look when he was either about to fight or had done something that was going to make her temper explode.

With great caution, she slowly brought her hand up to touch the spot on her neck where his mouth had been but he quickly reached out to brush her hand aside and touch the spot himself. He caressed it with the pad of his thumb in an unmistakably proprietary gesture and she began to put the pieces together.

He only confirmed her budding realization when he said, in a tone with more than a hint of smugness, "Now there's no mistaking that you belong to me."

_''He didn't...!'_ her overworked mind tried to deny the truth of the situation but, since she was neither stupid nor unrealistic, she couldn't deny that Kyo had most definitely left a kiss mark on the side of her neck. And it wasn't in a spot that she could easily cover up either, unless she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

She grit her teeth for the third time that day and turned her glare on full force, itching to scratch that self-satisfied smirk off of Kyo's face.

"Kyo....," she spat out, determined to ignore the way his eyes softened when she made her irritation clear.

He gradually brought the hand touching her neck up until he was cupping the back of her head and she was determined to tamp down the subconscious thrill she got - no matter how angry she was - whenever he touched her.

The force of her anger was no match, though, for his secret weapon. His smirk morphed into an actual smile and he gave her "_that_" look - the one where he stared at her as if no one else existed in the world and she could tell that he was seeing something in her that no one else could see.

And then he lowered his face and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her tension scattered away like dust in the wind and she kissed him back, putting all of her frustration of the past few days into it. He lightly threaded his fingers through her hair and reciprocated in kind.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they parted and Yuya actually mustered up the boldness to press an additional kiss on the side of his mouth that earned her a tiny smirk.

"Woman," he said, "do you understand what I want from you?"

She controlled the temptation to roll her eyes and smiled instead as she replied, "Yes, Kyo. Since you can't live without me, I won't wander off and come back with a strange man's hand wrapped around my waist."

He quirked an eyebrow at her but made no comment about her teasing tone and choice of words.

"You also understand that Akira is off-limits to you," he reminded her.

"Yes. He's dangerous as you've done your best to impress on me."

"And..." he began, but she stopped him.

"Kyo, I don't think you've picked up on it yet but I honestly don't _want_ anyone else but you."

There was _long,_ pregnant pause after that and she was quite certain that she had rendered him speechless. Yuya knew her face was bright red but it was worth it to shut him up so he would stop acting like she was some sort of floozy. Even if it was his jealousy speaking, he needed to realize that she stayed with him because she wanted to. Also, because she genuinely liked him as a person and darned if she wasn't falling in love with him, though she doubted he could handle that particular confession at this point in time.

Kyo was still sitting there when another matter came to mind. Letting out a sigh at the inability of men to multi-task, she offered him a smile and asked sweetly, "Would you mind helping me to do something about this injured foot of mine? I'm pretty sure it's sprained."

And Kyo, the darling man, actually did as he was asked, for once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Again, sorry for the long delay and I hope this made up for it, somewhat. Next chapter we get back to the rest of the crew and the tournament.


	30. The Spy and The Ape

To My Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for coming back to this story. I'm scared to contemplate how many months it's been between updates. I won't bore you with the details of my personal life that kept me from writing as much as I wanted since it would just sound like I'm making excuses and I don't want you kind people to feel that I want you to read and review out of pity.

This is a fairly slow-paced chapter but a new potential couple might be cropping up (it's an odd one but definitely possible) and Kyoushiro and Sakuya put in an appearance. I hope you'll like it.

I also want to give a big heaping thank you to my new beta, **Saturn338**, who did a fantastic job of editing this chapter and being so patient with me, many hugs to you hon. I also want to thank all of the people who reviewed and let me know how eager they were for an update. Last, but never least, I want to thank all of the people who added me onto their favorites or added this story onto their story alert list. I was incredibly happy and it was encouraging to receive so many alerts in my e-mail about how many people are reading this story.

With many hugs and much love,

Vegita-Dias

P.S. Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or its characters. If I did, Kyo and Yuya would have been married off ten volumes ago and Bontenmaru would rule the world. ;P

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Spy and The Ape**

Kyo, Bontenmaru decided, had odd tastes in women. He seemed to either go for the ones that were so innocent that he half expected them to sprout wings and fly away at any moment - that was Yuya and, from what he had heard, Sakuya. Or he went for the ones who liked to chew men up and spit them out _and_ got away with it too. Usually, the latter could act with impunity because they had the types of bodies that ran anything even remotely clean out of a man's head the moment they laid eyes on them.

Okuni, was one of the latter.

If he were someone less magnificent, he might have been taken with her but, no, no, the great Date Masamune was too awesome to be suckered in by a pretty face. The woman before him might have been trying to hide her true colors but, he was no fool. There wasn't a single person alive who could read people better than he could.

That's why, no matter how she arched her back and tried to twine herself about Kyo like a cat in heat; he knew she wasn't going to sink her claws into his companion.

Okuni glared at him and he absently noted that the corners of her mouth actually turned completely downwards as an expression of her displeasure - he hadn't known that was possible outside of those grim-faced paintings of generals his dad used to keep around.

He silently compared her mouth to a picture he'd seen in his dad's room - one of a man called the "Two-way Master" who had crossed-eyes and a mouth that actually flip-flopped upside down just like the woman's before him. As he was drawing his comparisons, she opened those weirdly shaped lips and said haughtily, "Move."

He blinked and raised a brow at her. "Hmmm..., nah, I don't think I will." he responded with a grin and reached down to give her a hearty thump on the back that rocked her entire frame and nearly sent her sprawling.

She caught herself just in time and, if she had looked upset before, she looked positively pissed now. However, her anger was directed towards him as a person now, instead of towards the fact that he'd blocked her when she'd oh-so-casually tried to follow Kyo. That was what he wanted.

His companion needed some alone-time with his woman and, though he thrived on picking at Kyo, he liked Yuya too much to leave her be in a potentially hairy situation. It also allowed him to feel out the woman in front of him and he was getting a doozy of a reading.

"I don't think you heard me," she said, her voice tight.

He cocked his head and replied, "I heard you fine but I don't have to move. Kyo's an idiot so he's bound to screw up in explaining the situation to Yuya if you show up. You know how he is, all moody and silent and 'what's-on-my-mind-is-for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out-ish.' It's better if I keep you here."

"I don't even know you," she replied, edging slightly to the left like he wouldn't notice.

He snorted in disbelief and edged right along with her.

"Yeah, you've been trailing us for the past couple of days and you still don't know who I am, with looks as good as mine?"

He ignored Benitora's guffaw at that in the background while Okuni stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

If anything, her lips turned downwards even more as she replied, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "lying about it won't change the fact that you were stalking me. Kyo was too busy mooning over his girl to pick up on you following our happy li'l group."

"For the second time I wasn't following you." she said, and this time there was a little heat in her voice.

He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "And I understand that a guy as sexy as me has his followers but, you just aren't my type. I don't do clingy women and..."

"Enough," she actually raised her voice, completely dropping the sultry tones she'd used on Kyo and he held back a grin, knowing she'd totally forgotten about following Kyo at this point.

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on the planet. Really, as if _I _could ever want _you_," she stuck her nose up in the air and made to march past him. And he, figuring that he'd given Kyo a good enough head start, allowed her to move past him.

However, the sight of her lush bottom as she stalked away from him was a bit too much to resist and he reached out to give it a farewell pat. Her reaction was instantaneous.

She whipped around and sent her palm flying towards his face but he dodged it easily and gave her a wink as he said, "You can't keep throwing yourself at me. What would Kyo think?"

Okuni made a strangled sound, whirled back around and fairly marched off, her hip-switching gait of earlier forgotten. He chuckled and folded his beefy arms across his chest as he watched her.

'_Interesting woman,_' he thought to himself

Benitora drifted over to his side and he only paid half-a-mind as the younger man began to speak.

"Kyo gets involved with the craziest people doesn't he?"

Bontenmaru nodded absently.

"I don't know but that woman might be dangerous."

Another nod.

"I can't believe she waited until Yuya left to pounce on Kyo. I mean, she was pretty but she can't compare to someone as wonderful as Yuya."

Again, a nod.

"I wonder if she'll be back."

Bon unfolded his arms and gave a brisk nod as he said matter-of-factly, "I was right."

"Yeah, and...wait, right about what?"

Bon turned to look at Benitora and sent him a wide grin as he said, "I was right on the mark about that woman. She thinks she's so good at hiding her true colors but Bontenmaru sees all."

The look on Benitora's face was bewilderment at its best so he decided to clarify for the sake of those whose brains couldn't keep up with his brilliance.

"She's putting on a front, kid. Women like that don't act that desperate unless it's for a reason. She's lonely. Kyo's a loser magnet so I'm not surprised. But still...I was hoping some of my greatness would have rubbed off on him. Kami, why do I always wind up with duds?" The last part was muttered under his breath.

"Umm...yeah?" Benitora frowned.

"Don't worry, Tiger, there's hope for you yet. You can still grow up to be as cool as ol' uncle Bon, BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed his loudest and reveled in his coolness.

"Right...and what if Okuni shows up again?" Benitora scratched his head and Bontenmaru pitied the poor, simple kid.

"Just leave 'er to me. I'm a pro at getting losers to lighten up."

Bon laughed again and put his fists on his hips. He knew the full extent of his awesomeness. Okuni had met her match and his name was Bontenmaru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yukimura stared at the man before him and tried to figure out which of his many enemies was hiding behind the mask. The voice was muffled but it was enough for him to tell that the person was a male - that and his build.

The person shifted and the bells attached to the tassels on either side of the beast mask he was wearing jingled. He rather liked the sound - it had been pleasant enough to draw him away from the tournament - and he contemplated playing a little prank on the man, just as soon as he explained what he wanted from him. It was strange, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the man from somewhere.

Whatever the man's reasons for luring him out, he decided to get this little interlude over and done with as soon as possible - he had a tournament to get back to, some matchmaking to do, and a certain Thousand Slayer to test his skills against. That said, he put on his most sultry expression and said smoothly, "So, is there a particular reason you called me out here, Beast-San? A pretty girl like me could get strange ideas in her head. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

The man actually snorted and Yukimura felt just the slightest prick in his pride that his charms seemed to be wasted. Usually men and women threw themselves at him but this man hiding behind a disguise of his own wasn't obliging him.

Stifling a sigh of annoyance and keeping his smile firmly in place he quickly darted forward, knowing that normal men couldn't follow the speed of his movements. The masked man didn't move as he went past him and his smile melted into a smirk. He couldn't resist putting a hand out and plucking free one of the bells dangling on the side of the mask like fruit ripe for the taking.

Stopping a few feet behind the other man, Yukimura turned and watched as he slowly rotated around to face him.

Pausing for effect - in his usual fashion - he held the bell up to the side of his face and jingled it lightly.

"Such a cute bell. It suits a beauty like me much better don't you think?"

_'There, that should have shaken him up a bit,' _he thought to himself.

"Hmm," the man almost seemed to be taking a mental note and there was a long pause before he held up his hand so that Yukimura could get a clear look at what he held.

Shock almost froze him on the spot as he stared wide-eyed at what the masked man held. There, looking just as cute as it had when he first clipped it on that very morning was his hair ornament. He brought his hand up and touched the spot where it was supposed to be, biting back a most "un-ladylike" word. He hadn't even felt the man snatch his ornament. His thunder had officially been stolen and he didn't care for it one bit.

"How many times," Yukimura snapped his eyes up to the man's masked face as his opponent spoke, "have you been told not to leave yourself open when you attack?"

The words echoed in Yukimura's head and he felt his eyes widen as he realized that he'd heard those very same words before. It was a long forgotten memory but it was there, just waiting for him to reach out and grab it. He blinked and moved to the side to avoid the masked man, who walked to him and paused when they were abreast.

"Get out of this tournament and this city, '_woman'_," there was heavy sarcasm on the "woman" part as if the man knew he was not what he pretended to be.

The outcast Sanada stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest. Though he was good at getting himself out of sticky situations, he was neither a coward nor a man who responded well to being ordered around - those were traits that had been both a bane and boon to his father. Some men and women called him arrogant and he couldn't deny that it was true but that arrogance, that pride was what made it possible to gamble with his own life and win. His father liked to use others. His pride didn't allow him to put others in danger and his heart…well; it always _had_ been on the soft side.

He knew Saizo was undoubtedly about, listening to this conversation and he didn't look forward to the lecture he was bound to get later but he had no intention of backing down to a challenge thrown his way. Therefore, gathering his composure, he delicately tucked his hair behind his ear and said softly, "And if I don't run away, what then, Beast-San?"

"If you don't take the opening I've given you then you're a fool and I'll have to kill you."

"Hmm, such a pity," Yukimura murmured as he forced his body to relax so he could walk properly, "unfortunately, there's someone I must fight in this tournament and neither you nor Ieyasu Tokugawa will get in my way."

That said he strode away, returning the way he had come in the first place.

He almost thought he heard someone call his name. Not "Yukino" but "Yukimura" but it was faint and he brushed it off as a figment of his imagination. The youngest Sanada knew he was playing with fire and that he was liable to get burned but he needed to fight Kyo. He fairly ached with longing to test his sword against the power of the Legendary Demon Eyes Kyo. What he sought couldn't really be put into words but he knew that when he became the best, the pain of losing Mizuki because he hadn't been strong enough would become bearable and maybe he would find peace at last.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okuni was well and truly pissed.

Nothing was going the way she wanted it to. She hadn't expected Kyo's reaction to be so strong. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two had been allowing herself to lose her temper at that huge, stupid, huge, idiotic, huge, muscle-bound, HUGE, ape! She hadn't lost her temper in years because it was unseemly in someone as beautiful as she knew herself to be. She'd lived her life manipulating men of all shapes, sizes, and intelligence levels - it was what made her a good spy. However, her charms were wasted on that beastly man, he hadn't even seemed to notice or appreciate her beauty.

Hmph, as if _she_ would _ever_ be so desperate as to follow that odious man when there was a fine specimen of a man named Kyo standing right there next to him. If a man like Kyo had once claimed her why couldn't a fool like that massive ape of a man oblige her by letting her follow the Thousand Slayer? With every other man, all it took was a slight batting of her eyelashes and a tiny purse of her lips and they were begging to let her have her way.

Perhaps her third mistake had been refraining from taking off his head with her wires. However, she wasn't one to show her hand so early in the game and she knew exactly who Bontenmaru was. Idiot he might very well be, but he was a phenomenally powerful idiot, else he wouldn't have been one of the Four Emperors.

Letting out a sigh, she contemplated her next move. She was tempted to search out Kyo, but the memory of his anger was too fresh and she had no desire to see him with _that_ girl.

The other option would be to return to the inn where she was lodging but, for some reason, the thought of returning to an empty room with no one there just didn't appeal. It was amusing in a sad way and she smiled at the irony of her thoughts.

_'I've been self-sufficient for years and now I'm suddenly feeling the pinch?''_ She thought to herself. A lesser woman might have wept but not her, not Izumo no Okuni.

She was a pillar of female strength in a male-dominated world. She was beautiful beyond the wildest dreams of most men. And she was cunning. Her smile turned genuine...until her thoughts crowded in once more.

_'You're cunning but that intelligence hasn't gotten you Kyo, has it,' _she thought to herself, '_He didn't even look at you even though you've spent so much time thinking about him. The moment the girl left he was there, searching for her and he would have killed you if that big oaf hadn't interfered.'_

Okuni paused then as a horrifying realization dawned on her. She had been saved by that overbearing, overgrown _ape._ Now the beast was liable to think she owed him. Men were simple creatures, but the simplest of the breed were those of Bontenmaru's class. Meaning huge, arrogant, and thinking with their muscles rather than their brain.

Perhaps she was being judgmental but she was too irritated to worry about being fair to a man she didn't like. To make matters worse she had been spending the past few minutes thinking of him instead of Kyo which was a no-no. She didn't "do" men like Bontenmaru and it was a waste of time and brain-power to dwell on him and his actions.

She let out a tiny 'hmph', flicked her hair over her shoulder, and marched on to her inn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakuya took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and released it, doing her best not to fidget on the window seat. It felt like she'd been in the Mibu lands for all of forever and it weighed on her. The fact that she'd spent most of her life here meant nothing. There were painful memories upon painful memories stacked here and it pressed in on her oppressively since there was little to take her mind off of them.

She'd awoken from the minor coma her visions sometimes sent her into and it had taken only one look to realize that she was "home" again. However, the comfort that a real home should have given her was absent and she knew that much of her unhappiness at being back in Mibu lands was because of what was missing.

Kyoushiro was here but he was different...colder. Of course he was kind to her and she was acutely aware of the fact that he watched over and protected her, but the air was full of tension because Kyo was on the loose and there was bad blood between the two of them now. Part of it was her fault, she knew that, but it didn't keep her from longing for the old days.

How she missed the old days where Kyoushiro had taken her away from the Mibu, beyond the forest and shown her the outside world. She'd felt like a princess and Kyoushiro..., he was the shining, light-hearted, prince who loved her. And then there had been Kyo who was like a beautiful, dark god and yet, he and Kyoushiro had been friends in their own way and they had both treated her like she was their only hope.

She'd loved them both - as a woman loves a man - but now, after her vision, she found her love for Kyo cooling a bit. He had someone, a pretty young woman who obviously loved him and she could see his heart opening up in ways it never had for her. Being contentious had never been in her nature and she wasn't about to start now. It was partly her own fault for not being able to make up her mind and, if she were honest with herself, she would admit that Kyo appealed to her because he was so very different from other men.

It wasn't fair to Kyo and it pained Kyoushiro that she had held onto her crush on the former. Too, there was the fact that she had broken Kyo's trust and would likely have to do it again to keep him safe. There was much activity within the Mibu clan and she knew that she was going to be in the thick of it once again.

A knock sounded at her door and she called a soft, "Come in."

The door opened behind her and she knew who it was without asking. Only two people ever came to visit her, Sendai-Sama and Kyoushiro. Since the former Crimson King rarely ventured outside of his study and he almost never knocked, she knew it was Kyoushiro and her breathing deepened unconsciously.

It seemed that there were always unspoken words hanging in the air between them and she wished that the events of four years ago had never happened. The seer wished that she could speak as freely as they once had, before the bitter hatred between him and Kyo had risen up and strained their friendship and made their love for each other into a hopeless dream. There were recent events that also bothered her and burdened the two of them further.

Staring down at her hands, she asked quietly, "Are you well Kyoushiro?"

"As well as I usually am," he replied.

"An answer that isn't an answer," she traced patterns on the cushion beneath her with her finger and continued to stare out of the window though her brain was too fuddled to process the outside scenery.

"The Mibu clan plans as it always has and it won't be long before those plans come to fruition."

"Plans? It is too noble a word, Kyou. Plotting would be a better description."

He made a sound behind her and she paused in her tracing, knowing that she'd upset him though he would be sure to hide his expression from her if she turned around.

"Would you..." he paused and took in a deep breath, "please not use that name?"

"What name? 'Kyou'?" she asked, knowing full well that he meant that exact name.

"Yes."

She was tempted to ask why but it would have been cruel to him. She knew quite well why he didn't want her to use the shortened form of his name.

_'It's too close to _His_ name,'_ she thought sadly.

"Sakuya," Kyoushiro began and she turned around to look at him questioningly.

An expression flit across his face that made pity rise up in her chest and she clutched the fabric of her kimono in her hands.

Sakuya already had an idea about what he wanted to say to and she knew that it was going to be very hard for him to look into her eyes and say what needed to be said. He hadn't spoken with her much since her return to Mibu lands, but there was no hiding from her visions and he knew it. He also knew it was her right to hear from his own lips about the fact that he had killed her brother, Nozomu.

"Sakuya..." he began again, his brow furrowing in consternation.

As he struggled to speak, she took in his features and what she saw worried her. Though the Mibu were considered to be gods, they still had needs that were very mortal such as eating and sleeping and it was apparent to her that he had been doing neither of these. His cheeks were hollow and there were circles beneath his eyes, making him look haunted.

It would have been very easy to hate him because of what he had done to her brother and she certainly _was_ hurt by his actions, but she also knew that as the candidate for the next Crimson King he carried a burden that she could not begin to fathom. He was unhappy and hurting and it was breaking her heart to see him like this.

She stood quietly and walked over to him, seeing panic rise in his eyes. Reaching out, she cupped his right hand - the one he used to fight - in both of her own and brought it up to just above chest level. Giving him a tiny smile, she bowed her head down until her forehead touched the back of his hand.

"Kyoushiro," she murmured softly, "I know."

His whole body froze and then he groaned and tried to jerk his hand away but she held on fast.

"No Sakuya, don't do this. Don't forgive me. I don't deserve it. You deserve... You deserve..."

"I deserve to stand by your side. I am no goddess Kyoushiro. I am imperfect and weak. Unable to do anything but what the Mibu tell me to do. I can see the future but I can't change it. I can seal away memories and abilities but I've only ever done it to people who didn't deserve it."

They both knew that she was talking about Kyo and her hand in his current state.

Kyoushiro's face hardened and he jerked his hand away completely.

"How could you say that he didn't deserve it? You know what he's done," he spit out.

"I know what you've done too Kyoushiro. I also know that, for all his faults and his bloody past, he never shed the blood of innocents. Can I say the same for you?"

She regretted the angry words as soon as they left her lips, but she knew Kyoushiro needed to face up to the hypocrisy of his cause and that tempered her regret, somewhat. They both knew whose innocent blood had been shed. They both visualized her at the same time - the pretty, golden-haired girl who traveled with Kyo. She had seen the girl in her visions and knew she was an innocent. He had seen the girl in person, nearly killed her, and known that he was wrong for trying to take her life.

A long moment passed before Kyoushiro spoke again, "I don't want to lose you to him."

"I am not the one he loves, not anymore," she replied quietly.

The warrior before her sighed, closing his eyes briefly and her heart went out to him. He looked like a person who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Being the man who was going to be king someday, and of the entire Mibu clan no-less, was harsh at best. It wasn't the same as being a human ruler with regular mortals under his command. No, being the leader of the Mibu meant earning the loyalty and respect of men and women who, individually, were fully capable of bringing the world to its knees.

It was a heavy load to bear and it was only going to get harder since there was the very real fear that the Mibu clan was going to die out. There hadn't been a child born to the clan in years, not since Kyo had made an appearance and there were more and more people contracting the death disease every year.

Sakuya blinked away the tears that rose unbidden when she thought about the plight of the clan. For all their faults, there were many people among the Mibu who were not bad - they simply lacked the power to change the way things were.

There were people who considered Kyo - the so-called "Demon Child" - as a threat to their power and their way of life but she personally saw him as the Mibu's last hope. He didn't live with restrictions or follow any rules set by anyone other than himself. And he was growing as a person, so much that she couldn't help but be happy for him. She really wished that she could talk to him again like old times but that was impossible now.

Sakuya took a deep breath and released it slowly before turning her mind back to the subject of Kyoushiro who, by the look on his face, had also withdrawn into his thoughts.

"I want to meet her someday," she said.

Kyoushiro blinked and stared at her, frowning slightly as he answered, "Meet who?"

"The pretty girl that Kyo is traveling with who likes him so much."

The warrior snorted in disbelief, "She was still really young and unmarried. I can't imagine her putting up with Kyo and his ways enough to actually learn to like him."

Sakuya smiled, knowing that he just didn't understand the type of appeal that Kyo had. There were very few women who could tell the Thousand Slayer "no". However, only one - well, two now - women had ever captured his heart to the extent that he revealed the other side of his personality. She envied the girl named Yuya just a bit because Kyo had a way of making a woman feel as if she was his most precious treasure and he could do it with just a look.

"Believe me, Kyoushiro; she definitely likes him, if she doesn't love him already."

Kyoushiro scratched his head but shrugged and, "Whatever you say, you're the seer. So how do you plan on meeting her?"

"Well, I don't want you to kidnap her. In fact, I don't think you'll have to do anything at all because I have a feeling the former king will not allow Kyo to wander freely for much longer. If something happens and if you're in a position to do so, I want you to help her."

"That's a bit...Sakuya, that would take me pulling some serious strings."

"Then please," she gripped his hand tightly and held his eyes with her own, "Please do your best to pull whatever strings or do whatever needs to be done. The future of the Mibu rests on both her and Kyo. I cannot fully explain it but I know it is so. Promise me Kyoushiro."

"Sakuya, I..."

"Promise me!"

Kyoushiro opened his mouth as if he were going to say something else but he closed it and his eyes softened as he stared back at her. She willed him to read the intensity in her gaze and a shiver went down her spine as he reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb beneath her eye.

Bending down, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and pulled away again with a shy grin.

"One of these days, when I have enough courage, I'll give you a proper kiss. Until then, though it pains me, I give you my word that I'll guard Kyo's lady."

"Oh, Kyoushiro..." She could feel her face blushing and she gave him the brightest smile she could muster.

He gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before bidding her a "farewell" and taking his leave.

Sakuya kept on smiling as she silently prayed that her hopes for Kyo and Yuya would not be in vain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you so very much for reading, especially since I didn't update for so long. I really appreciate you all for sticking with me and please let me know if you liked this rather slow-paced chapter and if there are any areas that you think I can improve in.

Many hugs and look forward to the next chapter. I'm going to attempt to advance the story some more and maybe (that's a big maybe) I'll be able to move them away from Edo without it being rushed. Once we're past the Edo chapters, it's pretty much a home stretch to the end. Look forward to some tragedy as well as well plenty of love by the end of the fic. And yes, I still plan to write a sequel.


	31. Bloodlines and Heartstrings

Thanks for waiting so patiently, I really appreciate it, and I apologize for the wait.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and kept asking me when I was going to update. It helped me to eke out every speck of time I could to work on this the past few months. To all those wanting more Kyo/Yuya, this and the next chapters, all leading up to the end of the first part of the story are all for you. I hope you enjoy.

It's late where I'm at so I didn't post everyone's names this time but I do owe an extra special thanks to Saturn338 for beta-ing this chapter and giving me some fantastic suggestions. She brought out that I hadn't been using as much Japanese and while I do have my reasons for using less, I don't mind adding a few to enhance the story and show some love to those of you who enjoy getting a taste of the gorgeous Japanese language when you read your fanfics.

Many hugs to all of you and, without further ado, here's the 29th chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes**:

Inakamusume – a country or peasant girl.

Also, since I haven't said it in a while, I don't own Kyo or any of it characters.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Bloodlines and Heartstrings**

The room was quiet except for the low sound of fibers separating from each other as Yuya tore strips from her old kimono to use as bandages.

Kyo watched her and tried to make sense of the surreal situation he found himself in. Yuya had commandeered his lap to rest her foot on while she alternately hummed a vaguely familiar children's rhyme and made notes to herself about buying bandages before they left.

It was all very domestic, disturbingly so, but he couldn't bring himself to bring an end to it. As Yuya busied herself with preparations for treating her injury, Demon Eyes Kyo allowed himself to watch her and dream.

In his dream, instead of wondering where his next battle was going to be or who he was going to kill, he wondered what his world would be like if he had nothing to worry about except keeping Yuya safe and happy. And also in his dream, she looked at no one but him and her heart was his.

_"Kyo...I honestly don't __**want**__ anyone else but you."_

Those words echoed in his mind and he smiled ever-so-slightly. It was an impossible dream, but he couldn't help but to play it over and over in his head, savoring it like a particularly fine brand of sake. Yuya wanted him. She, an inakamusume whom he had very nearly killed the first time he met her, wanted him, a man with so much blood staining his hands that the scent of it had become a permanent part of his personal fragrance. It was one thing to discern that she did have _some_ feelings for him while they were traveling, it was quite another to actually hear her give voice to them.

His tiny half-smile was in danger of becoming a real one and he reached a hand out slowly, intending to touch Yuya's hair in order to bring her attention back to him.

"_**I love you, Kyo…"**_

The voice inside of his mind stopped him in his tracks and his good mood slipped away like water through his fingers.

"_**I love you, Kyo…"**_

This time the voice was accompanied by deep brown eyes framed by an inky black fringe of hair.

One by one, he curled the fingers of his outstretched hand back into his palm and slowly withdrew it.

The beginnings of a headache rose up behind his brow and he pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to master the anger that _that_ woman, that... Sakuya, as Bon called her, always stirred in him.

It was frustrating, maddeningly so, when his fragmented memories intruded but it also served as a reminder that he wasn't himself. And it gave him the ability to control himself when it came to his female companion and to maintain his patience, he owed her that at least. She had the right to make her choice when he was back to normal.

He had never been the type to perform selfless acts, but he hated the thought of her looking at him with disappointed eyes if she found she didn't like the real him, not just the Kyo she saw now, but the man from his memories. A humorless grin twisted his mouth, she really _had_ shaped a good portion of his current personality without him knowing it - he was actually running scared at the thought of making her unhappy.

The sound of Yuya's rummaging abruptly ceased and the weight of her foot disappeared from his lap. He didn't have much time to wonder about the reason why before a cool hand pushed his own aside and gently caressed his brow. His first reaction was to tense up, but it went away as quickly as it came, that was how well she'd trained his body and reflexes.

"Are you alright, Kyo?" The worry in her voice was almost tangible and he couldn't help but to savor her concern.

Opening his eyes, he met the verdant green gaze of the woman, he'd claimed as his own and his heartbeat picked up.

It was strange that he'd done things like kissing her, groping her, and even going so far as to leave a passion mark in a place that he _knew _would be difficult to cover up in order to warn other men off. And yet, despite all of that, her very presence made his heart race and, marvel of marvels, she hadn't pushed him away yet.

Her innocence was going to be the death of him and so was his promise to wait until she was ready. And it was all because of moments like these, when she focused the full weight of those eyes on him. And when he could see so clearly that she cared about him...yes, these were the moments that he both dreaded and craved. These were the kind of moments where his weakness for her manifested itself.

And it was moments like these when he wanted her the most.

Reaching a hand up, he cupped the side of her face, smirking slightly at the confused look she gave him, and contemplated how vulnerable she made him and how very fragile she was.

Kyo lightly traced the fine line of her cheekbone with his thumb and tried to make sense of the way she made him feel.

"Kyo," she said his name with a quizzical tone and he slowly removed his hand, knowing that he was behaving quite unlike himself.

He took a deep breath, drawing in her scent and fighting the ache it created in the pit of his stomach, before pushing her away and saying, "It's nothing, woman. Finish up with your foot so we can get back to the tournament. The rest of the servants are probably getting restless."

Yuya frowned at him before opening her mouth as if to say something else, but she apparently thought better of it and closed it again with a shake of her head.

_'Smart woman,'_ he thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the crowds murmured around him about Kyo's abrupt exit, Bon contemplated his next move. Without Kyo there to liven things up and give him a real fight, there wasn't much incentive to continue going along with Ieyasu's little farce of a tournament.

He hummed a bit to himself before assuming his customary position for meditating, meaning he tucked his hand into his hakama and gave his groin a niiice, looong, leisurely scratch. He ignored the disgusted look Benitora threw his way and directed his eye towards the balcony where the fat toady masquerading as Ieyasu was perched.

He might not have been the brightest lantern in the bunch but he'd fought against the Tokugawa shogunate long enough to know what the boss-man himself looked like. And the rotund kagemusha staring down at the arena like he owned the joint, when he clearly hadn't picked up a sword in Kami-knows how long, wasn't him. Ol' Bon could sniff out a natural-born leader a mile away - being such a man, if he did say so himself - and he just wasn't getting that "I-am-lord-you-will-obey-me" vibe that the shogun should give off.

Looking around, he mentally dismissed the rest of the contestants. That Yukino chick had disappeared for a while then came back looking like someone had kicked her dog and everyone else looked like they didn't know their blade from their hilt.

Letting out a sigh, Bon decided that now was as good a time as any to see if he could sniff out Ieyasu and take over his empire. There certainly wasn't anything else going on thereabouts.

His mind made up, he withdrew his hand from the inside of his hakama and cinched the ties keeping it on his hips. He adjusted his bokken before turning to Benitora and asking, "Hey kid, where does your old man like to kick back when he throws a tournament?"

Tora scratched his head and, with a shrug, replied, "I'm not sure, I haven't been here in years and, even before I left, the old man never set up something like this."

Shaking his head at the underwhelming amount of information provided by the son of his enemy, he strode over to a door he'd been ogling since he arrived at the arena. It was the most heavily guarded portal with the exception of the entrance gate and he'd lay odds that it led into the shogun's palace.

The sound of feet slapping against the ground followed him and Benitora paused when he was abreast of him and asked, "Hey Bon, what are you doing?"

If Benitora wasn't the king of asking questions with obvious answers…Bontenmaru sighed and paused in his stride, noting how the guards at the gate began to cluster together, more than a few reaching for their swords. He grinned slightly at the sight, they just made it too easy for him to take them down by clumping together like that. The giant snorted at their lack of discipline, knowing that if they had been his troops he'd have whipped them into shape eons ago. Well, far be it from him to inform them about the error of their ways, he'd just have to show them the hard way, which wasn't an unpleasant thought.

Moving his eye over to Benitora, he said, "Listen Tora, I'm plannin' to take yer dad down now while I have the chance. I don't know if you've realized this yet, but us Four Emperors are in competition to rule the world. That said, you plan on getting' in the way?"

For some reason he wasn't shocked at Tora's response or lack thereof. The young man's face went through a series of contortions that Bon found fascinating. The kid obviously had serious mixed feelings about his father. There was resentment, anger, and frustration there, but he also saw quite a bit of admiration and longing there too. However, what came across to him most clearly was not quite love. No, if he had to put a name to it, he'd say it was respect.

His companion clearly _did not_ like his father, but he respected him enough that, though he claimed to want him dead, he still hesitated at the thought.

Dear Kami, and Bon sighed yet again, it was a difficult enough thing to want to defeat one's own father and it was going to be even harder in Tora's case, because his dad cast such a large shadow over those around him. He respected his dad to the point that it actually held him back from acting on his feelings.

The twisted situation kind of reminded Bon of the way Akira treated Kyo - which was a creepy thought. Although in Akira's case he didn't really see Kyo as his dad, which he was glad for because the thought of his fellow emperor calling Kyo "daddy" was even creepier. Also, like Akira, Benitora had struck out on his own in order to "find" himself and discover his own strength, the usual mumbo jumbo one uttered when he wanted to break free of his father/idol's shadow.

It was probably the best thing he could have done, but the job was only half finished. He needed to see things through or he was just going to be absorbed back into his dad's shadow and he'll have wasted a heck of a lot of time.

And speaking of a waste of time, while he'd been waiting for Benitora to make up his mind, the men at the door were gathering up their nerve. A few even had the audacity to start advancing towards the two of them.

Bontenmaru blew a harsh breath out through his lips before making up Tora's mind for him. He'd always been a practical soul and since a situation like this needed the element of surprise and his young companion was still in a daze, he opted to kill two birds with one stone in the most sensible way he knew.

Meaning, he wrapped a meaty fist into the back of the Red Tiger's shirt, hauled him up off of the ground and chucked him unceremoniously into the group of men bunched around the door.

The kid's yelp of surprise and the ensuing hubbub from both the crowd and the soldiers brought a smile to his face. Now Tora would have no choice but to fight and move forward and he could get this show on the road.

He used the distraction to pull his bokken out and charged into the fray. By that time, Benitora had recovered his cool and was doing an admirable, even in Bon's opinion, job of fighting off the guards. He was right handy with that extend-o-spear of his and Bon spared him a grin before opening up a path in their enemies with two well placed swings of his wooden sword.

Marching up to the door he gave it a solid kick that busted it wide open and whistled for Tora to get his butt over and follow him. The kid wasn't even out of breath when he trotted over which earned him another two cool points in Bon's book.

Throwing the bolt shut to keep pursuers at bay, Bon paused for a tiny breather to figure out his next move.

"So now what," Tora asked, hitting the switch on his spear to compress it back into a knife.

"Well, now we find your pops and have it out with him," Bon replied, striding forward as he checked out his surroundings. He had to admit that the Shogun had pretty good taste in decorations as he went farther into the house. The stone walkway was more or less a straight shot, but the deeper he went, the more wood and hallways branching off he saw. Eventually, he was striding over polished wooden floors and past walls with awesome pictures depicting battles instead of the dried up old generals his own dad preferred.

Benitora followed right behind him but his silence of a pensive nature () only got heavier the farther in they went.

Never one to tolerate moodiness, Bon asked, "Just out of curiosity, why do you want to take yer old man down?"

The young man didn't answer right away and the eldest of the Four Emperors allowed him to take his time. In the meanwhile, he chose a direction that he estimated would lead him to the balcony where Ieyasu's kagemusha was overseeing the arena. He'd have to find it soon too because, even though, the bulk of the soldiers were outside, he'd wager that they had no more than a minute or two left before the Shogun's warriors got off their behinds and made things fun. As much as he relished the thought of schooling the kiddies, he preferred to go after the biggest fish in the pond this time.

He had a hunch that Ieyasu wouldn't be far from his kagemusha, especially not with his kid duking it out with every wannabe criminal in Nippon. And if for some reason he didn't put in a show, Bon figured he could always make the imposter squeal.

"I hate the way he uses people," Benitora said out of the blue and it took Bon a moment to realize that he was finally answering his question.

"Kid, every leader uses people. Telling the dudes beneath you what to do is half of the fun. An empire can't run if the boss doesn't use what he has."

"I know that, but…I can't stand that he has no problem sacrificing people to get what he wants."

Mentally ticking off the minutes he had left, Bon paused and stared at Benitora with a serious eye.

"Listen Tiger, I know you might still be too much of a brat in diapers to get it, but every man who becomes a soldier – at least the good ones – is prepared to lay down his life. It don't matter who he is or where he came from, if his master is powerful enough and has his respect, he'll ask "how high" when his lord tells him to jump."

"It's all a part of honor and, as much as I want yer dad dead, he's the kind of man that others are more than willing to die for. And I can guarantee you that he isn't riding his men as hard as you think, not when he has so many men laying down arms for him. Do you understand what I mean?"

Benitora nodded, albeit reluctantly, and Bon suspected that the young man had already known what he was going to say. As silly as he was, the boy wasn't _that _dense.

"Anyways, you'll get it someday but it probably won't be until you take his place."

Tora actually chuckled at that, "Now I know you're joking. My dad and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. I'm the black stain on the family name."

"Yeah, but stranger things do happen and in my masterful opinion, you've got plenty enough potential. I might even hold off on taking your old man out of the picture just so I get the chance to fight you some day."

His young companion actually laughed for real before socking him in the arm, shaking his head is disbelief.

"Yeah right," he said in between breaths.

Bon just shrugged. He knew potential when he saw it, but the kid would have to mature a bit more in order to figure out what to do with himself.

The sound of feet rushing towards them put an end to Benitora's laughter and they realized that their little interlude was over.

"Looks like we need to speed this up kid. Do you at least remember how to get to the box where yer dad's kagemusha was planted?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good, then I'll let you lead the way. Times a wastin' and we need to hook up with Kyo again soon. I don't think we want to be in Edo after what's going to go down actually goes down."

That said, Tora moved past him and the two took off at a sprint.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akira carefully made his way through the town, going over the events of the past few hours in his mind. His day had certainly been an eventful one and there was something in the air that told him that the excitement wasn't over just yet.

His senses perked up when a certain person entered his sphere of detection and he slowly separated himself from the crowd, heading for one of the numerous empty alleys and pausing halfway down one to allow his pursuer to catch up.

While he waited, he analyzed the scene his mind's eye provided of his intense meeting with Kyo. That Kyo was peculiarly fond of Yuya was not in doubt, there had been so much tension in the air over his proximity to the girl that he could have cut it with a sword. However, it was also plain to see that Yuya was more than a little fond of his former teacher.

Though he couldn't claim to know the girl well, he was more than a little intrigued by her, hence his parting jab at Kyo – he wanted to get the wheels turning in both of their heads. He had decided, after escorting her to her place of residence, that he wouldn't kill her just yet, not unless she proved to be a hindrance. Akira could even admit, in a secret part of his mind that he found her somewhat attractive – she was quite unlike what he was used to seeing with other women and he wanted to know more about her.

The low whistle of finely woven metal wires sounded – signaling the arrival of his follower – and he nimbly ducked before darting forward, smoothly drawing one of his swords. Rising from his crouch, he brought the blade up and pressed it none-too-gently against his assailant's neck.

"In a bad mood aren't we, Okuni? Ah, I beg pardon, "_Indara_", correct?" He asked mockingly.

The air vibrated with her anger, but she knew better than to try attacking him a second time – they both understood that he had allowed her to attack first because there was no way she could defeat him. Her bravado was admirable as she replied, "I don't know what you mean…"_Ajira_." I just felt like getting a particularly annoying _boy _off of my back. I suppose Shindara sent you to keep an "eye" on me?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as he sheathed his sword and said, "Something like that, though I care little enough for my mission. Why I should have to follow a woman of your _years_ is beyond me."

The youngest of the Four Emperors deliberately accentuated the fact that there was a fair amount of time separating the two of them. It was a weak shot on her part to bring up his youth, something that never had and never would bother him, and he had merely returned it back to her by alluding to her age, though in his case he knew quite well that age seemed to be a universally sore point among women.

Akira had no compunctions about hitting Okuni where it would hurt. He neither liked nor trusted her and felt that her reasons for joining the Juunishinshou were both petty and clichéd. While he had joined the opposing side in order to test his strength against Kyo's, he knew full well, after speaking with his fellow members, that she did it because Kyo had scorned her. It just seemed so…so shallow and therefore, she tended to irritate him.

Perhaps he simply didn't understand her well enough, she tended to be incredibly vague when speaking to him after all, but now, especially after seeing the way Kyo and Yuya interacted with each other – there was something pathetic about her. He didn't mind using the weaknesses of others against them but when faced with a person who was doomed to fail in a particular endeavor…it reminded him uncomfortably of the gap between himself and Kyo.

Though they chased after Kyo for different reasons, he detested the notion that he might have anything in common with the spy before him and so he turned his mind to other things - such as her reasons for attacking him in the first place. Something had her feeling particularly frustrated and he didn't have to stretch his mind particularly far to figure out that she had likely seen Kyo…and Yuya at some point.

However, he decided to humor her rather than let her know he suspected the motivations behind her foolhardy assault on his person. He casually leaned against the wall and asked, "So, have you run into Kyo, yet?"

He had to admit that she was good because she blanketed her annoyance in seconds and replied in a tone every bit as casual as his, "Of course. That _is_ my mission is it not?"

"So I heard. I am surprised you actually decided to carry it out. Trying to get back into Kyo's good graces, hmm?"

"But of course, _Ajira_, how can I learn everything I need to know about the man if I skulk about in the shadows like _some_ of my fellow Juunishinshou?"

Even Akira had to smile, the woman might not have been much of a warrior but she was skilled with her tongue. Still, he wasn't done with her quite yet.

"Perhaps you should try to befriend Kyo's _young_ companion. I chanced upon her myself today. She's seems to be quite the trusting sort and Kyo, well, he _likes_ her." The clear implication in his words was that while Kyo had seen Okuni as good enough to sleep with, he hadn't liked her enough to actually go travelling with her – that privilege had been reserved for a _younger_ woman named Yuya.

The air rose just a few degrees in Okuni's direction, but her voice was distinctly chilled as she replied, "What a marvelous idea. In fact, I think I'll go and implement it right now. I don't foresee any problems."

If he didn't have such keen ears, he might have missed the words she muttered under her breath following that statement, as it was, he had to hide a smirk as she said quietly to herself, "First that idiotic, giant ape and now this arrogant little brat - Kami, what did Kyo ever see in those two?"

He smoothly slid to the side as she glided past him and listened to her steps until they faded away. Allowing his smirk to have free reign, he chuckled a bit to himself and decided that one way or the other he would find a private moment with Kyo to "discuss" - using his twin blades of course – a few things with him. Until such a time, though, he resigned himself to "watching" and waiting. With that in mind, he had just moved to the mouth of the alley when an explosion rocked the town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya gave a start when the explosion sounded and Kyo held onto her calf, muttering something under his breath that sounded rude even though she couldn't make it out fully. It didn't matter though because, no matter how he liked to complain about having to help her, she couldn't help but notice that he kept his touches gentle.

The fact that he was helping her in the first place spoke volumes since, after the weird interlude where he alternated between being pensive and almost affectionate, he had told her to finish up with her foot. And then, he had proceeded to lay her foot across his lap before taking the bandages from her hand and going to work.

She had taken care to smile only when he was concentrating on her foot because it was undeniably adorable to see the way he slowly wrapped her ankle and he would stop if he saw the look on her face. He probably didn't even realize that he was being more delicate than necessary and she certainly wasn't about to set him straight, not when she got to have him all to herself. Her resolve had been not to let anything disturb their moment together, not even her intense desire to know what had caused his brooding silence of earlier – that was something that could be handled later.

Instead, the young woman had contented herself with watching him – taking in the way his brow alternately furrowed and smoothed in concentration, even taking pleasure in the tiny curses he uttered when he had to redo the bandage in a few spots. His long, beautiful red-black hair slid back and forth across his shoulders and she had to fight not to run her hands through it, promising herself that one day she would talk him into letter her comb it out for him. It had occurred to her that she was thinking of him the way a wife might but she quickly stuffed that thought away. Kyo wasn't the marrying type – his derision when she had told him her dreams of having a husband and starting a family had been painful and it still hurt to think about it.

But still, as she watched the careful way he treated her foot and then rewound her mind back to the tender way he had stroked his thumb across her face she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she had Kyo for a husband. What would it be like to love and live out her days with him…to have children with eyes and hair as beautiful as their father's? Maybe to have a few with her features but she'd always thought herself to be more on the plain side. Then again…and she smiled as she remembered Kyo calling her "ugly" in that tone of voice that meant he was actually saying the opposite.

That memory made her giggle out loud and he glanced up at her, brows knitting together as he asked, "What are you blushing for? I haven't even started to strip you down yet."

His crude words put a tiny crimp in her amusement but his bluntness was a part of him as well and she was learning to accept the good along with the bad when it came to the Thousand Slayer. He finished tucking in the last piece with a carefulness that made her heart beat faster and looked up at her with those ruby eyes. It felt as if everyone else in the building would be able to hear the pounding of her heart and she took a steady breath before sliding her leg out of his lap and maneuvering herself onto her knees.

Yuya's eyes never left Kyo's – though he did narrow his a bit - as she bent forward, intending to give him a peck on the cheek as thanks. He turned his head at the last minute and, instead of kissing her, he nipped her gently on the bottom lip, making her jump and giving him the opportunity to bury his hand in the hair resting against the back of her neck. With gentle pressure, he urged her head forward until his forehead rested against hers and since she couldn't look into his eyes anymore, she closed her own and simply breathed.

She wasn't sure how long the moment lasted but she felt an ache in her heart when he moved away and rose to his feet, pulling her along with him. She tested her weight on her injured foot and winced but it was noticeably better than before.

Giving Kyo a wide smile she said, "I think it'll be better in a day or two."

He simply nodded - the look on his face unreadable - before turning and presenting her with his back. Yuya stared at him in confusion before realizing that his right arm was bent outwards slightly, almost as if he were offering her his arm to use for support.

Hoping against hope that he was being sincere, she reached out with hands that trembled slightly and grasped his bicep with her hands, hopping forward a bit on her good leg to bring her body parallel to his. He made a satisfied grunt and began to move forward and she had to fight – really and truly fight – not to laugh or cry in happiness. Kyo was being kind to her. _The_ Demon Eyes Kyo had offered his arm to her and was supporting her as they walked to the entrance of the building. It was unreal and she almost let go in order to give herself a pinch to make sure this was really happening.

"Do you think the others are alright," her voice came out sounding hushed.

"They can handle themselves," was his reply.

"But you heard the explosion to, didn't you?"

He grunted his agreement then said, "Bon is hardy as a cockroach and Tora's fast on his feet. They'll be fine."

"I hope so," she replied as they stepped out onto the street.

Her eyes widened though as she caught sight of the massive pillar of smoke billowing up from the Shoguns residence. She tightened her grip on Kyo instinctively and exclaimed, "Oh no, Kyo, we have to get back there quickly!"

Yuya almost started forward on her own but a steel grip on her left arm brought her back and reminded her that she wasn't in the best shape. Looking back at Kyo, she worried her lip as she tried to think of something she could do.

"Maybe you should leave me here and…" she didn't finish the sentence because her companion gave her a look that clearly indicated that she was out of her mind if she thought he was letting her out of sight a second time.

Red eyes looked from her to the pillar of smoke and back again. He let out the heaviest sighed she'd ever heard and, with an intensely whispered "don't say a word", hoisted her into his arms bridal style and took off at a dead run.

If she doubted before that something had changed, those doubts summarily sprouted wings and flew out of the nearest window. She couldn't have said anything if she wanted to so she wrapped and arm around Kyo's neck instead and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Later she would try to figure out what exactly had changed and what it meant to her future but for now, she held on tightly and decided to enjoy the ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is also welcome.


	32. Fiery Climaxes and Narrow Escapes

Much love and thanks for being patient with me everyone. By way of apology I've made this chapter longer than usual and for those who like romance, there's quite a bit of developing that's going to go on between the characters. Handling multiple pairings is kind of a first for me so hopefully it isn't too rough around the edges. Everyone pretty much gets a bit of screen time this chapter since a good portion of the last arc of this fic, which begins next chapter, is going to be divided between bringing Kyo and Yuya even closer, bringing in Muramasa, and getting Kyo's memories back.

Anyways, on to the "Thanks".

Thanks to: Hl-ee-09, Darkeyes, alex, LavenderSkies, V EPSILON, Tired Fan Girl, anawsomplant, GoldenDust, TheShangOtter, ysa-chan, Vicky, the lunatic cafe, Tashime, CJ_cda (stanks for sticking with me for so long), Atradis, Karmira, peckforever (I'm glad you still enjoy the fic, I always look for your name when I update), Qualia Des, Lady La-sara, tsukamei, SSJ04 Mewtwo, midnight blue08, Shelly, Gohanzgirl, Xxdark wolf girlxX, The Rabid Bunny, greenteagoddess, SweetestChick, Serena530, GundamWingFanatic90, fan girl 666, Biminigirl15, darkryubaby, Evie (wonderful that you are still reading this story), shadow of the lost, ThunderxShadow, quivering quill, Almecestris, foodeatspeople, Princesa de la Luna (thank you for encouraging me), KreativeKleo, DarknessFlameWolf, YESSS, Lifestyle.

Biggest thanks go to Saturn338. She has been a fantastic beta and I'm glad she has helped me with the past few chapters and been the epitome of patience.

**Notes: **Before you flip out, I am not going to cover all of the events that occur in the Shogun's castle in this chapter. I'm just going to spread them out a bit in flashbacks. I did it to have more room to advance the relationships in this chapter and get the gang on their way out of Edo.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Fiery Climaxes and Narrow Escapes**

Bon shoved a beam out of his way, glared at the burning chaos around him and promptly let fly every single vile expletive he could think of. In fact, he even made up a few on the spot just for good measure.

Close, he had been _this_ close to taking Ieyasu out of the picture and now he would have to track him down again. His glorious chance to steal the role as the most powerful leader in Nippon had just slipped through his grasping fingers and he was royally, thoroughly, incredibly _pissed_.

A gasping cough sounded next to him and he glared over at Benitora. As much as he was coming to like the kid, he was still a Tokugawa and, at this point, he was ready to lay a smack down on every member of his entire misbegotten clan - from his daddy to his great-great-great granny pinnin' up her hair in the afterlife.

Tora looked at him, shrugged and said, "I didn't know the castle was going to explode."

"Yeah, yeah...," Bon grumbled before turning away and heading for what he thought was the exit. As much as he wanted to argue the finer points of how exactly how mad he was, he didn't fancy being cooked alive while he did it.

Darting forward, he shouldered a burning door out of his way and took off down the corridor with Benitora hot on his heels.

When, not if, they made it out of the building, he fully intended to indulge in a nice cold drink and a woman. He needed a serious pick-me-up after losing Tokugawa.

For some strange reason, his mind provided him with a flashback of that weird Okuni woman and he wondered in the back of his mind where she had gone off to. He had the sneaking suspicion that they hadn't seen the last of her.

However things turned out, whether it was the deal with Kyo and Yuya, or the odd thought that drifted through from time to time about Okuni, his main priority was to catch up with Tokugawa and take him down.

Maybe then he would finally find the time to settle down and think about popping out a few mini Bon's to make the world a better place.

Grinning slightly, he caught sight of a light at the end of the burning corridor and, with an extra burst of speed, erupted out into the cool evening air.

Tora emerged shortly afterwards and the two turned in just enough time to see the wooden section of the castle cave in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo forced himself to ignore the tiny sighs Yuya made and the warm gusts of her breath as she nuzzled the tip of her nose against the side of his neck.

He had to keep reminding himself that she didn't know what she was doing to him and that he was supposed to be heading to the burning conflagration that had once been the Shogun's castle. He would lay down money that Bon had had something to do with the fire.

Personally, he could have cared less about the "whys" and "hows" of the burning castle. He knew full well that his companions could take care of themselves and he had already come to the conclusion that, aside from his encounter with Mahiro, the keys to his past were not located in Edo.

That left only one more avenue to pursue, Muramasa, the man with the silver-gold hair that he saw in the bits and pieces of his memory.

He _needed_ to see Muramasa and the only way he could get to him was to travel with Bon. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed his memories to be intact as soon as possible. It was yet another part of the reason why he didn't take things farther with Yuya and why he was currently doing his best to please her by being "nice" to her.

Perhaps it was selfish but, in his mind he was insuring that she didn't run screaming when his past returned to him and his old self put in an appearance. He hadn't been a good person four years ago, not that he was one now, and there was this unsettling feeling that she would leave him when she saw the real Kyo. In the darkest recesses of his mind he knew how twisted it was to start treating her decently - bribing her with kindness as it were - to make her want to stay with him. But his mind kept whispering to him that the other woman had left and betrayed him and if that had hurt, it would be even worse with Yuya.

As if she knew his thoughts were on her, the young woman shifted and he felt just the corner of her lips touch his neck. He tightened his arms in reflex and kicked his recently discovered conscience into the back of his mind.

Even if it was _wrong_ to change his demeanor towards Yuya so suddenly, even if he _did_ have ulterior motives, even if he _knew_ it was impossible for him to feel such a soft emotion as love, even though there were _so many_ reasons why she should run as far away from him as she could...he couldn't - wouldn't - let her go.

Kyo had made a decision during the course of their interlude in the room. Though he knew himself to be incapable of love, he would admit to having a double standard because he had realized - as he moved his hands over the small, delicate bones of her ankle - that he didn't just want her to like him.

He didn't just want her to be loyal to him.

He didn't just want her to be fond of him.

He didn't just want her to offer her lips to him as sweetly as she had back in the room, nice as it was.

No, he was a greedy man. He wanted Yuya to love him. He, who believed in nothing, save his strength, and trusted no one, not even the living blade he wielded in battle, wanted from a mere slip of girl the one thing he knew he could never give in return.

It was cruel to her and he was being incredibly selfish by denying her an even trade, her emotions for his...what? His protection? He let out a tiny snort. Yuya didn't settle for second best which is why she talked of things like marriage and kids because, for her, it wasn't enough just to have a bed warmer.

As they drew nearer to the burning castle, he went over all of the things he could possibly offer her to compensate for the loss of her heart.

And he came up woefully, pitifully empty.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he slowed before the twisting flames, the heat reaching out across hundreds of feet to lick across his skin and coax the sweat from his pores.

Perhaps, he reasoned within himself...perhaps if she loved him - the demon who, himself, was incapable of love - it would be enough to compensate for what he lacked. It might cover over the fact that he really had nothing to offer her in return. And maybe, it would be enough for the both of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mahiro was facing a dilemma. On the one hand she was loyal to the man who had taken her in and given her the training needed to get revenge against Kyo. But, on the other hand, she was loyal to the son of that very same man, the son who had always had a ready smile for her, though she was not of noble birth.

She was torn because as much as she wanted to avenge her sister's death, she also didn't want to upset Hidetada-Sama by disobeying his command to leave Kyo alone. And, as much as it hurt to admit it, she despised herself for trying to use that sweet young girl as a means to an end. Even Kyo had never stooped to using others in the way she had and that girl had been really kind too.

'_And Hidetada-Sama likes her,'_ Mahiro's mind whispered to her and she felt a tiny twist in her heart. As she stared at the burning ruins of her home for the past four years, she found herself wanting to weep. The kunoichi didn't allow the drops to fall, of course, but she couldn't help but to feel a sense of loss. She had graduated from a heartsick young woman to a formidable assassin in that very building…and she had first met Hidetada-Sama in that very same castle as well.

'_Well, he's not Hidetada-Sama anymore, is he? He calls himself Benitora now,' _she thought to herself. Even though she knew there had always been strife between Ieyasu and his son, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he had gone so far as to change his name. It was like he was throwing away everything from his past, _including_ her.

She felt the presence of someone at her back and, blinking away the tears, she said as firmly as she could, "Any news to report from our lord, Kumo?"

"Yes," her comrade replied, "Ieyasu-Sama, bids us to meet him at the winter residence. He wishes to speak with you about Demon Eyes Kyo…"

His voice indicated that there was more to what the Shogun had said and she turned to look at him as she asked, "And…? What else has our master said?"

Kumo let out just the tiniest sigh and replied, "He wants to question you about his son as well."

Though her second-in-command was about as readable as a blank sheet of paper, she knew him well enough to know that he did not care for their master's youngest son. Though the Iga were assassins, they had their own peculiar type of honor and in the eyes of many it was unforgivable that the son of the man they held in such high esteem, enough that they would gladly lay down their lives for him, had defected to side with Kyo, the man who had humiliated the Shogun at Sekigahara.

Though she knew she probably wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, she decided to ask him about his thoughts anyways.

"Kumo…what do you think of Beni…Hidetada-Sama?"

He stared her in the eyes for a long moment and she wondered what it was that he sought. Whatever it was, he must have found it because, for once, he answered her directly.

"I think he is still a child in many ways. I do not believe, as others do, that he is a traitor but rather that he seeks to escape his father's shadow. However, as he is now, he is not worthy of you."

Mahiro fought the blush that threatened to rise up at his words and cleared her throat delicately before replying, "I have no idea what you mean. I would not presume to look above my station."

Kumo let out a decidedly sarcastic snort and folded his arms across his chest, "I may be your subordinate, Mahiro, but I am not an idiot. I've seen the way you look at him. Not only that but killing Demon Eyes Kyo has been an obsession for you for these past four years and all it takes is one word from Hidetada to make you back off."

Mahiro felt her face heat up and shifted her eyes away from the man before her. Had she really been that transparent?

Strong, callused fingers gently grasped her chin and brought her face back to its previous position. She was too shocked to do anything more than stare at Kumo who was not acting like the man she had known for the past four years. The Kumo she knew was cold and ruthless, willing to slit a drugged girl's throat just to prevent discovery. He certainly didn't comment on the actions of his superiors, nor did he speak with her about unrequited love. Not for the first time, she wondered what he had been like before he was an assassin.

"Ku…"

"You have always been the most innocent of all of us," he cut her off before she could complete his name.

"I understand that you have your reasons for joining the Iga but I firmly believe that once your issues with the Thousand Slayer are resolved, you need to do something about your attachment to the heir to the entire Shogunate."

She flinched at his deliberate reminder of just how far above her Hidetada-Sama was. Even if she acted on her feelings, it was still going to be a struggle because it was unheard of for a commoner to be anything more to a noble than a whore, maybe a concubine at best. But at the same time…could she live her life without ever seeing her master's son again?

An image of that charming grin he gave her whenever he saw her came up in her mind and she couldn't help the tiny smile that curved the sides of her lips as a result.

Her second-in-command nodded and said, "You do what will make you happy and you might be surprised at the results. Sometimes, especially in the case of men like Hidetada, it takes the love of a good woman to make them grow. He wants to surpass his father but he isn't strong enough yet. Incentive is needed. Men tend to become stronger when it is a woman they are fighting for."

"Hmm…," Mahiro pondered his words as she stared at him and she flashed back briefly to the way Kyo had acted when she pretended to be Yuya. The Kyo she knew had always been gentle in his own way towards her, which is why she had harbored such a strong crush on him, but he had been ready to cut her down when he thought she had harmed Yuya.

"Whatever you decide, don't rush into it. For now, let us meet with the Shogun and see where we go from there."

She nodded and moved to follow him as he turned to melt back into the shadows. As she stared at his back she couldn't stop herself from asking one more question.

"How do you know so much Kumo?"

He paused in his motions and replied quietly, "Life."

And Mahiro wondered, as they darted across the rooftops of Edo, what had happened to make him utter that one word with such pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Benitora stared at Bon's back as he led him on a merry chase through the back alleys of Edo and wondered how in the world Kyo had come to know a man like Bontenmaru, also known as Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon. He knew the man had a past with his father as indicated by their very brief conversation right before the castle blew up beneath them.

***Flashback***

_Bon erupted into the room where they had last seen his dad's kagemusha. Turning this way and that, the giant bellowed out a loud, "Ieyasu, get yer scrawny behind out here!" _

_Tora winced and sighed. Looking around at the room, he mentally rearranged it to the way it had been four years previously. It was darker now than it used to be with shadows pooled into the corners like ink. He could see the doors leading out onto the balcony from which his dad could overlook the courtyard where the tournament was being held but they were closed. _

_The faint sounds of shouting could be heard as his father's men rallied together and he knew that they were hot on their tail. Hence, while Bon strode through the room, knocking over furniture and the like, Benitora locked the door behind him and piled bits and pieces of furniture against it. Even though Bon was a ridiculously good melee fighter_,_ as indicated by the way he tore through his father's men like paper_,_ he himself was not. He was going to have a heck of a hard time maneuvering his spear in the confines of the room, especially if it was filled with soldiers trying to attack him all at once._

_Once he was satisfied that anyone coming after them would be sufficiently slowed down once they reached the door, he started exploring the edges of the room, pulling from his memory what he knew of the room. His dad had all sorts of secret passages and hideaways in this castle and he knew there was one in here, somewhere. He lightly ran his fingers along the wall, searching for anything that was out of place._

_The skin on the back of his neck prickled and he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Then again, it might just have easily been his imagination. No matter how long it had been, he still felt like a little boy and nothing brought back his feelings of inadequacy quite like being in his father's castle._

_All his life, no matter where he had gone in the castle, he had always been the Shogun's son. People bowed to him and told him how much like his father he was, how he was going to make a fine Shogun with a man like Ieyasu Tokugawa as his sire, how he should be serious about everything because it was expected of the son of Nippon's most powerful man, and so on and so forth. _

_There had been no getting away from his father and the long shadow he cast and he had felt as if he would stop being himself if he didn't get away from all things Tokugawa. And so, he had left it all behind, including his name._

'_**And now I'm back again**__,' he thought to himself just as his fingers hit a tiny depression and, with a faint rumble, a well hidden door swung inward on the far side of the room._

_A clear gasp of surprise sounded and the men darted towards the newly revealed enclave simultaneously. Bon beat him to it though and, reaching in, he hauled out the overweight man who was playing his dad's kagemusha and dangled him, one-handed, by the collar of his expensive haori. Benitora finally got a good look at the man's face and wondered if his father had lost his mind to allow such a spineless pig as the man before them to represent the all powerful Shogun._

_There was just something grotesque about the man. His non-existent upper lips sported a tiny moustache and his heavy jowls did nothing to improve his appearance. It also didn't help that his eyes were so squinty that they were pretty much lost in the folds of his face. All in all, he was a most unpleasant man and Benitora had the sudden urge to plant his fist in the cowering imposters face – both because he was such an obvious weakling and also because he actually had the audacity to think he could stand in for __**his**__ father. The man wasn't fit to lick his dad's feet._

"_Well, well, what do we have here? The rat is hiding in his hole while his men fight his battles for him…" Bon said with a jovial grin before his face took on a grave look that Tora had never seen before. It was chilling to see the eternally cheerful Bon with a straight face._

_The giant brought his eyes level with those of the trembling kagemusha and said in a growling voice, "I don't know why but just seeing your face pisses me off. I just might need to rearrange it more to my liking."_

_The man let out a high-pitched squeal that grated on Tora's ears and then, as if that wasn't bad enough, the man actually began to beg._

"_N…no, please don't. T…tell you what, i..if you let me go, I'll give you 100,000 ryo. N…no, I'll give you 200,000."_

_The air around Bon dropped a few degrees and the man abruptly shut up, apparently sensing his impending doom._

"_I don't have time for this crap," Bon said, "Tell me where your boss is, you little turd. I know Ieyasu, and you ain't him," he gave him a rough shake for good measure._

"_W…what do you mean. O…of course I'm Ieyasu Tokugawa."_

_Benitora didn't even really think about what he did next. Before he knew it, he had his spear extended and the tip was pressed against the man's neck._

_The man let out another squeal and held himself deathly still as he stared at the scary young man with the eerily narrowed eyes and the odd tattoos adorning his fingers between the knuckles and joints._

"_Do you want to try lying to me again?" Tora asked softly. Even if he wasn't on speaking terms with his father, it was insulting that the man in front of him still insisted on being him._

_The man fell silent, no doubt trying to figure out another lie to tell them. He just wasn't getting it. His life had been forfeit the moment he decided to lie to them._

_Bon interrupted his thoughts by asking him point blank, "Are you sure you're the Shogun?"_

"_Y…yes…?" his reply came out as more of a question._

"_So the Shogun wouldn't know the likes of the man holding a spear to his throat would he?" Bon's tone was deadly soft._

"_O…of course not. I do not consort with criminals."_

"_Bzzt…wrong answer," Bon said before sending the man crashing into the balcony doors. Even though the giant made it look effortless, the kagemusha apparently had enough force propelling him that he went through the door completely, wood splintering in his wake as his back hit the side of the balcony rail with a sickening crack._

_As the eldest of the Four Emperors strode through what was left of the doors and moved to stand over him, the dazed imposter stared up at him and whimpered, trying to turn on his side to crawl away._

_Tora was just about to follow Bon when he noticed a change come over the kagemusha's face. Whatever, or whoever the man was looking at on the balcony, he apparently thought he was going to gain the upper hand because he was starting to smile again – that same greasy smile he'd worn throughout the tournament while he watched them fight from above._

_Bon followed the man's gaze and smirked and Tora had to wonder just what the two men were looking at to cause such a change, deciding to find out for himself. As he ducked through the opening in the doors, he was suddenly hit with a feeling that he hadn't had in four years. Someone with a very powerful_,_ and very familiar ki_,_ was here and time seemed to screech to a halt as he turned his head slowly and came face to face with the man he hated the most_,_ his father._

***End Flashback***

"Hey kid, get a load of that," Bon's voice brought him back to the present and Benitora followed the finger he jabbed into the air until it came to rest on the person who had caught Bon's attention.

The young man blinked in surprise because standing, no more than twenty feet away, was Okuni, that weird woman from the tournament. She looked to be deep in thought as she made her way slowly towards the doorway of one of Edo's many inns and he noted with some alarm that it wasn't particularly far from where they were staying.

"Bon…" Tora began then snapped his mouth shut because Bon was already striding towards the woman in question.

Tora swore and followed after the giant, wishing briefly that he could have some sort of respite from all this action. Meeting his dad was draining enough on a good day and he still had mixed feelings about watching the home he'd grown up in burn to the ground. Bon had him by a solid ten years _plus_ but his energy bordered on inhuman and he wondered if the man _ever_ got tired.

His grumbling was abruptly cut short because the ever unpredictable Bon lived up to his name. He didn't know if the man was stupid, crazy, possessed, or just plain brilliant but one moment the man was behind Okuni and the next thing he knew he had her slung over his shoulder and was jogging off towards their inn.

Passerby's stopped to stare which was a feat in itself because, up until now, they had been moving as far away from the burning castle as they could get. But, it just wasn't everyday that they saw a man as massive as Bon toting a woman as gorgeous as Okuni over his shoulder.

Benitora sighed deeply and followed after Bontenmaru. He was starting to get a headache from all of the crazy things that had been happening lately and he just felt like falling onto a nice futon and catching a few winks. He sighed again and broke into a jog.

He personally didn't care what Bon did with Okuni but he _did_ know that the woman had a thing for Kyo and she didn't care for Yuya. Even if his infatuation with the sweet, young, spitfire - who was obviously in love with Kyo - was destined to be fruitless, he still wanted to keep her safe. She deserved to be happy after losing her brother.

It was those thoughts that gave him the strength he needed to bring his jog up to a sprint. No matter how tired he was, Yuya was more important and he needed to hear whatever conversation Bon was going to have with Okuni. Gathering information about the enemy was the only thing he could do at the moment to protect Yuya. Besides, if Bon was headed towards the inn, it gave him a chance to check on Yuya.

With thoughts like those giving him energy, he tailed his tall companion and his feminine baggage, determined to do what he could to protect the woman he loved but could never have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okuni was going to kill the man as soon as he put her down. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose but _every time_ she tried to gather her wires together to sever the tendons in his legs, he _somehow_ managed to stumble and jostle her just enough that she could barely pull her weapon of choice out, let alone aim.

She could hear people murmuring in their wake at the sight they made and she felt her ears heating up, which didn't improve her mood because she had believed herself to be above such things as embarrassment. Many people had called her shameless and she thought that to be an apt enough description of her personality but, something about the way Bon treated her just rubbed her the wrong way, made her act in ways that she hadn't, not since she was a very young girl.

There had never been a man she couldn't control, barring Kyo - who always did what he wanted - and Akira - who was still just a boy in her estimation. Besides, Akira really didn't look much farther beyond his swords - he might as well have been asexual for all the attention he paid to other humans, let alone members of the opposite sex.

That brought her to Bontenmaru, A.K.A. Date Masamune the One-Eyed Dragon. She knew of him because her role as "Indara" opened up all sorts of informational doors and she had made it a point to learn everything about Kyo and anyone he might have been connected to in the past. Her research told her that he was a child of the nobility but that he had come from a strongly divided household. He angled to dethrone the Tokugawa Shogunate and had even led a military campaign against Ieyasu at one point but, as of yet, had not succeeded in taking over.

After his failure to oust Ieyasu, he had taken up with Kyo as one of the Four Emperors and, if what she heard was true, he was the closest to being in Kyo's league. Of course, he had never defeated the Thousand Slayer in combat, but he was one of the few people who could actually get any hits in on Kyo.

That brought her down to her impression of him today. She knew he was a big man, having observed him from afar, but she hadn't realized just how big he was until she was up close and personal with him. He was by no means handsome, especially when compared to a man with godlike looks like Kyo, but he wasn't that ugly either.

Without a doubt, his body was his best feature. Unlike other nobles, he hadn't allowed himself to go to fat - she would even go so far as to say there wasn't a speck of it on him. He was all muscle, as far as her eyes could see and his posture, judging by the straightness of his spine, was superb. If she had to describe him in a word she would have called him "male". He was pure, raw masculinity. She had gotten that distinct impression back at the Shogun's castle and his current actions sealed it. Even though she didn't care for the man, she could admit that in other circumstances and if she had never met Kyo, he would have sort of, kind of been her type.

As things stood, though, she still hated him. He had humiliated her at the tournament and he was doing it again now by picking her up like she weighed nothing and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Not only that, but he had swatted her on the BEHIND and teased her about her feelings for Kyo, as if she needed a man like that to taunt her when she knew full well that there was no going back to relationship she had once had.

But it still hurt. Kyo was her ideal man and the only one she had ever truly cared for. Why should she be the only one unhappy? Why should he have someone else when she had no one? She needed him to think about her as much as she had thought about him, even if it was because he hated her.

To her utter horror, her vision began to fog and she quickly blinked, pushing the tears back as she reminded herself of the woman she was supposed to be. She was Okuni, the best spy in all of Nippon. She was Indara, a vital member to one of the deadliest groups in Japan. She was a strong woman, who could handle herself without any man to decide her life or her fate for her. She was the former lover of Demon Eyes Kyo, the most feared man in all of Nippon – a match for her status as the greatest spy and sometimes assassin.

"Gettin' tired back there, lady," Bontenmaru's deep voice broke into her thoughts and she stiffened, refusing to give him a reply on the grounds that she really had nothing to say to the ape and, even more embarrassing, because she had felt the rumble of his voice through her clothing and it made a delicious tingle go up her spine.

Before she could examine the ridiculous idea that he had the power to affect her as woman, they were entering a building and, from her vantage point, she could see women who were clearly prostitutes while, in the distance, she heard the "clink" of men drinking from ceramic sake cups. If she had to hazard a guess, she would say they were in one of Edo numerous inns which tripled as both a brothel and a teahouse. In other words, Bontenmaru had brought her to a place built _by_ men, _for_ other men to indulge in their universally favorite pastimes – sexing, drinking, and sleeping…in that order.

She tensed up again. She had bad memories of places like these and she wasn't entirely sure that she would have the strength to fight off the giant carrying her if he decided to put the moves on her. He had already demonstrated that his reflexes were much faster than hers and, while she was deadly in her own right, she didn't doubt for one second that he had earned every shred of his fearsome reputation.

The sound of a wooden door being opened sounded and she held her breath, preparing to gather her wires and strike out at Bontenmaru as soon as he set her down. Stepping over the threshold, she was annoyed to hear him humming a song as he took his sweet time about closing the door behind them.

The faint sounds of someone running through the building sounded and her captor chuckled.

"That's Tora chasing after us," he said, even though she hadn't asked him who it was.

"I didn't bring you to our usual rooms so it'll take a minute for him to catch up. He's a good kid but too nosey. He'll go to an early grave if he doesn't learn how to cool it."

Okuni had no idea why he was talking to her like they were old pals but she really wanted him to put her down because the blood was beginning to rush to her head.

"Anyways…," he went on, "Let's get you down."

She was just about to breathe a sigh of relief but her breath caught in her throat because instead of just setting her down, which she knew he was more than capable of, he allowed gravity, with a bit of help from his hands, to pull her backwards over his shoulder in a looong, sloooow guide down the front of his body. It was like she was nothing more than a piece of fine silk - that was how gently he allowed her to slide between his hands until her feet touched the ground. He kept his hands on her hips, something that she was secretly grateful for because her knees felt just a bit weak.

"There now….is that better?" Bontenmaru asked with a grin and she had to fight not to blush because he still had her pressed snug against him.

She had time to notice that he had a charming grin before she remembered herself and shoved away from him.

'_You hate him, remember?'_ she told herself and she steeled her resolve to kill him or die in the attempt.

"So," he said, "you're probably wondering why I brought you here."

"The question did cross my mind," she replied as she surreptitiously began to draw her wires from their hiding place within her sleeves, mentally calculating how many she would need to cut through that thick neck of his.

"Yeah, I figured it did. Well, the long and short of it is that I want you to come with us."

For a second, Okuni thought she was hallucinating – surely it was not going to be this easy to work her way into Kyo's group. It was almost enough to make her pause in drawing out her weapon but then she remembered his actions of a few moments ago and her distrust deepened. If he thought she was going to play the whore for him in exchange for following Kyo, he had another thing coming. Though she often played the role of seductress when she was spying, she never, ever allowed it to get to the point of engaging in bed sport. That was a privilege that had been reserved for a select few and none at all after Kyo broke it off with her.

With renewed determination, she twined her wires about her fingers, looking for the perfect opportunity to cast them out and catch her opponent in her snare. In the meantime, the giant began to pace and she listened intently as he spoke again.

"I know it sounds too good to be true but…"

"But…?" she prompted.

"I think it'll do us all good. You have a thing for Kyo and you and I both know it ain't gonna' work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said haughtily.

"Cut the bull, Sweetness. It's not happening. You know it. I know it. And Kyo definitely knows it. That said I don't like seeing a woman with so much potential go to waste over a broken heart. You've been following us for a while now. Why not join us instead?"

It was a good offer. Too good to be true but her heart still skipped a beat at the thought of traveling with Kyo once more. She shook her head, angry at herself for hoping. There was no way he was telling her the truth and she would show him the folly of playing with her heart just as soon as she could find an opening.

"Say I accept this ridiculous offer of yours. What are you expecting from me in payment? Let me tell you now I have no intention of sleeping with you."

The man actually had the nerve to laugh and her ire rose even more. It seemed like the man had nothing else to do but to pick away at her vanity. What was so wrong with her that he found her questions amusing? Most men wanted to take her to bed as soon as they could and it was a point of pride that she often won, hands down, over women who were much younger when it came to attracting males.

"Sorry, Darlin'," he said once his laughing fit died down, "but I don't do bitter women."

"B…bitter?!" She could barely get the word out of her mouth.

"And what do you call what you just did a few minutes ago? A _friendly_ hug?" she asked archly, now well past insulted and on her way to pissed.

"That? Well now…," and he grinned at her cheekily, "That's what I like to call coping a feel."

And then…he actually had the nerve to wink at her.

For the first time in Kami knows how long, Okuni lost her temper. She had been called many things and treated many different ways throughout her life. Women hated her and men adored her and never in her life had she met a man who treated her like a joke. That was, until now.

Before she even thought about it she had flicked her fingers forward, intending to hook her wires about his fat, grinning, empty head and to remove it from his shoulders.

She had only moved her fingers a few inches in his general direction when Bontenmaru disappeared from his spot. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt the solid warmth of him behind her and his meaty hands caught her wrists in a firm but gentle grip.

"Nice to see that you finally brought out those claws you were hiding," he said in that deep voice of his which vibrated against her back and made her shiver ever so slightly with the danger of it. She hadn't even been able to track his movements and he had known that she was going to attack him all along. She had never felt this incredibly outclassed before, not even when she had been with Kyo. In her anger, she had underestimated her opponent and now she was going to pay the price.

"Well…what shall we do with you…hmm?" the giant said, his voice dropping down another octave.

Her heart pounded and she forced her body not to tremble as he brought her arms up over her head. It wouldn't have been so frightening if it weren't for the fact that he was just so very massive. His hands practically swallowed up her wrists and she knew that he could break them, along with every bone in her body, without exerting himself.

"First, I think I'll disarm you," he continued and she bit her lip as she briefly felt the touch of his own lips across her knuckles before he grasped the wires between his teeth and set about unwinding them slowly from around her fingers. She was sure he was more than capable of doing it with his fingers but he was deliberately increasing her nervousness by doing it in a way that was blatantly sensual.

Despite his remarks about not liking women he perceived as bitter, she still harbored a fear that he would try to have his way with her. After all, a man didn't have to like a woman to want to sleep with her did he? She held her breath as the minutes ticked by, dreading the moment he finished relieving her of her weapon as she watched her wires drift down to the floor in long shining strands.

Okuni tensed as he finished pulling the last wire from her fingers, waiting for him to either kill her or have his wicked way with her. Needless to say, she was shocked out of her mind when he simply let her hands go and stepped back.

"There now, that's better," he said and she slowly turned around to face him. The spy didn't have the strength to school her face back into indifference, so shocked was she by his actions.

What made it even weirder was that he cocked a brow at her and asked, "Something wrong," like it was everyday that a woman tried to take his head off.

"You…I just tried to kill you," she said cautiously, backing up a bit. She didn't mind confrontation when she was sure she was going to come out ahead but she had no such guarantee with a man like the one before her.

"Hmm? That?" he cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"I'm used to stuff like that. Everyone tries to liberate ol' Bon's head from his shoulders at some point or another. At least you were nice enough to aim high. Some folks just don't like the thought of me having a few brats of my own."

"What do you…oh," she flushed as his meaning became clear. Well, she'd had thoughts like that from time to time about some men – more specifically a certain puppet master – but it hadn't crossed her mind in Bontenmaru's case.

"Yeah, that," he said and his grin turned into a genuine smile.

It was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

She blinked and averted her eyes, unprepared for the way it transformed his face from rugged to almost boyish. Instead, she eyed the wires lying on the floor and asked him as calmly as she could, "So, now that you've disarmed me, what do you plan to do? I stand by what I say about not playing the whore for you. If you're going to kill me, you had better get it over with."

The giant let out a heavy sigh and asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What is it with this obsession with rape and death, lady?! I don't force women against their will – that's what brothels are for – and I sure as heck don't beat on them. Man, Kyo and the rest used to crack on me because I couldn't fight a woman, no matter how hard she might be trying to take me down."

The heat in his voice was enough to bring her eyes back to him and she watched as he folded his arms and said resignedly, "All men aren't the same. Yeah, we like drinking and whoring and the like but a good man treats women like gold. At the same time, they don't care for women with too much baggage either," and he gave her a pointed look that got her back up again.

"Are you implying that I have "baggage" as you like to put it?"

Bontenmaru made an annoyed sound and muttered, "You really need to lose the stick woman".

"Pardon?"

"The stick! Y'know, the one you have locked up tight between the cheeks of that pert behind of yours like it's going to make _all of your dreams come true_," the last part was said in a singsong voice, like he was telling some sort of fable to a child.

"Are you always so crude," she asked heatedly.

"Why no, darlin', I save it for when I'm talking to a woman who doesn't know a good thing when she sees it."

"Oh? And what's the good thing? You?!"

"Psshaw, I was talking about my offer. I don't count myself as being _just_ a good thing, I'm _the best_ thing you'll ever meet," he shot right back at her and she had to admire his swift comeback. Truth be told, his admission that he would not and could not hurt her, had done much to put her at ease. He spoke his mind because he had nothing to prove to anyone – negating the need to lie or flatter and she could respect that. The corner of her mouth twitched and she quickly schooled it back into a firm line. He'd caught it however and he gave her another one of those charming smiles.

This time she didn't look away.

"So," she began, her old purr creeping back into her voice, "we've reached a crossroad and I can admit to being tempted to take you up on that offer. But tell me…what's in it for me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya yawned. Though they had been searching the area for the better part of an hour, there was no sign of their companions and she was really getting tired after a very exciting and very long day. Besides, she kind of wanted some time alone to herself to mull over Kyo's most recent behavior.

She could admit to being happy, ecstatic really, over Kyo and his kindness towards her but there was a tiny voice in her head that refused to shut up. It kept muttering to her that Kyo might return to his mean ways if she allowed herself to open up to him any more than she had.

But…

…As he held her against his lean chest with his strong arms.

But…

…As he carried her around, even though he probably had known within moments of arriving that their friends were not there.

But…

…As she listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

But….

…As he did so many things that made her heart pound with want and longing, she refused to listen to her inner voice.

She was beginning to think that she was in love with Kyo. It was dangerous ground to be on, she knew that very well, but it didn't stop her from nestling herself just a wee bit deeper into his arms and it certainly didn't keep her from shamelessly pressing her nose against the side of his neck so that she could inhale his scent and maintain physical contact.

Yuya couldn't figure out if she was very bold or just shameless but, whatever she was, it didn't change the fact that she was happy. Nor did it change the fact that Kyo, one of the most infamous manslayers of all time, made her happy.

His lips ghosted across the top of her head and she fought a stupid grin. He had performed that particular action more than once since they had arrived at the scene of the fire and which she was starting to think it was more than an accidental caress on his part. Yes, it always signaled that he was about to say something to her, but it was a bit odd that his lips somehow managed to glide over her head each and every time.

Kyo's breath was warm against the side of her ear as he said, "They're gone."

"Mmmhmm," she said, before another yawn broke forth. Tilting her head back, she stared at Kyo through sleepy eyes and smiled. Her vantage point allowed her to see just how beautifully sculpted his jaw was and she idly reached up and ran the very tip of her finger along that ridge of bone. Her exhaustion made her bolder than usual but she couldn't bring herself to care. She imagined that he tensed at the feel of her fingers but she assumed it was just that, her imagination.

"What are we doing next," she asked.

"We're leaving Edo."

"Oh? Why?" she wasn't terribly interested in the answer but she did enjoy the way his jaw worked as he spoke.

"Because the Shogun's castle is on fire and I don't feel like dealing with him or his joke of a tournament right now."

"Are you going to look for your memories elsewhere?" she murmured, idly drawing circles on his jaw.

He didn't answer for a long time and she yawned again as she started to drift off. She almost missed his reply of, "Yeah."

"Oh, that's nice," she said and she turned her head just the tiniest bit and so that she could plant a small kiss on his collarbone.

"I've marked you too, now" she whispered and giggled softly, more asleep than awake at that point.

"Hmm," Kyo grunted.

As she drifted off, lulled by the even beat of his heart, she thought to herself that she never wanted to part from Kyo.

Unaware that she had actually spoken the words out loud, she fell fast asleep and therefore missed it when Kyo bent down close and brushed his lips softly against her forehead and murmured, "Let's hope you don't regret that wish, woman."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks again for being patient, I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapters. Much more Kyo/Yuya to come in the next chapters. As always, please let me know you thoughts. I will continue to write when I can as I plan my wedding. Sayoonara.


	33. Tangled Hearts and Hidden Motives

Yay, I managed to get another chappie out and in record time too. =) Those creative juices were just flowing and I had an absolute ball with this one. Maybe the impending wedding is bringing out the romantic in me but I really just feel like showing everyone some love this time around.

Anyways, I want to thank all of my reviewers and I would love for you to consider this chapter to be another gift from me to you since you all have been so patient with me.

More specifically, thanks to:

Shinagami, Atradis, dmg, anawsomplant, ..OooO., inuchan4u, JenniferJ, peckforever, V EPSILON, Biminigirl15, quivering quill, Princesa de la Luna (this chapter is a little bit longer but I try to keep the length consistent. I will try where I can though), Xxdark wolf girlxX, greenteagoddess, Serena530, GundamWingFanatic90, Shi-Shin-Yome, J Luc Pitard, Karmira, fan girl 666, shadow of the lost, recchinon, ThunderxShadow, midnight blue08, ysa-chan, alex, Ren-stranger, Novamyth, and Chibi Oro.

Many Hugs to everyone!

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Tangled Hearts and Hidden Motives**

Akira allowed his senses to guide him as he tracked Kyo across Edo. He highly doubted that Okuni would actually be able to work her way into Kyo's little group and he honestly didn't care. What he wanted was a chance to meet his former teacher one on one again and if he had to track him all over Nippon, he would.

He could also admit that he wouldn't mind "seeing" Yuya again, though that desire came in second to meeting and crossing swords with Kyo. It might have been the excitement in the air due to the fact that the Shogun's residence was burning, if the direction of the smoke he smelled and the conversation of the people he passed were to be believed, but he was itching to fight. He wasn't usually an impatient person but, when it came to Kyo, he always had to hold himself back from rushing forward like an eager, untried boy to test himself against his master.

It was his way of measuring himself as both a man and as a warrior. And even though he resented Kyo for the choices he'd made so many years ago, in his inmost heart, he still acknowledged him as his superior - but, only because it was Kyo. There was no one who could replace the man who had raised him. Not even the self proclaimed master, who actually had the nerve to think he could control him in his role as "Ajira – the Two-Headed Dragon."

'_Fools, the whole lot of them,'_ he thought to himself as he deftly avoided the people rushing past him as they headed towards the blaze in their attempts to keep it from spreading to their homes and jobs.

Whatever happened, he intended to follow Kyo. He didn't want to lose him again after waiting so long to find him. In the meantime, until the right moment came along, he would "watch" and wait for the best opportunity to challenge Kyo to the duel that he had longed for during the past four years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakuya prayed quietly on the balcony attached to her room in the Mibu stronghold. There were many things she could have asked for, her freedom was one, but instead she asked Kami-Sama for the strength to endure what was to come to pass. Her vision from weeks prior had slowly become clear to her and she was frightened, not just of what it would mean for Kyo but also for the girl traveling with him.

Being on Mibu land was both a blessing and a curse. Her visions of the future tended to come more frequently and were far easier to understand whenever she was there – as if just the presence of the Former Crimson King and his powerful subjects was enough to heighten her abilities. However, the downside was that she always saw something bad. There were no happy visions of the people around her getting married and living the rest of their lives in peace. No, she always saw the death and destruction that the Mibu wrought whenever they crossed the barrier between their lands and the rest of the world where humans dwelled.

It was so tempting sometimes to let go and spend her days weeping from the pain she could foresee, but never prevent. However, she refused to allow herself to be so weak. Even if she knew for certain now that Kyo was never going to be hers – the visions she had seen of him and the girl called Yuya assured her of that – so she held back her tears. She had known, after all, in some small part of herself that the past was the past. Her feelings would not change the fact that she had betrayed Kyo, nor would they change the fact that she was going to have to have to betray him again to keep him and his new woman alive.

'_His woman…'_ she thought with a sad smile, _'…no, she's going to be much, much more than that. More than I would ever have dared to dream of.'_ Sakuya was not a petty person and if Yuya was going to make Kyo happy, she wished her the best because Kyo always had been and always would be a difficult person to get along with. The only thing she worried about was whether or not she could find some way to mitigate the damage that was going to be done.

She rested her head on the railing and tried not to concentrate on the aching loneliness she felt. Logically, she knew that she shouldn't feel so alone when she had Kyoshiro by her side, but he scared her sometimes with his overt hatred of Kyo - the man he had once called friend – and she couldn't trust his blind obedience to the Crimson King either. She knew it would be easy to give her heart to him but she couldn't do it when he was filled with such animosity, nor could she do it when she knew that he was going to play a key role in Kyo's downfall.

'_Where did my sweet Kyoshiro go,'_ she mused sadly, though she already knew the answer.

A tiny breeze entered her room from behind and she knew without looking that someone had entered her room. Kyoshiro at least had the decency to knock before entering her room so she knew it wasn't him. Which left only one other person.

As if on cue, she felt the sensation of hundreds of hands moving over her, memorizing everything about her from the number of times she took a breath to how many times her heart beat and her breath caught in her throat as the feeling went internal – analyzing her from the inside as well but stopping short of touching her mind – something for which she was eternally grateful.

She waited until the sensation halted and, doing her best not to show how violated she felt, she turned and sank into a graceful bow – glad that her infernal clumsiness didn't put in an appearance.

"How's my Sakuya-San doing?" asked the playful voice of Sendai-Sama – the Former Crimson King.

Doing her best not to shudder because she knew that killing her really _would_ be child's play for him, she brought her head up slowly and said, "I am well, Sendai-Sama. If I may ask, what brings you here to my room today?" It was a rhetorical question because she knew that he always came to her for one thing.

However, there were appearances to maintain and she waited until he replied, per usual, "I wish to know of the future. More specifically, this time I wish to know what Demon Eyes Kyo is up to."

She hid her dismay and tried to go over any number of ways that she could stall for time. Anything to keep him from hurting Kyo more than he already had and would in the near future. Unfortunately, the king was no fool and she tried not to flinch when strong fingers grasped her chin and tilted her head up so that she couldn't help but stare into his blazing red eyes – so much like Kyo's but without any of the life and warmth.

"Tell me…Sakuya-San," his voice was a low purr as he gave her a smile that would have been sweet on anyone else but the monster before her.

"He…is leaving Edo," she managed to gasp out beneath the weight of his gaze. It was infinitely better to just tell him what he asked versus waiting until he lost his patience and decided to just take what he needed directly from her mind. That way, she could more or less choose what to tell him instead of him plucking out _everything_ she was trying to hide from him.

"And what will he do once he leaves Edo? Has his mind recovered enough that he has decided to return to us, hmm?" he lightly ran his thumb along the edge of her jaw and she tried not to cry. It wasn't that she was afraid of him sexually molesting her or anything - the king had no need of such things when most of his female subjects would fight to the death for a chance to spend the night with him, but she hated herself for being so weak. She didn't have the strength to fight him and he knew it.

Blinking back her tears, she replied quietly, "He is going to see Muramasa-San." She defied the king, if only a little, by attaching an honorific to the former elder's name and he thankfully seemed not to notice as he slowly withdrew his fingers.

"Interesting, no doubt he seeks to restore that which you took from him," his reminder of her role in Kyo's current state of mind was deliberate and cruel but she carefully concealed her hurt.

Moving away from her, he headed to the door and paused before it as he added, almost as an afterthought, "I have heard an interesting rumor that he is consorting with a young human girl. I think I'll send someone to investigate for me – one of the five stars perhaps. After all, she must be something to catch his eye. You certainly were."

With those parting words, he was gone and, as if his presence had been keeping her upright, her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. She bit her knuckle and clenched her eyes shut as sobs began to wrack her body.

'_So weak. I'm always so weak,' _she berated herself.

Because of the accursed clarity or her visions she knew exactly who the king was going to send and what he was going to do and she mourned the course it was going to set Kyo and Yuya on. The _only_ good thing about her encounter with the king was that he hadn't asked for the specifics of Kyo's activities. At least the two of them would have some time together before the Former Crimson King put his plans into motion.

'_Dear Kami-Sama, please protect them. Please let them find happiness before the pain comes,'_ she prayed fervently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have you lost your mind, Bon?" Kyo growled dangerously while Yuya simultaneously asked, "Who is she?"

The Thousand Slayer was beyond mad at his companion. He had arrived at their rooms in the inn to find Benitora there. The brat had been about to say something but the moment his eyes landed on the mark he'd left on Yuya's neck, he promptly woke her up with a loud exclamation of "What did you do to her?" when it was obvious enough what Kyo had done.

While Yuya groggily looked around her and Kyo readied himself to cut Tora down verbally, Bon had strode in, ugly as he pleased, with that whore Okuni in tow. If hell existed, Kyo was quite sure that he had landed smack in the middle of it. He absolutely did not need to have his ex-lover in close confines with the woman, who he desperately wanted to fall in love with him.

Hence, he did his level best to hold the threads of his temper together as he stared a hole into Bon's head while Yuya appraised Okuni with obvious curiosity.

The sorry excuse for a samurai actually had the nerve to wink at him before addressing Yuya like there was nothing wrong with what he was trying to pull, "Yuya-Chan, what happened to your leg?"

"Oh, well, I twisted it. I ran into a bit of trouble earlier, but a nice young man named Akira helped me."

Somehow, Bon managed to look even smugger than a few moments prior and Kyo knew he was doing his level best not to burst out laughing. For all his brawn, Bon was not entirely lacking in brains and no matter how common a name "Akira" was, there was only one person in particular he had in mind and _that_ Akira was not a "nice young man" by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, it would have been more accurate to call him the evil lovechild of Kyo and the vast number of battles he'd dragged the kid through while "training" him.

"That's a cryin' shame Yuya, but it doesn't look too bad and I'm sure Kyo did his best to _comfort_ you," he replied with an emphasis on "comfort" and Kyo knew that he was staring at the passion mark on Yuya's throat. He was almost regretting his actions of earlier, not that he hadn't enjoyed it immensely - enough that he planned on a repeat performance and maybe even more at some point, but he didn't much care for the way Bon was taunting him with it.

Yuya's skin heated up a bit and he could tell that she was blushing. That irked him for some reason. It was all fine and dandy for them to tease him because he always gave as good as he got and more, but he didn't like them messing with Yuya even though he did it himself all of the time. Ignoring the glaring double standard, he decided that a little "chat" with Bon was in order and, walking over to the futon, he gently set Yuya down on it and motioned with his head for Bon to follow after him. He was wary of leaving Okuni there with Yuya but Benitora was there and he knew the kid would protect her with his life if he had to.

As he walked past the voluptuous woman on his way out, he fixed her with a hard glared and murmured for her ears alone, "I'll deal with you later."

A tiny smile touched the corner of her mouth and she whispered back, "I look forward to it."

He growled and swept out of the room, a snickering Bon on his heels.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya had no idea what was going on but she shrugged and figured Kyo would clue her in later – or maybe not, knowing him and his penchant for keeping his troubles to himself. While she was glad he wasn't the complaining type she really hoped he would learn how to confide in her. However, that could wait because she was dying to know who the woman Bon had brought back with him was.

Kyo could complain all he wanted about dragging dead weight all over the country, but she rather enjoyed it when new people joined their little group. She hadn't had many friends while growing up because of the way she looked and she really liked the people traveling with her. Tora was really sweet and Bon made her laugh. It almost made her feel as if she had a family again.

The woman turned to meet her stare and a tiny smile graced her lips that made a shiver work its way down her spine, though she couldn't place why. Still, she might have just been imagining things so she offered a warm smile to the woman and said politely, "My name is Shiina Yuya, and you are…?"

The woman didn't so much walk as glide to stand over her and Yuya couldn't help but notice that she was particularly well endowed in the main area Kyo said she was lacking, namely her breasts. Even so, Yuya maintained her smile and pushed such thoughts aside, it would do little good to compare herself to the woman before her. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be possible because of the next words that came out of the woman's mouth.

"My name is Izumo no Okuni. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Yuya-Chan," when Bon used the suffix, it was endearing, when Okuni used it, Yuya had the impression that she was being mocked about her age.

"Tell me Yuya-Chan, have you slept with Kyo yet?"

A strangled gasp sounded from the vicinity of Tora and he began to stride over to them but Okuni fixed him with a stare that stopped him in his tracks and said, "Calm yourself, Tiger. I'm just trying to find out what sort of woman I'm up against. Let her speak for herself."

There was a clear challenge in her words and Yuya snapped her spine straight – so much for having another member added to her surrogate family. The woman before her obviously wasn't interested in playing nice let alone being friends with her. Still, something about her words nagged at her and she couldn't help but to ask, "And how do you know Kyo?"

"We are old friends," Okuni purred in such a way that there wasn't a shred of doubt in Yuya's mind as to what sort of friends they had been in the past. She felt a mild twinge at the thought of Kyo being with someone else but she wasn't so stupid as to let the woman get to her, not in that way. She had spent entirely too much time being the scapegoat and the butt of every joke in her home village to cower before a woman she hardly knew, who was obviously trying to start trouble. Not only that, but she was not so naïve as to pretend that she was Kyo's first, he was far too perverted for that. It spoke volumes enough to her that she was the one traveling with him, not any of his previous lovers.

In a situation like this she had to ask herself, _'What would Kyo do?'_ And she fought back a very Kyo-like smirk as the answer came to her. When people started things with Kyo, he made sure he was the one to finish it.

"The key word there is '_old'_, Okuni-San," she said very, very calmly. Yuya was going to try exceedingly hard to control her temper since she sensed that the woman would enjoy making her lose her cool.

Okuni flinched ever so slightly at her emphasis on the word "old" but recovered so quickly that Yuya almost thought she had imagined it. Still, she filed it away for future reference that Okuni might be a bit sensitive about her age.

"Perhaps, but I still remember the feel of him. He is a wild one, so very _passionate_."

"Yes, he is indeed," Yuya agreed without hesitation as she brought her fingers up to the mark Kyo had left on her neck and allowed a blush to stain her cheeks that was only half feigned. She was still reeling from his earlier actions and a bit embarrassed at the vague recollections she had of her behavior after Kyo carried her off to search for their friends. That didn't stop her, though, from using it to her advantage.

Okuni's eyes lingered on the mark and Yuya could see jealousy there and more than a little hurt. She ignored it as best she could, focusing on her irritation instead because she wasn't about to show throat to the woman before her.

"Very fascinating, little girl," Okuni purred, her smile growing even colder and Yuya actually felt a chill go down her spine.

"But I do wonder how much enjoyment Kyo could possibly get out of you. You aren't exactly built to his specifications now, are you?" she sent a pointed look towards Yuya's bust.

That jab actually hurt a bit. She knew she wasn't particularly well-endowed and Kyo had teased her often enough about how small her breasts were. Okuni, on the other hand, had a near perfect hourglass figure with a large chest and well rounded hips that were apparent even through her loose clothes. It was enough to make any woman jealous and she tried not to imagine Kyo running his hands over those plentiful curves of hers.

Taking in a breath and letting it out slowly, she forced herself to remember once again that Kyo obviously hadn't been as enamored of those curves as Okuni made him out to be since, at the end of the day, he hadn't taken her traveling with him – missing memories or not.

"I don't understand why Kyo chose you," Okuni said.

"I don't know why either," Yuya replied and she could see that her frank answer had surprised the woman, who recovered quickly.

"You are short."

"Yes, I am."

"Young, a child really."

"Also true, I have no experience at all with men," Yuya made sure she held her head up for that response. Her brother had always advised her to save herself for the man she planned to marry and she took pride in the fact that she had kept her promise thus far. No one was allowed to make her feel ashamed for her decision, she wouldn't allow it.

Her obvious pride in her virginity seemed to grate on Okuni's nerves and she said coldly, "You have tiny breasts."

"Very true. But at least I'm not flat-chested, so I am content."

"You barely know Kyo."

"And you don't seem to know him outside of the futon."

There was that brief flash of pain again and Yuya felt a tiny twinge in her heart because, for just a moment, she saw that Okuni was more than just a jealous woman. She was a woman with a broken heart.

"You have nothing to offer him," Okuni said, her tone quieter as if she were running out of steam and accusations

"No, Okuni," Yuya said gently, "you are the one who has nothing to offer him. I offer him my heart and my loyalty. Can you say the same?"

Okuni gave her a stricken look before her face turned to stone and she whirled around, her hands clenched into fists at her side as she presented Yuya with her back.

The door slid open once more to admit Kyo and Bon and Okuni took that moment to go through the opening, all but bowling Kyo over as she exited. Bon looked at Yuya sitting there with her lips pinched tight and she suspected that he probably knew Okuni might try to pull something. She still had no idea what the deal was between Bon and the woman he'd brought but she decided to leave it alone for the moment, especially since the giant gave her a reassuring smile and a wink before ducking out once more, presumably to chase Okuni down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_How dare she! How dare she! How dare she!'_ the same phrase kept playing itself over and over again in Okuni's head as she paced back and forth in the hallway. She hadn't expected the girl to respond the way she had. Her goal had been to goad her into a fight, not have her all but admit that she loved Kyo. Not only that but, unintentional or not, Yuya had made her feel guilty for her chosen course because she _was_ currently working for his enemies. She didn't have a leg to stand on in the matter of loyalty to Kyo and it had hurt to know that Yuya was willing _and_ able to do what she couldn't.

Instead of making Yuya feel how outclassed she was by Okuni's looks, age and experience, the ex-miko was the one who felt low. Of all the things she had expected to happen, she could never have foreseen how Yuya would call her out and she paused in her pacing and leaned against the wall – hunching her shoulders as if that could make her heart stop bleeding.

What _did_ she really have to offer? Why _should_ Kyo throw over the girl who obviously adored him for a woman he viewed as no more than a past lay? The same woman who was willing to betray him since, if she couldn't have his love, she wanted his hatred instead – at least then she could be sure he was thinking of her. But now, the possibility of accomplishing even that was becoming slimmer by the moment because he had moved on and had someone else who was younger and fresher and more honest with him than she had ever been.

In the solitude of the hallway, her loneliness reared its ugly head and she fought not to cry. It was easy to control her emotions when there were others looking on. What need was there for her to weep or fear when there were men admiring her or when she was competing with other women? However, it had always been a different matter when she was by herself and even worse when she took the time to dwell on how shallow a person she could be.

"I told you that you were only going to hurt yourself if you went up against Yuya," the soft voice of Bon came from behind her. It was a reference to just one of the many subjects they had discussed, what felt like eons ago, in the room he had carried her off to when he got it into his head to invite her into Kyo's little troupe.

Okuni stiffened and stood up straight, wishing that anyone but him had come along to see her in her moment of weakness. With some effort, she slipped back into her role of Okuni, the ever confident woman who never allowed herself to be fazed by setbacks, both large and small.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said as she turned to face him, wincing at the slight husk in her voice that betrayed the depth of her emotions and praying that he didn't notice.

He ignored her words and continued as if she hadn't spoken, "Yuya's no slouch. She might not be the smartest woman around but she has a gift for looking through whatever crap people throw her way. If you are putting on a front, you can expect her to see through it and pick up on exactly who or what you are."

"If it's any comfort, you didn't stand a chance from the beginning. She's a lot like Kyo's first love but she has that extra kick to her that makes her irresistible to him. His heart belongs to her already, though he'll run himself through with his own sword before he admits it."

"And how is that supposed to be comforting? In fact, what makes you think I _need_ comfort from you of all people?"

Bon grinned at her and bent down so close that he filled her entire line of sight as he replied, "Well, seeing as how you aren't going to get anything out of Kyo, you're going to have to make do with lil' ol' me. Besides, who says I'm trying to make you feel better? I just don't wanna' travel with a bitter woman."

She flushed and said sharply, "I am _not_ bitter."

"Then why did you try to pick a fight with Yuya? Kyo and I could hear you loud enough when we were out in the hall."

"She just irritates me. If I can't have Kyo, I at least have a right to know what sort of woman he's replaced me with."

Bon gave her a pitying look as he replied with surprising gentleness, "No, you don't have that right."

Okuni could handle his smart remarks but his kindness paired with his honesty was too much. It felt like every single tear she'd been holding back since Kyo walked out of her life the first time was trying to spill out and she quickly whirled back around, intending to escape from all of them. She needed to get away and regroup before she made anymore fool of herself.

The giant had other plans though because he caught her shoulder and brought her back around to face him. She actually scrunched her eyes shut so that he wouldn't see how close she was to crying, something she hadn't done since she was a child.

Bon chuckled and she cautiously peeped one eye open to see what he was laughing at and her breath caught in her throat because he was giving her that bone melting smile of his that made her weak with how thoroughly it transformed his rough features.

"The truth can be painful sometimes," he said, "but you should never run from it because it'll always chase you down and you'll only hurt yourself more in the long run."

Okuni could acknowledge the reality of his statement and she forced herself to turn away from his steady gaze and that beautific smile before she did something like stand up on her toes and kiss it.

'_I don't like him,'_ she reminded herself, but that sure didn't stop her from being somewhat attracted to him. She was weak against men with that delicious air of utter masculinity – the type that gave her a thrill, because she knew they wouldn't let her walk all over them.

Unfortunately, she was so busy struggling against herself that she was unprepared when he pulled her into a warm hug. On reflex, she fought him but her struggles were weak and it was just for show anyways - they both knew it.

"You really aren't my type," he murmured, his breath displacing a few strands of her hair, "But I'll let you have me for a little while, just this once."

She all but melted into him, marveling at how much heat he generated. It soaked right through her clothes and settled deep into her very bones, giving her a pleasant buzz that she hadn't felt for years, not even with Kyo.

"If I'm not your type," she whispered, "Why give me this?"

He gave a tiny laugh and replied, "Well, just call me one of those men who can't stand to see a woman cry."

She genuinely laughed for the first time in a very long time and snuggled just a smidge deeper into his embrace, enjoying the feel of strong arms around her and the protection they gave her from her own personal demons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What did she say to you, woman?" Kyo demanded the moment the door closed behind Bon.

He had come in to find her face looking decidedly grim and his first instinct had been to hurt whoever had put that look on her face, but he controlled it. No matter how tempted he was to run Okuni to ground and punish her for interfering with his life and his woman, he and Bon had come to the agreement that she was going to be the sole responsibility of the eldest of the Four Emperors. He was more than fine with having the meddlesome woman out of his hair - let her become someone else's problem.

His main concern was the young woman staring at him so intently and he knew that, whatever she was about to say, he wanted it to be for his ears alone.

"Tora," he said, his eyes never leaving those of his woman's, "beat it."

The young man shot him an annoyed look and gave Yuya a concerned glance over before striding over to the door and making his exit.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Kyo," Yuya chided him.

"I can be rude to whoever I want. Answer my question."

She actually sighed and said, "I can see you've taken a turn for the mean again."

"No, I'm just out of patience. Too many people from memories I _don't_ have coming back to bite me in the behind."

"You mean like, Okuni?" she asked softly and his heart clenched in his chest. He could barely admit it to himself but he was terrified of whatever seeds of doubt his ex-lover had planted in Yuya's mind. Okuni always had been and always would be a sly woman, the exact opposite of Yuya who was an utter innocent. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve and he could only imagine how the older woman might have used it to her advantage.

"Yes, like Okuni," he responded just as quietly.

"Hmm," she made a little sound in the back of her throat and cocked her head to the side as she stared at him with those clear green eyes of hers that always seemed to peer into the very core of his being.

"So," he said calmly, trying to be somewhat casual about it to hide how desperately he wanted to know the extent of the damage done, "what did she tell you?"

"Well…she told me a number of things," and she gave him a delicate blush as she reached up absently to rub his mark on her throat.

His eyes followed the movement and her blush deepened as she realized what he was staring at. "Oh, um…I was really mad at you for putting this mark here but it actually came in handy."

He raised his brow at that but decided not to question it. Instead, he settled for folding prompting her with a firm, "What else did she tell you?"

"That she was once your...b…bed companion," she stuttered over the term and he was amused at how shy she got when it came to such an adult subject.

He couldn't resist the urge to tease her as he asked, "And did she enjoy being my bed companion, as you put it?"

"Obviously," he heard her mutter under her breath but he pretended not to hear.

"What was that?"

"I said she claims to have enjoyed it."

"Oh?"

"And to make things worse, she started running down a list of all of my faults and kept going on about what you like in a woman like she _knew_ you, and blah, blah, blah," the more she spoke the more heated she became and he enjoyed the way her eyes seemed to spark and catch fire, their emerald depths deepening to an even darker shade of green.

He chuckled at how quickly her mood had changed and she gave him a pout in return that tempted him to kneel down and kiss it away.

"It isn't funny Kyo, she was really trying to make me lose my temper. I was ready to scratch her eyes out."

"Who knew you had such a violent side to you? Tell me, why should the thought of her being with me make you so angry? You almost sound jealous."

She snapped her mouth shut at that and averted her eyes, her blush returning full force. Now _that_ was interesting and Kyo found himself prowling over to stand before her. Easing himself down slowly until he was crouched at eye level, he ordered her as nicely as he could, "Look at me Yuya."

Instead of doing as she was told, she kept her gaze firmly on a point on the wall to her right and refused him with a blunt, "No thank you."

He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at her or amused but one thing was for sure, the more she dug her heels in, the more he wanted to get the truth out of her.

"Are you actually refusing to obey your master?"

"Don't play that bit with me Demon Eyes Kyo, especially not after everything we've been through today."

She had a point but he wasn't about to let her know that. Remembering that he wanted her to fall in love him, he opted to keep the smart remarks bubbling about in his mind to himself.

With more patience than he felt, he asked her slowly, "You aren't going to answer my question are you?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head and looking at him again at last, "it's not that I don't want to but that I don't think I can without making a fool of myself."

"You've made a fool out of yourself plenty of times in front of me, why should this time be any different?"

"Well thank _you_ for the vote of confidence. But, if you must know, I'm a little scared. I said something to Okuni that I can't take back. And before you ask, I'm definitely not going to tell you what it was – not now anyways. I just came to a realization about myself and I have to puzzle it through. And…" here she paused and gave a little embarrassed laugh.

"I'm rambling now Kyo, sorry. Anyways, can you _please_ drop it? Just for now. It's been a long day."

His first instinct was to keep on going until she told him what he wanted to hear but the weariness he saw etched in her face stopped him and he let it go. She had allowed him to keep his thoughts to himself, he could at least reciprocate.

She must have read his acceptance of her request because she gave him a beautiful smile and bent forward to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Kyo closed his eyes for a moment, savoring this closeness with her, and marveled at the things he was willing to do when she was involved. There were very few people that he would bend for and somewhere along the way Yuya had made it to the top of his list. He knew with a sudden clarity that he would die for her if he had to and smiled ever so slightly. If he couldn't love her, then, at the very least he could give his all to keep her alive and smiling the way she just had.

It wasn't much but it was a start – her love for his life. It was the most unselfish thought he had ever entertained and he treasured it for what it was.

"Thank you, Kyo," she said as she pulled away from his cheek and he answered her by halting her backward progress and pulling her forward to mate his lips to hers.

The manslayer deliberately kept the kiss brief –well relatively brief - and as he teased the confines of her mouth with his tongue, he made a promise to himself. Once they reached Muramasa's place, he would not leave a speck of doubt in her mind as to how he viewed her versus other women like Okuni. She would know with every fiber of her being that she was Yuya and there was no replacing her.

'_You are mine, Yuya,'_ he thought to himself.

Pulling away from her and smiling at the smoky look in her green eyes, he said, "We leave tomorrow to see Muramasa."

She nodded slowly and he stood up again, heading to the door to summon the rest of his crew. As he pushed the door open, he looked back in just enough time to catch her tracing her lips with those pretty little fingers he liked so much.

His smile turned predatory as he thought to himself once more, _'Mine.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks as always for reading. Please let me know what you thought and how you feel I can improve. It's out of Edo and off the Muramasa's next chapter. Who know, Yukimura might put in an appearance again too. ;-)


	34. Moving Out and Meeting Up

It's late and I've just come back from a trip to New Orleans so I'm hitting the bed ASAP. However, I did want to get this chapter out and give my thank you's to everyone who has been reading this story for so long. I want to give an extra special thank you to my awesome beta, Saturn338, who has kept on helping me out despite having her share of drama.

Many hugs to everyone.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Moving Out and Meeting Up**

There was a clarity in the air that made him feel more invigorated than he had in a long time. Something big was going to happen and he couldn't quite put his finger on except to know that it was going to be good and it was going to happen that day.

As Muramasa took in a good lungful of fresh air, he found himself smiling. He never grew tired of living in the mortal realm. Mayumi had once asked him if he missed being among his fellow Mibu and he had answered her that he honestly didn't. It had been true then and it still was now. He loved his race, truly he did, but he couldn't handle the corruption that had crept in or the colossal waste of life that was made even harder by his gift of Satori. The thoughts of the dying had nearly driven him crazy and the sheer volume of deaths had made it impossible for him to block them out.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, contemplating whether or not to grow it out again. His wife had loved it long but it brought back too many memories of the way she liked to run her hands through it, thus he'd kept it short ever since Chinmei took her life. He hadn't understood what it meant to have the love of a good woman until meeting Mayumi and it had torn him apart to lose her after only a few years of bliss. Even now, he couldn't stand the thought of loving another woman because, if the Mibu didn't get to her first, he wouldn't be able to stand to see her grow old and die before his eyes. Even with the death disease wracking his body, he still looked no older than twenty-five and he would never age either. When his time came, he would simply fade away into dust.

Closing his eyes, he basked in the sun briefly and turned his mind to happier times. For example, the years he'd spent training Kyo to be his successor. Now _those_ were memories he enjoyed replaying in his mind. He would never forget the first time he met him. It was shortly after the child had killed Oda Nobunaga and he had been instructed to exterminate him – the Demon Child who was fated to bring the Mibu to their end.

He had taken one look into those blood-red eyes and known that he would not, _could_ not, kill the boy. There hadn't been a single question in his mind that the Demon Child was going to be a catalyst for change – not when the child bore the much prized eyes of their creators. Demon Eyes Kyo, the last true child of the Mibu. In his heart of hearts, he truly believed that Kyo _was_ fated to bring the Mibu to their end, but he did not believe that it was going to be in the way his people thought. And the reason why was because he knew, more than anyone else, just how kind Kyo was. Oh he was cold and merciless when necessary but he was almost never the first person to strike. No, Kyo was the type who believed in finishing what others had started. If he brought destruction upon the Mibu, it would be through their foolishness.

Taking in another lungful of fresh air, he turned to go back into his house, deciding that he was in the mood for a nice cup of tea. He had a feeling he was going to have visitors shortly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stared at Yukimura's back and tried to guess what was going on in his master's mind. Yukimura was so unpredictable at times that even _he_ had a hard time understanding why he said and did certain things. However, what he _did_ know was that the dispossessed noble was bent on making it to Muramasa's place before Kyo did.

He hadn't been surprised, of course, that Yukimura knew exactly who Kyo was going to see and how to get there - there were very few things going on in Nippon that the youngest Sanada didn't know about. Still, there was a restlessness in his master's manner that didn't sit well with him. Something had happened during the tournament that had shaken him to his core and Sasuke wanted to know what it was.

He and Saizo had been busy setting bombs in the Shogun's home and had therefore missed the tournament completely – which was probably for the best because Saizo had the hardest time seeing his esteemed lord in drag. The uptight ninja was very strict about maintaining the formalities and he was always doing his best to make sure Yukimura presented himself as a proper lord – usually with little or no success.

Ignoring the matter of Saizo's mannerisms, though, he tried to guess as to why Yukimura had grown so silent, especially when he was usually so outgoing - teasing the Sanada Ten when he was usually so outgoing. He sighed and figured that his boss would speak when he was ready. It was not in his nature to pry into the affairs of others and that extended to Yukimura as well. His comrades respected his privacy and he had no problem doing the same but he was still worried nonetheless – Yukimura was the brother who had taken Kotaro's place and he felt the closest to him.

Sasuke was so lost in thought that he almost missed it when the object of his musing stopped and turned to look at him. He caught himself in time and stopped at well, meeting his master's eyes with an inquiring look of his own. Saizo, the only other member of the Ten whom Yukimura had brought with him, had paused at well and was staring at his lord in inquiry.

Slowly, the noble smiled and said, "I think I owe you two an apology. I haven't been myself lately and I know you've been worried."

"Oh no, Yukimura-Sama, you should not have to apologize to your humble servants…," Saizo began but Yukimura silenced him with a shake of his head.

"How many times must I tell you that you will always be people to me? Yes, you might be classified as servants, but that does not mean you are undeserving of respect. But putting that aside, I suppose I should tell you a bit about what happened at the tournament."

"To put it simply, I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. And to make matters worse, I almost had to fight him."

"But who…"Saizo began but he cut himself off as something apparently occurred to him.

"I'm sure you can guess who it was Saizo but I'll leave it at that for now. At this moment, meeting Muramasa is much more important than my personal hang-ups, alright?"

Saizo nodded albeit reluctantly and when Yukimura turned his gaze on Sasuke, the boy could read enough the pain his lord tried so hard to hide, that he found himself giving a curt nod as well. Their interlude was over just as quickly as it had begun and they continued on in silence with Sasuke making a note to inquire of Saizo later who Yukimura might have met.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're almost there," Bon announced in his cheerful voice and Yuya breathed a sigh of relief.

They had been traveling for almost a week and she was dying to take a nice, warm bath and sleep in a proper bed. Her relief wasn't limited to the prospect of having the normal amenities again either. She was dying to meet the man who had raised Kyo. According to Bon, Muramasa was an incredibly strong fighter who had once been one of the most prominent leaders of the Mibu clan. She knew next to nothing about the Mibu but, from what she could tell, they were a race of people who controlled Nippon from behind the scenes and, according to Bon, Kyo was one of them.

She still remembered the conversation she'd had with Bon a few days after they'd left Edo and her shock at finding out that Kyo wasn't really human.

***Flashback***

_They had just stopped for a short break and Yuya had been doing her level best not to show how annoyed she was with Okuni's presence in their group. It wasn't that the woman was going out of her way to be rude to her, not after the first time she'd tried to verbally bully her, but she couldn't stand the way the woman was always staring at Kyo. She knew she was jealous and she could completely understand why other women would be enamored of Kyo but she didn't have to like it._

_As hard as it was, she had finally admitted to herself that she was more than a little possessive of Kyo and she attributed it to the recently epiphany she had after her bold declaration to Okuni that she was willing to give Kyo her heart and her loyalty._

_She was in love with the man._

_Oh, she had tried to reason herself out of it but when Kyo questioned her about Okuni and backed off when she asked him to, her heart had turned somersaults in her chest and she couldn't stop herself from giving him that kiss on the cheek. Any doubts she'd had were firmly erased when he followed her kiss with one that made her bones melt._

_However, she wasn't quite ready to tell Kyo how she felt. In fact, she had a feeling __**he**__ wasn't ready to hear it just yet and so she had promised to keep it to herself for a little while longer._

_Unfortunately, she hadn't taken into consideration that Bon missed nothing and so she hadn't noticed that he was sitting next to her until he said, "Thinking about what to say to him, huh?"_

_She blinked and stared up at him before looking over at Kyo, making sure that he was out of earshot before replying, "Not quite. Actually, I'm still wondering why Okuni is traveling with us."_

_Bon gave her a wide grin and she blushed knowing that her cattiness had shown through in her tone of voice. Instead of commenting on it, though, he simply gave her a pat on the head and said, "She's in pain Yuya-Chan and I intend to fix it."_

_Yuya had no idea how one human being could fix another but, if anyone could do it, it was Bon. He was just one of those people that you __**knew**__ you could spill your heart out to without him laughing or making you feel like a fool._

"_Well, I hope you succeed," she replied before allowing silence to fall once more. She actually wanted to ask him a few questions about Kyo's past but she wasn't quite sure how to word them. The giant seemed to sense this and so he waited in that ever patient manner of his while she collected her thoughts._

"_Bontenmaru-San…," she began, taking a deep breath, "can you tell me a little bit about Kyo? What was he like in the past, before he lost his memories?"_

_Bon stared at her a moment before scratching the side of his face and saying, "He was…like some sort of Demon God."_

_A shiver worked its way down her spine as she replied, "What do you mean? Was he that bad?"_

"_Well, he was what pretty much every samurai strives to be. He was 'The Best.' No one could clear a battlefield faster than him. Heck, I've sparred with him hundreds of times and I've never once beaten him. Oh, I get my licks in but it's that weird Mibu blood of his that pushes him beyond the limits of us humans."_

_Yuya laughed a little at his wording and said, "Bon-San, you make it sound like he's not even human."_

_Bon hadn't chuckled with her. Instead his face had taken on a grave cast and her mirth had died quickly._

"_Bon-San, you weren't serious were you? I know he's strong, but you make it sound like he really __**is**__ some kind of demon."_

"_It ain't far from the truth, Yuya-Chan. Kyo isn't human. You'd best get used to that fact before you fall anymore deeper in love with him. The man is an honest to goodness monster, just like his kinfolk the Mibu, and to make matters worse, he has his own personal demons riding him hard. Crazy isn't it? The demon has his demons."_

_Yuya felt a shudder work its way down her back and, unbidden, she found herself going over all of the times Kyo had demonstrated his extraordinary strength. He was faster and more perceptive than any person she'd ever met and he bounced back from his wounds with uncanny swiftness. It had only taken a few short days for the wounds White Crow had given him to heal into scars. And then there were those red eyes and the fact that Kyo had honest-to-goodness fangs in his mouth. They were there when he grinned and she could feel them whenever he kissed her deeply enough. Now that she thought about it, she had been a fool not to pick up on how very unlike other humans Kyo was._

_She became aware of the fact that Bon was scrutinizing her closely and she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his as she asked, "How many people know that Kyo isn't human?"_

"_Only a handful of folks know. His kinfolk back on Mibu lands know of course but, outside of that, there's us Four Emperors and Muramasa – who's also a Mibu. No one else knows. Question is: What will __**you**__ do now that you know? Gonna' change your mind about loving him?"_

_Yuya was shaking her head in the negative before he even finished his sentence. She loved Kyo for who he was and if he wasn't human…well, that was just one more unusual thing about him._

"_I'm long beyond the point where I could leave him, Bon-San. Kyo is…he's my…well…he's special," she said with a blush. She wasn't ready to speak her feelings out loud just yet and Bon nodded in understanding._

"_Bon, can you please keep __**that**__ a secret for now until I'm ready to tell Kyo?" There was no need to explain to him that the "that" she was referring to was her love for the Thousand Killer._

"_But of course, Yuya-Chan," he said with a grin and she couldn't resist the urge to give him a hug in thanks. He chuckled and returned the gesture._

"_Man, Kyo just doesn't get how good he has it with you. Well, what can you do? In the meantime, is there anything else you want to ask me?"_

"_Yes, there are a few more things."_

_She smiled as he mock groaned and continued, "Bon-San, what kind of people are the Mibu?" And what is Muramasa like?"_

***End Flashback***

Yuya stared at the back of Kyo's head and ran over all of the information Bon had given her. According to him, he'd been sent by Muramasa to fetch Kyo and, on further inquiry, she had found out that Kyo's mentor was very sick. Even though she'd never met the man, she found herself wishing that he could get better. This was, after all, the person who had raised Kyo into the man she loved. If Kyo's presence gave Muramasa the strength to pull through whatever illness he had, she was all for making it to his home as soon as possible.

She smiled as she watched the way Kyo's hair bounced against his back as they walked. It was nearly at his waist now and she made a promise to herself that she was going to talk him into letting her brush it for him someday. Perhaps it was her newly discovered feelings but, if possible, he was growing steadily more handsome to her every day. Her fingers were itching to trace the beautifully defined line of his jaw and she found herself thinking of doing silly things to him - like feathering kisses across his eyes lids when he slept or going up to him and taking his large hand in her own.

'_Oh, Kyo,'_ she thought to herself with longing, _'I'll tell you how I feel soon. I promise.'_

She had never been very good at keeping secrets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I must admit that, while I have been expecting guests, your visit actually _does_ come as a surprise, Yukimura-San," Muramasa said as he appraised the man sitting across the table from him.

Yukimura took a sip of the tea he'd given him and favored him with a smile that was rather charming. The former Elder suspected that there were few people who ever told him "no" and it was obvious from the odd thought he caught from the sullen young man sitting off in the corner and the shinobi standing at rapid attention in the other corner that his servants were intensely loyal to him.

Granted, he'd known Yukimura for a few years. The man had tracked him down after Kyo left and began to make a name for himself along with the Four Emperors. Muramasa had been quite impressed since he kept an extremely low profile and his home was tucked away in the middle of nowhere. Since then, he had received the occasional visit from the displaced noble and he rather enjoyed knowing the young man.

Of course, with Satori, he could see through the Sanada's airheaded dandy façade but he refrained from calling him out on it. The former Elder knew enough of the tragic circumstances of the Sanada clan to understand that much of Yukimura's pride had been stripped from him by Ieyasu Tokugawa and so he left things alone. His only worry was that he knew just how badly Yukimura wanted to fight his pupil and - while he did understand the need for some men to test their strength – he knew Kyo's ability better than the man himself did. There was so much untapped power seething beneath Kyo's surface that he knew most humans didn't stand a chance against him, Yukimura included.

However, it was not his place to meddle in the affairs of mortals. Humans led such brief lives that he could understand their need to do everything they could with the time they had. Yukimura was a passionate man and he sometimes smiled to himself when he looked at him because the youngest Sanada's thirst for knowledge reminded him of the Former Crimson King in the old days before his power and despair started to drive him mad and turned him into a tyrant.

"Is something wrong, Muramasa-San," Yukimura asked, concern written all over his face.

The elder merely smiled and shook his head, "I was just lost in my thoughts Yukimura-San. But, tell me, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Can't I just stop by to say hello to a friend," he replied.

"Please tell that to someone who does not read minds, Yukimura-San."

"There's no hiding anything from you is there? Very well," his face took on a grave cast as he continued, "I'm here because Kyo is on his way here right now and, in fact, he should arrive sometime today because I wasn't that far ahead of him."

"I know my pupil has a rather fearsome reputation but I am certainly in no danger from him. Is there something else that I should know about?"

"I don't suppose you know that he is bringing a young woman with him."

Muramasa paused, now _that_ was news to him but it still didn't explain Yukimura's alarm.

"Yukimura-San, finding the woman who completes oneself is a beautiful thing and I am overjoyed that Kyo has found the one for him. Still, that is no reason for alarm. It's not like you to skirt around the issue. Please tell me what is troubling you so."

Yukimura sighed and put his cup down on the table before resting his hands on the surface.

"Muramasa-San, as you know, I keep tabs on most everything that goes on in Nippon. I knew of the Mibu's existence even before I met you but ever since I made your acquaintance and learned more about your pupil, I have made it a point to keep tabs on any activities the Mibu may have. That said there have been a few disturbing reports that I have received from my spies. For one thing, they moved the seer Sakuya from Edo and it is my belief that they've taken her back to Mibu soil."

That was certainly of interest since Muramasa knew very well what the Crimson King used people like Sakuya for. The fact that the King had relocated her to his domain was indeed worrying since he usually kept himself in strict isolation. It was a side effect of his every growing paranoia.

"Also, there have been reports that servants of the Mibu have been spotted in various towns. Not only that but two of the Four Emperor's have been out and about. And there's more."

Muramasa poured himself another cup and sipped his tea quietly as he waited for Yukimura to continue.

"The girl who travels with Kyo is wanted for supposedly killing her brother, there are noticed posted up of the two of them all over the place. I've met her and she is no more capable of hurting a butterfly let alone killing someone in cold blood and I highly doubt she would travel with Kyo if he had murdered her only living relative. According to rumors, her brother was found sliced to pieces and the village headman was found murdered and partially encased in ice. The average killer doesn't have the strength to cut a man in half and the circumstances surrounding the headman's death suggest that someone with unusual powers had a hand in it. So tell me, what do you make of the situation?"

The former Elder stared at the noble for a long moment before replying, "I'd say you have quite a bit to worry about."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo paused and felt rather than saw his companions stop with him. Somewhere along the way, he had taken the lead away from Bon as his mind and body whispered to him that he _knew_ how to get to Muramasa's home. Every step brought memory upon memory back to him and before he knew it, he was actually looking forward to seeing his old master.

'_I'm going home,'_ his heart told him. Muramasa was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father and the closer he got to their destination the more impatient he grew. There were so many things going through his mind and, as crazy as it was, one of his biggest concerns was what his master would think of Yuya. He had never been the sort to care what other people thought of his choices but Muramsa was the exception. In some secret part of himself, he wanted his surrogate father to _like_ the woman he'd chosen to be his. Of course, it wouldn't change his mind about her but it would give him peace of mind to know that, if anything should happen to him, his teacher would have no problem taking care of Yuya.

"Kyo," Yuya's soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at her. He had no complaints there either. It was a pleasure to look upon his woman. She was so sweet, so kind, so pure-hearted… and she had been filling out quite nicely since the beginning of their journey. Her bust had increased for sure and her features were becoming more defined. Her long, golden hair had lightened from so much travel and those eyes…he always knew when she was thinking of him because their clear green color deepened into a sparkling emerald. They only did that when she was talking to him – never for any other man - and he liked to think that it was because she wanted him the way a woman wants a man.

He resisted the burning need to reach out and touch her and, instead, gave her a tiny nod and replied to her unspoken question, "I'm fine. Muramasa's place is up ahead."

That said, he continued on and listened as she fell into step next to him. For some reason it made him proud to have her by his side.

At the trees began to thin, a hush fell over his group and they traveled in almost completely silence at the foliage gave way completely and they walked into the wide open clearing where Muramasa's house sat.

A gasp sounded and he looked over at Yuya. Her eyes were wide in her face and he had to hide a smile. His former master's home, while modest, was rather large. As far as he recalled, it had four or five guestrooms – not that they ever really held any visitors – and there was a hot spring in the back which had already existed before the house was ever built. He would never admit it to anyone but he was actually quite fond of a long soak and it was even better if he had a bottle of sake with him.

'_You know what would make that soak even better?'_ his mind whispered and he had to hastily move his thoughts onto something else because he absolutely _did not_ want to share thoughts of Yuya and himself together in the hot springs with Muramasa.

Naturally, the man himself chose that moment to appear and he favored all of them with that eternally benign smile of his that Kyo remembered so clearly. The former Elder took his time looking over his group and Kyo had to fight not blush when those wise eyes fell on him and lingered. Demon Eyes Kyo _did not_ get embarrassed but he could tell by the extra little curl that appeared on the corner of his teacher's lips that he hadn't changed his thoughts quickly enough and his adopted father knew exactly what he'd been thinking.

His mind unhelpfully supplied the knowledge that Muramsa had worn that very same look on his face when he had gone through puberty and Kyo had learned that women could do a _whole_ lot more than stand around looking pretty.

Muramsa's gaze softened for just a moment before he addressed the group, "Welcome to my home, friends of Kyo. I would like to assure all of you that I am quite happy to have you visit."

He looked over at Benitora and said, "Yes, Benitora-San, I am indeed a man."

Kyo heard Benitora suck in a sharp breath and hid a grin. It was unnerving at best when Muramasa pulled his mind-reading trick and he listened with amusement as his old master told each of his companions their thoughts.

"Bontenmaru-San, I am quite pleased that you fulfilled my request to bring Kyo here. I have no problem with you bringing Okuni here."

Looking at Okuni he said, "I would recommend that you direct your affections elsewhere. When Kyo makes up his mind about what he wants, not even I can change it. Perhaps you should give Bon-San a chance?"

When Yuya's turn came up, his gentle smile spread out across his face and he held a hand out to her. Yuya didn't even hesitate before stepping forward and placing her hand in his, a testament to how trustworthy his former teacher's manner was. Kyo was shocked, along with everyone else, when Murmasa pulled her into a tight hug and even more so at his next words.

"Wherever did Kyo find such a sweet, young lady? I thank you for your concern over my health, especially since you have never met me before and I also thank you for taking such good care of Kyo. We must sit down for tea, at some point I'd like to hear about your adventures with my pupil."

Yuya flushed and rewarded him with a pretty smile as she nodded.

"I'd be happy to sit down with you Muramasa-San. I'd like to hear about Kyo too."

"Oh, I have stories for you," the former Elder said as he released her, "But first we must get all of you settled in with my other guests and Kyo," his gaze turned serious when it reached his pupil, "You and I _will_ talk. We have quite a bit of catching up to do."

Though his voice was still mild, there was enough steel in there that Kyo knew better than to argue with him. There were only a couple of people that he couldn't handle and Muramasa was one of them. Still, to save face, he merely inclined his head in the barest of nods before striding past his old master into the house.

His keen ears caught the other man's low chuckle and he mentally pulled up the most shocking curse he could think of, knowing that his teacher would pick up on it. Muramasa took in a sharp breath and Kyo smirked as he continued on to his old room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya was overjoyed to find out that she had a room all to herself. They'd spent so much time traveling and staying in inns where they had to save on costs by renting single rooms, that it was pure heaven to have a spot to call her own. She cared deeply about her friends of course but she really didn't enjoy sleeping in the same place as a bunch of men, it offended the strong sense of propriety her brother had bred into her.

Apparently, Muramasa had felt the same way because he wasted no time in letting her know that he did not intend to put her with anyone else. He might also have picked up on her discomfort with Okuni's presence. It was kind of odd to be alone but she had no complaints, especially since her mind went funny whenever Kyo was in close proximity to her these days. And by "funny", she didn't mean joking funny. She meant push-him-down-and-kiss-him-breathless funny.

Her cheeks heated up again and she quickly put a leash on her thoughts. Most people probably would have been terrified to learn that Muramasa could read minds using what he called "Satori" but he gave off such an air of kindness that she couldn't find it in herself to be afraid. Instead, his caring was almost palpable and she had wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and never let go.

'_Is that what it feels like to have a father?'_ she wondered. Yuya had never known her parents and her brother had been extremely closemouthed about the subject. Eventually, she had just stopped asking and tried to content herself with the knowledge that she would probably never know.

In truth, she had been astonished to finally see the man who had raised Kyo. Being around the legendary "Thousand Killer" had given her impression that the person who raised him was a tough, grizzled old man who was just as perverted - if not more - as Kyo.

Instead, she found that his old master looked no older than twenty-five and he could easily have passed for a woman with his delicate features and gentle air. The man had looked positively frail…until she remembered that he had trained Kyo into the fighter he was. She wasn't sure how sick he was but he obviously wasn't so sick that he couldn't tell Kyo what to do. Shockingly enough, the living legend hadn't put up a speck of fight when his master told him in so many words that he fully expected to sit down and have a talk with him.

'_I wonder what he could tell me about Kyo,'_ she thought to herself as she lounged on the futon.

A knock sounded on the door and she stretched a bit before getting to her feet and padding over. Sliding it back, she blinked at the sight before her. Instead of one of her companions, she found a young boy standing there and staring at her with eyes that said he would rather be anywhere else but there knocking on her door.

She blinked in surprise and took him in. His coloring was even more unusual than hers. His hair was actually _silver_ and the eyes that stared back at her were golden, like a wolf's. He had a rather large sword strapped to his back which would have looked ridiculous on any other person of his stature but she had seen enough unusual sights on her journey, that she didn't doubt for one second that he knew how to use it.

Searching her mind, she recalled that Muramasa had said he had other guests staying with him as well and she wondered if the sullen boy in front of her was travelling with his father. Deciding that she didn't want to risk offending the child, she gave him a bright smile and said, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met before. My name is Yuya and you are…?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she got the strangest feeling that he had analyzed her and found her lacking somehow.

"I'd heard that two pretty ladies were staying here, but you don't look like much. Yukimura must be losing his touch."

Yuya did even bother to question who Yukimura was, she was too busy reeling from the fact that she had just been insulted by a kid she'd never met before in her life.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she replied, "I don't know who you _think_ you are but I hope you didn't come here just to insult me. If you find me so lacking, you can take your short self elsewhere and leave me be."

The boy blinked before shrugging and saying, "Orders are orders. I'm Sasuke and I'm here to pass on a message from my master."

"And who is that?" she demanded.

He gave her a look that clearly indicated that he thought she was stupid and responded, "Yukimura. I told you that already."

Yuya felt the beginnings of a headache and responded, "Unfortunately, my mind-reading powers aren't working right now. Who is Yukimura and why would he care about me? And where's your respect for your master? Shouldn't it be Yukimura-Sama?"

Sasuke gave her a blank look and shrugged again. "He likes pretty much all women and what business of yours is it if I just call him 'Yukimura?' It's not like he cares."

Deciding that it was hardly worth it to argue with the child, she dropped that line of inquiry and simply asked, "So what exactly is this message you are supposed to be delivering?"

The boy regarded her with eyes that were far too adult for a moment and said, "He wants to meet you at some point during your stay. According to him, he has information on the murder or your brother."

Yuya felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of her. Her automatic reaction was fear. Just who was Yukimura that he would know about the intimate circumstances of her brother's death? And was he yet another enemy of Kyo? Is so, had the worse come to pass? Was she going to be used against the man she loved?

The young woman didn't realize that she had been backing away from the boy until her spine hit the wall. Recalling that it was never a good thing to show one's fear to others, especially a potential foe, she straightened her spine and asked as calmly as she could, "Why didn't you master come to tell me himself?"

She might have imagined the flicker of admiration that went through the boy's eyes at her fast recovery but he _did_ respond with marginally less contempt in his voice, "He is currently speaking with Muramasa. The two of them have been talking a lot with each other ever since we got here."

Yuya held her silence as she contemplated whether or not to meet with this Yukimura. On the one hand, she might walk right into a trap if she went alone. One the other hand, she strongly doubted that Muramasa would allow anyone with evil intentions into his house and certainly not one who would wish Kyo ill. Even though she had never had a father, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Muramasa considered Kyo to be his own child and she felt just a bit envious of their relationship. Her brother had been all she had and even though they had been sidetracked a number of times during their journey, her desire to avenge his death was still very real.

It was hard to balance out her desire to rely on Kyo with her need to know more about the circumstances surrounding her brother's murder. In the moments when she had time to herself, she had done some serious thinking about why her brother had been killed. The Nozomu she knew had been very kind and very gentle but, if she looked past his usual demeanor, she realized that he had been slowly closing himself off from her for two or three months prior to his death. Had he known that he was going to die? She shivered and shut her eyes at the unpleasant conclusion she was coming to about her sibling.

Even though Kyo had promised to help her with her revenge, he had his own problems to deal with and she hated to burden him with her own. It was that knowledge that made her mind up. She would meet with this Yukimura but she would exercise caution and speak with Muramasa first because she had no intention of creating a situation where Kyo would have to rescue her yet again.

Firmly resolved to get to the bottom of her brother's death, her voice was firm as she said to Sasuke, "Please take a message back to Yukimura-San for me. Let him know that I will meet with him but it will have to wait for a bit until I get some other things straightened out."

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment and she held his gaze until she was forced to blink. When her eyes opened once more, he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinrei contemplated the building before him. He simply could not understand why Fubuki's men had so much trouble bringing Muramasa back. From what he understood, the traitor was slowly dying of the Death Disease and had gone soft from living among humans for so long.

He still didn't understand why Fubuki wouldn't allow him to kill the former elder. As far as he was concerned, all traitors to the Mibu were deserving of death and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he could take on Muramasa. The traitor was expecting to die anyways, so why shouldn't he hasten his end?

A soldier approached him and he didn't bother to look at the man as he spoke, "Shinrei-Sama, we are awaiting your orders. According to our reconnaissance, not only is Kyo here but the outcast Sanada and the child of the Shogun are as well."

The second strongest of the Five Stars inclined his head slightly to acknowledge the comment. He was more concerned with feeling out the ki of each of his opponents. He felt a small pang of disappointment as he found all of the house's occupants lacking. There wasn't a single person who was at his level.

Of course, that wasn't going to keep him from accomplishing his goal. He fully intended to wipe Demon Eyes Kyo from the face of the planet. The Demon Child had been the bane of his race's existence since he appeared so many years ago and, to him, it was an act of justice to bring the accursed "child" to his end, thus freeing his people of their curse.

He was weary of watching the men and women of the Mibu suffering because no children could be conceived and he was tired of seeing them dying from the Death Disease. His deepest fear was that the Mibu clan would disappear completely with no children to carry on its grand legacy. The only children left were the failed experiments that Hishigi manufactured and whom Taihaku jealously guarded.

He closed his eyes and steeled his resolve. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect the people he considered to be family. No matter what happened here, at the end of the day, the Mibu came first. Human lives were fleeting and of no account when held up to the splendor of his beautiful, immortal clan. He fully intended to preserve that beauty however he could and he refused to let the maudlin sentiments of the past interfere with his fight with Kyo.

Thrusting away a half-remembered image of blood-red eyes set in the face of a child who had been imprisoned just for existing, he glared his hatred at the house in front of him and whispered a single word.

"Attack."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next chapter needs no introduction. Shinrei "gets the girl" as it were and gets schooled by Muramasa in the process and Kyo gets really PO'ed. Stay tuned and please don't forget to tell me your thoughts.


	35. Battles and Curses Part 1

Greetings, my dears! It has been far too long and I owe you all an apology for being away for over a year! I know there is very little I can do make it up to you save to give my reasons for the long delay. I was married shortly after the last chapter, which in itself was not enough to make me stop completely. However, I've spent more time being sick this past year than in my entire life and to top it off the recession has taken its toll.

To make a long story short I spent time in the hospital after having bad reactions to medicine prescribed to me, some of which mimicked arthritis and made my hands practically useless while doctors fussed and clucked and brushed me off every time I dare to imply that the medicine they had me on was making me sick. I changed medicines and was okay, for a bit, then started having similar symptoms. 2010 was a year of drama for me and I won't bore you with the details except to say that I'm pretty sure the troubles are over for now. I have said before and I say it again, I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY.

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and checked up on me, wondering if I had died and left you all alone (I'm too stubborn for that ;-) I also want to say thank you to my darling husband who is truly my other half, a real blessing who supported me and comforted me immensely.

I should be back to listing all of my reviewers by the next chapter and I thank you once again for being the sweet people you are.

Without further ado, I present the next chapter in the saga of Kyo and Yuya. And I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes, this is completely unbeta'ed.

Oh, and BTW, since I haven't said it in a while. These characters don't belong to me. They are the sole property of their respective owners. Thank you.

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Battles and Curses**

**Part One**

Kyo knew the exact moment the enemies surrounding the house finally decided to make their move. Perhaps they thought they were launching a surprise attack but he'd known they were there the moment they entered his sphere of awareness. He figured that there were about thirty of them and sighed - they were severely under estimating him by sending so few. A mere score and ten men was nothing to someone who had slain a cool thousand in the space of one day.

He rose to his feet smoothly and took Tenryo in hand. His sword was humming and he allowed the bloodlust it harbored to wash over him. It had been far too long since he'd had a good fight. Perhaps these minions sent by the Mibu would provide a slightly greater challenge than a normal human opponent but he wasn't holding out much hope.

The sounds of Bontenmaru and Benitora stirring in the room adjacent to his told him that they too had picked up on their unwanted guests and were gearing up for action. The two men emerged at the same time wearing identical grins of excitement at the prospect of battle.

Further down the hall, the door to Muramasa's room opened and his mentor exited with another man in tow who looked vaguely familiar but Kyo didn't have the time to try and place him.

Kyo's eyes met those of his teacher and an unspoken agreement passed between them. He didn't doubt for one moment that his teacher had known long before he had that they had enemies closing in. Even though he knew it would be child's play for Muramasa to eliminate all of the threats on his own, he also knew that the sickness afflicting his body liked to manifest itself whenever his teacher exerted himself. Since it was his personal preference that Muramasa remain alive for a good number of years yet, he determined that he would do his level best to keep the former Elder out of his battles.

Though he kept a tight lid on his thoughts, he knew Murmasa must have "heard" a few of them because his serious face became positively radiant as his lips turned up into a gentle smile – the one he saved for when he was particularly proud of him.

Uncomfortable with such open affection, Kyo turned away and nodded to his companions to move out. Once they were gone from his sight he returned his gaze to Muramasa, noting that the unknown man had disappeared. A long moment of silence stretched out between them before Kyo took slow measured steps towards his master, stopping just a few feet away.

"Muramasa..." he began, unsure how he wanted to phrase his request.

As always, Muramasa maintained an air of endless patience while he waited for his emotionally challenged student to say whatever it was he had on his mind.

Kyo took a near imperceptible deep breath and said quietly, "The girl...keep her out of my way...please." The "please" came out in a whisper but he knew his master could still hear it when he nodded in acceptance.

Feeling more than little embarrassed at revealing his concern so openly, he quickly turned and marched away, forcibly turning his thoughts from the "what ifs" and "maybes" of what would happen if the Mibu got their hands on Yuya. He had a battle to fight and he _would_ emerge victorious if nothing else than to protect what was precious to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Muramasa was proud of Kyo. He just couldn't help it. All of the promise he had seen in that little boy with the blood-hued eyes so many years ago was coming to fruition and he couldn't stop the wide smile that came over his face once Kyo was out of sight.

To see the "son" he loved growing into such a fine man and to see the way he had opened his heart up to friendship and romance was more that he had ever dreamed. He'd already determined that he would protect Kyo's precious lady from the moment he saw her, not only because she was good for his pupil but also because he wanted to spare Kyo the pain of losing the woman he loved, just as he had.

Speaking of the little lady, his Satori was picking up stray thoughts from the young woman in question and he realized that she was coming to see him. He briefly cast his senses towards the battle that had begun outside his house, reassuring himself that Kyo and the others would be alright. It wasn't that he didn't think they could handle themselves but, rather, that he had felt the presence of someone who could potentially be very troublesome for Kyo to deal with at his current level.

Another thought occurred to him and he redirected his senses to locate Yukimura and his companions. He breathed a sigh of relief when he located them outside, gearing up to fight against the intruders along with Kyo. Though Muramasa liked the youngest of the Sanada family, the boy had a nasty habit of taking risky gambles and he fervently hoped he would not be so foolish as to tie himself in with the Mibu. Still, he knew well enough that nothing good ever came of excessive interference so former elder decided that he would let things play out as they would unless it seemed as if someone's life were at stake.

With his worries put to rest for the moment, he returned his attention to the matter of Yuya. Judging by the nature of the stray thoughts he was getting from her, she was bothered by something and he was glad that she trusted him enough to set her problem before him.

The distant sound of steel clashing with steel reached his sensitive ears and while he doubted Yuya could hear it, he was not the sort to take unnecessary chances. The moment she appeared around the corner, he went over and tucked her arm beneath his, giving her his most reassuring smile as he said, "I can tell already that something is bothering you. Please, won't you sit and share a cup of tea with me while you tell me all about it?"

She blinked those lovely green eyes of hers and gave a tiny chuckle as she replied, "Is there nothing you don't know? Still, I am more than happy to accept your kind invitation, Muramasa-San."

He gently guided her to his room and said, "Wonderful, I already have a pot prepared. Let's rest a bit while we catch up my dear."

Mentally, he wished Kyo the best and hoped that his pupil was strong enough to come out victorious in the battle raging outside his house. The Mibu foot soldiers were nothing compared to the other presence he felt. His clan had sent someone quite troublesome this time and he hoped Kyo was sufficiently recovered to take the man on otherwise he himself would have no choice but to step in.

Mentally sighing, he forced himself to maintain his smile as he closed the door behind them and sat Yuya down at the low table where the pot and cups rested. If Yuya noticed Yukimura's half empty cup of tea, she opted to make no mention of it verbally or mentally and Muramasa left it alone. Choosing instead to ask, "So how may I ease your mind, Yuya?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo's blood was singing in his ears as he cut down yet another man with his sword and Tenryo hummed in pleasure. It had been far too long since he'd had a good fight. Even though the Mibu soldiers were nowhere near a match for him, they were still a step up from the human opponents he'd been fighting and he couldn't stop the joy that surged through his veins.

He was impressed by the fact that the Shogun's brat was actually holding his own quite well – this he gathered from the few times he glanced over to see how his companions fared. Bon, of course, was plowing through the men like water but there was another man who had joined the battle and, after finishing off yet another Mibu drudge, he paused to take the other person's mettle.

Sometime after the battle began, a person who looked very familiar started taking out Mibu soldiers and as Kyo watched, he finally made the connection on where he'd her. It was the chick who had been at the tournament except the hair was different. What was her name…? It was Yuki something-or-other. Well, judging by the way Yuki something-or-other moved and the flow of ki he sensed around the other warrior, "she" was really a "he."

He didn't have much time to ponder why the cross-dresser was here and fighting on the same side because yet another soldier stepped up and his sword went into motion again. The herd of enemies was thinning considerably by the time the attack came from behind.

It was only his keen senses and lightning fast reflexes that kept him from being seriously hurt when a huge ki dropped in from practically nowhere and he was forced to dodge a wickedly curved blade that nearly caught him square in the back. He twisted around and brought his sword up to bisect the punk who dared to aim for his back and felt his eyes widen in surprise when not only was his attack parried easily but when he was also forced to take a step back.

He barely had time to notice the weird shape of the sword blocking his before its twin came flying towards his head and he jerked his sword free in order to jump back out of range. However, even that wasn't enough because, in a movement he was hard-pressed to follow, the owner of the sword followed him and he was forced to bring his sword up yet again to block both swords. The guy, whoever he was, was years stronger and faster that that White Crow idiot and Kyo took the brief moment while their swords were connected to bring his eyes up to meet his opponent's.

Gold eyes framed with white hair met blood red framed by red-black strands and the voice that spoke to him was precise and eerily formal as his enemy said, "Is that all you have to show me before I kill you Demon Eyes Kyo?"

This time, his mind was sluggish in bringing back the memory of the man he was fighting. Kyo knew he had met the guy before but it was a very distant memory. In fact, he could only catch bits and pieces of what looked like a cell. The details were still slowly filling in when the man pulled away and dodged to the side, bringing his right sword under and up in a slice aimed at his ribs. Kyo ducked his head, predicting that his opponent would attempt to take his head with the left sword and blocked the blade aiming for his ribs.

_**He had been in a cell. It was cold and dark and there was barely enough light from the torches to see anything more than the massive body of his jailer - one of the guy with the mask covering half his face's freaky experiments.**_

Blinding pain burst across his ribs and he forcibly pushed the man back with his sword, fighting the urge to clutch at the wound while he tried to figure out how the heck he could have been wounded when he knew for sure that he'd blocked the man's attack.

_**He saw it. There! Just beyond the guard was a flash of white. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on the object and slowly, the details came to light. It was a kid not much younger than him with white hair and wearing a white and blue kimono. At first he thought it was a girl, especially with the hair pulled back into a girly bun but, on second look, he concluded that it was a boy. He couldn't think of a single girl stupid or brave enough to come down and peek at the infamous Demon Child.**_

"Trying to figure out how I can still hurt you even when you try to stop me Demon Eyes Kyo?"

The words snapped Kyo back from his unbidden memories and he forced himself to concentrate on his opponent.

Forcing a cocky smile onto his face, Kyo replied, "Nope. Just thinking how nice it'll feel to take your head. I'll admit that you aren't a standard Mibu dog, though."

Golden eyes narrowed at his response and the man changed his stance. He placed his right foot forward so that his back leg stretched out and he was in a partial kneel. Then he brought his right arm up so that it was parallel to his right leg and the sword in that hand was held horizontal to his body. The sword in his left hand was raised up over his head, ending in a pose that reminded him very strongly of the way a dancer held his fans when he was about to start a performance. Kyo knew with stunning clarity that not only had he seen a similar stance before but he was also in a bad position. In his hazy memories he saw another man who had once held a similar stance and his body remembered the pain that followed even if he couldn't bring the man's face into clarity.

_**He knew the instant the abomination guarding him became aware of the little boy's presence. The beast shifted and he heard the distinct sound of the creature sniffing the air as it scented prey. A low growl sounded and Kyo heard a panicked squeak as the man moved forward with unnatural grace and speed and plucked the kid up by the back of his immaculate little kimono.**_

Kyo brought his sword up and waited for his opponent to make his move. Usually, he was confident in his abilities to take on any opponent but the man was an unknown and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was outclassed. He knew he wasn't as strong as he once was, that was part of the reason why he sought Muramasa out in the first place. It was bad timing on the part of the Mibu that they had caught up to him now of all times.

"Kyo," Benitora called his name as he made to come over to help, having apparently finished off his quota of Mibu grunts.

"Stay out of it Tora," Kyo growled. Even though he wouldn't go so far as to call any of his companions friends - barring Yuya who was in a different class altogether - he didn't have a pressing desire to see any of them die just yet. And he sure as heck didn't want them dying in his behalf either.

"You might as well let him help you like the coward you are, Kyo," his opponent taunted.

"It's not as if I won't get to them soon enough. Your sins against the Mibu are too great to recount and I am here to be your executioner Kyo. Your running is at an end and your legend has reached its conclusion. Once I'm done with you, the Shogun's pitiful offspring is next."

_**He heard the delighted grunt of the creature as it crouched down and began to fumble at the child. Kyo couldn't control his disgust. Even though he himself was a child he had seen more than most adults ever would. The Mibu were every bit as filthy, often even more so, than the humans they looked down on.**_

"Once I'm done with him, that hulking fool who called himself one of the Four Emperors is next."

_**He had no idea if the beast intended to rape the boy or eat him alive – maybe both. He wouldn't put anything past Hishigi's monsters. Whatever the creature intended, he knew the kid wasn't going to make it back alive. He was such a frail little thing, completely unsuited to the Mibu dungeons. Kyo forced himself to block out the sounds of distress. It wasn't like he could do anything, he was behind bars and his hands were manacled.**_

"_**Help," the boy cried.**_

"The next one to follow is your traitorous master. He is going to die anyways but not before I see that justice is served."

_**Golden eyes framed by white hair connected with his and the pleading in their depths touched on the mercy he had tried again and again to grind out of existence ever since his days with Nobunaga. No one, not even a child of the people he hated deserved to be raped and devoured by a beast like the one guarding him. The Demon Child had never understood the concept of fear and that held true as he marched over, raised a foot and jammed it into the base of the freak's spine using all of his considerable inhuman strength. The creature's knees hit the stone floor as it reared back, hollering in pain.**_

"I'll hunt down everyone you've ever met or talked to. Their blood will pay for your crimes. All remembrance of you will be wiped out."

_**Even though he couldn't escape his cell there was more than enough room for him to stand on the tips of his toes and guide the length of chain connecting his manacles together through the bars and over the beast's head. He braced his feet on the bars and pulled the chain tight across the man's throat. Not once did he take his eyes off of the frightened little boy.**_

'_**Look long and hard at me,' child Kyo thought, 'Fear me and stay far, far away. Live your pampered little life because I cannot be merciful to you a second time.'**_

_**There was a satisfying crack that told him that he'd snapped the beast's neck and the foul stench that told him the creature had lost control of his bowels in death. Gradually, Kyo relaxed his grip and slowly guided it up and over his victims head. Slowly, he backed away from the bars until his legs hit the hard wooden ledge he slept on and he sat down. Only then did he close his eyes, releasing the boy from their spell. He listened as the boy scrambled to his feet and dart off into the darkness as fast as his little feet could carry him, leaving Kyo to wonder when his executioners would remember to come back and kill him. He was so very tired of being a prisoner.**_

Kyo had long since tuned out the man's words and instead pondered how such a frail girly-boy could possibly have grown into a fighter competent enough to actually make him exert himself _and_ draw the blood of the great Demon Eyes Kyo. There was no mistaking the man before him as the same frightened child he'd met so many years ago. Apparently, somewhere in between almost crapping himself due to imminent rape and murder and their current battle the kid had grown up.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't also picked up an attitude that was starting to get annoying. Oh, Kyo didn't expect gratitude from anyone with Mibu attached to their name and he wasn't about to remind the man that he'd saved his butt – literally – before. However, he wasn't particularly feeling all this talk about his sins against the Mibu and all that. The most he'd ever done was shank Nobunaga – and that was a perfectly fair fight, never mind the fact that he was kid at the time and Nobunaga was a grown man. Aside from that he'd mown down twenty, fifty…well, maybe a _few_ hundred of the Mibu's "finest" but that was more along the lines of self-defense and they were expendables in the eyes of the clan leader's anyways.

No matter how Kyo scratched his brain he couldn't figure out why the man had it in for him so bad. The worlds coming out of his mouth were just ignorant - spoken like a true zealot who hadn't the slightest clue what his clan was really like. Kyo didn't believe for one second that the self-righteous prig knew about all the crap that the Mibu had done – from the endless experiments on living test subjects to the thousands upon thousands who had been killed for offending the Mibu one way or the other or those who died from Hishigi's little projects.

The more he thought about it, the madder her got. He wasn't the sort to go trying to fix the wrongs of the world – life was tough and it was kill or be killed - and he made it a point to steer clear of the Mibu but, he disliked hypocrites. And he wasn't about to let himself get taken out by a snot-nose punk who couldn't shut-up long enough for Kyo to point out exactly how wrong he was about his oh-so-wonderful clan. Idiots like the one in front of him could only be schooled one way, and that was with the sword.

The thing was, even though he had a plan for dealing with the fool, his enemy's next words sent Kyo's cool flying out the window. He could ignore threats on his own life. If he had a ryo for every time someone threatened him with death he'd be living in a palace by now being served an endless supply of sake by an army of beautiful women. The threats against his companions were also ignorable for the simple fact that they didn't expect to grow old anyways, what with their chosen occupations and all. He could even ignore threats against Muramasa because the idea of this punk being able to even touch his master was laughable at best and suicidal at worst.

However, this smart-mouthed, pretty-boy with hair like an old geezer's went somewhere that wouldn't have bothered Kyo…if he hadn't met Yuya.

"And do you know what I am going to do once I am done, Kyo?" The man asked.

"I, Shinrei, am going to take that human whore of yours before the Four Elders so that they may question her about that traitor, Nozomu. Then, she too will be executed though, knowing some of my clansmen, they may want to find out what had you so intrigued by her before that happens."

Even though he _knew_ that Shinrei was just trying to piss him off by cycling through threats against his acquaintances that did nothing to stop the surge of emotion that rose up the moment he brought Yuya into the conversation. It was bad enough to threaten her with death but potential rape took it above and beyond to a whole new level.

Kyo blanked out.

The next thing he knew his fist was connecting with Shinrei's face and something animalistic inside grunted with satisfaction at the contact of skin on skin. As much as Kyo loved his sword and saw it as an extension of his body, the man who threatened _his_ woman deserved to get his teeth loosened before he ran him through. Since he'd clearly caught the man by surprise and oh look, Tenryo was conveniently at hand, Kyo channeled his ki faster than he ever had in his life and transferred it to his sword arm.

He didn't even bother to shout out his attack. No, Kyo simply willed it into being, swung his sword, and let loose the strongest mizuchi to date…right into Shinrei's face. Something low in his belly was purring in satisfaction and mild admiration as Shinrei threw his blade up in barely enough time to keep his face from getting ripped off. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough to protect the rest of his body. The wind sliced through the layers of his clothing, greedily seeking out the skin underneath as it pushed him away from its master.

Kyo had just stepped forward, intending to finish the job, when the craziest thing happened. Instead of blood coming away from the wound he inflicted, Shinrei's body seemed to shimmer before a soft pop sounded and the entire thing, swords and all, collapsed into water. He didn't even have time to stare in amazement before a terrifyingly familiar ki manifested itself at his back and he quickly twisted around to block the incoming attack. He wasn't fast enough however because he felt the blinding pain on both of his arms as Shinrei raked his swords across his flesh. His moved back just far enough to keep from losing his appendages and fought to maintain his hold on Tenryo though his body was racked with pain.

The wound on his ribs was still bleeding profusely and he forced himself to ignore the dizziness that was trying to overtake him from loss of blood. Taking a deep breath, he took a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes at his enemy. Kyo knew when to admit that he'd underestimated his opponent and Shinrei was good, he had to give him that. Ordinary Mibu soldiers couldn't manipulate the elements or create such well made clones that he couldn't differentiate the ki that had been imbued into them from a real person. There was also the fact that he couldn't seem to completely block the man. No matter how much he kept his eyes on the man, he still came away bleeding.

"Is this the mighty Demon Child that the Mibu have feared for so long? Can you not even strike a blow against me, one of the Five Stars and thus weaker than the Four Elders?"

Kyo was itching to punch the man again but he was once again in full possession of his faculties. He wouldn't let Shinrei rile him up and trap him a second time. Instead, he kept his eyes on him to see if there were any weaknesses to exploit beside his inability to shut up for two seconds.

"I've taken your measure Kyo and found you lacking. You are no threat and it is time I put you out of your misery," so saying, the water master raised his swords and Kyo felt power ripple over his skin as the Shinrei began to gather his ki.

First one then another pinprick made itself known on his hands, neck, and face. The Thousand Killer thought it was his imagination at first until he rubbed two fingers together and found the skin on them to be paper dry. It was if a vortex was removing ever ounce of moisture in the air and he cocked his sword, bracing himself for whatever Shinrei was about to do.

For the first time in a very, very long time, he was helpless to make a move. Shinrei was faster than anyone he'd ever encountered and his offense and defense were both top-notch. His knowledge of his opponent's moves was practically nonexistent and if he moved, who knew what would happen to his servants who had long since stopped fighting and were watching the face-off between himself and the Mibu soldier. He didn't especially care what happened to them but he never had and never would use other people as a shield. Demon Eye's Kyo met all obstacle heads on.

The problem was he wasn't entirely sure he could handle what Shinrei was about to throw at him because it was like nothing he'd ever felt.

The tension was thick and just when Kyo had decided to screw it and attack first. Shinrei simply vanished.

Kyo blinked and in the split second before he opened his eyes again he heard a voice whisper off to his right, "Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu."

And then he knew no more as several things slammed into his body and his world turned red with pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya paused, her cup half-way to her mouth, as a cold feeling slithered down her spine.

Usually, she wouldn't have worried about it since the seasons were changing and it _was_ getting colder but the sensation didn't originate from any external source. She simply had a feeling that something was very wrong.

"Are you well Yuya-San?" Muramasa said asked.

Raising her eyes to meet his, she replied, "Something's wrong Muramasa-San."

"What do you mean? Is it about Yukimura?"

She shook her head in the negative. Her fears on that score were put to rest. Muramasa had assured her that the man was harmless and probably did want to genuinely help. He'd even convinced her to the point that she was looking forward to meeting the man. No, her fears had nothing to do with what she knew and everything to do with how she felt.

Her first thought was to wonder how Kyo was doing. Even though she knew he valued his privacy she had the strongest urge to see him as soon as possible.

Placing her cup back down on the table, she got to her feet and bowed to her host.

"Are you leaving so soon, Yuya-San?"

"Please excuse me Muramasa-San but I can't shake the feeling that I need to see Kyo."

"Surely it can wait?"

Something about Muramasa's tone struck her as odd and she peered at him intently. She knew her suspicions were confirmed when no sooner had the thought crossed her mind that he was trying to distract her then he lowered his lashes, effectively masking the emotion in his eyes.

"Muramasa-San…please tell me what's going on. I'm used to Kyo keeping to himself but I haven't heard a single peep from Bon-San or Tora-San and those two are constantly fighting. Something's wrong, I can feel it in here." She tapped her chest to illustrate her point.

Muramasa raised his eyes to hers once more and replied, "And if there was something wrong, what can you do? I mean no insult, but there are beings on this planet that can kill you with no more than a thought, myself included."

Yuya paused but no matter how she turned it over in her head, her fear for what might be happening to Kyo overrode any fears she held for herself. If she had to die, she would prefer it be while knowing Kyo was alright.

Muramasa gave her a resigned smile and said, "I don't have to be able to hear thoughts to know Kyo has certainly found himself a treasure in you."

Setting his own cup on the table he rose and asked, "Are you armed at all?"

Yuya nodded and said, "I keep my revolver on me at all times and I have throwing knives."

"I'll keep close to you just in case. I have no desire to see Kyo come to harm but I do want him to understand that I take his coming here to see me very seriously. He needs to understand that the Mibu are not to be taken lightly and there is still quite a bit for him to learn."

"Has a fight already start then? Don't tell me Kyo is…" Yuya had a hard time controlling the panic that crept into her voice at the thought of Kyo being hurt or worse.

"No, Kyo isn't going to die. He's much too strong and stubborn for that but I sense that I will probably have to step in this time. Someone troublesome has appeared. Come, we must stop wasting time. Kyo needs us."

Yuya followed as close as she could, her stomach twisting into tighter knots with each step. The thought flitted across her mind that if Muramasa felt Kyo needed his help, how could he have possibly hidden that from her if she hadn't already sensed something bad happening? Would he have simply excused himself and left her behind to wonder?

"I would have done nothing of the kind Yuya-San," Muramasa responded to her unspoken thoughts.

"What would you have done?"

"I would have implanted a suggestion in your mind for you go to sleep and you would have woken up none the wiser."

Yuya's step faltered and she caught herself. "You can _do_ that?"

"That and much more, I wasn't exaggerating when I said I could kill you with a thought. Does that frighten you?"

Yuya thought about what she'd seen of Muramasa so far and replied, "A little, but not enough to make me run screaming. I think you are a truly good person, Muramasa-San."

She might have imagined the hint of sadness in the older man's voice when he said softly, "Thank you. That means quite a bit coming from you."

"Oh, I'm sure a girl like me is nothing special. I don't have the fighting abilities of my friends or your wisdom," she was glad he could see her blush.

"Perhaps that is true, but Kyo chose to bring _you_ to me and that tells me all I need to know. However, we shall speak about that later. Our enemy is upon us and you must be strong."

The young woman nodded and shaded her face as Muramasa slid open the door to his home and sunlight streamed into the entrance. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the change in light and froze at the sight that greeted her.

She forced herself not to become sick as she took in the scene. There were dead bodies everywhere and blood, so much blood that she didn't know where to look first. Still, her initial shock was nothing compared to the sight that greeted her when Yuya looked for the man she loved. Of all the things she had never wanted to see, seeing Kyo's blood-soaked body on the ground was at the top of the list. Everything else disappeared but him. What was eerie was just how peaceful he looked with his glorious red-black hair spread out around his head and his face relaxed in unconsciousness. He might have been sleeping if his clothes weren't soaked in so much blood that even she could tell the black was now burgundy.

She had to mouth his name the first time, because her voice wouldn't come out.

Muramasa turned and said something to her but she couldn't hear him because her heart was pounding in her ears.

The second time, she actually managed to whisper Kyo's name. It wasn't until movement in her peripheral vision brought her attention to the stranger raising his sword to hurt her love that her world expanded ever so slightly to allow her to take in Kyo's enemy and therefore her enemy.

All sense of self-preservation fled before anger. How dare this man hurt _her_ Kyo! He hadn't even bothered to look at Muramasa and her when they exited the house. So he didn't see her as a threat, did he? So he thought he could murder the man who held her heart in his hands? The same man who had protected her again and again? Who teased her and made her mad but made up for it when he looked at her like she was his sole salvation? Like she was the most beautiful woman in the world?

A small, childish part of her wanted to curl up and cry but Yuya was too angry to even consider giving into the urge. No, she would protect Kyo even if she had to die trying, just as he always protected her. She ignored Muramasa's warning and instead, reached into the folds of her kimono and pulled out her revolver.

Avoiding Muramasa's hands as he moved to restrain her, she ran forward, forcing every ounce of her strength into her legs to make them go faster than they ever had before.

The third time she said Kyo's name it came out in a bellow and the echo of it followed her as she flew across the field of bodies.

"KYOOOOO!"

The sound gave pause to the man preparing to kill Kyo. It was more than enough for her slide her body between him and Kyo and to bring her gun up to point it square at his chest. She had never wanted to take the life of another person…until now.

Green eyes clashed with gold and she said, without a hint of the fear that was desperately trying to gain a foothold and bring her back to her senses, "I don't know who you are, but if you touch him again I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don't walk away from this place."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's nice to be back and I hope I didn't disappoint. My writing skills are a bit rusty. The second chapter should be coming soon and I hope you enjoy my take on one of my favorite parts of the series. Next chapter is the KISS and we know how that goes. Please let me know what you think and where I could improve. I hope Shinrei was not too OOC but I figured if anything could get Kyo going, some Yuya taunting would do it. Thank you as always.


	36. Battles and Curses Part 2

And here we are with the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope the wait wasn't nearly as excruciating as last time and I made sure I didn't leave you with a cliffie this time.

I want to extend my thanks to: lotte, jane23, MaraSeti, arcangel123, SSJ04 Mewtwo, Kura-sama, quivering quill, Orihime-San, peckforever, midnight blue08, fan girl 666, chelay, greenteagoddess, Evie, P, Xxdark wolf girlxX, Cerawitch, Indygodusk, mouseter, dmg, battenburg, tangled6, inuchan4u, chiz, Gohanzgirl, Jackson, DarknessFlameWolf, Nenene-s, Yoru Shichiyou, Atradis, Shelly, lmamc, Saints, Serena530, missjewels, sess18, alex¸ OnimeKyo-Kyuubi¸ xxAwesomeLucyxx (your intuition was on point, hon, I am 100% female ;-), Ally-chan1447, Princesa de la Luna, J Luc Pitard, AwesomeOliver, ..OooO., Diddune, Dragowolf, and isara-love,

I also want to give you all extra thanks for the overwhelming number of congratulations I received on my marriage and the kind concern you all showed for my health. To say I was ecstatic would be an understatement of just how happy you made me. Thank you, thank you, and thank you again very much.

:Hugs:

**Midori no Me**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Battles and Curses**

**Part Two**

Normally Shinrei would have laughed at the thought of a mere human standing up to him. The fact that said human was a woman should have made it even funnier. However, all it took was one look into her clear green eyes to kill his amusement. Of course, the girl was no threat – her ki barely even registered with him – but the way she stared at him, challenging him, was enough to give him pause.

He personally didn't care about the fact that she had a revolver leveled at his chest - it wasn't as if the weapon were fast enough to do him damage anyways. However, he had to wonder why she was stepping to him at all when she was obviously outclassed. The Mibu kept track of all things concerning Demon Eyes Kyo, so he knew quite a bit about the girl before him. Yuya Shiina - aged 16, an orphan, the adopted sister of that traitorous shaman Nozomu Shiina, and Kyo's companion - was not quite what he had expected.

One might have thought that a girl who was so deeply connected to, not one but, _two_ members of the Mibu clan would be more…well, more _something_. As it was, she was a tiny thing, weak as a babe, and the air she gave off was completely unassuming. The only credit he could give to her was that she was pretty enough and her coloring made him wonder if she had foreign or even Mibu blood far back in her family tree, it had been known to crop up from time to time.

Still, though his mind told him any number of reasons why he should simply kill her and finish Kyo off, his gut told him not to underestimate her worth. It wasn't her threatening him that held him back, it was more like the aura she gave off reminded him of Sakuya. And the drama surrounding Kyo, the seer, and Kyoushiro was legendary amongst his people.

'_Perhaps,' _he thought, _'I can make use of this girl.'_

Shinrei was no fool; a lone wolf like Kyo wasn't the type to keep a woman like Yuya around if he didn't have some type of attachment to her and he had no qualms about using that to his advantage.

'_Little, girl, I'll make you rue the day you allowed yourself to get involved with Kyo,'_ he told her mentally as he shifted the position of his sword, _'But first, I'll play with you a bit.'_

So saying, he moved forward with the bare minimum amount of speed, nimbly dodging the bullet she fired at his chest, and raked her lightly – for him – along her side. She made a sound like a wounded bird, staggering back and he wondered if he'd discouraged her from standing up to him when something tiny and fast flew past his face, lightly brushing his cheek. He would have ignored it if he hadn't noticed the tiny knives tucked between the knuckles of her free hand at the same time a tiny dab of blood welled up from the cut she'd inflicted on his cheek.

'_So, not quite as harmless as she looks,' _he thought with faint admiration. Of course, he would have to punish the girl for her audacity and he did so by allowing one of his swords to dissipate into mist before grabbing the hand with the gun and squeezing it just hard enough to force her to drop the weapon. He took great care not to break her frail human bones as he twisted her arm behind her back and – knowing that none of her companions would dare attack with her in the way – allowed his other sword to dissipate as well so that he could catch the hand with the knives she tried to swing at him.

Forcing her hand into a fist so that the knives continued to protrude from between her knuckles like a cats claws, he brought it close to her own throat and allowed them to rest lightly against her neck. In that position, they both had a clear view of Kyo lying sprawled on the ground and as they watched, the Demon Child stirred, his eyelids flickering a bit to signal his imminent return to consciousness.

Shinrei had to give Yuya credit for not losing her cool as he brought his lips close to her ear, his breath an intimate caress on the gently curved shell as he said, "Shall I let Kyo's first sight be of you with this pretty neck decorated in red?"

She stiffened and he felt the slight pressure through their joined hands as she swallowed before saying quietly, "Only if it gives him the strength to beat you in return."

Her firm tone left him with no doubt that she meant every word and his grudging admiration for her grew by a hair. Though he despised Kyo, he couldn't fault him for choosing a woman with such devotion – it was a quality that he prided himself on. It was truly a pity that she wasted her sentiments on a man like Kyo, else the water user would probably have left her alone.

A groan brought his attention back to the man in question and he tightened his grip on the girl when she moved as if to go to him.

"Ah, ah, a lesson must be learned here Yuya-San," he said and she jerked in surprise.

"How did you know…," she began but he cut her off.

"Did you think we wouldn't know everything about anyone who unwisely chose to side with Kyo?"

"I barely know anything about you Mibu," she replied.

"Oh? Then prepare to be educated as to why we are the _true_ rulers of Nippon. However, the time for talking is past. I suggest you take a moment to pray that Demon Eye's Kyo is as fond of you as you are of him."

That said, he focused once more on Kyo and his breath almost caught at the sight of blood red eyes boring into his own. The air grew thick with killing intent and the feeling only intensified as the Thousand Killer's eyes slid from his own to rest on Yuya's body, taking particular interest in the knives pressed to her neck.

Nothing could have prepared him for what Kyo did next. In his entire life, from the time his father left him in Fubuki's care to his entire career as one of the Five Stars, no one had ever been able to move after being assaulted by his water wyrms. He should have known that the infamous Demon Child would be the exception.

Kyo made a sound deep in his throat that sounded very much like a growl and dug the tip of his sword into the ground. Though his movements were slow, he still managed to make them look graceful as he shifted his body by increments until he was resting on his knees.

Shinrei was about to utter a disparaging remark about how weak Kyo was but the sheer amount of murder looking out at him from those piercing red eyes made the words stick in his throat and he took and involuntary step backwards.

He could see Kyo's jaw working and a tiny dribble of blood bubbled from the corner of the other man's mouth as he slowly, slowly got his feet beneath him and – with the aid of Tenryo - rose upward for what seemed like hours until his was swaying on his feet.

A lesser man would have made a pitiful sight if he were in Kyo's shoes, what with his long, red-black hair matted and tangled with blood and his clothes all but torn to shreds. However, for just a second, the younger man could see exactly why the Mibu feared him so. Those eyes of his didn't just inspire fear, they demanded submission from all who had the audacity to challenge their owner - they were the eyes of a king.

The two men stared at each other for a while longer before Kyo opened his mouth and demanded in a raspy voice, "Let her go, Shinrei."

Shinrei narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Yuya briefly before relaxing once more. Feigning an air of deliberation, he forced Kyo to wait a few additional moments before replying, "I think not. I am quite curious as to how you managed to ensnare such a fascinating woman. Tell me, Kyo, just _how_ important is she to you? How far would you go to save her life?"

Kyo's eyes deepened into a darker shade of crimson and Shinrei could feel him calling on his powers, something which should have been impossible for someone in his condition. Intrigued, he tapped into his own ki and began to weave an attack of his own - he had a little surprise for Kyo and his precious Yuya.

"Are you that much of a punk that you have to hide behind a woman?" Kyo said.

The strongest of the Five Stars snorted in derision at the mere notion of being afraid and responded, "Ask me that when you aren't half dead from an attack I myself used. No, Kyo, I want to put you to the test. I confess that it isn't nearly as entertaining to kill you when you aren't at full strength and so…," he allowed the words to trail off as he relaxed his grip on the arm he had twisted behind Yuya's back.

Pressing a pressure point on her wrist which forced her to drop the knives, he guided her around until her front was pressed flush against his chest. Keeping his eyes on Kyo's, he transferred her wrist to his other hand so that both her hands were held captive behind her back by only one of his.

"Shinrei," the legend's voice held a strong not of warning which he ignored entirely.

"Kyo," Shinrei mimicked his tone and smirked as irritation etched itself across his enemy's face.

Ignoring the girl's struggle to get free, he mockingly trailed a finger from the crown of her head down, down through the soft, golden strands of her hair and over the fine bones of her cheek. He took a moment to tease the peach-soft skin of her delicate throat with his finger, the implied threat clear enough that Kyo's fingers tightened convulsively on the hilt of his sword. Gliding his hand over the gently rounded curve curves of her shoulder, he continued downwards until he could slide his arm around her waist and hold her even tighter.

"I think," he began as his head descended, "that I will see for myself why you like this girl so much."

Not once did his eyes leave Kyo's as he bent down until his lips were level with the young woman's. Though he could feel the way she tried to hold herself stiffly away from him, he didn't allow that to deter him from his goal. No, he savored the blazing anger in the Demon Child's eyes as he gathered his ki and brushed his mouth across that of the woman Kyo had claimed as his own.

"No…," Yuya squeaked out and he took the opportunity her open mouth presented to deepen the kiss, thereby sealing her fate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuya had never been able to imagine what it would be like to be raped. She had heard horror stories but such an occurrence was unlikely with first her brother then Kyo around. Always, she had been protected by those around her and she wondered if she was being punished for her lack of awareness because, as Kami-Sama was her witness, the kiss that Shinrei forced on her made her feel every bit as violated as if he had pried her legs apart and had his way with her.

It wasn't that his kiss hurt - she almost thought she would have preferred pain over the mocking way he kissed her – rather he gave her a lover's kiss and that was what made it the worst. Even though her mind knew he was only doing it make Kyo mad, that didn't stop the tide of shame that welled up in her as he slid the tip of his tongue between the lips she'd parted in protest and went where no one save Kyo had ever gone before.

And then…then it went from bad to worse.

Just as she was about to bite down on the offending appendage, something long and slick that couldn't possibly be his tongue entered her mouth from the spot where their lips were joined. She had the sickening impression that something living had just been introduced into her body and had to fight the urge to vomit as it began to move down her throat.

She felt as if she were suffocating and began to struggle desperately against her captor who released her and stepped back, staring at her with dispassionate golden eyes as she brought her hands up to her neck as if that would keep the thing working its way down from doing whatever it was planning to do.

Yuya opened her mouth to try and speak but nothing would come out but a terrible strangling sound. As if from a distance, she could hear her friends calling her name but it was Kyo's softly murmured "Yuya" that gave her the strength to turn around and take a few staggering steps towards him, one hand outstretched to grab hold of his arm.

Within moments, her ability to breathe returned as the thing Shinrei had put into her moved on and she was about to sigh in relief when a sharp pain in the vicinity of her chest caused her knees to buckle. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grit her teeth to keep from crying out and her hands automatically flew to press against her left breast where her heart was.

'_Please Kami-Sama, don't let me die without telling Kyo how I feel,' _she prayed.

"Yuya," she dimly heard Kyo say her name and the naked concern in his voice helped her to blink back the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes. The pain in her chest began to fade as quickly as it started, though she still felt as if there was something coiled in the vicinity of her heart, and she was eventually able to gather her feet beneath her in order to rise slowly. Her knees almost buckled though, belying how long she'd really been laid out. Fortunately, Kyo was close enough to catch her and pull her into the shelter of one arm and she clung to him as tightly as she could.

"What did you do to her?" Kyo demanded.

"Humph, to think I would see the day when you would display such concern over someone else. How weak you've grown Demon Child," Shinrei said with a shake of his head.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Mibu dog. Answer the question."

"So impatient," the Mibu responded with mocking resignation, as if the matter of what he'd done to her were of little consequence. In that moment, Yuya decided then and there that she hated him. Here she was, a living, breathing person who had done little to antagonize him, and he had summarily molested her and forced Kami-Knew-What down her throat. And now he had the nerve to dangle the answer to a question she desperately needed to have a reply to in front of them.

Forcing her back straight, she gathered up all of her hurt and shame and used it to feel the flames of her anger. Allowing that to fuel her courage she said in a voice that left no room for argument, "Tell me what you did to me. You owe me that much at least."

Yuya could feel Kyo's surprise that she was actually able to talk to her attacker and it was mirrored briefly on Shinrei's face as he redirected his attention back to her.

"You are unusual for a human, most would have been throwing a fit by now," he said, almost to himself.

"That's neither here nor there, tell me what you put into me," she demanded a second time.

She might have imagined that the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly before he replied, "Since you asked so nicely, it's a water wyrm. To be more specific, it's a type of curse."

"And what do you hope to gain by cursing me with this…this thing? Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

"To put it simply, I want to see just how strong Kyo really is. I find myself curious about why Muramasa has put so much faith in him. Besides that, I have waited a long time to cross swords with Kyo and when I kill him I want it to be at full strength to show Muramasa and those within the Mibu who would follow him just how misplaced their trust in him is. Consider yourself the incentive for him to improve his skills."

"I still don't understand what the curse has to do with any of that."

"It's my way of insuring that Kyo does what I want in a reasonable amount of time."

Yuya had a sinking feeling that she really didn't want to know the answer to her next question but she had to ask.

"And what is a reasonable amount of time to you."

She forced herself not to flinch as those golden eyes of his met and held her own and he said with an eerie gentleness, "Sixty days."

One more question remained and she took a deep breath, tightening the grip she had on Kyo's arm and drawing strength from his presence as she asked, "And…what happens after sixty days?"

"After sixty days, if Kyo can't defeat me…my water wyrm will devour your heart."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If Kyo could have wished for anything after Shinrei's announcement, it would have been for the ability to turn back time and redo his battle with him. Even if he had been killed, he would have preferred that over the way Yuya seemed to break apart in his arms.

Though he logically knew that there was nothing he could have done to keep her safe while he was lying there unconscious, he couldn't stop the pain of knowing that he'd been unable to deliver on his promise to protect her this time. He tightened his hold until her cheek was pressed against his chest and his heart clenched at the way she clutched at the folds of his tattered clothing. A shudder passed through her tiny frame and he held her even tighter, wishing for once that he could tell her that everything would be okay.

Though he usually remained emotionally detached in battle, Shinrei seemed to have the uncanny ability to pinpoint and exploit his weaknesses. Unfortunately, his weakness was small, blonde, green-eyed, and fearless wherever he was concerned and now her loyalty to him meant she might not survive another two months. His heart swelled with hatred for the Mibu dog standing in front of him and he promised himself that he would take his time in killing the man.

"Yuya," he said quietly, and she went still before bringing her head up so that she could look at him. Her face was so pale and those emerald eyes seemed to take up even more space than usual. Even her lips seemed to be void of color and he fought the urge to press his own to them in order to erase the memory of the other man's kiss.

He gently moved a lock of hair that had fallen on her cheek and tucked the golden strand behind her ear as he said, "I want you to leave me and go back to Muramasa."

"But Kyo…," she began and he pressed a finger to her lips to keep her from saying anything else.

"I'll be fine woman," he replied, teasing her lightly with his old form of address.

She relaxed and a tiny smile touched her lips before she nodded, turned and did as he asked.

"Are you actually going to try and fight me again?" Shinrei asked incredulously as he held out his hands and his twin swords rematerialized.

"If I defeat you here and now, will you set the girl free from your curse?"

"I give you my word I will. But are you sure you can stand up to me a second time?"

Kyo smirked and said, "We won't know until I try."

With that, he drew on the ki he'd been using earlier and swung his sword as he cried out his attack, "Mizuchi!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy," Muramasa said with a shake of his head. Kyo could really be so thickheaded at times. Here Shinrei had given him a chance to get strong enough to beat him and he chose now of all times to forget everything he'd taught him about choosing his battles wisely and was going off half-cocked to a battle he had already lost. He had to give the boy good marks for effort but he could see that the time had come for him to intervene.

Waiting until Yuya reached the safety of his porch, he pressed her down into onto a stool he kept there for the nights he enjoyed a cup of tea outside. She was so distraught that she was broadcasting her thoughts more strongly than usual and his heart went out to her. Despite her strong façade, the poor girl was terrified and he took a moment to project soothing thoughts to her mind in order to help her calm down.

Patting her on the head, he moved towards the two men facing each other and paused when Kyo swung his sword and set loose an impressive Mizuchi. However, unsurprisingly, Shinrei cut through the attack and moved forward to score yet another hit on the other man that left him sprawled out on the ground once more. Sighing at the antics of his stubborn pupil, Muramasa stopped before Kyo's prone body and watched as he attempted to rise yet again.

Bending down, he laid a hand on his struggling student's forehead and, bypassing the part of his mind that urged him to keep on fighting a hopeless battle, sent a direct command to his brain for his body to stop. With a tiny "oof" Kyo's body relaxed and the former Elder watched him for a few seconds to make sure he couldn't override his command.

"What did you do to me, old man?" Kyo growled out, his eyes blazing.

"Not only am I saving you from yourself, I am protecting that girl you are so fond of from watching you get your hind parts handed to you. Did it ever occur to you to think how she would react to seeing you killed right before her eyes?" Muramasa said, making sure his voice was sufficiently cold enough to convey his displeasure.

To his credit Kyo shut up as he mused that over in his thick head.

"Really Kyo, I know you hate relying on others but I taught you better than to let your emotions get the better of you and there is only so far that sheer strength of will can carry you."

"I didn't ask for your help Muramasa," the ungrateful brat said.

"Well, that's just too bad because _you_ are going to get it. Now quiet down and rest, I'll deal with this pup."

As he reached down to pick up Tenryo from where Kyo had dropped it, Shinrei addressed him.

"Have you come to die as well, Muramasa?"

"Die?" Muramasa said mildly as his fingers touched the hilt of the sword.

The sword began to hum immediately in response and the blade emitted a glow so bright that everyone in the general area, save the blacksmith himself, had to shield their eyes. Raising it up high, Muramasa kept his eyes trained on his enemy as he listened to Tenryo howl and basked in the feeling of pure power that rushed through his veins. Though he usually preferred pacifism, he couldn't deny the excitement that came from knowing he was about to go into battle with a strong opponent. His heartbeat sped up bringing with it an addictive high that he hadn't felt in a long while.

Tenryo's howl grew louder and he allowed the sword's power to whip around in the air around him. The trees shook as a mini gale blew through, tearing up blades of grass as Tenryo's wind raced to and fro across the clearing. He let the sword have its fun before bringing its power to heel and confining it to the vicinity of its physical blade.

"So you think I come to you to die, young man?" he gave the man a smile to show how truly amused he was by the notion before continuing, "I think…not."

He had to give the silver-haired man points for maintaining his composure, Fubuki would have been proud if he had been there to see him. Golden eyes scanned him, no doubt looking for openings and he allowed him time to form whatever plans he wanted. Unlike his own pupil, Muramasa understood from watching the previous battle and listening to the dialogue between the two men that Shinrei knew the value in backing off when necessary. It was no hardship for him to let the boy make the first move and he didn't disappoint.

Whereas he had been toying with Kyo, feeling him out before going for the kill, Shinrei didn't hesitate before yelling out "Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu" and sending his eight water dragons after him.

Muramasa did not even have to move his sword so summon a Mizuchi that tore through the dragons, dispersing them into mist before ripping through Shinrei's body. Unsurprisingly, the younger man dispersed into mist and Muramasa turned around quickly, bringing his sword down and slicing through the water blade that was headed towards his back, only stopping when it came to rest lightly on Shinrei's neck.

All in all, he estimated that it had taken about two seconds for the two of them to go from staring each other down to his sword finding its way to his opponent's throat.

'_Not bad for an old man,'_ he thought to himself.

A streak of red caught Muramasa's eye and he saw that the man was bleeding from a cut on his right arm.

"Now quite fast enough, were you?" he said lightly.

"Tenryo never _did_ enjoy it when his prey eluded him. Had I truly wanted you dead, he wouldn't have let you off with a mere cut."

He allowed his words to sink in before continuing, "If you so desire, we can go again but I'm not so sure that would be in your best interests."

"How touching the concern of a traitor is," was his mocking reply.

"Me…a traitor? Why? Because I took the Demon Child and left Mibu lands?"

"Of course that's why. You _knew_ it was prophesied that Kyo would bring nothing but disaster to the Mibu. You, who were one of the Four Elders, should have protected us by killing him and instead we are left with misfortune after misfortune. Not a single child had been born naturally since he appeared and more and more people are succumbing to the death disease."

"And did it ever occur to you that perhaps I kept Kyo alive to keep the Mibu from disappearing altogether?"

Shinrei let out a bitter laugh and stepped back from Tenryo's edge.

"If Kyo is some sort of savior then why hasn't he done anything to help us? What could a monster like him with those evil red eyes possibly do except destroy everything we have ever worked for?"

"Let me answer your question with one of my own. How could Kyo possibly have brought as much misfortune as you claim? The Mibu have always had a hard time reproducing and the death disease existed long before he was born. Do you really think anything would be gained by killing him now?"

"It would certainly make me feel better," was the reply.

"Putting aside your childishness, I want you to take a moment to ponder why it is that someone as radically different as Kyo first appeared among the Mibu in the first place. The Mibu have needed to change for centuries and I believe Kyo to be the catalyst for that change."

"Now you're speaking utter nonsense."

"Am I? I sense that you are an honorable man Shinrei and I can't fault you for wanting to protect your family but the next time you see Fubuki and the rest, I want you to ask them what it is you are really fighting for. I tell you this, the fight goes far beyond such petty concerns as Kyo being some sort of harbinger of doom."

He could see the wheels turning in that silver head but when he moved to step forward, Shinrei hopped backwards and sent a water dragon at him that forced him to dodge.

"I'll not be fooled by your empty speeches. Still, I have wasted enough time on you. You have sixty days to prepare the Demon Child to face me and I'll see for myself why you have given up so much for him. I will await you in the Mibu lands. And Kyo," he turned his eyes towards the prone man, "don't be late."

With those parting words, his body dissolved into a puddle of water and he was gone.

'_The boy is good, I'll give him that.'_

Muramasa hadn't even noticed when the real Shinrei slipped away during their conversation to leave him talking to a clone.

Shaking his head, he looked around at the mess that was made of his front yard and sighed - he hated having to clean up bodies. A grunt sounded at his feet and he blinked before turning his attention back to a glowering Kyo. Sometimes, he swore the boy had the most talkative eyes he'd ever seen. He supposed the kami had given him those eyes to make up for his inability to express himself like normal people, although he _was_ doing a lovely job of conveying his emotions whenever Yuya entered the picture.

Ignoring his pupil for the moment, he spoke to the other men in the clearing, "Bontenmaru-San, Benitora-San, Yukimura-San, won't the three of you please help with the clean up? As for Okuni-San…," he looked around and saw no sign of her though he was certain she had been outside before. Shrugging, he looked at Kyo and casually waved his hand, releasing his body from its mental imprisonment.

"Come Kyo," he said, "We have a lot of work to do and only sixty days to do it. For now, resting up is our priority and then you and I are going to have a talk that has been long in coming."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there we go. I hope you like my rendition of THE KISS. As always please let me know what you thought and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Many hugs.


	37. Painful Realizations and Sweet Revelatio

Well here we are with the next chapter in our saga. Sorry for the long wait. Per usual, real life gets in the way but I won't bore you with the details since I know you are here to read a story and a story you shall have.

With regards to this chapter, suffice it to say that there is a treat in store by the end and I won't say anything more except to thank everyone who has kindly reviewed and waited patiently to read more of the story.

Please...enjoy.

**M****idori no Me**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Painful Realizations ****and ****Sweet Revelations**

Muramasa managed to take three steps through the entrance to his home before he staggered and had to catch himself with a shaking hand on the wall. He tried to hold back the cough that began to work its way up his throat but his body would have none of that. The sharp metallic tang of blood filled his mouth and his entire frame shuddered and heaved as his disease punished him for exerting himself.

A sickening gurgle filled the air and he closed his eyes in pain and no little shame as he realized that it was coming from his own lips. His vision flickered and he tried to ignore the spots of blood that began to spatter the floor as his body reaped revenge for his use of its power.

He barely heard Yuya as she came over and murmured something into his ear before her petite body wormed its way beneath his arm as she attempted to support him. Though he couldn't for the life of him pick out what she was saying, his Satori was still functioning and it was the deep concern and worry that both she and Kyo were projecting that allowed him to take the deep calming breaths he needed to bring himself back under control.

"…Sa…," he caught a fragment of what Yuya was saying and forced himself to listen to her.

"Mu...masa A… You …right?"

He could make out enough words to realize that she was asking if he were alright and he tilted his head down to look at her, ignoring the pain that tore through him at even that slight movement.

Forcing his lips into what he hoped was a reassuring smile he responded, "I will be fine shortly."

Instead of smiling back at him like he hoped she would, her brow furrowed in a frown and she bit her lip in obvious consternation before bringing up her free arm and, twisting slightly, swiping the sleeve of her kimono gently over his lips.

He blinked at her and was rewarded with a humorless smile as she said, "Please, don't tell me you're fine when you've just finished coughing up blood all over yourself."

Blinking at her again, he looked down at himself and cringed at just how much crimson there was on the front of his clothing. Usually he only bled a little when his disease made itself known but then again he hadn't called upon his powers in a long time either. It was one thing to swing a sword skillfully to protect himself from low level Mibu foot soldiers and quite another to use special techniques like the one he'd used on Shinrei.

Chagrined at having made such a mess of himself in front of Kyo and Yuya, he said, "I apologize for worrying you so much, especially when you've already had a terrible day yourself. I assure you that despite how serious this looks, I've been living with it for quite a while and I will be good as new shortly."

Muramasa had hoped that bringing attention to her own predicament would help her to stop worrying about him but he should have known that the woman Kyo had chosen would be utterly selfless. He could detect no mental shift in focus from his illness to her deadly curse. Rather, her mind was whirling with thoughts about how she could possibly help him and make him more comfortable.

The former Elder couldn't stop the soft smile that touched his lips. It had been so long since anyone had fussed over him to such a degree and he thought that if he had ever managed to have children, he would very much have liked to have a daughter like Yuya. As it was, fate had seen fit to gift him with a surrogate son in Kyo and he couldn't help feeling a father's pride that his "son" had brought home a woman who was so beautiful both inside and out.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, those engaging green eyes of her darting to fro over his face as if she could peer into his head and figure out how best to help him.

Since the pain was already receding, he straightened, slowly slipping his arm from around her neck, and brought a hand up to cup her soft cheek as he replied, "No need, my dear. I'm going to be fine. I just over exerted myself, that's all."

Her gaze told him that she didn't completely believe him and he moved his hand up to pat her gently on the head and said, "Truly, my sickness only really manifests itself when I use too much power. And before you start blaming yourself please remember that I _do_ have the ability to make my own decisions. Just as you could not bear to leave Kyo at the mercy of Shinrei, I could _not_ stand by and watch the only family I have left die. Surely you understand the feeling?"

He knew from his conversation with Yukimura that Yuya had been accused of murdering her brother who was her sole relative. Having met Yuya, he knew the concept of her murdering _anyone _in cold blood was laughable at best, what with her undeniably sweet personality and the deep loyalty he'd observed when she stood up for Kyo.

He didn't need to read her thoughts to know that her deceased brother had immediately come to mind, as he'd intended, and she nodded slowly in agreement to his statement.

"Don't worry overmuch about me, Yuya-San, I still have quite a few years left. One doesn't live for centuries without learning their limits."

He smiled as her mind turned over the word "centuries" and went scurrying off to wonder how such a youthful looking man could be so old. Absently, he wondered how she would have reacted if he had used the word millennia instead as he extricated himself from her person entirely and went about stretching his limbs slowly, relieved that his tremors had subsided relatively quickly. No need to frighten his friends any more than he already had.

Kyo's presence made itself known at his back and he wondered just how out of it he must have been for his pupil to get so close without him noticing it.

"Ah, Kyo," he said, turning to face him and biting back a laugh as those red eyes snapped back to his face after having been caught appraising his person, "before you say a smart remark about me having my foot in the grave or some other such nonsense, let me assure you that I am just fine now."

Kyo snorted and folded his arms as he replied, "As if I would actually care if you were really about to bite it."

"Of course, Kyo. Whatever could I have been thinking?" Muramasa replied with mild sarcasm.

Knowing his student the way he did, he figured it was best to refrain from mentioning the fact that Kyo coming to visit him in the first place showed how much he cared. And too, there was the tiny moment of panic he has sensed from him when he first started coughing. Kyo cared alright, his problem was that he was just…well…Kyo. Even as a child the man had been complex and, unsurprisingly, the conundrum that was the Demon Child hadn't gotten any less complicated now that he was grown man. If Muramasa didn't know that Kyo cared for her, he might have tried to talk Yuya out of falling in love with him because the man was difficult even on the best of days.

Speaking of love, he schooled his expression into one he'd favored whenever Kyo did something particularly foolish growing up and said, "All pleasantries aside. Would you care to explain what happened back there? I don't recall teaching you rush heedlessly into battle. Shinrei was willing to back off and give you time to improve yourself and fight him at a later time. And instead of taking _advantage _of that opportunity you try to take him on a second time immediately after your disastrous first run. Exactly what got into you, Kyo?"

Unsurprisingly Kyo said nothing in response but his body language told him what he needed to know. He had steadily tensed up as his master chastised him and his eyes surreptitiously swung towards Yuya before moving back to the former elder. Muramasa doubted Kyo even realized he'd done it but it was enough for him to figure out that he'd get no more out of his pupil unless they were alone and away from Yuya specifically.

Deciding that Kyo's pride had taken enough of a beating for one day he said, "We'll talk in a bit. Why don't you escort Yuya to her room and see me when she's settled in, hmmm? She's had a long day and she probably needs to rest. Isn't that right Yuya?"

He could sense that she was considering following Kyo back in order to eavesdrop and so he accompanied his verbal suggestion with a mental one that had her blinking and yawning in sudden exhaustion as she replied, "Yes, sleep sounds like a good idea."

Kyo shot him a look that was part knowing and part annoyed, with just a dash of gratitude. He rewarded his pupil with a tiny smile and waved the two of them away. They needed a moment alone to themselves anyway because such a luxury was going to be sparse for the next sixty days. Yuya's life depended on it after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that all you have to report?" the Mibu soldier asked, his masked head swinging back and forth as if expecting Kyo to come charging out of the bushes.

"As I said before there isn't much more to tell," Okuni replied, "Kyo's memory has not yet fully returned, though it is apparently coming back with more frequency than before. I don't need to fill you in on the battle with Shinrei since you were undoubtedly watching the whole thing from the shadows. At this point in time Kyo is hardly a threat and Muramasa is still sick."

"And you are sure that is all?" he leveled a long stare at her.

He was trying to intimidate her but since they both knew he was nothing more than a disposable foot soldier, she was decidedly unimpressed. Besides, while she didn't have the same explosive power of the men in Kyo's little group, she knew she was more than a match in a one-on-one battle with the man before her and her wires were ever at the ready.

Still his constant implications that she was holding something back were getting annoying, so she decided that there was nothing to lose by asking for his reasons directly.

"You keep asking me if I'm sure about my information. Care to tell me why you seem to think I'm holding out on you?"

She was mildly gratified to see his eyes nervously shift towards her hands - he knew what she was capable of - before replying with far less bravado than before, "Not that I doubt your abilities, but there are some amongst the higher-ups who do not trust you to report Kyo's actions in full. It is well known that the two of you had a liaison some years ago."

"Oh, is that so?" she tapped a nail against the side of her lips and cocked her head consideringly, making a show out of perusing his form - as if she were trying to figure out which part of him to dissect first.

He flinched and backed away, holding up his hands as he said shakily, "Look I'm just a messenger so..."

Okuni lowered her hand and folded it together with it's twin within the folds of her robe, bringing her sizable cleavage to his attention. She then proceeded to gift him with a dazzling smile that had entranced more than one high-powered man. It was also what made her such an extraordinarily successful spy.

Her contact blinked in response and the rest of his sentence came out in a mumble, his eyes fixed on the clear picture of invitation she presented. Sometimes she wondered why is was that so many men assumed that just because a woman was seducing them, she was completely harmless.

The man stood stock still as she sashayed her way over to him and placed a hand on his chest right over his swiftly beating heart. So distracted was he that he didn't notice when her smile turned predatory and her other hand crawled up his neck as she were merely stroking the back of his head.

It wasn't until the wires had sliced through the thin cloth covering his throat and he felt them digging ever so slightly into his skin that he noticed the predicament he was in. Okuni rather enjoyed the way he tensed up and forced himself not to retaliate lest he lose his head, there was nothing quite like holding a man's life in the palm of her hand.

Of course, she had no intention of killing him since she needed him to deliver her message but that didn't mean she couldn't toy with him. She slowly walked her fingers up his chest and cupped his masked cheek, angling his head to the side so that she could whisper into the general vicinity of his ear.

"Would you take a message back to your masters for me?" she murmured, tightening her strings when his response didn't come quickly enough. He jerked his head in affirmation and sucked in his breath when the motion caused the wire to cut in deeply enough to draw blood.

"When next you meet them, kindly explain to them that if they have so little faith in me then they are always welcome to find someone else to do their dirty work. Also, remind them that the very thing that they criticize, my _past _relationship with Kyo, is what allows me to watch him as closely as I do. You _will _be a dear and convey that to them won't you?"

Another jerky nod and she bent forward to press a mocking kiss to the side of his mask before slowly drawing her fingers and the wires laced between them away from his neck. He quickly stumbled back once he was sure his neck was safe and brought shaking fingers up to caress the thin cut on his throat. The soldier made sure not to turn his back on her as he took his leave and she watched until he melted into the brush.

A low whistle sounded a few moments later and she whirled around, scowling when she saw who it was leaning against the tree behind her.

"Ya' know, there's this saying I once heard," Bontenmaru said, scratching at his whiskers, "let's see...it was something about a woman scorned..."

Okuni couldn't stop a scowl from making it's way onto her face and began to fold her arms then immediately thought better of it when that one eye floated down towards her cleavage and he let out a low whistle of appreciation.

Ignoring his reaction she asked sharply, "Are you implying yet again that I'm bitter? And didn't you have bodies to clear out?"

"That Tokugawa kid and Yukimura are handling clean up detail. Oh and you thought I was _hinting_? Nah, I was flat out telling you that you are a woman scorned, in other words a bitter woman. Then again, I'm pretty sure we already had this conversation and it ended with you falling into my arms."

"Is that how it ended last time? I had wiped that memory from my mind."

"Of course you did," he replied sarcastically, "and I'm really the Shogun in disguise."

Shaking his in disbelief he continued, "So what set you off this time? Was it that touching scene you witnessed between demon boy and his main squeeze?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah yeah, keep saying that and maybe someday you'll actually believe it, lady. Look, all I know is that a woman doesn't usually get as much fun out of torturing men unless she's been hurt by one. And between you, me and the trees I thought you were gonna' eat that Mibu soldier cause you were eyin' him like your next meal. So, let me spell it out slowly for you. You...are...bitter."

Every time he opened his fool mouth she got angrier and angrier until she asked in a dangerously soft tone, "Care to say that again?"

He was either too stupid to heed the warning in her voice or he simply didn't care but he gave her another one of those aggravating, cocky grins instead of answering and she promptly forgot all about that one time he'd offered her the comfort of his arms. It was a testament to how much he'd gotten under her skin that her feet were moving before she knew it and then she was jabbing a finger into his broad chest.

She ignored the tiny flutter of feminine appreciation that always made itself known when she was up close and personal with the walking, talking mountain of muscle that was Bontenmaru and said, "I dare you to say that to me one more time."

The grin on those arrogant, albeit shapely, lips widened and he surprised her by bending down until his face was right in front of hers. That close, she could see every detail on his chiseled features and a tiny voice in the back of her mind said that even though he wasn't the same level of gorgeous as Kyo, he was by no means an ugly man.

His breath was warm on her cheeks as he said in a low rumble, "So you want me to tell you again that you're bitter? That you're hung up on Kyo? That you plan to punish every man who comes your way because he isn't yours and never will be?"

"Stop it," she said.

"Why? Can't you face the truth? Come on and tell me that you don't resent Kyo."

"Stop it," her voice came out louder this time.

"Tell me you don't imagine that every man whose life you toy with is Kyo. Tell me you aren't eaten alive with jealousy every time you see him with Yuya."

"Stop it!" she all but yelled at him, lifting her hands to push him away.

Bon caught her arms, forcing them to her sides and she blinked, shocked to find that she had been unconsciously preparing to tear him to shreds with her wires for speaking out loud her deepest and darkest thoughts. She tried to step back but he tightened his grip and she felt a surge of panic at the disturbingly intent look on his face, all traces of amusement wiped clean. He had seen through her pretty facade to the ugly woman she harbored inside and the informant suddenly wanted very much to run and hide because she felt so very...lacking. She wasn't good enough for Kyo and now this man, one of the few men who didn't make a fool of himself around her, had seen just how twisted she was.

Okuni closed her eyes, fighting the urge to cry, and turned her head to the side so that he couldn't see her vulnerability. And why oh why did she want to borrow his arms again? Why was it so easy for her to hate him one moment and weep all over him the next?

Words escaped her or perhaps she didn't dare to speak as he pulled her forward into a hug. Instead she sighed and allowed her body to melt into his by increments, tensing and relaxing as he ran a large hand up and down her back in a soothing pattern.

"Someday, you'll figure out what it is that you want, Okuni. In the meanwhile, I'm thinking some time apart from him is what you need. And before you ask, yeah, I _did _hear everything you said to that Mibu dude and, yeah, I have to tell Kyo. If it was just him involved I'd let him figure it out himself but he and Yuya are a package deal and she isn't like the rest of us. That kid will trust you just because you're travelling with us and I don't want to see her hurt."

"So you're just worried about that girl?" she asked, preparing to jerk away if she didn't like what she heard.

"Naww, I'm worried about both the girls in our happy lil' family."

Since she wasn't quite sure what to say to such honest concern about her well being, she said nothing at all and contented herself with enjoying his warmth and the scent that was uniquely Bontenmaru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo half expected Yuya to bombard him with questions the moment they were alone but, surprisingly enough, she remained quiet as she walked beside him. If anything, she appeared to be lost in her own thoughts and he wondered if she blamed him for her current situation. Did she wish he had never put herself between him and death? Would she resent him or, even worse, hate him now?

His heart clenched at the thought of seeing those green eyes looking upon him with disgust. Though he was a loner by nature, he couldn't forget the soul crushing pain and fear that had gripped him when he saw that Shinrei had captured her. Nor did he wish to dwell on the burning jealousy that had hooked its claws into him when that Mibu dog had the nerve to touch his lips to hers.

Yuya was **his** and that included everything from the top of her head to the soles of her feet and everything in between. He'd had to force himself not to erase that filth's kiss with one of his own the moment she was back in his arms. Even now he was hard-pressed to keep his eyes from roaming over her figure to see if Shinrei had hurt her in any other way.

Before long, they were standing in front of the door to her room and she paused, twisting her fingers together nervously and keeping her eyes averted from his. He simply stared at her for a few minutes before reaching out and placing his hand over hers, stilling the slender digits. Green eyes snapped up to his and he took a moment to search them for any lingering signs of pain.

Finding none, he said quietly, "We're here."

She hazarded a look towards the door before responding softly, "So we are."

A pause and then they both spoke up at once.

"Kyo..."

"Woman..."

Yuya flushed and bit her lip in consternation before taking a deep breath and saying, "Kyo...I...I just..."

Again she paused and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again with a determined gleam in those emerald depths. Hesitantly lifting up her hands, she glided them oh-so-softly across the skin of his cheeks until she was cupping both sides of his face, effectively trapping his gaze.

Pathetic man that he was, even her touch was enough to make him want to follow her into the room and comfort her her the best way he knew how, with his body. Unfortunately, he wasn't entirely sure that the comforting was for her alone, not with the disarray his thoughts and the emotions were in.

Besides, all he needed to do to drag his mind out of the gutter was breathe and feel the pain that lanced through him from his wounds. That and remember that his clothing was bathed in his own blood. Yup, that was enough to bring him back to his senses. Somehow he doubted that Yuya would enjoy him bleeding all over her the first time they came together.

Putting aside all lascivious thoughts, he focused on the present and waited for Yuya to say what was on her mind. Imagine his shock when, instead of speaking, she went up on tip-toe and urged his head downwards with her hands. He obliged her unspoken request and brought his head down until it was only inches away from hers.

He felt something low in his belly flutter with pleasure at the feel of her breath across his face - that simple yet vital function had come so close to ceasing forever. His own breath ground to a halt as she bridged the gap and gave him a kiss that might have been comparable to a butterfly brushing its wings across his lips. Instead of deepening the kiss, she surprised him yet again by tilting his head to the side and laying an equally sweet peck on first one then the other cheek.

So afraid was he to break the spell she had woven that he said nothing as those gold tipped lashes lowered over her eyes and she touched her forehead to his.

He jumped slightly as her voice finally broke the silence with a soft, "Kyo...I...you...almost died today."

Kyo didn't respond, knowing that she had more to say and that it needed to be said on her terms.

"I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life, Kyo, not even when Nozomu was killed. And I...I just wanted to thank you for letting me do that because I needed to erase the memory of Shinrei's... I needed to forget that _thing_ he did to me."

Her eyes flew open as she drew away, cheeks pink with embarrassment and the exertion of revealing so much of her inward thoughts to him. Yuya turned and put a hand on the door to open it and he stopped her before she could get it more than halfway open.

"Woman...no, Yuya. Before you go, I want you to answer something. Why did you do that?"

Even from the back he knew she had tensed up but she still tried to play it cool as she asked, "What do you mean by that Kyo?"

Though he had no desire to force her, he wanted...no...needed to know the answer to that question. He needed it with every fiber of his being and so he did not allow her to feign ignorance.

"You know what I mean, Yuya. Why did you try to protect me? I can understand you traveling with me because I've saved your life. I can even understand you wanting to satisfy your virgin curiosity about what goes on between men and women with me. But you put yourself between me and a man you knew could kill you when I could not protect you. Why?"

She remained so still and silent that she may as well have been a statue. He could see her trying to think of ways to keep from answering him directly and he was about to prod her again until he noted that her fingers curled inwards one by one until she had a deathgrip on the wooden door frame.

"Kyo...," she whispered so quietly that he had to strain to hear her, "can you promise not to laugh if I answer your question truthfully?"

She shifted until she was able to peer over her shoulder at him with one bright green eye. He kept his face neutral and nodded, making sure to maintain eye contact.

Her thin shoulders rose and fell as she let out a heavy sigh and turned around completely, clasping her fingers together once more. Slowly, slowly her lids lowered until she was peering up at him from beneath the shelter of her lashes once more and her blush spread further down her neck.

"Kyo...I... How do I say this? The reason why I travel with you and put up with your teasing, why I allow you to kiss me, why I spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about you, why I can put my life on the line for you, why the thought of you dying scares me to death is a simple one."

She closed her eyes, took a deep shuddering breath and then looked him square in his crimson irises as she continued so firmly that there was no doubt she meant every word.

"The reason why I think I would do just about anything for you is because I...I love you, Kyo."

And with that, she backed away through the half-opened door, bowed her head ever so slightly in farewell and closed the door, leaving a very bemused samurai behind to stand in the hall and stare at her door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now raise your hand if you saw that coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to a lot more romance in the next chapters. Kyo and Muramasa have a little talk and who knows, he might finally get the girl. Thanks for reading and, as usual, please let me know what you thought. Providing I don't get sick again, I plan the get the next chapter out much sooner than this one.


End file.
